Naruto: You've Opened My Eyes
by JTZ29
Summary: AU: What would happen if Sasuke had actually killed Sakura instead of putting her in a genjutsu after resealing Kaguya. Watch as Naruto's life is transformed by this one traumatic event. NaruSaku & Harem. Mainly a lemon fic with somewhat of a plot tying everything together. Rated M for violence, language, and mature themes/lemons.
1. Chapter 1 The Ultimate Betrayal

**Hey guys this is my first ever Naruto fic, but it's not my first fic. I've been bouncing this idea around in my head for awhile now, and after being thoroughly disappointed with the manga's ending it inspired me to officially write this fic. Since I've never written a Naruto fic before I'm not to verse on japanese suffixes or jutsu translations(I might just write the jutsus in english), so bear with me on those. Also I've never written a fight scene before so if it sucks I apologize. If any of you know of a good place to translate jutsus into from English into Japanese please let me know. So with that out of the way let's start the fic.**

"Normal Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/ Inner Sakura Speaking"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

They had done it. Naruto couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as this realization hit him.

They had defeated Kaguya, Madara, and Obito and saved the world. Infinite Tsukuyomi could be stopped, and everything could go back to normal.

_"I can't believe we did it._" Naruto thought as he looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi. All of them were exhausted after the nonstop fighting they had endured.

**"You really pulled through on this one kit," **Kurama's ying half said with a small grin gracing his face.

Naruto did a full 360 looking at all the bijuu that were standing around them. Seeing the beast he was looking for Naruto's face lit up.

"Oi! Kurama!" Naruto yelled to the Kyuubi who was now towering over him. "I missed you man, did you miss me to!?" Naruto yelled waving to the demon fox, who he had recently befriended.

"Shut up you baka! I didn't miss you at all. Besides my ying half is still sealed inside you." Kurama yelled in mock anger as he flipped Naruto off.

"Aww come on I know you love me!" Naruto said holding out his fist for Kurama to bump. Reluctantly Kurama extended his massive paw and bumped fists with Naruto, causing a massive grin to form on both their faces.

"To think a shinobi could come along and befriend the bijuu, and have them offer him assistance. Truly remarkable." The Sage of Six Paths said as he watched Naruto with a small smile on his face.

"Obito too... Naruto was the one to save Obito, and drag him out of the darkness." Kakashi said as he looked at his student talking with the tailed beasts, as if they were long lost friends.

"Hmm then when I see Obito I'll have to have him tell me all about it." The Sage said

Suddenly Kakashi started to collapse, but he was quickly caught by Sakura.

"Sensei! Are you alright!" Sakura said worried that Kakashi was hurt.

"I'm fine Sakura, I'm just exhausted." Kakashi said as Sakura helped him stand up.

Just then Naruto walked up to the group, just as the reanimated Hokage were getting ready to return to their proper place in the after life.

Naruto walked up his father and they exchanged heartfelt goodbyes, causing both of them to tears. Naruto wished he could have more time with his father, but he knew he didn't belong in this world. But it still broke his heart to see his father slowly fade away, until there was nothing left.

"Farewell dad, I love you and mom so much." Naruto said as he rubbed the tears from his eyes.

Sakura and Kakashi were both saddened to see Naruto have to say goodbye to his father. Sasuke just looked on with an emotionless mask.

Naruto turned to all the bijuu, who were discussing what they planned to do now that they were free. The Sage of Six Paths explained that since Naruto had all their chakra in him, that he was a sort of meeting place for them. That if they ever wanted to talk, they could do it through him.

"So how do we undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi? Do you need our chakra?" Kurama said asking the question that was on everyone's mind.

"No all we need is Naruto, since he has all your chakra in him, and Sasuke's rinnegan." The Sage explained, but an uneasy feeling washed over him as he looked at Sasuke.

"Now what about you Sasuke?" The Sage asked narrowing his eyes.

Sasuke paused for a moment before he answered.

"Let me think about it," Sasuke said as he lowered his head and his eyes darkened. "But first... I'm going to kill all the Kage."

This shocked everyone, but Hagoromo, who had a a sneaking suspicion about Sasuke ever since the battle ended.

"What did you say Sasuke?" Kakashi asked shocked by his former students words.

"Also... bijuu," Sasuke said his rinnegan blazing. "You are under my control, and I will destroy you as well."

"You bastard!" Kurama yelled as he tried to take a swipe at Sasuke. But he was stopped, when he and all the other bijuu were place under Sasuke's trance.

"He put the tailed beasts in a trance, from just one glance," Hagoromo said in shock. "Naruto I leave this to you, you're the only one who can stop this."

"You're right Hagoromo, but I won't end up like your kids. I'm not Ashura, and Sasuke isn't Indra." Naruto said as he stared Sasuke down.

"Sasuke are you still hung up on revenge?" Kakashi asked wanting to dissuade his student.

"A while ago yes, it was for revenge and destruction. But now I want to destroy and rebuild upon the ashes, I want a revolution!" Sasuke said with the most menacing face he could muster.

"A revolution?" Kakashi said confused.

"It's the current Kage, who have made the world the way it is today. That's why I'm gonna become Hokage and change everything." Sasuke said as he turned his back to everyone.

"**Chikbaku Tensei**," Sasuke said forming a hand seal. Suddenly the ground started to shake. As the tailed beasts were lifted into the air and encased in large spheres created from the Earth.

"Now that the bijuu are taken care of, the only obstacle left... is you Naruto." Sasuke says just as Naruto lands in front of him.

Naruto takes a deep breath and looks Sasuke right in the eyes.

"This shit between us ends right now, Sasuke." Naruto says calmly his eyes full of determination. "Just let the bijuu go. I know them now and they won't do anything evil, Sasuke." Naruto said trying to persuade his friend.

"You don't get it Naruto. You've got a little of all the bijuu's chakra in you, and I must destroy all of it." Sasuke said continuing their stare down. "Once I kill you, I'll use the captured tailed beast's chakra to undo this genjutsu

"There's no way in hell I'm gonna let you do that!" Naruto said getting angry.

"Fine, I'll just kill you first then, Naruto. Let's head somewhere else." With that Sasuke turns to leave.

But Sasuke was stopped when he heard Sakura call out.

"I know there's nothing I can really do to stop this, but I did love you Sasuke," Sakura said as she supported the exhausted Kakashi. "But I never thought you'd turn out like this. Please Sasuke, we're all finally reunited, don't do this."

Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura, and he had an evil smirk on his face.

"You're so annoying, I'll shut you up for good." Sasuke said, and with amazing speed he was in front of Sakura. His arm extended and crackling with electricity, as it pierced Sakura's heart.

Sakura's eyes widened as she coughed up a mouthful of blood.

"Sas...uke." Sakura managed to say before she fell over, her blood staining the ground surrounding them.

Naruto watched on in horror, praying that he was in a genjutsu. He formed a hand seal and flared his chakra.

_"Kai!...Kai!...PLEASE KAMI KAI!" _ But to Naruto's horror the scene didn't change. Tears started to pour out his eyes as he ran to Sakura.

When Naruto reached Sakura, he immediately took her in his arms. He checked for a pulse, there was none. Naruto hugged Sakura close to his chest and sobbed openly.

"Hn, how pathetic," Sasuke scoffed as he continued to walk. "I believe we something to finish, Naruto."

Hearing Sasuke say that, something snapped inside Naruto. He let out a growl as he looked at Sasuke.

"I was gonna try and convince you to stop this, but now I"M GONNA KILL YOU!" Naruto yelled his eyes turning red.

Sasuke for the first time was actually afraid of Naruto. He had never heard Naruto speak that way, and he had never seen him so angry.

"Fine try your best, dobe." Sasuke said before he took off.

Naruto looked down at Sakura, and chocked back one more sob before a look of fury spread across his face.

_"I swear Sakura-chan, I will avenge you." _Naruto thought as he tightly held Sakura on last time.

Naruto looked at Kakashi who was too shocked to speak, but he did have a few tears falling from his eyes.

"Sensei, please watch Sakura-chan for me. I'm going to finish this now." Naruto said as he handed Sakura's lifeless body to Kakashi.

Kakashi dumbly nodded and clutched Sakura to his chest, and held her in his arms. The silver haired man looked down at his student and fresh tears fell from his eyes.

_"Sasuke, you've gone too far this time. You are dead to me!_" Naruto thought as felt Kurama's chakra course through his body.

**"Go get that bastard kit!" **Kurama's ying half said lending Naruto as much of his chakra as possible.

With this extra chakra pumping through his system, Naruto raced after Sasuke. Ready to kill the man, who he had promised to save.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

After chasing after Saskue for over 10 minutes Naruto landed on Hashirama's head at the Valley of the End.

"Heh, I knew you'd come here," Naruto said closing his eyes. "This brings back a lot of memories."

"Nothing will change." Sasuke tried to speak, but he was cut off by Naruto.

"SHUT UP! You don't get to talk you bastard. This time things will end differently. This time I'm not trying to bring you back. This time I'm gonna kill you!" Naruto growled out his voice full of rage.

Without another word both former friends took off towards each other. They meet in the middle of the ravine, and there arms clash.

Instantly there both thrown back. Sasuke seizing the opportunity launched a massive fireball at Naruto.

Naruto quickly activated his sage kyuubi mode, and dodged the fireball. Sasuke suddenly appeared behind Naruto with a **Chidori** charged, ready to spear Naruto. But Naruto was ready for this and dodged attack and delivered a powerful kick to Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke was sent flying back by the force of the kick, but he managed to straighten himself out and land on his feet. Quickly wiping the blood from his mouth, Sasuke activated his Susanoo.

Sasuke fired an amaterasu arrow at Naruto. But again Naruto dodged and went into his bijuu mode. Naruto quickly made a familiar handsign and two more bijuu mode Narutos appeared. All three of them made a bijuu powered **Rasenshuriken** in each hand, and threw them at Sasuke.

Seeing all six attacks flying towards him, Sasuke used his rinnegan to quickly teleport out of the way. But Sasuke had no time to relax as Naruto, still in bijuu mod, was already charging at him, with a **Rasengan **in his hand. Sasuke charged a **Chidori** in his susanoo's hand, and he started to charge Naruto.

Both attacks clashed, each trying to overpower the other. Am explosion rang out, and both Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying backwards.

Naruto and Sasuke were both exhausted now, each had used there strongest attacks and were out of chakra. But neither was ready to stop fighting yet.

It now came down to a battle of fists. Both traded and blocked blows. When Naruto would land a successful blow, Sasuke would follow with one immediately after.

**"Just hold on kit, I've almost got some chakra ready for you****."** Kurama said as he gathered chakra and sent it to Naruto.

But to Naruto and Kurama's horror Sasuke grabbed Naruto and started to absorb the chakra he was receiving.

**"Since when could this asshole absorb chakra!?" **Kurama yelled in anger.

By now Sasuke had throw Naruto to the ground and had a **Chidori **charged. Naruto was so exhausted he could barely move.

"This ends now Naruto!" Sasuke said as he lunged towards Naruto, ready for the kill. Naruto however was not ready to give up. Mustering up strength Naruto managed to deliver an uppercut to Sasuke's jaw, making him stumble back.

Seeing his opportunity Naruto scrambled to his feet ready to finish this.

**"Here kit, this is all I've got. Remember don't let him take it****." **Kurama said as he gave Naruto the last of his chakra. Both Naruto and Sasuke were battered and bruised, but Naruto was determined to kill Sasuke.

When Sasuke looked to Naruto he saw he had a **Rasengan** swirling in his hand.

_"It's time to end this." _Sasuke thought as he charged a **Chidori**, the electricity crackling around his arm.

In a flash they were both charging towards each other.

"NARTUOOO!"

"SASUKEEE!"

But just before the jutsus clashed, Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Naruto's **Rasengan **change. A loud howling soud was heard as the **Rasegan **formed four spinning blades of wind. Naruto had managed to change his **Rasengan **into a **Rasenshuriken**.

Both attacks clashed, but this time Sasuke's **Chidori **was quickly overpowered. Sasuke was sent flying backwards as the **Rasenshuriken** was shoved into his chest. A blinding explosion went off as the **Rasenshuriken** destroyed Sasuke's body at the cellular level.

When the light died down Sasuke was lying in a crater gasping for breath with his right arm missing. Naruto walked up to the crater and stood over Sasuke.

"Just do it, finish me off." Sasuke wheezed out as blood poured from his mouth.

Naruto was hesitant, but he pulled a kunai from his pouch. Taking a deep breath Naruto plunged the kunai into Sasuke's chest killing him. Naruto dropped the kunai and fell to his knees. Tears fell from his eyes, as he was overcome with grief.

_"My best friend, and the girl I loved. They're both dead."_ Naruto thought as he continued to cry.

Naruto didn't know how long he sat there, wallowing in his grief. But suddenly he felt a hand grasp his shoulder. Naruto turned his head to see Kakashi standing there with a sad look in his eyes. Naruto looked past Kakashi and spotted Sakura's body gently laid out on the ground. Then Naruto looked to Sasuke, he looked into his lifeless eyes. Then Naruto looked at Sasuke's rinnegan, then to Sakura, and an idea came to him.

_"I've lost so much already, I refuse to lose her too!" _Naruto thought as he steeled himself for what he planned to do.

* * *

Sakura had never felt so much pain in her life. When she felt Sasuke pierce her chest, she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but evil and hatred. Then he slowly extracted his arm from her chest. She managed to utter his name, before she fell over.

There was nothing, but complete blackness for what seemed like hours. But then Sakura saw a light off in the distance.

"They say to not walk towards the light, but it's like I'm being drawn towards it." Sakura said as she started walking towards the light.

When she got closer she noticed that the light was a small campfire. But that wasn't what struck her as odd. What struck her as odd was that there were two figures sitting around the fire, a man and a woman.

As she neared both people turned towards her. The man she recognized, but the woman she had never seen before.

"Ahh Sakura we were just talking about you," The man said.

"Yeah come take a seat ttebane"

* * *

**There we go that's chapter 1. Love it, hate it let me know. This story will be mainly NaruSaku, but it will turn into a small harem eventually. So let me know what you guys think. Review, PM me ideas, any feedback is welcome. Next chapter should be out soon. But I have another story I'm writing now as well, and that story is my main priority. But I will try to update both regularly. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**Harem List(so far): Sakura, Hinata, Ino, TenTen, Konan, and Ryuuzetsu. **


	2. Chapter 2 You've Opened My Eyes

**Holy crap did this story explode overnight! You guys are awesome. So awesome I decided to pump out another chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who favorited and and followed this story. Also I posted a oneshot story, that features my own ending to Chp. 699 and 700. If you want to check it out, look through my stories, it's titled Take Good Care of Her. So with that out of the way, on with the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

"Come take a seat dattebane." The beautiful red-haired woman said, motioning for Sakura to sit next to her.

_"Dattebane, that sounds like something Naruto would say." _Sakura thought as she hesitantly walked forward.

The man ,who she recently had found out was the Yondaime Hokage and Naruto's father scooted over allowing Sakura to sit between the two of them.

"So Sakura what happened? When I left everything seemed fine." Minato said curious as to why Sakura was there.

"Well Sasuke...killed me," Sakura bluntly answered.

"What! Why would he do that!?" Minato asked getting upset.

"Wait Sasuke, as in Sasuke Uchiha?" The red-haired woman asked.

"Yeah, do you know him?" Sakura asked, the woman was starting to gain her interest.

"No, not really, but I did knew his mom, Mikoto Uchiha." The woman replied, piquing Sakura's interest.

"Excuse me for asking, but who exactly are you?" Sakura asked wanting to know who this is mystery woman is.

"Me, I'm Kushina Uzumaki!" The woman said proudly.

"Uzumaki! Do you know, Naruto?" Sakura continued her questioning.

"Know him, I'm his mother dattebane!." Kushina said with pride in her voice.

"M-mother!" Sakura stammered out, stunned this beautiful woman was Naruto's mother.

_"Kami with a mom and dad as good looking as them, no wonder Naruto is so hot...Where the hell did that come from!?" _Sakura thought, but she was interrupted by someone she hadn't heard from in along time.

**"Well, well, well look who's finally noticing her feelings." **Inner Sakura said in a knowing tone.

_"You, I thought you were long gone, and what the hell are you talking about?" _Sakura thought surprised to hear from her Inner Self.

**"Oh I wasn't gone, dormant is the term I'd use. And I was talking about your feelings for Naruto, you baka." **Inner Sakura said scolding her outer self.

_"W-what are you talking a-about!?" _Sakura stammered out, her face turning red.

**"You know you love him. You have for a long time. You just had to push past your childish obsession with Sasuke." **Inner Sakura said, her words ringing in Sakura's mind.

"Hello! Sakura are you alright!?" Kushina said, snapping her fingers in front of Sakura's face.

**"Just think about it." **Inner Sakura said before she cut off their connection.

"Uh, I'm fine Mrs. Uzumaki. I just spaced out for a minute there." Sakura said getting back into the conversation.

"Oh it's alright dear, dying kinda has that effect on you. Also please call me Kushina," The red-haired woman said with a smile. "Sooo, Sakura what's this Minato was telling me about you being my son's girlfriend." Kushina said in a sing song voice.

"W-what!?" Sakura almost yelled glaring at Minato.

"Now, now dear don't embarrass the girl." Minato said trying to stop his wife before Sakura beat him. He may be dead, but that didn't mean he couldn't feel pain.

"Awww come on Minato-kun I wanna talk to my sochi's girlfriend," Kushina whined.

"I-I'm not Naruto's girlfriend, we're just really close friends." Sakura said trying to deny what Kushina was saying.

"Really that's surprising. When I first spoke with Naruto, all he talked about was you," Kushina said surprised.

"R-really." Sakura said, her heart fluttering and her face turning red.

"Yeah he went on and on about you. He only had the nicest things to say about 'his' Sakura-chan." Kushina said, again Sakura's heart fluttered again hearing that Naruto thought so much of her.

"I-I just don't know what to feel around Naruto. He makes me feel all weird and bubbly whenever I'm around him." Sakura said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Well let's see if we can help you recognize your true feelings for our son." Minato said as he snapped his fingers.

Instantly a misty like haze appeared in front of them.

"What is that?" Sakura asked as she stood up and walked toward the haze.

"This," Kushina said gesturing towards the mist. "Will allow you to see peoples memories."

"Really?" Sakura asked feeling skeptical.

"Yep!" Kushina said happily. "Let's try it out on you first."

Instantly the mist was filled with images from Sakura's life. It showed her worst and her best moments. Sakura felt terrible watching herself hit and berate Naruto with his parents right in front of her. But instead of getting angry Kushina was laughing and giggling whenever Sakura hit him.

"You aren't mad I hit Naruto?" Sakura asked, surprised Kushina wasn't trying to strangle her.

"No, Naruto deserved a good smack most of the time. Plus I would have done the same thing if I were in your position." Kushina laughed, but she stopped when a certain memory flashed into the mist.

When Sakura looked at the memory, she was filled with regret. It was the memory of her confession in the Land of Iron. As the scene played out Sakura tried to hide her tears of regret. But she was unsuccessful, as tears started to freely fall from her eyes. Sakura was surprised to feel someone wiping away her tears. When she looked she saw Kushina smiling at her.

"Why aren't you furious at me? I broke Naruto's heart there." Sakura said gesturing towards the images.

"Because as I watched that confession, even though it was mostly a lie, I could tell deep down that you were telling the truth," Kushina said as she gripped Sakura's shoulder. "Call it a mother's intuition."

Sakura couldn't help but think back to that day. She couldn't deny that when she held Naruto, that it felt right to have him in her arms. That the words 'I love you' flowed out so naturally when directed towards Naruto. Was Kushina right, did she really love Naruto?

"Plus there's this." Minato said again gesturing towards the mist.

This time the memory was of her fighting desperately to save Naruto's life during the war, even resorting to manually pumping his heart.

"That right there proves to me how far you're willing to go for my son," Minato said with a smile.

Things started to click in Sakura's mind. Pieces started to fall into place, she was starting to understand her true feelings for Naruto.

"Now let's look at Naruto's memories." Minato said as again the images changed, but this time they were from Naruto's point of view.

As the images flew by Sakura couldn't help but smile at how close Naruto and her had become. She watched all the intimate moments they shared, and her heart beat faster every time Naruto complimented her or saved her from danger. A few memories caught her attention though.

Like when he first returned with Jiraiya, she watched as Naruto said she hadn't changed at all. That had irritated her when she first heard that. But seeing it from Naruto's perspective, it gave her a new viewpoint. She realized that Naruto had meant that she was still as beautiful as ever, and she hadn't changed in his eyes.

Then there was the time he saved her from Sasuke, as he prepared to kill her. She felt the fear in his heart, at the prospect of losing her. She saw how determined he was to save her, just after she had nearly broken his heart. Seeing this made Sakura feel like a piece of shit, for everything she did to him.

But the memory that made her heart skip a beat, was a memory from way back when Team 7 was first formed.

"Wait stop here!" Sakura said wanting to watch this memory unfold.

She watched as Naruto beat and tied up Sasuke. But when she saw him henge into Sasuke, everything clicked into place. Her eyes widened as she watched the scene that had made her cling to Sasuke unfold. It was Naruto who had called her forehead charming. It was Naruto who made her feel so loved and special that day. It was Naruto, who she truly loved.

Her eyes were now opened and she had seen the light. That light was her true love, Naruto Uzumaki.

_"You stupid baka,"_ Sakura thought as tears feel from her eyes. _"Why did you never tell me that was you, it could have been you I was chasing after."_

**"Now do you see? If you want to find out why he never told you keep watching." **Inner Sakura said as again cut off their connection.

Sakura wiped her tears, and turned back towards the mist.

This time it was a memory of them returning after a mission. She watched as she walked off, with Naruto standing with Sai. Then as she watched the scene unfold, her heart ached again. It was that damn selfish, immature promise that stopped Naruto from confessing his feelings for her. Again tears sprung from her eyes, it was her fault Naruto and her weren't together.

_"Kami I'm such a selfish bitch!" _Sakura yelled in her head pissed at her stupidity.

**"Yep, you sure are." **Inner Sakura chimed in.

_"Kami shut up!" _Sakura yelled cutting of their connection.

"So Sakura did that help you realize your feelings?" Minato asked.

"Yes, yes it did. Thank you for that, I needed it," Sakura said

"So what are your feelings for my little sochi." Kushina asked with a hopeful smile on her face.

"I-I do love Naruto." Sakura said as she clutched her her fluttering heart, the words sounding so right as she said them.

"AHHH! That's so good to hear!" Kushina squealed happy that her son had followed her dying wish. He had found a woman just like her.

"But I'm dead, so none of this matters." Sakura sighed in frustration. Of course just as she recognizes her feeling for Naruto, she goes and dies.

"On the contrary you might have your chance at love after all." Minato said with a smile as he gestured for Sakura to look at yourself.

Sakura looked down and she was slightly glowing.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked scared of what was going to happen.

"Looks like it wasn't your time yet, you're being called back." Minato said as he gripped Sakura's shoulder.

As Sakura started to fade away she heard Kushina call out to her.

"Oh, Sakura when you get back make sure to tell Naruto how you feel right away," Kushina yelled. "I want to be a grandma soon, and tell Mebuki I said hi."

"What!? You knew my mom?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yeah Mikoto, her, and I were best friends!" Kushina yelled out.

Sakura never got to respond as she faded away and was gone.

When Sakura was gone Minato turned and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist.

"I have a feeling she won't be the only one going after our son." Minato said as he slowly rubbed Kushina's back.

"Ah, I think your right on that one. But even though our son will likely have many loves, that girl will be closest to his heart, that will never change." Kushina said as she wrapped her arms around Minato's neck.

"Now my dear husband why don't you show me the reason they call you the Yellow Flash." Kushina said as she looked at Minato with lust filled violet eyes.

Minato just sweat dropped and obliged.

_"Man Kushina is truly insatiable. I mean we did it four times before Sakura even got here." _Minato thought as he pulled his wife in for a kiss.

When Sakura opened her eyes, she felt a strong pair of arms around her. She looked up to see Naruto looking down at her. But what shocked her was one of his eyes held a blue tomoed rinnegan.

"Naruto"

* * *

(1 Hour Earlier Valley of the End)

"Kakashi-sensei I have an idea." Naruto said as he gently took the rinnegan out of Sasuke's right eye.

"Okay Naruto I'm all ears," Kakashi said.

"I want you to replace my left eye with Sasuke's rinnegan." Naruto said as he place the rinnegan in Kakashi's hand.

"What! I'm not a medic Naruto!" Kakashi said frantically.

"True, but I know you've copied some medical ninjutsu," Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at the rinnegan in his hand. True he knew medical ninjtusu, but he was in no way trained in it. He knew how to do the operation, but he was afraid he'd botch it. But he knew they had no other options. With a sigh he gave his answer.

"Fine we'll do this Naruto," Kakashi said laying Naruto on his back. "But I need you to stall still, and be quiet. I'll need the utmost concentration."

Seeing Naruto nod, Kakashi started the operation.

Now Naruto had been punched, kicked, stabbed, and blown up more times than he cared to remember. But the pain of having his eye pulled out was indescribable, and the fear he felt when he couldn't see out his left eye was almost as bad. He wanted scream as loud as his lungs allowed, but he forced it down, Kakashi needed to concentrate. As soon as the pain started it was over, and Naruto could see out of his left eye again. As soon as the operation was over Kakashi slumped forward, out of chakra.

The power he felt from the rinnegan was indescribable. He wanted to test out all the abilities his eye possessed. But he knew he had a task to accomplish. So Naruto stood on shaky legs, ready to perform the jutsus. He decided to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi first.

Naruto channeled the bijuu chakra inside him into his rinnegan. Then Naruto flashed through some hand seals. There was a bright flash that illuminated the sky. Turning around Naruto and Kakashi saw that the moon had returned to normal. Knowing that everyone trapped in the genjutsu would wake up Naruto prepared himself for the next, more difficult jutsu.

"You do know how incredibly stupid and dangerous this is, right?" Kakashi said the worry in his voice obvious.

"Hey that's never stopped me before," Naruto said with his trademark grin. "Plus we Uzumaki are know for out stamina, vitality, and endurance. I mean if I can survive Kurama being extracted from me, I can live this."

But just as Naruto was about to perform the jutsu he felt Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"Please, please be careful Naruto. I don't think I can handle losing another student." Kakashi said the worry visible in his eyes.

"Don't worry sensei I promise everything will be alright." Naruto said with a soft smile.

Naruto slowly went through the hand seals he remembered Nagato using. Landing on the last seal, Naruto channeled chakra into his rinnegan.

"**Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**," Naruto said.

When Naruto opened his eyes he found himself in a pitch black area. Walking around Naruto saw a ghostly figure. As Naruto approached he noticed it was a shinobi. The ghostly shinobi appeared to be talking to another figure. Getting closer he recognized the shinobi's face, and his face lit up.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled as he approached the fallen Hyuuga.

But Neji didn't make any movements. Naruto tapped Neji on the shoulder, but when he did Neji turned into a green light and disappeared. Understanding what happened Naruto started to bring back every fallen shinobi and kunoichi he could. Naruto even managed to save a few additional people. Like Konan, who he was upset he couldn't save from Obito, and Ryuuzetsu, who had sacrificed her life to save his. But some of the shinobi couldn't be saved for some reason, like his master Jiraiya, which saddened him greatly.

As Kakashi watched Naruto, he noticed Naruto's hair start to turn white and he seemed to age rapidly.

_"Naruto please don't overdo it." _Kakashi thought just as the ground started to shake. Turning around Kakashi saw the same figure that appeared after Pein's attack. Suddenly the King of Hell opened its mouth and souls started to pour out of its mouth. Kakashi looked to his student who was starting to pant in exhaustion.

Naruto was almost ready to leave, he had saved as many shinobi as possible. He had enough chakra left for one more person, and he was still looking for her. Naruto wandered around the empty blackness for what seemed like hours. Just as he was about to give up and try again later, he spotted a light of in the distance.

Walking towards it Naruto saw three figures sitting around a fire. They seemed to be having a conversation. As he neared his eyes lit up. It was his parents and Sakura. Naruto ran towards them and immediately touched Sakura on shoulder. Instantly she started to glow and fade away, Naruto glanced once at his parents. His mother seemed to be yelling something at Sakura, and his dad was smiling. With his own smile Naruto cancelled the jutsu and returned to the real world.

Naruto opened his eyes, his features returning to normal, as he started panting lightly. He immediately ran over to Sakura, and took her in his arms. Naruto held Sakura close as she started to stir.

When she opened her eyes, Naruto was filled with more joy than he had ever felt in his entire life. He looked into her beautiful green eyes, and was almost brought to tears.

"Naruto," Sakura said as tears formed in her eyes. But she was filled with happiness as Naruto brought her into a crushing hug.

"Thank kami you're alright Sakura-chan!" Naruto said as he openly wept into her shoulder as he hugged her.

"Naruto you-you saved me again." Sakura said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto, her own tears falling as well.

"Of course Sakura-chan I'll always be there to save you," Naruto said as he hugged her tighter. "Because...because I love you, Sakura-chan."

Sakura's heart was filled with joy upon hearing those words. Now Sakura was prepared to finally return them. Lightly pushing Naruto off her, she looked him right in the eyes.

"Naruto, I..I love you too." Sakura said as she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Sakura's lips on his. They were soft and they felt perfect on his lips. After a minute they both pulled away, each had a dreamy look on their face.

Kakashi looked on with an eye smile.

_"Ahh so it finally happened." _Kakashi thought as he saw his two students finally realize their feelings for each other.

"What changed your mind Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked surprised by her sudden change of heart.

"While I was... dead...I met your parents. They helped me recognize my feelings for you." Sakura said as she gave Naruto a chaste kiss.

"So that's what you were talking about," Naruto said what he saw making sense. "Because I saw you talking to my parents before I saved you."

Naruto pulled Sakura in for another hug.

"Sakura I always have, and always will love you." Naruto said as he held Sakura tightly.

"I know it took a long time for me to realize, but I love you too Naruto. I have for a long time." Sakura said as she returned the hug.

"Well I hate to break this beautiful moment, but we still have work to do." Kakashi said making all the both of them realize they still had a lot of work to do.

Naruto helped Sakura up and together all three of them made their way back to the battlefield.

* * *

Back on the battlefield thousands of shinobi were being released from their dreamworlds.

One of these shinobi was Hinata Hyuuga. When her pearl eyes slowly opened she immediately sprung out of her cocoon. She got her bearings, then immediately took of running towards where she sensed Naruto's chakra. But she was stopped in her tracks as she recognized a figure walking in front of her. When the figure turned around she gasped.

"Neji-niisan you're alive!"

* * *

**There we go chapter 2 is done. So what do you guys think so far, like it, hate it. They never really explained how Nagato brought those people back to life, so I put my own spin on it. Don't forget to Review and PM me any ideas you guys have, any feedback is welcome. If this chapter is as popular as the last one, I'll try to have the next chapter out this weekend. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	3. Chapter 3 Reunions and the Return Home

**Thanks for all the support you guys, it's what makes me want to right this story. I got a PM that brought something to my attention. This story was kinda a spur of the moment thing. I got a few more ideas that should last a few more chapters, but after that I'm kinda drawing a blank for this story. I never intended this story to be insanely long, but I do want it to be a decent length. So if you have any ideas that would fit this story, please send them my way. So with that out of the way let's get on with the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

Neji awoke with a heavy intake of breath. He scanned his environment, and he recognized it as the battlefield he had died on. When he looked down at his clothes, they still had holes in the areas where he was impaled.

_"What is going on? I know I was killed." _Neji thought as he slowly stood up. _"I was talking with my father, then suddenly I'm back here."_

Neji started to walk around. He spotted many other confused shinobi in the same position as him. They were positive they died, but then how are they back in the land of the living.

As Neji walked a sudden thought came to his mind.

_"Hinata-sama! I must find her and make sure she's alright," _Neji thought.

But just as Neji was about to take off running he heard someone call out to him.

"Neji-niisan! You're Alive!"

When Neji spun around, he was met with a crushing hug from Hinata.

"I can't believe you're alive." Hinata said as she cried tears of joy into Neji's shoulder.

Neji, never having been really good with emotions, awkwardly wrapped his arms around Hinata.

"How are you alive niisan?" Hinata asked her head still on his shoulder.

"I-I don't know. One second I was talking with my father, then the next I'm back here." Neji said as Hinata released him from the hug.

"It must have something to do with Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she felt Naruto's chakra approaching.

"Naruto, so he did it after all." Neji said as he turned around.

On the horizon three figures approached, as the rising sun framed their figures. The heroes of the shinobi world had returned. But wait, where was the fourth?

* * *

Naruto helped support Sakura as they walked back towards the battlefield. As they slowly made there way back Naruto and Sakura were discussing a few things.

"So are we gonna tell people right away?" Sakura asked as she leaned her head against Naruto's.

"Tell them about what?" Oh Naruto had matured, but his denseness still was very present.

"I'm talking about us being together, you baka!" Sakura yelled as a vein bulged on her head, but she couldn't help the smile that spread on her face.

_"Ugh Naruto, you'll never change. But that's one of the things I love about you." _Sakura thought as she pulled Naruto a little closer.

"W-well I don't..." Naruto started to say, but he stopped dead when he noticed something he had missed before.

"Naruto what's wrong?" Sakura asked wondering why he stopped mid-sentence.

Then Sakura noticed Naruto was trying to avert his gaze, while he was trying to fight off a massive blush. When Sakura followed his gaze, she was mortified at what she saw. There was still a gaping hole from where Sasuke had stabbed her, and her left breast was clearly visible through the opening.

Sakura let out a loud 'eep' before she quickly let go of Naruto and covered her self up.

_"Oh my Kami, I'm so embarrassed." _Sakura thought as her face turned beat red.

**"He was gonna see eventually, so what's the big deal." **Inner Sakura said with a dirty smirk.

_"They're bigger than I thought they'd be." _Naruto thought as he tried to pry his eyes away. _"Oh shit, I better act fast, or Sakura is gonna kill me." _

Acting quickly Naruto took off his tattered orange jacket and handed it to Sakura.

Just as Sakura was about to pummel Naruto, she saw him take off his jacket.

"Here take it." Naruto said as he looked another way.

_"Well at least he's not a total perv." _Sakura thought with a smile, as she took the jacket and put it on.

Both still red-faced they turned to see Kakashi staring at them with a red streak in his mask.

"SENSEI!" They both shouted knocking Kakashi out of his perverted thoughts.

"Huh, what?" Kakashi said, but before he could continue he felt a fist impact his stomach. But the punch didn't come from Sakura.

As he clutched his stomach Kakashi looked up to see Naruto looking back at him with anger visible in his eyes.

"I can handle your normal perversion sensei, because to be honest I'm not much better. But if I ever see you looking at Sakura-chan like that again, I won't hold back next time." Naruto said as he got in Kakashi's face to make his point clear.

"S-sure thing Naruto." Kakashi said as he rapidly nodded his head.

_"Note to self, NEVER piss off Naruto ever again." _Kakashi thought as he stood up, still holding his stomach.

_"Wow I never thought Naruto would stand up to Kakashi-sensei like that." _Sakura thought with a smile on her face.

Naruto walked back over to Sakura, and let her lean on him again as they continued to walk.

After walking for what seemed like hours the sun was starting to rise. As Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi walked over the crest of a hill they were met with the sight of thousands of shinobi waiting for them.

Instantly the three of them were surrounded, as the shinobi alliance cheered and congratulated the returning heroes. Naruto and Sakura were quickly separated from Kakashi as they made their way through the crowd. As they walked Naruto spotted someone he was looking for.

"Neji, Hinata!" Naruto yelled as Sakura and him made their way over.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she ran up to Naruto and hugged him.

Sakura looked at the scene with a twinge of jealousy.

_"It's alright, she's just happy to see him." _Sakura thought as she forced a smile on her face.

"Hey Hinata-chan it's good to see you're okay." Naruto said as he returned her hug.

Hinata sighed happily as she felt Naruto's arms wrap around her. But something felt slightly off about him. She released Naruto and looked him in the eyes, but she was shocked to see a rinnegan in his left eye.

"Naruto-kun why do you have a rinnegan." Hinata gasped as she gazed into the blue rippled pattern eye.

"Well that's a long story, Hinata." Naruto said with a sigh. "Long story short, Sasuke...Sasuke killed Sakura."

Hinata and Neji went wide eyed when they heard this.

"So I went after him, and fought him. I ended up killing him, but I was overcome with grief and didn't know what to do. Then when I looked at Sakura, I remembered that Sasuke had recieved the rinnegan," Naruto said as he felt Sakura's hand intertwine with his. "So I had Kakashi-sensei replace my left eye with Sasuke's rinnegan."

"So it was you who brought all these dead shinobi back to life, myself included." Neji said with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah that was me!" Naruto said with his usual foxy grin. "I wanted to save Sakura, but seeing all those other shinobi. I knew I had to help them too."

"So can you turn the rinnegan off?" Neji asked.

"I don't know, let me try." Naruto said as he stopped channeling chakra to his eye. For a second nothing happened, but after a few moments his eye returned to its normal bright blue color.

"It worked." Sakura said getting lost in Naruto's deep blue eyes.

Naruto was about to say something, but the rest of the Kohona 11 showed up.

"Naruto you bastard, you did it!" Kiba yelled as he playfully punched Naruto in the arm.

"Yeah great job Naruto!" Choji chimed in as he patted Naruto on the back.

"YOSH! You're amazing Naruto-kun! No wonder you're my eternal rival!" Lee yelled giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"You're so troublesome sometimes Naruto, but you really pulled through on this one." Shikamaru said as he offered Naruto a smile.

"Great job Naruto." Sai said with a genuine smile on his face.

"I must concur with everyone else, Naruto. You did an exceptional job." Shino said in his usual monotone voice.

As the remaining Rookie 9 praised and congratulated Naruto and Sakura, Tenten hesitantly made her way towards Neji.

"N-Neji?" Tenten said hesitantly as she walked up to the stoic Hyuuga.

"Yes Tenten it's me, no thanks to Naruto." Neji said as he was once again hugged by a crying Tenten.

"Thank Kami you're alive." Tenten said as she hugged him tighter.

"NEJI! YOU'RE ALIVE!" Lee yelled as he to hugged Neji along with Tenten.

Neji just cringed and accepted the threeway hug.

"Naruto where's Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked looking for the Uchiha. This caused everyone to stop and turn to Naruto.

"Well..." Naruto was about to explain again, but Sakura stepped in front of him.

"That bastard is dead." Sakura said harshly causing Ino and everyone else to gasp.

"W-What!?" Ino said as she tried to fight off tears.

"Don't you dare cry for him!" Sakura yelled causing Ino to flinch. "Did you know that asshole killed me!?"

This caused Ino's eyes to shoot open.

"H-He what?" Ino asked not believing her ears.

"He was gonna try and kill Naruto, all the Kage, and the bijuu," Sakura said as she relived the awful experience. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wasn't gonna listen to me. He called me annoying, then he stabbed me in the heart with his **Chidori**." Sakura said as she placed a hand over her heart. "It's only thanks to Naruto that I'm here right now."

"B-But he wouldn't.." Ino was cut off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ino-chan I'm sorry that I had to kill Sasuke, but he needed to be stopped. If there was any other way to stop him I would have taken it," Naruto said as he pulled Ino in for a hug. "If you need to cry, do it."

Ino was hesitant at first, but Naruto was being so sincere and kind. So with a loud sob she let out all her grief. The pain of losing her father, then the man she thought she loved came crashing down on her.

As Ino cried into his shoulder, Naruto slowly started rubbing her back.

"Ino-chan I know you're sad now, but there will be a surprise for you back at the village." Naruto said causing Ino to stop crying.

"What do you mean?" Ino said as she wiped her tears.

"You'll see when we get back to the village, but I promise you'll love it." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

Then Naruto looked to Shikamaru.

"The same thing goes for you, Shikamaru. You're in for a surprise when we get back to the village," Naruto said.

"Man this is such a drag." Shikamaru lazily drawled out.

"Well I guess we should look for baa-chan, then make our way back home." Naruto said as he held onto Sakura as he walked.

Sakura never noticed the jealous looks she was getting from Hinata and Ino.

* * *

After sifting through the crowds for what seemed like hours. Naruto and the rest of the Kohona 11 found Tsunade and the rest of the Kage directing the shinobi forces.

"Baa-chan!" Naruto yelled as he lead Sakura and himself over to Tsunade.

As Tsunade was directing a group of Kohona shinobi towards the medical area, she heard someone call out to her. A vein popped in her head when she heard the person call her granny.

_"What disrespectful little shit wants to die!" _Tsunade thought as she turned around. But when she saw who was standing there her eyes lit up.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Tsunade yelled as she grabbed both of them and brought them into a crushing hug, mashing them against her massive breasts.

"S-Shishou c-can't b-breath." Sakura gasped out as her and Naruto started to turn blue.

"Sorry you two," Tsunade said as she let them go. "I'm just so happy to see that you're okay."

"Yup we're alright baa-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

"Well let me finish up here then we can start heading back to the village." Tsunade said as she turned around started directing troops again.

After a few hours of assisting troops Tsunade and the rest of Kohona's forces started making their way back home. As they neared the village gates, Naruto had just finished explaining what had happened while everyone was in the Infinite Tsukoyomi.

"I see." Tsunade said hearing the end of Naruto's explanation. "Then I really have to congratulate you gaki. You did a damn fine job."

"Thanks baa-chan." Naruto said as the village gates came into view.

There was already crowd gathered at the gates. As soon as the returning shinobi came into view, the crowd burst into loud cheers. All the returning shinobi dispersed amongst the crowd, to see their loved ones and celebrate.

Ino slowly made her way through the crowd with her head down. She just wanted to get home, and see her mom. But as she walked she bumped into someone. Muttering a quick apology, Ino tried to walk around the person. But she was stopped when the person placed a hand on her shoulder. When she looked at the person, she was met with the face of her father.

"D-Daddy?" Ino said as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes hime it's me." Inoichi said as his daughter broke down and hugged him.

"How are you alive?" Ino asked as she cried into Inoichi's chest.

"I'm guessing it has something to do with that young man there." Inoichi said as he pointed to Naruto, who was surrounded by a group of cheering villagers.

_"Naruto, I can't thank you enough for this. But I will repay you somehow." _Ino thought as she clutched a hand to her heart, as she gazed at Naruto. She was starting to see Naruto in a new light.

While Ino reunited with her father, Shikamaru was nearing the Nara compound. As Shikamaru was about to walk in the front door soft clicks stopped him. He walked around the corner and saw his father silently setting up a game of shogi.

"D-Dad?" Shikamaru said as he hesitantly made his way closer

"Yes, son I'm alive, and I'm as surprised as you," Shikaku said as he turned to face his son. "I believe it has something to do with Naruto."

_"Naruto, you troublesome bastard." _Shikamaru thought as few tears fell from his eyes.

"Now why don't you sit down and play a game with your old man. Let's see if you're as smart as everyone says." Shikaku said with a small smirk.

Quickly wiping his tears Shikamaru sat down across from his father, and the two sat silently and enjoyed each others company.

It was starting to get late, and Naruto decided to walk Sakura home after they had been celebrating. The two walked silently and enjoyed the comfortable silence. As soon as Naruto and Sakura stepped onto the front steps, the door to the house burst open.

"Sakura!" Mebuki and Kizashi yelled as they snatched there daughter and hugged her.

"Hi mom, hi dad." Sakura said as she returned the hug.

"Come on Sakura, you must be exhausted." Kizashi said as he started to lead his daughter away.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he made his way down the steps. But just before he reached the street he heard someone clear their throat.

Turning Naruto saw Mebuki standing in the doorway, staring at him.

"Is there something I can help you with Haruno-san?" Naruto asked politely.

"Please Naruto call me Mebuki," The blonde said. "I just want to know what happened between you and my daughter."

Naruto started sweating bullets when he heard this.

"What makes you think something happened." Naruto asked nervously.

"Call it a mothers intuition, now talk." Mebuki said putting her hands on her hips.

"I thinks its best if Sakura tells you," Naruto said.

Just as Mebuki was about to question Naruto further he poofed into a cloud of smoke.

_"Hmm a **Kage Bushin, **when did he do that?" _Mebuki thought with a sigh as she closed the door and walked into her home.

In a nearby alley Naruto was breathing heavily.

_"Man that was close," _Naruto thought as he left the alley. _"Now I need to get home, there's still two people I need to find."_

After a home cooked meal and a long explanation Sakura was heading upstairs for some much needed sleep.

"Goodnight Sakura!" Mebuki called from downstairs.

"Goodnight Mom," Sakura said, but before she walked into her room she remembered something. "Oh and mom Kushina says hi!"

Saying that Sakura walked into her room.

Downstairs in the kitchen, Mebuki immediately stopped what she was doing.

_"How can she know Kushina, she's been dead for seventeen years," _Mebuki thought as a few tears fell from her eyes. _"Sakura what aren't you telling me?"_

Naruto was walking up the steps to his apartment, but he stopped when he saw two figures leaning against the railing outside his door. He could hear that the two of them were talking quietly.

"Hey Konan, Ryuuzetsu!" Naruto said as he walked over to the two kunoichi. "I've been looking all over for you two."

Konan was no longer wearing her Akatsuki cloak. She now wore a form fitting blue kimono that showed off her curves generously. Ryuuzetsu was still wearing the same outfit Naruto last saw her in, minus her green bandanna. But the hole where Muku had stabbed her was gone.

"Hello Naruto," Konan said as she bowed slightly.

"Hey Naruto," Ryuuzetsu said as she walked up to him. "I'm guessing it was you who brought us back to life."

"Yeah that was me," Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. "I had to save you guys, since you both sacrificed your lives to save mine."

"We did it, because this world needs you Naruto," Konan said as she approached him. "Nagato and I both knew that. That's why we were willing to give our lives for you to achieve peace in this world."

"Yes, you're this worlds guiding light." Ryuuzetsu said with a smile.

"Thank you both so much." Naruto said as he pulled them both into a hug.

"Well why don't we head inside. You two can stay with me, until you find your own places," Naruto said opening his door. "Then tomorrow we can go see Tsunade-baachan, and get you both enlisted as Kohona shinobi."

"Sounds like a plan." Ryuuzetsu said as she walked into the small apartment.

"Why not, I got nothing waiting for me back in Amegakure." Konan said as she walked through the door.

After a homemade meal, courtesy of Konan, and a few hours of small talk Naruto set his bed up for his guests. Ryuuzetsu and Konan at first didn't accept the offer, but Naruto refused to make his guests sleep on his couch. As Naruto slept on the couch, nightmares started to crowed his dreams.

* * *

_"Hn you're so annoying. I'll shut you up for good this time." _Sasuke said as flashed forward and stabbed Sakura in the chest. Her blood splattering Naruto's face.

_"N-Naruto." _Sakura said as she fell forward, dead.

_"You're next next, dobe." _Sasuke said, his arm coated in electricity.

Naruto just stood there shell shocked as Sasuke's arm shot forward.

Just before Sasuke's arm pierced Naruto's chest, he shot up on the couch drenched in a cold sweat. Naruto sat on the couch panting as he relived the previous days events.

_"It felt so real," _Naruto thought as sat up. A nagging feeling him slip on his jacket and sandals. _"I know she's alright, but I have to be sure." _Naruto thought as he walked out his door towards Sakura's house.

Naruto arrived at Sakura's home, and immediately jumped up to her balcony. Looking through the sliding glass doors, Naruto spotted Sakura sleeping soundly in her bed. Naruto just sat there watching her for a few minutes.

_"Kami she's beautiful while she sleeps." _Naruto thought just before he stood up to leave.

But just as Naruto was about to leave, he saw Sakura start to thrash in her bed.

"Sasuke no!" Sakura yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto immediately opened the sliding door and took Sakura in his arms.

"Shh Sakura-chan it's alright I'm here." Naruto said trying to sooth Sakura.

"N-Naruto thank Kami you're here," Sakura said as she cried into his chest. "I was having a terrible nightmare. I kept reliving Sasuke killing me over and over again."

"I was having the same dream," Naruto said as he held Sakura close. "But I'm here now, and I will never let anything like that happen to you again."

After letting Sakura hold him for a few more minutes, Naruto stood to leave. But he was stopped when Sakura grabbed his arm.

"Please Naruto don't go," Sakura said as she started to shake lightly. "I don't think I can go back to sleep by myself."

Naruto looked rather nervous at this offer, but he saw the fear in Sakura's eyes.

"Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he kicked off his sandals and climbed into bed with Sakura.

"Goodnight Naruto, I love you." Sakura said as she lay facing Naruto.

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he kissed Sakura's forehead, his lips surrounding the purple seal on her head. "Goodnight"

With a smile Sakura turned her back to Naruto and got closer to him. Letting his arms wrap around her, and pull her closer to him.

* * *

Naruto awoke the next day after having the best sleep in his entire life. When he looked down, Naruto saw that Sakura was still asleep. He looked at the clock, and saw that it was still early in the morning.

_"Hmm, don't have to be up for a few more hours. Might as well sleep in for once." _Naruto thought as his eyes slowly started to close again.

But just as Naruto was drifting off to sleep, a loud pounding at Sakura's front door woke both Sakura and him up.

"Naruto! I know you're in there you asshole!"

Naruto ran to the balcony and looked for who was pounding at the door. When he looked he spotted three people standing in front of Sakura's home.

Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo. Shit he was on for a rough morning.

* * *

**There we go chapter 3 down. Like it, Love it, Hate it, let me know. So remember to Favorite/Follow, Review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. Any and all feedback is very welcome. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	4. Chapter 4 Revelations

**Wow almost 150 follows/favorites and over 30 reviews. You guys are awesome, so thank you all for your continued support for this story. For those of you who asked for Shion, Mei, etc. to be in the harem, they might end up as one off members but nothing is set in stone yet. Also thanks to all of you who sent me ideas for this story, they were really helpful. So with all of that out of the way, let's get on with the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

One thought ran through Naruto's mind as he looked at Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo.

_"This is gonna fucking suuuuck." _Naruto thought as he prepared to jump down.

Naruto knew what to expect from Karin, because he had spent some time around her. But Suigetsu and Jugo were wild cards, he didn't know what to expect from them.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing!? I was sleeping." Naruto said as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

Instantly Karin's head snapped towards Naruto.

"YOU! YOU GET DOWN HERE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Karin yelled furiously as she gestured for Naruto to come down.

Just then Sakura walked up behind Naruto.

"What the hell is going out here!?" Sakura said in an irritated tone.

Then she looked down and spotted the remaining members of Team Taka.

"Oh hell this is gonna get ugly," Sakura said as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "You need me to come down there with you?"

"Nah you just go and keep your parents out of this." Naruto said as he gave Sakura a quick kiss, before he jumped down to the street.

As soon as his feet hit the ground, he had to dodge a punch from Karin.

"STAY STILL YOU BASTARD!" Karin yelled as she tried to hit Naruto, but he easily dodged each one.

Getting tired of dodging Naruto grabbed Karin's fist, effectively stopping her assault. She tried to swing her other fist, but Naruto caught that one too.

"Are you done?" Naruto asked in a bored tone.

Karin just growled and tried to headbutt Naruto, but he just leaned back so that she completely missed.

"You good now?" Naruto asked as noticed tear drops hitting the ground.

"Why!? Why did you kill Sasuke-kun!?" Karin yelled in Naruto's face.

"You want to know why I killed that bastard?" Naruto asked just as upset as her.

"YES!" Karin yelled as she struggled against Naruto's grasp.

"I'll tell you if you calm the fuck down, and don't try to kill me." Naruto said as he started to loosen his grip.

Karin thought for a minute before she took a deep breath and nodded. Naruto let Karin go, and started his explanation.

"You probably don't know what Sasuke planned to do," Naruto said as he took a deep breath. "He planned to kill all the Kage, the bijuu, and me."

"Why would he do that?" Suigetsu asked as he walked up next to Karin.

"Yes that doesn't make sense, Sasuke had given up on his revenge before we arrived on the battlefield." Jugo said as he stood on the other side of Karin.

"Sasuke believed that the Kage and the bijuu were the cause of all the wars and violence between the elemental nations. He wanted to destroy and rebuild." Naruto explained causing Jugo and Suigetsu to go wide eyed. Karin however wasn't swayed and was still extremely upset.

"Then why couldn't you just talk him out of it?" Karin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Don't you think we tried," Naruto said in an annoyed tone. "But the stupid teme wouldn't listen."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself before he explained the next part.

"However the main reason I had to kill Sasuke was," Naruto paused and clenched his fists. "Because he killed Sakura."

Suigetsu gasped, and Jugo seemed mildly surprised. Karin was momentarily shaken, before she continued.

"But that pink-haired slut is still alive!" Karin yelled as she gestured up to Sakura's room.

Hearing someone insult Sakura caused something in Naruto to snap.

"Don't you ever, EVER talk about Sakura-chan like that again!" Naruto yelled as he got in Karin's face. "And for you information the only reason she's alive is because of this!"

Naruto channeled chakra into his left eye and activated his rinnegan. Seeing that Naruto had the rinnegan made all three of them flinch in fear.

"I had to bring her back from the dead!" Naruto yelled as he tried to calm his anger. Taking a deep breath he continued. "You know you should be thanking me, because if it wasn't for me you'd still be in that damn genjutsu."

"But that doesn't make sense, that's not the Sasuke-kun I knew." Karin said as she started to cry.

Naruto walked up to Karin and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Karin, I know you loved Sasuke, but he didn't love you. Sasuke didn't love anyone, he wanted to isolate himself in darkness," Naruto said as he tried to comfort Karin. "He would have sacrificed you in a heartbeat to advance his goal. And if I remember right, he did try and kill you once."

Karin only sobbed more as Naruto brought up that painful memory.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Karin asked, but Naruto's response shocked her.

"Hey family has to stick together, right!" Naruto said with a grin.

"W-What do you mean, f-family?" Karin asked wide-eyed.

"Karin what's your last name?" Naruto asked as gave Karin a warm smile.

"It's Uzumaki, why?" Karin asked not following.

"Well you're looking at Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said with extreme pride.

"You're an Uzumaki!" Karin said as her eyes lit up.

"Yep, so we're family." Naruto said with a massive smile.

"W-Wow I-I have family." Karin said with a smile as tears of joy fell from her eyes. She then grabbed Naruto and hugged him "I have a family"

Naruto hugged her back, and let her cry into his shoulder.

"Karin I know you're going through rough times now, but if you stay in the village I promise I'll help you through it," Naruto said as he looked Karin in her red eyes. "Plus with your sensory abilities, and your healing powers you'd be a huge asset to the village. I'll even ask Sakura-chan to help train you in medical ninjutsu."

Karin thought for a moment, she really didn't have anywhere else to go. Plus Naruto was right, she had family here and she could be of use.

"Okay Naruto you got a deal." Karin said happily.

Then Naruto turned to Suigetsu and Jugo.

"So what are you guys gonna do?" Naruto asked,

"I guess I could head back to Kiri, and see if they'll let me back into the village." Suigetsu said with a shrug as he sipped his water.

"I still need to get my murderous temptations under control. So I'll try and find Orochimaru-sama and see if he can assist me." Jugo said in a monotone voice.

Karin turned to her two Taka teammates.

"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye. I know we didn't always get along, but it was still fun." Karin said as she hugged Suigetsu and Jugo. "You two be sure to come see me."

Both of them nodded and started walking towards the village gates. Naruto then turned to Karin.

"Well let's go tell Tsunade-baachan that you wanna enlist as a ninja," Naruto said as he turned to leave with Karin in tow. "Oh we'll also have to stop by my place real quick to pick a couple people up then we'll go."

As Naruto and Karin walked down the street, Sakura was watching from her balcony with a smile on her face.

_"Naruto is there anything you can't do?" _Sakura thought as she walked into her room to get ready, she had to meet Tsunade-sama to. She quickly dressed, and made herself some breakfast.

As Sakura was about to run out the door, she was stopped by her mother.

"Wait, Sakura before you go. I need to ask you something." Mebuki said as she walked up to her daughter.

"Sure mom what's up?" Sakura said in a confused voice.

"How...how do you know Kushina? She's been dead 17 years, and I know I didn't tell you about her." Mebuki said worry evident in her eyes.

Sakura took a deep breath, she might as well tell her.

"After we defeated Kaguya, Sasuke wanted to kill the Kage, and Naruto," Sakura said causing Mebuki to gasp. "I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen. So he called me annoying then he...then he...k-killed me."

Mebuki turned ghostly white when she heard this, and she looked like she was gonna pass out.

"D-Dead," Mebuki stammered out as she braced herself against the wall.

"Yeah, while I was...dead...I met Kushina, and her husband Minato. We talked, and they helped me realize my feelings for Naruto." Sakura said as she thought back to her talk with Kushina.

"Then that means Naruto brought you back to life," Mebuki said to herself.

_"Thank you Naruto, thank you for always protecting my little girl." _Mebuki thought as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Mom it's alright I'm fine now." Sakura said trying to sooth her mother.

"No, no it's not that dear. Just...just thank Naruto for me, and be sure to give him all your love." Mebuki said as she wiped her tears.

Sakura smiled and nodded before she ran out the door towards the Hokage Tower.

Mebuki smiled as she looked up.

_"Kushina, even in death you're looking out for me and my family, thank you." _Mebuki thought with a smile.

* * *

(30 Minutes Later)

After picking up Konan and Ryuuzetsu, and after explaining where he was all night. Naruto lead the three kunoichi into the Hokage Tower. When they reached Tsunade's door Naruto reached out and knocked. After a few moments Tsunade's voice echoed out.

"Enter!"

Naruto opened the door and lead the three kunoichi inside.

"Ah Naruto what can I do for you?" Tsunade asked happy to see her favorite knucklehead.

"Well baachan these three wanna enlist as Kohona shinobi." Naruto said gesturing to Konan, Ryuuzetsu, and Karin.

"Do they now." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair. "Well tell me your skills and your experience, and I will determine if you're capable to be shinobi. Because to be honest we have lost very few shinobi in the war, thanks to Naruto, but we were already severely undermanned before the war even began."

So Karin, Konan, and Ryuuzetsu all listed their former village, rank, skills, and experience.

"Very interesting, you're all very qualified," Tsunade leaned forward and looked all three women in the eyes. Looking for any hints of weakness, seeing none she leaned back in her chair. "All right, you're all in. Shizune take them to fill out some paper work, then give them their vests and head bands."

Shizune nodded and lead the three women out of the office. Naruto watched the three of them leave, and was about to walk out himself, but Tsunade stopped him.

"Wait gaki, I still got more to tell you. Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato, and Team 9 should be here momentarily." Tsunade said just as there was a knock at the door.

Yelling for the person to enter, the door opened to reveal everyone she had just mentioned.

"All you come in here, I have some good new and some bad news."

Everyone walked in and stood in front of Tsunade's desk.

"Well I'll tell you the good news first. As you all know, I'm getting old," This earned denial from everyone. "Ah shut up and let me talk. I've lived a long life, and I've seen a lot of things. I've fought in two wars, and seen a lot of people close to me die," Taking a deep breath Tsunade made her big announcement. "I decided I'm gonna step down, as Hokage."

This earned gasps from everyone in the room.

"So who's gonna take your place?" Naruto asked with hope in his eyes.

"I've decided that Kakashi will be taking my place." Tsunade said, causing everyone's heads to snap towards the stunned man.

"ME!" Kakashi said utterly shocked he was picked, and Naruto wasn't.

"Yes Kakashi you. You've got good skills in politics, and you're known around the shinobi world. Plus you're on of the strongest shinobi this village has to offer." Tsunade said as she turned to Naruto. "I know you're probably upset Naruto, but you need to improve your political skills before you can be Hokage."

Everyone turned to Naruto, who for a moment had a flash of disappointment in his eyes. But then he got a massive grin on his face.

"I understand baa-chan, congratulations Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said as he smiled at his sensei.

_"Wow he's taking this very well." _Kakashi thought as he looked at his student.

Tsunade smiled as she saw how well Naruto was taking the news. But then her expression changed to one of sadness as she looked at Team 9.

"Team 9," Tsunade said causing Neji, TenTen, and Lee to face her. "I have some bad news for you guys."

"What is it Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked not liking the tone of Tsunade's voice.

"Gai...Gai can't be a shinobi anymore," This caused everyone's eyes to widen. "He's suffered serious injuries to his spine, and he will be confined to a wheelchair for the rest of his life."

Neji and Tenten's eyes fell to floor as they thought of their sensei. But Lee was nearly in tears, but then a look a determination spread across his face.

"You guys we cannot be sad, it is not what Gai-sensei would want. We cannot let our flames of youth die out! Now let's go visit Gai-sensei and give him our support." Lee's sudden declaration brought some life back into Neji and Tenten. With a cheer Lee ran out the door with Neji and Tenten close behind, all three determined to help their sensei.

"Well that's bushy brows for you. He can make light of almost any situation." Naruto said with a smile.

"Naruto there's one more thing I need to discuss with you," Tsunade then looked at Kakashi, Yamato, and Sakura. "In private."

Getting the hint the three left the room, and closed the door. But as Kakashi and Yamato walked down the hall Sakura pressed her ear against the door.

"Gaki I know about you and Sakura," Tsunade said causing Naruto to sweat bullets. "And I couldn't be happier." she said with a smile.

Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But you know that you're the last Namikaze, and the last male Uzumaki." Tsunade said confusing Naruto.

"Yeah of course I know that." Naruto said not following Tsunade.

"Well I was digging through some old files, and I came across something that can help you rebuild you clans. It's called the CRA, or Clan Restoration Act, it will allow you to take multiple wives." Tsunade said causing Naruto to tense.

"Baachan I don't want to force girls to marry me." Naruto said taking a seat in front of Tsunade's desk.

"No, Naruto we won't be forcing any girls, it will all be voluntary. And you'll be the one who chooses the girls." Tsunade said causing Naruto ease up.

"Okay baa-chan I'll talk with Sakura about it." Naruto said with a smile, as he jumped out the open window. He needed to talk with someone.

_"Ugh Jiraiya that kid is gonna live out your perverted dreams." _Tsunade thought with a sigh, as she remembered Jiraiya.

Outside the door Sakura stood thinking about what she just heard. She really didn't want to share Naruto, but she knew that other girls loved Naruto. So with a look of determination she dashed out of the tower, she had a plan to enact.

Sakura never noticed Anko sitting just outside the open window Naruto jumped out of.

_"So the gaki is gonna be on the market, hmm I like the sound of that." _Anko thought as she licked her lips.

* * *

Naruto landed outside the Hyuuga estate. After what he just learned, he needed to talk with Hinata. He quickly walked up to one of the guards at the gate.

"Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to see Hinata." Naruto said as he approached the gates.

The guard eyed Naruto up and down, and motioned for Naruto to follow him. As they walked through the main house the man pointed to a door down a hallway.

"That is her room at the end of the hall on the right." The man said before he returned to his post.

Naruto thanked the man and started to walk down the hall. But just before he reached Hinata's door someone grabbed him and pulled him into a side room. When Naruto spun to see who grabbed him, he was surprised to see Neji.

"Neji what do you want?" Naruto asked slightly annoyed.

"Naruto I need to talk with you about Tenten." Neji said as he motioned for Naruto to sit down.

"What about Tenten?" Naruto asked interested in what Neji had to say.

"I know about Tsunade-sama enacting the CRA for you." Neji said shocking Naruto.

"How do you know about that already?" Naruto asked stunned that Neji already knew.

"We live in a ninja village Naruto, info travels remarkably fast." Neji explained as if it was obvious.

"Okay fine I guess I can believe that, but what does this have to do with Tenten." Naruto asked starting to catch on.

"I want you to give Tenten a chance," Neji said. As Naruto was about to object Neji stopped him. "I know you probably think she loves me, but I could never offer her the love she truly deserves. I've seen her give you these looks of great admiration, they're the same looks she gives me. Please Naruto just think about it, I want Tenten to be happy."

Naruto thought for a moment, and decided to give it a try.

"Sure, Neji I'll give Tenten a chance." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Neji said as he shook Naruto's hand.

Naruto exited the room and walked the rest of the way to Hinata's room. He knocked on her door, there was the sound of shuffling footsteps before the door opened.

When Hinata opened the door, the last thing she expected to see was Naruto standing there.

"N-Naruto-kun." Hinata stuttered out surprised to see Naruto.

"Hi Hinata-chan can I talk to you?" Naruto asked to a stunned Hinata.

"S-Sure thing Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she lead Naruto into her room. They took a seat on her bed facing each other.

"Hinata-chan I need to talk with you about your confession." Naruto said making Hinata turn red.

_"Oh Kami what is he gonna say?" _Hinata thought as she tried to keep herself from fainting.

"But before you get your hopes up too high, Hinata-chan I'm with Sakura-chan," This caused Hinata's face to drop as she tried to hide her sadness. But she felt Naruto cup her chin and raise her head. "Please Hinata-chan just hear me out."

Hinata hesitated for a moment, but she nodded.

"Hinata-chan, Tsunade-baachan enacted this thing called the Clan Restoration Act," Hearing this piqued Hinata's interest. "This will allow me to have multiple wives. I just wanted to let you know that if Sakura-chan is okay with this, that you'll be the first person I ask. Because I care for you greatly Hinata and I want to see you happy." Naruto said causing a massive smile to grace Hinata's face.

Hinata then wrapped her arms around Naruto.

"Thank you so much Naruto-kun, I'm so happy you care so much for me." Hinata said as she hugged Naruto tightly.

Naruto released Hinata from the hug and gave her a kiss on the check. Instantly Hinata's face burned bright red as she touched a hand to her cheek.

"I'll see you soon Hinata." With that Naruto was out the door, and on his way home.

As soon as the door closed Hinata promptly feel unconscious.

* * *

"I wonder where Sakura-chan is?" Naruto asked himself as he opened his door.

Naruto walked into his apartment and was surprised to see it empty.

_"Where are Konan and Ryuuzetsu." _Naruto thought as he spotted his a light streaming out of his bedroom.

Suspecting and intruder, Naruto grabbed a hidden kunai and snuck towards his door. Slowly pushing it open Naruto was surprised to see Sakura sitting on his bed wearing just a pink bathrobe.

"S-Sakura-chan what are you doing here, and where are Konan and Ryuuzetsu?" Naruto asked he tried to fight off his blush.

"I sent Konan and Ryuuzetsu out for a while. I needed to speak with you in private." Sakura said as she stood and approached Naruto.

"W-What do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I overheard you and Tsunade-sama discussing the CRA earlier," Hearing this caused Naruto flinch. "But before you start to worry, I'm okay with it."

"R-Really?" Naruto asked not believing his ears.

"I'm okay with it as long as I can be your first." Sakura said as she captured Naruto's lips with her's.

**(Warning LEMON AHEAD! If you don't want to read, just skip it)**

The kiss quickly evolved into a full blown makeout session, with Naruto's tongue dancing with Sakura's. Slowly they both moved towards the bed, eventually Naruto's legs hit his bed and slowly he lowered himself onto the bed. Sakura was now straddling Naruto as they continued to tongue wrestle.

Naruto's hands started to wander Sakura's body. His hands slipped into Sakura's robe, and he started running his hands up her side. Eventually he got bold and grabbed Sakura's firm ass. This earned a groan of pleasure from Sakura.

"Oh you dirty boy." Sakura said with a dirty smile as she undid Naruto's jacket and took off his shirt.

Now it was Sakura's turn to let her hands wander Naruto's body. Her hands traced the muscles on his chest and stomach. She grinned when she felt Naruto's hardening manhood press against her thigh.

"Someone's getting excited." Sakura said as she grinded against Naruto's groin causing him to groan.

Wanting to move things along, Sakura grabbed for the belt of her robe and gave it a slow tug. Slowly she shrugged off the robe and let Naruto get a full view of her naked body.

Sakura's skinned seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. Her perfect sized breasts were finally on display for Naruto. He looked down and saw that Sakura was wet with anticipation.

Naruto reached out and gently cupped Sakura's breasts, causing her to moan. He wanted to play and fondle her breasts all day, but from the moans Sakura was letting out he knew she was ready.

"Naruto I would love to take this slow, but I need you now I've waited a long time for this," Sakura said breathlessly.

Naruto smiled and undid his pants, pulling his boxers down with them. Sakura gasped when she saw the size of Naruto's manhood.

_"Oh sweet Kami I never thought he'd be this big." _Sakura thought as she started to stroke Naruto's dick.

**"Oooo that's gonna feel so good inside us." **Inner Sakura said as she licked her lips.

Naruto grinned as he watched Sakura stoke him.

**"You're welcome for this once kit. Besides giving you chakra, I 'enhanced' a few choice features." **Kurama said with a perverted grin on his face.

Naruto grabbed Sakura and laid her on her back. Then he positioned himself at her entrance. He looked at her asking for permission.

"Don't worry about hurting me Naruto. I lost my hymen after training with Tsunade-sama, just take it slow at first." Sakura said as she kissed Naruto.

Naruto slowly pushed himself into Sakura, and they both groaned at the feeling. After he was fully sheathed inside her, Naruto slowly started to piston in and out of Sakura. Causing Sakura to start moaning loudly. Not getting enough Sakura urged Naruto on.

"Oh Naruto-kun faster, harder." Sakura said as she moaned lewdly.

Naruto happily obliged and sped up his thrusts. After pounding into Sakura for almost 10 minutes they were both at their limits.

"Sakura I'm gonna come." Naruto groaned out through clenched teeth.

"Me too come inside me Naruto-kun." Sakura said as she continued to meet Naruto's thrust with her own.

Seconds later Sakura came, and the feeling of Sakura's inner walls gripping him caused Naruto to release his sperm inside her.

They both panted and reveled in the after glow of their lovemaking. Naruto slowly pulled out of Sakura, and cleaned up the come that was running down her thighs. Naruto then laid next to Sakura and pulled her close.

**(LEMON END)**

"That was amazing." Sakura said as she snuggled up closer to Naruto.

"You took the words right out of my mouth." Naruto said as he kissed the top of Sakura's head.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura said as she drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed her naked body against his.

Naruto slowly drifted off to sleep with Sakura in his arms. But he knew now that Sakura wouldn't be the only girl he would be doing this with.

* * *

**There we go Chap. 4 is done. Did you guys enjoy the lemon, let me know. If I don't get in trouble with Critics United the lemons will remain in the main story. If something does happen, the lemons will be written as their own separate stories. Before anyone asks, no Karin won't be in the harem. She will be like a sister to Naruto and the other girls. So remember to follow/favorite, review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**Updated harem list: Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Konan, Ryuuzetsu, TenTen, Temari, and Anko**


	5. Chapter 5 Building the Harem

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does(Even though he most certainly shouldn't)**

* * *

Naruto awoke as light streamed in from his window. He had, had the best dream of his entire life last night. He dreamed that he had come home to find Sakura waiting for him, and they had made love.

But as Naruto tried to lift his arm to stretch he felt a weight on one of his arms. He looked and he saw Sakura laying there, her pink hair splayed across the pillow and a content smile on her face. Naruto then noticed that Sakura was completely naked under the sheet, and his eyes widened when the memories of last night came flooding back.

_"So it wasn't a dream." _Naruto thought as a smile spread across his face.

He started to lovingly stroke Sakura's hair, this caused her to lean into his touch. After a few minutes of this Sakura started to wake up. With a quick stretch and a cute yawn, she slowly opened her eyes. When she turned her head she saw Naruto looking down at her with pure joy in his eyes. Sakura smiled and quickly closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sakura said as she slowly pulled away.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Naruto said in a slightly dreamy tone.

Sakura noticed this and decided to tease him.

"Well I'm gonna take a shower," Sakura said as she got up and walked toward the bathroom, still nude. As she walked she put some sway into her hips. But she stopped and turned to Naruto once she reached the bathroom's doorway. "Feel free to join me."

Naruto sat in his bed shocked for a moment, had Sakura just implied what he thought she had. But he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard the shower start. With speed that would make his father jealous, Naruto had sprinted into the bathroom and quickly jumped into the shower.

**(WARNING LEMON STARTS, SKIP IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ)**

Sakura knew he would join her, but she was still surprised when she felt his strong arms wrap around her. She turned, still wrapped in his arms, and gazed into his deep blue eyes.

Within seconds they were kissing each other passionately. His tongue quickly entwining with hers, as both their hands wandered each others bodies. Naruto quickly pushed Sakura against the shower's wall as they continued their heated kiss. Sakura moaned into the kiss when she felt one of Naruto's fingers slip into her wet slit. He quickly started to move his fingers in and out of her, and he added another finger when she started to grind against his hand. While one hand was fingering her, Naruto's other hand was playing with Sakura's breasts. He slowly kneaded and massaged her breasts, pinching her pink nipples every now and then.

Naruto's magic hands were quickly turning Sakura into a moaning mess. She couldn't last much longer, her orgasm was quickly approaching. But when she felt Naruto's hot breath on her ear she lost it.

"Come for me Sakura-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear before he stared kissing her neck.

"Ahhh...Narutooo!" Sakura yelled as she came all over his hand.

Naruto quickly brought the hand to his mouth and licked the juices off it.

"Mmm you taste good Sakura-chan." Naruto said causing Sakura to blush madly.

It was then that Sakura felt Naruto's manhood press against her stomach. She looked down and stared at his large cock for a moment before an idea popped into her head. Without warning Sakura had dropped to her knees in front of Naruto.

"Sakura-chan what are you...OHHH!" Naruto tried to speak, but he stopped and moaned when he felt Sakura take his manhood into her mouth.

Sakura swirled her tongue around the tip a few times, before she slowly started take inch after inch into her mouth. Once she got as much of his cock into her her mouth as she could, she started to bob her head up and down. Naruto let out a deep moan as Sakura's lips started sliding up and down his shaft.

But he nearly came when Sakura started to deepthroat him. Tears started to form in the corners of her eyes as she started to gag on his large cock. With a large intake of breath, Sakura took his manhood out of her mouth and started to stroke him. After catching her breath, she returned her lips to the tip of his manhood.

Sakura was surprised when she felt Naruto's hand grip her hair. She knew what he was planning to do so she didn't resist. Naruto started to face fuck Sakura, and she loved every minute of it. After a few minutes of this Naruto felt his orgasm fast approaching.

"S-Sakura I'm gonna come." Naruto said as he let go of her head.

Naruto was surprised when Sakura immediately returned to sucking him. With a deep groan Naruto came into Sakura's waiting mouth. Sakura savored the taste of his seed, finding she kinda liked it, and let it slide down her throat.

"W-Wow Sakura-chan that was amazing." Naruto panted as he started to comb his fingers through her hair.

Sakura stood up and looked at Naruto with half-lidded eyes.

"We're not done yet." Sakura said as she placed her hands on the wall and stuck her ass out.

Naruto grinned as he gripped her hips, and pushed his cock inside her. They both moaned as he pushed himself inside her. Sakura loved the way Naruto made her feel so full, and Naruto loved how tightly Sakura's womanhood gripped him. After a moment Naruto started to pump in and out of Sakura. He wanted to go slow at first, but Sakura was so tight it was hard.

Sakura let out a guttural moan, when she felt Naruto start to massage her clit. She quickly start to meet Naruto's thrusts with her own, but it still wasn't enough.

"Naruto faster, harder please!" Sakura moaned loudly as she took one of her hands and started to massage her breasts.

Naruto was all to happy to oblige, the slow pace was killing him. He sped up his thrusts and his hips became a blur.

"YES!" Sakura yelled as her pleasure soared from the increased speed and power of Naruto's thrusts.

Naruto was trying his absolute best to make this moment last as long as possible. He loved the feel of Sakura's womanhood gripping and massaging his shaft. But all good things must come to and end, and he felt his orgasm creeping up on him.

"Sakura-chan I'm gonna come." Naruto grunted out between thrusts.

"Me to, come inside me Naruto." Sakura said as her orgasm quickly approached.

**"Kit, before you release bite down onto her neck."**

_"What, why?" _Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

**"Just shut up and trust me!"**

Naruto decided not to argue and continued thrusting rapidly into Sakura.

Naruto sped up his thrusts and exploded inside of Sakura's waiting pussy. Sakura moaned lewdly when she felt Naruto's come fill her womb. But what sent her over the edge, was when she felt Naruto bite down into her neck. The mix of pain and pleasure sent Sakura over the edge. With a loud groan Sakura came around Naruto cock.

"That was even better than last night." Sakura panted out as she pushed herself off the wall and stood on shaky legs.

"Y-Yeah," Naruto said slightly out of breath.

**(LEMON END)**

"Now let's actually get clean." Sakura said as she reached for the soap.

As they started to clean each other off. Naruto noticed something he hadn't seen before on Sakura's left arm.

"Sakura when did you get a tattoo?" Naruto asked as he spotted the red and orange lines on Sakura's arm.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Sakura asked as she looked at her arm.

She was surprised to see three horizontal lines wrapping around her left arm, just below her shoulder. Two red lines with an orange one in between.

"That's new." Sakura said as she started to trace to lines.

Then it clicked for Naruto.

"It must be because of Kurama." Naruto said as he to traced the lines on Sakura's arm. "He told me to bite your neck."

"Ah I guess that makes sense, but what does this mean." Sakura said as he gestured towards the lines.

"It must mark you as my mate." Naruto said with a smile.

Hearing this made a smile spread across Sakura's face, as she looked at the lines across her arm. She was Naruto's now and forever, and she couldn't be happier.

* * *

After cleaning up Naruto made both of them breakfast, and much to Sakura's surprise it was actually pretty good. Once the meal was finished Naruto started walking Sakura towards the hospital.

"So what are you gonna do today?" Naruto asked as they walked towards the hospital hand in hand.

"Well I was gonna take Karin along with me on my shift, and show her the ropes. Then I was gonna go out with Ino after work for a bit." Sakura said as they neared the hospital. "What about you?"

"Well I was gonna go talk to Hinata again, then I was gonna train with my rinnegan." Naruto said as they stopped in front of the hospital.

"Okay," Sakura said as tried to hide her jealousy. Sure she agreed to let him start the CRA, but it would take time for her to adjust. "Well I'll see you later."

Before Sakura could enter the hospital Naruto grabbed her arm and pulled her into a kiss. Naruto ran his hands through her hair as they kissed. When they parted Sakura was left breathless.

"You should grow your hair out again. I always loved your long pink hair." Naruto said as ran his hands through her pink strands.

Sakura's face turned as pink as her hair when she heard this. She lightly punched him in the arm and turned to walk into the hospital, but when she opened the door she stopped.

"I'll think about it." With that Sakura stepped into the hospital, leaving Naruto with a massive grin on his face.

Sakura quickly spotted Karin waiting for in the lobby. Karin now wore a chunnin vest over her normal outfit, and she had a Kohona headband wrapped around her arm. But when Sakura walked up, she noticed Karin had a big smirk on her face.

"What!?" Sakura asked somewhat agitated.

"Looks like someone had some fun last night." Karin said causing Sakura to madly blush.

"W-What are you talking about?" Sakura stuttered out.

_"How the fuck does she know?" _Sakura frantically thought.

"Don't even try to deny it," Karin said with a knowing tone. "I can tell by your chakra, it's much warmer and brighter. Also there's a hint of the kyuubi's chakra in you."

_"Fuck I forgot she could sense things like that!" _Sakura thought as she berated herself for forgetting that detail.

**"Kami you're so stupid sometimes," **Inner Sakura chastised.

"You don't mention a word to anyone. I don't need this getting out yet," Sakura said as she stood in front of Karin. "Now come on, I have a lot to show you."

"Yes ma'am." Karin said with that large smirk still plastered on her face.

Sakura had a smirk of her own as she lead Karin through the hospital.

_"I hope you're ready Karin, because just like Tsunade-shishou, I'm going to make your life a living hell with this training."_

* * *

Naruto was walking towards the Hyuuga estates, enjoying the nice day. But when he was about two blocks away, he was grabbed and dragged into an alley. Naruto quickly entered bijuu mode to try and fight off his attacker. But he was shocked to see it was Anko who had grabbed him.

"Easy gaki calm down!" Anko said slightly worried of what might have happened. Okay so maybe grabbing Naruto and dragging him into an alley wasn't the best idea.

"Oh sorry Anko-sensei you scared me." Naruto said as he dropped his bijuu mode.

"Drop the sensei thing kid, just call me Anko." The purple-haired woman said as she released Naruto from her grasp.

"Sure thing Anko," Naruto said with a smile. "So what did you want?"

Hearing this made Anko blush. Wait! Was Naruto seeing things, Anko was actually blushing.

"W-Well I was wondering.." Anko tried to say, but she started to stutter like a shy little girl.

Now Naruto knew something was up, Anko never stuttered.

"Anko what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he put a hand on his shoulder.

Anko looked at Naruto's arm and she seemed to relax.

"I-I heard Tsunade-sama put you in the CRA. I was just outside the window listening in on the conversation," Anko said making Naruto go wide eyed. "And I was wondering if...if you'd give me a chance to be one of your wives. I just want a chance to prove myself to you."

Naruto was shocked to say the least. Anko was on of the last people he'd expect to want to be with him.

"W-Well I don't know." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his nervously.

"Please, Naruto just give me a chance! One date that's all I'm asking for!" Anko said her eyes pleading, she looked like she was gonna cry.

Naruto looked into her pleading eyes, and he knew he couldn't deny her. He looked at her and his eyes softened.

"Sure thing Anko-chan." Naruto said with a large smile.

Anko was elated that he'd give her a chance, and when she heard him add the -chan to her name her heart beat faster. A few tears of joy escaped her eyes.

"Thank you Naruto!" Anko said happily as she wrapped her arm around him. Naruto was surprised at first, but he did return the hug.

Quickly wiping her tears she looked at Naruto, and almost got lost in his eyes.

"Meet me at my usual dango shop in two days, at 3:00. Don't be late gaki." Anko quickly pecked Naruto on the cheek before she jumped onto the roofs tops.

When she was gone, Naruto leaned against the alley wall and held his rapidly beating heart.

"That woman is seriously crazy, I never know what she's gonna do next," Naruto said as smile graced his lips. "And that's what I love about her."

With that Naruto exited the alley and continued to making his way towards the Hyuuga estates.

* * *

After his encounter with Anko, Naruto once again stood in front of the Hyuuga estates main gate. Like last time the guard led him through the halls, but this time he was lead to a different room.

"Hinata-sama is training through those doors." The guard said before he left.

Naruto quietly opened the doors and stepped inside. He quickly spotted Hinata practicing her jyuuken fighting style. Her movements were graceful and elegant, almost as if she was dancing. He watched entranced by her movements. It was then that he noticed Hinata had stopped.

Hinata had stopped her training and was taking a breather. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone clapping behind her. She spun around and saw her long time crush standing there. There was only one reason he would be here, so soon. He had received his answer from Sakura, and he was here to tell her what she had said.

"O-Oh h-hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said as Naruto started to walk towards her.

"Hi Hinata-chan, you were amazing out there. You looked so graceful, and at the same time so deadly." Naruto said with a big grin making Hinata blush bright red.

"I'm guessing Sakura-san gave you her answer." Hinata said the anticipation killing her.

"Yeah, she did." Naruto said as he took a deep breath.

_"Oh no, why is he taking a breath. No it must be, because she said no!"_ Hinata thought as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

But to her utter and complete shock Naruto cupped her chin and kissed her. All thoughts left Hinata's mind as she quickly returned to kiss and fought desperately to not faint. After the best few moments of her life, Hinata felt Naruto break their kiss.

"She said yes." Naruto said as he ran his fingers through Hinata's long hair.

Hinata was overjoyed when she heard this. She now had a chance to always be their for Naruto, and she would not blow this chance.

"You know Hinata I've wanted to do that for a while." Naruto said as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"R-Really?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah ever since you stood up to Pein you've had a special place in my heart." Naruto said with a smile.

"Oh Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled as she kissed him again.

This time the kiss was much more intense. She felt him lick her bottom lip, getting the hint she opened her mouth. Instantly Naruto's tongue was wrestling with hers. Hinata was in heaven as they kissed, his lips felt perfect on hers.

Naruto wanted to continue, he wanted to take Hinata to her room and show her the love she deserved. But now was not the time, he liked Hinata a lot but he needed to get to know her better her first. He broke the kiss much to Hinata's disapproval.

"Hinata-chan I'm gonna take you out tomorrow, and we're gonna go on a date," Naruto said earning a happy squeak form Hinata. "I'll pick you up here, at 7:00 tomorrow."

Hinata just dumbly nodded. It was all she could manage as her mind processed all amazing things that had just happened to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he gave Hinata a kiss on the cheek before he walked out of the room.

As soon as Naruto left the room Hinata passed out with a smile plastered on her face.

* * *

Sakura sat at a small tea shop with Ino. Sakura's morning had been a living hell. Karin was smart and picked things up fast, but Kami could she get on her nerves. And Sakura knew that Karin had told a few people about what happened between her and Naruto. Because she had been getting strange looks from some of the nurses and doctors.

_"Stupid Karin, I told her to keep her mouth shut! I'll make her pay for squealing later!" _Sakura thought angrily as she sipped her tea.

Then there was Ino. She had been acting weird all day. Every time Sakura saw her, she had this distant look in her eyes. Much like she had now. It looked as if she was thinking about something important. Getting fed up she decided to find out what was going on.

"Ino-pig what's up?" Sakura asked snapping Ino out of her daze.

"Huh, oh nothing Forehead." Ino said as she took a sip from her tea.

"You're a horrible liar pig, now talk to me." Sakura said as she place her hand on Ino's.

Ino looked down at her hand and sighed.

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Ino said as she looked Sakura in the eyes.

"Sure Ino anything." Sakura said dropping the -pig from her name, seeing how serious she was being.

"I-I heard Tsunade-sama placed Naruto in the CRA," Ino said causing Sakura to go wide eyed, she almost chocked on the tea in her mouth. "A-And I wanted to ask you if I could have a chance to be one of Naruto's wives."

Sakura was shocked to say the least. She certainly wasn't expecting that. But Sakura's eyes narrowed, as she looked at Ino. Now Ino wasn't a slut, but she seemed to be interested in a new guy every week. Sakura didn't want Naruto to get into a relationship with Ino, only for her to move on to another guy.

"Why?" Sakura asked more harshly than she intended.

"W-What do you mean?" Ino asked surprised by Sakura's response.

"Why do you want to be with Naruto. Ino I've seen you jump from guy to guy, and I don't want Naruto to be just a fling for you." Sakura said as she sipped her tea.

"Trust me Sakura, Naruto won't be just a fling." Ino said with a dry chuckle.

"Why?" Sakura asked her eyes narrowing.

"Because...because ever since he saved the village from Pein, I get this tingling feeling in the pit of my stomach every time I'm around him," Ino said as her mind started to drift to thoughts of Naruto. "I joked that I could fall for him back then, but after he held me and comforted me after the war I've had this deep longing for him. Then after he brought back my father I wanted to do everything in my power to make up for all the shit I've put him through. I want to make him happy, like the way he makes me happy."

Sakura was almost in tears as she listened to Ino explain her feelings for Naruto. When Ino was finished Sakura once again place her hand on top of Ino's.

"Of course you can be one of Naruto's wives. There's no one else I'd rather share him with." Sakura said with a smile.

"Thank you forehead!" Ino said as she leaned across the table and hugged Sakura.

Sakura quickly hugged her best friend back. When Ino sat back in her seat, she seemed much happier and back to her old self. Soon they were both laughing and arguing like usual.

After lunch they both went their separate ways. Sakura had to finish her shift at the hospital, and continue teaching Karin. Ino had finished her shift at the hospital and was on her way towards her family flower shop. All along the way she was in deep thought, she had a date to plan.

* * *

**There we chapter 5 is done. What did you guys think. Love it. Hate it. Did you enjoy the lemon. What do you think of Kishimoto's interview, let me know. So remember to Follow/Favorite and review. Also remember to PM me any ideas you guys, they're very helpful. Also regarding the whole rings on Sakura's arm, I got that idea from another story and I really thought it was an interesting idea. The same thing with Ino and Sakura's talk in the tea shop, I read that in another story and I thought it fit in this story. Give me feed back it's what helps me and motivates me to write this story. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**(Rant Time)**

**Well it's official, I think I hate Kishimoto now. There's an interview floating around, whether it's real or not I don't know. But in the interview Kishimoto says that Sakura would quote "be kind of a terrible woman" if she moved on from Sasuke to Naruto. I don't care if you ship NH or SS, what Kishimoto said is just plain horrible. He say's he was on the fence about having Sakura start to love Naruto, but he felt Sakura would "be a terrible woman" because she loved Sasuke and moved on. So you're telling me that if a girl moves on from an abusive relationship it makes her a terrible woman just because she loved the guy. Sasuke has done nothing but abuse Sakura since he's known her. So why would Sakura wanting to move on make her a terrible woman. I'm not even a girl an I find this horribly offensive. Kishimoto is sending an awful message to people who read his manga, especially girls. So if this interview is true than I officially give up on you Kishimoto, and you've lost all my support and respect. I seriously don't even want to bother watching the Last now, because of all this bullshit. But I want to see some explanation as to why Naruto switches from Sakura to Hinata. I want to see Naruto confess to Sakura, or at least tell her that he loved her. I want to see Naruto tell Sakura that it was him on the bench that complimented her forehead. But I won't get my hopes up too high, because I can almost guarantee the movie won't address Naruto's feelings for Sakura at all. It will just be 110 mins of NaruHina(I don't hate the pairing) with no resolution for his feelings for Sakura. And if any of the leaks I've read are true, than the movie will literally make no sense and be one giant fucking mess. I mean one of the leaks I read was that Naruto and Hinata get stuck on an island for like 2-3 months(All while the moon is still threatening the Earth). During that time Hinata teaches Naruto to cook and dance(Umm what) and Naruto teaches Hinata the Rasengan(No just no, that would literally be the stupidest shit ever if Hinata learned the Rasengan). Then the worst part of the leaked info is a part when Naruto tells Hinata that one of the reasons he didn't act on his feelings for her was, because something his mother said was holding him back. HOW FUCKING DARE YOU make Kushina's DYING wish seem like something that was holding Naruto back! That pisses me off more than anything else! If that is true and it's in the movie I will officially hate this fucking series. If any of that shit is real it will be more of comedy to me than a serious movie. So if that interview is real, Kishimoto better be prepared to lose a massive chunk of his female readers, he officially sealed his own coffin with this one. I will finish this story, because I don't like to leave things half finished and I love writing this story. I will watch the anime up until the parts with Chap. 700 and beyond. Hell I'll even watch the Last, just to see how much of a giant fucking mess it will be. God everything was great about this series until like 3 weeks ago, when all this shit hit the fan. But I can only pray that Kishimoto realizes his mistakes, and addresses this shit, because I'm officially done with you Kishimoto DONE! I put my faith in you, and you completely shit all over it. Sorry about the rant, but I just needed to get this shit off my chest.**


	6. Chapter 6 Building Relationships

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

(Team 7 Training Grounds)

Naruto strode onto Team 7's old training ground. He was flooded with memories, that brought a smile to his face. But his smile turned to a frown when he thought of Sasuke. He clenched his fist in anger when he thought of his former best friend.

"Why did you have to do that you stupid teme," Naruto said to himself. "You could have come back with us, and we could have been a team again."

Now Naruto was clenching his fists so hard, that he broke the skin of his palms. He could feel the Kyuubi's chakra starting to influence him as his anger grew. But he took a few breaths and calmed himself.

_"I've got focus, I won't be able to train properly if I'm angry." _Naruto thought as he channeled chakra into his left eye.

Naruto opened his left eye and his blue tomoe rinnegan appeared.

"Okay let's see what this thing can do," Naruto said as he felt the rinnegan's power course through him. "First let's see if I can do that teleport thing Sasuke was doing."

Naruto scanned for an object to switch with. He spotted a lone log across the field, and he focused in on it. Seconds later Naruto found himself standing where the log was.

"Whoa." Naruto said in a low voice as he gazed at the log he switched with.

He remembered Sasuke saying that the teleport only had a short range.

_"Well let's see if I can increase this things range. But if I can't then I can always learn dad's **Hiraishin **jutsu."_ Naruto thought as he prepared to continue his training.

But before he could start again, he heard someone speak up behind him.

"You know I could help you train your rinnegan."

Naruto turned around to see Konan standing there. Konan was now dressed in standard jonin apparel with her headband tied around her head.

"Oh hey Konan-chan! How are you?" Naruto asked happy to see his blue-haired friend.

"I'm doing fine Naruto." Konan replied with small smile.

"How are you adjusting to life in the village?" Naruto said as he turned off his rinnegan.

"It was difficult at first, but I'm really starting to like it here. The people are all so nice and the shinobi are very helpful when I have questions." Konan said as she turned to gaze at the village walls behind them.

"Well that's great to hear." Naruto said with his trademark grin.

"As I was saying before, I can help you train with your rinnegan. I learned a lot about how it works from Nagato and Yahiko." Konan said as she walked up to Naruto.

"Sure thing Konan-chan, any help will be great." Naruto said as he again channeled chakra into his left eye.

Walking towards the middle of the field, Naruto started his training again.

After training for a few hours, Naruto had mastered several new abilities thanks to his rinnegan. He could now make a **Rasenshuriken** with every chakra nature. He also learned all the major chakra points thanks to Konan, even though he couldn't use the jyuuken, it was still good to know. Naruto had also mastered a few of the **Six Paths Technique**. He could now push and repel attacks with ease, summon a few of the rinnegan summons, and he could absorb chakra fairly well.

Naruto now lay in the center of the field panting in exhaustion. As he lay there he felt someone sit down next to him. He turned his head and saw Konan sitting next to him, gazing up at the sky.

"You know you're just like them," Konan said with a smile as she continued to look at the sky. She looked down at Naruto to see him looking at her in confusion.

She tried not to giggle at the face he was making.

"I'm talking about Yahiko and Nagato. You're just like them. Nagato had this undying determination to make his dreams of peace real, and Yahiko was a carefree and kind person. You've carried out both their wills, and I couldn't be more thankful," Konan said, but just as Naruto tried to speak she choked back a sob. "I...I miss them so much sometimes."

Seeing that she was about to cry, Naruto quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around Konan.

"I know it's hard Konan-chan, just let it out don't bottle up your feelings." Naruto said in soothing voice.

Konan tried to fight the tears, she was a kunoichi dammit. But the pain that she had held in for so long burst out. She wrapped her arms around Naruto and openly wept into his chest.

"Why did they have to die? Nagato, Yahiko, and Jiraiya-sensei are all dead, I have no one left." Konan said in between sobs.

"You're wrong Konan-chan you still have me, and I'll never leave you alone again." Naruto said in the most sincere voice Konan had ever heard.

Konan looked into Naruto's eyes and a wave of emotions flowed through her. She didn't understand what she was currently feeling for Naruto, but she knew it felt right. Then she said something that shocked him.

"Kiss me."

Those two simple words raced through Naruto's mind. Oh he wanted to kiss her, to take all her worries away. But he knew she didn't really want to, she was just confused about her emotions right now.

"Konan, I can't do that you're confused right now." Naruto said as tried to push her away.

"Naruto please! Just one kiss, I have to know something." Konan said with pleading eyes.

Naruto looked into her deep amber eyes. He saw all the emotion they held. Naruto had never truly noticed how beautiful Konan truly was.

_"Kami how did I never notice how stunning she is." _Naruto thought as his eyes wandered to her lips.

He gazed at her lips for a moment, and he made his desicion.

_"Fuck it." _Naruto thought as he leaned forward and captured her lips.

Fireworks instantly exploded in Konan's head when she felt his lips on hers. He was so passionate and loving, he was making her melt. Her hands found their way to his hair and tangled themselves in his blonde locks.

Naruto slowly lowered them to the ground. He started to lick her bottom lip, she understood what he wanted and opened her mouth. Her tongue instantly found his, and a wrestle for dominance began. Naruto's more experienced tongue eventually won, and he started to explore her mouth.

When they broke the kiss they were both panting. Naruto looked at Konan, and he came to a conclusion. He wanted her to be with her forever, he wanted her bad.

"Konan," Naruto said causing her to look at him with half-lidded eyes. "Will you do me the honor of being one of my wives?"

Konan didn't even to wait to answer, as she launched herself at Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, of course I will. I love you." She said before she captured his lips again.

After they broke the kiss Naruto again looked into her eyes.

"I love you too Konan." Naruto pecked her on the lips, and helped her to her feet.

"Let's head home." Naruto said as he walked them home. The entire time Konan had her head leaning against Naruto's shoulder.

After a peaceful walk through the village. Naruto and Konan stepped into his apartment. When they walked into the living room they spotted Ryuuzetsu sitting on the couch, apparently waiting for them.

"Where were you two all day." She asked suspiciously.

"Konan was helping me train with my rinnegan, that's all." Naruto said as he started to get nervous for some reason.

Ryuuzetsu looked and saw that their hands were intertwined. Her eyes narrowed, and she looked jealous for some reason.

"Fine." She said harshly before she walked into the room she was sleeping in and slammed the door.

Naruto and Konan just looked at each other, and shrugged before heading off to do their own thing.

* * *

Later that night Naruto lay awake on the couch. He couldn't fall asleep, his mind kept going over all the things that happened to him over the past few days. As he lay there he felt a chakra signature land on the roof. Naruto slowly got up,and walked out his front door. He pumped some chakra into his legs and jumped onto the roof. When he landed he quickly spotted someone sitting on the edge of the roof, as they gazed at the night sky.

As he approached he recognized who the person was. Her long white hair was lightly blowing in the gentle night breeze.

"Ryuuzetsu what are you doing up here?" Naruto asked as he sat next to her.

He saw her stiffen when he spoke to her.

"I thought you'd be with your girlfriend." Ryuuzetsu spat out harshly.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked confused by her sudden anger.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping with Konan. Don't even try to deny, I know you two are together." She said a little less harshly.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard that. Now things were starting to make sense.

"I don't want to sound rude or anything. But why do you care if we're together?" Naruto asked causing her head to snap towards him.

"It's just...it's just...why did you choose her, and not me!?" Ryuuzetsu nearly yelled in her frustration.

Now Naruto was not expecting that. He thought she might have been a little jealous, but he wasn't expecting this.

"You became this world's guiding light, and after we defeated Muku you became my hearts guiding light." Ryuuzetsu said as tears formed in her eyes.

Naruto was completely taken aback by this. He had no idea that Ryuuzetsu felt this strongly for him.

"But I guess I'm not good enough for you." Ryuuzetsu said as she started to stand up.

But she was stopped when Naruto reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Ryuuzetsu-chan, don't you ever say that. You're an amazing woman, and any guy would kill to be with you. It's just that I had no idea you felt this way," Naruto said as he cupped her cheek. "I would love absolutely to be with you."

Naruto looked into her pale ringed eyes, and he saw worry and doubt in them.

"B-But what about Konan?" She asked not wanting to break her new friends heart.

"You must not have heard, but Tsunade-baachan placed me in the CRA," Hearing this made Ryuuzetsu's eyes widen. "You'll have to share me, but we can still be together."

Ryuuzetsu looked into his eyes, and saw that he was telling the truth.

_"I may not like the idea of sharing him, but if it means I can be with him I'll deal with it." _Ryuuzetsu thought as she made up her mind.

"Okay Naruto I'll give it a chance." She said with a small smile.

Naruto grinned and started to get lost in her beautiful eyes. Eventually they were both leaning towards each other. Ryuuzetsu was the one who actually initiated the kiss. She closed the last few inches and captured Naruto's lips.

It wasn't a fierce or demanding kiss. It was a slow and loving one. The kiss didn't last long, they both broke apart and smiled at each other.

"Come on let's head back inside I'll stay with you both tonight." Naruto said as he held out his hand for Ryuuzetsu to take.

She smiled and accepted his hand. They both stood and walked back into Naruto's apartment. Where they both got into the bed with Konan, and went to sleep with Naruto's arms wrapped around the both of them.

* * *

(The Next Day at 7:00 p.m.)

Naruto stood outside the Hyuuga estates, waiting for Hinata. He had been planning this date for most of the day, he even dressed up a little for the date. He wore a orange button up shirt, with black dress pants. Naruto had tried to comb his hair, but after 5 minutes he gave up.

As Naruto stood their he went over everything that had happened to him during the day. First he met with Sakura and told her about Konan, Ryuuzetsu, and Anko. She was surprised to say the least, but she was still happy for him. Then Naruto had spent some family bonding time with Karin. They had gotten to know each other a lot better. She could seriously get on Naruto's nerves at times, but he still loved her like a sister. After spending time with Karin, Naruto did some training with Kiba, Lee, and Neji. They all put up a good fight, but they were no match for Naruto's new powers.

Just then the main gates opened and out stepped Hinata. She looked beautiful in the blue sundress that she was wearing. The dress was dark blue, and went to the top of her knees. She wore little makeup, but were she did have it only enhanced her natural beauty. Naruto was enchanted by her.

"H-Hey Hinata-chan, you look beautiful." Naruto said as he greedily drank in her image.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said as her cheeks were tinged pink.

"Well shall we get going?" Naruto said as he offered her his arm.

She smiled, nodded, and grabbed his arm. They walked through the village, talking quietly the whole way. Eventually they came to a stop in front of one of the most expensive restaurants in the village.

"Umm are you sure you can afford this place Naruto-kun, it's pricey even for my family," Hinata said. She didn't want Naruto going broke for her.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan it won't be a problem, just trust me." Naruto said with his foxy grin.

She nodded and let him lead her inside. The restaurant was lavishly decorated, and the delicious smells from the kitchen wafted throughout the entire restaurant.

Hinata was surprised to see Naruto walk up and simply ask for a table. The man he asked looked up and asked for a name and reservation.

"I don't have a reservation, but my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said making the man go wide eyed.

"Of course! Follow me sir, madam." The man said as he gestured for Naruto and Hinata to follow him.

Soon they were seated at a nice secluded table near the windows. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle when he saws Hinata's surprised face. A waiter quickly came and took their drink orders then left.

"Naruto-kun how did you do that?" Hinata asked still surprised at their amazing table.

"Hey what can I say, being the village hero has its perks." Naruto said with another grin.

"You certainly are a hero, Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a loving smile.

"Thanks Hinata-chan that means a lot to me." Naruto said as he returned her smile.

The rest of the dinner went off without a hitch. Naruto learned that Hinata and him had a lot in common. They both shared difficult pasts. Naruto didn't have his parents, but Hinata was shunned by her father and clan so she wasn't much better off. They both wanted to prove to others that they were strong, and wanted to earn everyone's respect. Naruto was actually surprised that Hinata seemed to dominate most of the conversation. He thought that he would have to pry things out of her, but once he got her talking she barely stopped.

After the amazing meal, Naruto lead Hinata through the streets of Konoha. He still had one more stop on the date. Along the way they continued their conversation. Soon Hinata was surprised to see them standing on top of the Hokage Mounument. He lead her towards the edge and they sat down, overlooking the entire village.

"It's truly beautiful isn't it?" Hinata asked as she gazed over the sprawling village.

"Not as beautiful as you." Naruto said causing Hinata's face to heat up.

Hinata turned to Naruto and suddenly captured his lips with hers. It was a gentle kiss that showed how much she truly cared for him. Hinata sighed when she broke the kiss and laid her head on Naruto's chest.

"Tonight was perfect Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a content smile on her face.

"Yeah it was." Naruto said as he held Hinata closer to him.

"Naruto-kun I love you." Hinata said as she looked Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto stared into her pale eyes and smiled.

"I love you too Hinata-chan." Naruto said as he gave Hinata a chaste kiss on the lips.

Hinata then returned to laying her head on Naruto's chest. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, just holding each other close. Eventually Naruto knew that he had to get her home. But just as he was about to stand, he noticed that Hinata was lightly snoring.

Naruto chuckled softly and lifted her, gently as possible, and carried her bridal style back towards her home. After an awkward explanation at the front gate, Naruto made his way through the estates. He found Hinata's room, where he expertly opened the door and gently laid her the bed and even tucked her in. Before he left he brushed the hair off her forehead and gave it a kiss.

"Goodnight Hinata-chan." Naruto whispered as he walked towards the door.

"Mmm Naruto-kun." Hinata sighed as she got comfortable under her covers.

Naruto smiled and exited the Hyuuga estates towards his home. He never noticed that Sakura had been following them most of the night, observing how their date went. He also never noticed the smile that was on her face as she walked home.

* * *

(Next Day 2:45 p.m.)

Naruto was in the middle of the training, when he suddenly felt like he was forgetting something. He reached into one of his pouches and pulled out a small watch. He checked the time, and when he saw it he nearly turned white. He had completely forgotten his date with Anko, and he had 15 minutes to get to the dango shop to meet her.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto yelled as he sprinted towards the village.

He reached the village gates in record time. Izumo and Kotetsu were scared shitless when they saw the orange and yellow blur fly through the village gates.

"Should we even bother?" Izumo lazily drawled out.

"Nah," Kotetsu said as he tried to get back to sleep.

Naruto barreled through the streets pushing anyone who got in his way. As he rounded a corner he cheeked his watch again, 2:58. Oh Kami, he was still a few blocks away, he was gonna be late. Seeing no other option Naruto entered his bijuu mode and ran as fast as his legs could take him. He rounded another corner and the dango shop came into view. Naruto picked up the pace. Once he was close enough he came to a skidding stop, kicking up a massive cloud of dust. When the dust cleared he saw Anko standing there.

Anko turned and checked the clock on the wall.

"3 o'clock on the dot, great timing gaki." Anko said with a smirk.

Naruto tried to grin as he stood there panting heavily.

"Well gaki, we going inside or what?" Anko said as she approached him.

Naruto nodded still out of breath. Anko smiled and grabbed Naruto's and led him into the dango shop.

* * *

**There we go Chap. 6 is done. Chap. 7 will pick up with Anko and Naruto's date. Don't expect the next chapter to come out this quickly. I just had a lot of free time today, because I didn't have school. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? What do think about this new info about the Last? Let me know, I love your guys feedback. So remember to Follow/Favorite, Review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**(Rant Time)**

**So apparently it's confirmed that part of the Last's plot will be Sakura letting Hinata have Naruto even though she might have feelings for him. Then Naruto gets with Hinata, because she loves him and he feels Sakura will be better off with Sasuke. So instead of having the two of the MAIN CHARACTERS actually be happy with each other, Kishimoto instead has them step aside so the other can be happy. So Naruto may have ended up with Hinata, but not because he truly wanted to. He ends up with Hinata, because he was doing it for what he thought would make Sakura happy. The exact same is for Sakura. She could have had Naruto, but she felt that he would be better off with Hinata. So, because they both love each other so selflessly they're willing to sacrifice their own happiness for what they felt would make the other happy. They were so close to being together, then Kishimoto rips them apart for some angsty, misery plot bullshit. God I really don't want to watch this movie now. But I have to see how badly they'll try to explain this travesty. Kishimoto you officially ruined what could have been a beautiful and HAPPY romance, and substituted it for some misery plot to justify Chap. 700. and cover your mistakes. God Kishimoto I hate you so much right now it's not even funny, you've officially killed this series for me.**


	7. Chapter 7 One Long Day

**Hey guys I'm back for another chapter. Thanks to everyone who Favorited/Followed, reviewed and PM'd me ideas and suggestions. You're all awesome and I love your support and feedback. So with that out of the way let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsus**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

Anko led Naruto through the dango shop towards a table near the back. They both sat down across from each other. Naruto took this time to gaze around the little shop. It wasn't anything fancy, but it had its charms. When Naruto looked down at the table, he was surprised to see Anko's initials carved into it. He couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped his lips, when he saw this.

"You really do spend a lot of time here don't you?" Naruto asked as his eyes landed on Anko.

"Well hell yeah, this place has the best dango in the entire village!" She said excitedly just as their waitress walked up.

The woman spotted Anko and smiled, then asked what they wanted.

"We'll have the usual." Anko replied causing the waitress to nod and walk off.

Anko turned and saw Naruto looking at her with a confused look.

"Just trust me you'll love it," she said causing him to smile.

When the waitress came back with their order, Naruto watched as Anko quickly started to eat her dango with a smile on her face. Naruto took a few test bites and he was surprised at how good it was. Eventually he was eating almost as fast as Anko was.

After they finished eating, Anko ordered them some tea. Then they spent the next hour talking and telling stories. Naruto was at first embarrassed by Anko's brash and flirtatious behavior, but he quickly got used to it. He even started teasing her back. But as the date went on, Naruto had one question he needed to Anko. After a round of hearty laughter Naruto decided to finally ask her.

"Anko this has been great, I haven't laughed this hard in a long time," Naruto said causing Anko to smile at him.

"That's good to hear gaki, I'm really trying here." Anko said as her smile turned to a grin. She was about to continue, but then she noticed his expression change.

"But one things has been kinda bothering me. I just want to know, what made you choose me?" Naruto asked making Anko go wide eyed for a moment.

She was genuinely surprised by the question, but it was one she was expecting. With a sigh she stood up and offered him her hand.

"Take my hand, and follow me."

Naruto took her hand and she started leading him through the village. Along the way Naruto noticed that several people shot them strange looks. Looks he hadn't seen, since he was younger and still shunned by the village.

Eventually Anko led him to the outskirts of the Forest of Death. Naruto shuddered slightly when unpleasant memories of the place flashed in his mind. Anko led him to an abandoned guard post. They both jumped onto the post's roof and sat down. The area was very secluded and offered them some privacy, a very rare thing in a shinobi village.

With deep intake of breath Anko started speaking.

"Naruto, you and me aren't so different." She said as she gazed into the sky.

Naruto was surprised she hadn't called him gaki, so he knew that this was serious. Deciding that silence was the best option, he kept his mouth shut.

"I...I was shunned and looked down upon by this village too. All because of this," Anko said as she pulled down the collar of her trench coat, revealing her curse mark.

Naruto knew that Anko had received a curse mark, but he didn't know that the villagers shunned her.

"It wasn't nearly as bad they treated you. But people would call me a snake whore, and give me these looks, the same looks they would give you," Anko said pulling her collar back up and returning her gaze to the sky. "The shinobi were still kind to me, even though a couple gave me trouble. But I could barely go out in public without immediately being hassled by the villagers. That dango shop we were just at was one of the few shops that wouldn't kick me out. It was for me, like Ichiraku is for you. It was a place where I could go and not be judged, a place to go and be accepted."

Naruto could hardly believe his ears. He was seething with anger, at the village he swore to protect. It was horrible to hear that another person was treated like her was.

"After a while, I developed a mask that I could where out in public. Kinda like the one I know you put on sometimes. I would act flirty and extravagant to help get my mind off the villagers. Eventually I started sleeping with various men, even women, just to feel something other than pain and loneliness. Any pleasure no matter how short lived it was, was very welcome." Anko continued as a few tears escaped her eyes.

Naruto just sat there and soaked it all in. His heart slowly breaking as he heard Anko speak.

"Then one day I saw you. I saw the way the villagers treated you, and suddenly I didn't feel as alone anymore. I saw you getting the same looks I would get, for something out of your control. I saw the loud and confident mask you would put on in public, but as soon as you'd be alone that mask would shatter. I-I wanted to help you, so you wouldn't have to bear the pain alone," Anko was now fully crying, she didn't try to fight the tears as she shook lightly.

Then Anko stopped breifly, and took another deep breath trying to stop her shaking. She then turned to Naruto and grasped his hand tightly.

"There...There was a time where I actually considered adopting you," Anko said making Naruto go wide eyed. "Kami, I was gonna do it. I was prepared to go to the Hokage, and demand that he let me adopt you. B-But then I realized that if I did adopt you it would only make our lives more difficult. If the villagers saw that the snake whore had adopted the demon child, they would have a fucking field day. And I decided to watch over you from the shadows. It killed me to see you suffer those looks and taunts. I wanted nothing more than to walk up to you and hug you, to let you know that I understood your pain."

Now Naruto was crying too. Anko's words had hit him right in his heart.

_"I...I could have had a mother, someone to look after me. Someone to come home to everyday. Kami if my mother knew the way the villagers treated Anko and me, she would rise from the grave and beat every one of them." _Naruto thought as he let tears flow from his eyes.

Suddenly Naruto felt Anko wrap her arms around him, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Please forgive me Naruto, I can't be alone again." She cried as she tightly gripped the back of his orange jacket.

Anko stopped crying when she felt Naruto cup her chin. She looked as saw that his face was just as tear stained as hers.

"Anko-chan you have nothing to apologize for, and I will never and I mean never leave you alone again." Naruto said with extreme passion as he crashed his lips against Anko's

Now Anko had been kissed many times before, during her many sexual escapades. But the way Naruto kissed her blew her away. He kissed her with such raw passion and emotion that is took her breath away. Then Naruto surprised her by licking her bottom lip. She happily parted her lips, and instantly there tongues met and danced. They continued their liplock for a for a few more moments before the need for air made them separate. With a groan of annoyance she parted their lips, but she rested her forehead against his.

"Anko-chan I promise you that if you stay with me that I'll never abandon you, and that you'll accepted with open arms. I love you Anko-chan." Naruto said as he leaned in and gave Anko a gentle and loving kiss.

As soon as the kiss ended Anko wrapped her arms around Naruto again, as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

"I love you too Naruto, thank you!" She cried into his neck.

They stayed like this for at least another hour, just holding each other and whispering sweet nothings to each other. Anko reluctantly got out of Naruto's arms and said that she had to a few errands to run. Naruto gave her one last, lingering goodbye kiss before she left. As Naruto watched, with a smile, as Anko ran off he was struck with a sudden realization. He had absolutely nothing to do now.

* * *

Across the village Sakura had just finished her shift at the hospital, and Kami did she need to blow of some steam. Karin had been annoying and badgering her all day long. If she stayed in the red-head's presence any longer she was gonna snap her neck. As Sakura walked through the village, she spotted Hinata walking towards her. Instantly a smile spread across her face, as she spotted her friend.

"Hey Hinata!" Sakura yelled as she waved to the Hyuuga.

Hinata's head snapped towards the voice that was calling out to her. A small smile formed on her face when she saw Sakura.

"Hello Sakura." Hinata said happily as Sakura caught up to her.

"So I'm guessing your date with Naruto went well." Sakura said suddenly.

Hinata's face instantly flushed bright red.

"Y-Yes it was amazing." Hinata had managed to stutter out.

"Well that's good to hear," Sakura said as a great way to blow off some steam came to mind. "Hey Hinata you wanna spar? I kinda have to blow off some steam. Plus it has been awhile since I've had some decent practice."

Hinata blinked at sudden question. She had no where else to go, and it too had been a while since she had been in a spar.

"Sure thing Sakura!" Hinata said as Sakura started leading them towards the training fields.

Eventually they found themselves on a random training field, just outside the village. The two stood on opposite sides of the clearing, and just stared at each other. Without a word they were both charging each other.

Sakura went for powerful kicks and punches utilizing her chakra enhanced strenght. While Hinata went for precise and fast jabs using her Byakugan to see all of Sakura's movements. However Tsunade's evasion training had paid off, and Sakura effortlessly dipped and dodged around Hinata's jyuuken strikes. Hinata was dodging Sakura's attacks, but they were slowly but surely getting closer to striking her. As they continued to trade blows, Hinata made the mistake of trying to block one of Sakura's blows. She was sent flying across the field, and with a grunt she did a quick flip and landed on her feet.

Hinata was panting heavily as she clutched her throbbing arm. She looked to see that Sakura was slightly winded, but she still looked like she could go for a while. This surprised Hinata, because she knew Sakura didn't exactly have the best stamina and would usually tire quickly.

_"How is she moving so fast? It's as if she's speeding up. Also how is she not tired yet? She looks she could still fight for a lot longer." _Hinata thought as she activated her Byakugan. What she saw made her gasp.

Sakura was feeling great. All her senses felt heightened. When she was fighting Hinata, it looked as if Hinata was moving in slow motion. Also Sakura was surprised at how spry she still felt. Normally by now she'd be bent over in exhaustion. She was shaken from her thoughts when she saw Hinata activate her Byakugan and gasp.

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sakura asked concerned she might have hurt Hinata.

"Sakura your arm." Hinata said as she saw the red glow Sakura's arm was giving off. The glow seemed to be spreading throughout Sakura's chakra system.

Sakura blinked and lifted her sleeve to see that the rings on her arm were slightly glowing.

"What are those?" Hinata asked as she appeared next to Sakura.

"These are because of Naruto," Sakura said as Hinata poked the red and orange rings. "I got them after we...had sex. Naruto bit into my neck, he said Kurama told him to."

Hinata again gasped, but this time for a different reason.

_"WHAT! She had sex with Naruto-kun. But...but I wanted to be his first. Well if I can't be his first, I will definately be his second." _Hinata thought as she shot Sakura a jealous look.

Hinata decided to get back to the topic on hand.

"Well it seems that those rings have given you some of the kyuubi's chakra." Hinata said as she again activated her Byakugan. She saw that the red chakra in Sakura's system was slowly starting to retreat back into the rings.

Sakura went wide eyed when she heard this. So that's why she wasn't tired, and everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. It was because she had some of Kurama's chakra in her. Sakura had to let Tsunade know right away.

"Hinata we have to let Tsunade-sama know about this." Sakura said as she took of back towards the village with Hinata in tow.

* * *

Naruto trudged aimlessly through the village streets with nowhere to go. He was officially bored out his mind. But luck shined upon Naruto, because he spotted Tenten walking out of a weapon shop just in front of him.

_"Hmm might as well ask her." _Naruto thought as he ran to catch up to the weapon mistress.

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto called out as he ran towards her.

Tenten quickly spun around and grinned when she saw Naruto.

"Hey you knucklehead." She said genuinely happy to see Naruto.

"How have you been, Tenten?"

"Ah, I've been alright. I've been training with Lee and Neji a lot lately. Also I've been visiting Gai-sensei at the hospital." Tenten said with a sad smile.

"How is he doing?" Naruto said sadly as he thought of Gai.

"Oh he's doing well, still spouting nonsense about his 'flames of youth' never being extinguished," Tenten said with a sigh, but she was smiling. "I can tell he's disappointed that he can't be a shinobi anymore, but he's making the best of it. Plus Lee is with him all the time trying to cheer him up."

"Well that's Bushy Brows for you." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Tenten said as she looked into Naruto's piercing blue eyes, her brown eyes met his blue ones. She blushed slightly and looked away. "I...I uh never thanked you for bringing Neji back and for saving Gai-sensei."

"You don't have to thank me Tenten-chan." Naruto said with his usual grin.

Tenten blushed even more when she heard him add the -chan to her name.

"Yes I do Naruto. If I had lost Neji and Gai-sensei, I don't know what I would have done." Tenten said as she fought back tears. She wouldn't cry especially in front of a Naruto. She was a tough woman, and she wouldn't look weak in front of him.

Naruto saw this and he scowled a little.

"Tenten just because you want to cry doesn't make you weak. Even the strongest woman needs to let out her emotions sometimes." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Tenten's shoulder.

Tenten listened to Naruto's words, and they made sense to her. She let a few stray tears streak down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. Naruto may be right, but she didn't like to cry in front of others.

"Thanks Naruto, I needed that." Tenten said as she looked up at him and smiled.

"No problem Tenten, that's what friends are for." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah friends." Tenten said sadly.

Seeing this Naruto decided to go for it.

"Hey Tenten would you like to go out sometime?"

"What, like a date?" Tenten asked surprised by his sudden request.

"Yeah I'm free tomorrow. Maybe we could spar then hang out afterwards."

Tenten thought for a moment. True a part of her still liked Neji, but she knew that relationship likely wasn't going anywhere. Plus she had always had this silent admiration for Naruto, it had started after he defeated Neji in the chunnin exams. He was one of the few guys who truly caught her attention. She decided to throw caution to the wind, and just go with it.

"Sure thing Naruto, pick me up around 6 p.m. tomorrow." Tenten said with a big smile.

"Alright it's a date. I'll see you tomorrow Tenten-chan." Naruto said as he took of down the street.

Tenten watched Naruto run of, and a dreamy sigh escaped her lips. She knew tomorrow was gonna be amazing.

* * *

Naruto now sat in Ichiraku for dinner waiting for his order to be prepared. He was a little disappointed that Ayame wasn't there, but Teuchi told him that she hadn't been feeling well lately. Naruto just sighed, he missed talking with his neechan. He had briefly considered a relationship with her, but she was his sister in all but blood. It would have been weird dating her.

As Naruto sat there he thought of the exhausting day he had. The entire day had been a fucking emotional roller coaster. He had no idea what he was gonna do after he ate. He hadn't seen Sakura or Hinata all day, and Konan and Ryuuzetsu were both out on short missions. Naruto sighed as Teuchi placed his bowl in front of him. Teuchi wanted to talk to the boy, but he looked like he needed to be alone right now.

Naruto was just about to start eating when he heard the flaps to the stand be pushed aside. He was gonna ignore whoever entered, but he was surprised to hear the person speak to him.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Naruto spun around on his stool and was surprised to see Ino Yamanaka standing there. He was even more surprised to hear that she was looking for him.

"You were looking for me?" Naruto asked as he pointed to himself.

"Well yeah, when I couldn't find you at your apartment or the training grounds. I knew you'd be here." Ino said as she took a seat next to him.

"Why were you looking for me?" Naruto asked honestly confused. Ino and him weren't exactly the closet of friends. But she was one of his precious people, and he cared deeply for her. It also helped that she was honestly one of the hottest kunoichi in the village.

"I...I have something I want to ask you." She asked as a blush spread across her face.

Naruto was confused. Ino was usually very loud and direct. But to see her stuttering and blushing was very surprising.

"Sure Ino, you can ask me anything." Naruto said as he looked into her pale blue eyes.

Ino took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Naruto...h-how would you like to go out on a date with me?" Ino asked as she blushed furiously.

That was the last thing Naruto was expecting to hear.

"Wh-What?" Naruto asked still a little shocked.

"I asked you, if you wanted to go on a date." Ino said a little more confidently this time.

Naruto just stared at her for a moment. He honestly couldn't think of any reasons to not a least give her a chance.

"Sure thing Ino-chan, but I'm busy tomorrow. So how about the day after that?" Naruto said with a smile.

Ino's face lit up when he agreed.

"Thank you Naruto, that sounds great!" Ino nearly yelled as she pulled him in for a hug.

Naruto hugged her back, and inhaled her scent. She smelled of freshly picked flowers. Realizing that they were hugging slightly too long, Ino released Naruto as a fierce blush spread across her face.

"I-I'll see you soon Naruto." Ino stuttered out just before she bolted out of the stand towards her home.

Naruto watched her leave with a smile on his face. He then turned back to his food and realized it was now cold. He quickly yelled for Teuchi to bring him a fresh bowl. Naruto just sighed as he waited for his ramen to be prepared.

"Kami now I understand why baachan drinks." Naruto muttered as he put is face in his hands.

His life was gonna get real complicated, really soon.

* * *

**Man that was some heavy stuff with Anko right. I actually was tearing up when I was writing that scene. So what did you guys think. Love it, Hate it, don't care. Let me know I need feedback. Remember to follow/favorite, review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. I've gotten some rally good ideas from you guys. Another chapter should be out soon with Thanksgiving break rolling up. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	8. Chapter 8 A Flurry of Emotions

**Wow you guys are awesome. Over 200 favorites, almost 240 follows, and almost 100 reviews. Thank you all for supporting this story. I also want to personally thank snake1980 for giving me several great ideas, that I will definately be using in the this story. If any of you guys have ideas also, feel free to send them my way.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

Tsunade was sitting at her desk finishing the last of her paperwork for the day. She had sent Shizune home early, and was alone in her office.

_"I've been working nonstop for the past week. Thank Kami I can finally retire soon." _Tsunade thought as she eyed the drawer where she kept here sake. _"No! I need to focus, once I retire I can get drunk."_

As Tsunade got back to her paperwork, she heard a few knocks at the door.

"Enter!" Tsunade yelled thinking it was Shizune coming back to check on her.

"Uh shishou can we speak with you?"

Tsunade looked up and was surprised to see Sakura and Hinata standing in front of her desk.

"Oh Sakura it's you. Sure what do you want to talk about?" Tsunade said as she smiled at her apprentice.

Sakura looked at Hinata, and they nodded to each other. Sakura slowly lifted up here sleeve to show the three rings on her upper arm.

"So you got a tattoo, I didn't think you were the type Sakura." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"It's not a tattoo Tsunade-sama." Hinata said surprising the blonde Hokage.

"What do you mean it's not a tattoo? Then what is it?" Tsunade said as she stood up and walked over to Sakura.

"Uh I think it's best for you explain this Sakura." Hinata said as a slight blush crossed her face.

"Shishou this is...this is...a mate mark." Sakura said as her cheeks turned bright red.

"A what!?" Tsunade said in a slightly upset tone.

"It's a mate mark, I got it after Naruto and me...you know did it." Sakura said the last part in a quite tone.

"That little bastard, he just couldn't keep it in his pants could he." Tsunade sighed as sunk back into her seat.

"It wasn't Naruto's fault." Sakura said surprising both Hinata and Tsunade.

"What, how is it not his fault?" Tsunade said as she leaned forward.

"I...I seduced him." Sakura said trying to avoid her master's gaze.

"Well, well that truly is a surprise." Tsunade said with another smirk on her face.

Tsunade then looked at Hinata. The poor girl looked as if she was gonna pass out any second.

"Well, I really doubt you came here just to tell me that you slept with Naruto." Tsunade said as she leaned back in her chair.

Hearing this snapped Hinata out of her stupor.

"Uh hai Tsunade-sama. We were sparring earlier, and I noticed something strange when I activated my Byakugan. It appears that Sakura can access some of the kyuubi's chakra through the mark on her arm." Hinata said making Tsunade's eyes widen.

Instantly Tsunade was on her feet, inspecting Sakura. Her hands glowed green, as she scanned through Sakura's vitals. She hovered her hands over Sakura's body, but when she came to the mark on her arm a chill ran down her spine.

"Yeah there is definately some of the kyuubi's chakra in you, but except for that you seem...wait hold on a second." Tsunade said as she hovered her hand over Sakura's stomach.

"What is it shishou." Sakura asked confused at her masters sudden exclamation.

"Uh Sakura have you been feeling well lately?" Tsunade questioned looking Sakura in the eyes.

"Um I have been feeling a little sick the last few days, but what does that...you don't mean!" Sakura said as her eyes widened in shock.

"Yes Sakura you're pregnant, congratulations." Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

Hinata's eyes shot open when she heard this. She turned to Sakura and watched as a flurry of emotions flashed through her features.

Sakura started to hyperventilate as she place her hand on a nearby chair to steady herself.

_"Holy shit, how am I gonna tell Naruto!? Are we ready to be parents!? Fuck I'm freaking out! Okay Sakura calm down." _Sakura thought as she tried to calm her breathing.

**"Hey you should be happy, you're gonna have Naruto-kun's baby. Plus he'll be ecstatic to hear you're pregnant." **Inner Sakura said trying to comfort her outer self.

Sakura was shaken from her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked to see her master smiling at her.

"Sakura you should be happy, you're gonna be a mother," Tsunade said as he smile widened. "Something I will never be able to experience." Tsunade said the last part under her breath so no one could hear what she said.

Suddenly what Tsunade said finally had sunken in.

"I-I'm gonna be a mom," Sakura said in as a hushed tone as a smile spread across her face. "I'm gonna be a mom!" Sakura yelled as she hugged Tsunade and Hinata.

"Congratulations Sakura." Hinata said truly happy for her friend, but there still was a small twinge of jealousy.

"So how are you gonna tell the gaki?" Tsunade said as she pulled out a sake bottle.

"I-I don't know, I'll tell him in a few days once I figure this all out." Sakura said as she finally sat in the chair she was leaning on.

"Well you can tell him after I officially announce Kakashi as the Rokudaime Hokage." Tsunade said as she filled three cups of sake.

"That actually is a good idea, alright I'll tell him after the ceremony," Sakura said with a smile.

"Now how about a drink to celebrate!" Tsunade said as she handed Sakura and Hinata a cup.

"Shishou I really shouldn't." Sakura said as she tried push the cup away.

"Sakura we both know that one drink won't hurt the baby, so it's fine." Tsunade said as she handed the cup to Sakura.

"Yeah you're right, well cheers." Sakura said as she raised her cup.

"Cheers!" Hinata and Tsunade said as they to raised their cups.

They all clinked their cups and downed their drinks.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto walked towards where he was supposed to meet Tenten. He found the training ground, and he saw that Tenten was already there practicing with her various weapons. Naruto opted to just sit back and watch her for a moment. The weapons mistress of Konoha didn't disappoint. Naruto was amazed at the gracefulness Tenten possessed with each weapon, and how she effortlessly switched from weapon to weapon without missing a beat. Then he watched as she threw kunai and shuriken with accuracy that stunned him. Naruto was mesmerized by her flexible movements elegant movements.

But Naruto was shaken out of his trance when a kunai whizzed by his face and dug itself into the tree behind him.

"Are you gonna just stand there and watch, or are gonna come over here and fight me!" Tenten yelled with a wicked grin on her face.

Naruto turned to look at the kunai that had missed his face by mere inches.

"You could have killed me!" Naruto said as he approached Tenten.

"Well you're lucky that my aim was off." Tenten said as her grin widened.

"Oh I'm gonna get you for that." Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai and took a fighting stance.

"Come and get me foxy, and don't you dare go easy on me." Tenten said as she jumped back and unwrapped a scroll.

Instantly a barrage of kunai came sailing at Naruto. He quickly jumped over the kunai and started charging Tenten. She was expecting this and she pulled out her own kunai. Their blades clashed causing sparks to fly. They started to fight for dominance, but Naruto's superior strength was starting to overpower Tenten. But just before Naruto overpowered her Tenten smirked and raised her other hand. Naruto turned and spotted a piece of ninja wire wrapped around her index finger. With a flick of her finger Naruto was completely wrapped in ninja wire.

"Submit." Tenten said as she place her kunai to Naruto's neck.

Naruto just smirked before he puffed into smoke.

_"Shit a **Kage Bushin**!"_ Tenten said as she spun around trying to locate Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto jumped out of some nearby bushes with a **Katon** **Rasengan **in his hands.

"Shit!" Tenten yelled as she jumped out of the way.

Naruto flew past where Tenten was and slammed the **Rasengan **into a tree. The tree exploded into a ball of flames, and was completely incinerated.

"Holy fuck Naruto!" Tenten said as she watched the tree disintegrate and turn into a pile of ashes

"Hey you said not to hold back." Naruto said with a grin as he activated his bijuu made.

"That I did," Tenten replied with a smirk. "Why don't you show me what the hero of the shinobi world can do."

Instantly Naruto was in front of Tenten. She barely had time to react before he was throwing a punch at her. She managed to raise her arm and block the punch, but it still hurt like hell. Tenten then tried to kick out Naruto's legs, but he jumped over her kick and landed behind her. She spun around just in time to receive a kick right in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as she went flying through the air.

Naruto was next to her in an instant.

"Shit! Tenten I'm sorry are you alright?" Naruto said frantically as he kneeled next to her.

"I am now." Tenten said with a smirk on her face.

"Wha.." Naruto tired to say, but when he heard click behind him he turned to see a dozen kunai flying towards him. He looked down and saw that he had kneeled right on a tripwire.

Naruto rolled out of the kunai's path. When he looked back up Tenten was charging him again.

"You're to easy to fool Naruto." She said as she swung her kunai at him.

But she was surprised when Naruto grabbed her arm and spun her around, slamming her back into a tree. Then she felt the cold steel of a kunai against her neck.

"Submit." Naruto said as a clone came up and disarmed Tenten.

"Never," Tenten said defiantly.

"I bet I can make you submit." Naruto said with a smirk.

"How do you..mmm" Tenten started to speak, but she was stopped when Naruto pressed his lips against hers. It was a gentle kiss that showed the respect and admiration they both held for each other.

Naruto dropped the kunai in his hand and wrapped his arms around Tenten's waist. Her arms wrapped around Naruto's neck, as her fingers tangled in his hair. Suddenly Naruto was surprised to feel Tenten's tongue asking to enter his mouth. He smirk, that was supposed to be his job, but Tenten never liked when men had all the control. He happily opened his lips, and their tongues met.

Tenten tried not to moan when her tongue met Naruto's. Naruto was being so gentle and loving with her, and she loved every second of it. But the need for air caused them to separate, much to Tenten's disappointment.

They both separated and just stared into each others eyes. Her brown eyes met his blue ones, conveying all the emotions they held for each other. But she suddenly felt Naruto grasp her hands and hold them tightly.

"Tenten-chan before we continue this relationship I have to tell you something." Naruto said causing Tenten to tilt her head in confusion.

"Okay Naruto what do you need to tell me?" Tenten asked slightly worried he might say that they couldn't be together.

Taking a deep breath Naruto began to speak.

"If we get together you'll have to share me with a few other girls." Naruto said causing Tenten to go wide eyed.

"What do you mean?"

"Since I'm the last Namikaze and the last male Uzumaki, Tsunade-baachan instituted the Clan Restoration Act for me. This means that I'm allowed to take on multiple wives to help restore my family." Naruto said as he watched Tenten to gauge her reaction.

Tenten looked down and started to think this over. She knew now that she truly wanted Naruto and not Neji. Also she noticed that she didn't particularly mind having to share Naruto.

"Have you picked any other girls?" Tenten asked suddenly.

"Uh yeah I have. There's Sakura, Hinata, Konan, Ryuuzetsu, Anko, possibly Ino, and hopefully you." When Naruto said her name he gave her a hopeful smile.

"Well at least they're all girls I know," Tenten said as she looked away again. "Screw it I'm in."

"Really!?" Naruto said as a large smile started to form on his face.

"Yes, now kiss me again foxy." Tenten said as she pulled Naruto in for another kiss.

After kissing for a few more minutes, they both sat against the tree. Tenten was sitting between Naruto's legs with her head resting against his chest. They sat like this for hours talking about their interests, hobbies, and dreams.

As night started to fall Naruto walked Tenten home. As they stopped in front of Tenten's home, Naruto gave her a lingering kiss goodnight.

"I love you Tenten-chan." Naruto said as they separated.

"I love you too Naruto," Tenten said with a smile. "I'll see you soon." With that Tenten walked up the stairs and entered her apartment.

Naruto watched her leave with a smile, before he started walking back towards his own home. When Naruto was walking up the steps toward his apartment he saw Neji leaning against the railing outside his door.

"Hey Neji," Naruto said cheerfully as he approached the Hyuuga.

"Hello Naruto," Neji said with a small smile on his face.

"So why are you leaning against the the railing here?" Naruto asked as he approached Neji.

"I was waiting for you," Hearing this made Naruto raise an eyebrow. "I wanted to thank you for giving Tenten a chance."

"Of course I would give her a chance. Tenten's a great girl and I love her." Naruto said with a genuine smile on his face.

"That's great to hear Naruto, now please take care of Tenten," Neji said as he place his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "And if I find out you hurt her you'll have to deal with me. Because Tenten is like a sister to me, and I greatly care for her."

"I would never dream of hurting my precious people. I promise I will do everything in my power to make Tenten and the rest of the girls happy." Naruto said with determination in his voice.

"Good, I'll keep you to that promise." Neji said as he walked past Naruto and down the steps back towards the Hyuuga estates.

As soon as Neji was out of sight Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_"Note to self try not to piss Neji off." _Naruto thought as he opened his door and walked into his apartment.

* * *

(The Next Day 5 p.m.)

Naruto was standing outside the Yamanaka flower shop nervously shuffling from foot to foot as he waited for Ino. He was once again dressed up, he wore a black button up shirt with an orange tie, black dress pants, and dress shoes.

_"Kami I hope I don't fuck this up. I've always had a soft spot for Ino, even thought she was always mean to me. She just reminds me so much of Sakura-chan" _Naruto thought as the door to the shop opened, and what he saw made his breath hitch.

To say Ino was stunning would be a grave understatement. She wore a beautiful purple sequin dress that seemed to shine in setting sun. The dress stopped just above her knees, and showed off her strong toned legs. The dress also hugged her body allowing Naruto to ogle her voluptuous curves. Her hair was still in its normal ponytail, with half her face covered by her platinum blond locks.

"Kami Ino-chan you look beautiful," Naruto said breathlessly.

"T-Thank you Naruto." She said as she tried to control her maddening blush.

Now it was Ino's turn to look Naruto over, and she had to admit she liked what she was seeing. But she couldn't help but giggle when she saw his orange tie.

"I guess you do have to wear orange with every outfit," Ino said as tried to stifle her giggling. "But except for that you clean up pretty well."

"Hey orange is an awesome color, and thank you." Naruto said as he offered Ino his arm.

"Oh what a gentleman." Ino said with a smile as she grabbed onto Naruto's arm.

After a short walk Ino and Naruto stood outside the restaurant she had picked out. When they stepped inside the sounds of soft music filled the air as they were quickly lead to their table. After they placed their orders Naruto and Ino really got to know each other. They found out that they actually shared a lot of things in common.

Ino was surprised to learn that Naruto enjoyed gardening, and she was shocked at how much he knew about various flowers and plants.

"Why did you never tell me that you knew so much about gardening, Naruto."

"Well it's not a hobby that a lot of guys have, I was kinda embarrassed by it. Plus I-I never thought you would really care." Naruto said the last part in a saddened tone.

Hearing this made Ino feel like trash. She never had realized what a great guy Naruto was, and she had always mistreated him. But she was determined to make it up to him.

"Naruto I'm so sorry for the way I treated you. I never realized what an amazing guy you were." Ino said as she placed her hand on top of Naruto's.

"You don't need to apologize Ino-chan, you were focused on the teme," Naruto was gonna say more, but he was cut off by Ino.

"Please Naruto don't mention that asshole. And I do need to apologize, because you've done so much for me. You even brought my dead father back to life. Even though I was a total bitch to you, and it makes me feel like shit." Ino said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Seeing that Ino was about to cry, Naruto leaned across the table and wiped away her forming tears.

"Please don't feel bad Ino-chan, I hate to see my precious people upset." Naruto said as he squeezed her hand.

"I'm one of your precious people?"

"Of course you are Ino-chan I care for you greatly, and I want you to be happy." Naruto said as he turned to look a dance floor that was in the restaurant.

Naruto stood up and offered Ino his hand.

"May I have this dance Ms. Yamanaka," Naruto said with a smile on his face.

"You dance?" Ino said skeptically as she took his hand.

Naruto led her to the dance floor and wrapped his hands around her waist, while Ino wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well Shizune-neechan and Hinata-chan taught me a few steps, and I've been practicing with **Kage Bushin**." Naruto said as he tried to remember the steps he had been practicing.

Ino and let him lead her through the steps of their dance. They fumbled a few times, but they quickly laughed it off and returned to each others embrace. Eventually they gave up on dancing, and just swayed back and forth to the soft music with Ino resting her head against Naruto's chest.

"Hmm I could stay like this forever." Ino said as she tried to get closer to Naruto enjoying his warm and comforting embrace.

"Yeah this is nice." Naruto said as he leaned down and kissed the top of Ino's head causing her blush against his chest.

After their dance Naruto paid for their meal, and Ino escorted back to her home. When they reached the entrance to the flower shop Ino heard a small poof. She turned her head and saw that Naruto was holding a beautiful purple rose in his hand.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl." Naruto said as he handed the flower to an amazed Ino.

"Where did you get this, it's gorgeous." Ino said as she clutched the rose to her chest.

"I planted it my self, it took a lot of failed attempts but I finally got the perfect one." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh Naruto this has been the best night of my life, thank you."

"I'm glad to hear that Ino-chan I had an amazing time to."

Suddenly they found themselves staring into each others eyes. His piercing blue eyes gazed into her soft blue ones. They started leaning towards each other, their lips inches apart.

Naruto captured Ino's lips with his own. Ino had kissed a few other boys before, but Naruto far surpassed them all. He was possessive, but at the same time gentle. She moaned when Naruto's tongue shot into her mouth. They stayed like this for a few moments, kissing in front of her home.

When they finally separated Ino had a dreamy look in her eyes. She clutched the purple rose to her racing heart.

"Naruto, I think I love you." Ino said as she gripped his hands and looked into his eyes again.

"I love you too Ino-chan." Naruto said as he leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

When they separated they said their goodbyes. Naruto turned and walked home with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

(The Next Day Hokage Tower)

Tsunade stood on top of the Hokage Tower. She looked down and saw most of Konoha gathered around the tower to hear her announcement.

"People of Konoha I have gathered all of you here today to make an important announcement!" Tsunade's voice boomed quieting the crowd. "I've thought about this for a while now, and after fighting in the Fourth Great Shinobi War I've decided to step down as Hokage."

The crowd fell silent as they processed the information they had just heard.

"I've already decided on my successor. So I present you the Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Hatake!" Tsunade said as Kakashi appeared next to her.

The crowd had mixed reactions. There was cheering and applause, some were still too shocked to speak, but one person asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What about Naruto Uzumaki!?" The man yelled causing much of the crowd to ask the same question.

Tsunade let out a sigh as she looked and saw Naruto watching from a nearby rooftop. She was reassured when he smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up.

"I've already discussed the situation with Naruto, and he understands. He may be the strongest shinobi in the village possibly the whole world, but he just doesn't have the political skills to be Hokage yet. But Kakashi and I will help train Naruto, so that when he's ready he can take up the mantle of Hokage." Tsunade said causing the crowd to burst out into cheers.

Naruto smiled as he watched the crowd cheer for his sensei. With one last glance he turned around and returned to his apartment, but just before he could sit down he heard a few knocks at his door. With a sigh he got up and opened the door. He was surprised to see Sakura there.

"Sakura-chan it's so good to see you, it's been a few days." Naruto said extremely happy to see his girlfriend, and first love. He then stepped aside, and gestured for Sakura to come in.

Sakura didn't say a word, and immediately sat on Naruto's couch. Naruto was worried, because Sakura looked upset.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he rushed over to the couch and immediately sat next to her.

Sakura looked at Naruto and sighed, her emerald eyes a flurry of emotions.

"Naruto I have something very important to tell you."

"Sure Sakura-chan you can tell me anything."

"You have to promise me you won't freak out."

"I promise I won't freak out." Naruto said with a smile.

Sakura took a deep breath, and spoke again.

"Naruto...I-I'm pregnant"

"Wh-What!?" Naruto nearly yelled his mind racing.

"You're gonna be a father Naruto." Sakura said with a smile as she held Naruto's hand.

"I-I'm gonna be a dad." Naruto managed to say before he passed out.

* * *

**Well there's another chapter done. And the bomb had been dropped Sakura is pregnant, Kakashi is Hokage, and Ino and Tenten are now with Naruto. So what did you guys think. Remember to follow/favorite, review, and PM me any ideas you guys have. All feed back is welcomed and greatly encouraged. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	9. Chapter 9 Big News

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter here. Just with all the recent BS with the manga's ending and The Last I've needed to keep writing this story to keep me from hating Naruto entirely. Seriously the only thing that is keeping me from completely hating this series is, fanfiction and the Ultimate Ninja Storm video games. So thank you all for continuing to support this story, which encourages me to continue to write it, which keeps me from hating Naruto with every fiber of my being. Also if you're a NaruSaku fan like me, don't let the ending and The Last stop you from supporting the ship, please don't let it die. Please keep NaruSaku alive through fanfiction like this and many others, because as long as we keep supporting NaruSaku they will never go away. I'm sorry to all other pairings, but NaruSaku should have been the end pairing. If NaruHina had more development and interaction, I would totally be okay with them being cannon. But as it stands there's not enough going on between Naruto and Hinata to pair them together. Again I'm sorry to any NaruHina shippers who are reading this story, but that is just my honest opinion, so please don't flame me. I've had and seen enough NaruHina and SasuSaku shippers call me and other NaruSaku shippers butthurt and salty to last me three lifetimes, so if you disagree with me please keep it civil and I will be civil in return. There is a rant at the end of this chapter so if you don't want to read it just skip it. Well before I piss any more of my readers off let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does(I don't know if he should, because if the ending and The Last were 100% written by him with no outside influences. Then he definately shoudln't be owning this series.)**

* * *

Naruto groaned lightly as he started to awaken. He was faintly aware that his head was resting on someone's lap. He could also feel the warm tingling of healing chakra on his head.

When Naruto finally opened his eyes he spotted Sakura hovering over him. She had an annoyed look on her face as her glowing green hands hovered over his head. With another groan Naruto sat up, which surprised Sakura.

"Ugh what the hell happened?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his still aching head.

"Well after I told you I was pregnant, you passed out and hit your head on the table you baka! I had to make sure you didn't get a concussion, and suffer any brain damage, well anymore brain damage." Sakura yelled, but she let out a sigh and calmed down. "What happened Naruto? You said you wouldn't freak out! Are you not ready to have kids!?"

Naruto could see that Sakura was starting to panic, so he leaned over and gently kissed her effectively silencing her. When they separated Naruto grabbed Sakura's hands and looked her right in the eyes.

"Sakura-chan you don't know happy I am to know that we are gonna be parents. You just caught me off guard with the news, and I was just shocked. There's nothing I want more in this world than to start a family with you and the other girls. I'd give up on being Hokage to have a family with you all." Naruto said in the most sincere voice Sakura had ever heard, and it brought her to tears.

She immediately wrapped her arms around him pulled him close, as she cried into his shoulder.

"Thank Kami I thought you weren't happy!" Sakura said into his shoulder.

"Sakura-chan being a dad has always been one of my greatest dreams. Since I grew up without my parents, I've always wanted to have kids so I could treat them the way I always wanted to be treated as a kid." Naruto said as Sakura released him from the hug and looked back into his eyes.

"But what if we aren't ready? What if we're bad parents?" Sakura said as she broke his gaze and looked to the floor.

"Sakura-chan don't you ever think that. We'll be the best parents ever, and we're more than ready, believe it!" Naruto said with his foxy grin.

Those few words immediately lifted Sakura's spirits and a small smile spread across her face.

"Do you really believe that we're ready?"

"Sakura-chan I know we're ready. You're one of the strongest people I know, you've done things that I couldn't dream of doing, so I think we can handle kids."

Sakura's smile widened when he said this.

_"Dammit he's right we are ready for kids. I know we can do this." _

**"Oh are baby is gonna be so KAWAII!" **Inner Sakura squealed like a little school girl.

"I have one question though." Naruto said shaking Sakura out of her thoughts.

"Uh sure Naruto ask away."

"You're the medical expert, so how did this happen so fast?" Naruto asked, which made Sakura look at him as if he was the dumbest person on earth, well he was sometimes.

"You do know that if you have unprotected sex, that it significantly increases the chance of pregnancy right."

**"Kit let me talk to the girl, I can explain what happened." **Kurama said surprising Naruto.

_"Oh hey Kurama, haven't heard from you in a while. Why would you want to talk to Sakura-chan, she already explained it to me." _

**"Because kit that's not the reason she got pregnant, so just let me take over for a minute so I can explain this to to her." **

Naruto looked at Kurama skeptically for a second before he shrugged his shoulders and let Kurama take over.

Sakura was about to say something, because Naruto started to space out one her. But she knew he was talking to Kurama so she patiently waited for him to finish. After a few moments Naruto opened his eyes, but Sakura was surprised to see red slited eyes instead of Naruto's normal blue ones.

**"Hello child." **The Kurama possessed Naruto said in a deep voice with a small smile.

"Y-You're Kurama, what have you done with Naruto." Sakura said as she started to back away slowly.

**"Calm down gaki, Naruto let me take over for a bit so I could explain some things to you."**

"O-Ok so what did you want tell me?" Sakura said as she started to relax slightly.

**"I want to explain to you exactly why you got pregnant. It has to do with the mate mark on your arm."**

Sakura lifted her sleeve and looked at the rings on her arm.

**"When the gaki bit you and gave you that mark it infused his sperm with my some of my chakra. This increased its potency tenfold, which almost guarantees pregnancy." **

"So your telling me that if Naruto bites any of the other girls, they will be pregnant too."

**"Precisely, you're pretty smart for human. I can see why Naruto chased after you for so long. That's why I had Naruto bite you first. He loves all of you girls equally, but you were his first love. So you have a special place in his heart, and my thanks." **

"What are you thanking me for."

**"You were one of the first people to truly acknowledge Naruto, even though it might not have been in the best way. You don't realize how important you yelling at Naruto actually was when you were younger. When you yelled at him it made him feel like he belonged. You treated him like a normal person not some 'demon child' that needed to be ignored." **

Hearing this made Sakura go wide eyed. She didn't realize it was so bad for Naruto, that someone yelling at him made him feel accepted.

**"That Hyuuga girl may have loved the gaki longer than you, but when Naruto truly needed someone she wasn't there for him. She always watched and supported for him from afar. Although she has changed that lately, so she has earned my respect." **

Hearing about Hinata made Sakura upset with herself. Kami if only she had realized Naruto needed her back then, things could have turned out so different. Kurama saw the self hatred in her eyes and decided to speak up.

**"Don't beat yourself up child. You didn't realize how much Naruto needed love back then, but you're here for him now and that's what matters. You don't realize how much you truly mean to Naruto. You were his pillar of strength, that kept him going no matter what." **

Sakura formed a small smile, as a blush spread across her face.

**"That's why I made you matriarch of Naruto's new family." **

"What did you say?" Sakura asked her interest piqued.

A smile spread across the possessed Naruto's face.

**"That mark you have on your arm is a special one. It has three bands for a reason. That specific mate mark makes you the matriarch or 'leader' of the rest of Naruto's girls. It's more of a symbolic thing, you won't have any real control of the other girls. The other girls will only have one or two rings. The other girls closest to Naruto's will have two rings, like the Hyuuga girl for example. However other girls the gaki is with will only have one ring."**

"Kurama I can't thank you enough for giving me this special gift." Sakura said as she hugged Kurama.

This surprised the Kyuubi. He had never had anything like this happen before, so he just sat there wide eyed. When Sakura release Kurama he was blushing lightly. Letting out an embarrassed cough Kurama continued.

**"Just treat Naruto right child, because if he puts his trust and love in you, I'll do the same." **

With that Naruto closed his eyes, and when they opened again they returned to their normal deep blue.

"So what did Kurama want to tell you?"

But suddenly Naruto felt Sakura pull him into a tight hug.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Just be quiet Naruto." Sakura said as she held him closer.

A smile was on both their faces as they held each other. After a few minutes of just holding each other Sakura spoke up.

"So should we tell the other girls the news?" Sakura asked getting excited at the idea of telling her friends.

"We will, but we need to tell someone else first."

"Who?" Sakura asked, but when Naruto answered her face went completely white.

"Your parents."

* * *

Naruto had fearlessly faced off against Madara Uchiha and Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. He had gone toe to toe with the Juubi, and not batted and eye. But now as he stood outside the door to Sakura's home, waiting for her parents to come to the door, he was literally shaking in fear. If there was one thing that actually scared Naruto, it was the wrath of a pissed of woman.

So when the door finally opened and Mebuki Haruno stood before him and Sakura, smiling warmly. Naruto almost pissed his pants in fear, thinking of what was to come.

"Oh Sakura, Naruto! It's so good to see you, come in!"

Sakura had to literally push Naruto into the house, because he was frozen in place. She guided him into the living room, and sat him on a couch while she sat next to him.

"So Sakura this is a surprise, what are you and Naruto doing here?" Mebuki asked as she sat in a chair across from them.

"Mom is dad here?"

"Yeah he is dear, why?"

"Can you call him down please?"

"Sure thing dear. Kizashi-kun come on down here!"

Seconds later Sakura's father came down the stairs, and he made his way into the living room.

"What do you want Mebuki-chan...OH! Sakura, Naruto how are you!?" Kizashi said happily as he took a seat next to his wife.

"We're fine dad. Naruto and I just came over, because we have something important to tell you guys."

Sakura glanced over at Naruto, and what she saw made her sweat drop. Naruto was gripping his pants in nervousness, and she could see the sweat pouring down his face.

"Okay hime what did you want to tell us?" Kizashi said with a big smile.

Sakura took a deep breath, as Naruto prepared for the worst.

"Mom, dad I'm pregnant."

Naruto cringed in fear, as utter silence filled the room. After about ten seconds Naruto risked opening his eyes, he saw Mebuki and Kizashi sitting in the same spot processing the new information.

"Uh Mo-" Sakura tried to speak, but Mebuki let out a deafening squeal before she pulled Sakura into a crushing hug.

"I'm gonna be a grandma!" Mebuki yelled as she hugged Sakura tighter.

Naruto just sat there, and watched everything unfold. So he wasn't gonna be yelled at, or hit. But he nearly jumped out his skin when he felt a hand land on his shoulder. He looked at Kizashi staring at him. Shit maybe he spoke to soon. But he was surprised when a massive grin spread across Kizashi's face.

"Good job kid." Kizashi said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder.

"Wait you two aren't mad at me?" Naruto asked as he looked at Mebuki and Kizashi.

Mebuki let go of Sakura and looked at Naruto.

"Are you kidding me, we couldn't be happier. You two may be a little young, but you're definately ready," Mebuki said with a big smile as she hugged Naruto. When Mebuki released Naruto she had a sad smile on her face. "Only if your mother were alive to see this. Me and her always used to talk about matching you two together and we couldn't wait to be grandma's."

Naruto went wide eyed when he heard this.

"You-you knew my mother?" Naruto asked as a tears started to form in his eyes.

"Yes, she was one of my best friends. We spent a lot of time together." Mebuki said as she quickly tried to wipe away her own tears.

"You'll-you'll have to tell me about her sometime." Naruto said with a small smile.

"Of course dear, any time."

Mebuki released Naruto and clapped her hands together.

"I say we celebrate, I'm cooking!" Mebuki said happily as she sped off towards the kitchen.

Kizashi just followed after his wife, with a goofy smile on his face, to help her prepare dinner. As Naruto watched Sakura's parents from the living room he couldn't help but feel like this was some place that her belonged.

_"I hope the other girls parents are this easy going." _Naruto thought as he wiped some sweat from his brow.

As Mebuki started on the food she looked up and smiled.

_"Were you watching Kushina, I guess you were right after all. Are kids did end up together, even though Sakura isn't the only one with Naruto. Those two share a special bond that will never be broken." _Mebuki thought with a big smile on her face.

Little did she know that Kushina was indeed watching and she couldn't be happier.

"Minato-kun did you hear that!? We're grandparents ttebane!" Kushina yelled as she hugged her husband and jumped up and down.

"I know dear, I know." Minato replied with smile on his face.

_"Good job son." _Minato thought as he watched Naruto sit down to eat with the Harunos. His smile grew as saw Naruto laughing and joking with the family, as if they were his own.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto had asked all his girls to meet him at Ichiraku to tell them the big news. He had also invited Karin, Kakashi, Yamato, and Sai seeing as they were his family and teammates. Everyone occupied a stool with Naruto and Sakura occupying the center two. Hinata knew what was going to be announced, but she wanted it to be a surprise so she kept quiet. Also Karin looked as if she was .

Seeing that everyone was there Naruto stood and cleared his throat.

"Girls, Kakashi, Yamato, Sai you're all probably wondering why I called you here?" Naruto asked earning nods from everyone.

"Well Sakura-chan and I have some big news to tell you guys."

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Anko asked turning to face them.

"Sakura-chan do you want to tell them, or should I?"

"I told my parents, you get to tell them." Sakura said shaking her head.

Naruto took a deep breath and let a big smile cross his face.

"Everybody, Sakura-chan is pregnant!" Naruto said making everybody go wide eyed.

There was tense silence for a few seconds before all the girls, except for Konan and Karin, yelled and surrounded Sakura in a group hug. Konan just smiled warmly and congratulated Naruto. While Karin walked up and hugged Naruto instead of Sakura.

"I had a feeling that's what you were gonna say." Karin said with a smirk.

"How could you know?" Naruto asked as he smiled at his pseudo-sister.

"I could sense a new chakra coming from Sakura, and it wasn't the Kyuubi's."

Naruto just smiled and turned to his senseis and Sai. All of them had a smile on their face, well Naruto assumed Kakashi had a smile on his face.

"I'm proud of you Naruto." Kakashi said as he patted his student on the shoulder.

"I knew it was gonna happen eventually." Yamato said with a smile.

"I'm truly happy for you Naruto." Sai said with one of his genuine smiles.

"Hey the next round of ramen is on the Hokage." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"No way this one is on the house, it's a celebration for Naruto-kun and Sakura." Ayame said with a smile as her and Teuchi went into the kitchen to make the ramen.

The group spent the next few hours laughing and celebrating Sakura's pregnancy. But as the day drew on the rest of Naruto's girls gathered around him. Each girl had a sultry and lust filled look on their face.

Each girl grabbed a part of Naruto and looked him with lust filled eyes. Then they all spoke at once in sultry tone.

"Oh Naruto when's it our turn?"

The race was now on. Who would get to Naruto next?

* * *

**There we go another chapter done. I loved writing the interactions between Naruto and Sakura's parents. It's a shame Naruto never met Sakura's family in the manga, he would have fit in perfectly with Sakura's parents. It was also fun to write the conversation between Kurama and Sakura, because I imagined Kurama would be much nicer and calmer thanks to Naruto. The next few chapters are gonna be very lemon focused so be prepared for that, as each girl will get her turn with Naruto. I want you guys to vote for the next girl Naruto sleeps with. After this first girl I'll pick the rest. So PM you're votes or leave your vote with your review. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM me any ideas for lemons or general story ideas. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**(Rant Starts Now Hope You're Ready)**

**Jesus just when I think The ****Last can't get any worse, it goes and pulls this shit. If you've seen any of the spoilers or any of the new clips from the movie you'll know what I'm talking about. First thing I want to point out, is that some of the animation just in the clips alone looks terrible. Naruto in a few of the new clips looks so bad it's laughable. Then there's the character designs, my God some of them are just so lazy or plain bad. Let's move on to the new clips from the movie. They're pushing NaruHina in this movie so fucking hard it's not even funny. Every scene with Hinata in it had her standing next to Naruto, or riding on one of Sai's ink birds with Naruto, or my personal favorite was in a clip Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were eating at Ichiraku and Hinata shows up so Sakura GETS UP and offers her seat next to Naruto to Hinata, it's like Sakura is saying 'hey I'm irrelevant now so you can sit next to Naruto and completely steal my role as heroine'. Like come on they are trying so fucking hard to make this pairing ****believable, that if anything it's making the pairing seem less and less believable. They're trying to make up for the total lack of interaction between Naruto and Hinata in the manga, by constantly forcing them together in the movie. Every other character looks like they get shafted to make up for more NaruHina moments. They literally shoved Sakura out of her place as heroine, and are forcing Hinata into Sakura's role. I'm sorry if you're a NaruHina fan, but Naruto ignored Hinata most of the series. So it's kinda hard to believe that all of the sudden he's all buddy, buddy with her out of nowhere. Then the spoilers I've read and seen, my God they are so bad. I mean apparently during the movie Naruto ends up fighting in space at one point, which I'm not even gonna lie sounds literally fucking stupid. Then there's the NaruHina kiss scene which is possibly the cheesiest, tackiest, most cliched thing I've ever seen. Naruto and Hinata are literally floating/flying towards each other, then the camera zooms out and they kiss with the moon in the background while there's like sparkles and shit surrounding them. All this happens while they are still floating in the fucking air somehow. My God that is so fucking cheesy and bad it's not even funny. Couldn't they have settled for a normal fucking kiss, on the fucking GROUND! i know Kishimoto said he wasn't good at writing romance, but my God I didn't think he was this fucking bad. So I don't Kishimoto even wrote half of this travesty of a movie. Then after the credits apparently there's a preview of the Part 3 mini series coming out next year. That pretty much proves that The Last and Chap. 700 were only released to promote Part 3. It looks like there is no resolution for Naruto's feelings for Sakura, I guess those are just forgotten and they act like they didn't exist for 15 years. It looks like there is no SasuSaku interaction, so that pairing gets no development in the movie. Sasuke form what I've heard is barely in the movie. I can't even take this movie serious anymore, I literally have no respect for it now after this shit. Every Naruto fan should be offended by this movie, this isn't fucking Naruto anymore, it's just fucking trash. This is just a movie to try and cover up the mistakes that Chap. 699 and 700 made, and to rake in as much cash as possible. This movie just follows the overused damsel in distress, save the princess theme that half the fucking Naruto movies have already used. So sorry NaruHina fans, but this movie isn't helping your ship look any more believable, if anything it's making it less believable. Because so many characters have to be pushed aside, or made so OOC you can't even recognize them anymore, or things from the manga have to be completely forgotten or overlooked, or even made up entirely just for the movie. Just so NaruHina can be cannon. I'm sorry but this movie just takes the manga and shits all over it, and it should not even exist. Sorry for the rant, but I have to get this shit off my chest or it will kill me.**


	10. Chapter 10 The Race is On

**P.S. Anko won the vote from last chapter. Here are the results: Anko-3, Ino-2, and Hinata-2. Kinda disappointing results so let's try to bring up the votes this chapter guys.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto, Kishimoto does to this fandom's dismay(A monkey would be better off owning the series)**

* * *

Naruto looked at the girls surrounding him and gulped audibly. Each girl had a look of pure lust in their eyes. Even Konan was amongst the girls. Naruto thought she at least would be able to control herself.

"So Naruto who's next? It's me right?" Ino cooed as she pressed her breasts against Naruto's arm.

"No Naruto obviously wants me next!" Tenten yelled as she grabbed Naruto's other arm.

"H-Hey what if Naruto-kun wants me?" Hinata said shyly from behind Naruto.

"Well Naruto who is it?!" Ino and Tenten yelled simultaneously.

"W-Well you see...BYE!" Suddenly Naruto activated his rinnegan and used it to teleport across the street as he took of running.

"HEY GET BACK HERE!" Ino yelled as she took after Naruto.

"You won't get away that easily!" Tenten said as she took after Ino.

Hinata stayed behind momentarily before a look of determination came across her face.

_"I can't let them win! I must get to Naruto-kun first!" _With that thought in her mind Hinata took off in pursuit.

Ryuuzetsu, Konan, and Anko smirked as they turned around and sat back down in their seats.

Sakura looked at the other girls in slight confusion.

"You three aren't gonna chase after him?" Sakura said as she ate a mouthful of her ramen. She was spending too much time around Naruto, she had a massive craving for ramen now, or maybe that was just the baby. That thought made a smile spread across her face as she placed a hand on her stomach.

Anko just smirked and turned around on the stool, and leaned her elbows against the counter.

"Let those girls wear themselves out chasing the gaki, they'll never catch him."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Anko's response.

"When the gaki was younger he could always hide from and outrun even the ANBU, it was pretty damn impressive." Anko said as a grin replaced her smirk.

"Yes I heard tales of Naruto's impressive evasion skills." Konan said turning to face Sakura.

"Yeah that kid has so many impressive skills. I'm not gonna waste my time chasing after him, I'll just wait for the right moment to be with him," Ryuuzetsu said as she turned to leave "Well I've got to go. I've got another damn mission, should be back in a few days."

Ryuuzetsu said goodbye to everyone of her friends, and bowed respectfully to Kakashi before she left to pack.

"Well I must be off too, I'm needed at the academy." Konan said as she too stood to leave. After a few days as a regular shinobi, Konan decided she wanted to give teaching a try. So she applied to be an instructor at the academy. Because of a shortage of good instructors Konan was immediately given a teaching position within the academy.

"Congratulations Sakura, but I have somewhere I must be." Sai said as he gave Sakura a smile before he took off walking down the street.

"Well I'm happy for you and Naruto, Sakura. But I gotta return to my post." Yamato said as he flashed Sakura a smile before he left the ramen stand.

"I'm so proud of Naruto and you, I really wish Minato-sensei and Kushina-sama could be here to see this." Kakashi said with a sad smile behind his mask. "I have to return to the tower, but feel be to drop by if you ever need anything, I'll always make time for my students."

"Thanks Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said as she stood up and gave her former sensei a hug.

With a wave Kakashi shushined away.

That just left Karin, Anko, and Sakura still at the stand.

"Well I think I'll be off, I have to be somewhere." Anko with a smirk as she stood up.

"Anko I know what you're planning, and I just want to say be prepared. Because Naruto has A LOT of stamina." Sakura said with a knowing smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." Anko said with a blush as she jumped onto a nearby rooftop.

With a sigh Sakura too stood.

"Come on Karin let's head back to the hospital we need to get you some more training."

With a groan of annoyance Karin stood and followed Sakura towards the hospital.

* * *

Naruto was slightly panting as he neared his apartment. He had been running away from Ino, Tenten, and surprisingly Hinata for hours. He was good at evasion, and thanks to his ungodly stamina he was able to outrun them. But Hinata's Byakugan made it virtually impossible for him to hide. So that left just one option for him, and that was to run and run and run. Eventually after running all over Konoha the girls apparently gave up.

Naruto let out a sigh of relief as he walked up the steps to his apartment. He was surprised Anko was not among the girls chasing him, and it slightly worried him. He knew she was planning something.

Just as Naruto stepped into his apartment he was slammed against a wall, and a pair of lips slammed against his. Oh that's where Anko was.

Naruto just smiled and started kissing Anko back. They quickly opened their mouths and their tongues dashed out to meet. Anko let out a moan when she felt Naruto's tongue wrestle with her's.

Eventually they found themselves on Naruto's bed. With Naruto hovering over Anko. Naruto's hands started to roam Anko's clothed body as they kissed. He started to work off her trench coat, as she unzipped his jacket.

Naruto massaged Anko's breasts through her mesh top. This caused Anko to let out a deep moan. Anko's hands started to move over Naruto's toned chest and abs causing a wicked smile to spread across her face.

Wanting to get things moving Anko pushed Naruto off, and started to remove the rest of her clothes. Naruto took her example and started removing his cloths as well.

Anko's eyes instantly fell upon Naruto's hardened manhood, and she could fell herself getting wetter every second. As Anko stared at his cock, Naruto's eyes roamed Anko's toned and well proportioned body. She had nice full breasts, long legs, toned muscles, and he could see that she had a nice firm ass.

They quickly approached one another and captured each other's lips. As they kissed Anko's hands snaked down and she started to stroke Naruto's manhood. This caused Naruto to let out a small moan from Anko's experienced hands. Not wanting to be outdone Naruto reached a hand down and inserted two fingers into Anko's wet womanhood.

Anko's eyes went wide she felt Naruto's fingers enter her. She tried to suppress her moans as Naruto's fingers started to slowly move in and out. Naruto's magic fingers were quickly making Anko's mind go blank with pleasure. Naruto was surprised at how tight Anko felt as he pistoned his fingers.

While one hand fingered Anko, Naruto's other hand came up to massage one of Anko's breast. His mouth quickly found its way to Anko's nipple, causing her to moan lewdly. After a few more minutes Anko came around Naruto's hand.

"H-Holy shit I've never came that hard." Anko panted out.

Her eyes then wandered down and spotted Naruto's still hard cock.

"Here let me help you with this." Anko said as she got down on her knees and licked the tip of Naruto's cock.

After a few licks Anko was immediately bobbing her head on Naruto's shaft. Naruto's eyes nearly bugged out when he felt Anko deepthroat him. Sakura may have been enthusiastic when she sucked his cock, but Anko had experience on her side and it defiantly paid off.

Naruto's hands combed through Anko's purple hair as let out small moans.

"Wow Anko-chan you're really good at this." Naruto managed to grunt out.

But when Anko heard this she immediately stopped and stepped away from Naruto.

"Anko-chan what's wrong?"

"Kami I feel like such a whore." Anko said as she chocked back a sob.

"Anko-chan you're not a whore, you're a beautiful and strong woman."

"But I slept with all those other people! I feel like such a slut. I wanted my first time with you to be special, but I keep thinking about my past."

"Anko-chan you were alone back then, and you were desperate to feel anything but sadness. So you're not a whore, you're just a woman who needs love. If you'll let me, I'll show how much I love you."

Anko looked at Naruto and her brown eyes softened.

"You will?"

"Yes, I'll make you feel like the most special woman on Earth."

Anko looked into his eyes for any signs of deception. Seeing none she leaned in and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"Please be careful with me Naruto Uzumaki, I can't take any more heartbreak in my life."

"Of course Anko-chan." Naruto whispered back as he gave Anko a gentle kiss.

As they kissed Naruto started to lead them back towards the bed. Naruto gently laid Anko on the bed, and positioned his cock at her still moist entrance.

"You ready Anko?" Naruto asked waiting for her approval.

"Yes, but please be gentle it's been a long time." Anko said with a small smile.

Naruto nodded and slowed pushed inside Anko making her gasp. Slowly Naruto inched inside her tight passage. After nearly a minute Naruto was fully inside Anko. He stayed in place and waited for Anko to tell him that he could move. A few moments later Anko nodded and Naruto slowly started to pull out and thrust back into Anko. As he thrusted Naruto held Anko close to his body. He place kisses on her neck and shoulder, while he whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

Anko had been with several lovers throughout her life. None of them compared to Naruto. He paid attention to her body, and was giving her the greatest pleasure she had ever felt in her life. Anko loved his slow loving thrusts, but it wasn't enough. She wanted to feel everything Naruto had to offer.

"N-Naruto-kun I love how gentle you're being. But please go faster, harder. I need more of you." Anko said between moans as her hands gripped Naruto's hair.

Naruto just grunted and sped up his thrusts, adding more power behind them. Instantly Anko's pleasure shot through the roof, and her mind was replaced with nothing but pleasure.

Anko let out a surprised yelp when Naruto flipped her over onto all fours.

Naruto started thrusting into Anko from behind, causing her to moan even louder from the new pleasurable sensations.

Anko nearly lost it when Naruto started to thrust even faster. The room was filled with sounds of slapping flesh as Naruto continued to fill Anko. But Naruto was human and Anko's tight passage was making his own release draw closer and closer.

"Anko-chan I'm gonna come soon." Naruto grunted out in between thrusts.

"I'm so close to Naruto-kun please let's come together."

"Are you sure Anko? There's no going back after this." Naruto asked as he slowed his thrusts.

"Naruto I've never been more sure of anything in my life so fuck me." Anko said huskily as she continued to meet his thrusts with her own.

As Naruto's orgasm approached he pulled Anko close to him. Her back was pressed against his chest as he held her breasts. With a few more thrusts Naruto came inside Anko, his sperm coating her womb. Just as Naruto released he bit into Anko's shoulder causing her to yell out in both pain an pleasure.

When Anko felt Naruto's release fill her it caused her own orgasm. With a loud scream Anko came around Naruto's cock.

Naruto slowly pulled out causing a mixture of their juices to spill out of Anko. When Naruto looked at Anko's arm he smiled. There were two rings on Anko's left arm, one red and one orange.

"We're finally one Anko-chan." Naruto said as he rubbed his fingers over Anko's mate mark.

When Anko saw the mark she smiled, she was officially Naruto's girl now. And she couldn't be happier.

"Well gaki, Sakura told me you have a lot of stamina," Anko said in a lusty tone as she spotted Naruto's hardening cock. "Why don't we put that stamina to the test, we have all night and I can defiantly go for a few more rounds."

Naruto merely grinned and wrapped Anko in his arms.

* * *

**Okay the next few chapter will essentially all be oneshot lemons with all the girls. So the next few chapters won't be extremely long. So be ready for that, after all the girls get their chance the normal story will resume. I decided to allow voting for the next girl Naruto will be with. The votes will carry over from last chapter. So Ino and Hinata are tied with 2 votes each. So show Konan, Tenten, and Ryuuzetsu some love and give them some votes. What did you guys think, let me know. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOU GUYS TO REVIEW, and PM me any ideas you guys have you've given me some great ones already. What do you guys think about the absolute pile of shit that is The Last. If you need to rant about this awful movie feel free to PM and we'll tear this movie apart together and share the pain. My heart goes out to the manga and characters that this movie destroys and spits on. So until next time I'm outta here, hopefully this shit with The Last will blow over quickly.**

**(Rant Time)**

**My God he's finally done it, Kishimoto has officially destroyed Naruto. The Last Naruto the Movie is literally about BREAKING BONDS! Yeah, that thing that Naruto cares the most about, and has spent the entire series saying are so important to him. This movie is all about breaking them and moving on. It's about Naruto and Sakura parting ways as friends, so Naruto can be with Hinata. If that isn't enough of a slap to the face, in a recent interview Kishimoto said that all the NaruSaku parallels, hints, and foreshadowing was intentionally put in the manga to lead fans on. He wanted fans to think that Naruto had a chance to win Sakura's heart. To make it seem like Naruto and Sakura were meant to be, just so he could get some cheap shock value ending. That whole MinaKushi love story that related perfectly to Naruto and Sakura's relationship was only in the fucking story to mislead fans. I'm literally getting sick just thinking about that. Then the bastard has the nerve to make Sakura look even more like Kushina in the Last, it's like he's fucking taunting us or something. Then he says that the Last will deal with Naruto and Sakura parting ways and moving on. Kishimoto has taken the message of the manga, that bonds are the most important thing a person can have, and he's destroyed it with this atrocity of a movie. No amount of damage control, lying, or interviews, can possibly fix the damage that has been done by this movie. Kishimoto you are officially an asshole now, I don't care if you were forced or told to say this. You've let this shit get way out of hand. Kishimoto what were you honestly trying to accomplish by telling people this, ever since the ending you have done nothing but make yourself look worse and worse as an author. Honestly after hearing this how can anyone seriously want to support this movie anymore. I don't care what you ship, this is just wrong. No fan of Naruto should support this movie in any way, shape, or form. I swear the more Kishimoto talks the deeper he keeps digging his own grave. He is literally contradicting everything his manga stood for with this movie, and all these interviews. We may as well as throw away all of Shippuden, because at this point none of it matters now. Sakura may as well have stayed a Sasuke fangirl, because all of her development and her bond with Naruto were only in the story to lead fans on. Then Kishimoto has the gall, after leading us on for 15 years, to break the bond that Naruto and Sakura have. Then in the movie when Hinata gets kidnapped, Naruto acts like a prissy fucking girl and starts fucking whining instead of going to save her. It takes Sakura and Shikamaru yelling at him for him to realize that he has to save Hinata, the girl he's supposed to love, and go save the world. Are you fucking kidding me. The Naruto I know would never mope and whine when one of his friends is in trouble. He would do everything in his fucking power to save them. This isn't Naruto anymore. It's some disgusting abomination wearing Naruto's skin. Naruto has literally been destroyed as a character, he's officially dead. I'm so angry right now I could fucking punch something. Another thing from the movie that pisses me off is that Naruto gives up the scarf that Kushina, HIS DEAD MOTHER, gave him to wear the one that Hinata gives him, because he didn't want to make Hinata feel bad. I know the scarf is supposed to be some symbol of their love, but Naruto would NEVER, I repeat NEVER give up the scarf that his mother left him. The Naruto I know would have accepted the scarf, but continued to wear the one that his mother left him. Just I'm done, I'm fucking done with Kishimoto and this movie's bullshit. All this movie has done is destroy everything Naruto and this manga stands for, just so he can end up with Hinata. Every character had to be destroyed and made grossly OOC for this movie to even be relevant. God my favorite anime, the thing that used to brighten my days, has been destroyed. I almost want to fucking cry now, because Kishimoto has officially killed this series. I will continue to support NaruSaku, Fanfiction from this site, and my story but anything else related to Naruto I want nothing to do with. So if you're a TRUE Naruto fan you will not support this movie and it's awful message about breaking bonds, the thing Naruto supposedly cared so much about. Kishimoto I hope you're happy now, you've got your ending and movie. All you had to do to achieve it was destroy all your characters and everything your manga stood for. I just I can't talk about this shit anymore. So before this movie causes me to have a heart attack let's get to the fic, where the TRUE Naruto is not this fake piece of shit Naruto from the Last. (P.S.**


	11. Chapter 11 Sowing the Seeds

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter. Sorry about the rant last chapter, I got some less than friendly feedback for that one. It's just that after reading about The Last and Kishi's interviews I couldn't help but feel kind of betrayed, you know. Then there was that disgusting commercial for The Last where SP openly bashes Sakura. *Sigh* Well what's done is done. At least I can take comfort in the fact that I'm not the only one that feels this way about The Last. The majority of the Naruto fandom, especially in Japan, is in uproar over this movie and its countless flaws and frauds, that I won't get into. Of course the movie did very well financially, but critically it's the worst rated Naruto movie coming in at around 2.83 stars and dropping. I don't know how Kishi is gonna recover from this one, he lost a LOT of fan's trust and respect with this BS. Well before this turns into another rant, and you guys yell at me again let's get to the fic. The lucky girl to get Naruto this chapter is Ino. Here are the results of the voting from last chapter: Hinata-5, Ino-7, Konan-2, Ryuuzetsu-2, and Tenten-0. Wow no love for Tenten, I feel bad for the poor girl. Remember to vote for the girl you want next chapter, remember the votes carry over. And let's show Tenten some love this time eh ;)**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto** **:(**

* * *

Naruto yawned as his eyes slowly opened. When his eyes fully opened he was instantly met with the sleeping face of Anko. She had fallen asleep on top of him after their lovemaking last night. She didn't even bother taking Naruto's shaft out of her womanhood.

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he watched Anko sleep peacefully. He then looked to the mate mark on her arm and his smile widened. He reached out and gently ran his fingers over the marks.

_"I promise Anko-chan that I'll show you all the love that you were denied for all these years. We'll shower our child with the love that we were both denied." _Naruto thought as he pictured his future family with all the girls.

At Naruto's touch Anko started to stir slightly. She let out a soft yawn and started to stretch.

"Anko-chan time to get up." Naruto said softly as he kissed the top of Anko's head.

"Hmm five more minutes." Anko said in a tired voice as she buried her face into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Alright my sexy snake." Naruto said as he hugged Anko close to his chest.

After a few more minutes in each others embrace, Anko reluctantly got up. She let out a soft moan of disappointment as Naruto's shaft slide out of her.

"Last night was amazing Naruto," Anko said with a smile. "You made me feel so special."

"It's because you are special to me Anko. Each of you girls has something special that I love about you."

Anko smiled, but it turned to a frown when she looked at herself and Naruto.

"Come on gaki let's wash up." Anko said as she grabbed Naruto's arm and led him into the shower.

After cleaning each other up, Naruto and Anko were now in the kitchen. Anko sat at the table and watched as Naruto raced around the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

"I never saw Konan, where do you think she is?" Anko asked as Naruto cracked a few eggs and put some bread in the toaster.

"Konan-chan is so busy at the academy, that she often sleeps there. She even has a cot set up in one of the storage rooms," Naruto said with a chuckle. "I swear Sakura-chan and her work themselves to death sometimes."

"Yeah I Sakura looks like a zombie sometimes after her shifts." Anko said as a few giggles escaped her lips.

"I know it worries me sometimes, but I know it makes her happy to save lives." Naruto said as he placed a plate of food in front of Anko.

Anko looked at the plate of scrambled eggs and toast.

"Huh a meal fit for a bachelor." Anko said with a grin.

"Hey I may not know how to cook many things, but what I can cook is really good," Naruto said with a pout before he started to eat. "Besides Konan-chan has been doing a lot of the cooking lately. She's actually an amazing cook." Naruto said as his mouth started watering as he thought of Konan's cooking.

Anko just rolled her eyes and took a bite of her food. Her eyes widened when she tasted it. They were the best tasting eggs she had ever eaten. Immediately she started to scarf down the food.

Seeing this caused Naruto to burst out laughing.

"HA! Told you I can cook!" Naruto said with a grin.

After a second helping of eggs Naruto and Anko sat at the table drinking some tea and making small talk.

"So what are you gonna do today?" Anko asked as she sipped her tea.

"I don't know. If the girls don't try and jump me, I was gonna go and visit Ino-chan. What about you?"

"I have to go and help Ibiki with a few things," Anko said as she finished the last of her tea. "So why do you want to see Ino?"

Naruto let out a sigh before he started speaking.

"It's just that out of all you girls, Ino-chan and I have had the roughest past interactions. I know she wants to try and make up for all the times she was mean to me. But I don't want her to feel like she's obligated to love me. I truly love and care for her, and I want to show her that."

Anko smiled at Naruto's words. She could tell that he meant everything. He truly did love and care for them all.

"But before I visit her there's something I have to tell you Anko-chan."

"What is it Naruto?" Anko asked the seriousness in his voice surprised her.

"It has to do with the marks on your arm."

Anko snuck a glance at the two rings on her arm.

"Yeah what about them?"

"What I'm about to tell you is pretty big news. Are you ready?"

Seeing Anko nod Naruto took a deep breath.

"Anko-chan those marks make you one of my mates. It also means that you're probably pregnant."

Anko went wide eyed and her breath hitched.

"I-I'm p-pregnant."

"More than likely. The same thing happened with Sakura-chan. Kurama said it had to do with my sperm being infused with his chakra, or something like that."

**"That's exactly what it is you fucking baka!" **Kurama roared from his cage.

_"Love you to Kurama!" _

**"Stupid gaki." **Kurama grumbled as he laid his head down and tried to sleep.

Naruto looked and saw Anko's shocked face. So he grabbed her hands and squeezed them lightly.

"Anko you're gonna be a mom."

Anko started to take quick shallow breaths, but she did have a smile growing on her face.

"A-A mom...I'm gonna be a mom," Anko said as tears of joy poured from her eyes. "I'M GONNA BE A MOM!"

Without warning Anko tackled Naruto and crushed him with a tight hug.

"Thank you Naruto!" Anko yelled as she peppered kisses all over Naruto's face. "I love you!"

Naruto just laughed at Anko's behavior and returned her embrace.

"I love you too Anko-chan."

After Anko had calmed down she sat back down at the table with Naruto. Anko was busy trying to wipe away the last of her tears, while Naruto just smiled at her.

"Anko-chan I'm gonna go visit Ino-chan. After you're done with Ibiki, I want you to go find Sakura-chan and tell her the news. Have her examine you and confirm everything." Naruto said as he stood up.

Anko nodded, so Naruto gave her kiss and walked out the door. When Naruto was gone Anko placed a hand on her stomach and a large smile graced her face.

_"Well I guess I should get to work." _Anko thought as she threw on her trench coat and walked out the door.

* * *

After about ten minutes of walking Naruto stood outside the Yamanaka Flower Shop. He smiled at the thought of seeing Ino. When he walked into the shop he saw Ino with her face buried in a magazine, not even paying attention.

"Welcome to the Yamanaka Flower Shop." Ino drawled out in a bored voice, not even looking up from her magazine.

"That's not a very good way to greet customers, Ino-chan."

Ino's head shot up when she heard Naruto's voice. She saw him standing right in front of her with a massive grin plastered on his face.

"Oh hi Naruto-kun." Ino said in a cheery voice as she instantly perked up.

Ino was surprised when Naruto leaned across the counter and gave her a long, loving kiss. When they separated her face was flushed red, and she had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"W-What are you d-doing here, Naruto-kun?" Ino said as she recovered from the kiss.

"Well I wanted to come see you, and I wanted to see if I could help you out around the shop for a bit. You know some alone time, just between us."

Ino's blush deepened when she heard Naruto wanted to spend some time just with her.

"Sure Naruto-kun, I would love to spend some time with you. I was just about to go out back, and plant some new seeds." Ino said as she started walking towards the back door.

"That sounds great Ino-chan, it's been awhile since I've done any gardening." Naruto said with a smile as he followed Ino.

Ino handed Naruto a pair of gloves, and told him what seeds to plant and where to plant them. He immediately nodded and got right to work. They made small talk, gossiped, and even cracked jokes while they planted the seeds. Ino was amazed at how different Naruto was when he was gardening. He seemed calmer and much more patient, and he was much quieter. She watched as he diligently and gently planted each seed.

She smiled as she watched her boyfriend, it was still a little strange for her to think of him like that. But then her smiled turned to a frown, as she thought back to how she used treat him. She had to make it up to him somehow. She loved Naruto, she realized that fully now, and wanted to do everything in her power to make up for her past sins.

Ino was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice Naruto staring at her. A frown was on his face, as he saw the pain and regret in Ino's eyes. He quietly took off his gloves and walked over to her.

By the time Ino noticed Naruto he was already kneeling in front of her.

"Naruto-kun what a...mmmm" Ino was cut off when Naruto cupped her cheek and pressed his lips to hers.

His tongue immediately asked for entrance into her mouth. She quickly agreed and parted her lips, allowing Naruto's tongue to dart into her mouth. Naruto's experienced tongue immediately dominated Ino's, so she let him explore her mouth causing her to moan into the kiss. After what seemed like hours, Naruto broke the kiss leaving Ino breathless.

Naruto quickly grabbed Ino's hand, causing her to look into his eyes.

"Ino-chan I don't want you to feel guilty for what you did to me in the past. I don't want you to feel like you have to make things up to me. Because what's in the past doesn't matter. What matters is that you're here now, and that you love me...You do love me, right?"

"Of course I love you Naruto-kun. It's just that I feel like I don't deserve to be with you after all you've done for me, and how I've treated you."

Naruto smiled and gave Ino another loving kiss.

"Ino-chan all that matters is what you want. It's not about what you deserve. Hell I don't deserve to but with a girl as amazing and beautiful as you. All that I want is for you to be happy. I'll do anything for you girls."

Ino's eyes started to water when she heard Naruto's words.

_"He...he really does love me. I have to show him how much I love him, but how?" _Ino thought, but then an idea came to mind. She quickly wiped her tears and grabbed Naruto's hand.

"Ino-chan?" Naruto asked as she started leading him back out front.

"You said you'd do anything to make me happy right?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well the thing that will make me happy right now, is if we go up to my room and make love."

Naruto went wide eyed when he heard this.

"Are you sure Ino-chan? There's no going back after this."

"Yes Naruto-kun I want you to love me, to take all this guilt away."

"Alright, anything for my beautiful flower." Naruto said with a smile as he let Ino lead him to her room.

As soon as they entered her room, Ino closed the door. Almost instantly she was on Naruto, attacking his lips with her own. Ino moaned when she felt Naruto's hands start to roam her body. She let out a small gasp when his hands cupped her ass.

"Ooo Naruto you dirty boy." Ino said as his hands left her ass and traveled upward.

"Oh I can be much dirtier Ino-chan." Naruto said with a grin as he reached up and started to massage her breasts through her purple top. This caused Ino to let out a series of soft moans, as Naruto kneaded her ample breasts.

Naruto grinned and unbuttoned her top. Then he removed her purple lacy bra. Once her breasts were out Naruto's mouth latched to one of her erect nipples. Ino grabbed Naruto's head and held him close to encourage him to continue. Naruto's tongue swirled around one nipple, while his he pinched the other one with his free hand.

Ino was lost in a sea of pleasure as Naruto played with her breasts. But she felt that he had entirely too much clothing still on.

"N-Naruto-kun don't you think it's a little unfair that you still have all your clothes still on." Ino said her voice hoarse from the pleasure she was experiencing.

Naruto reluctantly stepped away from Ino and started to remove his clothes. After a minute he was left in just his boxers. Ino took this time to marvel at Naruto's body.

_"H-Holy shit he's perfect." _Ino's breath hitched as she drank in Naruto's form. She stared at his toned muscles and pecs. But when she saw the six pack that he was sporting she started to drool slightly. Then her eyes lowered and she spotted the massive tent in Naruto's boxers. Ino didn't need to see it to know that Naruto was packing some serious heat down below.

_"Kami he's a gift from above." _Ino thought as she licked her lips.

Ino noticed Naruto was just staring at her. She realized that she still had her skirt and mesh shorts on. Quickly she pulled those off and unwrapped her bindings. Now she stood in just a pair of purple panties, that had become soaked due to their previous activities. With a deep breath she pulled those down as well.

"Kami you're beautiful Ino-chan." Naruto said in awe of her beauty.

"Thank you Naruto-kun, but why don't you take those off it's looking pretty painful." Ino said with a grin as she pointed toward his raging erection.

Naruto flushed with embarrassment, but did as he was told and pulled his boxers down.

Ino's jaw dropped when she saw the size of Naruto's cock.

_"Kami he must be 11 inches, how the fuck is that supposed to fit in me? Who the fuck cares I want it now!" _Ino thought as she looked at Naruto's cock.

Ino walked forward and gripped Naruto's shaft and started stroking it. She then leaned in and whispered hotly into his ear.

"Naruto-kun I want to skip all the foreplay, we can do that later. I need you now."

"Of course my beautiful flower." Naruto said as he kissed Ino and laid her gently on the bed.

He positioned himself at her entrance and looked at her.

"Are you sure, Ino-chan? There's no going back after this."

Ino smiled up at him.

"Of course Naruto-kun, now make love to me." Ino said as he wrapped her legs around his waist.

Naruto gently pushed into her womanhood. Ino let out a small gasp as he entered her. She clenched her teeth as he pushed inch after inch into her. After a few moments he was fully inside of her.

Ino had never felt so complete in her whole life. Naruto filled her so fully, the slightest movement caused her to moan in pleasure. After finally adjusting to his size, she nodded for him to start moving.

Seeing Ino nod, Naruto slowly pulled out. Once the just the tip was left in, he pushed back into her. This caused Ino to let out a loud moan. Naruto then started to take slow thrusts that filled Ino completely each time. Ino wrapped her arms around his neck, and used her legs around his waist to push him deeper into her.

Naruto was getting irritated by the agonizingly slow pace, but he knew that Ino didn't want him to go all out yet. So he decided to speed up just a little bit. From Ino's increased moans and gasps, Naruto knew that he had made the right choice.

Ino loved the slow pace. Naruto filled her so completely every movement. He was hitting all the right spots with every thrust. She thought it couldn't get any better, that was until Naruto sped up. This increase in speed caused Ino to have her first orgasm of the night.

"Holy shit!" Ino yelled out as she exploded around Naruto's cock. Her juices coating his shaft and leaking down her thigh.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction as he continued to thrust into Ino.

Naruto made sweet love to Ino for what seemed like hours. The whole time he would kiss and suck on her neck, and whisper sweet words into her ear. But he was reaching his limit, and from the sound of Ino's moans he knew she was close too.

"Ino-chan I'm so close." Naruto said panting slightly.

"M-Me to, cum inside me Naruto, I need to feel your seed inside me." Ino moaned out as Naruto picked up his pace.

"Are you sure Ino-chan? If I mark you, you'll get pregnant."

"Please Naruto I want this. I want to start a family with you, and the other girls." Ino said as she smiled up at him.

Naruto just nodded and picked up the pace again.

Ino was now moaning uncontrollably, she didn't care who heard her moans of ecstasy. The whole fucking village could hear her for all she cared.

After one particularly powerful thrust, Ino was sent over the edge and came again. She shouted out Naruto's name as she once again coated his cock with her juices.

The feeling of Ino exploding around him sent Naruto over the edge. As he came he sunk his teeth into her neck. Ino screamed out as she felt a mix of pain and pleasure from the bite.

After all his seed had filled Ino's womb, Naruto slowly pulled out. Both Ino and him were panting softly. Naruto looked as Ino's arm glowed slightly and the two red and orange bands formed on her left arm.

"Welcome to the family, Ino-chan." Naruto said lovingly as he traced the lines on her arm.

Ino looked at the bands and smiled. Then she placed a hand on her stomach. She turned to see Naruto looking at her lovingly.

"Well Naruto-kun why don't we try out that foreplay now?" Ino said with devilish smile.

* * *

**And done. Ino is officially Naruto's girl now. What did you guys think. Remember to follow/favorite, REVIEW, and PM me ideas for this story. Any and all ideas are welcome. Remember to vote for which girl you want to see next. Also if you guys know any good NaruSaku stories, PM their names. I prefer the stories to be M rated, there doesn't have to be a lemon in it. I just like my stories to be a little more mature. I'm also looking for other harem stories to read, but they have to have Sakura in the harem. Again if you know any let me know, hopefully you can help me find one I haven't read yet.**

**Also to any authors out there I have a writing challenge for you. I would write this myself, but there is no way I'm gonna try and juggle three stories at once. Basically the story starts when Naruto is about to leave and train with Jiraiya. But something convinces him to stay and train in Konoha(This can be whatever you want it to be). This would be a NaruSaku story, or if you want you can make a NaruHarem story, but you have to include Sakura in the harem. You can even throw some Jiraiya x Tsunade in there if you want to. Naruto while he's in the village will train with Sakura and Tsunade, as well as Jiraiya and possibly other people. Hell you could have Naruto actually rank up and become a chunnin or jonin. During this time he would develop his relationship with Sakura, and if it's a harem the other girls also. Naruto and Sakura would still be trying to save Sasuke though, But Sakura would realize her true feelings lie with Naruto. After the two years of training you can follow cannon as loosely or closely you want to. Then you can take the story off into your own direction. Also you can make Sasuke anyway you want to. If you're interested in this idea, let me know. Then feel free to write it, just make sure to mention me when you're writing the story XD **

**So until next time I'm outta here. **


	12. Chapter 12 Sheathing His Sword

**Okay I've gotten several messages lately, saying that this story is moving too fast. That the girls are too quick to say I love you to Naruto. Now I see where you are getting that from. Because I admit the story is moving kind of fast, because I'm not the best at the mushy fluffy romantic development stuff. I can do it every now and then, but it's not my strong suit. But I explain in the story why each girl loves Naruto. I'll go over each girl, just in case you might have been confused as to why she loves Naruto.**

**Sakura/Hinata- Don't need to go into them, cause if you don't know why they love Naruto you probably have never read or watched Naruto before.**

**Tenten- The reason Tenten isn't with Neji, is stated in the story. Neji feels he won't be able to provide Tenten with the love that she wants and deserves. So he asks Naruto to give Tenten a chance. Neji also explains to Naruto that he has noticed Tenten give him looks of great admiration, the same looks that she used to give him. Then when Tenten finally meets up with Naruto in the story, she explains that she has always had this silent admiration of Naruto. Again this feeling she has for Naruto is similar to her feelings for Neji. But she realizes following Neji romantically won't get her anywhere, so she gives Naruto a chance. And once she actually gets to know him, her admiration quickly turns into love. **

**Ino- After Naruto comforts Ino after the war, she realizes how much he cares for her. Then when he brought her dead father back to life, she starts to feel that she owes Naruto, that she has to make up to her past actions against him. But after getting to know Naruto personally, and seeing how much he loves her she quickly starts to fall for him. Last chapter solidified her feelings for him fully into true love.**

**Anko- Anko had a rough past, very similar to Naruto's, because of her curse mark. So once she actually saw how the villagers treated Naruto, she couldn't help but see herself in him. So she desperately wanted to try and help him, and show him that he's not alone, that someone does love him. She even considered adopting him at one point in her life. But she realized that if she tried to help Naruto, that the villagers would gang up on the both of them. So she decided to just watch over him from the shadows, even though it killed her to see him treated the way he was. So once she found out that she could be with Naruto, she jumped at the chance to show him the love that she couldn't when he was a child. So in the story her love for Naruto was always there and present, it only grew over time.**

**Konan- Konan sees a lot of her loved ones inside of Naruto. She sees Jiraiya, Nagato, and Yahiko when she sees Naruto. She admired the way he took on their wills, and bared their burdens. After Naruto speaks with Nagato it inspires Konan to put all of her faith and trust into Naruto. So she died trying to protect his will, when Obito came to take Nagato's rinnegan. So once Naruto brings Konan back to life, she finally gets to know the person she admired personally. She loves his caring yet fiery personality, his strong will to never give up, and his desire to see peace in the world and to bear its pain. So after seeing all this in Naruto her love for him started to develop. Her feelings for Naruto were solidified when he kissed her. **

**Ryuuzetsu- Again, like Konan, Ryuuzetsu sees a lot of Muku in Naruto. A lot of the reasons she loves Naruto are similar to Konan's. But her feelings for him started growing once they defeated Muku. He became her hearts 'guiding light.' So that's why she sacrificed her life to save Naruto's. Once she's brought back to life, she finally gets to explore her feelings for Naruto, and she finds out quickly that she loves him.**

**Temari- Haven't written that one yet :) But I promise that I'll try and make that one more clear, and more believable. **

**I hope that cleared things up for people. I know it still may not seem like the most believable thing at times. But you gotta remember that this is fanfiction. Sometimes you have to roll with what the story gives you to enjoy it.**

**Okay the lucky girl this chapter is Tenten, you can yell at me for the pun now, and holy shit did she get a lot of votes. Here are the results: Tenten- 8, Hinata- 7, Konan- 4, and Ryuuzetsu- 2. I'm honestly surprised she overtook Hinata. I knew she'd get some votes, but I never thought she'd get that many so quickly. So again remember to vote for the girl you want to see next chapter, only three girls left until Temari at least.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form :(**

* * *

Two hours after they had started their sex session, Naruto and Ino were still going at. Currently Naruto was lying on his back, while Ino was vigorously sucking his cock. Her head bobbed up and down as she tried to take more and more of his shaft in her mouth. She could get about nine inches down her throat before she started gagging.

Naruto had his hands running through Ino's long platinum blonde hair encouraging her to continue. He let out a throaty moan when she swirled her tongue around the tip of his shaft.

_"Holy shit, she may not be as good as Sakura or Anko, but damn if she doesn't make up for it in enthusiasm." _Naruto thought as he felt his orgasm quickly approaching.

"I-Ino-chan I-I'm gonna cum." Naruto grunted out as he started to lightly thrust into Ino's mouth.

She didn't respond. She just sped up her bobbing trying to get her prize. She was rewarded when Naruto exploded into her mouth. Ino let Naruto's shaft slide out of mouth with an audible pop, and licked her lips.

"Mmm I love the taste of your seed."

"Kami you're such a slut Ino-chan." Naruto said with a lecherous grin.

"Hmm but I'm your slut." Ino said as she snuggled up to him and traced circles on his chest.

Ino was enjoying Naruto's warmth and closeness. But just as she was about to nod off, she heard something that made her turn white.

"Hime are you home? I heard some noises." Inoichi Yamanaka said as he opened the door.

Inoichi opened the door expecting to his daughter fussing over her appearance, or maybe reading some family scrolls. But when he opened the door and spotted his daughter, his hime, naked cuddling up next to an equally naked Naruto Uzumaki he nearly passed out.

Inoichi looked from his daughter to Naruto several times, trying to look only in their faces. His mind finally caught up to what he was seeing and his face turned red in anger.

Ino seeing her fathers anger quickly covered herself with the bed sheets and tried to calm the situation.

"Now daddy calm down, there's no need to get upset."

"No need to get upset! This man took my daughter's innocence, in my home own home no less!" Inoichi yelled visibly shaking with anger.

"Uzumaki you're a dead man!" Inoichi yelled as he glared daggers at Naruto.

Naruto looked at Ino and silently asked if he could bolt. Ino shared his gaze and nodded.

Just as Inoichi was about to throttle Naruto, he disappeared in a flash of yellow.

_"Huh that was **Hiraishin**. When did that little bastard learn that?" _Inoichi thought as he stared at the empty spot where Naruto had just been.

Inoichi turned his gaze to his daughter. She was currently staring at the floor with a massive blush on her face.

"Hime care to explain to me what the hell is going on!?" Inoichi asked anger still evident in his voice.

Ino chuckled nervously as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Today Ino!" Inoichi said getting rather impatient.

Ino cringed at the tone of her father's voice. She let out a sigh and looked at her father.

"Is mom home too?"

"Yeah she is, and she's probably wondering what the hell we're yelling about."

"Well get her and wait for me in the living room. I'll get changed and be down in a minute, I have something really important to tell you both."

Inoichi gave his daughter a questioning look before he nodded and left the room.

Ino took her time getting dressed, as she didn't really want to deal with this now. But she knew it was best to just get this over with. She quickly descended the stairs and spotted her parents sitting on the couch waiting for her. Her father still had a pissed of expression on his face, while her mother looked oblivious to the situation.

Taking a deep breath Ino walked into the living room, and sat in a seat across from her parents. She placed her hand over her mate mark, trying to hide it.

"Ino care to explain to me why your father was yelling earlier."

"Yes Ino, explain to your mother why I was so upset."

Ino took a deep breath and decided to just rip the band-aid right off.

"I had sex with Naruto Uzumaki." Ino said in a low voice, as she tried to avoid their gaze.

Ino's mother went wide eyed when she heard this.

"Care to repeat that, I don't think I heard you right honey."

"I said I had sex with Naruto." She said a little louder this time.

"T-That's what I thought you said," Ino's mother said with a sigh.

Ino was surprised that her mother didn't seem upset.

"I have one question to ask you young lady."

"Yes mother?" Ino asked with her head down.

"Do you love him?"

When Ino heard this her head shot up, and she saw her mother smiling at her.

"Hai, I do love him," Ino said with complete sincerity. "And this proves it."

Ino finished by removing her hand to show her mate mark.

"Ino, what is that?" Inoichi asked his eyes narrowing.

"This daddy is mate mark, given to me by Naruto. This mark shows everyone that I'm his girl." Ino said with a smile as she gazed at the marks with a warm smile.

"Well if you truly love this Naruto, I guess it's alright that you're sexually active with him."

"Dear you can't honestly be okay with this!?" Inoichi asked desperately trying to get his to be as upset as him.

"Oh hush dear, we were exactly the same. We were having sex a week after we started dating," Ino's mother said with an annoyed tone. "As long as they practice safe sex I don't see what the big deal is?"

Hearing this made Ino nervous and she started to rub her arm.

"Well you see mom the thing is." Ino said as she started to trail off.

"Oh no dear you didn't!"

"That's another thing this mark means. I'm almost guaranteed to get pregnant."

Inoichi was now seething again.

"Does he at least plan to marry you!"

"Hai...ugh sort of."

"What does 'sort of' mean!?" Inoichi yelled as he stood up.

"It means that I won't be the only person marrying Naruto." Ino said calmly causing his parents to go wide eyed.

"W-What do you mean, dear?"

"Tsunade-sama placed Naruto in an program called the Clan Restoration Act. It allows the last surviving male member of a clan to take on several wives to ensure that his family lives on."

"WHAT!? I'll kill that bastard!" Inoichi was about to run out the door when his daughter grabbed his arm.

"NO! Daddy you will sit the hell down, and chill the fuck out!"

"Watch your mouth young lady!"

"I'm not a little girl anymore, dad! I'm seventeen years old, and I'm a kunoichi. I'm allowed to make my own damn decisions. I love Naruto, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, and start a family with him. If that means I have to share him with a few other girls that's totally fine with me. Plus I know all the girls. It's not like they're complete strangers."

Hearing the passion and conviction in Ino's voice surprised both parents.

"Is that how you truly feel dear?" Ino's mother asked as she walked up and placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Hai mother it is. I love Naruto dearly, he makes me happy and I want to spend my life with him."

Ino's mother looked her daughter in the eye and let out a sigh.

"Then your father and I support you completely, don't we dear?"

"What the hell are you talking." Inoichi tried to argue but his wife stopped him.

"DON'T WE DEAR!?"

Inoichi instantly shrunk down from his wife's harsh gaze.

"Hai." Inoichi said as his wife smiled at him.

"Good," she then turned her gaze to Ino. "Now dear this might not be what we envisioned for you. But you're right, you need to make your own decisions. If you truly love Naruto we give you our blessing to be with him."

Ino squealed happily and hugged both her parents.

"Thank you both, I love you."

"Anything for you dear."

"Yeah whatever." Inoichi grumbled still a little unhappy with the situation. But when he saw how happy his daughter looked, it brought a smile to his face.

"I have to go tell Sakura," Ino said as she ran to the door. "I'll see you guys later."

With that Ino bolted out the door towards the hospital.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later Konoha Hospital)

Sakura was sitting at her desk going through some paper work. She let out a long sigh, as finished another form.

_"Ugh this so boring. I wish I could go see Naruto." _She thought as she signed another paper.

Just as she finished her signature, she felt a chill run down her spin. She quickly spun around in her chair, but nothing was there. But when she turned back around she jumped when she saw Anko sitting on the edge of her desk, grinning at her.

"Anko you scared me."

"Ah you're just too easy to sneak up on pinkie."

Sakura let out a growl as a vein bulged on her forehead.

"Don't call me that. Now what do you want, because I'm extremely busy and I want to see Naruto."

"Ah the gaki is actually why I'm here."

Hearing this caused Sakura to raise a pink eyebrow.

Anko just smirked and shrugged off her trench coat, revealing her mate mark.

Sakura was on her feet in a second and inspecting the mark.

"When did you get this?"

"Last night, me and the gaki did the deed all night long."

"I see, I'm guessing Naruto wanted me to inspect you and confirm if you're pregnant or not?"

"You're pretty smart, you know."

"I know, I get that a lot." Sakura said with a smirk as her hands started to glow.

After a few minutes Sakura finished her inspection.

"Well I can't tell 100% for sure. But if this is anything like me, and what Kurama said was true, than it's all but guaranteed that you're pregnant."

"Is there any way for you to know for sure?"

"Actually yes there is." Sakura said with a grin. She quickly walked to the door and yelled out into the hall. "KARIN! GET IN HERE NOW!"

Within seconds the red-haired kunoichi was standing in Sakura's office.

"Yes Sakura-shishou, what can I do for you."

Sakura smirked at Karin's obedient behavior. Much like Tsunade, Sakura had been brutally training Karin into the ground. Karin now greatly respected and feared her.

"I need you to try and sense a new chakra signature coming from Anko. I believe she might be pregnant."

Karin just nodded before she closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I...I do sense something, it's extremely faint though. But there is definately a new chakra coming from you. So congratulations Anko."

Anko squealed and hugged Sakura and Karin.

"Yes! Than I really am gonna be a mom!" Anko yelled as she once again started to cry tears of joy.

"It's an amazing feeling right?" Sakura asked knowing Anko's feelings first hand.

"Yes, yes it is." Anko said with a smile as she placed a hand over her stomach.

Just as Anko started to wipe her tears, Ino burst into the room.

"Oh Forehead I have something to tell you." Ino said in a sing-song voice as she walked up to the desk, completely ignoring Anko and Karin.

"What is it Pig...Oh what the hell, you too!" Sakura causing Ino to raise an eyebrow.

"What?"

Sakura just pointed to the mark on Ino's arm.

"Oh dammit Forehead! I wanted to surprise you! You always ruin my fun!" Ino said as she pouted.

"Damn that kid moves fast." Anko said with a smirk.

"Oh Anko, I didn't even notice you," Ino said with a smile. "What do you mean?"

Anko just showed her shoulder to Ino.

"The gaki marked me last night."

Ino jumped up and hugged Anko.

"Yay we're like sisters now!"

Anko awkwardly patted Ino on the back.

"Yeah sure kid whatever."

Ino smiled and released Anko from the hug. When Anko turned to Sakura, a sudden realization hit her.

"Wait pinkie, it seemed like you'd seen this mark before when I showed you mine. Does that mean Naruto marked you to?"

"Of course he did, how else do you think I got pregnant so fast?"

"I just assumed you two were humping like bunnies, and not being careful."

Sakura averted her gaze as her face turned beat red at Anko's comment. When she looked back up, she saw Ino, Anko, and Karin looking at her expectantly.

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled causing Ino to smile.

"Well aren't you gonna show us yours, Forehead."

"Oh, well okay." Sakura said as she pulled up her sleeve.

But something about Sakura's mark caught both Ino and Anko's eye.

"Wait Forehead, why does your mark have three rings, and ours only have two."

"Uh well you see.." Sakura started to trail off and mumble.

"What was that pinkie I don't think I heard you."

"I have three rings, because Kurama made me the 'matriarch' of Naruto's new family."

"What!? Why you!?" Ino yelled causing Sakura to cover her ears.

"Don't ask me, if you want to know you'll have to talk with Kurama." Sakura said with a smirk.

"So does that mean we have to listen to what you say, or something." Anko said not liking the idea at all.

"No, Kurama said it's mainly a symbolic thing. I don't have any control over you, or the other girls. It's mainly a status symbol, I think."

"Okay I guess that's alright," Ino said as she got a gleam in her eyes. "But don't think for one second, that I won't be Naruto's favorite Forehead."

"Oh you're so on Ino-Pig!" Sakura yelled as they both got in each others faces, flames in their eyes.

"Oh would you two just shut up and kiss already." Anko said as she stood to leave.

Sakura and Ino instantly shot apart, their faces bright red.

As Anko opened the door she stopped and turned back to Sakura and Ino.

"I wasn't kidding. You two should try experimenting with other girls it's rather...enjoyable," Anko said as she licked her lips. "I know I liked it."

With that Anko winked and left the room. Leaving the other three girls blushing wildly.

"I-I have to go Sakura, I'll see you later." Ino said with a made blush as she ran out of the room.

Sakura sighed and sat back down in her chair, trying to control her blush.

_"Would it be that bad to at least try?" _

**"Hmm Ino is pretty sexy." **Inner Sakura said as she licked her lips.

Sakura started to get wet, as images of Ino and her 'experimenting' flashed in her mind. Then when she pictured Ino and her with Naruto she had to suppress a moan.

_"No, no bad girl! Must not think like a pervert!" _Sakura thought as she chastised herself.

**"Hmm you know you want her. Ooo just the thought of the both of us with Naruto is making me so wet." **Inner Sakura said as she reached a hand into her shorts.

_"Gah get the fuck out of here you pervert!" _Sakura yelled as she shut off her connection to her Inner. But just before she could cut the connection, her Inner self got off one last remark.

**"Just remember that I represent what you truly feel. So don't fuck this up." **Inner Sakura stuck out her tongue before she disappeared.

Sakura let out a deep breath as her face returned to its normal color. When she looked up she saw Karin still staring at her with a smirk on her face.

"You uh may want to clean up. I can smell your 'arousal' from here."

"KARIN!"

Hearing Sakura yell like that made Karin instantly snap to attention.

"You don't say a word about this to anyone. If I find out you squealed it's two hours of evasion training. Do I make myself clear?" Sakura said in a menacing voice.

Karin's face went white when she pictured the torture that was Sakura's evasion training.

"H-Hai shishou."

"THEN GET THE FUCK BACK TO WORK!"

Karin was out of the room in a streak of red.

When Karin was gone Sakura put her feet up on her desk and let out a happy sigh.

"Ah I love my job."

* * *

(20 Minutes Earlier Naruto's Apartment)

In a flash of yellow a naked Naruto landed on his bed. He let out breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"Holy shit that was close," Naruto thought as he started to get changed. "I hope Ino-chan can talk some sense into her father."

Naruto walked into the living room to see Konan grading tests.

"Hey Konan-chan!" Naruto said as he leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh hello Naruto," She said with a smile.

"You grading papers?"

"Yeah," She said with a sigh. "We're still kinda undermanned at the academy, so the instructors all have to work overtime."

Naruto frowned when he heard this.

"Please don't over work yourself Konan-chan, you're starting to worry me a little."

"Don't worry Naruto, I was planning to take a few days off soon anyway."

"Oh, okay that's great. Well when you take those few days off tell me. You and me will do something, just the two of us."

Konan smiled warmly at Naruto.

"I'd love that Naruto."

"Well I gotta go do some training. So I'll see you later, and I'll even make dinner tonight"

Naruto gave Konan a quick kiss before he stood to leave.

"I love you Konan-chan."

"I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

(Training Ground 7)

Naruto was flashing around training ground 7 using his newly mastered **Hiraishin. **He was currently charging up a Raiton **Rasengan**. Sparks exploded everywhere when Naruto hit his target. All that was left of the target dummy was a smoldering black crater.

From a nearby tree Tenten was sitting and watching Naruto train. She watched as each of the targets Naruto hit was obliterated. She was starting to get turned on by the sheer display of power.

_"Hmm what I wouldn't give to get a piece of that right now." _Tenten thought as she licked her lips.

She watched as Naruto disappeared in another flash of yellow. She was waiting for the explosion to signal where Naruto was currently. But after ten seconds nothing happened.

_"Where the hell did he go?" _Tenten thought as she scanned the trees.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone wrap their arms around her waist, and nibble her ear.

"You know Tenten-chan it's now nice to spy on people, especially people you love." Naruto said as his hands roamed her body.

When Naruto's hand reached her womanhood she had to suppress a moan.

"Hmm what's this? Where you getting off from watching me, huh Tenten-chan?"

Tenten couldn't hold in the moans in anymore, as Naruto started to rub her through her panties.

"Answer the question, Tenten-chan?" Naruto said hotly into her ear making her shiver.

"Y-Yes, I was." She said as she bit her lip.

"Well maybe I should punish you for spying on me." He said as one of his hands came to up cup her breast.

"Oooh yes Naruto I need to punished." Tenten moaned out causing Naruto to smirk.

"And how my dear, should I punish you." He said as his hand slipped into her panties and slowly started to finger her.

Tenten was now panting due to Naruto's touch. She was so close to her orgasm. Just a little more, and she was gonna explode. But just as she was about to go over the edge, Naruto's hands left her body. She whimpered at the loss of his touch.

She quickly spun around and grabbed him by his collar.

"Please Naruto I'm so close, you can't leave me high and dry like this!" She pleaded as she unzipped his jacket.

But Naruto's hand shot up and stopped her.

"Maybe that will be your punishment." Naruto said with a smirk making Tenten go wide eyed.

"NO! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?"

"YES!"

"Beg for it" Naruto said with a devilish smirk.

"W-What?"

"You heard me."

"N-No fucking way, I will not be reduced to begging. I'm a kunoichi, and I'm above that."

"Okay then have fun getting yourself off." Naruto said as he prepared to leap off.

Just as he crouched to jump, he felt Tenten wrap her arms around him.

"For the love of Kami don't go!"

"You know what I want, if you don't do it I'm gone."

Tenten sighed and placed her hands against the tree, and stuck her ass out.

"Please Naruto-kun I want you to fuck me."

Naruto deadpanned when he saw this.

"Come on I know you can do better than that."

Tenten was starting to get desperate now, she needed a release very soon.

"I need your big cock stuffed inside me now Naruto-kun, please!"

Naruto grinned as he walked up to her and massaged her ass.

"Ah much better."

Tenten gasped when she felt Naruto pull down her pants and panties.

"Are you ready Tenten-chan?" Naruto said as he rubbed her wet womanhood.

"YES! Please just fuck me, I need it so bad!"

Naruto heard the need in her voice and smiled.

"Anything for you my beautiful weapons mistress."

Naruto slowly pushed into Tenten causing her to yelp at the sudden intrusion. She braced herself against the bark, as Naruto inched inside her. After a few moments Naruto was fully inside her, and she was trying to adjust to his size. Tenten had never been so satisfied in her entire life. She had used numerous toys before to help get herself off. But Naruto was better than any toy she had ever tried.

After a few moments Naruto started to piston in and out. Tenten was instantly brought to an orgasm when Naruto started to move in and out.

"Hmm already Tenten-chan?" Naruto said with a smirk as he started to pound into her faster.

"It's your fault dammit. You got me so worked up, then you just... Holy Shit!" Tenten screamed out in pleasure when she felt Naruto slap her ass.

"Ooo did you like that?" Naruto said as he slapped her ass again.

His response was a throaty moan from Tenten. Naruto just smirked and continued to slap her ass as he sped up his thrusts. The sounds of slapping flesh could be heard through out the training ground.

After fifteen more minutes of intense pounding, and three more orgasms from Tenten, Naruto was at his limit.

"Tenten-chan I'm gonna cum."

"Oh Kami I'm so close too."

Naruto then leaned in an whispered into her ear.

"Tenten I'm gonna bite your neck, and mark you as my mate. But you must know that once I do this that you'll be pregnant."

Tenten turned to look at Naruto and smiled at him.

"Then do it Naruto. Make me yours, I want to start a family with you." Tenten then leaned in a captured Naruto's lips.

Naruto grunted and broke the kiss as his seed started to shoot into Tenten's womb. Before he was finished he sunk his teeth into her shoulder, causing her to howl in pleasure. The new sensation sent Tenten over the edge into her own orgasm.

Naruto pulled out of Tenten and she slumped against the tree, as their fluids ran down her leg.

"Hmm thank you Naruto-kun" Tenten said as her eyes started to droop.

Naruto smiled as he saw the two rings on her arm.

"Welcome to the family, Tenten-chan. I love you."

"I love you, too Naruto-kun." Tenten mumbled as she fell asleep.

Naruto smiled and picked her up. He cleaned her up, and in a flash her landed on top of her apartment. He quickly went in through the window and dropped her off on her bed. He tucked her in, and kissed her forehead.

"Good night Tenten-chan." With that Naruto vanished again, he had to get home and make dinner for Konan.

* * *

**There we go another chapter out of the way. I won't be able to update for a while, because I have midterms this week so I need to prepare for those. Remember to follow/favorite, REVIEW, and PM me ideas you have for this story. Thank you all for the support, so keep it up. Also don't forget if you know any good m-rated NaruSaku stories on this site tell me about them, or if you know any good NaruHarem stories with Sakura in the harem send them my way. One last thing my writing challenge from last chapter is still up for grabs. So if any of you are writers, or aspiring writers feel free to use that idea. Just message me and we can work out the details. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	13. Chapter 13 Letting the Past Go

**Gah! Why do I torture myself!? I've been watching a bunch of NaruSaku AMVs, and each one I watch makes my heart ache. It kills me to see what could have been, what should have been. *Sigh* Well at least I have this story and other fanfics to keep my love of NaruSaku alive. So thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. We've officially cracked 300 follows, almost reached 300 favorites, and are almost at 200 reviews. Again thank you to all of you for your support. Well the lucky girl this chapter is, no surprise, Hinata. Even though Hinata may not be my favorite character at the moment, I will try and write her the best I can. Here are the vote results from last chapter: Hinata- 10, Konan- 5, and Ryuuzetsu- 3. I was thinking that after this chapter that I would put both Konan and Ryuuzetsu's lemon in one chapter. This way we can get the story moving a little, and introduce the next part of the story. Also Riku Nohara has accepted my writing challenge from two chapters ago, so I look forward to seeing how that turns out. But if any of you authors out there still want to give the writing challenge a try, feel free to give it a try I want to see all your creativity. One last thing there's something I was thinking about adding to the story, stick around till the end to see what it is.**

**Also Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 is coming to Xbox One and PC, YES! And there's a trailer out and it looks fucking amazing, but at the end of the trailer I saw something that worried me. I swear if they try to shoehorn shit from The Last into the game I'm gonna be so pissed, for the love of God keep that awful movie away from Ultimate Ninja Storm please. If it's just DLC costumes/characters, fine I can deal with that. But if they try to incorporate parts of that movie into the game, I'm gonna be beyond pissed. Just please Bandai Namco stick to the manga, PLEASE! Keep that movie far away from your amazing games!**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Naruto walked up the steps to his apartment after dropping Tenten off at her home. Wanting to enjoy the nice night, he decided against using his **Hiraishin **to get all the way home.

On the way to his home several people stopped and thanked him, or offered him gifts. Naruto graciously accepted the thanks and gifts, but it still felt awkward for him to be receiving praise from the very people who used to despise him. Even after defeating his inner hatred, a part of Naruto was still wary of the villagers. Waiting for them to turn on him any second.

But before any of those thoughts could fester too long, Naruto is reminded of all his precious people. A smile graces his lips as images of all the important people in his life flash in his mind.

Naruto let out a happy sigh as all of his girls flashed before his eyes. He envisioned a future where he was Hokage and he had a family with all the girls. He pictured coming home after a long day at work and being tackled by a small army of kids, all happy that their dad was home. Then after greeting all his children he would make time for all his wives, and see how each of their days went. Then they would all sit down for dinner and laugh and joke like the loving family he knew they would be.

_"Hmm yeah that's the life." _Naruto thought happily as he walked into his apartment.

As Naruto walked into the kitchen he spotted Konan fast asleep on top of a pile of graded test papers. Naruto smiled as he gently picked Konan up and carried her into the bedroom. She let out a happy sigh and snuggled closer to Naruto as he carried her down the hall. Once in the bedroom her gently placed her down onto the bed. He placed a kiss onto her forehead before he went into the kitchen to make dinner.

* * *

Sakura was walking home after a long shift at the hospital, and her daily training with Karin. But as Sakura neared her home she was hit with the smell of the nearby Ichiraku ramen stand. She couldn't resist the temptations and started walking towards the stand for a quick bite to eat.

_"Dammit Naruto your stupid ramen cravings have rubbed off on me." _Sakura thought as the stand came into view.

**"Hmm I don't think it's all Naruto's fault. Remember we're eating for two now." **Inner Sakura said with a grin.

_"Yeah you're probably right." _Sakura thought a warm smile spreading across her face as she placed her hand on her stomach.

Sakura lifted the flap and took a seat at the bar.

"Ahh Sakura!" Ayame said cheerfully when she saw Sakura walk in.

"Hello Ayame, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, but it's a little slow today. But it's always nice to see one of Naruto's girls in here."

Sakura thanked Ayame and placed her order.

"So how's the pregnancy been going so far?" Ayame said from the kitchen as she prepared Sakura's order.

"It's been going great so far. I've been having the usual mood swings and weird cravings, but Naruto and the other girls have been so supportive."

Sakura smiled as she thought of how close her and the other girls had become over the past weeks. They were the closest things Sakura had to sisters.

"Well since you're eating for two, this one's on the house." Ayame said as she handed Sakura her order.

Sakura smiled and thanked Ayame. She inhaled the ramen's heavenly aroma. Breaking apart her chopsticks, Sakura started to slurp and gorge on the ramen at a speed that would make Naruto jealous. After inhaling the ramen, Sakura slammed the empty bowl on the table with a happy smile on her face.

**"Maybe Naruto did rub off on you." **Inner Sakura said with a sweatdrop.

Sakura decided to ignore her inner self and ordered another bowl, one more couldn't hurt. As Sakura waited for Ayame to make her order, she heard someone enter the stand. She was going to ignore the newcomer. But she was surprised when the person called her name.

"Sakura?"

Sakura quickly swiveled around on her stool. She was surprised to see Temari standing there. But what shocked her was Temari's appearance. The Suna kunoichi looked upset, and it looked as if she had been crying.

"Temari what's wrong?" Sakura said as she instantly stood up.

"It's nothing you have to worry about." Temari said as she slumped down onto a stool.

"Come one Temari talk to me, I'm your friend."

Temari just sighed and looked down at the counter.

"I'll buy you some ramen." Sakura said hoping to coax Temari with the offer of comfort food.

"Really?"

"Of course. AYAME! Bring another bowl for Temari!" Sakura yelled earning a quick 'sure thing' from Ayame. "Now talk."

Temari took a deep breath, but didn't look up from the counter.

"I broke up with Shikamaru."

"What?"

"We've just been slowly drifting apart for a while now."

"What caused this?"

"I loved Shika, I really did. But Kami he is the laziest, most unmotivated son of a bitch I've ever met. He never wanted to go out and do anything, everything was just so 'troublesome' for him. He'd rather laze around all day instead of going out on a date with me, I practically had to drag him around whenever we went out. A girl can only take that for so long you know. So eventually I had enough. I confronted him, we had a big fight, and now I'm hear."

Sakura looked at Temari with a mix of sadness and pity. Just as Sakura was about to speak up Ayame placed their orders in front of them. Temari muttered a quick thank you before she slowly started to eat her ramen. But she was stopped when she heard Sakura slam her empty bowl onto the counter, and let out a content sigh.

"Ahh that hit the spot!"

Temari just looked at Sakura wide eyed. The only person she knew that could eat like that was Naruto.

"Whoa Sakura when did you get an appetite like Naruto's?"

"Well I guess my big baka rubbed off on me." Sakura said as her cheeks were tinged red.

"MY big baka?"

"Oh you didn't hear," Sakura as said as her cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Naruto and I are together."

Again Temari went wide eyed. She thought Sakura always had a thing for Sasuke.

"What about Sasuke?"

That was clearly the wrong thing to say. Because Sakura's eye hardened and she clenched her fists.

"He's dead," Sakura said angrily. "And I would appreciate it if you never mentioned that bastard's name again." Sakura said a little more harshly than she intended.

"O-Ok!" Temari squeaked out.

_"Okay that is clearly a very taboo subject." _Temari thought as she saw Sakura relaxing slightly.

"S-So how have things been going between you and Naruto?" Temari asked trying to change the subject.

Sakura did a complete 180 as a smile spread across her face.

"Oh it's been amazing so far. Naruto is such an amazing guy," Sakura said as she let out a dreamy sigh. "But you should know I'm not the only one seeing Naruto."

Hearing this caused Temari to quirk a blonde eyebrow.

"Tsunade-sama placed Naruto in a program called the CRA. This allows Naruto to have several wives to help restore his clans. I was a little hesitant at first, but now I love it. All the girls are like sisters to me, and we've all become so close."

Temari listened to Sakura speak with a twinge of jealousy. She noticed how happy Sakura looked when she talked about Naruto and their relationship. It's something that she wanted. But then Sakura said something that made Temari's head shoot up.

"A few of the girls and me are even pregnant," Sakura said as she placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't wait to start a family with Naruto."

That's what sent Temari over the edge. She placed her head into her hands as she started to cry.

Instantly Sakura was up and wrapping an arm around Temari.

"What's wrong Temari?"

Temari sniffled a few times and looked at Sakura.

"I want what you have. I want to find a guy who will treat me right. Someone I can love as much as they'd love me. Someone who is fun and loves life." Temari said as she placed her head back into her hands.

Sakura looked at Temari with a frown. She knew Temari deserved to be happy, and she knew just the guy to give her that happiness.

"Well why don't you give Naruto a try?"

Temari's head shot up when she heard that.

"What did you say?"

"I said why don't you give Naruto a chance, I bet he can make you happy. Plus you'd be part of a loving family."

Temari looked down at her ramen and sighed.

"I-I don't know Sakura."

"Hey just think about, okay. But let me tell you Naruto's a great guy, and he'd treat you right."

Temari looked and saw Sakura smiling brightly at her. This caused a small smile to form on Temari's face.

"Alright Sakura I'll think about it." Temari said as she stood up and hugged Sakura.

"Just follow your heart Temari." Sakura said as she returned the hug.

"I-I'll try," Temari said as she started to tear up again. "W-Well I've got to get back to Suna, I'll see you soon Sakura, and I'll think about what you said."

With that Temari left the stand and headed towards the village gates. Sakura waved goodbye and turned back to sit down. She spotted Temari's unfinished ramen and her eyes lit up.

"Well if she's not gonna finish it." Sakura said as she sat down and started devouring her third bowl of ramen.

* * *

Naruto had just finished making dinner when he heard a few soft knocks at his door. Quickly turning off the oven, Naruto walked over to the door. When he opened the door he was surprised to see Hinata standing there.

"Oh Hinata-chan how good to see you!" Naruto said as he smiled warmly.

"H-Hello Naruto-kun." Hinata said timidly as she lightly shuffled from foot to foot.

"Well what can I do for you Hinata-chan?"

"O-OH! Uh I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with me, I have something I need to talk to you about." Hinata said as her face took on a pink tinge.

"Sure thing Hinata-chan I'll be right back."

Naruto walked into the kitchen and wrote a note for Konan in case she woke up while he was gone. Then he grabbed his jacket and walked back to the door.

"Alright Hinata-chan let's go." Naruto said as he offered Hinata his hand.

Hinata's blush deepened as she grabbed Naruto's hand. They walked down the steps into the night. While they were walking they talked about various things, but Naruto noticed that Hinata was starting to get very nervous. Eventually they found themselves on top of the Hokage monument. They both sat down and admired the view, which overlooked the entire village.

Naruto looked over and noticed that Hinata was nervously rubbing her arm as she kept shooting glances at him.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked as he scooted closer and wrapped an arm around her.

Hinata sighed and leaned her head against his.

"I-It's just...it's just...I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she fought off tears.

Naruto just looked at Hinata as if she had grown a second head.

"What could you possibly be sorry for Hinata-chan. I have not seen you do one bad thing since I've know you."

"W-When we were little...I used to follow you around and watch you. I got confidence from seeing you be strong," Hinata said as she chocked back a sob. "But whenever you REALLY needed someone to care for you I wasn't there. I was behind a tree or in some alley, just watching you. I never did anything to comfort or help you through your pain."

Hinata was now crying openly into Naruto's chest. He just sat there and stroked her long dark hair trying to soothe her. After a few minutes her sobs died down.

"Hinata-chan you don't have to be sorry. All that happened years ago, it's in the past now. But what matters now, is that you're here for me now. Don't dwell on the past Hinata, because I hate to see you cry." Naruto said as he cupped Hinata's chin.

They both stared into each other's eyes. His piercing blue eyes gazed into her pale orbs. Suddenly they were leaning closer, and Naruto captured her lips with his own.

It was a slow kiss at first, but it was quickly growing more heated and passionate as the seconds went by. Eventually Hinata found herself straddling Naruto as they kept their passionate liplock. She was subconsciously grinding against Naruto's growing erection.

Hinata was the one to break their kiss as a soft moan escaped her lips.

"N-Naruto-kun I want you to make love to me." Hinata said as she looked into his eyes.

"A-Are you sure Hinata-chan?"

"Yes, I want us to be one at last." Hinata said as she kissed him again.

Naruto smiled into the kiss and flipped them over so that now he was on top. He broke the kiss and removed Hinata's jacket as she steadied her shaky hands and unzipped his. Naruto went wide eyed when he saw Hinata's large breasts straining her shirt.

_"Holy shit they're almost as big as baachan's." _Naruto thought as he slowly took off Hinata's shirt.

Now the only thing keeping Naruto from Hinata's breasts was a lavender colored bra. Naruto looked at Hinata and she nodded, so he gently took off the bra exposing her breasts to the night air.

Naruto marveled at Hinata's breasts. He was right, they were almost as big as Tsunade's but they were also fairly perky as well. Naruto reached out a started to massage one of her breasts. While one hand massaged a breast, he latched his mouth to the other and started to suck on Hinata's erect nipple.

When Naruto started to play with Hinata's breasts she let out a loud throaty moan. Something inside Hinata was coming out. Something she tried desperately to repress and push away. Very few people knew this, but sweet innocent Hinata was a massive pervert.

She constantly tried to suppress her perversion. But with Naruto making her feel so good her inner pervert was finally unleashed.

"OH! Naruto-sama that feels so good!" Hinata moaned out as she pressed Naruto further into her breasts.

Naruto smirked as he continued to play with Hinata breasts for a few more minutes. But Naruto decided to get things moving again. So while he was playing with Hinata's breasts he snaked a hand into Hinata's pants and started to stroke her wet womanhood.

When Hinata felt Naruto massaging her wet pussy she let out a lewd moan.

"YES! Naruto-sama don't stop!"

Naruto obliged and continued his ministrations. Hinata started to grind against Naruto's hand, she quickly reached her climax and let out a loud moan. Hinata was now panting in the afterglow of her orgasm. She saw Naruto grinning at her, so she decided to return the favor.

Naruto was shocked when Hinata suddenly flipped them over.

"Hinata-chan what are you... Whoa!" Naruto said as Hinata suddenly ripped down his pants and boxers, exposing his throbbing manhood.

"Hmm Naruto-sama you're so hard let me help you with that." Hinata cooed as she gave Naruto's cock a long lick

Naruto let out a long groan as Hinata took his cock in her mouth. Wasting no time Hinata started to bob her head up and down on his shaft. What Hinata's mouth couldn't reach she stroked with her hand. Naruto's hands were digging into the ground as he tried to fight off his coming orgasm. He loved the feeling of Hinata's mouth on his shaft, and he wanted it to continue. But when Hinata swirled her tongue around the head of his shaft he lost it and exploded in her mouth.

Hinata moaned when she felt Naruto's seed shoot into her mouth. She greedily swallowed it all trying to get every last drop.

Naruto was now in a slight daze as he panted lightly. He was shaken from his daze when he felt Hinata's body snake up his. She started to rub her wet pussy against his hardening cock.

"Naruto-sama," Hinata cooed into his ear. "It's time we get to the main course."

"Of course Hinata-chan." Naruto said as she grabbed his shaft and guided it to her pussy. With a deep intake of breath she lowered herself onto him. Without warning Hinata fully sat down on Naruto's cock causing both of them to gasp.

Hinata was overcome with pleasure as she felt Naruto fill her up completely. Almost instantly the pain was gone and Hinata started to bounce up and down on Naruto's cock. Naruto was surprised to see Hinata starting so suddenly, but he recovered and started to meet her bounces with his own thrusts.

The sound of their slapping flesh filled the area.

"OH! Naruto-sama FASTER! HARDER!" Hinata yelled out as she stopped bouncing allowing Naruto to pound into her rapidly.

Hinata was now biting her lip to suppress her moans, but a loud one escaped when she felt Naruto slap her ass.

"YES! I've been a bad girl Naruto-sama, and I need to be spanked!" Hinata yelled as Naruto to continued to slap her ass.

Naruto was loving the feeling of Hinata's tight pussy wrapping around his cock. But he was rapidly reaching his limit. After another five minutes of intense thrusting and two more orgasms from Hinata, Naruto had reached his limit.

"Hinata-chan I'm gonna cum!" Naruto said through clenched teeth.

"OH! Naruto-sama I'm almost there too!"

Naruto sat up and clutched Hinata to his chest as she grinded against his cock. Just as Naruto released his seed, he bit down into Hinata's neck. This caused her to scream out in pleasure.

"YES!" Hinata screamed as she was sent over the edge into her own orgasm.

Naruto lay panting with Hinata on his chest. He smiled when he saw the two bands form on her left arm. He gently kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair.

After a few minutes Naruto tried to get up, but he felt Hinata push him back down.

"You aren't going anywhere Naruto-sama, we aren't anywhere near done yet." Hinata said with a lecherous grin on her face.

* * *

**There we go another chapter done. Now we all know that Hinata is probably the biggest pervert in the series, right? Also sorry if it seemed like I was bashing Shikamaru, I wasn't trying to do that. I love Shikamaru and I love the ShikaTema paring. But I honestly cannot see Shikamaru in a relationship with any girl. He's just to lazy and unmotivated, and I think that would piss a lot of girls off, especially Temari. So what did you guys think, let me know. Remember to follow, favorite, REVIEW, and PM me any ideas you guys have for the story.**

**Alright guy I was thinking about bringing some more characters back to life. I would have to if I want Naruto to be with any of the female jinchuriki.**

**People that I might bring back: All the jinchuriki, Itachi, Shisui, maybe Asuma, maybe Jiraiya, maybe Obito and Rin**

**People I won't bring back: Minato and Kushina, Mito Uzumaki, Hasirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Kakashi's father, Dan, Nawaki, Zabauza and Haku, and Sasuke(I have a special plan for him, but you'll have to wait and see what it is)**

**But I'm also open to suggestions. If you have a character you want me to bring back to life let me know and I'll see about bringing them back.**

**So until next time I'm outta here.**


	14. Chapter 14 New Abilities

**This chapter will have both the Ryuuzetsu and Konan's lemons in it. After this chapter the story will start moving forward. Also thanks to everyone who suggested people to be brought back to life. I'll post who will be brought back to life at the end of the chapter. So with that out of the way, on with the fic!**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

Naruto groaned as the harsh sunlight hit his face. When he tried to lift his arm to block the sunlight, he felt something holding it down. He turned his head to see Hinata still asleep with his arm tightly in her grasp. Naruto's drank in Hinata's nude form, that was until he realized where they were.

_"Oh shit! We're still on top of the Hokage Monument!" _Naruto thought in panic, but then his face turned white as he remembered something else. _"FUCK! Lee runs through this area on his daily laps around the village!"_

As if on queue Naruto heard a shout from Lee off in the distance.

"YOSH! I must keep running to show Gai-sensei that my flames of youth are not burning out!"

Just as Lee came into sight Naruto quickly grabbed their clothes, brought Hinata close, and then used his **Hiraishin **to teleport them to his apartment. With a soft thump Naruto landed on his couch with Hinata still in his arms.

"Wow that was close." Naruto breathed out as he wiped the sweat from his brow with his free hand.

When Naruto looked down he saw that Hinata was still fast asleep.

_"How is she still asleep? Well after everything we did last night I shouldn't be too surprised. I'm still sore in places I didn't know I had." _Naruto thought as he remembered the exhausting and pleasurable night they both had. After 3 and a half hours of nonstop sex Hinata finally passed out after a particularly powerful orgasm. Naruto silently thanked ever deity he could think off as he held Hinata close. He honestly didn't know how much more he could take.

_"I really hope it's not like that every time we have sex." _Naruto thought as he carefully dressed Hinata and put on some fresh clothes.

After Hinata was dressed Naruto quickly checked to see if Konan was home. He found her sound asleep right where he left her the previous night. Naruto then went back into his room and picked up Hinata bridal style before he teleported to the Hyuuga estates. He snuck past the guards at the gates, then he crept through the halls.

When Naruto eventually reached Hinata's room, he silently opened and closed the door. But just as he was about to turn around a cough made him go stiff.

"Care to explain to me why you're sneaking into Hinata-sama's room with her asleep in your arms."

Naruto slowly turned around to see Neji sitting on the bed glaring at him.

"Uh can I please put her down? It will be awkward to talk to you with me holding her." Naruto asked as he started to sweat.

"Fine but if you try to run off I'll paralyze you for life." Neji said in a emotionless tone as he stood up.

Naruto quickly walked over and gently placed Hinata in her bed. When Naruto turned around he saw Neji standing at the door waiting for him. Taking a deep breath he walked out into the hall with Neji.

"So I'll ask again. Why were you sneaking into Hinata-sama's room with her asleep in your arms?" Neji asked in a slightly dangerous tone.

"Uh we were up late last night, and she fell asleep at my place. When I woke up I didn't want to wake her, so I carried her home." Naruto explained as he rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"What exactly were you doing that kept you up so late?" Neji said as his eyes narrowed.

Naruto really started to sweat now.

"We were...uh...oh man...we were..."

"Naruto if you don't spit it out I'll go get Hiashi-sama, and let me warn you he can be far less understanding than me."

Hearing that drained all the color from Naruto's face.

_"Shit I might as well tell him." _Naruto thought as he took a deep breath.

"H-Hinata-chan and I had s-sex last night." Naruto said as he prepared himself for the worst.

Neji's eyes widened for a moment before he took a deep breath.

"Was Hinata-sama the one to initiate this, or was it you?"

"I-It was Hinata. We were on top of the Hokage Monument. Then she started apologizing for something that wasn't really a problem. Then we started kissing and one thing lead to another, and you know the rest."

"Well I guess if it was Hinata-sama's wish I cannot be upset with you." Neji said with a sigh.

"R-Really!?"

"Yes Hinata-sama is not a child anymore, and she can make her own decisions. So if she wants to have intercourse with her boyfriend she can," Neji said before calmly before he grabbed Naruto by the collar. "But remember what I said. If you hurt Hinata-sama you'll have to deal with me." Neji said as he released Naruto.

Neji then turned and walked down the hall. As soon a Neji was out of sight Naruto let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

_"Oh my Kami that was too close!" _Naruto thought as he silently made his way out of the Hyuuga estates. _"Well Konan-chan is probably still asleep, as well as the other girls, and Ryuuzetsu-chan won't be back from her mission until later. Hmm might as well get some training in."_

With that thought Naruto made his way towards the training grounds.

* * *

(Training Ground 7)

Naruto entered a clearing in the center of the training grounds. He channeled chakra into his left eye and activated his rinnegan.

_"Okay I can make a **Rasengan **with all five basic chakra natures. So let's see if I can combine some of them." _Naruto thought as he started to form a **Suiton** **Rasengan. **_"Let's try Hyōton first."_ Naruto started to put some Fūton chakra into the **Suiton ****Rasengan**. Slowly the **Rasengan **started to freeze over, but just before it completely froze over it exploded.

The explosion sent Naruto flying backwards covered inf frost.

"Okay put in way too much wind chakra." Naruto said to himself as he stood up and shook the frost out of his hair. "Okay let's try this again."

Again Naruto created a **Suiton Rasengan**, but this time he drastically slowed down the amount of wind chakra he put in at once. The **Rasengan **started to freeze over, and once it was completely frozen over Naruto cut off the wind chakra he was pushing into the **Rasengan**. Naruto gazed at the pure white **Rasengan **that was slowly spinning in his hand, and completely surrounded by frost.

"Let's try this thing out."

Naruto picked out a training dummy and ran towards it. He slammed the **Hyōton Rasengan **into the dummy. The spot were the **Rasengan **hit immediately started to freeze over. Then the ice started to spread until eventually the whole dummy was encased in a block of ice.

"Wow that is awesome!" Naruto said as he marveled at the frozen over dummy. "Okay next let's try Ranton."

Naruto formed a **Raiton Rasengan**, the ball of lightning tingling his hand with small jolts of electricity.

"Okay now the tricky part." Naruto said as he started to pump wind chakra into the **Rasengan**. But after almost a minute nothing changed. "What gives!" Naruto yelled as he pumped a large amount of wind chakra into the **Rasengan**. Suddenly the **Rasengan** transformed into a miniature storm cloud.

"No way. I guess the problem was, I wasn't putting in enough wind chakra." Naruto said as the watched the pitch black **Rasengan** rapidly spin in his hand, giving off random jolt of lightning every few seconds. He was literally holding a storm cloud in his hand. Naruto then turned his gaze to another training dummy, and a wicked grin spread across his face. He charged forward and thrust the **Ranton Rasengan **into the dummy's chest. At first it seemed like a normal **Rasengan**, the dummy was sent flying backwards. But after a few seconds the **Rasengan **exploded encasing the dummy in a storm cloud.

It wasn't the sight of the storm cloud that caught Naruto of guard. It was the sound, it sounded as if Naruto was standing in the middle of a full blow thunder storm. Naruto had to cover his ears from the sheer volume. When the cloud finally dissipated, the dummy was a charred mess. As Naruto approached the dummy her could feel the electricity still lingering in the air.

"Kami that is one scary jutsu. That's easily one of my powerful jutsu," Naruto said as he scratched his head. "What next...hmm...what about...ahh Shōton. Hmm the only nature I know that goes into Shōton is Doton. Well let's start there and add elements and see what happens."

Naruto formed a **Doton Rasengan**, the **Rasengan **looked like a spinning ball of dirt in Naruto's hand.

"Okay let's try Suiton first."

Naruto pushed water chakra into the **Rasengan**, but it turned to mud and fell apart.

"That's not gonna work, so how about Fūton."

Again Naruto formed a **Doton Rasengan**, but this time he pushed wind chakra into it. The **Rasengan **started to spin rapidly before it exploded and showered Naruto in dirt.

"Okay definitely not wind. Let's try Katon."

Naruto quickly formed another **Rasengan**. This time however when he started to add fire chakra, the **Rasengan** started to crystallize. After a few more seconds of pumping chakra a new pink crystalline **Rasengan **was spinning in Naruto's hand.

"Woah!" Naruto exclaimed as he marveled at the beautiful pink sphere spinning in his palm. "Not let's try this one out."

Naruto picked out a dummy and slammed the **Shōton Rasengan** into the dummy's chest. Much like the **Hyōton Rasengan**, the **Shōton Rasengan** encased the dummy in a chunk of solid pink crystal.

"Hmm just like Guren. I could use this to capture and transport people." Naruto thought as he swiftly kicked the crystal causing it to shatter to pieces. "What next... I can already use Yōton and Jiton fairly well thanks to Son Goku and Shukaku's chakra. So all that leaves is Mokuton. Hmm I wonder how this is gonna turn out."

Naruto formed another **Doton Rasengan**.

"Okay I gotta find the right amount of water chakra to put into the jutsu or it will just turn to mud again."

After over a dozen failed attempts, Naruto still hadn't found the right amount of water chakra to put into the **Rasengan**. Again he formed another **Doton Rasengan**, but every time Naruto put water chakra into the **Rasengan **it fell apart into a pile off mud.

"DAMMIT!" Naruto yelled as yet another failed **Rasengan **fell apart. "Why isn't this working!?"

Naruto let out an exasperated sigh as he took a seat on the ground. He was panting slightly from the amount of chakra he had been using. As Naruto sat on the ground a thought came to his mind.

"Alright let's try this again, **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**." Suddenly the field was flooded with hundreds of Naruto clones. "Alright we're trying to make a **Mokuton Rasengan**! But I can't find the right balance of earth and water chakra. So I figured if we all tried different variations that it make this whole process a lot quicker. You guys know what to do, so let's get to work." Every clone nodded and started making their own **Rasengans**.

After almost an hour of failed attempts Naruto heard one of his clones yell out.

"I GOT IT! HOLY SHIT I FINALLY GOT IT!"

Naruto scrambled over to the clone who had yelled out, but when he found the clone what he saw didn't impress him.

"Are you sure that's it? It still looks like a ball of mud." The real Naruto said to the clone.

"Yes you baka just watch it for a second," The clone said.

As Naruto watched the **Rasengan **spin he was surprised to see bits of green appear every now and then.

"I-I think you're right. We did it. WE FINALLY DID IT!" Naruto yelled causing all the clones to let out a cheer.

"So how did you do it?" Naruto asked the clone.

The clone looked nervous as he answered the question.

"Uh I-I just started with **Suiton Rasengan **instead of a **Doton **one. And I put earth chakra into the **Suiton**** Rasengan**."

The real Naruto's eye twitched when he heard this.

"ARE! YOU! KIDDING! ME!" Naruto yelled as he fell to the ground "IT WAS AS SIMPLE AS THAT! AHH WHY AM I SO STUPID! I WASTED SO MUCH TIME FOR SOMETHING SO SIMPLE!"

After a couple more minutes of yelling with plenty of cussing, Naruto dispelled his clones and made a **Mokuton Rasengan**.

"Son of a bitch it was that simple!" Naruto yelled as he rammed the **Rasengan **into a target dummy. But this utter disappointment nothing different happened. The target was just sent flying back from the force of the jutsu, much like a regular **Rasengan**.

"Oh what the hell! It doesn't even do anything cool!" Naruto whined as he formed another **Mokuton Rasengan**. "AHH STUPID JUTSU!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the **Rasengan **into the ground. But to Naruto's surprise the ground started to shake.

"Holy shit!" Naruto exclaimed as trees started to sprout out of the ground all around him. Naruto had created a miniature forest surrounding himself.

"Ahh! Okay it's not really an offensive **Rasengan**. Don't know when I'll ever need to create a mini forest, but hey at least I got this thing down."

Just before Naruto could start walking of the training grounds, he heard someone clapping behind him.

"Very impressive Naruto. I see your skills with a rinnegan have improved greatly."

Naruto spun around and saw Konan standing behind him.

"Konan-chan! It's so good to see you!" Naruto said as he hugged her, which she immediately returned. "How long have you been watching?"

"Oh for awhile. I came along right around when you first started. You must have been too focused and not sensed me watching you."

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were working at the academy today." Naruto said as he released Konan from the hug.

"Well I took those few days off like you said," Konan explained as her eyes were suddenly filled with lust. "And I was hoping we could spend that alone time together." She said as she rubbed Naruto's chest.

"Ahh I see what you mean," Naruto said with a grin. "Well let's head somewhere a little more comfortable."

**(LEMON START: IF YOU DON"T WANT TO READ IT SKIP IT)**

Naruto suddenly grabbed Konan around the waist and teleported them into his bedroom. Immediately Konan was on him capturing his lips with her own. Again fireworks went off in Konan's head as their lips locked. He quickly forced his tongue into her mouth dominating the kiss. Konan let out a moan as Naruto started to run his hands over her body.

Konan broke the kiss and sat up. She quickly unzipped her jonin vest, and tossed it aside. Following her lead Naruto stripped off his jacket, and tossed it. Then Naruto watched as Konan lifted up her shirt, showing her large bra covered breasts and pierced belly button.

"Pierced belly button I like it." Naruto said with a perverted grin. He then removed his shirt.

Naruto then captured Konan's lip again. He started leading them towards the bed. Eventually her legs hit the bed and he gently pushed her onto it. Naruto straddled Konan and kissed her again.

As they made out Naruto snaked a hand down her body, and into her pants. He started to massage her pussy through her soaked panties.

Konan let out a throaty moan as Naruto stopped massaging her and inserted a few finger into her. Naruto then started to thrust his fingers into Konan's womanhood. She started to grind against his hand, trying to force his fingers deeper.

"OH! Naruto that feels so good! Don't stop I'm so close." Konan moaned out as she felt her orgasm approaching.

"Then cum for me Konan-chan." Naruto whispered into her ear.

The feeling of his breath on her ear sent Konan over the edge. She let out a loud scream as she orgasmed all over Naruto's hand. Naruto brought his hand out and licked Konan's juices of his hand, causing her to shiver in pleasure at the sight.

"Why don't you show me those beautiful breasts you've been hiding, Konan-chan." Naruto said as he whispered into her ear again.

Konan shivered at his tone and reached to unclasp her blue bra. She quickly discarded the bra. Konan's breasts were large, almost as big as Hinata's, and another perverted grin spread across Naruto's face when he saw that her nipples were pierced as well.

"Pierced nipples now I really like that." Naruto said causing Konan to blush.

Quickly Naruto reached out started massaging one breast while he sucked on the other one. This caused Konan to let out a loud moan, as pleasure shot through her system. But she wanted to get to the main event. She was ready, and she wanted it now.

So Konan gently pushed Naruto away from her breasts, much to his disappointment.

"Naruto I want to skip all this and I want you to make love to me." Konan said as she rubbed Naruto's erection through his pants.

Naruto let out a moan when he felt Konan massaging him.

"Okay Konan-chan anything you want."

Naruto quickly pulled down his pants and boxers, just as Konan pulled down her pants and panties. Konan laid on her back as Naruto straddled her.

"You ready?" Naruto asked as he looked into her amber eyes.

"Yes I've never been more ready for anything in my life. Just be gentle it's my first time."

This surprised Naruto, but he nodded and captured Konan's lips again. As they kissed he slowly pushed into her. Konan winced at the sudden intrusion, but as more of him filled her the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure. When Naruto was fully inside her he held still for a few moments letting her adjust to his size.

"Okay Naruto you can move now."

Naruto nodded and started to pull out of her. Konan whined at the sudden loss of the feeling of fullness. But she let out a loud moan when Naruto powerfully thrust back into her.

"YES! Naruto that feels amazing! FASTER! HARDER!" Konan yelled spurring Naruto on to please her. Naruto picked up the pace and started rapidly thrusting into Konan's wet pussy. After a few minutes pounding, Naruto was surprised when Konan flipped him over. She was now riding him, he watched mesmerized by her large bouncing breasts.

Naruto started to meet Konan's bounces with his own thrusts. This caused Konan to scream out in pleasure. After a few more minutes they were both nearing their release.

"Konan-chan I'm gonna cum soon." Naruto moaned out as Konan increased her bouncing.

"Ooo I'm close too. Naruto cum inside me! I want to be like the other girls. I want to start a family with you."

"Are you sure Konan-chan?" Naruto asked as he slowed down and looked into her eyes.

"Of course Naruto, I want to be yours forever." With that Konan kissed Naruto, and they both went back to their fast pace.

Moments later Konan reached the edge and exploded around Naruto's shaft. This in turn sent Naruto over the edge, he quickly broke the kiss and bit into Konan's neck. The feeling of Naruto biting her and his seed entering her womb caused her to have another orgasm.

Naruto spotted the new rings on Konan's arm and smiled.

"Welcome to the family Konan-chan." Naruto said as he kissed the top of her head.

"That was amazing Naruto." Konan breathed out as she caught her breath.

"Yes, yes it was." Naruto said as he held her close.

"So you ready for round 2?" Konan said with a grin, which Naruto happily returned.

**(LEMON END!)**

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

Naruto laid in his bed, clutching Konan's nude form to his chest as she slept. He was staring at the ceiling trying to catch some sleep himself. But just before he could nod off he heard a knock at his Naruto gently got out of bed and quickly put on some clothes. He opened the door and was surprised to see Shikamaru standing there.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked as the pineapple haired boy walked past him and took a seat on his couch. "Uh sure come in."

"Soooo what's up?" Naruto asked as he took a seat across from Shikamaru.

"Temari and I broke up." Shikamaru said as he buried his head in his hands.

"What!? What happened!?"

"We had a really bad fight last night. We both said some really awful things, and she called things off between us. She kept saying how I was too lazy, and never wanted to do anything," Shikamaru said as he sighed rubbed his eyes. "I guess I can't be too mad at her. She did have a point, we rarely went out, and every time we did I wasn't the most enthused person around. So I can't blame her for getting upset."

"Shit man I'm sorry. I really thought you two had a good thing going." Naruto said trying to console his friend. But before Naruto could continue Shikamaru cut him off.

"But that's not the main reason I'm here."

"Huh? Then why are you here?"

"Yesterday after Temari and I had our fight I went for a walk to blow off some steam. But when I was walking I passed Ichiraku. Inside I heard Sakura and Temari talking," Shikamaru said causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "Temari was really upset, and Sakura calmed her down. But as they talked Sakura tried to convince Temari to give you a chance."

"Listen Shikamaru if you want me to stay away from Temari I will." Naruto was stopped when Shikamaru held up his hand.

"No! If Temari wants to give you a chance then that's her decision. But if you do end up together just please take good care of her. I still love Temari and I want her to be happy, and I seriously believe she'll be happiest with you. So please just treat her right."

Naruto stood up and hugged Shikamaru.

"Of course man I'll treat her like a queen." Naruto said as he patted Shikamaru on the back.

"Thanks Naruto." Shikamaru said as a few tears escaped his eyes.

Quickly wiping the tears away, Shikamaru broke the hug and walked to the door.

"Well I have to report to Hokage-sama."

"Oh well tell Kakashi-sensei I said hi."

"Sure, and just remember what I said, take good care of her."

"Of course Shikamaru, I'll see you soon."

Shikamaru smiled and with a wave he walked out the door. When the door close Naruto sighed and sat back down on the couch. He turned his head and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Hmm Ryuuzetsu should be back from her mission soon. Might as well head to the gates and wait for her."

Naruto stood up and wrote a note for Konan then left for the main gates.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

Naruto was sitting on a rooftop that was adjacent to the front gates. He drummed his finger on the rooftop as he waited for Ryuuzetsu. Suddenly three figures walked through the front gates. Naruto quickly noticed that it was Ryuuzetsu and her team. Ryuuzetsu turned and said something to her teammates , then Ryuuzetsu's teammates quickly dispersed in opposite directions, leaving Ryuuzetsu alone. Seeing that she was finally alone Naruto jumped down to greet her.

Ryuuzetsu sighed as she watched her teammates run off.

_"Kami that was such a boring mission. Absolutely nothing happened," _Ryuuzetsu thought as she started walking towards Naruto's apartment. _"I just want to get home and see."_

Ryuuzetsu's thoughts were interrupted when she saw Naruto land in front of her. Instantly her eyes lit up, as she the man she loved smile at her.

"Ryuuzetsu-chan it's so good to have you home." Naruto said as Ryuuzetsu ran forward and pulled Naruto into a passionate kiss.

"Kami I missed you so much." Ryuuzetsu said as she hugged Naruto.

"Well come on let's head home."

Naruto wrapped his arm around Ryuuzetsu's waist and walked her towards his apartment. After a brisk walk Naruto and Ryuuzetsu arrived back at his home.

"Konan-chan were back!" Naruto yelled but he received no reply. He walked into the kitchen and spotted a note on the table. He picked up the letter and noticed it was Konan's handwriting.

_"Dear Naruto, Sakura came by and she said she needed to speak with me. So that's where I am, I'll be home later. P.S. Tell Ryuuzetsu I said hi. Love Konan."_

"Well I guess Konan won't be back for awhile. So what do you want to do Ryuuzetsu?"

Naruto turned around and was immediately pulled into a fiery kiss. The kiss intensified and Naruto's tongue met Ryuuzetsu's. Naruto was surprised when he felt Ryuuzetsu start to grind against his thigh. Suddenly Ryuuzetsu broke the kiss and he looked into her pale rippled eyes.

"While we were on our mission I had a lot of free time. A lot of time to do some fantasizing," Ryuuzetsu said rubbed his muscles through his shirt. "Kami Naruto I want you so bad right now."

Naruto grinned as he picked her up causing her to let out a surprised 'eep.'

"Well you have me." Naruto said as he quickly brought them into his bedroom.

**(LEMON START!)**

He practically threw Ryuuzetsu onto his bed. Instantly he was on her. They wasted now time as they quickly stripped their clothes.

Naruto marveled at Ryuuzetsu's toned and athletic body. Much like Sakura, Ryuuzetsu's breasts weren't the biggest but they fit her body perfectly, and they still had him slightly drooling.

While Naruto was ogling her, Ryuuzetsu was drinking in his form. She was getting wetter as eyes raked up and down his toned and muscular body. She nearly came when she saw his erect cock. I was everything she had imagined and then some.

They came together again, and Ryuuzetsu quickly straddled Naruto's cock. Wasting no time Ryuuzetsu pushed the head inside her dripping pussy. She let out a series of moans as inch after inch of Naruto's shaft entered her. Finally she had Naruto's entire shaft in her, and she loved the feeling of fullness it gave her.

After a few moments to adjust Ryuuzetsu slowly lifted herself up and lowered herself back down. She went agonizingly slow at first, and Naruto grit his teeth as he held back from grabbing her hips roughly fucking her. Then much to his relief Ryuuzetsu started to pick up the pace, causing both of them to moan out from the increase in pleasure.

"OH! Naruto this is everything I imagined, and so much more!" Ryuuzetsu moaned out as Naruto started to thrust into her.

"More Naruto! MORE!" Ryuuzetsu yelled wanting to increase her pleasure.

Grinning Naruto grabbed Ryuuzetsu and positioned them, so that she was on all fours and he was pounding into her from behind. Ryuuzetsu lewdly moaned as her pleasure spiked from this new position, which allowed Naruto to hit deeper into her.

"Kami Naruto you're amazing!" Ryuuzetsu yelled out as an orgasm wracked her body.

The feeling of Ryuuzetsu's inner walls gripping him tighter brought Naruto close to his own orgasm.

"Ryuuzetsu-chan I'm almost there." Naruto grunted out between thrusts.

"AH! I'm close again to Naruto! Cum inside me make me yours!"

"Are you want this Ryuuzetsu?"

"YES!" Ryuuzetsu moaned out as she turned to look at Naruto. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and the other girls."

Naruto nodded and grabbed Ryuuzetsu and pulled her close against his chest. He pulled her into a kiss as his orgasm rapidly approached. With a grunt Naruto broke the kiss and bit into Ryuuzetsu neck, as his seed shot into her womb.

Ryuuzetsu screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure as another orgasm coursed through her body.

Naruto held Ryuuzetsu close as they rode their orgasms. He buried his face into her white hair, and inhaled her scent. Slowly he pulled out of her causing her to whine at the sudden loss.

"Kami Naruto that was the greatest thing I've ever felt." Ryuuzetsu said as she was panting slightly.

"Yeah that was amazing." Naruto breathed out as he spotted the two rings on her arm.

Suddenly Naruto felt Ryuuzetsu flip them over so that she was back on top.

"I'm ready to go again, if you are."

"I'm always ready to go again for you girls." Naruto said with a perverted grin.

**(Lemon End!)**

* * *

Suiton- Water Release

Hyōton- Ice Release

Fūton- Wind Release

Ranton- Storm Release

Shōton- Crystal Release

Raiton- Lightning Release

Doton- Earth Release

Katon- Fire Release

Yōton- Lava Release

Jiton- Magnet Release

Mokuton- Wood Release

**WOW! That's my longest chapter yet! First off I want thank Riku Nohara for giving me the idea for the new rasengans. Can you imagine how awesome a Storm Release Rasengan would be. I went with the Storm Release from the third Shippuden Movie. I didn't like how in the anime Storm Release was like lasers, that didn't really make much sense to me. But the Storm Release from the third movie is awesome, how it's actual like storm clouds. I know it may seem odd that Naruto learned how to create them so fast, but you have to remember he already know how to manipulate chakra, and he has the rinnegan which gives him control over all five chakra natures. So naturally he'd pick up the combinations pretty quickly. Also if you've ever seen Kishimoto's sketch of Konan without her Akatsuki cloak on, she is ridiculously hot. Next chapter ends the lemon oneshots, and the story will start moving again. So what did you guys think. Remember to follow, favorite, REVIEW, and PM me ideas for the story. Any and all help is greatly appreciated.**

**Okay here's a list of people that will be brought back to life next chapter: Jiraiya, Asuma, Itachi, Shisui, All the jinchuriki, Obito, and Rin(she will be the same age as Kakashi and Obito. Her body will have aged just as if she were alive.)**

**Do you have anyone you want brought back to life? If you do please let me know, and I may consider bringing them back too.**

**(Slight Rant here so if you don't want to read SKIP IT!)**

**OMFG! I hate Studio Pierrot with a burning passion now! If you you watched the most recent anime episode you probably know exactly what I'm talking about. In the scene where Sakura and Karin say that Naruto and Sasuke might die, the animation for Sakura and Karin(and the rest of the episode in general) is so bad it's disgusting. Then in the 10 second scene with Hinata falling flat on her face(which was fucking hilarious lol) the animation is amazing compared to the rest of the episode. My God Studio Pierrot is so ****biased towards Hinata it's literally horrible. How can anybody be okay with this, it's so glaringly obvious that Studio Pierrot is shitting on Sakura and Karin whenever possible, and glorifying ever little thing Hinata does. It's like they don't even try to make the animation look good for anything but Hinata, they're seriously not even trying anymore. Then to make things worse Studio Pierrot is delaying the CPR episode until after this Chunnin Exam filler arc, which I admit is kind of interesting but could not have come at a worse time. Why the fuck would you put off such a crucial part of the manga, Studio Pierrot? To shit on NaruSaku and SasuKarin fans, and make us wait for the scenes which showcase Sakura and Karin being total badasses to save the man that they love? I guess because Hinata-sama isn't in these scenes, and they showcase NS and SK that they need to be delayed to make them less significant. I don't even want to think about how bad the animation will be in that episode. Man how low will SP stoop to bash Sakura and Karin? Sorry if I'm bashing Hinata right now, but it's kind of hard to like her with all this bullshit going on.**


	15. Chapter 15 Resurrections and Reunions

**Hey guys back with another chapter here. Thank you all for your continued support of this story. As long as Kishimoney keeps his mouth shut I can put this ending behind me and move on. I hope you all have an amazing 2015. So yeah not much else to say, so let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

Naruto sat awake in his bed as the early morning sunlight streamed in through the window. As he sat there he clutched Konan and Ryuuzetsu close to his body as they both slept. Sometime during the night Konan had crept into the bedroom, and joined Ryuuzetsu and him as they slept. Naruto looked at both women and smiled when his gaze landed on the rings on there arms. He clutched them closer to his body as he stared out the window.

As he stared out the window he thought about how his life was going to change in less than a year. He could already picture his family, a big new home, and hopefully he'd finally achieve his dream of becoming Hokage.

Naruto was shaken from his thoughts when he heard soft knocking at his door. He quietly got out of bed, gently laying Konan and Ryuuzetsu back down onto the bed. Quickly throwing on a shirt he made his way over to the door. His eyes lit up when he saw his first love, Sakura standing in the door way.

"Sakura-chan good morning!" Naruto said excitedly as he leaned forward and gave Sakura a long good morning kiss.

When they broke the kiss Sakura had a slightly dazed look. She shook her head and regained her composure.

"G-Good morning Naruto I-I came to get Konan, Ryuuzetsu, and you." Sakura said still a little dazed from the kiss.

"AW! Come on Sakura-chan it's so early!" Naruto whined before a grin spread across his face. "Why don't you come back to bed with me."

Sakura immediately became flustered, and was seriously considering taking Naruto up on his author. But she shook her head again wiping her mind of her perverted thoughts.

"No, as tempting that offer is, Tsunade-shishou wants to do a check up on me and the other girls, so you're coming too," Sakura said sternly as she cracked her knuckles. "Or do I have to drag you there by your ear!"

"No ma'am!" Naruto said as he ran back to his room to wake Konan and Ryuuzetsu.

After some coaxing they were both out of bed and dressed. As they walked towards the hospital Konan and Ryuuzetsu kept mumbling about how sore they were and that they couldn't keep up with Naruto's stamina.

During the walk Naruto noticed several men blatantly ogling Sakura, Konan, and Ryuuzetsu. Naruto quickly growled at them and shot them a glare that promised a slow and painful death if they continued to stare at his girls. The men quickly averted their gaze, trying to stop their knees from shaking. Sakura giggled at Naruto's possessive behavior, but she also found it extremely alluring.

After that incident the rest of the walk towards the hospital was relatively quiet. Sakura lead them through the hospital's sterile white halls. All the nurses and doctors would greet her and show her great respect. Eventually they reached a room near the end of the hospital. Opening the door Naruto spotted the rest of his girls along with Tsunade, Shizune, Karin, and Kakashi.

"Morning everyone!" Naruto said as he gave each of his girls a kiss.

"Good to see you gaki." Tsunade said as she pulled Naruto into a hug, smothering him in her massive breasts.

"Morning Naruto-kun." Shizune chirped as she gaze Naruto a quick hug.

"Hey you knucklehead." Karin said as she gave Naruto a tight hug.

"Good morning Naruto." Kakashi said as Naruto shook his former sensei's hand, trying to show a little more respect than usual.

"So why'd you call us all here baachan?" Naruto asked as he took a seat next to his girls.

"Well I want to do a check up on the girls, plus it will be good practice for Karin. So I'll need you girls to come up one by one, Karin and I'll give you a check up."

"So who's going first?" Karin said cheerfully wanting to see how much her training had paid off.

"I'll go." Tenten said as she walked up.

Karin's hands started to glow green as she inspected Tenten's body.

"Okay the baby seems healthy, and is growing normally." Karin said as she stepped back allowing Tsunade to step forward. Tsunade's hands started to glow green as she started her inspection.

"Good Karin you're correct, and you didn't miss a thing." Tsunade said causing Karin's eyes to light up from the sannin's praise.

Next Anko and Ino came up and got the similar reports. When Konan and Ryuuzetsu came up Karin just sensed for the new chakra signatures instead of performing an inspection. She quickly confirmed that both women were indeed pregnant, leading both of them to hug Naruto in sheer joy.

Hinata was the next up, and when Karin started her inspection her brow furrowed.

"Tsunade-sama can you check this for a second." Karin said as she stepped back to allow Tsunade to step forward.

Tsunade came forward and started her inspection on Hinata. After a few moments Tsunade's eyes widened before she looked Hinata in the eyes.

"Congratulations Hinata it appears you're going to have twins."

"T-T-Twins" Hinata stuttered out before she fainted. Luckily Naruto caught her and set her down on a chair.

"Are you 100% sure about that shishou?" Sakura asked slightly jealous that Hinata was going to have twins.

"Yes Sakura I'm sure, Hinata is going to have twins."

"Well that sure was a surprise." Naruto said as he held Hinata's hand.

"Okay Sakura you're up." Karin said motioning Sakura forward

When Sakura walked forward, Karin started her inspection. Again after a few moments Karin's eyes widened.

"Tsunade-sama I need you to check this one too."

Sakura got excited when she heard this, was she going to have twins too?

Tsunade stepped forward and started examining her student. Moments later Tsunade started chuckling.

"I don't believe it!" Tsunade said as she pulled her apprentice into a hug.

"Shishou what's going on?" Sakura said as Tsunade let her go.

"What's going on Sakura, is that you're going to have triplets!"

This caused everyone's eyes to widen.

"T-Triplets!" Sakura breathed out before she too passed out.

Again Naruto caught her and gently set her down on another chair.

"Well congratulation gaki you've got 10 kids heading your way."

Hearing this caused Naruto's face to light up.

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled as he bounced around the room. He hugged everyone in the room except Sakura and Hinata who were still passed out. After a few more minutes of giddy excitement Naruto calmed down, and Kakashi walked up to him.

"Congratulations Naruto, but I need you to meet me in my office in an hour. I have an important mission for you." With that Kakashi patted his student on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Well if we're all done here I'm heading off, see you soon Naruto. Come along Shizune." Tsunade said as she walked out of the room.

"Goodbye Naruto-kun and congratulations." Shizune said as hugged Naruto one more time before she hurried after her master.

"Well Naruto I have to get back to work, we'll have to get together sometime." Karin said as she kissed Naruto on the check before she left the room.

Naruto waved to Karin then turned around to see the rest of his girls smiling at him, even Sakura and Hinata who had just woken up.

"I love all you girls."

"We love you too." All the girls said as they crushed Naruto in a group hug.

"I want all of you to head home and rest up." Naruto said as the girls released him from the hug.

"Naruto we're." Tenten tried to argue but Naruto stopped her.

"Tenten I'm the head of this family, and what I say goes," Naruto said sternly before his face softened. "I just want your pregnancies to go as smoothly as possible. So please just go home and rest for a bit, we can all get together later."

"Okay Naruto." Tenten said as Naruto kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you girls later." Naruto said before he walked out of the room.

Sakura turned around to see all the other girls staring at her.

"All right you heard him. Head home and get some rest." Sakura said as all the girls left the room.

* * *

(1 Hour Later Hokage's Office)

Kakashi sighed as he signed another document. He'd only been Hokage a few weeks, and he already understood why Tsunade hated the job. Sure he was honored to have the position, but it was an extremely stressful and boring job sometimes. Whether it be dealing with this damned paperwork, or listening to the civilians whining. The job could just be a major pain in the ass. He barely even had time to read anymore. His Icha Icha books were collecting dust in his desk, and it killed him not being able to read his favorite books.

Just as Kakashi was about to sign another document a few knock came from his door.

_"That must be Naruto now." _Kakashi thought as he pushed the paperwork off to the side.

"Come in."

The door opened and Naruto entered the room.

"Ah Naruto you're here on time." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Well I'm not like you Kakashi-sensei showing up late to everything." Naruto said as he stopped in front of Kakashi's desk.

_"Even when I'm Hokage, he still shows little respect." _Kakashi thought as he sweatdropped.

"So what mission do you have for me sensei."

"Well this mission will be the start of your Hokage training," Kakashi said making Naruto perk up. "The main reason you weren't selected to be Hokage is that you're young and inexperienced. You need to work on your political skills. You have a way with words Naruto, and you could inspire anybody to follow your lead. But your brash behavior could anger some officials and cause a problem. So I'll be having you travel to each of the major shinobi villages to see how they're handling the bijuu. Basically you'll meet each of the village leaders, and check up on the village's condition."

"That sounds awesome sensei, I get to travel around and see all the villages!" Naruto said as excitement built inside him.

"Naruto this isn't a vacation. This is a serious mission, and the start of your Hokage training. This mission will prove if you have the ability to work with other leaders and villages, and not cause an international crisis."

This sobered Naruto very quickly.

"Alright sensei I understand, I'll take this mission seriously."

"Good, now on this mission I'll allow you to take a team of your choosing. But I know you'll just pick your girls, so I'll allow you to take them along with you. But I'll probably send a few extra men with you just to be safe. This mission should only take a couple months at most. So you should be back before their pregnancies can hinder their shinobi abilities."

"Arigato sensei." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Also Naruto while you're away I'll have a new home built for you and the girls. It should be completed before you get back."

"Really!?"

"Of course, I can't have you and your girls all crammed into your small apartment," Kakashi said with another eye smile.

"Thank you sensei!" Naruto said as he reached across the desk and hugged Kakashi. Suddenly Naruto felt the cold steel of a kunai pressed up against his neck, as an ANBU guard stood behind him. Naruto started sweating profusely as the kunai dug into his neck.

"Back off it's alright." Kakashi said and the ANBU guard quickly shushined back to his position.

"O-Okay not doing that again." Naruto said as he rubbed the spot on his neck where the kunai had been.

"Well Naruto you better tell your girls then get packing."

"Wait, before I go there's something I've been wanting to try," Naruto said as he channeled chakra into his rinnegan "I've been training with my rinnegan extensively recently, and I've wanted to try and bring a few people back to life."

"Naruto what are." Kakashi was stopped when Naruto started weaving hand signs.

"**Rinne Tensei no Jutsu**!"

Naruto suddenly found himself back in the black void he was in the last time he used the jutsu. As Naruto walked through the void he was having trouble finding the people he was looking for.

Suddenly off in the distance he spotted some of the people he was seeking. He walked over to the group that consisted of the seven deceased jinchuriki. Quickly he walked up to each one of them and tapped them on the shoulder sending them back to the real world, hopefully near their villages.

After saving the dead jinchuriki Naruto continued walking he spotted another one his targets. He spotted Itachi Uchiha speaking with another man who also had the Uchiha logo on the back of his shirt. The two were laughing as if they were old friends, so when Naruto brought Itachi back to life he also saved his friend.

As Naruto continued on he spotted a small campfire. He walked over and saw Asuma and the Sandaime Hokage sitting around the fire talking. A few tears sprang to Naruto's eyes as he spotted the man he saw as his grandfather. Then he turned to Asuma and his gaze softened.

_"I have to bring him back. He has to be there to help Kurenai-sensei raise their child." _Naruto thought as he walked over to Asuma and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I just wish I could be there to help her." Asuma said as he took a long drag from his cigarette.

"I know son, but Kurenai is a strong woman she can handle it."

"I know it's just that." Asuma stopped as his body started to glow. "What the hell is going on!?"

"It looks like you're being called back my son." Hiruzen said as he inhaled from his pipe. "Looks like you might get to see your child after all."

"I swear if this is a reanimation again, I'll kick the jutsu casters ass!" Asuma said as he faded away.

_"Hmm I don't think that was a reanimation. I bet you had something to do with this Naruto-kun." _Hiruzen thought with a smile as he stared into the fire.

Naruto gazed at the Sandaime one last time before he continued his trek. As Naruto walked he spotted another person he was looking for. Around another campfire he spotted Obito Uchiha cuddling with a brown haired girl as they sat near the fire.

When Naruto got closer he noticed that the girl was very beautiful. She appeared to be in her late 20's with brown hair that went to her shoulders, brown eyes, and purple rectangles on her face.

_"Ah that must be Rin." _Naruto thought as he watched the pair for a moment. The two seemed to be having a conversation as they stared into the flames. Suddenly Rin burst out into a fit of giggles. Naruto smiled as he watched the pair, they reminded him of how the girls and him acted.

Naruto walked up to the couple and tapped them on the shoulder. He watched as they faded away in each others arms. When Obito and Rin were gone Naruto continued his search.

_"Alright ero-sennin where are you?" _Naruto thought as he searched for his godfather.

Suddenly Naruto spotted the man in question off in the distance. When he got closer he saw that Jiraiya was giggling and frantically writing in a small notebook. Naruto then noticed a that Jiraiya was staring into a mist like substance in front of him. On closer inspection Naruto noticed that the mist was filled with images of naked woman in hot springs.

_"Kami ero-sennin even in death you're a giant fucking perv!" _Naruto as he walked over to his godfather.

Just as Naruto was about to tap Jiraiya he spotted something in the mist that nearly made him vomit.

_"WHAT THE FUCK! IS THAT MY MOM AND DAD!? AH MY EYES!" _Naruto thought as he averted his eyes before the images were burned into his mind.

When Naruto looked at Jiraiya, the hold pervert was scribbling in his notebook with a thin line of blood running from his nose.

_"AH WHAT THE HELL! That's your student ero-sennin!" _Naruto thought as he slapped Jiraiya across the face instead of tapping him on the shoulder.

Jiraiya started to fade away. When Naruto turned around he saw that the mist was empty. He shivered as he tried to erase the images from his mind.

_"Get me the hell out of here!" _Naruto thought as he cancelled the jutsu.

* * *

Kakashi was starting to get worried, but he calmed down as Naruto slowly opened his eyes.

"So what happened?" Kakashi asked just as the room was filled with a blinding light.

When the light died down six new figures stood in the room. Each of them had a look of utter confusion on their face.

"What how am I alive." Obito said as he looked around the room.

"O-Obito? R-Rin?" Kakashi said as he slowly stood up from his seat.

"Kakashi?" Obito said as he stared at his friend. Then Obito turned his gaze and he saw Rin standing right next to him.

"We're alive." Rin whispered as she looked at Obito.

Suddenly Rin and Obito felt Kakashi pull them into a crushing hug. Rin felt a few tears hit the back of her shirt.

"Rin, Obito I'm so happy you're alive." Kakashi said as he tightly held his teammates.

Kakashi then turned his gaze to Naruto who was watching them as he panted slightly.

"Thank you Naruto." Kakashi said as all eyes turned to Naruto.

"GAKI!" Jiraiya said as he spun around to see his student standing behind him.

"H-Hey ero-sennin." Naruto said with a grin as he tried to catch his breath. "O-Oh and ero-sennin you're fucked up. D-Don't let me see you do anything like that again."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow when he heard this.

"I saw what you were looking at in the mist." Naruto said with frown.

Jiraiya's started to sweat when he heard this.

"Don't worry I'm not mad, I'm just a little weirded out. I suggest you go find baachan, ero-sennin she'll want to see you the most."

Jiraiya nodded and walked towards the window.

"Kakashi I'll speak with you later." Jiraiya said as he jumped out the window in search of Tsunade.

"So it was you who brought me back to life." Asuma said as he pulled out a cigarette, but when he went to light it he couldn't find his lighter.

_"Right I gave it to Shikamaru."_

"Of course I brought you back Asuma-sensei. I couldn't let Kurenai-sensei raise that kid on her own."

Asuma's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Go find her Asuma, I'll send Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji over in a bit."

Asuma flashed Naruto a quick smile before he ran out the office to find Kurenai. Naruto then turned to see Itachi and the other mystery man staring at him.

"So this is the Naruto you were talking about." The man said.

"Yes this is Naruto-kun."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Naruto said as he gestured to the mystery person.

"Oh! I'm Shisui Uchiha." The newly named Shisui said with a smile.

"You're Shisui!?"

"Naruto-kun why did you bring Shisui and I back to life?"

"Well I brought you back to life, because this village deserves to know the truth behind the Uchiha massacre. Plus I felt you deserved a second chance," Naruto said before he gestured to Shisui. "And I brought him back, because I saw you talking with him. So I figured you were close friends and I didn't want you to come back without any family."

"Okay that's understandable," Itachi said as he closed his eyes. "So what happened with Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto sighed before he took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry Itachi I had to kill Sasuke," Naruto watched as Itachi's eyes widened for a moment before he regained his composure. "He was planning to kill the bijuu, all the kage, and me. Then the worst thing was, he killed my teammate Sakura, the girl I love. After that I had no remorse for him. I chased him down and I killed him. I'm sorry Itachi, I failed you."

Naruto was on the verge of tears, but he stopped when he felt and hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Itachi looking at him.

"Don't be upset Naruto-kun, you didn't fail. Sasuke-kun was beyond saving, with his death you freed him from his darkness."

"Thanks Itachi," Naruto said as he looked at the last two Uchiha. "Well I have to get going, so I'll leave you with Kakashi-sensei, oh I mean Hokage-sama. See you soon Itachi, Shisui."

Naruto then walked out the door in search of Team 10. As Naruto walked out of the tower he could hear Obito's yell from the street.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS BASTARD IS HOKAGE!?"

* * *

Naruto used his **Hiraishin **to teleport around the village. He first told each of his girls about their mission and that they needed to pack. The last girl he need to tell was Ino. He teleported right in front of the Yamanaka Flower Shop and walked in the door. He saw Ino rearranging some flowers as he walked into the shop.

Ino nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. She whipped her head around to see Naruto resting his head on her shoulder.

"Oh Naruto-kun you startled me." Ino said as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss. "Why are you here?"

"Well Ino-chan, Kakashi-sensei gave me a mission as a part of my Hokage training. I'm to travel to each of the major shinobi villages to check up on their current situation. And Kakashi is allowing me to bring you girls along with me."

Ino's eyes lit up at the prospect of traveling with Naruto and the other girls.

"So I need you to pack and get ready," Naruto said as he released Ino from his grasp. "But before you do head over to Kurenai-sensei's house."

"What? Why?" Ino said in a confused tone.

"Just trust me Ino-chan you'll be in for a surprise when you get there." Naruto said cryptically before he teleported out of the shop to get the remaining members of Team 10.

* * *

Kurenai had just set her daughter down for a nap when she heard a few knocks at her door. But as she neared the door a familiar scent hit her nose.

_"Cigarette smoke, it's probably Shikamaru." _Kurenai thought as she opened the door.

"Shikamaru what can I do." Kurenai stopped dead when she saw when who was standing in her doorway. "A-Asuma!"

"Yeah Kurenai it's me."

"H-How are you alive? I saw your body, you were dead."

"You can thank Naruto. He's the one who brought me back." Asuma said as Kurenai pulled him into a hug, tears streaming down her face.

"I can't believe you're back." Kurenai said as she cried into Asuma's shoulder.

"Yeah I'm back, and I'm not going anywhere this time." Asuma said as he held Kurenai closer.

Then from the other room Asuma heard a shrill cry.

"Is that?" Asuma said as he looked past Kurenai towards where the cries were coming from. Kurenai nodded her head in response. "C-Can I see her."

"Of course she's your daughter after all." Kurenai said as she led Asuma to where their daughter was lying down. Asuma quickly put out his cigarette before he followed Kurenai.

When they arrived in the room, Asuma looked down at the crying child. He turned to Kurenai and she nodded, so he gently picked up his daughter and cradled her in his arms. Instantly the girl stopped crying as Asuma slowly rocked her back and forth.

"She's beautiful." Asuma said as he looked down at his child, who had fallen back asleep.

"Yeah she is." Kurenai said as she wrapped her arms around Asuma's waist.

As Kurenai and Asuma stood in each others embrace, a few knocks came from the door.

"I'll get it, you should spend some more time with your daughter." Kurenai said as she planted a quick kiss on Asuma's cheek before she walked towards the door.

* * *

Ino had just arrived at Kurenai's home when she spotted Shikamaru and Choji already standing outside the door.

"Hey Shika, Choji!" Ino said happy to see her teammates. "What are you two doing here?"

"Naruto told me to come her. He said it was really important. " Choji said as he ate a handful of chips.

"Same here, and he woke me from my nap so this better be really important." Shikamaru replied as he stifled a yawn.

"Well knock on the door you lazy ass."

"Ugh this is so troublesome." Shikamaru said as he raised his arm and lazily knocked on the door.

After a few moments Kurenai answered the door with a big smile on her face. When she saw Team 10 standing there her eyes widened.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Choji get in here now!" Kurenai said as she dragged all three of them into her home.

"Kurenai-sensei what's the big deal!?" Ino asked as Kurenai continued to drag them through her home.

She stopped dragging them outside a closed door.

"Open the door."

Shikamaru reached out and opened the door slowly. The members of Team 10 spotted a lone figure standing in the room. When the person turned around they all gasped.

"Hey you three." Asuma said with a big smile.

Ino hesitantly walked forward and touched Asuma on the shoulder.

"You are real!" Ino yelled out as she hugged Asuma.

Asuma let Ino hug him as he looked at the two remaining members of Team 10. Choji had dropped his bag of chips and was stuttering incoherently as he fought back tears.

"Wha...How...Why?"

Then Shikamaru spoke up.

"It was Naruto wasn't it?"

"You're as smart as ever Shikamaru." Asuma said as he grinned at his student.

Shikamaru walked up to Asuma and pulled out his lighter.

"I believe this is yours."

Asuma looked at the lighter and shook his head.

"No, you keep it. If I want to raise this kid I can't be smoking around her."

Shikamaru smiled as he and Choji joined Ino in hugged Asuma.

"Hey why don't we all head out for barbecue, like old times."

All the members of Team 10 nodded as they walked out of Kurenai's home. Just before Asuma walked out the door, Kurenai pulled him in for a long kiss.

"It's good to have you back." Kurenai said as she hugged Asuma's arm.

"It's good to be back." Asuma said as he held his child and the woman her loved close.

* * *

Tsunade sat in a local bar as she stared down into her drink. Several empty bottles of sake lay in front of her. All the patrons in the bar avoided the sannin as she sulked in her seat.

Shizune watched her master with a frown. She had been doing this the past few days, she had been slipping back into her old habits. Just like she was before she became Hokage. Shizune wanted to help her master, but she knew there was little she could do. So she just watched as Tsunade gulped down another shot of sake.

The liquid burned as it went down Tsunade's throat. It was a familiar and comforting feeling, it helped her forget all her worries. As Tsunade stared into her empty cup her thoughts drifted to Jiraiya, and a few tears escaped her eyes.

"Why did you have to leave me too, you old pervert." Tsunade mumbled as she laid her head down on her arms.

"Aww I didn't know you'd miss me hime."

"Heh I must be really drunk, I'm even hearing the old bastard now." Tsunade mumbled into her arms.

"Kami you're still as beautiful as ever hime."

"Okay now this is getting annoying." Tsunade said as she lifted her head up.

"T-Tsunade-sama!" Shizune exclaimed as she frantically gestured behind Tsunade.

"What is it Shizune!?" Tsunade asked as she looked at her other apprentice.

"T-Turn around!"

Tsunade sighed and turned around in her seat. When she did her eyes bulged. She saw Jiraiya standing there grinning at her.

"Hey hime did you miss me?"

"W-What? H-How?" Tsunade asked as she stood up from her seat and poked Jiraiya.

"Ah this all the gaki's doing."

_"Naruto... thank you!" _Tsunade said before she pulled Jiraiya in for a hug.

Jiraiya wrapped his arms around Tsunade and hugged her back. After a few moments though Tsunade let out a growl. She pushed Jiraiya off her and slapped him across the face sending him flying across the bar. Jiraiya rubbed the hand print on his face, as he watched Tsunade storm over to him.

"N-Now hime calm down. I don't fell like dying again."

"You...you...bastard! You promised me you'd come back alive from that mission!" Tsunade screamed as tears sprouted from her eyes. "Do you have any idea how devastated Naruto was after he heard you had died!" Tsunade's voice suddenly dropped to a mere whisper. "Do you have any idea how lonely I've been since you've been gone."

Jiraiya sighed as he stood up. He walked over to the crying Tsunade and hugged her again. He allowed her to cry into his chest for a few moments before he spoke.

"Shh hime I'm back now, and I promise I won't leave you alone again."

Tsunade pulled back and looked into Jiraiya's eyes.

"You promise?" Tsunade whispered as she lowered her gaze.

Jiraiya cupped her chin and made her look him in the eyes.

"I promise." Jiraiya said with conviction as they stared into each others eyes.

They found themselves leaning forward. Suddenly Tsunade pressed her lips against Jiraiya's. It was gentle kiss, but it showed all the care and love they held for one another.

When Jiraiya broke the kiss, Tsunade had a dreamy look on her face. They stared into each others eyes for a few more moments before Tsunade smiled.

"Well you old pervert why don't we go on a date, I think you've finally earned one."

Jiraiya's eyes lit up when he heard this.

"Really hime!"

"Yeah come on I know this great restaurant we can go to," Tsunade said as she grabbed Jiraiya's arm. "Shizune you're free to do whatever you want for awhile."

Shizune smiled as she watched her master leave with Jiraiya arm in arm. But now she had nothing to do.

_"Hmm I wonder what Kakashi-kun is doing?" _Shizune thought as she stood up to go pay the Hokage a visit.

* * *

**And that's a wrap. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Remember to follow/favorite, REVIEW PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK, and PM ideas for the story, any and all ideas are greatly appreciated. Next chapter will start our group traveling through all the shinobi villages, so you have that to look forward to. So until next time I'm outta here. Oh and Happy New Year to you all, I hope you have an amazing 2015!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Journey Begins

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter here. Thank you all for your continued support of this story. We're almost at 400 followers/favorites, and almost at 250 reviews. You guys are all awesome. Before I get to the fic I want about guest reviews for one second. If you use guests reviews to compliment the chapter, or to say something you didn't like in the chapter that's completely fine with me. But if you want to suggest ways to improve the chapter/story, critic the chapter, suggest ideas for the story, or basically anything where you want or may want me to reply back to you. Please sign in or something so I can reply and get back to you guys, because I love interacting and talking with my readers :) Also if you're using guest reviews to flame my story kindly fuck off, or at least sign in so I can reply to your asinine and plain childish comments. Seriously I thought all of my readers were more mature, but I've seen some of the most childish and plain disrespectful things in guest reviews, not just targeted at me but other authors in general. So basically if you want to use guest reviews to comment on the chapter, or say something you did or didn't like go right ahead. But if you have something you want or may want me to reply to please sign in or PM me so I can get back to you guys. And if you want to flame just leave, because you're seriously not accomplishing anything but making yourself look like a jackass. If you want to leave constructive criticism I'm up for that, I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing. So with that out of the way onto the fic!**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

(Hokage Tower)

While Naruto was teleporting around the village to prepare for his mission, Kakashi was still in with office with his two teammates and two Uchiha. Currently Obito was sulking in a chair across from Kakashi, while Rin was trying to sooth him.

"I still can't believe that YOU"RE Hokage," Obito said as anime tears fell from his eyes. "Why did Naruto have to bring me back to life."

Kakashi sweatdropped as he watched his friend whining like a child.

_"Wow he really changed in a short amount of time. It's like he's back to his old self."_

"Obito what happened to you? It seems like you're back to your old self." Kakashi asked causing Obito to perk up.

Obito smiled and pulled Rin onto his lap.

"It's all thanks to this beautiful woman," Obito said as he kissed Rin on the cheek causing her to blush. "Once I was reunited with her I was happy beyond belief, especially when she told me that she loved me."

Rin playfully smacked Obito's arm as her face burned red.

"Obito-kun be quiet you're embarrassing me."

"What I can't brag about my beautiful girlfriend?" Obito said with a grin.

Kakashi watched his two teammates with an eye smile. They reminded him of Naruto and Sakura, but watching them also made Kakashi realize he didn't have a special woman in his life.

_"Kami I need to get a girlfriend." _Kakashi thought as he sighed and stood up. He walked over to his teammates who were still arguing, but neither of them seemed angry. Again this reminded him Naruto and Sakura. How they always used to argue over stupid little things like an old married couple. But they were never really mad at each other, and they'd make up a few minutes later.

"Obito you know this puts me in a precarious situation." Kakashi said as he stood in front of his teammates.

"Huh, what do you mean?"Obito asked as he let Rin out of his lap.

"Well the other villages aren't exactly going to take you being alive very well." Kakashi said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could already hear the Raikage and the Tsuchikage yelling at him. He knew Gaara and the Mizukage would be more understanding, but the other two were stubborn bastards and would be hard to convince.

"So what do you suggest we do, Kakashi-kun" Rin said with a worried look on her face.

"Well I'm sorry to say this, but there's no way we can let you be a shinobi again, Obito. I'll have to seal off your chakra, so you won't be able to use any jutsus or use your sharingan," Kakashi said making Obito's head drop. Then Kakashi turned to face Rin. "Rin if you want to I can re-enlist you into our forces, or I can find you a position in the hospital."

"I don't think I want to be a shinobi anymore. I want to be able to spend time with Obito-kun. So I'll take a job at the hospital," Rin said with a smile.

"Okay I'll inform Tsunade-sama, and have her find you a position. You also may want her to give you a quick refresher, because medical ninjutsu has advanced greatly since you've been umm gone." Kakashi said trying to shy away the subject of Rin dying.

"Arigato Kakashi-kun, but do you think sealing his chakra away will be enough to help Obito?" Rin asked as she shot a glance at Obito. His eyes were on the floor, and it looked as if he were thinking about something.

"I don't know, but it most likely won't be. But I believe Naruto will convince the other village leaders. That boy has an amazing way with words sometimes, and he can sway even the most stubborn man to his side." Kakashi said making Rin perk up.

"I'd love to meet this Naruto. Obito has told me so much about him, and he sounds like an amazing person." Rin said wanting to find out who Naruto was.

"Yes he is truly remarkable. He's Minato-sensei's son you know." Kakashi said making Rin's eyes widen.

"Kushina-sama was pregnant!?" Rin exclaimed.

"Yes, Naruto's so much like her it's uncanny. One of his girlfriends is also eerily similar to Kushina-sama." Kakashi replied making Rin's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean 'one' of his girlfriends?" Rin asked her voice a dangerous tone.

"Well you see Naruto is the last Namikaze and the last male Uzumaki. So when Tsunade-sama was Hokage she put Naruto in the Clan Restoration Act. This allows Naruto to take on multiple wives to help restore his family." Kakashi explained causing Rin to relax slightly.

"Okay I guess that's alright, but he better treat those girls right."

"Don't worry Naruto would never dream of upsetting one of his precious people. So you don't have to worry about him mistreating one of his girls." Kakashi said with a smile. Then Kakashi turned his gaze back to Obito.

"Obito are you alright? How are you taking this?" Kakashi asked as he put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It just sucks that I can't be shinobi anymore. I have no doubts that Naruto will be able to convince the other leaders. But long as I have Rin by my side I don't care if I'm not a shinobi." Obito said as he smiled at Rin.

"Aw Obito-kun." Rin said as she leaned over and gave Obito a quick kiss.

"You may not be able to be a shinobi, but I think I have an offer that may entice you." Kakashi said as he turned to Itachi and Shisui.

"Itachi and Shisui this offer is for you two as well. I was planning on restarting Konoha's police force, and I was thinking you three could set everything up." Kakashi said getting all three Uchiha's attention.

"That is a very tempting offer Kakashi," Shisui said as he turned to Itachi. "So what do you think?"

"Like you said it's a very tempting offer. The Uchiha used to run the police force until the massacre," Itachi said as he cupped his chin and closed his eyes. "I think it would be very beneficial to restart the police force. It would free up ANBU and shinobi from having to stop crimes."

Hearing this Kakashi turned back to Obito.

"If you do this I may be able to allow you to access a small amount of your chakra after a while. I'd still have to clear it with the other villages, but I believe if you behave yourself and prove your innocence they'll allow you to access some of your chakra after a probationary period." Kakashi said making Obito's eyes widen.

"I think you should do it Obito-kun. It will give something useful to do, and you'll still be an asset to the village." Rin said wanting to cheer Obito up.

"So you three will you do it?" Kakashi asked the three Uchiha.

All three of them looked at each other and nodded.

"I'm in." Itachi said as he stepped forward.

"If he's in then I'm in." Shisui said as he too stepped forward.

Kakashi smiled under his mask then turned to look at Obito.

"Ah what the hell I'm in!" Obito said he stood up from his seat.

"Well then congratulations you three are the first police officers in Konoha's new police force. I'll have the plans for the building drawn up soon. You three will overlook the project every step of the way. Any changes you want to make tell me, and we'll make them," Kakashi said making the three Uchiha smile. "If you three want you can move back into the Uchiha district of the village."

All three Uchiha looked at each other and nodded again.

"Great since that's settled why don't we all go get something to eat, I'll pay." Kakashi said making Obito smirk.

"HA! You pay I'll believe it when I see it." Obito said as he offered Rin his hand.

Rin smiled and took Obito's hand as they walked out of the room and into the hallway. Itachi and Shisui turned to follow Obito and Rin, but Shisui was stopped before he walked out the door. He turned to see Kakashi's hand on his shoulder.

"What can I do for you Kakashi?" Shisui asked in a confused tone.

"I have one mission for you before you join the police force." Kakashi said in his Hokage voice.

"Sure anything Hokage-sama." Shisui said as he closed the door.

"I just assigned Naruto and his girls a mission to travel to each of the shinobi villages. All of the girls are pregnant, and I want you and a few other shinobi to go along just to be safe. The mission should at most take 4 months, so their pregnancies shouldn't really affect their shinobi abilities. But I want to be extra careful." Kakashi said as he handed Shisui a manila envelope with the mission details in it.

Shisui looked over the mission details and nodded.

"Okay Hokage-sama I agree." Shisui said making Kakashi smile.

"Good now let's go get something to eat. You can tell Itachi after lunch." Kakashi said as he opened the door letting Shisui walk past him.

Just before Kakashi started walking to catch up with everyone else, he was stopped when he heard someone speak to him.

"Hello Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi turned around to see Shizune standing behind him.

"Oh hello Shizune what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked as he smiled at Shizune.

"O-Oh nothing I was just wondering if you wanted to do something with me?" Shizune asked as her face turned red.

"I'm sorry I can't right now. I'm going out to lunch with a couple friends," Kakashi said making Shizune's head drop. "But you're welcome to join us. Then maybe later on tonight you and me can go out to dinner."

Shizune's head shot up and a happy smile spread across her face.

"Really!?"

"Yeah come on." Kakashi said as he started walking down the hall. Shizune quickly ran after Kakashi, when she caught up to him she held onto his arm as they walked to the restaurant.

* * *

(4 Hours Later)

The sun was starting to set as sat Naruto in his apartment. All his girls were getting in some last minute training, to prepare for their mission, before they all went out to dinner together.

As Naruto sat on his couch he closed his eyes and concentrated. A moment later he was inside his mind standing in front of a sleeping Kurama.

"Oi! Get the hell up you lazy fox!" Naruto yelled as he nudged Kurama's paw with his foot.

**"What do you want gaki?" **Kurama asked without opening his eyes.

"I want you to contact the other bijuu, except for Gyuuki. I need to speak with them about something."

**"Fine, whatever." **Kurama said with a grunt as he contacted the other bijuu.

Suddenly the other seven bijuu appeared in a circle around Naruto.

**"You called us here Naruto-kun?" **Matatabi purred out.

**"Yeah gaki why did you summon us?" **Shukaku asked as he crossed his arms.

"Well I have something important I need to tell you guys," Naruto said as he made sure all the bijuu were paying attention. "I brought all your previous jinchuriki back to live."

All the bijuu, except for Kurama, went wide eyed when they heard this.

"And I wanted know if you guys possibly wanted to be sealed back inside you're jinchuriki?"

Several of the bijuu, mainly Isobu, Son Goku, and Kokuo narrowed their eyes when they heard this.

**"Why would we want to do that?" **Isobu said in slightly angered tone.

"I thought that maybe you guys could have a relationship with your jinchuriki like me and Kurama have. I mean Kurama and I used to hate each other, but now were friends." Naruto said as he grinned at Kurama.

The massive nine-tailed fox just turned his head away in embarrassment.

"I've show you all that people can change. If you all give your jinchuriki a chance I'm sure you can be friends with them. They'll have your back and you'll have theirs. Please just think about it, I know that humans and bijuu can live together if we just make an effort to get to know each other," Naruto said passionately.

All the bijuu glanced at each other waiting to see who would speak up first. But all the bijuu were surprised at who spoke up first.

**"Sure I'll give it a chance."**

All the bijuu went wide eyed when they heard Shukaku speak up first.

**"I got to know Garaa better during the war. I want to try and make up for how I treated him as a child."**

"Thank you Shukaku," Naruto said as he bowed his head to the one-tails. "So what about the rest of you."

**"Why not, Yugito and I had a stable relationship. It would be nice to see if we could be friends." **Matatabi said with a smile.

**"Same here, me and Fuu pretty much stayed out of each other's hair. So I'd like to try and be friends with her." **Chomei said with a buzz of his wings.

One by one the other bijuu started to agree, some of them took some extra convincing. But eventually Naruto got all of the bijuu to agree to be sealed back inside their jinchuriki.

"I thank you all for your cooperation. I'm sure that you'll all be able to work with jinchuriki and become friends, right buddy?" Naruto said as he turned to Kurama.

**"Yeah whatever the gaki says, now would you all kindly leave I wanna get some sleep." **Kurama said as he laid his head onto his arms.

"Well I'll see you guys soon. Once I find your jinchuriki and convince them, I'll contact you and we'll have you sealed back inside your jinchuriki," Naruto said causing all the bijuu to nod. He then turned to Shukaku. "I'll be heading to Suna first. I'm sure Garaa will have no problem with this, so I'll be contacting you soon."

**"I'll be looking forward to it gaki." **Shukaku said before he disappeared.

One by one each of the bijuu said their goodbyes. Eventually it was just Naruto and Kurama.

"Well that went well," Naruto said to himself. "I'll talk to you soon buddy."

Naruto walked up to Kurama and started to scratch behind his ear. This caused Kurama to let out a soft purr. Naruto stopped dead when he heard this.

"Did you just purr?" Naruto asked as he tried to hold in his laughter.

**"N-No you're hearing things."** Kurama said extremely embarrassed.

"You totally did!" Naruto exclaimed before he started rolling on the floor laughing.

**"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE GAKI!" **Kurama roared making Naruto stand up, but he was still laughing slightly.

"Sure thing you big softy." Naruto said before he exited his mind.

Kurama laid his head back down still flushed with embarrassment.

**"Stupid gaki, why'd he have to stop that felt really good." **Kurama grumbled to himself as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

(The Next Day 7 A.M.)

Naruto stood at the village gates as he waited for his girls to show up.

Sakura was the first to show up. She let out a yawn as she approached Naruto.

"Morning Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved at Sakura.

Sakura winced at the volume of Naruto's voice.

"Baka quiet down or you'll wake the whole damn village." Sakura said as punched Naruto's arm.

"Sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said with his usual foxy grin as he rubbed his arm.

Naruto and Sakura stood quietly next to each other as they waited for everyone else to show up. After a few minutes Naruto started to get fidget out of boredom.

"Ugh what's taking them so long to get here." Naruto whined like a bored child.

"I don't know Naruto just find something to take your mind of waiting." Sakura said as she pulled out her medical pouch and started to arrange its contents.

Naruto had a perverted grin on his face as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist and started kissing her neck. Sakura let out a soft moan when Naruto started to nibble on her ear.

"N-Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked as she started to get turned on.

"I'm finding something to do." Naruto replied as he reached hand inside Sakura's shirt and started to massage her breasts.

"B-Baka...ooo...someone will s-see us." Sakura weakly replied as she tried to suppress her moans.

"I see an alleyway over there. Come one Sakura it's been a while since we've done anything intimate. We both need this and you know it." Naruto said as he started to massage Sakura's pussy through her biker shorts.

"F-Fine, but real quick I don't want anyone to see us." Sakura as she turned around to face Naruto.

Naruto leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The kiss intensified as their tongues battled for dominance. Suddenly Sakura jumped up and wrapped her strong legs around Naruto's waist as he cupped her ass. Naruto quickly carried them into the alley and pinned Sakura's back against the wall. He quickly pulled down his pants and boxers, while she pulled down her shorts and pushed her panties to the side.

Naruto quickly thrust his entire length into Sakura causing them to both moan out in pleasure. After a moment Naruto start to quickly pound into Sakura's wet pussy. Her back scrapped against the wall as she grabbed fistfuls of Naruto's hair.

"Ooo Naruto you're amazing." Sakura moaned out as she started to meet Naruto's thrusts with her own.

Naruto just grunted and continued to rapidly thrust into Sakura. After a few more moments he reached his limit. With one more particularly hard thrust Naruto shot his load into Sakura.

The feeling of Naruto's cum shooting into her sent Sakura over the edge. She bit into his shoulder to suppress her scream as she orgasmed.

Naruto rested his forehead against Sakura's as they both panted lightly. Then Naruto kissed the purple diamond on Sakura's forehead and smiled at her.

"I love you Sakura-chan." Naruto said making Sakura's eyes water.

"I love you too Naruto." Sakura said as she leaned in a kissed Naruto.

But their sweet moment was ended when they heard someone speak behind them.

"Room for one more in there?"

Naruto and Sakura broke their kiss and snapped their heads to the voice. They saw Anko grinning at them at the alley's entrance. Naruto quickly pulled up his pants and boxers, and Sakura fixed her panties and pulled up her shorts.

"Aww come on I was enjoying the show." Anko whined as Naruto and Sakura both madly blushed.

"There will time for 'that' later, Anko-chan." Naruto said as he grabbed Sakura's hand and lead them out of the alley.

"You promise?" Anko said as grabbed Naruto's free arm.

"Of course Anko, and I never break my promises." Naruto said with a grin.

"Okay I'm gonna hold you to that." Anko said with a smile.

When the three of them exited the alley they spotted the rest of the girls along with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade waiting at the gates. But to Naruto's surprise Shisui, Choji, and Sai were also standing amongst the group.

"Hey everyone!" Naruto yelled making everyone turn to face him.

Naruto gave each of his girls a kiss. He then hugged Tsunade and greeted Jiraiya and Kakashi. After greeting Kakashi, Naruto gave his former sensei a confused look.

"Ugh sensei why are Shisui, Choji, and Sai here? Also why do you look so tired sensei?"

"Oh they'll be going with you on your mission. I wanted to give you just a little extra backup to be safe." Kakashi said with and eye smile. "Oh and I'm tired, because I was out late last night with Shizune."

Hearing this made everyone, especially Tsunade, go wide eyed.

"What we just went out to dinner, and we were up late talking!" Kakashi explained feeling everyone's eyes on him.

"Good job Kakashi I knew you had it in you." Jiraiya said as he slapped Kakashi on the back.

"Kakashi I swear you better not hurt her." Tsunade warned in a dangerous tone.

As Tsunade was warning Kakashi, Naruto turned to the newest members of his team.

"Okay well then welcome to the team guys." Naruto said as he smiled at the three new members to his team.

"I'm happy to help." Shisui said with a smile.

"I'm a member of Team 7, so I'm always happy to help you and Sakura." Sai said as rested a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"It'll be fun, plus I'll get to try a lot of awesome food." Choji said as he offered Naruto some chips.

Naruto then turned to his girls.

"So are you all ready?"

They all nodded and picked up their bags.

"Okay everyone we'll be back soon." Naruto said as he gave Tsunade another hug.

"Be safe gaki," Tsunade said before she leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear. "And please keep them safe too."

"Of course baachan." Naruto said as he tightened the hug.

Then Naruto turned to Jiraiya and gave his master a manly hug.

"I'll see you soon Naruto, and when you get back you'll have to show me all your new skills." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Of course ero-sennin!" Naruto exclaimed enthusiastically.

But before Naruto could turn around Jiraiya quickly grabbed his shoulder. He leaned and whispered in Naruto's ear.

"One more thing. Why do you have all these girls with you?"

"Oh they're all my girlfriends. Baachan put me in the CRA, so they'll eventually be my wives." Naruto said with a grin as he watched Jiraiya's face.

"Even Konan?"

"Yes, even Konan." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Y-You're living the dream kid." Jiraiya said as he passed out with blood running out his nose.

"Ugh damn pervert." Tsunade sighed as she hefted Jiraiya over her shoulder.

"Did something happen between you two?" Naruto asked making Tsunade turn red.

"W-What are you talking about?" Tsunade stammered out.

"Well you'd usually beat the shit out of ero-sennin, or at least yell at him."

Tsunade stumbled over her words as she tried to come up with and excuse. Naruto just smiled as he watched her.

"Don't worry baachan I'll keep it a secret."

Naruto then turned around and started to walk towards the gate leaving a flustered Tsunade behind him.

"Well girls and boys lets get going!" Naruto yelled out as he started to sprint down the road.

Sakura just sighed as she started to run after him with everyone else in tow.

"I swear he has too much damn energy." Sakura said with a small smile on her face. _"But's another thing I love about him. He's like a damn child sometimes, but at others he most mature person in the room." _

"So which village are we headed to first?" Tenten asked as she caught up to Naruto.

"We're headed to Suna first. Man I can't wait to see Garaa." Naruto said with a smile as he continued running.

Tenten hid the smirk that spread across her face.

_"Temari I'm coming for you, and I'm bringing some serious payback." _

* * *

**And done another chapter down. Next chapter our group will arrive in Suna and Temari will join the harem. Will Garaa let Shukaku be sealed back inside him? Who am I kidding we all know he will. Can you guess why I chose Choji for this mission(it has something to do with Kumo nudge nudge wink wink) So what did you guys think. I hope you enjoyed the short NaruSaku lemon. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEEDS THEM, and PM me any ideas for the story. Ideas for Tenten's payback and Naruto and Temari's date will be greatly appreciated. I hope you also like the little bit of ShizunexKakashi I put in there.**

**I also had another idea I was thinking about doing, and I want your opinion on whether or not I should do this. I was thinking about pairing Karin with either Shisui or Itachi. So shoulder I pair her with either of them? And if I do should I let their child be Salada? Let me know what you guys think about this idea.**

**So until next time I'm outta here.**


	17. Chapter 17 Tension in the Sand

**Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I've been having computer problems lately. But I'm hopefully getting a new computer soon, so until I get my new computer I won't be able to update as often. But, wow you guys are awesome! We're over 400 followers, almost at 400 favorites, almost at 300 reviews, and almost at 90,000 views. So to all my long time readers thank you for your continued support. To my more recent readers, welcome! I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. This chapter will see our group arriving at their first stop on their mission. This should be my longest chapter yet, so I hope you're all ready(don't expect many chapters to be this long). Also check out Heroes Are Nothing Without Bonds, by Takeshi1225. He is another author who took up my writing challenge. The first chapter is out and the story is off to a great start, so I definitely recommend you check it out. So with that out of the way let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

(3 Days Later Just Outside Suna)

Naruto's group had set up camp in a small cave about a half days travel from Suna. They were making good time, hopefully they could be in Suna by around midday. Currently Naruto was staring into the dying flames of the campfire, while the rest of the group slept. Naruto was in deep thought as he gazed into the flickering flames. He was roused from his thoughts when he heard someone speak behind him.

"You're still up?"

Naruto turned his head to see Sakura standing behind him. She stifled a yawn as she walked over to him, her pink hair in a mess as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. When she reached Naruto she quietly sat next to him and stared into the fire as well. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment before Sakura spoke up.

"So why are you still up?"

"I was just thinking."

"HA! You thinking, yeah right." Sakura said earning a childish pout from Naruto. She slapped him on the arm playfully, and giggled when she saw his face. "I was just kidding. So what were you thinking about?"

"I was just thinking about how much my life has changed in the past few months. I mean I'm on a mission that is gonna help me with my Hokage training, I've been put in the CRA and I've got seven amazing girlfriends that can hopefully be my wives one day, and I'm gonna be a father in less than a year." Naruto said as he continued to stare into the flames. "Sometimes I wonder if this all just a dream or something."

Sakura rested her head against Naruto's shoulder and gripped his arm.

"Well Naruto Uzumaki this isn't a dream. You are on your way to becoming Hokage, you do have seven beautiful girlfriends, you are gonna be a father, and I love you so much." Sakura said causing a smile to spread across Naruto's face.

"I love you too Sakura-chan. I love all you girls."

"I know Naruto, all of us know." Sakura said as she gripped Naruto's arm a little tighter.

Comfortable silence washed over them again. But this was broken when Naruto felt Sakura lightly push away from him. He turned to see her biting her lip in nervousness.

"Sakura-chan what's up?" Naruto asked worry evident in his voice.

**"Now's the perfect time to tell him, so do it," **Inner Sakura said to her outer self.

"N-Naruto I have something I've been meaning to say to you."

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

Sakura took a deep breath and gazed into Naruto's blue eyes.

"I-I'm sorry." Sakura said earning a confused look from Naruto.

"What are you sorry for Sakura-chan?"

"For everything!" Sakura said as tears started to form in her eyes. "For hitting you, for yelling at you, for ignoring you all those years, and for being an ignorant bitch."

Sakura then wrapped her arms around Naruto and cried into his shoulder.

"Please forgive me Naruto." She said in between sobs.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close.

"Sakura-chan you don't get it do you?" Naruto asked in a soothing voice.

"W-What?" Sakura asked trying to wipe away her tears.

"You hit me, because you cared about me."

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard this. She felt Naruto grasp her hands with his own.

"You yelled at me and hit me whenever I was taking things too far, or when I was doing something stupid or perverted. It was your own way of showing that you were worried about me. Whenever I was reckless and got hurt, you'd yell at me and scold me. But even though you'd call me an baka, I knew that you were just worried about me. You didn't want me to make any mistakes that could get me hurt. Your scolding helped set me on the right path, Sakura-chan."

Fresh tears had formed in Sakura's eyes as she listened to Naruto.

"You're my cherry blossom, who helped me bloom into the man I am today."

A smile spread across Sakura's face as tears continued to flow from her eyes.

"Y-You're such a baka." Sakura said as she pulled Naruto into another tight hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her forehead.

They sat like this for a few minutes. Naruto let Sakura hold onto him tightly as they sat by the fire.

"Did my mother tell you what one of her dying wishes was?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"No, she never mentioned anything like that to me."

"Well before my father sealed Kurama inside me, he let my mother say her final words to me." Naruto took a breath to calm his nerves before he resumed speaking. "She told me to eat right, to get plenty of sleep, to bathe everyday, to study my ninjutsu and respect my teachers, to make friends, to have a dream, to adhere to the three shinobi prohibitions, and" Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes and cupped her chin. "She told me to find a woman like her to fall in love with. That woman has always been you Sakura-chan."

"R-Really? You think I'm like your mother?"

"Are you kidding? All you're missing is her long red-hair and her violet eyes. Except for that you're practically her twin."

Sakura just blushed and hugged Naruto again. As they held each other Naruto ran his fingers through Sakura's silky hair.

"You're growing your hair out." Naruto said with a smile.

"Yeah, you said you liked when my hair was longer, so I thought I'd give it a try." Sakura said as she ran a hand through her hair, which now went past her shoulders.

"Well it looks great, Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he gave her a chaste kiss. "Now get some sleep, we're leaving early tomorrow."

"Okay Naruto, but you need to get some sleep too." Sakura said as she stood up.

"I will don't worry." Naruto said with a grin.

"I love you Naruto." Sakura said as she walked over to her sleeping bag.

"I love you too, Sakura-chan."

Naruto stared into the flames for a few more minutes before he to got up and went to bed.

* * *

(The Next Day)

A sandstorm had delayed the groups departure by several hours. They didn't arrive in Suna until the sun was setting. As the group approached the village entrance several guards appeared in front of them.

"Halt! State your names and business!" The lead guard said as he held up his hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my team," Naruto said as he gestured towards the rest of the group. "We're here on a mission directly from the Hokage. So we need to see Gaara immediately."

"You will address the Kazekage with respect you little." The guard was stopped when a voice spoke up behind him.

"That is quite enough Baki."

Baki turned to see Garaa standing behind him.

"Kazekage-sama!" Baki exclaimed before he quickly bowed to Gaara. "These Konoha shinobi were asking to see you. They said something about a mission directly from the Hokage."

"I know. Kakashi sent word that Naruto and his team would be coming soon. I've actually been expecting them for a while now." Gaara said before he turned his gaze to Naruto. "You and your team can follow me to the Kazekage tower."

Everyone on Naruto's team nodded and followed Gaara through the village. Since it was past sunset the streets were mostly empty. It only took the group a few minutes to get from the village entrance to the Kazekage tower. After being led through the halls our group eventually found themselves in Gaara's office.

"Alright Naruto what is your mission here. Kakashi alerted me that you'd be coming, but he didn't give me details as to why you're here."

"Well this mission is supposed to be the first step in my Hokage training. My team and I are to travel to each of the hidden villages with bijuu and check up on their current situation."

Gaara closed his eyes and nodded.

"I see I'll be happy to inform you of our village's current status," Gaara said as he turned his gaze to the rest of Naruto's group. "But I'd rather discuss this in private. So I'll have Matsuri escort the rest of your team to their rooms."

Tenten was about to speak up, but Naruto stopped her.

"That's fine Gaara," Naruto said as he turned to his girls and smiled. "You girls go get some rest it's been a long day."

All of the girls nodded and followed Matsuri, who had just shown up, to their rooms. But before Choji, Sai, and Shisui could follow them Naruto stopped them.

"You three make sure nothing happens to any of them."

"Hai!" The three boys said simultaneously.

Naruto nodded and the three of them left to find their rooms. When Naruto turned around he saw a rare smirk grace Gaara's face.

"What?"

"You have a lot to tell me later."

Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sure we'll talk about 'that' later, but right now I have something important I need to discuss with you."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Gaara said as he leaned back in his chair.

Naruto took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Shukaku wishes to be sealed back inside you."

Gaara's eyes widened slightly as he sat back forward.

"What did you just say?"

"I've spoken with Shukaku and he wants you to be his jinchuriki again."

"Why would he want to do that?"

"He said he wants to try and make amends for what he did to you as a child. I've changed all the bijuu's view on humans, and they all wish to give their jinchuriki another chance."

Gaara clasped his hands and closed his eyes.

"I hold no ill feelings towards Shukaku. If he wishes to be sealed within me again, I'm willing to give it another chance," Gaara replied making Naruto smile. "However I will need to speak with council about this, so give me a few days to prepare."

"Sure thing Gaara, I'll contact Shukaku and inform him of your decision."

"Very well," Gaara said as he leaned back in his chair. "Now let's get down to business."

Almost three hours had passed before Gaara had finished briefing Naruto on the village's status.

"Well that's about everything." Gaara said as he sipped from a cup of tea.

"Good I'll send a report to Kakashi-sensei tomorrow," Naruto said as he stood to leave. "Well I'll see you tomorrow Gaara."

Right before Naruto could walk out the door sand pushed the door closed. Naruto turned to see Gaara smirking at him again.

"Where do you think you're going Uzumaki? You still have some things to tell me." Gaara said motioning for Naruto to take a seat.

"Dammit I was hoping you had forgot." Naruto muttered under his breath as he sat back down.

"So what's going on with you and those girls, you seem awfully protective around them."

Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as he spoke.

"Well you see I'm the last male Uzumaki, and the last Namikaze. So before Tsunade-baachan stepped down as Hokage, she put me in the CRA."

Gaara nodded in recognition.

"I've heard of the program."

"Well those girls are all my future wives." Naruto said as a blush spread across his face.

"Even Sakura-san?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan was the first to join actually." Naruto said causing a small smile to grace Gaara's face.

"I always knew you two would get together. I could tell you really loved her, especially after you fought against me."

"Yeah I love all of the girls, I'd give my life to keep them all safe," Naruto said. But what he said next made Gaara's eyes widen. "Especially since they're all pregnant."

"They're all pregnant?"

"Yes," Naruto said with a big smile. "They're all having one, except for Hinata-chan who's having twins and Sakura-chan who's having triplets."

"That's a lot of children Naruto, I hope you're prepared."

"I will admit I'm a little nervous, but with the girls help I know we'll do fine."

"You'll be a great father Naruto." Gaara said as he smiled at his friend.

"Thanks Gaara, that means a lot." Naruto said returning the smile.

"Well that's all you're free to go."

Naruto stood to leave, but before he left he remembered something important he had forgotten to tell Gaara.

"Uh Gaara before I go I have something else important I need to tell you."

"What is it now Naruto?"

"Okay I need you to not get mad at me."

"Whatever it is Naruto I'm sure it's not that bad."

Naruto started to chuckle nervously as he rubbed the back of his head again.

"Uh what if I told that I brought Obito Uchiha back to life."

Gaara sat motionless as he stared at Naruto.

"Care to run that by me again?"

"I brought Obito back to life."

"That's what I thought you said." Gaara replied as he rubbed his temples. "I'm sure you have good reasons Naruto, and I trust you completely. But this will likely cause hell with Kumo and Iwa. I'm not sure how the Mizukage will take this news, but A and Ōnoki will likely throw a fit," Gaara said with a sigh. "I will not inform the other villages of this news. All of this will be in your hands."

"Thank you for being so understanding Gaara," Naruto said with a slight bow. "Oh and Gaara one more thing."

Gaara sighed heavily before he spoke.

"What did you bring Madara back too?" Gaara asked sarcastically.

"No, I actually wanted to know where I might be able to find Temari."

Gaara's eyes narrowed as he stared at Naruto.

"Why do you want to know where my sister is?" Gaara said in a dangerous tone.

"I just wanted to speak with her about a few things," Naruto said nervously. "That's all I swear."

"Fine, she's likely on the roof." Gaara said as he stood to look out the window.

"Thanks Gaara, I'll see you soon." Naruto said as he walked to the door.

But right before he stepped out Gaara's voice stopped him.

"Temari has taken her recent break up with Shikamaru very hard," Gaara said as he turned his head to look at Naruto. "So I want you to remember that we're surrounded by a vast desert. Plenty of places to hide the bodies of those who hurt my family. Do you understand?"

"O-Of course, Gaara." Naruto said before he practically sprinted out of the room.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later Roof of the Kazekage Tower)

Temari was staring out into the night sky as she leaned against the roof's railing. She was thinking about many things. But one thing that kept appearing in her mind was what Sakura had said to her. She knew Naruto was going to be in the village soon, but she didn't know if she could handle seeing him so soon. The Suna kunoichi was so confused on her feelings for the blonde knucklehead. She struggled to find any reason to not give him a chance. But her break up with Shikamaru had hurt her bad, and she didn't know if she was ready to let anybody have a chance at her heart yet.

As Temari stared into the sky she felt another chakra signature land on the roof. Believing it was just Gaara or Kankurō coming to check up on her, she didn't bother turning around. But when the newcomer leaned on the railing next to her she snuck a glance at who it was. She nearly gasped when she the man she had just been thinking standing right next to her.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Naruto said as he stared into the clear starlit sky.

"Y-Yeah." Temari stuttered out as turned her gaze away from Naruto.

They stood in silence for a while and Temari was starting to feel a little uncomfortable.

"Why are you here Naruto?" Temari asked as she turned her head to look at Naruto.

"I came to talk with you obviously." Naruto said as he flashed a grin at her making her heart flutter at little.

"But why do want to talk with me?"

"I uh...heard about your breakup with Shikamaru, and I wanted to talk with you about it. You know make sure you were holding up okay."

Temari tore her gaze from Naruto and bit her bottom lip. She didn't really want to discuss her breakup right now, but Naruto had come to comfort her and it might be good to get some things off her chest.

"I'm alright now, but it really hurt at first," Temari said after a few moments of silence. "I did love Shika, and I still care for him, but I guess we just weren't compatible."

Naruto watched Temari's eyes sadden. Wanting to cheer her up, Naruto did something daring. He stepped closer and wrapped his arm around Temari's waist. Pulling her close he let her rest her head against his shoulder as they stared into the night sky.

Temari was surprised at Naruto's sudden action. But she quickly found herself melting into his embrace, he just felt so warm and comforting. She unconsciously drew herself closer to Naruto.

"Temari-chan I'm truly sorry about what happened between you and Shikamaru," Naruto said making Temari blush at the added suffix. "But I'm sure you'll find the right guy out their somewhere."

Temari turned her head to see Naruto giving her a beaming smile.

_"Sakura is right, I should at least give him a chance." _Temari thought as she slowly pushed away from Naruto's embrace.

"N-Naruto how would you like to hang out with me tomorrow?" Temari asked as her cheeks tinged pink.

"What like a date?"

"Yeah a date."

"Sure thing Temari-chan that sounds like fun," Naruto said with a smile as he turned to leave. "Goodnight, Temari-chan"

"Goodnight, Naruto." Temari said with a smile.

But before Naruto hopped off the roof he flashed through a few hand signs. Temari watched as a small cloud of smoke appeared in Naruto's hand. When the smoke cleared Temari saw a beautiful flower.

"Your beauty rivals this desert rose, Temari-chan." Naruto said as he handed Temari the beautiful flower.

Temari took the flower and clasped it over her rapidly beating heart. Feeling daring again, Naruto leaned forward and kissed Temari's cheek before he quickly jumped off the roof. The Suna kunoichi reached a hand up and touched the cheek Naruto had kissed. A blush spread across her face as she remembered Naruto's lips on her face.

Temari turned to look back at the sky as new thoughts raced through her mind. While she was staring into the sky, Temari failed to notice a figure standing on a nearby rooftop.

Tenten quickly hopped of the building's roof with a smirk on her face.

"You are not laying a finger on my man until I've had my payback." Tenten said to herself as she thought of ways to get her revenge.

* * *

(Same Time in Konoha)

Karin was walking back to her apartment after a grueling day of training under Tsunade and Shizune. It was a particularly cold night as she walked the empty village streets, she hugged herself as a chilly wind made shivers shoot through her body.

"Dammit I hate this time of year." Karin muttered as she rounded a corner.

But Karin stopped in her tracks when she heard a voice behind her.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing out this late alone?"

Karin turned around to see a sleazy looking man dressed in chunnin attire leering at her.

"What the hell do you want?" Karin spat out as she took a step back.

"Ooo you're a feisty one, I like that," The man said as he took a step forward. "Now why don't you come with me, and we can have some fun."

Karin turned to run, but the man reached out and grabbed her red hair.

"Where do you think you're going?" The man said as he yanked Karin close.

"Someone HELP!" Karin tried to scream more, but the man clasped a hand over her mouth.

"Hey no need to wake everyone up," he said with a sleazy grin. "Now why don't you stop fighting."

Karin chose this moment to sink her teeth into the man's hand, tearing out a chunk of flesh.

"AHH! YOU BITCH!" The man yelled as he clutched his bleeding hand. "I was just gonna have some fun with you. But now it looks like I'm gonna have to rough you up a little." The man then pulled out a kunai and charged Karin.

Karin spit out the chunk of flesh, and took a defensive stance, as she prepared for the charging man. But when the man was just a few feet away he grunted and fell over unconscious. Karin's eyes widened when she saw a new figure standing over her wannabe rapist. The new figure's chakra was cool, collected, and very soothing, and it instantly relaxed her. The man had dark hair, and was wearing a jonin vest but it was blue instead of green. He also had a Konoha headband around his head, and sword strapped to his back.

"Are you alright?" The dark haired man asked.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, but w-who are you?" Karin asked slightly shaken.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, and I'm a Konoha police officer." The newly named Itachi said with a small smile.

"Wait you're Itachi, I thought Sasuke killed you!" Karin said as she pointed at Itachi.

"You knew Sasuke?"

"Yeah I was apart of his team when he was hunting you down, and when he wanted to destroy this village," Karin said the last part softly as she looked towards the ground. "But answer my question, how are you alive?"

"Oh that's simple, Naruto-kun brought me back to life." Itachi said making Karin's red eyes widen.

"Naruto brought you back," Karin said as she turned her gaze back to Itachi. "Well if he brought you back then he must have had a good reason, I trust him completely."

Itachi nodded and turned to look down the road.

"Obito hurry up will you!" Itachi yelled just as Obito rounded the corner panting.

"Man Itachi you need to slow down," Obito panted out as he rested his hands on his knees. "You gotta remember I don't have access to my chakra, so I can't use it to enhance my speed."

"I'll try to remember that next time, but right now I need you to take this man to Hokage-sama," Itachi said as he picked the criminal up and handed him to Obito who slung the man over his shoulder. "I'll be at the tower momentarily."

"Yeah whatever." Obito grumbled out as he carried the criminal towards the tower.

Itachi turned around to see Karin staring at him with her mouth agape.

"W-Was that who I thought it was?" Karin stuttered out as she watched Obito round the corner.

"Uh I'll explain it later, but he's on our side."

"It was Naruto again wasn't it?" Karin asked earning a nod from Itachi, which made her pinch the bridge of her nose. "Kami he can be such a baka sometimes, but he must have his reasons." Karin said as she wrapped her arms around herself.

Itachi frowned when he saw Karin shiver.

"Uh I could escort you home if you'd like."

Karin looked at Itachi for a moment before she nodded. As they walked Karin found Itachi's chakra very enticing, and she found herself walking closer and closer to him. After ten minutes they had arrived outside her apartment.

"Thank you for walking me home." Karin said with a small blush across her face.

"It was my pleasure miss...uh...I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Itachi said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh! My name is Karin," The red head replied in a cheery tone. "Karin Uzumaki."

"So you're an Uzumaki as well?"

"Yep!" Karin said in a happy tone.

"Well it was nice meeting you Karin, but I must get to the tower."

But before Itachi could jump off Karin stopped him.

"WAIT!" Karin exclaimed causing Itachi to turn around.

"Is there something else I can do for you?"

"W-Well I was wondering if you uh maybe w-wanted to get something to e-eat sometime?" Karin stuttered out with a massive blush across her face.

Itachi thought for a moment before he smiled.

"I'd like that."

With that Itachi jumped off into the night. Leaving a madly blushing Karin to squeal in happiness as she quickly entered her apartment.

* * *

(The Next Night Suna)

Naruto walked the streets of Suna on his way to the Kazekage mansion to meet Temari. As he walked, Naruto thought about what he and his girls had been doing all the day. The group tried to make themselves useful while they were in the village, so they helped where they could.

Sakura and Ino went to the hospital to offer their assistance. Shisui, Konan, and Hinata went to the local academy to help the teachers. Sai had run into Kankurō, and the both of them had went off towards Suna's ANBU headquarters. Anko and Choji dragged Ryuuzetsu along as they scoured the village looking for new foods to try out. Strangely Tenten just took off on her own with a strange look on her face. Naruto spent most of the day filling out a report to send to Kakashi. After finishing his report, he managed to convince Gaara to sneak out of his office and get in a quick spar. Gaara had put up a decent fight, but in the end he was literally blown away by Naruto's new abilities.

After scorching and rearranging a large portion of the desert, Naruto helped a battered and bruised Gaara walk back to the village. Baki and the other gate guards nearly passed out when they saw Gaara limp past them. But a quick explanation from Gaara calmed the guards down.

Since Gaara had lost the spar, he made the mistake of offering to buy Naruto lunch. Gaara sat wide eyed as he watched Naruto inhale all the food that was brought to him.

"So besides kicking the crap out of me, what else do you have planned today?" Gaara asked snapping out his stupor.

Naruto stopped mid-bite when he heard Gaara speak.

_"I'm a terrible liar, he'll be able to see right through any lies I come up with. I might as well just tell him." _Naruto thought as he gulped down his food.

"Well you know I'm," Naruto muttered the last part so Gaara couldn't hear.

"What was that Naruto?" Gaara asked he took a bite of his meal.

"I-I said I'm going on a date with Temari." Naruto said causing Gaara to nearly choke on his food.

After forcing down the food in his throat Gaara narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"What did I tell you last night?" Gaara said in a dangerous tone.

"C-Calm down Gaara, she's the one who asked me!" Naruto exclaimed as he waved his hand defensively.

Hearing this made Gaara's eyes widen slightly.

"Plus I spoke with Shikamaru after the breakup," Naruto said as he looked Gaara in the eyes. "He explained to me what happened, and he asked me to give Temari a chance if she ever asked me out. I want to try and make Temari-chan happy Gaara."

Gaara's eyes softened when he heard this. Closing his eyes Gaara crossed his arms and let out a sigh.

"As Shikamaru would say, you truly are 'troublesome' Naruto," Gaara said as a small smile appeared on his face. "If Temari wants to date you then you have my blessings. I trust her happiness to you Naruto, but I would be wary of Kankurō. He may not take this as well as I have, he may not show it but Kankurō is very protective with Temari."

"Sure thing Gaara I'll keep that in mind, and don't worry I'll do my best to make Temari-chan happy," Naruto said as he stood to leave. "Well I gotta go. I have to check up on my team before I freshen up for tonight."

As Naruto turned to leave Gaara stopped him.

"One more thing before you go, Naruto." Gaara said making Naruto turn to face him. Gaara's eyes shot open, and he aimed a darkened gaze at Naruto causing him to flinch in fear. "Remember what I said, if you hurt Temari you'll get to personally experience what a **Sabaku Kyuu **feels like. That area we sparred in earlier would be the perfect place to hide a body, wouldn't you agree Naruto?"

Naruto just shuddered and bolted out of the restaurant. Gaara smirked as he sipped his tea.

"That ought to make him fear me."

Naruto did just as he told Gaara. He dashed around the village and checked up on his girls, and told them where he would be that night. Most of them were happy to hear he was giving Temari a chance, especially Sakura. But when Naruto told Tenten she just smirked and walked off twirling a kunai around the end of her index finger.

After meeting with all his girl Naruto went to his room and freshened up for his date. Now he stood outside the Kazekage mansion, while he waited for Temari emerge. After waiting for a few minutes Temari emerged dressed in the outfit Naruto had seen her wear at the Five Kage Summit.

"So what do you have planned tonight, Naruto?" Temari asked as she walked down the steps.

"Well I thought we could go out and get a bite to eat, then I have a surprise for you." Naruto said with a foxy grin.

"Okay lover boy let's see what you have planned." Temari said with a smirk a she followed Naruto.

Neither one of them noticed the small eyeball following them.

Naruto took Temari to a decent restaurant near the edge of the village. Dinner went surprisingly well, Temari was surprised at how much she actually enjoyed Naruto's company. He could be genuinely funny, making her burst out laughing on several occasions, and he had some amazing stories to tell. Temari also loved how energetic Naruto was, it was a great change of pace. After dinner Naruto led Temari back out into the street.

"So lover boy what do you have planned next?" Temari asked as she subconsciously hugged Naruto's arm.

"Well it's a surprise," Naruto said with another foxy grin. "I'm gonna need you to hold on tight, and close your eyes."

"W-Why?" Temari asked slightly confused.

"Do you trust me?"

Temari blinked at Naruto before she nodded. Temari closed her eyes, and she gripped onto Naruto tighter. There was a bright flash, and for a few seconds she felt completely weightless.

"Dammit where did they go?" Gaara said to himself as he stood in his office.

* * *

"Okay you can open your eyes." Temari heard Naruto's voice say.

When Temari opened her eyes she had no idea where she was.

"Where are we?" Temari asked as she tried to figure out where they were.

"We're in Konoha." Naruto said causing Temari's head to snap to face him.

"How the hell are we all the way in Konoha?" She asked completely stunned.

"I figured out how to use my father's **Hiraishin **jutsu. So now as long as I have something or someone tagged with a special seal, I can teleport right to them." Naruto grinned when he saw Temari's stunned face. "I secretly placed a seal on all the girls so I could be at their side in a moments notice."

"W-Wow." Temari breathed out as she looked at Naruto with a new perspective. "But why did you bring us to Konoha?"

"I figured you might like to relax in Konoha's famous hot springs." Naruto said as he gestured to a building behind them.

Temari squealed when she saw the building. She could already feel the water melting away all her stress. But then a thought came to her, and she narrowed her eyes.

"Naruto Uzumaki, is this some way for you to peep on me." Temari said in a upset tone.

"Of course not Temari-chan, I would never stoop to peeping."

Temari just continued to stare at Naruto.

"Okay fine! I may have kinda peeped when I was younger," Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head. "But I know never to peep on a kunoichi, especially one as strong as you."

Temari relaxed slightly and crossed her arms.

"Alright, but I swear to Kami if I catch you peeping I'll beat your ass so bad not even Tsunade-sama can heal you."

"Message understood," Naruto said with a gulp. "Now come on I rented out the entire place, so it should just be us."

"Wow that must have been expensive." Temari said as they walked into the building.

"Yeah it was, but I'm very good at saving my money. So I have a decent amount of money saved up from doing missions."

Temari just nodded as they both separated to go to their changing rooms.

"AH! This is nice, isn't it Temari-chan?" Naruto said as he sunk into the warm water. He rested his head against the barrier separating the men's side from the women's side.

"Yeah this is the life!" Temari replied as she too rested her head against the barrier as she sunk into the relaxing water.

They both sat in comfortable silence as they let the water soak away their stress. While she relaxed, Temari's mind wandered and she started to think about the man in the springs right behind her. She had seriously misjudged the blonde baka. He was pretty much everything she could ever want in a man, and then some. But she still didn't know if she was fully ready to commit to another relationship. However she was willing to give Naruto a chance, who knows maybe he was the 'one' she was searching for. All the other girls with Naruto seriously seemed happy to be with him.

"H-Hey Naruto?" Temari asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah Temari-chan."

"I wanted to thank you." Temari said her face stained with a blush.

"What are you thanking me for?" Naruto asked in a confused tone.

"For everything," Temari said as she tried to calm her racing heart. "Especially for everything you've done for my family."

"Are you talking about what I did for Gaara?" Naruto asked as he laughed lightly. "You don't need to thank me. I'm happy to have helped Gaara."

"No Naruto, I do need thank you," The Suna kunoichi said as she clutched a hand over her fluttering heart. "You dragged Gaara out of the darkness, and showed him the importance of love and having friends. If it weren't for you I shudder to think of what Gaara may have become."

"Like I said before I was happy to help," Naruto said causing a smile to spread across Temari's face. "Gaara was a jinchuriki like me, and I understood his pain better than just about anyone. Since we both shared the same pain, I knew what Gaara needed to see the light. I knew that if Gaara understood the power of love and the importance of having friends that he could escape his darkness. Now Gaara is one of my closest friends, I would give my life to protect him, or any of my precious people."

Temari fought back tears as she listened to Naruto speak.

"T-Thank you Naruto." Temari said quietly as she chocked back a sob.

"Hey are you alright Temari-chan?" Naruto asked slightly concerned. "You want a hug?"

"Yeah a hug would be...NO WAY YOU PERV!" Temari yelled as her face flushed with embarrassment.

Naruto burst out laughing from behind the barrier.

"HA! I knew that would take your mind off what we were talking about," Naruto said as he sunk deeper into the water. "Now just relax Temari-chan, we still have this place all to ourselves for another hour. So we can just sit back and talk about something else."

Temari crossed her arms and huffed.

"I will get you back for that Naruto Uzumaki." Temari said making Naruto laugh again.

"I'll be looking forward to it."

* * *

After another hour Naruto and Temari exited the hot springs and met out front of the bathhouse.

"So you ready to head back?" Naruto asked when he met Temari out front.

"Yup!" Temari said as she grabbed Naruto's arm.

Before Naruto teleported them back, he pulled a kunai out and threw it. A few seconds later there was a scream and a crash. Temari turned to see Jiraiya lying in a heap on the ground.

"Ero-sennin I'm kicking your perverted ass when I get back from this mission." Naruto said as he teleported both of them away.

_"Shit, knowing how strong that kid is now, he could definitely kick my ass easily." _Jiraiya thought as he stood up. But Jiraiya stopped dead when he heard knuckles cracking behind him. He slowly turned to see Tsunade glaring at him with chakra flaring off her fist.

"You were peeping again Jiraiya." Tsunade said as she took a step forward.

"N-Now hime c-calm down." Jiraiya said as he held up his hands defensively.

"Why do you keep peeping when you have me now?" Tsunade said as she grabbed Jiraiya by his shirt and lifted him into the air.

"Uh...uh...I was researching." Jiraiya said without thinking, but all color drained from his face when he saw Tsunade cock her fist back.

"Wrong answer." Tsunade growled out as her fist shot forward hitting Jiraiya in the face, sending him flying across the village.

Tsunade sighed as she followed the path Jiraiya had taken as he flew across the sky.

"That stupid baka, he'll never change." Tsunade said shaking her head, but a small smile was on her face.

* * *

In a yellow flash Naruto and Temari stood in front of the Kazekage Mansion.

"Well we're here." Naruto said with a smile.

"I had an amazing time tonight, Naruto." Temari said returning the smile.

"We should do this again before I leave." Naruto said as he stared into Temari's eyes.

"Y-Yeah." Temari breathed out as she got lost in Naruto's electric blue eyes.

They both stood getting lost in each other's eyes.

**"Kiss her you pussy!" **Kurama roared from inside Naruto's mind.

_"Ah why the hell not?" _Naruto started to lean forward.

But before their lips could touch, a kunai flew past their faces and embedded itself in the wall behind them.

"Hands off my man!"

Both Naruto and Temari's heads turned to see Tenten standing a few feet away from them. She had several kunai in her in between her fingers.

"T-Tenten-chan what are you doing!?" Naruto asked as he stepped towards her.

"You stay back!" Tenten yelled as she pointed a kunai at Temari. "This is between me and her."

"What do you want?" Temari spat out as she glared at Tenten.

"You, me, right now, we're gonna have a rematch," Tenten said with a smirk. "If you win I'll back off, but if I win you stay the hell away from my Naruto-kun!"

Temari continued to glare at Tenten.

"Come on Tenten-chan there's no need for this," Naruto pleaded.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to do this. She humiliated me in front of everyone, I want a chance to redeem myself." Tenten said as she turned to face Naruto. "Please just stay out of this."

Naruto looked into Tenten's eyes, and he could see she wasn't going to back down.

"Alright Tenten-chan, but please don't go overboard." Naruto said with a sigh.

"So are you gonna fight, or are you gonna back down?" Tenten said as she turned back to face Temari.

Temari looked at Naruto and her eyes softened.

_"He's worth fighting for!" _Temari thought as her eyes filled with determination.

"You're on!" Temari exclaimed as she hoisted her fan off her back.

"Excellent!" Tenten said with a feral grin.

* * *

Tenten and Temari stood across from each other in a strip of desert just outside the village. Temari opened her fan, while Tenten had a scroll in her hand ready to be opened. Both kunoichi glared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Temari suddenly hefted her fan and swing it.

"**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**" Temari said as several blades of wind flew towards Tenten.

Quickly rolling out of the way Tenten opened her scroll. There was a puff of smoke, and Tenten held a weapon in her hands.

_"No way, she's using that already." _Naruto thought in a panic when he saw Tenten holding the Bashōsen.

"Tenten what are you doing!" Naruto yelled as Tenten prepared to attack. "You know how much of a toll that thing takes on your chakra."

But it was too late as Tenten raised the fan.

"**Bashōsen: Hi no Maki****.**" Tenten swiped the fan causing a massive wall of fire to fly at Temari.

Temari went wide eyed when she saw the fire racing towards her. The Suna kunoichi jumped over the flames, her feet barely clearing the scorching wall of fire. When she cleared the flames Temari saw Tenten bringing her fan back for another attack. Quickly biting her thumb, Temari swiped blood across her fan.

"**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai**." Temari swung her fan summoning Katamari. The weasel spun toward Tenten swinging a sickle.

Temari was stunned when she saw Tenten duck under Katamari, and grab the weasel by its tail. Tenten tossed the weasel into the air and swung her fan.

"**Bashōsen: Kaze no Maki**." A insanely powerful blast of wind sent Katamari rocketing back towards Temari. The Suna kunoichi tried to dodge, but the weasel hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her.

Tenten fell to one knee as she panted heavily, the Bashōsen had drained a massive amount of her chakra. She spotted Temari clutching her stomach as she slowly rose to her feet.

_"Time to finish this!" _Tenten thought as she gathered her strength and jumped into the air, unraveling two scrolls as she went.

"**Sōshōryū**." The air around Tenten was filled with dozens of various weapons. "This ends now!"

Regaining her breath, Temari started frantically dodging all of the oncoming weapons. But there were too many weapons, and Temari was quickly tiring. A few kunai grazed her as her dodging became sluggish.

_"I have to get rid of these damn weapons." _Temari thought as she saw an opening and raised her fan.

"**Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu**." When Temari swiped her fan a massive gust of wind blew through the area.

Tenten and her weapons were blown back by the force of the wind. Temari watched with a smirk as Tenten fell to the ground in a heap, surrounded by her fallen weapons.

"Huh, looks like I win," Temari panted out as she closed her fan. "Again."

"NO! I REFUSE TO GIVE UP!" Temari went wide eyed when she saw Tenten lift herself up off the ground. The Suna kunoichi could have sworn she saw Tenten's eyes become red and slitted for a moment.

Tenten's chakra flared, before she stood and immediately charged Temari with remarkable speed.

_"How the hell is she so fast all of a sudden!?"_ Temari thought as Tenten closed in.

"**Dainamikku Entorī**." Tenten jumped and raised her leg, much like Lee.

Temari raised her fan to block the attack. But when Tenten's foot hit the fan, Temari was shocked to see it start to dent and crack.

_"She's breaking my fan with just one kick!" _Temari thought as she was sent skidding backwards by the force of the kick.

Tenten was immediately on top of Temari engaging her in taijutsu. Temari was quickly put on the defensive by the force and speed of Tenten's strikes.

_"What the hell happened, she was dead tired a second ago. Now it's like she got a power boost or something." _Temari thought as she raised her arm to block a roundhouse kick aimed at her head.

"I WON'T LOSE!" Tenten roared as she cocked her fist back.

_"Now's my chance!" _Temari thought as she swung her fan.

Just when Tenten's fist made contact with Temari's jaw, Temari's fan hit Tenten's chin. Both kunoichi went flying back from the force of the blows. They both panted as they laid on the ground.

"Damn that was a nice punch." Temari said as she held her aching jaw.

"That wasn't a bad swing either." Tenten replied as she spit some blood out of her mouth.

"Are you both alright!?" Naruto and a clone exclaimed as they helped Tenten and Temari stand.

"We're fine Naruto, it's over." Tenten said as she used Naruto's support to stand.

"Okay, let's get you both to Sakura-chan so she can heal you two." Naruto and his clone said as they helped the girls walk to the village.

"Hey Tenten?" Temari asked as they entered the village.

"Yeah?" Tenten replied turning her head to look at Temari.

"Truce?" Temari asked as she extended her hand.

Tenten looked at Temari's hand and grinned.

"Truce," Tenten said as she shook Temari's hand. "But we will fight again, and I will win next time."

"Name the time and the place." Temari said with her own grin.

Naruto watched the girls with a smile on his face.

_"It looks like they'll be friends after all." _

* * *

(4 Days Later)

Four days after the fight Naruto and Temari had went on three other dates. Temari spent most of free time by Naruto's side, they were nearly inseparable, much to the other girls jealousy.

But today was the day Shukaku was to be sealed back inside Gaara, and tensions were high. Temari and Kankurō had strongly opposed the the idea at first. However after a talk with Gaara, and some reassuring from the Naruto the other two sand siblings were on board with the idea.

Naruto and Gaara stood outside a set of massive doors. Behind them Shukaku was waiting to be sealed inside his former jinchuriki.

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked as he placed a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gaara said with a nod, but he still seemed nervous.

Naruto quickly pulled Gaara into a hug, surprising the young Kazekage.

"I'm so scared Naruto." Gaara said as he held Naruto tightly.

"You'll be fine Gaara, I know it." Naruto said as he patted Gaara's back.

A few tears escaped Gaara's eyes as Naruto tightened his hold. After a few moments Naruto released Gaara, the Kazekage quickly wiped his tears and turned to the massive doors.

Gaara took a deep breath and steeled himself for what he was about to do.

"Well here goes Nothing." Gaara said as he pushed open the doors.

Naruto saw the one-tailed bijuu sitting in the room through a crack in the door.

"Hello Shukaku." Gaara said as the door closed behind him.

Several hours passed as Naruto waited outside the room. He heard Gaara yell out in pain several times, but there was nothing he could do. The sealing ceremony required absolute silence and concentration. So Naruto was forced to wait outside the doors. All of his teammates came at one time or another to talk to him, and take his mind off worrying about Gaara.

While Naruto stood outside the door silently talking with Temari, one massive door opened. Naruto and Temari turned to see an exhausted Gaara being supported by a guard.

"GAARA!" Naruto and Temari yelled out as they ran towards the Kazekage.

"STOP!" The guard said causing Naruto and Temari to stop in their tracks. "Please don't touch Kazekage-sama, he is very weak right now."

"I-It's alight," Gaara said as he raised his head slowly.

"Gaara are you alright?" Temari asked as she took her younger brother from the guard.

"Yes I-I'm fine Temari, just exhausted." Gaara said weakly.

"So did it work?" Naruto asked as he supported Gaara on his right side, while Temari supported his left

"Yeah i-it worked," Gaara said as he offered them a small smile. "Me and Shukaku got a lot of making up to do."

"Just imagine how strong you'll be once you and Shukaku learn how to work together," Naruto said with a grin. "Once you and Shukaku become a team come find me, and we'll have another spar. But this time we'll both have our bijuu to back us up."

"Y-You're on." Gaara said as he closed his eyes and passed out.

Two days later Naruto's team was ready to leave Suna and head towards their next destination.

Gaara, Temari and Kankurō met the group at the village entrance to see them off. Gaara was still fairly weak from the sealing, so he was using a cane to help him stand.

"Well it's been fun." Naruto said with his usual foxy grin.

"Yes it sure has been interesting," Gaara said with a smile.

"Don't get into too much trouble." Kankurō said with a cocky grin.

"I won't make any promises." Naruto said returning the grin.

"I had an amazing time Naruto." Temari said as she hugged Naruto.

"Me to Temari-chan." Naruto said with a sad smile. He was gonna really miss his desert rose. "Well we best be off." Naruto said as he hoisted his backpack over his shoulder.

With a few finals waves Naruto's team started walking down the path exiting the village. When Naruto's group was out of sight, Temari bit her bottom lip as she gazed off into the direction Naruto had went. Gaara sighed as he watched his older sister.

"Go after him." Gaara said suddenly.

"What?" Temari said as she turned to face her younger brother.

"Go after your man." Gaara said with a smile. "I know you want to."

Temari smiled brightly as she hugged Gaara tightly, causing much pain to the Kazekage.

"Thank you Gaara, I promise I'll be safe." Temari said as she released Gaara and turned to Kankurō.

The puppet user had a frown on his face as he looked at his sister.

"That bastard better protect you, or so help me."

Kankurō was silenced when he felt Temari wrap her arms around him.

"I'll be fine Kankurō," Temari said before she tightened her grip around Kankurō, making him gasp in pain. "Plus I can take care of myself."

Temari released Kankurō and looked at both her brothers.

"I love both you guys." Temari said before she took off after Naruto.

Naruto's group wasn't very far from the village. Tenten turned to Naruto lagging behind the rest of the group. She saw the look of sadness on his face.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Tenten asked as she started to walk next to him.

"I miss Temari-chan." Naruto said as he stared into the cloudless sky.

"I hate to admit it, but I actually kinda miss her too." Tenten admitted with a sigh.

"I wish she had come with us." Naruto said in a sad tone.

"Well your wish is granted."

Naruto and Tenten spun around to see Temari behind them.

"Temari-chan!" Naruto said in an excited tone causing everyone else to turn around.

"What are you doing here, Temari?" Tenten asked surprised by her presence.

"Gaara let me go with you guys," Temari said as a blush spread across her face. "I want to explore these feelings I have for you, Naruto."

"Well than welcome aboard Temari-chan," Naruto said with a massive smile.

Again they both started to get lost in each others eyes.

**"Don't puss out this time." **Kurama muttered out from inside Naruto's head.

This time there was no interruption when Naruto captured Temari's lips with his own. It wasn't a very long kiss, but it was a very passionate one. When they both parted Temari had a dreamy look on her face.

"W-Wow." Temari breathed out in a dazed tone.

"Come on Temari-chan let's head out." Naruto said as he wrapped his arm around Temari's waist.

The Suna Kunoichi had a huge smile on her face as they walked through the desert.

"So where are we going next, Naruto?" Anko asked as she walked up next to Naruto and Temari.

"Well we're making a slight detour," Naruto said getting confused looks from everyone.

"What do you mean detour?" Konan asked in a confused tone.

Naruto turned his head and smiled at Anko.

"We're heading to Oto, and we're getting that curse mark off you for good."

* * *

**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu**\- Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique

**Sabaku Kyuu**\- Sand Coffin

**Bashōsen: Hi no Mak**i- Bashōsen: Coil of Fire

**Kuchiyose: Kirikiri Mai**\- Summoning: Quick Beheading Dance

**Bashōsen: Kaze no Maki**\- Bashōsen: Coil of Wind

**Sōshōryū**\- Twin Rising Dragons

**Fūton: Ōkamaitachi no Jutsu**\- Wind Release: Great Sickle Weasel Technique

**Dainamikku Entorī**\- Dynamic Entry

**And done! Holy shit was that a long chapter, but damn was it fun to write. So what did you guys think. Love it. Hate it. Let me know. I hoped you liked the fight between Temari and Tenten, I kinda wanted it to end like Sakura and Ino's fight in the chunnin exams, with a double knock out. Also I got the quote about Sakura making Naruto bloom form a NaruSaku fan art I saw on tumblr, and I thought it fit them perfectly. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM ideas or questions you have for this story.**

**Also I was wondering what you wanted Hinata's twins to be. Do want them to be completely new characters, or do you want Bolt and Himawari. If I do, do Bolt and Himawari I will fix the mistakes that are in the manga. I will get rid of their whisker marks, which they shouldn't have, and I'd give Himawari the Byakugan, because honestly Bolt would look really weird with the Byakugan.**

**One more thing. I was tossing around the idea of writing a post Chp. 700 NaruSaku angsty affair fic. Would you guys like to see something like that. If you would I might write, still not 100% sure yet.**


	18. Chapter 18 Silencing the Sound

**Hey guys back with another chapter here. Well we've officially passed 300 reviews. So I want to thank you all for continuing to support this ****story. Also I want to send a shoutout to any NaruSasu shippers out there who are reading this story, or to all NaruSasu shippers in general. You guys are all awesome! NaruSasu shippers have helped me to not hate Sasuke, I actually enjoy his character now, but I still have some resentment towards him for the things he did to his friends and comrades. Plus I want to thank all the NaruSasu shippers out there who supported and backed up NaruSaku shippers. Because a lot of NaruSasu shippers understood that if NaruSasu didn't become cannon, than the only other logical pairing was NaruSaku. So again, thank you NaruSasu fandom, you guys have shown me how beautiful and important Naruto and Saskue's bond was, and have helped me to actually start to like Sasuke. Once again NaruSasu fandom, you guys are awesome, and both the NaruSaku and NaruSasu fandoms got completely robbed by this ending. Okay back to the fic, this is a very important chapter plot wise, so I hope you're all ready for that. Also there is one fairly dark scene in the chapter, so be ready for that. Not much else to say, so let's get to the fic. **

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

(2 Days Later)

Naruto's team was staying at a small inn about a half days travel from Otokagure. Each member of the team was assigned a room, so they could relax and rest before they arrived in Oto. Currently Sakura was sitting on her bed with Naruto's head pressed against her stomach.

"Okay Naruto I get that you're excited, but this is getting ridiculous." Sakura said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"But Sakura-chaaan are kids are in here." Naruto whined as he rubbed Sakura's slightly distended stomach.

"Naruto you've been like this for almost a half-hour. Go for a walk, figure out what we're gonna do once we get to Oto, just do something else!" Sakura exclaimed in an angry tone.

"Kami her mood swings are getting worse." Naruto muttered under his breath as he stood up.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Sakura roared as she slammed her fist into the top of Naruto's head.

Naruto groaned before he fell to the floor in a heap from the force of Sakura's punch. Sakura let out a surprised gasp, before she was instantly at Naruto's side healing his injuries.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun," Sakura exclaimed as tears fell from her eyes. "Please forgive me!"

Suddenly Naruto felt Sakura's arms wrap around him, as she pulled him into a tight hug.

_"I have to deal with this for eight more months," _Naruto thought as Sakura cried into his shoulder. _"And it's not just Sakura, this is gonna happen to the rest of the girls too. Oh Kami please take me now." _Naruto thought with a groan, before he started to comfort Sakura.

"You hate me now don't you?" Sakura cried causing Naruto to let out a long groan.

After nearly twenty minutes Sakura had finally calmed down, allowing Naruto time to slip out of the room. Naruto decided that Sakura was right, so he decided to go for a walk. He quickly informed the rest of his team, minus Anko who he couldn't find, before he walked out of the inn. The Sun was about to set, and the weather was nice as he walked through the forest surrounding the inn. Naruto allowed the peace and quiet of the forest surround him, as he walked in silence.

But he stopped in his tracks when he sensed a chakra signature nearby. Looking up Naruto spotted Anko sitting on tree branch above him. He saw that she had her head in her hands, as she looked off into the horizon. Deciding to check up on her, Naruto quickly pumped chakra into his legs and jumped up to the branch Anko was on.

"Hey Anko-chan!" Naruto said flashing her a bright grin.

Anko turned her head and gave Naruto a small smile.

"Oh hey gaki." Anko said softly as she scooted over a little, allowing Naruto to sit next to her.

"So what's on your mind?" Naruto asked as he wrapped an arm around Anko's waist, pulling her closer to him.

Anko reached a hand up, and subconsciously rubbed the curse mark on her neck. She bit her bottom lip, as she debated whether to tell Naruto or not. After a few moments she took a deep breath and spoke.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to go to Oto?" Anko asked earning a chuckle from Naruto.

"Of course!" Naruto exclaimed surprising Anko. "We're only gonna be there for a little while, and if they try anything funny we can handle any shit they throw at us. Plus we're doing this for you Anko-chan. Once we do this you can finally start to put your past behind you."

"It's just that I'm a little nervous about seeing Orochimaru." Anko said making Naruto pull her even closer.

"You have nothing to worry about Anko-chan. Me and the rest of the team will be there for you the entire time. If that snake teme does anything suspicious, we'll end him so quick he won't have time to blink."

Anko smiled before she rested her head against Naruto's shoulder, letting out a content sigh. They sat and watched as the sun set in the distance. Before too long Naruto could hear light snores, he turned his head to see that Anko was asleep. He smiled as he picked her up, and carried her back to the inn. They had a big day tomorrow, and everyone needed to be well rested.

* * *

(The Next Day)

After walking for almost 5 hours the group stood before the rusted and worn gates of Oto. Naruto scanned the battered walls for any possible threats. Suddenly Shisui pulled out his sword, his Sharingan activated, as he quickly deflecting two incoming kunai.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!" Naruto yelled.

At least thirty Oto shinobi suddenly jumped out and surrounded Naruto's team.

"You're trespassing, I advise you leave now." An Oto shinobi said in a low tone.

"Please let us pass, I just wish to speak with Orochimaru." Naruto said as he took a step forward.

"No one is allowed to see Orochimaru-sama. Now again leave at once, or we'll force you to leave!" The Oto shinobi replied as he pulled out a kunai.

"Either you let me in now, or I'll beat all of your asses and find the teme myself!" Naruto said as his body was surrounded by golden chakra.

"W-Wait a second, y-you're Naruto Uzumaki!" The Oto shinobi exclaimed as he took a step back. "You're the kyuubi jinchuriki. I've read all your files."

All the other Oto shinobi gasped, and took a step back as well. They all lowered their weapons, and shot each other worried glances.

"Hey! Open the gates!" One of the Oto shinobi yelled out.

A low groaning sound was heard as the rusted gates slowly opened up.

"We'll alert Orochimaru-sama to your presence. You will find him in the large building in the center of the village." An Oto at the gate pointed out.

"Arigatou," Naruto replied as he lead his team through the gates, the doors slowly closing behind him.

"Just please don't destroy our village." The Oto nin said in a frightened tone.

Naruto turned towards the frightened shinobi, and flashed him a grin.

"Don't try anything stupid, and I won't have a reason to wipe this place off the map."

With that Naruto turned around, and started walking towards the building Orochimaru was in. Leaving the Oto nin to literally shake in fear.

As they walked through the village, the group took notice of the village's run down condition. The buildings were worn down, and looked like they were ready to collapse. Many buildings looked abandoned, the only sign of life in the village was the occasional person walking in the street, or light in a window. As they passed one building in particular, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked when he saw Sakura stop.

"I-Is that the hospital?" Sakura asked as she looked at the disgusting building. The only proof that it was a hospital was a worn sign above the doors.

Sakura clenched her fists, and started walking towards the building.

"Where are you going Sakura?" Ino asked as she reached and grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

"I have to do something about this. That building is deplorable, who knows what kind of conditions the patients are in. So I'm going to offer them my assistance."

Ino turned to look at Naruto, he simply nodded at her. With a sigh Ino released Sakura's shoulder. The pinkette walked towards the doors, and with a deep breath she pulled them open. She was surprised when the door nearly came off its hinges.

_"This is gonna be a lot of work." _Sakura thought with a sigh as she entered the hospital.

* * *

"Well she's got a rough job ahead of her." Tenten remarked as they continued their trek through the village.

"Ah, Sakura-chan can handle it." Naruto said as he rounded a corner.

Naruto went wide eyed when he ran right into someone.

"Hey watch where you're going pal." Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"Where is she, I heard she might be here?" The man Naruto had run into said frantically.

"Hey calm down man, who are you looking for?" Naruto asked as he grabbed the man's shoulders.

The man's eyes scanned Naruto's group. When he saw Ino he gasped, and pointed at her.

"You're a Yamanaka, right!?" The man said as he squirmed out of Naruto's grasp and ran over to Ino.

"Y-Yeah." Ino replied feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Can you use your families mind walking techniques?"

"Of course." Ino said in a confused tone.

"Then you have to help us," the man said as he grabbed Ino's hand. "We have several people too traumatized to speak. With your mind walking capabilities we might be able to find out what's wrong with them, and help them."

Ino was resisting as the man tugged on her arm.

"Please we need your help!" The man pleaded looking into Ino's eyes.

Ino could see the desperation in the man's eyes. She broke the man's gaze and sighed.

"Fine I'll help."

"Thank you so much!" The man said as he once again took Ino's hand.

"Hold on a second!"

The man turned to see Naruto glaring at him.

"Please sir we don't have time!"

"I don't care, you don't just run up to my team and take one of my girls," Naruto said as he turned to Choji and Hinata. "You two go with them, and make sure this guy doesn't try anything."

"Of course Naruto-kun."

"Sure thing," Choji said as Hinata walked up to Ino. "Alright let's go, and don't do anything stupid."

"Of course, now let's go." The man said as he led Choji, Hinata, and Ino down the road.

"Alright team let's get going we're almost at the building." Naruto said as his team continued their trek through the village.

As they neared the building Orochimaru was in, the village's condition seemed to improve slightly. Even though the conditions were improved, this portion of the village could be compared to the slums of any other village.

Just before the group reached their intended building, Konan suddenly stopped. Off to her left was a group of children who appeared to be begging on the street. Konan's heart ached when she saw the children, they reminded her of Yahiko, Nagato, and herself when they were younger. When Konan started to walk towards the children, Ryuuzetsu stopped her.

"Hey where are you going?"

"Those children," Konan replied as she gestured towards the kids. "I want to help them, you know brighten their day up."

Ryuuzetsu turned her gaze towards the children, and her eyes softened.

"Okay, but I want to help too." Ryuuzetsu said causing Konan to smile.

"Arigatou Ryuuzetsu."

"Hey where are you two going?" Tenten asked when she noticed Ryuuzetsu and Konan walking off.

"We're going to help those children," Konan replied.

"How are you going to help those kids?" Tenten asked as she walked over to Konan and Ryuuzetsu.

"Well I was planning on making them origami figures to play with." Konan said with a small smile.

"Yeah, and I was gonna use my **Katon: Onidōrō **to put on a little show." Ryuuzetsu said causing Tenten to rub her chin while she thought.

"Well in that case, I'm in." Tenten suddenly said surprising both girls.

"What?" They both replied in unison.

"Hey I can show them some cool tricks with some of my weapons, that should put a smile on their faces." Tenten said with a wide grin.

While the girls talked Naruto walked over to Sai.

"Hey Sai I want you to go with those three, and help them out."

"Me?" Said asked as he pointed to himself. "What do you want me to do?"

"Help them out with entertaining those kids. You can use your paintings to give those kids something to play with." Naruto said causing Sai to get a nervous look in his eyes.

"U-Uh I'm not very good with children." Sai nervously as he turned red in embarrassment.

"You'll be fine Sai, the other girls will be there with you. So just follow their lead and help them keep those kids entertained." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Sai's shoulder. "Plus I want you there to keep an eye on them."

Sai took a deep breath and nodded.

"Alright Naruto I'll do it." Sai said as he gave Naruto a soft smile.

"Thanks man." Naruto said as he patted Sai on the shoulder.

With a quick wave Sai left to join the three other girls, in entertaining the children.

"Okay who's left?" Naruto asked himself as he looked over his remaining group. "Okay Anko-chan, Temari-chan, Shisui let's head inside."

"Hai." All three of them replied as they entered the building.

* * *

After asking around they eventually learned which room Orochimaru was in. The four man group now stood outside a set of double doors. Taking a deep breath, Anko stepped forward and knocked on the door. There was the sound hushed whispers, and opening and closing of drawers before a voice called out from behind the doors.

"Yes, who is it?" A voice that could only belong to Orochimaru asked.

"Uh it's Naruto Uzumaki, I wished to speak with you for about something. One of your men should have told you I was coming." Naruto asked as he took a step towards the door.

"Ah yes, Naruto-kun please come in."

Naruto reached out and slowly opened the door. Inside he saw Orochimaru sitting at a large desk, with Kabuto standing to his left. Naruto cringed slightly when he saw Kabuto, and Orochimaru still looked creepy as ever.

"Please take a seat." Orochimaru said as he gestured to some chairs in front of his desk.

While Naruto's group was sitting in their seats, Orochimaru quickly scanned over the group. He had no idea who the blonde haired kunoichi, but she did have a Suna headband tied around her head. Orochimaru smirked slightly when he saw Anko, but when he saw the dark haired shinobi he nearly gasped. The snake sannin noticed the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of the shinobi's shirt, as he turned to sit in his seat.

_"Wait I thought Sasuke-kun was the last Uchiha, and he died a few months ago. Who is this man?" _Orochimaru thought as he eyed Shisui.

"So to what do I owe this pleasure, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru asked with a creepy smile on his face.

Temari cringed when she saw Orochimaru's long tongue quickly dart.

_"Ugh this is Orochimaru? He seriously gives me the fucking creeps." _Temari thought as Orochimaru's gaze landed oner her, making a shudder shoot through her body.

"I'm actually here to ask you a favor." Naruto said causing Orochimaru to raise a brow.

"Oh and what would that be?" Orochimaru asked as he leaned back in his chair.

Naruto shot a quick glance at Anko before he spoke.

"I want you to remove the curse mark on Anko."

"But why? It can't be activated anymore, so why bother coming all the way here to get rid of it?" Orochimaru asked as he leaned forward.

"It's just a constant reminder of her past. Anko-chan wants to put all that behind her, and move on with her life." Naruto said as he shot Anko another quick look.

_"So it's Anko-chan huh, very interesting." _Orochimaru thought as he saw Naruto give Anko a loving look.

"Alright I'll do it." Orochimaru as he closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair.

"W-What? You will?" Anko asked in a surprised tone.

"Are you sure about this Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he turned to look at his master.

"Of course. Think of it as a... gesture of good faith between Oto and Konoha." Orochimaru said with a grin.

"So no strings attached? You're just gonna help us out, without asking for anything in return?" Shisui asked with narrowed eyes.

"And who might you be?" Orochimaru asked turning his head to look at Shisui.

"Who I am is of little importance, now answer the question." Shisui asked as reached to grasp the hilt of his sword.

"Oh, but who you are is very important, Uchiha." Orochimaru said as he narrowed his own eyes.

The room became tense as Orochimaru and Shisui glared at each other.

"Naruto-kun, do you mind explaining to me why there is an Uchiha in my office. I thought Sasuke-kun was the last Uchiha after Itachi and Obito died, but it appears I was wrong." Orochimaru shifted his gaze from Shisui to Naruto.

Naruto started sweating as he glanced at Temari and Anko. He had told Temari about his rinnegan, and his ability to bring back the dead on the trip to Oto. But Naruto knew that telling Orochimaru would be a bad idea. However he could't really see any other way around it, so taking a deep breath he started speaking.

"If I explain the situation to you, will you remove Anko's curse mark?"

Orochimaru closed his eyes and rubbed his chin as he thought.

"That is agreeable, now explain." Orochimaru said as narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

Taking another deep breath Naruto channeled chakra into his left eye. When he opened his eyes, Orochimaru and Kabuto gasped when they saw his blue tomoe rinnegan.

"Y-You have the rinnegan." Kabuto stuttered out in complete shock.

"Well it's not exactly my rinnegan." Naruto said confusing Orochimaru.

"What do you mean?"

"This was originally Sasuke's rinnegan. But when I killed him, I had Kakashi-sensei transplant Sasuke's rinnegan into my left eye. I used the rinnegan to undo the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and I also used **Rinne Rebirth **to bring back those who died in the war." Naruto said earning shocked looks from Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"So that explains him." Orochimaru said as he turned to Shisui.

"Are you satisfied now?" Naruto asked in a slightly irritated tone.

"Quite." Orochimaru said with a crooked smile.

"So can you remove Anko-chan's curse mark?" Naruto asked causing Anko to perk up slightly.

"I don't know, I think I may want some sort of compensation." Orochimaru said with a grin.

The air in the room became tense again, as Naruto and Orochimaru stared at each other.

"Fine what." Naruto was cut off when Temari stood up and slammed her hands on the desk.

"Listen here you snake teme," Temari said in a low growl shocking Orochimaru. "You said after Naruto explained everything to you, that you'd get rid of Anko's curse mark. Now are you gonna honor that agreement, or are we gonna have to force you to comply." For emphasis Temari rested a hand on top of her fan.

_"I think I'm in love." _Naruto thought as he stared at Temari with dreamy eyes.

Orochimaru and Temari stared each other down for a few moments. But eventually Orochimaru let out a sigh.

"Alright I'll remove her curse mark." Orochimaru said shocking Kabuto.

"But Orochimaru-sama?"

Kabuto was surprised when Orochimaru turned them around, and started to whisper in his ear.

"We have to be careful. These brats could easily wipe out the village if we're not careful," Orochimaru then turned to look at Naruto. "Especially Naruto, if we upset him he could probably level half the village with one attack. You saw just how powerful he is. So we just help them with this one thing, then they leave."

Kabuto simply nodded as they turned back around.

"We'll help you this one time," Orochimaru said as he sat back down in his seat. "Like I said earlier, consider this a gesture of good faith. The jutsu to remove the curse mark will take several hours. Also I will need complete isolation, just me and Anko."

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he heard this.

"Oh don't be like that Naruto-kun," Orochimaru said with a slight laugh. "I will not do anything to Anko."

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Naruto asked in a low growl.

"Because I know what you're capable of doing, and I'd rather not have my village be wiped off the map." Orochimaru said calming Naruto down.

"Alright I'll trust you," Naruto said making Orochimaru smile. But that smile was erased when Naruto stood up. "But I swear to Kami if I suspect, even for a second, that you're hurting Anko-chan," Naruto closed and opened his eyes, revealing his rinnegan. "I will tear you limb from limb, then I will burn this village to the ground. Am I making myself clear?"

Naruto's icy tone literally froze Kabuto and Orochimaru in their places.

"Well, do you understand? Or do you want a demonstration of what I'll do to you if you cross me?" Naruto asked knocking Orochimaru out of his stupor.

"O-Of course not N-Naruto-kun, we understand perfectly." Orochimaru said with fear in his voice.

"Good," Naruto said as he turned to Shisui and Temari. "Alright you two let's head out, and let Orochimaru get to work."

* * *

While Orochimaru was preparing the jutsu to remove Anko's curse mark. Naruto decided to check up on his team, while he waited. First he went back to the run down hospital to check up on Sakura.

When Naruto arrived at the hospital he was surprised to see over a dozen people frantically repairing parts of the hospital.

"Umm excuse me, but what's going on?" Naruto asked a man that was hurrying past him.

"Some pink-haired demon woman just barged in here and started ordering us around. She's been working us to the bone for the past hour." The man said before he continued walking past Naruto.

Naruto chuckled as he walked past the bustling workers.

_"Well he isn't exactly wrong. Sakura-chan can be fucking scary when she's upset." _Naruto thought as he walked through the hospital doors, which were now fixed and opened properly.

As Naruto walked through the halls he spotted doctors and nurses frantically rushing around. He spotted a nurse walking towards him, so he decided to ask her where Sakura was.

"Miss, where might I find Sakura Haruno?" At the mention of Sakura's name the woman gasped.

"Sir you don't want to see that woman, she'll rip you to shreds." The woman replied making Naruto chuckle.

"It's alright I'm her boyfriend."

"Then you're one tough bastard, if you can handle that monster."

"Alright that's enough, can you just tell me where Sakura-chan is?" Naruto asked in an irritated tone.

"She's down the hall, last door on the right." The nurse said pointing down the hall. "It's your funeral though."

With that the nurse continued walking past Naruto. Shooting a quick glare at the woman, Naruto started to walk down the hall. When Naruto neared the room Sakura was in, a doctor came running out of the room, a clipboard quickly flying past the doorway he had run out of.

"GAH! WHO THE FUCK TAUGHT YOU PEOPLE MEDICINE! YOU'RE ALL HOPELESS!" A voice that could only belong to Sakura screamed out.

Naruto sighed and entered the room. He quickly spotted Sakura sitting at a desk. She appeared to be going through a stack of medical reports. Naruto cleared his throat to get her attention.

"WHAT DO YOU IDIOTS WANT NOW...oh hello Naruto-kun." Sakura said in a cheery tone, her mood doing a complete 180.

"Uh how's it going Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked with a sweatdrop.

"Oh everything's going just great here!" Sakura said in a happy tone with a smile on her face.

_"Jeez her mood swings are getting worse." _Naruto thought as he sweatdropped again.

"Are you sure about that? It sounded like you were pretty upset a moment ago." Naruto said as he walked up her and rested a hand on her shoulder.

Sakura let out a long sigh, as she rested her heads in her hands.

"I don't know what to do, Naruto. These people don't know what the hell they're doing. I managed to get some improvements rolling, but this place still has a long way to go. I mean for Kami's sake half the staff don't even know how to administer shots, or draw blood." Sakura said as she returned to looking at the medical reports. "Some of these patients haven't been helped in days. I've been working non-stop since I stepped foot in this hospital."

Naruto chuckle and kissed the top of her head.

"You've done an amazing job already Sakura-chan, I can already tell the place in improving." Naruto said earning a smile from Sakura. "I'll tell you what. You keep up your work here, and when we leave I'll send a message to Kakashi-sensei. I'll try to have him send some medic-nin here to train these doctors, and improve this hospital."

Sakura immediately stood up and hugged Naruto.

"Oh thank you Naruto." Sakura said as she hugged her blonde baka tightly.

"Keep up the good work here, I have to go check up on the rest of the team." Naruto said as he planted a kiss on Sakura's forehead.

Sakura sighed happily and blushed slightly as Naruto walked out the door.

* * *

After checking up on Sakura, Naruto went in search of Ino, Choji, and Hinata. Asking around, Naruto eventually found the building the three of them were in. He read the sign out front, and found out that building was a mental trauma center. Walking inside the blonde jinchuriki quickly spotted what looked like a reception desk, with a man organizing papers sitting there.

"Uh excuse me," Naruto said gaining the man's attention. "Do you know where I might be able to find Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Hinata Hyuuga?"

"They're through those double doors, first room on the left." The man quickly replied before he went back to organizing his papers.

"Thanks!" Naruto said happily before he walked through the double doors.

Spotting the room, Naruto walked inside. Naruto immediately spotted Choji standing in front of a large window looking into a room. Looking past Choji, Naruto spotted Ino. She had her hand to a man's head, with her eyes close in concentration.

"Hey Choji what's going on?" Naruto asked as he walked up to stand next to Choji.

"Oh hey Naruto," Choji said in a slightly surprised tone. "I've just been watching over Ino as she helped some of the patients."

"Where's Hinata?" Naruto asked not spotting her anywhere.

"Oh she stepped out for a minute to get something to eat, she should be back soon."

"So can she hear or see us?" Naruto asked as he gestured towards the glass.

"No this is a oneway mirror. We can see in, but those inside can't see out."

Naruto simply nodded in understanding.

"So when do think she'll be done?"

"She should be finished soon." Choji said just as Ino's eyes opened.

The man immediately collapsed into Ino's arms. She quickly set him down in a chair, and started to walk out of the room. Ino sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow, as she walked through the door.

"Man that was the worst one yet." Ino said as she entered the room Naruto and Choji were in.

"Hey Ino-chan!" Naruto said as he flashed her a grin.

"Oh hey Naruto, what are you doing here?" Ino asked as Naruto walked up pecked Ino on the lip, causing her to blush slightly.

"I came to check up on the team, while I wait for Orochimaru to finish performing his jutsu on Anko."

Naruto lead Ino over to a table in the room, and sat her down. She sunk into the chair, and let out a sigh.

"So how's it been going so far?" Naruto asked as he took a seat across from Ino.

Ino raised her head, and Naruto was surprised to see her eyes full of sadness.

"Some of these people have seen some seriously messed up shit," Ino said as all the memories flashed before her eyes. "One of the people I did a mind walk on was a little boy, he couldn't have been more than eight. The doctors explained to me that he hasn't talked in over a year, and they told me he often screams and cries in his sleep. When the doctors went to get him, he was sitting on his bed rocking back and forth. His eyes were lifeless and glazed over."

Ino took a shaky breath before she continued.

"They brought him into that room I was just in, and I performed a mind walk on him. After searching around, I finally found a memory that was most likely the cause of his trauma." Ino said but before she could continue talking tears started to fall uncontrollably from her eyes.

Naruto quickly stood up and hugged Ino to his chest. Ino's sobs started to fill the room, as she cried into Naruto's chest.

"Ssh it's alright Ino, you don't have to tell me if it's too painful you don't have to tell me." Naruto said soothingly as he stroked Ino' head.

Ino sniffled a few times before she wiped her tears away.

"No, no it's fine. It will be good for me to talk about what I saw." Ino said as she took another shaky breath. "The memory couldn't have been more than a year and a half ago. The kid was out playing with his friends, in the small village he lived in. After playing all day the kid started to walk home. But when the kid neared his house he noticed smoke rising up ahead, so he ran the rest of the way home. When he got to his house he hid in the bushes and watched, as three rogue shinobi murdered his family."

Naruto's eyes went wide when he heard this.

"The rogue shinobi were upset, because the kids family wouldn't hide them. So...so...they...Kami it was so terrible, Naruto."

Naruto pulled Ino closer as he continued to comfort her. After a few moments, Ino started speaking again.

"N-Naruto, those men burned that kids family alive," Ino said making Naruto gasp. "He had to listen their screams of agony, and watch as their skin burned to crisp." At this point Ino started to gag, as the images started to flood her mind again.

Naruto was sick to his stomach as well.

_"What the hell is wrong with people?" _Naruto thought as hr clutched a hand to his churning stomach.

"Then that guy I just worked on had it just as bad." Ino said as she regained composure. "He was forced to watch as his wife and daughter were raped, then murdered right in front of him. I mean these thugs just burst into this guy's home, and beat the shit out of him. Then they force him to watch as they torture and rape his family for hours. Then after that they just slit the wife and daughter's throats, and walked out of the house as if nothing had happened. All, because the man didn't pay the thug's boss on time."

Again Ino started to gag as the memories started to fill her head.

"Alright Ino that's enough, please no more." Naruto said with tears flowing from his eyes.

"Kami what is wrong with this world?" Ino cried into Naruto's shoulder.

"I don't know, but I'll do my best to change this world." Naruto said as he held Ino tightly.

They stayed like this for a while, Naruto just simply held Ino close as she sobbed into his chest.

"You should rest before you do this anymore." Naruto said causing Ino to nod against his chest. "I'm gonna go check up the rest of the team. You stay here and rest, and try not to dwell on the things you saw."

Ino simply nodded and rested her head in arms, as she laid her head on the table. When Naruto exited the room he spotted Choji walking towards him with a cup of coffee.

"Hey Choji, I'm heading out to check on the rest of team." Naruto said earning a quick nod from Choji. But before the Akimichi could walk past, Naruto quickly grabbed his arm. "Please watch over Ino carefully, she's not in good shape right now. She saw some real messed up shit in those people's heads. So try to comfort her or something, get her anything she needs."

"Sure thing Naruto, Ino's one of my best friendsso I'm happy to help her." Choji said in a soft voice.

"Thanks Choji." Naruto said as he gave Choji a quick pat on the shoulder before he walked out of trauma center.

* * *

After the incident with Ino, Naruto went in search of Konan, Ryuuzetsu, Tenten, and Sai. He eventually found them not to far from the building Orochimaru and Anko were in. They were in what appeared to be an old playground. Instead of running in, Naruto opted to sit on a nearby rooftop and watch his team entertain the children. There was a much larger group of children than before, there was at least over a dozen kids crowded around Naruto's teammates.

Konan was making intricate origami figures for the children to play with. She made animal, dolls, shuriken, swords, or anything the children asked for. Every time a child ran up to her, Konan would simply smile and form whatever the child requested. Naruto smiled as he watched the children run around and play with Konan's paper creations.

Naruto then turned his head to see Ryuuzetsu weaving hand signs. Suddenly several balls of fire appeared around Ryuuzetsu. The children watched in awe as the fire flew through the air around the white haired kunoichi. After a few moments the fire balls started to form shapes and patterns in the sky, causing the children to clap and cheer.

Next Naruto spotted a group of children gathered around Tenten. She appeared to be performing tricks with some of her weapons. Currently she was blindfolded and throwing kunai and shuriken at targets on the wall. Each throw landed with a perfect bullseye, making the children stare in awe. Tenten pulled off her blindfold and grinned as she pulled out a scroll from her backpack. There was a poof of smoke, as a pile of toy weapons appeared. The children all let out a loud cheer as they each grabbed a weapon and started to mock fight with each other.

Lastly Naruto spotted Sai with a slightly smaller group of children around him. The pale boy seemed rather flustered as the children ran up to him, and made requests for him to draw. Eventually the children started playing a game where they had to catch various ink animals drawn by Sai. Naruto couldn't help but notice that Sai had a smile on his face, as he watched the children run after a group of ink rabbits. Suddenly Sai turned around and spotted Naruto on the roof. Naruto for the first time saw Sai grin, as he waved at him. The blonde shinobi smiled and waved back before he disappeared off the roof.

After checking up on the rest of his team, Naruto returned to the building Orochimaru was in. When he reached the double doors leading to Orochimaru's office, he was surprised to see Shisui sitting in a chair outside the room. The Uchiha had his eyes closed, as he appeared to be in deep thought.

"Hey Shisui," Naruto said getting the boys attention. "What are you doing here?"

"I've been sitting here, to make sure Orochimaru doesn't try anything." Shisui said as he adjusted himself in the seat. "I just have a feeling, like that guy is hiding something from us."

"I know I got the same feeling too. Something just isn't right here," Naruto said as he sat next to Shisui. "Hey why don't you do a little digging around, and I'll stay here?"

Shisui looked at Naruto for a moment before he nodded. The Uchiha stood and teleported out of the room, leaving Naruto alone in front of the door. For almost an hour Naruto sat in front of the door, and he was starting to get anxious. Suddenly Temari walked in the room and sat next to Naruto. She quickly noticed anxiousness when she saw him rapidly tapping his foot.

"So where were you?" Naruto asked as he turned his head to look at Temari.

"I was just exploring this village, and man does this place need some serious work." Temari said as she sunk into her seat.

Naruto merely nodded in agreement, and returned to tapping his foot.

"Getting a little impatient aren't we?" Temari asked with a giggle.

"Yeah, I hate sitting still for long periods of time. Plus I've got a million things on my mind right now." Naruto said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I might have a way for you to relax." Temari said in a husky tone.

"Oh yeah what mmm." Naruto was cut off as Temari pressed her lips onto his.

Naruto was caught off guard by the kiss, so Temari quickly took control. Getting out of her seat Temari moved to sit in Naruto's lap, as she pushed her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Regaining his senses Naruto immediately started to kiss back with the same intensity Temari was using. Suddenly Temari removed her lips from Naruto's and started to kiss his neck, as she ran her hands up and down his body. She let out a short moan as her hands ran over Naruto's muscular chest.

"W-Wait Temari-chan, we can't do this right now." Naruto said trying desperately to hold back a moan.

"Relax, we'll stop right away if you sense anything is up." Temari said as she started to kiss Naruto again.

Breaking the kiss Naruto looked into Temari's lust filled blue eyes.

"Alright Temari-chan, but not here. Let's try to find somewhere a little more private." Naruto said as he took Temari's hand and stood up.

The pair walked through the halls, trying to find a room with some privacy. Eventually they found another set of double doors. Slowly opening the door, Naruto poked his head in. He was surprised to see that it was a bedroom. Fully opening the door, Naruto led Temari inside. The room was fairly large, and very well decorated with a large bed near the back of the room.

"This must be Orochimaru's room." Naruto said as he looked a picture on drawer. It was a picture of Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru when they were genin.

Naruto looked at the picture with a smile on his face.

_"I guess he never truly cut his bonds with Konoha," _Naruto thought as he remembered something. _"I wonder if he knows that ero-sennin is alive. I'll tell him __before we leave." _Naruto thought as he placed the picture back down.

As soon as Naruto turned around he felt Temari crash her lips to his. Quickly she led him towards the bed, and with a light push she was straddling him as they made out.

"I think it's time we get thinks moving." Temari said with a smirk, as she pulled off her shirt and fishnet undershirt.

Naruto eyes bulged when he saw Temari's large bra covered breasts.

"Hmm you like what you see?" Temari asked earning a rapid nod from Naruto.

"Would you like to see more?" This earned an even faster nod from Naruto.

Temari simply smiled as she undid the clasp on her bra. Naruto almost started drooling at the sight of her breasts. When Naruto reached to touch one her breasts, Temari quickly swatted his hand away.

"You can't touch until you show some skin too." Temari said with a grin as she covered her breasts.

Naruto rapidly started taking off his clothes. Temari giggled as she watched his practically rip his jacket off. After a few moments Naruto was clad in only his boxers, as Temari straddled him again.

"Mmm much better." Temari said as she kissed Naruto again.

As they kissed Naruto's hands found their way to Temari's breasts. The Suna kunoichi moaned into their kiss, as pleasure shot through her body from Naruto's touch. But Temari gasped when she felt one of Naruto's hands start to massage her womanhood through her panties.

"Hmm you're very excited, Temari-chan." Naruto said with a perverted smirk.

Temari smirked herself as she leaned down and whispered hotly into Naruto's ear.

"I'm ready for you, Naruto-kun."

Temari's hot breath sent shivers through Naruto's body, making his raging erection strain his boxers. Suddenly Temari found herself on her back, as Naruto pinned her arms to the bed. She gasped when she met Naruto's intense gaze.

"Are you sure about this, Temari-chan?" Naruto asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah, I want to do this. Just be careful it's my first time."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this.

"Wait you never did anything with Shikamaru?" Naruto asked making Temari scoff.

"I could walk into that lazy ass' room naked and he wouldn't give a shit. Honestly I tried several times to get him to do something, but the bum never got the hint. For a super genius, he is sure oblivious sometimes." Temari said with a sigh.

Naruto chuckled and kissed Temari. He slowly took of his boxers, and positioned himself at Temari's entrance. Temari let out a moan when she saw the size of Naruto's manhood. Naruto looked into Temari's eyes, wordlessly asking for permission. She nodded, and Naruto slowly pushed into her.

Temari's eyes bugged out when Naruto entered her. She let out a long moan when Naruto was fully inside her. Naruto stopped moving, and let Temari adjust to his size. After a few moments Temari kissed Naruto.

"Okay you can start moving." Temari said as a moan escaped her lip, when Naruto started to thrust into her.

Naruto crashed his lips to Temari's as he rapidly started to thrust into her. The blonde jinchuriki loved the way Temari's pussy tightly gripped his shaft, as he thrust into her.

Temari gasped at the feeling of being filled so completely by each of Naruto's thrust. He seemed all her sweet spot with every thrust.

"Kami YES! FASTER!" Temari panted out as an orgasm rocked her body.

Naruto grinned before he picked up the pace of his thrusts. Temari let out a deep moan at the increase in speed. She started to meet his thrusts with her own. After a few more minutes of intense pounding Naruto and Temari were both reaching their limits.

"Temari-chan I'm almost there." Naruto grunted out as he slowed his thrusts.

"Kami don't slow down, I'm almost there too!" Temari nearly screamed out, making Naruto double his pace.

Just before Naruto released he sunk his teeth into Temari's neck. Temari screamed out in pleasure when she felt Naruto bite into her neck. But she was sent over the edge when she felt Naruto's seed fill her womb.

Naruto smiled when he saw two rings form on Temari's right arm.

"Welcome to the family, Temari-chan." Naruto said in a warm voice.

Temari looked at the bands and smiled. She learned what they meant from the other girls and she couldn't be happier.

"I would say let's go for another round, but we need to head back." Naruto said earning a sad nod from Temari.

"Come let's get cleaned up." Naruto said with a grin as he lead Temari towards the bathroom. But before they went in Naruto whispered into Temari's ear. "Maybe we could go again real quick."

Temari squealed happily when Naruto picked her up and carried her into the bathroom.

* * *

After getting dirtier first, Naruto and Temari eventually cleaned up. They returned to Orochimaru's office to see everyone sitting outside the door.

"Well look who decided to show up." Tenten said with a smirk.

But Tenten's eyes widened when she saw the mate mark on Temari's arm.

"No you didn't!?" Tenten yelled out as she ran up to a flustered Temari.

Tenten quickly dragged Temari off towards the other girls. Naruto sweatdropped as she watched the other girls crowd a blushing Temari, and bombard her with questions.

"Where were you man?" Choji asked causing Naruto's face to burn red.

"I'll tell you guys later." Naruto said as he moved to sit down.

After for waiting for another hour, one of the double doors suddenly opened. Naruto went wide eyed when he saw Anko standing there.

"So did it work!?" Naruto asked excitedly as he stood up.

Anko wordlessly turned around and pulled her collar down. A smile crossed everyone's face when they saw that the curse mark was no longer there. Anko turned around with tears in her eyes.

"I'm finally free," Anko breathed out.

She suddenly found herself in Naruto's strong arms as he hugged her tightly.

"I can put my past behind me at last." Anko said as she cried softly into Naruto's shoulder.

Anko was surprised when she felt another pair of arms around her. She turned her head to see the rest of the girls surrounding them in a group hug.

"We're so happy for you Anko." Sakura said with a smile.

"I love all you guys," Anko said as continued softly sob.

After a few more moments Anko had calmed. Naruto left his team for a moments, as he went to speak with Orochimaru. The jinchuriki spotted Orochimaru speaking with Kabuto as he entered the office. Seeing Naruto enter the room, Orochimaru stopped his conversation and turned to face Naruto.

"Ah what can I do for you, Naruto-kun," The snake sannin said with a smile.

"I wanted to thank you for helping, Anko-chan." Naruto said as he bowed slightly.

"It was no problem, Naruto-kun. I was happy to help you."

"Well me and team are gonna head out," Naruto said earning a nod from Orochimaru. "I was going to try and have Kakashi-sensei send a group of shinobi to help your village get on its feet, especially the hospital.

"I would greatly appreciate that." Orochimaru said with a another smile.

Naruto nodded and started to walk towards the door. But he stopped just before he grabbed the handles.

"One more thing." Naruto said getting Orochimaru's attention. "Jiraiya is alive."

Orochimaru held in a gasp as he visibly tensed.

"W-What?"

"I said Jiraiya is alive," Naruto said as he fully turned around. "I suggest you try meet Tsunade-baachan and Jiraiya, and patch things. They both still care about you, and I know you still care about them. Your bond with them is the one thing you didn't severe with Konoha." Naruto said making Orochimaru's eyes widen.

Naruto then turned and opened the door.

"Just think about, it's important to have friends you can rely on." Naruto said as he walked out of the office.

When Naruto walked out of the office, Orochimaru lowered his head with a thoughtful look on his face.

_"Maybe he's right." _Orochimaru thought as he eyed a piece of blank of paper on his desk. _"I guess I could at least write them, and see if they want to meet." _

Orochimaru smiled as he remembered his days when he was a genin.

_"It would be nice to go back to the way things used to be." _

With that thought in mind Orochimaru started to write to his old teammates.

* * *

Several hours later Orochimaru had finished his letter. He summoned a messenger hawk and sent the letter to Konoha. After the letter was sent, he sighed and walked to the wall at the back of his office. He pressed a hidden button, and the wall started to move revealing a hidden lab. The snake sannin spotted Kabuto going over readings.

Kabuto turned around when he heard the wall slide open.

"Oh Orochimaru-sama it's you." Kabuto said as he put the readings down on a table in front of him.

Orochimaru nodded and walked past Kabuto. He stopped in front of a corpse on the ground.

"Are you sure we should be doing this, Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked as he eyed the corpse. "I thought you wanted to try and make amends with Konoha."

"I do Kabuto, but our forces are severely depleted. We just need slight boost in our defense for a little while. Just until we can recruit more shinobi to our forces."

"Okay Orochimaru-sama I'm ready when you are."

Orochimaru nodded and started to weave hand signs.

"**Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei**."

The corpse started to morph and change shape, as it took on its new form. After a few moments a new figure stood in front of Orochimaru and Kabuto.

"Where am I, and why am I alive?" The figure asked as he looked at his hands.

"Welcome back Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said causing the Uchiha to raise his head.

"Orochimaru," Sasuke said in a low tone as he gazed at his old teacher. "Then that means this in **Edo Tensei**." Sasuke said in an upset tone.

"Yes, I apologize Sasuke-kun. But we needed to bring you back, just for a little while so we could boost Oto's defenses." Orochimaru said making Sasuke grind his teeth in anger.

"So you intend to use me as a weapons until you can boost your forces." Sasuke said in an angry tone.

"Not exactly. You would be the last line of defense in case we were ever attacked. Once we have recruited more shinobi, we allow you to rest in peace." Orochimaru said, but he was surprised when Sasuke started chuckling.

"You shouldn't have brought me back." Sasuke said in a dark tone, as he closed his eyes.

"W-What," before Orochimaru or Kabuto could even react Sasuke opened his eyes, revealing his mangekyō sharingan.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were frozen place as they were caught in Sasuke's genjutsu. Sasuke smirked as he unsheathed his sword, and walked up to them.

"This village will be the start of my revolution." Sasuke said as he raised his sword.

With two swift swipes Orochimaru and Kabuto's head were rolling on the floor. Sasuke's evil smirk grew as he walked towards the window.

"Time to burn this village to the ground." With that Sasuke activated his susanoo and burst through the wall.

The screams of the villagers could be heard for miles, as Sasuke cut down every villager he saw.

* * *

In the dead of the night, Juugo was nearing Oto after a long mission away. But as he neared the village, he felt something was off. He noticed animals were running away from the village. Getting curious Juugo picked up the pace, but when he finally saw the village gates he gasped. The entire village was mess of destroyed and still burning buildings.

Juugo started sprinting through the streets, trying to find any survivors. But every person he came across was dead. All the bodies were either cut to pieces, or were burnt to a crisp.

Juugo searched for hours, and found no survivors. He collapsed to his knees, and started weeping. He had just gotten his murderous temptations under control, and he was starting to make friends in the village. But now they were all done. Suddenly Juugo's head shot up.

"I have to tell someone." Juugo said as he took off down the road towards Konoha.

After running almost non-stop for nearly three days, Juugo finally spotted Konoha's gates. As soon as he walked through the gates he collapsed.

"Shit man are you alright?" Kotetsu asked as he ran up to Juugo.

"P-Please I need to see H-Hokage-sama, i-it's extremely urgent," Juugo wheezed out.

Kotetsu looked at Izumo, who nodded. Both gate guards helped Juugo up, and carried him towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

(3 Days Later)

Naruto's team was sitting around a small fire, eating lunch on their way towards their next destination. As they ate Shisui looked up and spotted a messenger hawk circling overhead.

"Hey isn't that a Konoha messenger hawk?" He asked as he pointed towards the circling bird.

Everyone stopped eating and looked up.

"Yeah it is." Naruto said as he stood up.

The hawk swooped down and landed on Naruto's arm. Naruto gave the bird a treat as he took the message. When the bird flew off, Naruto opened the message.

"What does it say, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

But everyone was shocked when they saw Naruto shaking.

"N-Naruto what is it?" Sakura asked getting worried.

Naruto dropped the message and fell to his knees.

"O-Oto has been wiped off the map."

* * *

**And done this chapter was so fun to write, the title of the chapter makes sense now right. This was also the longest chapter yet, I never intended it to be this long at first. But wow some serious plot development here. Sasuke is back, and he's causing hell. I know I said I liked Sasuke now, but he's an evil asshole in this story, so I can't change that now. So what did you guys think? Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM ideas you guys have for this story. **

**Also I just started watching Fairy Tail about a week and a half ago, and I'm absolutely in love with it. I've only watched the anime so far, and I'm at around episode 128 and I've loved every episode. Once I catch up on the anime, I'll probably catch up on the manga. I highly ****recommend you guys check it out, it's just what I needed to help me move past Naruto's shit ending. I'm totally in love with the NaLu pairing(Natsu x Lucy), the curse of pink and yellow followed me from Naruto lol. But I also love Natza, Nerza, Naza, whatever you call it(Natsu x Erza). Gruvia(Gray x Juvia) and GaLe(Gajeel x Levy) are also really cute too. But I just love how light hearted and fun the series is, with touches of seriousness here and there to balance out the goofiness. It also has some amazing fight sequences, and some of the best music I've ever heard in an anime. I was kind of sort of, thinking about writing a Fairy Tail fic, but I have absolutely no idea what the plot would be. The only things I know that I want in the fic so far is a Natsu x Lucy x Erza pairing, but besides that I have absolutely nothing. So if you guys have any ideas for the plot of a Fairy Tail fic feel free to shoot them my way, and I may write one.**

**(Small super tiny rant here)**

**Okay this rant really has nothing to do with the main problems I have with the ending. But one thing that pisses me off with the Naruto ending, is that we got absolutely no Naruto and Karin interaction. I don't think they ever even speak to each other. I wanted to see a scene where they meet up and find out that they're related, no matter how distant. I wanted to see them hug and cry, when they learn that they both have actual blood family left in the world. It was seriously a big missed opportunity, that could have brought some serious feels to the last chapters. But no, Karin and the rest of Team Taka seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth and are never seen again. I just wanted to see something with them, but no we get absolutely nothing between them. I mean why even bother having Tobirama address that Karin is an Uzumaki, if you aren't gonna have her meet up with Naruto, and have them realize that they're related. It's just a huge missed opportunity, and it's a shame.**


	19. Chapter 19 Into the Clouds

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. ****First off I want to let you all know that the first chapter of my NaruSaku affair fic is out. The fic is titled Mistakes We've Made, so if you want to check it out feel free to give me some feedback. Also OMG! we're so close to 500 followers/favorites! You guys are all so awesome for you continued support of this story. Also a special thank you to Kyuubi16 who sent me 4 back to back reviews flaming my story. Thanks to you I hate the pro-ending fandom even more now, also good job using the same old tired, overused, and easily disproven arguments that every pro-ending asshole uses, so good on you :) This goes to any other pro-ending douche who wants to flame my story, don't even bother. You aren't accomplishing anything by flaming my story, like do any of you honestly believe that by telling me to 'get over it' and to 'accept' the ending that I will have some magical revelation and just love the ending. And why do you give a shit whether I like the ending or not, why do I have to accept it, huh please answer me that? So if you want to waste your time flaming my story, go right ahead. I won't bother reading past the first sentence of what you have to say, and you'll earn a nice spot on my block list, which is getting pretty crowded lately XD. So if you want to earn a spot on my block list send your hate my way, and I'll sign you right up. Well that's all I wanted to say, sorry about the little rant there pro-ending assholes just piss me off so much sometimes, so let's get to the fic**.

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

* * *

(4 Days Earlier, Konoha)

Kakashi Hatake sighed as he sunk into his chair. It had been another uneventful day so far, and he was bored out his mind. The silver haired Hokage would usually try to read a few pages of his prized Icha Icha books. But ever since he had started dating Shizune, she had confiscated all of his books. She had threatened to burn them all if he attempted to find them.

Turning his head, Kakashi gazed at the piles of paper work on his desk. With a groan Kakashi turned and looked at the clock on the wall.

"Might as well get some of this done, before I head home." Kakashi said as he picked up a form, and started to read it.

But right before Kakashi could sign the paper, he heard a few knocks at the door.

"Enter!" Kakashi said as he set the paper down.

The door opened to reveal Karin and Itachi.

"Oh, hello Karin, Itachi." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "What can I do for you two?"

"I have some police reports for you." Itachi said as he handed Kakashi a manila envelope.

"And I have this weeks patient files." Karin said as she handed Kakashi another envelope.

"I see, thank you both. But don't Obito and Rin usually bring these to me?" Kakashi asked as he looked from Itachi to Karin.

Both Karin and Itachi turned bright red.

"Ugh Obito and Rin are um...busy." Karin said with a massive blush across her face.

"Busy? With what?" Kakashi asked enjoying their embarassment.

"You know they're _busy." _Karin said putting extra emphasis on the word busy.

"I still don't follow." Kakashi said pretending to be oblivious.

"What Karin is trying to say, is that Obito and Rin are having sexual relations. So we had to fill in for them." Itachi said calmly even thought his face was bright red.

"Ah, I see." Kakashi said as he tried to stifle his laughter.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?" Karin asked with a sweatdrop.

"Of course, those two have been going at it like rabbits in heat for two weeks now," Kakashi said as he suddenly looked sick. "I actually walked in on them, while they were in the heat of it. I saw absolutely everything. I had no idea Rin was so flexible." Kakashi said as a shudder ran through his body.

Before either Karin or Itachi could say anything, the door burst open. Everyone's heads turned to see Izumo and Kotetsu run into the room carrying an exhausted Juugo.

"Juugo!" Karin screamed as she ran up to him. "What the hell happened!?"

"I-I need t-to speak with H-Hokage-sama." Juugo wheezed out.

"Let me do a quick check up first." Karin said as her hands started to glow green.

"Y-You learned medical n-ninjutsu." Juugo said with a small smile.

"Well I have to be of some use around here." Karin said as she returned the smile. "Well you seem fine, you're just extremely exhausted."

"Yes, I've b-been running for almost three days to get here." Juugo said as Izumo and Kotetsu sat him down on a couch.

Kakashi stood up from his seat, and walked over to Juugo.

"Juugo, what did you want to tell me?" Kakashi said as he stood in front of Juugo.

Juugo looked at Kakashi, then to Karin. He took a deep breath before he spoke.

"I was returning to Oto from a mission, but when I neared the village I noticed that the animals were all running away from the village. So I took of running towards the village b-but when I got there...it was gone." Juugo said making everyone go wide eyed.

"What do you mean it was gone?" Kakashi asked in a confused tone.

"All the building were burned to the ground, and there were bodies everywhere. I searched for hours, but I didn't find a single survivor. Every person I came across was either cut to pieces, or burned beyond all recognition." Juugo said as tears started to fall from his eyes. "Kami there were so many bodies!"

Karin gasped, and Kakashi and Itachi looked visibly shaken by this revelation. Suddenly Kakashi turned to Karin and Itachi.

"Itachi and Karin, I want you two to find Kiba and Shino," Kakashi said in his Hokage voice. "Head to Oto and search for any leads that may shed some light on what happened."

"Hai!" They both said, before they ran out of the room to prepare for their mission.

When Karin and Itachi were gone, Kakashi turned back to Juugo.

"Juugo, you're free to stay here as long as you need." Kakashi said as he placed a hand on Juugo's shoulder.

"T-Thank you Hokage-sama." Juugo said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Come on, you can stay at my place tonight," Kakashi said as he gave Juugo an eye smile. "You're gonna love Shizune's cooking."

Juugo gave Kakashi a small smile, as the Hokage led him out of the room.

* * *

On the other side of the village, Jiraiya and Tsunade were sitting on a couch in Tsunade's home. Currently Jiraiya was massaging Tsunade's shoulders, earning a few moans of approval from the blonde.

"Mmm Jiraiya, you sure have magic fingers." Tsunade said as she felt all the tension leaving her aching muscles.

"These fingers can be used for a lot of things." Jiraiya said as he started to kiss Tsunade's neck.

"Keep it above the belt you old pervert." Tsunade said turning her head to give Jiraiya more access to her neck.

But when Jiraiya's hands went to cup Tsunade's breasts, the blonde quickly swatted his hands away.

"You're not allowed to touch these yet." Tsunade said earning a pout from Jiraiya. "I'm still pissed at you for spying on Naruto and Temari."

"Aww come on hime, that was like almost two weeks ago." Jiraiya whined, but he stopped when Tsunade turned to glare at him.

"If you don't want to be sent flying across the village again, you will shut up and keep massaging." Tsunade snapped making Jiraiya nod rapidly.

"Sure thing hime." Jiraiya replied as he continued to massage Tsunade's shoulders.

A few minutes later a few knocks could be heard at Tsunade's front door.

"Answer the door," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Jiraiya said as he stood and walked to the door.

When Jiraiya opened the door, he was surprised to see Konohamaru standing there.

"What can I do for you gaki?" Jiraiya asked earning a glare from the genin.

"I have a message for you and Tsunade-baachan." Konohamaru said as he handed Jiraiya an envelope.

"I heard that gaki!" Tsunade yelled from across the room, making Konohamaru shudder in fear.

"Who's it from?" Jiraiya asked as he inspected the envelope.

"Don't know, I just know it came from Oto." Konohamaru replied as he adjusted his blue scarf.

"Oto, hmm. I wonder if it's from Orochimaru?" Jiraiya said to himself as he opened the envelope. "Oh you're free to go kid."

"Okay, see you around ero-sennin!" Konohamaru yelled as he took of.

"Naruto has really rubbed off on that kid." Jiraiya said with a sigh as he closed the door.

"So what did that gaki want?" Tsunade asked as Jiraiya sat back down.

"We got a letter from Oto." Jiraiya replied making Tsunade raise an eyebrow.

"Do you think it's Orochimaru?"

"I don't know I haven't read it yet."

"Well than read it you baka."

Jiraiya simply nodded. As he started to read the note his brow started to furrow.

"So what does it say?"

"Well you were right, it is from Orochimaru. He apparently wants to meet up, and make amends. He asked us to meet him in Oto in a few days, so that we could talk."

Tsunade's eyes widened when she heard this.

"D-Do you think we should go?"

"I don't know, hime. I want to trust him, and make things go back to the way they were. But I just don't know, he's done a lot things that have hurt a lot of people."

Tsunade bit her lip as she thought.

"I think we should go." Tsunade suddenly said surprising Jiraiya.

"Are you sure, hime?"

"Yes, we'll see Kakashi tomorrow and ask for permission to travel to Oto."

"Okay, hime." Jiraiya said as he kissed Tsunade's forehead.

"Now you old pervert, you have some unfinished business." Tsunade said with a smile as she gestured to her shoulders.

With a sigh, Jiraiya returned to his massage.

The next day Jiraiya and Tsunade went to the Hokage tower right after they ate breakfast. Arriving at the door, Jiraiya gave a few firm knocks.

"Enter." Kakashi voice rang out from behind the door.

Jiraiya and Tsunade entered the room. But they were surprised to see Shizune and Juugo in there as well.

"Ah Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama. What can I do for you both?" Kakashi asked in a happy tone, but Jiraiya could tell it was forced.

"We would like to make a request, Kakashi." Tsunade said making Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what is your request?" Kakashi asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"We would like permission to travel to Oto for a few days. Jiraiya and I received a letter from Orochimaru, and he wanted us to meet him in Oto."

"I'm afraid I can't grant that request." Kakashi said as he leaned back forward.

"What!? Why not!?" Tsunade asked in an upset tone.

"Tsunade-sama please calm down." Shizune said as she tried to calm her master.

"It's alright Shizune, they will find out eventually." Kakashi said causing Jiraiya to narrow his eyes.

"Find out what, Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked as he placed both his hands on Kakashi's desk.

Kakashi sighed and looked both Tsunade and Jiraiya in the eyes.

"Oto has been completely destroyed." Kakashi replied in a sad tone.

Tsunade gasped, and Jiraiya took a step back.

"What do you mean it's been destroyed?" Jiraiya asked in shock.

"Juugo here was returning to Oto after a mission. But when he got back he found the village burned to the ground. He searched for hours, but he found no survivors." Jiraiya turned his head to look at Juugo. The ex-Taka member simply nodded to confirm what Kakashi had said.

"Then what are you doing just sitting around, we need to investigate this!?" Tsunade suddenly snapped, tears filling her eyes.

"Don't worry Tsunade-sama, I already had a team sent to Oto. They departed last night, and they should arrive within a few days." Kakashi said earning a nod from Tsunade, but she still seemed upset.

Jiraiya then turned back to Juugo.

"Do think Orochimaru could have made it out?" Jiraiya asked with a hopeful tone.

"I'm sorry Jiraiya-sama, but Orochimaru-sama is dead. I found him, along with Kabuto, decapitated among the ruins of a destroyed building." Juugo replied making Jiraiya lower his gaze to the floor.

"I see." Jiraiya said as he clenched his fists. "Come on hime."

Jiraiya took Tsunade's hand and led her out of Kakashi's office.

"Will they be alright?" Kakashi asked as he turned to Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama has dealt with the loss of loved ones before, so I think she should be fine in a few days. She'll cry and get drunk, but she'll pull through." Shizune said, but then she sighed. "Jiraiya-sama on the other hand likes to destroy things when he's upset. So I suggest you keep everyone out of the training grounds for a few days. Because he will likely be taking his anger out over there."

Kakashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I can already see the bill to have the training grounds repaired."

* * *

(2 Days Later, Oto Ruins)

"Damn Juugo wasn't lying when he said this place was completely destroyed." Kiba said as Akamaru and him searched through the village ruins.

"I know, I haven't found a single clue." Itachi said as he sifted through some rubble.

"My insects aren't finding anything either." Shino said in a monotone voice.

"Karin, are you picking up anything?" Itachi asked the redhead.

Karin was standing in the center of the village with her eyes closed, as she tried to concentrate. But she huffed when she couldn't sense anything.

"I can't sense anything, it's like no one ever lived here. Whoever did this did an amazing job covering their tracks."

"Aww what the fuck!" Kiba suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it Kiba?" Itachi asked as everyone ran over.

Kiba suppressed a gag and pointed to a hole in the ground. Itachi looked in the hole, and his own stomach churned. Inside the whole were over 30 mutilated bodies. Many were were missing limbs, or were burnt beyond all recognition. Karin gagged before she ran behind a pile of rubble and vomited.

"Ugh it reeks." Itachi said as he covered his nose.

"How do think I feel?! My sense of smell is way more power full than yours!" Kiba exclaimed as he too covered his nose.

"Who do you think could have done this?" Shino asked as he gazed at the bodies.

"I have no idea, but whoever it is, is a monster." Itachi said as he looked away from the corpses. "Come on everyone we still have a lot of ground to cover."

For the next six hours the Konoha shinobi searched through the village ruins. But right when Itachi was about to call off the search, Shino called everyone over.

"What did you find Shino?" Itachi asked as he walked up to the bug user.

"Look at this body." Shino said as he pointed to a dead Oto shinobi.

"What about it?" Kiba asked in a confused tone.

"Look at the wound," Shino said as he gestured to the large hole in the mans chest. "All the other bodies we found were either burned or cut up. But this man was impaled through the chest." Shino then pointed to the darkened fabric around hole. "And this was caused by a lightning jutsu."

"You're right." Itachi said with narrowed eyes. "Well this appears to be our only lead, so lets rest up then head back to Konoha."

Everyone nodded and started to exit the village. But Itachi turned and gave the body a worried look.

"Sasuke, I hope this wasn't your doing." Itachi said under his breath.

* * *

(2 Days Later, With Naruto's Group)

"O-Oto has been wiped off the map." Naruto said making everyone gasp.

"W-What do you mean, Naruto?" Konan asked in a shocked tone.

"Juugo arrived in Konoha a few days ago, and he said Oto was completely destroyed." Naruto replied as clenched his fists.

"Where their any survivors?" Sai asked.

Naruto shook his head.

"Juugo said there wasn't any survivors."

"Then we have to head back there and investigate!" Choji exclaimed, everyone quickly agreeing.

"No," Naruto said making everyone look at him in shock. "Kakashi-sensei already sent a team to investigate, they should be arriving back in the village soon."

Suddenly Sakura gasped and covered her mouth, as she fought off tears.

"Kami, all those patients at the hospital."

"All those children." Konan said causing Ryuuzetsu and Tenten to tear up as well. Sai simply looked down at the ground with clenched fists.

"Those people at the trauma center." Ino said as tears fell from her eyes.

"So what are we going to do now, Naruto?" Shisui asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

"Once we're ready, Kakashi-sensei gave us orders to continue on our mission. So once everyone is ready, we're leaving for Kumogakure." Naruto said as he stood back up.

"So we're just gonna do nothing about this?" Choji asked in an angry tone.

"There's nothing we can do Choji. We have absolutely no leads. But I swear to you that if we find out who did this, we will track that person down and make them pay." Naruto said as he looked Choji in the eyes.

Choji glared at Naruto for a moment before he nodded. All of Naruto's girls looked at him in shock. They all had the same exact thought.

_"When did Naruto get so mature?"_

Once everyone was packed, the group departed for Kumo.

* * *

(2 Days Later, Kumogakure)

After two days of silent, and uneventful travel, Naruto's group arrived in Kumo. It was just past midnight when the group arrived at the village's entrance.

"Halt! State your names and business!" A guard said.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my team. We're here on a mission from the Hokage. I wish to speak with the Raikage, in the morning." Naruto said making the guard go wide eyed.

"Hey! You're the war hero!" The guard said with a huge smile.

Naruto was caught off guard by this, so he simply scratched the back of his head.

"Aw it was nothing." Naruto said in embarassment.

"Are you kidding, you basically saved the world!" The guard exclaimed, he then turned to the other guards. "Hey guys look who it is!"

Suddenly Naruto was surrounded by almost a dozen shinobi. All of them wanted a chance to meet the hero f the war. After almost twenty minutes, Naruto's group was finally led to an inn near the Raikage's tower.

"I've alerted the Raikage, and he expects you to be in his office tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. sharp." A blonde haired Kumo shinobi said.

"Alright, I'll be there," Naruto said. "Ugh what's your name?"

"Me, oh my name is C." The shinobi said.

"Okay, because I remember seeing you help blind the Juubi." Naruto said surprising C.

"You remembered me from that?"

"Of course," Naruto said with a smile. "Uh kinda of a weird question, are there any good bars near by?"

C simply raised an eyebrow.

Five minutes later, Naruto was sitting on a barstool with several empty shot glasses in front of him. But Naruto wasn't even buzzed yet.

"Stupid fox, making it hard for me to get drunk." Naruto said under his breath.

**"Oi, shut the hell up! I could stop healing you if I want to." **Kurama roared from inside Naruto's head.

_"Yeah, yeah whatever." _Naruto thought as he downed another shot.

"Another shot!" Came a voice from the other end of the bar.

Naruto turned his head. He spotted a blonde haired woman at the other end of the bar. She also had several shot glasses in front of her. He noticed the Kumo headband tied around her head.

_"Wait, she looks familiar." _Naruto thought as he narrowed his eyes.

Then it hit him, and his eyes widened.

"Hey, Yugito!" Naruto suddenly exclaimed making the woman turn her head.

Yugito looked at Naruto with blurry vision.

"Who the hell *hiccup* are you?" Yugito managed to slur out.

_"Aw great she's drunk." _Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"Ugh I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'm the Kyuubi jinchuriki." Naruto said making Yugito's eyes widen for a moment, before she returned to her drink.

"Never heard of you." Yugito said as she downed another shot.

"You don't remember when Matatabi." Naruto tried to say, but Yugito suddenly slammed her fist into the bar.

"Don't you dare mention that cat around me!" Yugito yelled making the entire bar look at her. "What the fuck are you all looking at?!"

Everyone quickly turned back around. Naruto sighed and gestured for the bartender to pour them both a drink.

"Thanks." Yugito muttered as she quickly downed her drink.

Naruto followed suit and downed his drink.

"I'll never understand why baachan likes this shit." Naruto said as he cringed at the burning sensation.

Naruto looked at Yugito, as she rested her head on the bar.

"You miss her don't you?" Naruto asked suddenly.

"Huh, what are you on about?" Yugito asked as she raised her head.

"Matatabi, you miss her."

"I thought I told you not to mention that name." Yugito growled out.

"You know I recently spoke with Matatabi." Naruto said making Yugito's eyes widen.

"What you did!?" Yugito exclaimed but she realized her excitement and coughed. "Ugh I mean you did?" She said in a much calmer tone.

"Yes, I spoke with all the bijuu about a month ago."

"W-What did she say?" Yugito asked suddenly very nervous.

"She told me she wishes to be sealed back inside you."

"R-Really!?" Yugito asked no longer trying to hide her excitement.

"Yup, all the bijuu want to be sealed back inside their jinchuriki." Naruto said with a grin. "I can contact her, and have her here in a few days. She's been waiting for me to inform her of your decision."

"Well you can tell her, I want to be her jinchuriki again," Yugito said with a smile before she slammed her hands onto the bar. "This calls for a celebration! The next round is on me!" Yugito yelled earning a cheer from the whole bar.

Naruto smiled as he downed his new drink. But Naruto and Yugito never noticed a hooded figure pour something into Naruto's drink. The hooded figure slid the vile into his pocket as he exited the bar.

"I'll be seeing you soon, dobe. But first I have to train." With that the hooded figure disappeared into the night.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up with a massive hangover. He groaned as he sat up in his bed. But Naruto was surprised to hear a groan next to him. He turned his head to see Yugito completely naked next to him. But what shocked him the most was the single red band around her right arm.

_"Aww shit, what the fuck did I do last night!?" _Naruto thought as he started to panic.

Naruto then turned his head to look at the clock, and he nearly fainted when he saw it. The clock read 10:30 a.m.

_"I'm so fucking dead!" _Naruto thought as he was having full on panic attack.

Inside the Raikage's office, A sat at his desk with a massive tick mark on his forehead. Suddenly A threw his desk out the window.

"Uzumaki, you're late!" A's roared, his voice could be heard across the entire village.

Naruto simply gulped as he felt Yugito stir next to him.

* * *

**And done! I thought this was a good stopping point. Well Naruto has gotten himself into a bit of trouble now, hasn't he. Don't worry the Yugito lemon will be in the next chapter, so you have that to look forward to. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW(The amount of reviews last chapter was kinda disappointing. So let's fix that with this chapter), and PM me ideas you guys have for this story or for a Fairy Tail fic. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	20. Chapter 20 The Nibi

**Hey guys I'm back with ****another chapter. Sorry about the slight wait, I've just been extremely busy lately. Well I won't keep you any longer, so let's get to the fic. **

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

_"I'm so fucked, I'm so fucked, I'M SO FUCKED!" _These words kept repeating in Naruto's head as he felt Yugito stir next to him.

"Ugh why am I so sore?" Yugito asked with a yawn, as she stretched.

But when Yugito stretched her arms she spotted something that wasn't there before.

"When the hell did I get a tattoo?" Yugito asked herself. She then took time to scan the room she was in. "And this isn't my room either."

Yugito then turned her head to see Naruto sitting on the bed next to her. She noted that Naruto looked to be in the middle of a full blown panic attack. But the thing that stuck out to her was that Naruto was completely naked. When she saw this Yugito was filled with dread. She looked down, and saw that she was completely naked as well. She looked from Naruto, who had noticed that she was now awake, to herself several times, before her face twisted in anger. Seeing Yugito's face contort in fury, Naruto tried to calm her down.

"What the FUCK did you do to me?!" Yugito yelled as her face turned red in anger.

"Wait, wait, wait! Yugito please calm down!" Naruto frantically pleaded, as he waved his hands defensively. But it was too late, because seconds later Yugito fiercely kicked Naruto. The kick sent him flying across the room into a wall. Within seconds Yugito was on him, her fist reared back to punch him.

"Wait! Yugito please let me explain what happened!" Naruto begged as he flinched. Because if there was one thing Naruto feared, it was the wrath of a pissed off woman.

"You have ten seconds to explain yourself before I rip off your balls and make you choke on them." Yugito said with a glare as she lowered her fist.

Naruto gulped at the threat, he knew that she was 100% serious. He took a shaky breath to steady his nerves.

"Okay, what is the last thing you remember from last night?" Naruto asked, earning a raised eyebrow from Yugito.

"I remember meeting you at the bar, then buying a round of drink for the entire bar. After that it's all a haze." Yugito said as she clutched her aching head.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously.

"Well you got really drunk. Then you kinda came on to me." Naruto said the last part sheepishly.

"What?!" Yugito hissed. Suddenly the Kumo kunoichi grabbed Naruto's neck and squeezed lightly. "Start talking!"

Naruto gulped as he started to recount the events of the previous night.

* * *

(The Previous Night)

The bar was filled with loud laughter, as the alcohol flowed. Yugito and Naruto were the center of attention as they continued to buy rounds for the entire bar. After partying with the rest of the patrons, Naruto eventually made his way back to the bar. He slid onto the barstool and ordered another shot.

"Don't you think you've had enough kid?" The bartender asked as he poured Naruto's drink.

"HELL NO!" Naruto cheered as he downed the shot. "I'm barely even buzzed yet."

It was true, Naruto was slightly tipsy. But he was nowhere near buzzed yet. It was at this time that Yugito broke from the crowd and made her way towards the bar. She sauntered over and took a seat next to Naruto.

"Hey buddy!" Yugito cheered as she slapped Naruto on the back. "Hey barkeep! Get me another shot!"

Yugito no longer had the near immunity to alcohol that she used to have. She did however still have extremely high alcohol tolerance. But Naruto could tell that she was extremely drunk. After Yugito downed her shot, Naruto pushed the glass away from her.

"I think you've had enough," Naruto said with a smile as he stood up. "Come on I'll walk you home."

"Nooo," Yugito whined like a child. "I wanna drink more." The Kumo kunoichi said with a goofy grin on her face.

"Alright that's enough." Naruto said as he took Yugito's hand and started to drag her out of the bar.

"Narutoooooo!" Yugito whined again as she tried to dig her heels into the ground.

"The quicker you get to sleep, the quicker you can be reunited with Matatabi." Naruto said causing Yugito to perk up.

But when Yugito tried to take a step on her own, she stumbled and nearly fell over. Naruto quickly reached out and caught her.

"Here you can lean on me." Naruto said as he supported Yugito as they walked. While they walked Naruto could feel Yugito's breasts pressing against his side. He blushed slightly at the soft flesh pressing against him. But he quickly shook his head to rid himself of his dirty thoughts.

They walked through the village in silence, but Naruto noticed that Yugito kept shooting him glances. Every time she would turn her head away, she would blush.

"What?" Naruto asked as he started to get a little annoyed.

"You're cute." Yugito said suddenly as she started to giggle.

"Huh?" Naruto said as he stopped walking.

"I said you're cute," Yugito said as she suddenly pressed Naruto against as wall.

Naruto gasped when he felt Yugito suddenly grasp his manhood through his pants.

"Oh, I like what I'm feeling." Yugito purred into Naruto's ear as she started to kiss his neck.

Naruto shivered as pleasure shot through his body. But he quickly stopped himself. He had to stop this quick, because he didn't want to take advantage of Yugito while she was drunk.

"Wait, Yugito we can't do mmm," Naruto was cut off when Yugito pressed her lips against his.

Yugito completely dominated the kiss. She quickly shoved her tongue into Naruto's mouth. Naruto stood in shock for a moment before he started to kiss back. He wrapped his arms around Yugito's waist and pulled her closer.

The Kumo kunoichi moaned when Naruto started to kiss her neck. Naruto gave Yugito's firm ass a few squeezes, earning another moan from the kunoichi.

"Your place, or mine?" Naruto asked in a lust filled tone as he nibbled on Yugito's ear.

Yugito shivered at Naruto's tone, and his hot breath on her ear.

"Depends, which is c-closer?" Yugito asked breathlessly.

"My hotel is five minutes away." Naruto said as he started to suck on Yugito's neck.

"You're closer!" Yugito exclaimed as she stifled a moan.

Yugito yelped when Naruto suddenly picked her up bridal style. With a wicked grin he started sprinting towards his hotel room.

Less than three minutes later, Naruto kicked open the door to the his room. He quickly tossed Yugito onto the bed, before he attacked her lips once again. Clothes were quickly tossed throughout the room.

Naruto now found himself straddling Yugito. His manhood pressing against her entrance.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked as he looked into Yugito's eyes.

"Yes, Naruto I definitely want this." Yugito said with a smile.

"This isn't the alcohol talking?" Naruto asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

Yugito chuckled and gently kissed Naruto.

"No, this is all me," Yugito said as she caressed Naruto's cheek. "Now please don't make me wait any longer, and please be gentle."

Naruto nodded and started to slowly push into Yugito. They both let out a moan when Naruto was fully inside Yugito. Naruto loved the warm feeling of her womanhood. Yugito loved how Naruto's cock filled her so completely. It was slightly uncomfortable for Yugito at first, but after a few minutes she had started to adjust to Naruto's size. Yugito experimentally gyrated her hips. She let out a soft moan, as pleasure shot through her body.

"Okay you can move now, but go slowly at first." Yugito said after placing soft kiss on Naruto's lips.

"Alright," Naruto said as he started to slowly pull out of Yugito.

Yugito moaned when Naruto thrust back into her. Naruto started to suck on Yugito's breasts as he slowly thrust in and out of her. He sucked on one nipple, while he gently massaged her other breast. Yugito started to moan uncontrollably. She loved Naruto's slow and filling thrusts, but she wanted more. She wanted to experience everything Naruto had to offer.

"Harder!" Yugito suddenly exclaimed, surprising Naruto. Smirking, Naruto started to thrust into Yugito with more strength.

Yugito let out a scream of ecstasy as Naruto to roughly thrust into her. But she still wanted more.

"Faster!" Yugito moaned out.

Obliging, Naruto started thrust his hips faster into Yugito's wet pussy. Yugito loved Naruto's wild thrusts, but she was starting to get tired of this position. So she quickly mustered her strength and flipped them over. Yugito now straddled Naruto, as she started to bounce on his cock.

"Shit, you're so tight Yugito." Naruto groaned out as he reached out and grabbed Yugito's bouncing breasts.

Yugito grinned and started to bounce faster. She squeaked in surprised when Naruto suddenly grabbed her ass, and started to rapidly thrust into her.

"Oh, Kami Naruto!" Yugito exclaimed as an orgasm coursed through her body.

Naruto let Yugito get down from her orgasmic high before he lifted her off his manhood.

"Turn around and get on your hands and knees," Naruto commanded.

Yugito smiled and did as she was told. She slowly shook her firm ass, enticing Naruto.

"Like this?" Yugito asked with in a seductive purr.

Naruto said nothing as he grabbed onto Yugito's hips. She gasped when Naruto suddenly thrust his entire length into her. Yugito had no time to think, as Naruto started to rapidly thrust into her pussy.

"SO GOOD!" Yugito exclaimed as she started to meet Naruto's thrust with her own.

This continued for a few minutes, the only things heard in the room were moans and the slapping of flesh. But after almost ten minutes of intense pounding, Naruto was at his limit.

"Yugito I'm gonna cum soon." Naruto grunted out out through grit teeth.

"Me too, please cum inside me!" Yugito moaned out as her orgasm neared.

Suddenly Naruto grabbed Yugito and hugged her close to his body. He thrust a few more times before he exploded inside Yugito. Quickly he sunk his teeth into her neck. Yugito screamed out as her orgasm racked her body.

Naruto gently lowered Yugito to the bed, as they both panted slightly. Naruto watched as a single band formed on Yugito's arm.

_"Hey Kurama what does a single band mean?" _Naruto asked the Kyuubi.

**"Well she isn't guaranteed to be pregnant. But she is still linked to you, like all the other girls." **Kurama explained with his head resting on his arms.

_"Oh, okay. Is there anything else I need to know?" _

Naruto waited a few moments, but he got no reply from the fox.

_"Oi, fuzzball answer me!" _

But again Naruto received no answer. It was then that Naruto noticed that his connection with the fox had been cut off.

"Stupid fox must have cut our connection off early." Naruto quietly grumbled to himself.

Naruto smiled when he felt Yugito's arms wrap around his waist. She kissed his neck, as she started to slowly stroke his cock.

"I hope you aren't finished yet." Yugito purred into Naruto's ear.

"No way." Naruto said as captured Yugito's lips.

But what Naruto didn't know that Kurama was trying to communicate with him.

**"Dammit gaki speak to me!" **Kurama roared from behind his cage.

The Kyuubi tried to get Naruto's attention for a few more minutes. But eventually Kurama sighed as he closed his eyes.

**"Why would that little shit suddenly cut off our connection like that?" **Kurama asked himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Back to the Present)

"And that's what happened." Naruto said as Yugito released his neck.

"Shit, it's all coming back to me now." Yugito said as she clutched her head.

Naruto was about to speak, but a few knocks at the door stopped him.

"Uzumaki what the fuck are you doing?! You're late for you're appoint with Raikage-sama." An unknown female voice said from behind the door. "If you're not out here in five seconds, I'm dragging your ass to see Raikage-sama."

"Wait, I know that voice." Naruto said as he tried to match the voice to a face.

"Alright, that's it I'm coming in!" The voice exclaimed as the door was suddenly kicked open.

As soon as the door flew open, Naruto knew who it was. He remembered her dark skin, red hair, and gold eyes. He also shivered when he remembered her strong fists, as they beat the shit out of him.

Karui's eyes widened at scene she saw when she entered the room.

"Yugito, what the fuck are you doing?!" Karui exclaimed as she quickly covered her eyes.

"Uh, if you give me a few minutes I can get dressed and go see the Raikage," Naruto said weakly as he put on a pair of pants and a shirt.

Naruto squeaked when Karui uncovered her eyes to glare at him.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Karui yelled as she stomped over to Naruto and grabbed his collar.

"I think it's kind of obvious." Naruto said as he gestured towards the scattered clothes. "And before you accuse me of anything, it was consensual."

"You son of a bitch!" Karui yelled as she reared her first back.

Naruto flinched as he waited for the punch, but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes to see a chain wrapped around Karui's arm. He turned his head to see Tenten holding Karui's fist back. Naruto also noticed that the rest of his girls were there as well.

"Care to explain to me why you're about to punch my mate?" Tenten asked as she glared at Karui.

"This bastard raped Yugito." Karui growled out as she struggled against the chain.

"Hey! I told you it was consensual." Naruto said in an irritated tone.

"Bullshit! Yugito would never sleep with you willingly!" Karui growled out.

"It's true."

Everyone turned to Yugito, who had wrapped herself in bed sheets. She was blushing furiously as she sat on the bed.

"He didn't force me, Karui. I wanted to have sex with him." Yugito said, making Karui's eyes widen.

"Really, you slept with this guy?" Karui asked in a shocked tone. "Because you could have done a lot better."

"HEY! I take offense to that!" Naruto exclaimed as he struggled against Karui's strong grip.

"Like I give a shit." Karui said as she returned to glaring at Naruto.

"No, you're wrong Karui. He's a great guy, and I wouldn't mind giving him another go," Yugito purred.

"Aww dammit Yugito that's gross!" Karui exclaimed as she pretended to gag.

"Can you please let Naruto go?" Sakura asked as she stepped forward.

"Fine." Karui said with a snarl as she dropped Naruto.

"Thanks girls!" Naruto said happily. But he suddenly felt Sakura's fist impact the back of his head.

"You baka!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed Naruto's ear. "This is the kind of shit Kakashi-sensei was talking about. You could've caused an international incident with a stunt like this."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he lowered his head.

"Damn right you are," Sakura said with a sigh. "Now go get cleaned up and go see the Raikage."

Naruto nodded as he made his way towards the bathroom. But right before he could close the bathroom door, a loud explosion thundered throughout the hotel.

"UZUMAKI!" An unknown voice roared.

Karui looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Oh you're so fucking dead now." Kauri said as as she placed a hand on her hip.

Naruto gulped when he heard thundering footsteps storming down the hallway. Suddenly the wall near the door exploded, and out of the debris stepped the Raikage. Lighting sparked off his frame, as he scanned the room. His eyes fell upon Naruto, who was still standing in the bathroom doorway frozen in place. Then the Raikage turned to see Yugito on Naruto's bed.

"First you're late to our meeting," A snarled out as his eye twitched in anger. "Then you have the balls to defile one of my kunoichi."

"Wait! Raikage-jiji calm down!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a step back.

"Silence you insolent brat," A said as he raised his fist. "Let's see you dodge this!"

The Raikage shot forward at a blinding speed, lightning crackling off his extended fist. Naruto tried to channel chakra into his rinnegan, but he could't access his chakra. It was as if all his chakra points had been blocked off.

_"Why can't I access my chakra!?" _Naruto thought frantically with A only a few feet away.

Time seemed to slow down, as A's fist neared Naruto's face. Naruto closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it never came. He heard everyone in the room gasp, and he dared to open his eyes. What he saw shocked him.

In front of him stood Sakura. Her arm extended, stopping the Raikage's fist. Chakra flared off Sakura's hand, as the veins in her hand and arm bulged. She was growling slightly as she held back the Raikage's strike. But what surprised everyone the most were Sakura's eyes. Instead of their normal bright emerald color, they were now blood red with slits instead of pupils. The mate mark on her arm glowed faintly as Kurama's chakra coursed through her body.

"You will not lay a finger on Naruto." Sakura growled out through clenched teeth, revealing that her canines had elongated. "You will go back to your office, and Naruto will explain everything. Then you will conduct your meeting with him like it was scheduled."

"You're Tsunade's apprentice aren't you?" A asked, earning a nod from Sakura. "Only two people have ever dodged my fastest punch. That would be Minato Namikaze and Naruto. But no has ever dared to stop my punch before."

Suddenly A grinned before he burst out laughing.

"HA! I like this girl, she's got spunk." A said as Sakura let go his fist. "Alright Uzumaki you're off the hook. Meet me in my office in fifteen minutes, and don't be late this time."

With that A walked back through the destroyed wall back towards his office. Naruto let out a breath when A left the room.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"Don't worry about it Naruto. No threatens to hurt you, not even the Raikage." Sakura said with a growl as her eyes turned back to normal.

Her mate mark stopped glowing, as Kurama's chakra seeped back into the mark. Sakura suddenly stumbled and fell backwards. Reaching out Naruto quickly caught her.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?!" Naruto asked, but when he looked down he saw that Sakura was unconscious.

"Naruto what was that?" Temari asked as she crouched next to Naruto.

"It was her mate mark. It allows all of you to draw out some of Kurama's chakra. But I guess when your emotions take over you start to change slightly. Kinda like what happens to me. That's probably why her eyes changed and her teeth elongated." Naruto explained as he held Sakura closely.

"Will she be okay?" Hinata asked as she check Sakura's pulse.

"She should be fine, she just needs some rest," Naruto said as he handed Sakura to Ino. "Take her and lie her down, she needs to sleep. I need to get ready for my meeting with the Raikage. So all of you will need to find something to do while I'm gone."

Just then Shisui, Choji, and Sai burst into the room.

"What's going on? We stepped out for a minute, and then we heard this big explosion." Choji said as he examined the room. "Holy crap what happened here?"

"I'll explain later," Naruto said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sai, you go down to the lobby and get someone to fix the room. Shisui you try and find Killer Bee. Choji please get Karui out of here."

"Hai," All three responded before they left to do their appointed tasks.

Choji grabbed Karui and started to lead her out of the room, much to the girl's displeasure.

"Let go of me!" Karui yelled as she fought to get out of Choji's grasp.

"No way, Naruto said to get you out of here and I intend to follow his order," Choji said as he started to drag Karui down the hall. "Now come on let's get something to eat I'm starving."

"Why the hell would I eat anywhere with you?" Karui asked as she stopped her struggling.

"Have you eaten yet?" Choji asked as he turned to face her.

A growling stomach was his only response.

"Alright! Let's go then, I'm buying!" Choji cheered as he started to run out of the hotel.

_"Hmm maybe it won't be so bad. I mean he is kinda cute." _Karui thought as a small smile spread across her face.

All of Naruto's girls left the room leaving just Yugito and him.

"Do you regret doing this with me?" Yugito asked as she looked at floor.

"Of course not." Naruto said warmly as he lifted Yugito's head.

He gently kissed her and rubbed the mark on her arm.

"Do you know what this mark means?" Naruto asked as Yugito turned her gaze to the mark.

"Yeah I know what it means. Matatabi explained mate marks to me." Yugito said with a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked, his voice full of concern.

"I like you Naruto, but I don't know if I can just up and leave my village." Yugito said as she closed her eyes.

Naruto smiled and kissed Yugito again.

"Whatever you decide I'll support you, and I'll always be with you."

Yugito smiled at Naruto and hugged him close.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later Raikage's Office)

A sat behind the new desk in his office, as Naruto walked in. Naruto quickly apologized for what happened, and explained the situation.

"It's alright Uzumaki, it's in the past now. Yugito isn't the type of girl to let men take advantage of her, so I know it was consensual. Now what did you want to speak with me about?" A said as he clasped his hands on the desk.

"This mission is the first step of my Hokage training. I'm to travel to each of the shinobi villages with bijuu and check up on their current status." Naruto explained as he sat down in a chair in front of A's desk. "By the way, where is Octopops?"

"Bee is out on a mission right now, and he won't be back for a few days." A explained earning a frown from Naruto.

_"Well I guess I sent Shisui on a pointless task. Well I hope he finds __something else to do." _Naruto thought as he smiled at A.

"That's fine, now let's continue with this meeting." Naruto said as he pulled out a piece of paper and pencil to write down notes.

"Agreed." A said as he leaned back in his chair.

After almost 4 hours A had finished giving Naruto his report on Kumogakure's current status.

"Is that all Naruto?" A asked as he leaned back forward.

"Two more things before I go." Naruto said, making A raise an eyebrow.

"Okay Uzumaki speak." A said his interest piqued.

"The Nibi wishes to be sealed back within Yugito." Naruto said making A's eyes widen.

"Why would it want to do that?" A asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Matatabi told me 'she' wishes to be closer with Yugito, and to get to know her better. All the bijuu feel the same way. I think after they saw how me and Kurama were able to work together, that they wanted to try and be like that with their former jinchuriki." Naruto said as A rubbed his chin.

"Alright I will arrange for the Nibi to be sealed back within Yugito." A said earning a smile from Naruto.

"Good, I'll contact Matatabi immediately and have her make her way here."

"Now what is the other thing you wanted to tell me?" A asked making Naruto tense.

_"It's now or never." _Naruto thought as he took a deep breath.

"Before I speak, I need you to promise to remain calm and to not overreact." Naruto said, making the Raikage raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, now out with it boy."

Taking another deep breath, Naruto locked eyes with the Raikage.

"Obito Uchiha is alive," Naruto said, making A's eyes widen. "And he is staying in Konoha right now.

"WHAT!" A roared as he slammed his fists into his new desk, smashing it to pieces.

_"Well he's taking it better than expected." _Naruto thought with a sweatdrop.

"Why is that man alive, and why is he Konoha?!" A exclaimed as he stormed over to Naruto, towering over him.

"If you calm down I'll be happy to explain." Naruto said calmly without flinching under A's glare.

A grunted before he pulled up a chair and sat next to Naruto.

"I brought Obito back to life."

"How did you do that?" A questioned as he tried to keep his cool.

"I have the rinnegan, and I used it to bring him back along with a few others." Naruto explained, causing A's eyes to widen again.

"I brought Obito back, because he deserved a second chance. Madara played with Obito's mind after someone close to him was killed. He used the anger and sadness Obito felt to bend his will. Yes, Obito has done horrible things and has killed many people. But I have brought back all those he killed in the war. Obito wasn't his true self during the war, so I feel he deserves a chance to redeem himself. Kakashi-sensei placed a seal on Obito that blocks off his chakra, so he can't use his sharingan or any jutsu. But we were planning to loosen the seal slightly in a few years with all the other village's permission. Obito is also forbidden from being a shinobi, but he is apart of Konoha's new police force. So I ask you to please just give him a chance. I will watch over him, and I will make sure he stays out of trouble." Naruto exclaimed as A rubbed his chin.

A closed his eyes and thought for a few tense moments. He suddenly sighed and opened his eyes.

"You know I trust you way too much Uzumaki," A said with a chuckle. "Alright I will allow this. But if I catch wind that Obito is doing anything wrong, I won't hesitate to have him killed."

"Arigatou," Naruto said with a smile as he bowed slightly.

"Is that all now?" A asked as he stood up.

"Hai," Naruto said as he too stood up.

"I will arrange for the Nibi to be sealed within Yugito. The ceremony should be ready in a few days." A said as he held out his hand to Naruto.

"Again, arigatou and thanks for being so understanding." Naruto said with a smile as he shook A's hand.

"Don't mention it. I respected your father Naruto, and I respect you as well. You're both good men." A said as he gave Naruto a rare smile.

"Hey this is kinda weird, but do you wanna get something to eat?" Naruto asked suddenly.

A thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah that would be nice."

"Sweet! I saw a ramen stand when we first arrived." Naruto said as he ran out of the office, with A slowly walking behind him.

"He's so much like his mother." A said with a chuckle as he shook his head.

* * *

(2 Days Later)

Naruto had contacted Matatabi, and told her the good news. The Nibi was overjoyed and quickly made her towards Kumo. Most of Kumo's population was shocked when Matatabi showed up at the village gates asking for entrance.

Naruto burst out laughing when he arrived at the village gates. He spotted several Kumo shinobi cowering in fear of the Nibi. Who was sitting calmly as she waited to be let in.

"It's alright everyone, she means no harm." Naruto said as he pushed through the crowd. "Hello Matatabi."

**"Hello Naruto-kun," **Matatabi said with a smile. **"Where is Yugito?"**

"If you'll follow me I'll lead you right to her." Naruto said as he gestured for everyone to clear a path.

Naruto lead Matatabi through the village, earning wide eyed stares from the civilian population. After about five minutes, Naruto stopped in front of a temple near the back of the village. He pushed opened the large wooden doors, and gestured for Matatabi to step inside.

"Yugito is right inside, and I bet she's excited to see you again." Naruto said with a smile.

**"Thank you Naruto-kun," **Matatabi said as she walked into the large room.

The Nibi quickly spotted Yugito sitting on an alter surrounded by candles. The Raikage stood with the sealing team off to the side.

**"Hello Yugito." **Matatabi said with a warm smile.

"Matatabi!" Yugito exclaimed as she ran up to the bijuu.

Yugito wrapped her arms around the bijuu's leg, the Nibi's flaming skin not burning her.

"I missed you," Yugito cried into Matatabi's leg.

**"Well we can be one again soon," **Matatabi said in a soothing voice. It was then that Matatabi spotted the mate mark on Yugito's arm. **"Hmm someone's been busy." **The Nibi said in a teasing tone.

Yugito blushed beat read and turned back towards the alter.

"Let's just get this sealing over with." Yugito said as she laid down on the alter.

**"Of course," **Matatabi said as she sat next to the alter.

"Alright let's get this thing started." A said as the sealing team moved in to seal the bijuu back within its jinchuriki.

* * *

Naruto waited outside the doors for over three hours. He was just starting to nod off when the doors opened. When he turned his head, he saw A carrying an unconscious Yugito.

"Is she alright?" Naruto asked as he walked over.

"She'll be fine," A said as he handed Yugito over to Naruto. "Take her back to your room, she needs to rest."

With that the Raikage walked back towards his office. Naruto smiled and held Yugito close as he walked back to his room.

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto's group stood at the entrance to Kumo, as they prepared to leave. Several people had come to see them off, including Yugito, Karui, Omoi, and the Raikage.

"Are you sure you can't come with us?" Naruto asked in a sad tone.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have a duty to this village. I can't just abandon it." Yugito said with a sad smile, but she kissed Naruto and placed his hand over her mate mark. "But this mark means, you will always be special to me. I will never forget you Naruto."

Yugito was surprised when she saw Naruto pull out a three pronged kunai.

"Here take this," Naruto said as he handed Yugito the kunai.

"What's this?" Yugito asked as she examined the oddly shaped kunai.

"That kunai has a special seal on it. It uses my father's special **Hiraishin **jutsu. If you ever need me, or if you ever want to see me. Just pump a little chakra into the seal, and I'll be by your side in a second." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you Naruto." Yugito said as she clutched the kunai to her heart.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Naruto asked earning a nod from everyone.

"Wait!"

Naruto turned to see Karui stepping forward.

"What do you want?" Naruto grumbled out.

"I wasn't talking to you ass wipe!" Karui yelled as she walked towards the group.

Everyone went wide eyed when Karui walked up and kissed Choji on the cheek.

"Come back to see me sometime." Karui said with a wink.

"S-Sure," Choji stuttered out as his face turned bright red.

Naruto coughed into his hand getting everyone's attention.

"If that's all we'll be leaving." Naruto said as he started to lead the group out of Kumo. "Oh and Yugito stay safe!"

"I will," Yugito said as she waved towards the group. "Goodbye Naruto!"

Once the group was a good distance from Kumo, Naruto slapped Choji on the back.

"Hey man nice catch!" Naruto said with a smile. "She may be a little rough around the edges, but she sure is a looker."

"T-Thanks," Choji said as his face turned red again.

"So Naruto where are we heading to next?" Sakura asked as she walked next to Naruto.

"We heading to Takigakure next, but before we head there we need to make one quick detour." Naruto said earning a raised eyebrow from Sakura.

"Where are we going?" Sakura asked in confusion.

Naruto grinned as he rubbed the back of his head.

"We heading to Oni no Kuni," Naruto said making Sakura's eyes widen. "I do have a promise to keep after all."

* * *

**Oni no Kuni - **Land of Demons

**And another chapter down. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I hope you liked the Yugito lemon. Next chapter we'll see Shion and Fuu making an appearance, so I hope you're all ready for that. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW, and PM me ideas for this story or any of my other stories. All you're ideas have been very helpful so far far so keep sending them my way. So until next time I'm outta here.**

**P.S. I'm still looking for ideas for a Fairy Tail ****story. I've received several good one so far, but if you have an idea shoot it my way. The only thing is that it will have a Natsu x Lucy x Erza(possibly Wendy as well, but I'm sure about her yet) pairing, and no crossovers. Anything else is fair game. So if you have ideas send them my way.**


	21. Chapter 21 Seducing a Priestess

**Hey guys, I'm back ****with another chapter. Sorry about the slight wait on this one, life kinda just got in the way. So I want to thank you all for your continued patience with me. Also we're almost at 600 followers, halfway to 600 favorites, and almost to 400 reviews. Thank you all once again for supporting my story. One last thing before I get to the fic. I just started a Fairy Tail story. It's titled Natsu Dragneel the Dual Dragon Slayer, and I have two chapters out right now. If you want check it out, and leave me your feedback. Also there will be an implied girl x girl lemon in this chapter. Sadly I'm terrible at writing yuri, so sorry to disappoint you all. So without further ado let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

_**"Flashback"**_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto :(**

* * *

"What did you just say Naruto?" Sakura asked, anger seeping into her voice.

"I said I have a promise to keep," Naruto said with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto yelped in pain when Sakura suddenly pulled on his ear.

"You just want to go to Oni no Kuni so you can sleep with Shion you little pervert!" Sakura accused as she continued to pull on Naruto's ear. The pink-haired kunoichi glared at Naruto when she released his ear. "We are not taking a detour just so you can fuck a priestess!"

"Ah shit! Sakura-chan that hurt," Naruto said as he rubbed his sore ear. "But I did make a promise Sakura-chan, and I always keep my promises."

"I don't give a shit!" Sakura exclaimed, as her anger slowly grew. "We're on a mission, and we can't be wasting time. We already made one detour, we're not making another one!"

"But it wouldn't take too long, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, trying to convince Sakura. "We're really close to Oni no Kuni. It would take two days at the longest. Then we can get right back on track."

"I said-" Sakura tried to say something, but she was cut off by Ryuuzetsu.

"Wait! What the hell is going on?! Why the hell are you two arguing?!" Ryuuzetsu questioned with a confused look on her face. "Because I've seen you two fights lots of times, but they were always just little spats. Then you guys would make up like ten minutes later. But you seem like you're genuinely pissed Sakura, so what's up?"

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm also curious as to why you're so upset at Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she poked her index fingers together; a faint blush painting her cheeks.

"Yeah what the hell has your panties in a bunch." Anko said as she picked her teeth with a kunai.

"FINE!" Sakura suddenly exclaimed. "If you want to know so bad I'll tell you."

Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself, before she started speaking.

"It was about a year ago, shortly after Naruto returned to the village. Naruto, Lee, Neji, and I were assigned a mission to protect a priestess named Shion. A demon named Mōryō was trying to take over the world, but he needed his old body back first. Shion was the only person who could seal Mōryō away. So he sent four assassin's after her." Sakura explained as she shrugged her shoulders. "Long story short, we beat the bad guys and Mōryō was sealed away."

Sakura then turned to glare at Naruto, who visibly flinched under her harsh gaze.

"Then after we do all this, Shion mentions something about passing on her powers. She basically asked Naruto to have sex with her, and get her pregnant. Then this baka agreed without even thinking. He probably didn't even know what she was talking about." Sakura finished with a sigh.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "I did know what she meant!"

"Oh did you now!" Sakura yelled as she started to glare at him again, her fists glowing blue as chakra flowed off them.

"I-I mean I had no idea what she was was saying. Y-You know me, I'm so stupid sometimes." Naruto stuttered out, as he shrunk away from Sakura's growing anger.

"Now do you see why I'm so pissed?!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned back to the rest of the group.

"I say let the gaki have his fun." Anko said as she continued to pick her teeth.

"What!? You can't be serious?!" Sakura yelled, as she looked at Anko incredulously.

"I just don't see what the big deal is." Anko said, as she put her kunai away. "We head to Oni no Kuni, the gaki knocks up that priestess, and then we're on our merry way. It's not like this priestess doesn't want the gaki to fuck her."

"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Sakura said as she turned to the other girls. "You all can't be okay with this!"

"I'm with Anko on this one Forehead." Ino said as she pushed a couple platinum blonde locks out of her eye. "Just let Naruto-kun have his dirty fun, then we can get back to the mission."

"How did I know you'd agree with Anko?" Sakura said as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Temari, Tenten what about you two?"

"I don't really care, as long as Naruto comes back to us." Tenten said as she adjusted the large scroll on her back.

"Yeah, I'm with Tenten." Temari said with a small smile. "Sakura we have mate marks, it's not like Naruto is gonna leave us. We're all bound together by these marks."

"I know that," Sakura said in a defeated tone. "I trust Naruto completely, and I know he'd never leave us. But I just don't want this to cause some incident, and have Naruto risk his chances at becoming Hokage. His dreams are my dreams too, and I want to see his dreams come true."

"Sakura something like this just happened with Yugito back in Kumo, and we got out of that situation just fine. If anything happens we'll all back Naruto up, and make sure nothing happens to him. We all will make sure that his dream stays within his reach." Konan said with a smile, as she placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura sighed, and turned her head to look at Naruto. The blonde jinchuriki was standing away from her. His head was turned away from her, as he rubbed his arm sheepishly. The pink-haired kunoichi gently brushed Konan's hand off her shoulder, and walked up to Naruto. Sakura stopped right in front of the jinchuriki, and she took one of his hands. She quickly gave his hand a short squeeze. After a few moments, Naruto slowly turned his head to look at her.

"I'm sorry for flipping out on you," Sakura apologized, as she gave his hand another soft squeeze. She took his hand and slowly guided it to her slightly bulging stomach. "I know you'd never even think about leaving us Naruto. Our children prove your commitment to all of us. But that's not why I was upset. I just didn't want you to get in trouble, and put your dream of becoming Hokage in jeopardy."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Sakura say this.

"I made a promise during the war. I promised myself that I would help you achieve your dreams at all costs." Sakura said as tears built up in her eyes.

Naruto gasped slightly when Sakura's other hand gently ran over a scar on his side. The blonde jinchuriki didn't know how or why, but this particular scar never faded away or disappeared, like all his other scars had. A small smile graced Sakura's face when she noticed his reaction to her touch.

"You still have a scar here don't you?" Sakura asked, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"How did you know I had a scar there?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"I'm the one who gave you that scar." Sakura answered, as a single tear fell from both her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, as he wiped the forming tears from Sakura's eyes.

"It was during the war, just after Kurama was extracted from your body." Sakura said, as tears once again filled her eyes. Naruto was surprised when Sakura suddenly buried her head into his chest. He could already feel his jacket dampening from her tears. Doing the only thing he could, Naruto pulled Sakura closer and wrapped his arms around her. "You were dying Naruto." Sakura finally said after a few moments.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. His grasp on Sakura tightened slightly. Everyone, except for Konan, Shisui, and Ryuuzetsu, had sad looks on their faces. They all could vividly remember the day that Naruto had almost died.

"Gaara was was flying us to your father, so that he could seal Kurama's ying half inside you. B-But...but...your heartbeat it was so weak, and it was getting weaker and slower by the second. I was doing everything I could help you hang on, but nothing I did was working." Sakura explained, as tears continued to pour from her eyes. Every few seconds she would have to stop and choke back a sob before she continued. "Eventually my chakra started to run out, but we still hadn't reached your father yet. Your heart was stopping, and I was getting really desperate. So I did the only thing I could think of. I cut a hole in your side, and manually pumped your heart with my hand while I gave you CPR."

Sakura suddenly launched her arms around Naruto, and held him tightly.

"I made a promise on that day, as I pumped your heart. I promised that your dreams were my dreams as well. There was no way I was going to let you die when you were so close to achieving your dreams. I have no idea how long I performed CPR for, but we eventually found your father and sealed Kurama's ying half inside you." Sakura's said, as her hands fisted the back of Naruto's jacket. "I-I thought you were going to d-die that day Naruto. I was so scared that I would lose you. But after that day I swore that protecting you and your dreams were my new goal. I will protect you at all costs Naruto, especially now that we have a children on the way."

"Thank you Sakura-chan," Naruto whispered as he buried his face into her pink-hair. "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"I love you so much, Naruto." Sakura whispered, as she released Naruto and looked into his blue eyes.

Sakura leaned in a gently kissed Naruto. It was gentle and passionate kiss, that showed the strong love they showed for each other.

"Aww that's so sweet my teeth might rot." Anko said with a smirk.

"Damnit! Anko why do you always have to ruin the mood?!" Sakura exclaimed, as spun around to face the snake mistress.

"Oh someone's feisty," Anko said with a grin, as she licked her lips. "I like my women feisty. Maybe while Naruto's off with that priestess you and I can have some fun."

Sakura immediately blushed, and turned her head way from Anko.

"So pinkie are we going to Oni no Kuni or not? Because it's getting late, and I'd rather not do any traveling by night." Anko said, as she gestured to the setting Sun.

Sakura turned to face the rest of the group.

"Are you all okay with this?" Sakura asked, earning nods from everyone. "Alright then I guess we're heading to Oni no Kuni."

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said as he put his arm around Sakura's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it would be nice to see Shion again too." Sakura said, as a smile graced her face.

"Well let's hit the road, the gaki has a priestess to fuck!" Anko cheered, making everyone else groan.

"Why did you pick her to be one of your mates again?" Ryuuzetsu asked, as she rubbed her temples.

Naruto smiled, as he gazed at Anko.

"Anko is unique, and she understands the pain and loneliness I went through." Naruto said, as his eyes fixed themselves to Anko's toned legs. "Plus she's sexy as hell."

"Well she's unique, I'll give you that." Ryuuzetsu said, as she adjusted her jonin vest.

"You talkin about me back there gaki?" Anko asked without turning around, but she did have a smirk across her face. "Because if I found out you're bad mouthing me, I'll show all the nasty things my snakes can do."

"Of course we're not saying anything bad about you, Anko-chan." Naruto said with a nervous smile.

"Hmm that's what I thought." Anko said, as she turned around to face Naruto. "Now why don't you come up here and talk with me for a bit."

"Uh, sure thing Anko-chan." Naruto said as he walked up next to the snake mistress.

"Aww calm down gaki I don't bite...hard." Anko whispered the last part into Naruto's ear, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

"I think Naruto might be a masochist." Temari whispered to Tenten, earning a nod from the bun-haired girl.

"Wouldn't surprise me the way he let's Sakura beat him around sometimes." Tenten said with a smirk. "I might have to get some new toys if Naruto likes to play a little rough."

Sakura sighed, and tan her hand down her face.

_"I'm completely surrounded by perverts." _Sakura thought with a groan.

**"Oh shut up, I know you love it." **Inner Sakura said with a grin. **"I know what Anko said defiantly got you excited." **

_"S-Shut up," _Sakura thought as her face flushed bright red.

**"Whatever, I know you want to." **Inner Sakura said with a smirk before she disappeared.

_"M-Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." _Sakura thought, as she watched Anko's swaying hips.

* * *

(Noon the Next Day, Oni no Kuni)

Shion, priestess of Oni no Kuni, kneeled in the temple that she lived in. Her eyes were closed as she meditated. Sensing another person enter the room, Shion opened her pink eyes and sighed.

"What do you want?" Shion asked without turning around.

"I'm sorry to bother you during your meditation Shion-sama, but someone is here to see you." A guard said, as he kneeled before Shion.

"Tell them to go away, I don't wish to be disturbed right now." Shion said as she stood up, and started to leave the room.

"But the person said they know you." The guard said, making Shion stop mid-step.

"What does this person look like?" Shion asked, as she turned to face the guard.

"Um, there were actually a lot of people, but the boy who asked to see you had spiked blonde hair and whisker marks on his face." The guard answered, making Shion's eyes widen in shock.

"Was his Naruto?" Shion asked, as she rushed towards the guard.

"Uh, I think so." The guard said just as Shion stopped in front of him.

"Then send him in here immediately!" Shion exclaimed, causing the guard to rush out of the room.

Shion walked back over to where she had been kneeling, and sat down. Her heart pounded rapidly in her chest, as excitement raced through her body. Could it really be Naruto? She hadn't seen him in almost a year. Why was he here? Did he come to keep his promise to her?

Suddenly Shion sensed several people approaching. She immediately sat up straight, and turned to face the doorway. After a few moments a familiar face poked it's head into the doorway. Shion couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when she saw Naruto grinning at her.

"Hey Shion!" Naruto exclaimed, a massive fox-like grin on his face, as he stepped into the room. "It's been a long time hasn't it?"

"It sure has Naruto," Shion said with a smile as she stood up.

They both walked forward and embraced each other.

"I missed you Naruto," Shion said as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"I missed you too Shion. I would have come and visited, but you know I had to fight in the war." Naruto said with a cheeky grin. "Hey! You guys can come in now!"

Shion was surprised when a large group of people walked into the room.

"Shion, you remember Sakura right?" Naruto asked, as Sakura walked up next to Naruto.

"Of course," Shion said sweetly. "How are you Sakura-san?"

"I'm doing well Shion, thanks for asking." Sakura said with a smile of her own.

It was then that Shion noticed Sakura's slightly distended stomach.

"So, Sakura who's the lucky man?" Shion asked with a mischievous look.

"What are you you," Sakura then followed Shion's gaze, and immediately blushed. "Oh, uh that. Um Naruto is the father, we're having triplets actually."

"Oh," Shion said as her face fell.

Sakura quickly nudged Naruto, and gestured to the other girls.

"Uh, Shion I'd also like to introduce you to my future wives." Naruto said as Ino, Hinata, Anko, Tenten, Temari, Konan, and Ryuuzetsu gathered around Naruto.

Shion's pink eyes immediately widened, as she gazed at Naruto in shock.

"F-Future w-wives?" Shion stuttered out, as her hope rose a little.

"Yep," Naruto said with a massive grin. "Tsunade-baachan put me under the Clan Restoration Act, so I can take on multiple wives to help bring back my clans. All my girls here are actually pregnant." The blonde jinchuriki chuckled a little. "In less then a year I'm gonna be a dad."

"T-That's great news Naruto." Shion said with a bright smile.

Again Sakura nudged Naruto, but this time she gestured to Shion.

"Oh! Shion the reason I'm here is to keep that promise I made you." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"W-What?" Shion squeaked out, as her eyes widened.

"You know, you asked me help pass your powers down to the next generation." Naruto said as he took a step closer.

"Ugh...I...I...um..." Shion fumbled over her words, as her face burned bright red.

However Shion was caught completely off guard when Naruto closed the distance between them, and gently captured her lips. Her eyes widened momentarily, before she closed them and leaned into the kiss. When Naruto pulled back Shion's eye were half-lidded, and filled with lust.

"Why don't we take this to the bedroom?" Naruto whispered into Shion's ear.

She shivered at his lust filled tone. Quickly nodding, Shion grabbed Naruto and led him towards her room.

"Well I'm gonna look around." Ino said as she walked towards the door. "Anyone wanna come with me?"

Everyone nodded and followed after Ino. But before Sakura leave the room they were in, she found herself pinned against the wall. She gasped when she saw Anko holding her wrists.

"Anko what the hell are you doing?!" Sakura hissed at the snake mistress.

"I wasn't joking earlier," Anko said as she nibbled on Sakura's ear, causing the pinkette to let out a soft moan. "I want to have some fun with you."

"A-Anko we can't," Sakura weakly protested.

"Hmm, why's that?" Anko asked in a sultry tone, as she planted kisses on Sakura's neck.

"We...we...ooo," Sakura couldn't help the moans that were starting to escape. Anko seemed to be hitting all her sweet spots, and it was driving her crazy.

Sakura gasped when Anko's lips left her neck, and found themselves planted her own lips. After a moment of hesitation Sakura started to return Anko's kiss with just as much passion. Sakura stifled a moan when Anko forced her tongue into her mouth. Anko quickly dominated the kiss, and used her experienced tongue to explore the pinkette's mouth. After a few more moments Anko pulled away, much to Sakura's displeasure. Both their eyes were clouded with lust as they stared at each other.

"Why don't we find some place a little more private?" Anko said as she grabbed Sakura's hand.

The pinkette could only nod dumbly, as Anko dragged her along. Anko had a wicked smile on her face as she pulled Sakura into a guest bedroom.

* * *

Shion gently held Naruto's hand as she quickly led him through the temple halls. Eventually they found themselves in Shion's master bedroom.

"Well here it is," Shion said as she gestured around her room. "So how do you," Shion was cut off when Naruto once again captured her lips.

"Don't talk just follow you instincts." Naruto said as he started to suck on Shion's neck.

The priestess gasped when she felt Naruto's lips on her neck. Naruto quickly trailed kisses up Shion's neck, leaving marks all along the way. He quickly pulled off her yellow jacket. The jinchuriki then took off his orange jacket, and threw it somewhere across the room. Shion made the next move, stepping forward she locked lips with Naruto once again. This time however she licked Naruto's bottom lip. He immediately granted her tongue entrance into her mouth. Their tongues quickly intertwined, as both their hands started to wander.

Shion ran her fingers through Naruto's golden blonde locks, before she moved her hands down to his toned chest. She moaned into the kiss when she felt his hard muscles.

While Shion was doing this, Naruto's were slowly rubbing up and down her sides. Feeling more adventurous, Naruto reached down and grasped Shion's soft ass. The priestess let out a surprised squeak when she felt Naruto cup her backside. But she quickly started moaning when Naruto started to squeeze her cheeks.

Shion groaned when she felt Naruto's erection press against her stomach. So she decided to get things moving, by swiftly working the buttons on Naruto's orange pants. With one quick motion, Naruto's pants were pooled around his ankles. The blonde jinchuriki smirked before he reached out and yanked down Shion's pants. The priestess squeaked when felt her pants suddenly fall down.

Both Naruto and Shion were nearly naked now. Shion was only dressed in a small white tank top that only reached to her midriff and a pair of light yellow panties. Naruto was only clad in a mesh ninja shirt and a pair of boxers.

Taking a deep breath, Shion slowly removed her shirt and panties. As soon as she was completely naked, Shion quickly covered herself with her arms. Naruto stepped forward and gently moved Shion's arms away.

"Please don't hide yourself Shion, you're beautiful." Naruto said in a soothing voice, as he gently kissed Shion.

When Naruto's lips pressed against her, Shion felt a rush of confidence surge through her. With new found pride Shion stepped back, and helped Naruto remove his mesh shirt. But when Naruto went to remove his boxers, Shion stopped him.

"Please let me do it." Shion said, earning a nod from Naruto.

The priestess took a quick breath, before she quickly yanked Naruto's boxers down. Shion gasped when she saw the size of Naruto's erection.

_"No wonder all those girls stick around him." _Shion thought as she gazed at Naruto's impressive length.

Naruto quickly grabbed Shion's hand and led her towards the large bed in the room. Gently laying Shion down, Naruto positioned himself between her legs. He reached out and slowly massaged Shion's moist entrance. Shion started to squirm under Naruto's touch.

"P-Please Naruto I need you." Shion managed to say in between moans.

"What do you want me to do?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

Shion quickly mumbled something under her breath.

"Hmm what was that?" Naruto asked as he cupped a hand to his ear.

"I said I want you to impregnate me." Shion said without hesitation.

Hearing this turned Naruto on immensely. He quickly positioned himself at Shion's womanhood, and ran his shaft along her soaking entrance. The priestess gasped when she felt the tip enter inside her. Shion's arms flung around Naruto's neck as he slowly penetrated her. Naruto bit his lip to suppress a groan. Shion was so tight that Naruto had a hard time not slamming right into her. But Naruto knew that Shion needed time to adjust to his size, so he slowly entered her to give her time to get used to him. Once he was fully inside her, Naruto stopped and waited for Shion to tell him that he could move.

After about a minute, Shion experimentally gyrated her hips. A low moan escaped her lips, as pleasure shot through her body. Naruto took this as his queue, and started to slowly thrust in and out of the blonde priestess. Shion let out a sharp gasp when Naruto started to thrust into her. His thrusts were slow and filling, each one seemed to hit every part of her. Naruto buried his head into Shion's neck, and inhaled her sweet scent as he continued to thrust into her. Shion wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Naruto please faster, harder I need more." Shion moaned out as she started to meet Naruto's thrusts with her own.

Eager to please, Naruto increased his pace. His hips became a blur as he rapidly pounded into Shion. The blonde priestess gasped at the sudden increase in speed.

"More Naruto!" Shion screamed as pleasure racked her body.

Naruto took one Shion's large breasts into her mouth, while he massaged her clit. Shion let out a scream of pleasure, as her first orgasm hit her. Naruto slowed his pace allowing Shion to recover from her orgasm. The blonde jinchuriki was surprised when Shion suddenly flipped them both over, so that she now straddled his waist.

"It's my turn now," Shion said with a lustful smirk.

Shion immediately started to bounce up and down on Naruto's shaft. Naruto refrained himself from thrusting into Shion for a moment. He just sat back, and let the pleasure pulse through him as Shion repeatedly slammed down onto his shaft.

"Mmm more Naruto!" Shion exclaimed as she increased the speed of her bouncing.

Naruto now grabbed ahold of Shion's hips, and started to rapidly piston in and out of her. Shion immediately threw her head back, and let out a throaty moan. Naruto continued to pound into Shion, but he was quickly approaching his limit. Which surprised him, because he could usually last longer than this.

_"Kami, why am I so tired?" _Naruto thought as he pounded into Shion's wet core.

"Shion I'm about to cum." Naruto groaned out as he slowed his thrusts.

"Me to Naruto. Please cum inside me! Give me a child!" Shion screamed out as her orgasm exploded through her.

Naruto grunted as his seed shot inside Shion's womb. He quickly dug his teeth into Shion's neck drawing a small amount of blood. This caused Shion to let out a low moan, as another orgasm suddenly hit her. Shion immediately fell on top of Naruto, as she rode out her orgasm. She lightly shook in his arms, as her pleasure slowly subsided. They were both panting, but Naruto noticed that he was panting slightly harder than Shion. It felt as if he had just tried outrun Lee in laps around the village.

_"Oi fuzzball! What the hell is going on with me!?" _Naruto yelled in his head, trying to get Kurama's attention. _"Kurama answer me damnit! Why the hell am I so wore out all of a sudden?!" _After not receiving a response Naruto grunted. _"Stupid fox, must be giving me the silent treatment or something."_

Suddenly Naruto felt Shion shift on top of him. He looked, and saw that she was giving him a sultry smile.

"Ready for another go. I want to ensure that I get pregnant." Shion said in a low husky tone.

_"I don't how much longer I can go for." _Naruto thought, but then he spotted the two rings on Shion's arms. _"Well I do have to please my lady." _

With a foxy grin, Naruto quickly shot forward and captured Shion's lips.

While this was happening Kurama was screaming within his seal.

**"YOU FUCKING GAKI! LISTEN TO ME!" **Kurama roared, trying to get Naruto's attention. **"SOMETHING IS BLOCKING OUR CONNECTION! I CAN'T HEAR YOU ANYMORE! YOU'RE RUNNING OUT OF CHAKRA MUCH QUICKER THAN USUAL, AND IT'S TAKING YOU LONGER TO REPLENISH IT!" **

Kurama sighed and lowered his head.

**"It's no use, he can't hear me. Something extremely strong is blocking our link, and it's seriously limiting the amount of chakra he can get from me. But it seems that his mates can still ****receive my chakra just fine." **Kurama sighed again, and rested his head on his arms. **"Naruto, what the hell is separating us?"**

* * *

(4 Hours Later)

Naruto stood at the entrance to temple with the rest of his group behind him. Shion stood in front of him, smiling brightly as she place a hand over her stomach.

"So you really have to leave?" Shion asked with a sad smile.

"Yeah, but I'll come visit you," Naruto said as he ran his hand over Shion's stomach. "Especially since we got a bundle of joy heading our way."

"Thank you again for doing this Naruto." Shion said as she hugged Naruto.

"It was my pleasure." Naruto said with a smirk, which earned him a smack in the arm from Shion.

Naruto pulled out a three pronged kunai and handed it to Shion.

"I did the same thing with a kunoichi in Kumo," Naruto said as Shion took the kunai. "If you ever want to see me, or need me. Just pump a little chakra into the kunai's seal, and I'll be your side in a moment."

"Thank you Naruto," Shion said as she clutched the kunai to her heart. "I'm sure I'll be using it in the future."

"Well we better get going," Naruto said as he slung his pack over his shoulder. "Everyone ready...wait where's Sakura and Anko."

As soon as the words left Naruto's mouth, Anko came from around the corner. Everyone was surprised to see Anko carrying a sleeping Sakura on her back.

"Where were you two?" Naruto asked when Anko caught up with the group.

"Oh, Sakura tired while we explored the temple. So I found her a place to lay down, but Ms. Princess wouldn't wake up so I had to carry her back here." Anko explained as she adjusted Sakura on her back.

"Oh, okay." Naruto said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Let's get going then."

Anko smirked when Naruto turned his back to her. Sakura's words from earlier suddenly filling her mind.

_**Naked and sweaty, Anko and Sakura embraced each other as they recovered from their orgasms. Anko gently kissed Sakura, and smiled at pinkette.**_

_**"I told you, you'd like it." Anko said with a smirk.**_

_**Sakura grumbled something under her breath, and blushed in embarassment. But Anko gasped when Sakura suddenly straddled her and pinned her wrists to the bed. **_

_**"You don't breath a word about this to anyone." Sakura hissed in a low tone.**_

_**"Hai, mistress Sakura." Anko said with a nod. **_

Anko shivered as she remembered their pleasurable experience.

_"Hmm that girl was a damn sadist, and I loved it." _Anko thought as she licked her lips. _"I can't wait until we get to do that again." _

"Bye Shion!" Naruto exclaimed as his group started to walk out of the temple.

"Goodbye Naruto!" Shion called back, as she waved to Naruto's group.

When Naruto's group had disappeared into the distance, Shion pressed a hand to her stomach and smiled.

"You're really in there aren't you?" Shion said with a warm smile.

Her gaze then fell to the two rings on her arm. Naruto had explained to Shion what the marks meant, and she couldn't have been more happy.

"Naruto," Shion whispered as she gazed off into the direction Naruto's group had left in. "I think I love you."

* * *

"So we're on our way to Takigakure?" Sai asked Naruto.

"Yep, Takigakure hosts the Nanabi." Naruto said as he placed his hands behind his head. "We should be there in about two more days."

Sai nodded, and Naruto dropped bag to where Anko was. The snake mistress was still carrying an unconscious Sakura on her back. Naruto smirked as he walked next to Anko.

"What's so funny gaki?" Anko asked when she noticed Naruto's smirk.

"When were you gonna tell me?" Naruto asked with a wicked grin.

Anko flinched, but she quickly composed herself.

"Tell you about what?" Anko asked feigning ignorance.

"About you an Sakura." Naruto replied with a knowing look.

"How did you?" Anko asked in complete shock.

Naruto simply tapped a finger to his nose.

"You two reek of sex, and each other." Naruto said as he inhaled deeply. "It's actually quite alluring."

It was now Anko's turn to smirk.

"Well you're free to join us anytime you want. Because I definitely plan on doing that with Sakura a lot more." Anko said as she sped up her walking.

"I love you girls." Naruto said with a grin before he ran to catch up to Anko.

* * *

**And another chapter down. The next chapter will have Takigakure and Fuu. I know I said she'd be in this chapter, but I felt this was a good stopping ****point. Again sorry for not having that yuri lemon, but I just suck at writing them. If one of you guys would be willing to write them I'd gladly include them, and I give the person who wrote them credit in the story. If someone does want to write them, I did have a yuri scene planned for Sakura and Ino, and Tenten and Temari. So if someone would be willing to write those scenes, I'll gladly put them in the story. So what could be blocking Naruto and Kurama, and what is making Naruto so tired so quickly? Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEEDS THEM, and PM me ideas for this story. Also remember to check out my Fairy Tail story, and give me your feedback on that one. So until next time I'm outta here.**


	22. Chapter 22 Naruto's Condition

**I'm so sorry about the wait for this ****chapter, you guys have every right to be upset with me. It's just that I've been extremely busy the past few weeks with school ending, finals, and graduation. So again, I apologize for the delay. Well we've officially passed 600 follower/favorites, and 400 reviews which is totally amazing. Thank you all for your continued patience and support, so without further ado let's get to the fic. **

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

(3 Days Later En Route to Takigakure)

Three days after their detour to Oni no Kuni, Naruto's group found themselves on the path to Takigakure. It was along this path, that the group decided to stop and have a break in a clearing slightly off the beaten path. Everyone set down their packs, and picked a spot to sit and rest.

"Man it feels good to sit down and relax." Tenten said with a content sigh, as leaned against a tree and sunk to the ground. "We've been walking for hours."

"You can say that again, my feet are killing me." Ino groaned out, as she rubbed her soar feet.

"Well, well looks like you're finally starting to show." Tenten said with a smile, as she looked at Ino's slightly swelling stomach. "You can still barely notice mine."

"Oh give it some more time, and you'll start to show." Ino reassured Tenten with a warm smile. Then a smirk spread across Ino's face, as she turned her head to look at Sakura. The pink-haired medic had just sat down, and was closing her eyes to try and catch a little sleep. "I mean look at Forehead and Hinata. They're both starting to swell up like balloons." Ino teased just loud enough so Sakura could hear.

"Watch it Ino-pig!" Sakura hissed, as she opened one eye to look at Ino. "Or I'll come over there and pummel you."

"Sure I'd like to see you try that Forehead." Ino shot back with a smirk, as she waved Sakura off dismissively.

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed, as a vein bulged on her head. "When we're done with our pregnancies I want a rematch!"

"I'll fight you anytime Forehead, just name the time and place." Ino said with a grin. "You better get ready Sakura, because I'm not gonna go easy on you."

"You wouldn't be my rival if you went easy on me, Pig" Sakura said, as she placed a hand on her bicep and flexed slightly. "I'm not gonna hold back either."

Both girls glared at each other intensely for a few moments, but they both suddenly burst out laughing. However after a few moments Sakura stopped laughing, and put on a serious face.

"I wasn't joking Ino." Sakura said in a serious tone. "I want to have a rematch with you."

"I wasn't joking either Sakura." Ino said with a wolfish smirk. "Name the time and place, and I'll gladly fight you."

Naruto watched Sakura and Ino banter with a sad smile on his face. The two girls reminded him of how Sasuke and he used to act. Naruto sighed, and looked up into the clear blue sky.

_"You stupid teme, why did things have to turn out this way? I'm sorry I had to kill you, but you gave me no choice. __You were like a brother to me, but you betrayed me and Sakura-chan. __I really wish things could have turned out differently between us." _Naruto thought, as he closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree. But the blonde jinchuriki was interrupted when a voice spoke up next to him.

"You were thinking about Sasuke, weren't you?"

Naruto sighed and opened his eyes. He quickly spotted Sai standing next to him. The dark-haired man looked down at Naruto with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah I was thinking about Sasuke." Naruto replied, as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. "I was just thinking about how things could have turned out differently."

"I understand, but you shouldn't dwell on the past. You did the right thing, Sasuke needed to be stopped." Sai said, earning another sigh from Naruto.

"You know for a guy who isn't very good with his emotions, you sure know how to read people." Naruto said, causing Sai to smile.

"Well I do read a lot of books on human emotions. Plus I've always kept a close eye on how people interacted to study their reactions and emotions." Sai explained, as he pulled out a book about how to understand a girl's emotions. "But I always seem to have a hard time reading girl's emotions. Females are very strange."

"Tch, you can say that again." Naruto said with a chuckle. "Well I feel like stretching my legs. Do you wanna spar Sai?"

"Not right now, Naruto. I have a drawing I've been wanting to start, and now is the perfect time to start it." Sai answered, as he pulled out a scroll, a brush, and an ink well.

"Well alright then, I'm gonna see if Choji or Shisui wants to spar." Naruto said before he walked off to find the two other male members of his team.

After searching around, Naruto found Choji sitting underneath a large tree. The Akimichi was riffling through his pack, and pulling out various snack foods. Choji had just opened a bag of chips when Naruto stopped in front of him.

"Hey Choji!" Naruto exclaimed with a large smile.

"Hey Naruto," Choji said before he ate a handful of chips. "What can I do for ya?"

"Nothing I just came by to check up on you." Naruto said, as he sat next to Choji.

"Well that's nice of you Naruto, but I'm fine." Choji said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually," Naruto said, as he quickly looked around to make sure no one was watching them. "I wanted to ask you what happened with Karui."

Choji nearly choked on the chips in his mouth, his entire face burned bright red in embarassment. He gulped and turned his head to see Naruto smirking at him. The blonde jinchuriki's smirk widened, as he scooted closer to Choji.

"So what happened," Naruto continued. "Come on man give me some details."

"I-It's none of your b-buisness." Choji stuttered out, as his face turned an ever brighter shade of red.

"You don't have to tell me everything just give me the basics." Naruto said, trying to convince Choji. "Give me something."

"Why do you want to know so bad?" Choji asked, as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that you two kinda seem like an unlikely couple." Naruto reeled back when Choji suddenly shot him a glare. "What I meant was that you guys hadn't met until we got to Kumo. Then after you two hung out a few times, you end up hooking up before we left Kumo. I'm just a little curious."

"Karui and I didn't 'hook up' before we left." Choji said, making Naruto raise a blonde eyebrow.

"What do you mean you two didn't hook up? She seemed pretty into you when we left." Naruto said in a confused tone.

"I mean we kissed twice, but we never did...you know." Choji explained as he rubbed his arm in embarassment, while his face blushed madly.

"Oh, I see now. So did you two go on any dates or anything?" Naruto asked, causing Choji to shift uncomfortably.

"After you had me drag Karui out of the hotel room, I took her to a couple restaurants. We started talking, and we really hit it off." Choji answered, as he started to feel a little more comfortable. "After that she asked me if I wanted to hang out later that night. I agreed, and that night she showed me around Kumo and we talked some more. At the end of the night, before she left, I asked her out on an actual date."

"WAIT!" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes. "You asked her out!"

"Yeah," Choji replied with a confused look. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I just thought that Karui would be the one to ask you out." Naruto replied, as he scratched his head. The blonde jinchuriki suddenly crossed his legs, and gave Choji his undivided attention. "Sorry for interrupting, please continue."

"Okaaay," Choji said, still slightly confused. "Well I asked her out, and she said yes."

"So what did you guys do?" Naruto asked fully intrigued.

"Nothing too special," Choji answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "I went over to her place, and cooked her dinner."

"You can cook?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, I used to cook for our team all the time when we were on missions. Ino, Shikamaru, and Asuma-sensai all love my cooking." Choji explained, causing Naruto to grin.

"Then you'll have to make me dinner sometime."

"I'll be happy to cook for you guys anytime," Choji said with a smile. "As long as I get to eat some."

"Sounds like a plan," Naruto said returning the smile. "So did you and Karui do anything else on that date?"

"Well after we ate, I took her on a walk through the village. I told her about my life in Konoha, and she told me her life in Kumo." Choji explained, as his face started to turn red again. "A-After walking for a while, we found a spot and watched the sunset. T-Then Karui told me that she really liked me." Choji started to stutter, as his blush deepened. "I kinda got lost in her eyes, and we both started to lean forward. T-Then we k-kissed for a little bit. After we k-kissed I walked her home, and asked her if she wanted to go on a-another date. S-She agreed, and I guess you can k-kinda figure out the rest."

Naruto stifled a chuckle, as he watched Choji stutter in embarassment. He looked like a little kid who just had to retell the most embarrassing moment of his life. His face was so red, Naruto thought that he might pass out. The blonde jinchuriki smiled, and slapped Choji on the back.

"Well good for you man!" Naruto exclaimed. "Even though Karui is a total bitch to me, I can still tell that she's a nice girl. Karui is real tough too, kinda reminds me of Sakura-chan. And damn does she pack a mean punch."

"Thanks Naruto," Choji said with a chuckle. "So is there anything else you wanted."

"Actually I wanted know if you wanted to do a little sparring!" Naruto exclaimed, as he shot to his feet. "I need to blow off a little steam."

"Sorry Naruto, but I'm exhausted from all the walking we've been doing." Choji said, instantly making Naruto deflate. "Maybe some other time."

"Alright," Naruto said in a deflated tone. "Thanks for telling me about you and Karui. I guess I'll go see if Shisui wants to spar."

Choji couldn't help but sweatdrop, as he watched Naruto walk off with his shoulders slumped and his head down. The blonde jinchuriki left Choji to go and find Shisui. Naruto searched for the Uchiha, and found him sitting underneath a tree slightly away from the rest of the group. Shisui appeared to be to be writing something.

"Hey Shisui," Naruto said as he approached the Uchiha. "What are you doing all the way over here?"

"Oh hello Naruto," Shisui said putting what he had been writing down. "I was just writing some mission reports to Hokage-sama."

Naruto picked up one of the pieces of paper, and began to read it. But what Naruto started to read wasn't a mission report, it appeared to be a letter.

"Uh, Shisui this isn't a mission report." Naruto said, as he showed Shisui the paper he had been reading.

"Oh! That's a letter I was writing to Itachi." Shisui explained, as he took the letter back from Naruto. "I've been trying to keep in touch with him, while we're on this mission."

"So has anything happened since we've left the village?" Naruto asked, as he took a seat next to Shisui.

"A few things actually," Shisui answered pulling out a few old letters from his pack. "Apparently the village started construction of the police station last week. We've already got over a dozen officers, but they work out of the Hokage Tower for right now. Itachi says the police force has already managed to cut down on the crime rate in the village. Plus the other shinobi and ANBU are quite happy now that they don't have to deal with petty crimes."

"Wow that's pretty impressive," Naruto commented. "Itachi and Obito must be doing a very good job, so anything else?"

"Let's see," Shisui replied as he read through the old letters. "Well Rin started working at the hospital two weeks ago, and she's being retrained by Tsunade-sama and Shizune."

"Well that's great to hear. I just hope Rin can survive baa-chan's training." Naruto said, as a shiver ran down his spine. "I know she won't be going through the same training Sakura-chan did. But I know how harsh baa-chan can be at times."

"Hmm, what else did Itachi have to say?" Shisui said, as he scanned through the letters. "Apparently Kakashi-sama and Shizune have officially started dating, same thing with Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama."

"Ha, that's no surprise to me." Naruto said with a grin. "I know baa-chan gives ero-sennin a hard time, but I know that he means a lot to her. I just hope that they're happy together. I also kinda had a feeling that Kakashi-sensei and Shizune would hook up too. Shizune always gave Kakashi-sensei these looks and glances. I knew it was just a matter of time before they got together."

"Oh I forgot about this," Shisui said with a smirk as he read a particular letter. "Apparently Itachi found a girl too."

"Really!" Naruto exclaimed wide-eyed. "Who is it?!"

"Let's see," Shisui replied as he read through the letter. "Ah! Here it is, her name is Karin Uzumaki. Hey wait...doesn't that mean she's related to you?"

Naruto chocked on his own breath he heard this. He quickly yanked the letter out of Shisui's hand, and began to read it. The blonde jinchuriki's fists clenched as he continued to read the letter.

"He better not hurt her." Naruto said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Naruto you need to calm down a little. Itachi would never hurt Karin." Shisui reassured Naruto, as he placed a hand his shoulder.

"I know," Naruto said in a quite tone. "I'm just really protective with my precious people. Especially Karin, since I only recently found out that we're related. She's the only living Uzumaki family I have left, she's like a sister to me. So I want to keep her safe."

"You have nothing to worry about Naruto. Itachi will keep her safe." Shisui said with a smile, as he put the old letters away. "Well if there's nothing else, I have to get back to this mission report."

"Actually I wanted to see if we could possibly spar a little." Naruto said, as he stood up. "I haven't really had a chance to practice my moves since I sparred with Gaara back in Suna."

Shisui looked down at the half finished mission report. He then looked back at Naruto, who was grinning down at him. With a sigh Shisui stood back up.

"Ah what the hell, why not? I can always finish those mission reports later." Shisui said with a grin of his own.

"Alright! Follow me, I found a clearing not too far from here!" Naruto cheered, as he sprinted off into the woods.

"Jeez that kid has way too much energy to burn." Shisui said to himself before he followed after Naruto.

* * *

About two minutes later, Naruto stopped in the middle of a large clearing in the woods. Shisui sprinted into the clearing shortly after Naruto did.

"So what are the rules of this sparring session?" Shisui asked as he stood across from Naruto.

"No offensive jutsus, sharingan, rinnegan, or sage mode. Other than that anything is allowed." Naruto said, as he pulled out a kunai. "So do you agree to these terms?"

"Sure," Shisui answered as he rested a hand on his tantō. "I'm ready when you are, Naruto."

Naruto and Shisui stared each other down from opposite ends of the clearing. Naruto tightened the grip around his tantō, while Naruto did the same with his kunai. A sudden wind blew through the clearing. Naruto and Shisui's eyes hardened, as they glared at each other. Suddenly the wind died down, and both shinobi shot forward at an incredible speed.

Uzumaki and Uchiha clashed in the middle of the clearing. Sparks flew as Naruto's kunai struck Shisui's tantō. After the initial clash both Naruto and Shisui jumped backwards. When Naruto was a sufficient distance away, he quickly formed a familiar hand sign.

"**Kage Bunshin no Justsu!**"

Two **Kage Bunshin **appeared on either side of Naruto. Both clones were brandishing their own kunai. Naruto pulled out a second kunai, as he charged Shisui. The Uchiha looked unfazed by the introduction of Naruto's **Kage Bunshin**. The first clone blindly swung his kunai at Shisui, but Shisui saw this coming and ducked underneath the swing. Bringing his tantō up, Shisui stabbed the clone clean through his stomach. The** Kage Bunshin** gasped before it exploded into a cloud of smoke.

Shisui was slightly caught off guard when the second clone burst through the smoke that was created by the first **Kage Bunshin**. But the Uchiha's reflexes were quick. Forming a lightning fast hand sigh, Shisui used a **Shunshin **to teleport away. The **Kage Bunshin **stumbled forward as he swung at open air. Suddenly the **Kage Bunshin **got hit in the head with three shuriken, causing it to pop away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto followed where the shuriken had come from, and spotted Shisui standing in a tree just on the edge of the clearing. The Uchiha was smirking, as he twirled a shuriken around his index finger. A growl escaped Naruto's throat, as his body became encased with golden chakra. With his bijuu mode activated, Naruto charged Shisui.

_"Ah, it looks like he's getting serious now." _Shisui thought, as he dodged a first of pure chakra.

Shisui used another **Shunshin **to dodge a barrage of chakra fists from Naruto. The blonde jinchuriki spun around, and scanned the forest. Suddenly Naruto heard a noise behind him. He quickly spun around to see Shisui charging at him. The Uchiha threw a pair of kunai at Naruto, but a hand of pure chakra caught the kunai before they could reach Naruto. Shisui unseated his tantō, and prepared to swing at Naruto. Panting heavily, the blonde jinchuriki took out his own kunai, and prepared to meet Shisui head on again.

But before the two shinobi clashed, Naruto's vision started to become blurry. Naruto fell to his hands and knees, as the golden chakra disappeared from around his body. The jinchuriki was panting heavily, as sweat dripped from his brow. Naruto could faintly hear Shisui frantically calling out to him. The last thing Naruto felt before he fell unconscious was Shisui's hand on his shoulder, after that everything went completely black.

* * *

When Naruto regained his consciousness, he could feel the tingle of healing chakra and the cool feel of a damp towel on his head. With a groan Naruto cracked his eyes open. He saw Sakura and Ino hovering over him, as their hands glowed green. The rest of his group was gathered around the two medics, as they examined Naruto. But when Sakura saw that Naruto's eyes were open she gasped, and instantly wrapped her arms around him. Naruto could feel a few of her tears land on his shoulder, as she hugged him.

"You had us so worried," Sakura managed to say through her tears of relief. "Shisui just came running back here with you unconscious in his arms. He said you passed out while you two were sparring. You were so pale Naruto."

"H-How long was I out for?" Naruto asked, as he rubbed his throbbing head.

"You were out for about an hour gaki." Anko answered with a worried look. "Pinky is right, you had us all worried half to death."

"Heheh sorry about that." Naruto said with a sheepish smile.

"What happened Naruto? Sakura and Ino couldn't find anything wrong with you." Temari asked, as she crouched next to the blonde jinchuriki.

"Yeah," Sakura said releasing Naruto, and quickly wiping away her tears. "Ino and I didn't find any signs of illness or poison, and nothing appeared to be wrong with your chakra flow, so what happened to you?"

Naruto sighed and lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I don't know exactly myself," Naruto explained as he clenched his fists. "I've just been getting exhausted so easily lately, and I seem to burn through my chakra so fast. Things like this have actually been happening since arrived in Kumo."

"What!" Sakura exclaimed in an angry tone. "Something like this has been happening for almost two weeks, and you're just telling us about this now! You could be in danger Naruto!"

"I know it was stupid of me." Naruto said hanging his head. "I just didn't want to worry you guys."

"Naruto I get that you don't want us to worry, but this could be a very serious problem." Konan said placing her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We can't have you getting injured."

"Are you okay to walk?" Sakura asked with a huff, she was clearly still a little upset. "Because we're only a few hours away from Takigakure, and we'll be able to examine you better there."

"Yeah I'm fine now," Naruto said standing up on shaky legs. "I'll just need to take it easy."

"Well if you're good to travel, we should get going." Ryuuzetsu said, as she put on her pack.

"Actually there's one other thing that's been bothering me." Naruto said placing a hand on his stomach. "I haven't been able to talk to Kurama since we left Kumo."

Everyone in the group gasped, and stopped dead in their tracks.

"What do you mean you can't talk with Kurama?" Choji asked with a shocked look on his face.

"It's just like I said. I don't know if the furball is ignoring me, or if something is blocking our connection, but yeah I haven't talked with him for almost two weeks. I can still access small amounts of his chakra, but it runs out extremely fast and it left me exhausted after I used it." Naruto explained making everyone's eyes widen.

"That's it!" Sakura exclaimed, as she grabbed Naruto's arm. "We're ending this mission early, and taking you back to the village. Something is seriously wrong with you, and we need examine you."

"Sakura-chan we're almost halfway done with this mission, we're not going back." Naruto said in a determined tone. "This mission is essential for me to become Hokage, so I will finish it. All I have to do is take it easy, and once we finish the mission you can examine me all you want."

Sakura's emerald eyes met Naruto's blue eyes. An unspoken conversation went on, as they stared at each other. Sakura saw that Naruto wasn't going to budge on his decision. Sakura released a heavy sigh, and let go of Naruto's arm.

"Fine, we'll finish the mission." Sakura said slinging her pack over her shoulder. "You just better not get hurt."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto said giving Sakura a quick hug. "I promise nothing bad will happen to me."

"You better be right you baka." Sakura said grasping Naruto's hand. "Now let's get going, Takigakure is not too far from here."

With that the rest of the group packed their belongings, and followed Naruto and Sakura back onto the path towards Takigakure.

* * *

(3 Hours Later; 5:00 p.m.)

After three hours of walking, Naruto's group spotted the gates to Takigakure ahead of them. The village was centered around a massive tree that towered over the surrounding forest. As the group approached the gates several shinobi dropped down in front of them.

"State your names and business." The closest guard said, as he halted the group.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I am a Konoha shinobi, and I'm here on a mission directly from the Hokage. May I speak with your village head, Shibuki?" Naruto asked as the group showed the guards their identification papers.

The guards took the papers from Naruto's group, and gave them all a look over. After eyeing the group for a few moments one of the guards nodded, and the village gates opened.

"You may enter, but you must wait until we've notified Shibuki-sama." The guard said leading Naruto's group into the village. "Just don't cause any trouble, and remember you're being constantly monitored."

With that warning the guards all disappeared, leaving Naruto's group alone.

"Come on Naruto, we need to do a better examination on you." Sakura said dragging Naruto off towards an inn. The pinkette was followed closely behind by Ino and Hinata. "We don't have long before the guards return to take you to Shibuki. So we have to get as much done as possible right now."

"Well I guess that leaves the rest of use to do our own thing." Shisui said, as he scanned around the village. "I'm gonna look around a little, and see if I can find anything interesting."

"I'm gonna do some training, anyone else wanna join me?" Tenten asked the rest of the group.

"Sure I'll go." Temari replied resting a hand on her hip. "I need to work on some of my jutsus."

"I too will join you." Sai said, as he walked up to Temari and Tenten. "I haven't had much time to train, while on this mission. So it will be nice to practice some of my techniques."

"Well let's find a good place to train then." Tenten said walking off with Temari and Sai walking beside her.

"I guess I can see if this village's academy needs any assistance." Konan said spotting the academy across the street. "Do any of you wish to join me?"

"I'll go with you." Ryuuzetsu answered with a smile. "It had so much fun helping those kids in Oto, I'd like to do something like that again."

"That's great to hear." Konan said smiling at Ryuuzetsu. "Now let's go see if they could use our assistance."

"Well I guess that just leaves you and me big guy." Anko said with a grin. "How about we find something to eat, because I'm starving!"

"Sounds like a plan," Choji said with a massive smile. "I see a place across the street that looks pretty good."

"You're reading my mind buddy! Let's get some grub!" Anko cheered, as she walked towards the restaurant with Choji in tow.

In a tree just outside the village walls, a hooded figure watched Naruto's group disperse. The figure had an evil smirk on his face, when he saw Naruto be dragged off by Sakura.

"Well, well looks like the dobe finally hooked up with Sakura. It also looks like he's got a few other girls with him as well, interesting." The figure said as a gust of wind displaced the hood covering his head, revealing a pair of sharingan eyes. "Now that the experimental poison I took from Orochimaru's lab is in your system all I have to do is wait. Over time the poison will continue to block the Kyuubi and you. It will also mess with your chakra reserves, making you run out of chakra much quicker than usual and makes it take longer to replenish your chakra. The poison will even affect his nature energy gathering for his sage mode. It's just a matter of time before I get my revolution Naruto, I'll enjoy killing you and all the other kage."

Taking one last look at Naruto the figure formed a hand sign, and disappeared from the tree in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later)

"Damnit!" Sakura cursed as the green chakra faded from her hands. "I can't find what's wrong with you Naruto. It doesn't help that I don't know exactly what we're dealing with."

"I can't pick anything out either." Ino said, as the green healing chakra dissipated from her hands as well. "Whatever is affecting you is something we've never encountered before."

"Hinata, do you see anything wrong?" Sakura asked the Hyuuga, who had her Byakugan activated.

"I see nothing out of the ordinary." Hinata said with a sigh, as she deactivated her Byakugan. "Although it looked like it was taking his chakra reserves a long time to refill."

"That's strange," Sakura said rubbing her chin. "Well have to wait until we get back to Konoha to do a more thorough examination. Maybe shishu will have an idea as to what going with Naruto."

"I sure hope so I-" Ino was cut off when a few knocks were heard at the door. "I guess I'll get that."

Ino got up and opened to door. Standing in the doorway was one of the guards from earlier.

"Hello, I'm here to escort Uzumaki-san. He's to meet with Shibuki-sama immediately."

"Alright Naruto go meet with Shibuki, and do your business." Sakura said ushering Naruto towards the door.

"If you'll please follow me Uzumaki-san." The guard said walking down the hall.

After a silent walk through the small village, Naruto eventually found himself at the village head's residence near the back of the village. The guard lead Naruto through the residence, stopping in front of set of double doors. The guard raised his hand, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A voice called out from inside the room.

The guard opened the doors, and led Naruto inside the room. The blonde jinchuriki spotted Shibuki sitting at desk, reading a scroll. The brown-haired man looked up from the scroll, and smiled when he saw Naruto.

"AH! Naruto it's been a while!" Shibuki said gesturing to the seats in front of him. "Please take a seat."

"Thanks Shibuki," Naruto said with a smile of his own, as he sat down in the seat.

"You're dismissed," Shibuki said to the guard. The guard bowed, and walked out of the room. "Now Naruto what can I do for you?"

"I'm on a mission from the Hokage. I've been tasked with going to each of the shinobi villages with bijuu, and checking on their current situation." Naruto explained to Shibuki.

"Okay, well then let's get started we have much to discuss." Shibuki said pulling out several scrolls.

Fours hours later Shibuki had finished filling Naruto in on everything that had been happening in the village. Naruto was half asleep by the time Shibuki had finished.

"Well that's pretty much everything." Shibuki said snapping Naruto to attention. "Is there anything you need to know Naruto."

"Actually do you know where Fū is? I need to speak with her." Naruto asked earning a sad look from Shibuki.

"I'm sorry Naruto Fū has been dead for quite some time. She was captured by the Akatsuki, and had her bijuu extracted." Shibuki said with a sigh. "I know most of the villagers despised Fū, but I always liked her. She had spunk, and loved to make friends. Actually she was a lot like you Naruto."

"She hasn't come back to village? Then I'll have to find her." Naruto said standing up from his seat.

"Wait, Naruto what are you talking about?" Shibuki asked with a confused look.

"No time to explain!" Naruto called out as he ran out of the room.

_"I have to find her quick before she does something stupid!_" Naruto thought as he ran out of the village.

Naruto stopped running just outside of the village. He quickly sat down, and started to gather nature energy. But Naruto immediately felt that something was off. He could tell that he was gathering nature energy at a much slower rate, and he was gathering less of it than usual.

_"Shit! What ever is wrong with me is also affecting my sage mode." _Naruto thought as he tried to concentrate on gathering nature energy. Eventually , after twice the normal amount if time, Naruto entered sage mode. The blonde jinchuriki began to search for Fū's chakra. He found it almost immediately, and she wasn't too far away. Using his sage mode enhanced speed, Naruto took off after Fū.

Following Fū's trail, Naruto found himself at a secluded waterfall. The water was clear, and the air was clean. Naruto scanned for Fū, and found her sitting with her feet in the water as she stared at her own reflection. Naruto slowly approached Fū so that he wouldn't startle her, he stopped just behind Fū

"Hey," Naruto said quietly touching Fū's shoulder. The mint-haired girl gasped, and quickly spun around to face Naruto. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Oh, it's you the Kyuubi jinchuriki." Fū said with a smile. "What was your name again?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, but Naruto's grin quickly faded. "Why are you all the way out here Fū?"

Fū sighed and turned back to stare at her reflection. She looked to be in deep thought, as she gazed into the water.

"I don't know what to do." Fū said after a few moments. "Chōmei isn't sealed inside me anymore, so I should be able to go back to the village. But I'm afraid that they'll still hate me even if I don't have Chōmei sealed in me. I want to go back to the village, but I just have this feeling that everyone will still resent me."

"I know how you feel." Naruto said with a sympathetic look. "I went through the same problem in my village."

"You did?" Fū asked turning back to face Naruto again.

"Yeah I did. I was hated by most of the villagers. But I persevered, and eventually won the villagers over." Naruto said making Fū's eye widen.

"You were able to make the villagers stop hating you?" Fū asked with a skeptical look.

"It took a long time, but yes I did eventually get the villagers to like me." Naruto answered with a smile. "And I know if you persevere, and show them how awesome you are, you can eventually get the villagers to like you too."

"You really think I can?" Fū asked with a hopeful look.

"I know you can, you just have to stick with it, and let anything drag you down." Naruto replied making Fū smile.

"Thanks Naruto that actually helped a lot." Fū said as she stood up. "I think I'll head back to the village, I'm sure Shibuki will be shocked to see me. Oh, maybe I should play a prank on him for old times sake!"

"Wait Fū before you head back I have something I need to tell you." Naruto said as he grabbed Fū's shoulder.

"What is it Naruto?" Fū asked with a confused look.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked Fū in the eyes.

"Chōmei wants to be sealed back inside you." Naruto said making Fū's eyes widen. "He wants you to be his jinchuriki again."

Fū couldn't even speak as her mind began to race. Should she give Chōmei another chance, or should she try to move on. Fū didn't know what to say, as Naruto waited for her answer.

* * *

**I figured this was a good stopping point for now. Well a lot happened this chapter. The group finally reached Takigakure, more was revealed about Naruto's condition, and ****Fū** **has finally been introduced. Next chapter will have the ****Fū** **lemon, and pick up right where this one left off so look forward to that. So what did you guys think? Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW THEY MOTIVATE ME TO WRITE NEW CHAPTERS, and PM ideas you have for the story, or if you just wanna chat. And again sorry about the wait for this ****chapter, I've just been super busy lately. So until next time, I'm outta here.**

**P.S. I GRADUATED HIGH SCHOOL! YEAH! I'm finally done! I'm a little nervous about starting college next semester, but I'm confident I'll ****adjust. So wish me luck you guys ;)**


	23. Chapter 23 The Nanabi

***Sheepishly steps out* H-Hey guys it's been a while, heheh. *Dodges various thrown objects* Yeah, I kinda deserved that. I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to come out. I've just been busy with several other things in my life, mainly getting ready for college, and some days I just have no motivation to write. Plus I have *Deep sigh* three other stories that I have to try and regularly update as well as this one. So sometimes one of my stories might not be updated for a while, but fret not I will be finishing all of my stories. Well that's enough apologizing for now, let's get to the fic. One quick thing before I jump into the chapter. I want to thank you all once again for your continued patience and support of this story. Because of you guys we're almost at 700 follows/favorites, are getting close to 500 reviews. Thank you all for making this story as popular as it is. Now with that out of the way, let's really get to the fic this time.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters :(**

* * *

"Wait Fū before you head back I have something I need to tell you." Naruto said as he grabbed Fū's shoulder.

"What is it Naruto?" Fū asked with a confused look.

Naruto took a deep breath and looked Fū in her orange eyes.

"Chōmei wants to be sealed back inside you." Naruto said making Fū's eyes widen. "He wants you to be his jinchuriki again."

Fū stared at Naruto with wide eyes. Her mouth was agape, as she began to sputter incoherently. The former jinchuriki had no idea what to say, as she continued to stare at Naruto. Her mind began to race, and she tried to comprehend the information she had just heard. Fū blinked several times, and a few moments later she released a heavy sigh.

"I really don't know what to say Naruto." Fū answered, as her shoulders sagged.

"That's understandable, because this is a very big decision for you to make." Naruto said, patting Fū on the shoulder. "I'll let you think it over for a bit."

Flashing Fū a quick smile, Naruto jumped out of the clearing to give Fū time to think. Alone once again, Fū groaned and walked back over to the small pond she had been soaking her feet in. Fū sat down and put her feet back into the water. She sighed and ran her fingers through her mint green hair. What should she do? She didn't have a bad relationship with the bijuu that used sealed inside her, they mainly did their own things. But because the bijuu had been sealed inside her it caused her to be resented by the people in her village. She was an outcast, and lived a hard life because of the bijuu. But now that Chōmei was no longer sealed inside her, she could possibly start over and live a normal life.

Fū looked at her reflection in the water with an estranged look. What if her village still didn't accept her, even when she didn't have a demon sealed inside her? Then she would no place to go. Fū's eyes dropped and a sad look spread across her face, as she remembered how coldly the villagers used to treat her. She then remembered Naruto's words. How he was able to win over the people in his village, and eventually become loved. But Naruto was a war hero, and had saved his village several times. Fū hadn't saved her village from certain destruction, and she might be decent shinobi but she was no hero like Naruto. Fū couldn't decide on what path to choose, both of her option had pros and cons. Whatever decision Fū made would change her life for better or worse. However Fū was shaken from her thoughts by a voice on the other side of the pond.

"Boy do I know that look very well." Naruto said with a slight chuckle. Fū looked up to see the blonde jinchuriki sitting across from her, on the other side of the small pond. "I'd get the same look on my face whenever the people in my village called me a 'demon.' You know, you and I are actually very similar." Naruto said with a toothy grin, causing Fū to raise an eyebrow. "I bet you pulled a bunch of pranks when you were younger to get attention, am I right?" Naruto asked, making Fū's eyes widen. A sad smile spread across Naruto's face, as he stared at his own reflection in the water. "Back then any attention, no matter how bad it was, was good enough for me."

Naruto suddenly stood up and walked across the water towards Fū. The blonde jinchuriki sat down next to Fū, and smiled at her. Fū was amazed by Naruto's deep blue eyes. There was no hint of sadness or anger in them. Only a comforting warmth that made Fū's heart flutter. Naruto wrapped his arm around Fū and pulled her close. Fū stiffened at first, but she eventually relaxed and actually moved closer to Naruto.

"I persevered through all the hate, and eventually I made friends." Naruto said, remembering his days in the academy. "The first person to really treat me like an actual person was one of my academy teachers, Iruka-sensei. He was like a father to me."

"Yeah it was the same for me and Shibuki." Fū admitted, a small smile spreading across her face. "Everyone in the village treated me like crap except for Shibuki. He always looked out for me, and made sure that I was taken care of." Fū sighed and looked back to the water. "Like you and Iruka, Shibuki was like the father that I never had. But he was so damn overprotective. I was usually kept isolated, and was rarely allowed to leave the village."

"Really, but I thought you were a shinobi? Some of your missions had to outside of the village." Naruto said with a surprised look.

"Those were the only times I was allowed out of the village, and even then the mission had to be pre-approved by Shibuki." Fū explained with a huff, brushing a few mint green locks of hair out of her eyes. "Anyways most of the missions I received were local, so I was always close by. Plus I know for a fact that Shibuki always sent a few shinobi to trail me, and make sure that I was alright."

"Wow seems like Shibuki really cares for you." Naruto said, earning a smile from Fū

"Yeah, I guess he really does." Fū said fondly, as she stared at her reflection in the water.

"Then don't you think you should go back to the village, and show him that you're still alive? I'm sure that he'd be overjoyed to see you." Naruto suggested, causing Fū to sigh heavily.

"I know that he'd be happy to see me, but since I...you know...died." Fū trailed off at the unpleasant reminder. Noticing this, Naruto gently squeezed Fū's shoulder, reassuring that she was alive and well now. "If I returned to the village, he'd never leave me out of his sight. I'd have no freedom, and right now I have a chance to live my life the way I want to, without any restrictions. I just don't want to feel like I'm in a cage the rest of my life."

"I think I have a way solve your problems." Naruto said, causing Fū's head to snap towards him.

"You do?!" Fū exclaimed, grabbing onto Naruto's orange jacket. "Tell me!"

"I told you that Chōmei wanted to be sealed back inside you." Naruto explained, causing Fū to nod as she listened intently. "Well you if let Chōmei be sealed back inside you, and you show Shibuki that the both of you can work together he might give you more freedom to leave the village."

Fū bit her bottom as she mulled what Naruto had said over. It was a pretty good idea, and she did want to go back to her old village. But there was one glaring problem with Naruto's plan. The villagers would still despise her if the bijuu was sealled back inside her. As if sensing her thoughts, Naruto smiled and patted Fū's shoulder.

"Don't worry about the villagers." Naruto said in a calm voice, making Fū's eyes widen. "Like I said you have to persevere through the hate, and show the villagers why they should like you. Don't succumb to the hatred and stoop to their level. Just keep working at it, and you'll eventually earn their respect and trust. People can change Fū, and especially after this war I think people's view on the bijuu will change. You just have to stay strong."

"You're right," Fū said as she looked back her reflection. She stared at her reflection for a moment before her head snapped up, a large grin on her face. "Yeah! You're right! I'm strong! I can deal with the villagers! I'll show them all that I'm a great kunoichi, and that I'm fucking awesome!" Shooting to her feet, Fū grabbed Naruto's hand. With a spring in her step the kunoichi started to drag Naruto back to the village. "Time to say hi to Shibuki!" Fū exclaimed, as she raced back towards the village with Naruto in tow.

A pair of eyes watched Fū drag Naruto through the forest back towards Takigakure. Anko smirked as she watched Naruto stumble behind Fū, as she speed through the woods. The snake mistress had watched most of the scene from her vantage point. She sat on a tree branch, with one leg dangling over the side, above the small pond Fū had been sitting at. Originally Anko had went to find Naruto after Sakura had found out that he had run off. The pink-haired kunoichi was furious at Naruto for leaving without telling any of them, but she was also worried sick that something might happen to him. So she sought out Anko and asked her to track down Naruto. Anko agreed and immediately started to search for the missing blonde.

It didn't take Anko very long to find Naruto's trail, he wasn't exactly trying to cover his tracks. But be must have been using his Sage Mode, because he gotten a considerable distance from the village in a short span of time. After tracking Naruto's trail for about twenty-five minutes, Anko stumbled across a secluded waterfall. There she spotted the Naruto conversing with small, tanned girl. Deciding to do a little eavesdropping, Anko quietly scaled a nearby tree. Once she was in her vantage point Anko carefully listened to what was being said. Anko choked up a little when Naruto recalled how he used to be treated by the villagers. But Anko was impressed by Naruto's linguistic skills.

"That gaki is a damn silver-tongued devil." Anko said with a smirk, as she dropped back to the ground. "Well better get back, don't want to miss the show. Pinkie is gonna have your ass when you get back kid." Anko snickered as she leisurely strolled back to Takigakure.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later)

"Man I can't believe that Naruto guy is here." A gate guard said, twirling a kunai around his index finger.

"Yeah, he's a friggin war hero, what's he doing here in our village? Plus he's got all those other people with him as well." Another guard said, as he lazily turned the page of a the book he was reading. "You'd think he'd be kickin back and relaxin."

"I don't know why he's here, but-" The first guard stopped when he heard the sounds of approaching footsteps. He stopped twirling his kunai, and held it firmly in his grasp. "Wait, I hear someone approaching, and fast too."

"Yeah, I heard it too." The second guard said, putting his book down and resting a hand on the sword strapped to his back.

Both guards prepared themselves for whatever was approaching. But what burst out of the woods was not something they were expecting. The guards went wide-eyed as they watched Fū dragging an exhausted Naruto Uzumaki towards the village gates. Fū didn't slow down at all as she sped past the guards, flashing the guards a quick grin as she ran by. Both guards' jaws were slack as they watched the mint-haired girl run into the village.

"Was that Fū?" The first guard asked in utter disbelief. "And was she dragging Naruto?"

"That can't be, Fū's been dead for almost a year now." The second guard said, rubbing his eyes. "We must be seeing things."

"Yeah, you're probably right." The first guard said, as he scratched his head. "Man we need to get some more sleep, these late night shifts are fuckin with our heads."

"Amen to that." The second guard said with a nod, as he opened his book back up.

"Fū can you slow down?" Naruto panted, as Fū barreled through the village. "We've been running for over ten minutes straight!"

"Come on you should have more stamina than this!" Fū exclaimed with a childish grin. "You're a jinchuriki still, so you should have even more energy than me!"

"Yeah, you'd think." Naruto said quietly, looking off to the side.

"You say something?" Fū asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later." Naruto answered, earning a shrug from the girl who was still dragging him through Takigakure.

After few more minutes, and more than a couple disbelieving looks from the villagers, Fū and Naruto had arrived at Shibuki's home. Fū waved at the shocked guards, as she casually strolled past them towards Shibuki's office. Arriving at the door to Shibuki's office, Fū reached out and knocked on the door. A grin was plastered on Fū's face as she waited for Shibuki to call them in.

"Come in!" Shibuki's voice rang out from behind the door.

Fū's grin widened as she burst into the room, Naruto following closely behind her. The sudden intrusion shocked Shibuki, and he just stared at two of them wide-eyed for a few moments. Eventually Shibuki's brain fully processed what he was seeing. He let out a sharp gasp as he stared at the mint-haired girl in front of him. Fū gave Shibuki a toothy grin, as she waved at him.

"Hey Shibuki! Did you miss me!?" Fū asked cheerfully, just as Shibuki stood up from his seat.

"Fū? Is that really you?" Shibuki asked, as he rubbed his eyes. He slowly walked up to Fū, and touched her shoulder. "I'm not under some kind of genjutsu, or something?"

"Nope, I'm really here. I'm alive and kicking," Fū replied. The kunoichi squeaked in surprise when Shibuki pulled her in for a tight hug.

"How is this possible?" Shibuki asked, fighting off tears. He held Fū closely, still not fully convinced that she was here in front of him. "You died, we...we found your body. The Akatsuki had captured you, and extracted the Nanabi from you."

"You can thank that knucklehead." Fū said, gesturing to Naruto. "He brought me back to life, along with all the other dead jinchuriki."

"You did this? You brought Fū back to life?" Shibuki asked Naruto, earning a nod from the blonde. The Takigakure leader released Fū, and pulled Naruto into a hug instead. "Thank you Naruto. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"It was nothing." Naruto said, patting Shibuki's back. "I figured that all the jinchuriki deserved a second chance."

"Again I thank you." Shibuki said, releasing Naruto from the hug. He then turned back to face Fū. "I'm so glad that you're back. But after what happened with the Akatsuki, I'll have to watch you even more closely. To make sure that something like that never happens again."

"*Sigh* I was afraid that you were gonna say something like that." Fū said, earning a confused look from Shibuki. "Shibuki, I seriously debated on whether or not I should come back to the village. The only reason I'm here is because Naruto convinced me to come back. Before I was captured by the Akatsuki I felt like I was living in a cage. You had men constantly watching over me, and I was never allowed to leave the village. The only time I felt truly free was when you allowed me to participate in the Chunnin Exams."

"But I was just doing that to protect you." Shibuki reasoned, walking up to Fū. "And look what happened when I left you unattended. You were captured by the Akatsuki and killed!"

"If they did't find me after the Chunnin Exams, they would have just found me in the village!" Fū shot back, glaring at Shibuki. "You have no idea how dangerous the Akatsuki was. You know what they did to Konoha just to get to Naruto, they would have done the same here to capture me."

"But Fū I just want to keep you safe." Shibuki said, placing his hand on Fū's shoulder. "I care about you, and I don't want anything else to happen to you."

"What if I can prove to you that I can protect myself? That I'll be safe, even if you don't watch me 24/7" Fū suggested, causing Shibuki to quirk an eyebrow.

"Oh, and how do you plan on doing that?" Shibuki asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm gonna have the Nanabi sealed back inside me." Fū said, causing Shibuki's eyes to widen in shock. "I'll work with him, and we'll become a team. You've heard how strong Naruto has become now that he is working with the Kyuubi. Imagine how strong I can become if Chōmei and I work together. With the power of a bijuu on my side, I'll be fine on my own."

"I thought that you could already use the Nanabi's power?" Shibuki asked with a confused look.

"That's not entirely true." Fū admitted, as she rubbed her arm. "Chōmei and I usually just minded our own business, and we rarely talked. He would only let me use his power when I really needed it, and even then it wasn't his full power. If I was able to use all of Chōmei's power I'd be so much stronger than I used to be."

"You keep saying 'Chōmei,' is that the Nanabi's actual name?" Shibuki asked, earning a nod from Fū. "*Sigh* What spired this on?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Fū replied with a chuckle, as Naruto scratched the back of his head in embarassment.

"I see," Shibuki said as he rubbed his chin. "Will you be able to train Fū, Naruto?"

"I'm sorry but I won't be able to train Fū personally, but I know someone in Kumogakure who will be able to train her." Naruto answered, causing Fū's eyes to light up.

"Who is it?!" Fū asked in an excited tone.

"He's the Hachibi jinchuriki. His name is Killer Bee." Naruto said, as he scratched his chin. "But let me warn me, Bee is a little weird."

"I think I've heard of him." Shibuki said with a nod. "He's the younger of the Raikage, correct?"

"Yes, and I can get a message to him when we leave. I'm sure he'd be happy to train a fellow jinchuriki." Naruto explained, smiling at Fū. "He trained me, and helped me unlock all of Kurama's power. I'm positive he'll be able to do the same with you."

"So can I do it?" Fū asked, brimming with excitement.

Shibuki looked at the kunoichi, and saw that she was nearly bouncing in anticipation. He truly didn't want to see Fū hurt again, but maybe it was time to start giving her more freedom. Especially if she could harness the full power of a bijuu. Shibuki sighed before he smiled at Fū.

"I will allow it, the Nanabi will be resealed within you." Shibuki said, causing Fū to let out a happy cheer. Fū ran up to both Naruto and Shibuki, and gave them both a tight hug. The Takigakure leader waited for Fū to calm down before he continued. "...And if you prove to me that you can control the Nanabi's power, and the both of you can work together. I'll allow you to take missions outside of the village, and give you more freedom to do as you wish."

"Thank you Shibuki!" Fū exclaimed, as she let out a sigh of relief. "I won't let you down, I will show you that I can protect myself."

"I look forward to it." Shibuki said, smiling at the girl he viewed as a younger sister.

"Naruto can you Kurama contact Chōmei, and tell him that I want him to be sealed back inside me?" Fū asked, still brimming with excitement.

"That's the thing, I kinda can't right now." Naruto admitted, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm having problems talking with Kurama, so I can't get him to relay info to the other bijuu."

"What do you-" Fū started, but she was cut off by Shibuki.

"That won't be a problem Naruto." Shibuki said, causing Fū's head to snap to face him. "I've had a few of my men monitoring the Nanabi ever since the war ended. We know were it is. So we can bring you to him tomorrow, and have him sealed back inside you."

"That sounds great, I'm gonna get to bed right away! Is my room still the same?" Fū asked, causing a sad smile to spread across Shibuki's face.

"I haven't touched anything in your room since you left for the Chunnin exams." Shibuki said, wiping away tears that were forming in his eyes. "After what happened to you, I could never force myself to go in there."

"Nothing like that will ever happen again, I can promise you that." Fū said softly, as she gently squeezed Shibuki's shoulder. "I'm here now, and I'm to stay."

"Thanks Fū, now why don't you get some rest." Shibuki suggested, making Fū smile before she walked off to her room.

When Fū had left the room, Shibuki turned to face Naruto. The blonde jinchuriki was watching Fū leave with a smile on his face. Shibuki walked up Naruto, and gently grasped his shoulder.

"I can't thank you enough for brining Fū back Naruto." Shibuki said sincerely, causing Naruto to chuckle.

"No need to thank me Shibuki, I'm always happy to help." Naruto said, waving dismissively. "Well I better get back to my team, they're all probably worried sick."

"One more thing before you go Naruto." Shibuki said, stopping Naruto before he left. "Take good care of Fū."

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, giving Shibuki a confused look. "Shouldn't you be the one taking care of her."

"That's not what I meant." Shibuki said, as he chuckled lightly. "I can tell that Fū has taken a real liking to you. So if she tries anything take good care of her, and be gentle. Fū is not a little girl anymore, so I cannot stop her if she wants to be intimate with someone."

"O-Oh," Naruto said as his cheeks burned red. "I-I understand, well I'm leaving now."

With those last words, Naruto bolted out of the room, his whole body hot in embarassment. Shibuki couldn't help but burst out laughing, as he watched the nervous boy sprint out of his office. After Naruto left, Shibuki decided to call it a night. He smiled as he settled into his bed. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later)

Naruto arrived at the inn his team was staying at, slightly winded. He asked the concierge, and found out which rooms his team was using. The girls and boys had decided to split three rooms amongst themselves. All the boys occupied one room, while the girls were split between two separate rooms. Deciding to check on the guys first, Naruto made his way towards the room the boys were in. Find the right room, Naruto knocked on the door. After a few moments, a very tired, looking Sai answered the door.

"Oh, hello Naruto." Sai said, as he stretched his back.

Naruto observed Sai with an observant eye. Sai looked exhausted, and he appeared to be slouching slightly. Naruto also noticed several bruises and small cuts scattered across Sai's body.

"Damn, it looks like you got your pastey ass kicked Sai." Naruto commented, as he stared at Sai wide-eyed.

"Training was '_intense_' earlier." Sai said, as he rubbed his sore arm. "Especially since Temari-san and Tenten-san insisted on sparring with me. They're both incredibly strong, so I had a tough time keeping up with them." Sai winced in pain after he shifted uncomfortably. "Then Temari-san and Tenten-san started arguing, and things started to escalate rather quickly. They eventually started fighting, and it was getting rather dangerous. So I had to step in and try to stop them. That was easier said than done, but I eventually got them to stop. Lucky Sakura was able to heal the worst of my injuries."

"Sorry about that buddy." Naruto said, patting Sai's shoulder. The pale man gasped in pain at the sudden contact. "Shit, sorry about that Sai."

"It's quite alright, I know it was an accident." Sai said, as he rolled his shoulder. "Is there anything else you needed, Naruto?"

"Are Choji and Shisui doing alright?" Naruto asked, poking his head into the room.

"Yes, Shisui-san is finishing his reports for Kakashi-sama, and Choji-san was writing a letter to Karui-san." Sai answered, just as Choji and Shisui turned to wave at Naruto.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on the girls now. You guys get some rest, because we'll be departing shortly after Chōmei is sealed back inside Fū." Naruto explained, earning a nod from everyone in the room.

Naruto left the guy's room, and searched for the rooms that his girls were staying in. After searching for a few minutes, he found the rooms side by side. He knocked on the first door, and after a few moments Konan opened the door. Like Sai, Konan look physically drained. Her eyes were tired, and her hair was a mess.

"Wow Konan-chan you look like you had a rough day." Naruto commented, giving Konan a chaste kiss.

"Yeah, Ryuuzetsu and I had a rough day at the academy." Konan said with a smile, brushing some loose hair out of her face. "The instructors were behind with a lot of their lessons. So they had Ryuuzetsu and I help them catch up. Then they had us assist in several demo stations for the students. It was a rather eventful day for the both of us."

"Where's Ryuuzetsu-chan?" Naruto asked, looking past Konan.

"Oh, she's already asleep." Konan answered with a chuckle. "She passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow."

"Is that Naruto-kun?" Tenten asked, poking her head into the doorway. The kunoichi had a few bandages on her face, and several bruises lined her arms. "It's so good to see you!"

"Hey Tenten-chan!" Naruto said, giving Tenten a quick kiss. "Sai told me that you and Temari got in a fight earlier."

"That bitch started it!" Temari yelled from the other side of the room. Like Tenten, Temari had bandages on several spot across her face and bruises on various parts of her body. Naruto also noticed another crack in Temari's fan.

_"She tapped Kurama's chakra again?" _Naruto thought, as he stared at Tenten in surprise. _"Her and Sakura-chan are the only girls who have been able to do that so far."_

"No, you started it when you said my hair was stupid! Then you had the fucking gall to tears up one of my scrolls with one your stupid wind jutsus!" Tenten yelled back, as she glared at Temari.

"Well you put another damn crack in my fucking fan! I'm gonna have to get a new one soon!" Temari yelled, shooting to her feet.

"It's not my fault that I'm stronger than you." Tenten said with a smug look, as she crossed her arms.

"You're just lucky that you can use Kurama's chakra! If I could use that, and get a fucking power boost I would so kick your ass!" Temari exclaimed, butting heads with Tenten.

"You want to go sandy crotch!" Tenten yelled, reaching for one of her scrolls.

"Let's do this you weapons whore!" Temari exclaimed, grabbing for her fan.

_"Shit, I better stop this before they destroy half the inn." _Naruto thought, as he prepared to create a **Kage Bunshin**.

"WILL YOU BOTH SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ryuuzetsu screamed, shooting upright in her bed. She was panting, as she glared at Tenten and Temari with wild eyes. "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO FUCKING SLEEP!"

"Jeez, what crawled into her panties?" Tenten mumbled, as she sat down.

"Yeah, the fucks her problem?" Temari grumbled, sitting next to Tenten.

"Good, NOW KEEP QUIET!" Ryuuzetsu exclaimed, rolling onto her side and placing her pillow on top of her head.

"Holy shit, I've never seen Ryuuzetsu-chan so pissed." Naruto said quietly, earning a nod from Konan.

"Yes that was quite surprising. Her and Hinata are usually the quiet ones." Konan agreed, turning back to Naruto.

"Well I better check on the other girls. Just be ready to leave tomorrow, because we're departing shortly after Chōmei is resealed inside Fū." Naruto said, as he quickly walked into the room and gave Temari and Ryuuzetsu a quick kiss. "Good night girls."

"Goodnight Naruto!" All the girls said in unison, even Ryuuzetsu who rolled over to give Naruto a tired smile before he left.

Naruto quietly closed the door, and walked over to the adjacent room where the rest of his girls were staying. Before Naruto even knocked on the door her could sense evil presence coming from within the room. Naruto had a good feeling he knew what was the source of the overpowering dark aura, because her had experienced it numerous times throughout his life. Reaching a shaky hand out, Naruto gently knocked on the door. He was surprised when the door slowly opened by itself. Naruto peered inside the room, and he immediately saw Sakura sitting on the end of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. The pinkette was glaring at Naruto. The jinchuriki quickly spotted several ticks that he noticed Sakura would often display. The subtle twitch of her left eye, the clenching of her fists on her arms, the rapid tapping of her right foot, and the vein that throbbed on her forehead. All telltale signs that pointed to one conclusion. Sakura Haruno was officially pissed off.

"H-Hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said nervously as he stepped into the room.

"Naruto," Sakura said in a disturbingly calm voice. "Take a seat."

"I-If you'll just let me explain." Naruto tried to defend himself, but a slight growl from Sakura cut him off.

"Take. A. Seat." Sakura said a little more forcefully, gesturing to the chair in front of her.

Deciding it was best to just accept his fate, Naruto slowly walked over to the chair Sakura was pointing to. Naruto nervously sat down in the chair, and awaited for whatever Sakura had planned. He gulped when Sakura slowly stood up from her seat on the bed, and started to walk up to him. As Sakura made her way over, Naruto noticed Anko sitting on the windowsill smirking at him. Turning his head Naruto spotted Ino and Hinata on the other side of the room trying to act like they weren't paying attention. But he could tell that they were both secretly watching what was happening. Sakura stopped in front of Naruto and took a deep breath.

"Naruto, care to explain to me WHY YOU LEFT WITHOUT TELLING ANY OF US!" Sakura screamed, causing Naruto to flinch at her sudden exclamation. "I SWEAR TO KAMI IF YOU LEFT TO HOOK UP WITH SOME RANDOM BOOTY CALL, I WILL KICK YOUR ASS TO KONOHA AND BACK TWICE!" Naruto said nothing, as he recovered from Sakura literally yelling his face. "WELL?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!"

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said, holding up his hands defensively. "I went to find Fū."

"Fū? So you did run off to fuck some random chick!" Sakura roared, cocking her fist back.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Naruto yelled frantically, as he waved his arms. "Let me explain!"

"You have five seconds!" Sakura said, lowering her fist.

"Fū is a jinchuriki like me. She wasn't in the village, so I went to find her and bring her back." Naruto explained, causing Sakura to calm down. "I managed to convince her to come back to the village, and Chōmei is to be resealed inside her tomorrow. I left without telling anyone, because I had to leave quickly before she did anything stupid."

"Okay!" Sakura said cheerfully, doing a complete one-eighty. She leaned forward and kissed Naruto's cheek. "I'm glad you're back safe and sound. Just please let one of us know before you run off next time, I was worried sick."

Naruto watched Sakura walk back to the bed with look of utter disbelief. Did that really just happen, was he really still alive or had Sakura punched his head clean off and he was in the after life. There was no way that he had gotten off scot free.

"What the fuck just happened?" Naruto whispered to himself. He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone whispered in his ear.

"Mmm, looks like she's having mood swings again." Anko purred in Naruto's ear. "Shame, I was really enjoying the show."

"You're a fucking sadist." Naruto said quietly, as Anko licked his ear.

"And you love that about me." Anko whispered hotly into his ear, sending a shiver down Naruto's spine.

"Damn it, you know me too well." Naruto said, giving Anko a kiss.

"I would suggest we sneak off to do some naughty things, but miss prissy pants over there would throw a fit." Anko purred, nibbling on Naruto's ear. "But we'll have some alone time eventually."

"Anko! Stop dry humping Naruto's arm and get some rest!" Sakura yelled, earning a smirk from Anko.

"Anything for you, _mistress_." Anko whispered the last words so that only Naruto and Sakura could hear.

"Don't call me that in public." Sakura hissed, as her face turned a ruddy shade of red. "Now all you get to bed! That includes you Ino and Hinata!"

"Hai Sakura!" Hinata squeaked as she jumped into bed.

"When did forehead become the boss around here?" Ino grumbled, as she crawled into her bed.

"Goodnight lover boy." Anko purred, giving Naruto a quick kiss before she walked over to her bed. "Goodnight to you too _mistress_." Anko whispered, kissing Sakura's cheek.

"Anko!" Sakura groaned, her face turning red again. "Get to bed!"

"Oh, so forceful you really know what turns me on." Anko said with chuckle, as she climbed into her bed.

"You too Naruto, bed now." Sakura ordered, fighting off her blush.

"Okay, goodnight girls." Naruto said, walking up to Ino and Hinata and giving them a quick kiss. He then crawled into bed with Sakura. "Goodnight Sakura-chan." Naruto said, kissing Sakura's forehead.

"Goodnight baka." Sakura said warmly as she smiled at Naruto.

Both shinobi shared on last kiss before they both closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(The Next Morning 9 a.m.)

Naruto met Fū at the village gates early in the morning. The rest of Naruto's team stayed behind in the village and prepared to leave, while at the same time helping out wherever they could. He found her waiting for him along with Shibuki and several other shinobi, which Naruto assumed were the sealing team. Fū's eyes lit up when she saw Naruto, and she waved him over.

"Good morning Fū, Shibuki." Naruto said with a smile.

"Good morning Naruto!" Fū exclaimed, pulling Naruto in for a hug.

"Wow someone's excited." Naruto said with chuckle. "So I guess you're ready to have Chōmei resealed in you?"

"You bet your ass I am!" Fū cheered with a massive grin, as she bounced in excitement.

"Well then I guess we should get going then." Naruto said, matching Fū's grin with one of his own.

"My men will lead the way." Shibuki said, walking up to Naruto and Fū. "My scouts have found the Nanabi's current position. It should take us about an hour by foot, so we should leave immediately."

"Sounds good to me." Naruto said, turning to look at Fū. "You ready to go?"

"Hell yeah!" Fū exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air. "Let's get this show on the road!" Shibuki and Naruto smiled as they watched Fū take off sprinting down the road in front of them.

"Are you going to tell her that she's going the wrong way?" Naruto asked, as the group began to walk down a side path.

"Ah, she'll find out eventually." Shibuki said with smile, causing Naruto to chuckle. "She does stuff like this all the time. She always get overexcited so easily."

"I was the same way growing up." Naruto said fondly, as he remembered his younger days.

Ten minutes later Fū came sprinting down the path they were on. Her cheeks were pink in embarassment, as she walked next to Naruto. The blonde jinchuriki merely chuckled lightly and patted Fū on the back. After walking for a little over an hour the small group reached a large swamp a few miles west of Takigakure.

"It's not safe to wade through the water here." Shibuki said, gesturing up to the trees above them. "We'll have to travel the rest of the way above the ground."

"Got it." Naruto and Fū said, following Shibuki and sealing team up into the trees.

After traveling a short distance in the trees, the group met up with the two scouts that had been monitoring Chōmei.

"Good to see you all made it in one piece." One of the scouts said, as everyone gathered on a large tree branch.

"Where's Chōmei?!" Fū asked the scouts excitedly.

"The Nanabi is located in a massive hollowed tree about a half a klick to the north." The second scout said, pointing to a spot on the map. "If we travel in the trees we should be there in no time."

"Alright, you two lead the way." Shibuki said, earning a nod from the scouts. "Naruto once we arrive you and Fū approach the Nanabi first. Then once we no it's safe signal us, and the sealing team will move in."

"Understood!" Naruto and Fū said, as they started after Shibuki and the sealing team.

Naruto and Fū traveled side by side through the trees. As they jumped from branch to branch, Naruto noticed that Fū would occasionally glance over at him. Whenever Naruto would catch her looking at him, she would quickly turn away with a faint blush on her face. Shibuki smirked as her watched Fū steal glances at the blonde jinchuriki.

_"Hmm, it seems that you really are growing up." _Shibuki thought with a smile.

"Naruto?" Fū asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over the group. "What did you mean when you said you were having problems speaking with Kurama?"

"Yes, I was wondering the same thing." Shibuki added, looking at Naruto.

"I mean exactly what I said." Naruto replied, lowering his head as a sad look spread across his face. "I haven't been able to talk with the furball for over two weeks now." Fū let out a gasp at this revelation. "It started some time after my team had arrived in Kumogakure."

"That's very strange indeed. I've heard about something like that ever happening." Shibuki said as he rubbed his chin.

"Whatever is affecting Kurama and I's communication is also messing with my stamina and chakra. I'm still able to access a small amount of Kurama's chakra, but using it leaves me extremely drained." Naruto explained, causing Fū's eyes to widen. "Also I use up my normal chakra a lot quicker, and it takes my chakra reserves a lot longer to refill. Plus I've been getting winded a lot easier lately. I can barely run fives minutes before I'm almost out of breath."

"That's why you were out of breath last night." Fū said, causing Naruto to nod his head. "Naruto, do you think you may have been poisoned?"

"*Sigh* That's the first thing Sakura-chan thought of when I explained what was happening to her. But when she scanned my body, she didn't a trace of poison in my body." Naruto answered in sad tone. "She also checked for signs of illness or possible infections, but everything came back negative. Hinata-chan even checked my chakra reserves with her Byakugan, and she said they looked absolutely fine. Except for the chakra and stamina problems I'm as healthy as can be. But whatever is wrong with me is something that we've never encountered before."

"That's a pretty scary thought." Fū said, as she furrowed her brow. "I hope that there's nothing seriously wrong with you. I'd hate for you to get hurt."

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm damn near indestructible." Naruto said with a grin, as he pounded a fist to his chest. This declaration caused Fū to smile, and seemed to alleviate some of the tension that had filled the air.

"Alright everyone heads up!" The first scout called out.

"We're approaching the target destination, so get ready!" The second scout exclaimed.

"It's showtime!" Fū cheered, as a massive tree came into view through the trees ahead. The large tree was located on a small patch of land near the center of the swamp. In the front of the tree was a large hole, that was the perfect size to hide a massive rhinoceros beetle bijuu.

"Okay you two remember the plan. You go in first, and signal the rest of us when it's safe to approach." Shibuki said, as everyone gathered around him. "Then we'll proceed with the sealing. Once the sealing team has started they must have absolute concentration, so no one must disturb them. Everyone understand what they must do?" Everyone nodded simultaneously. "Good, now move out."

"Let's get to it Fū." Naruto said with a grin, as he dropped to the ground bellow.

"Right behind you!" Fū exclaimed, jumping after Naruto.

Both shinobi landed on the ground and slowly made their way towards the massive tree in front of them. As Naruto and Fū approached the large hole in the tree, they began to hear the buzz of insect wings. Suddenly a voice rang out from within the tree.

**"I'm surprised you didn't call ahead Naruto." **Chōmei said in an annoyed tone, emerging from the tree. The massive seven-tailed rhinoceros beetle towered over Naruto and Fū, as it floated in front of them. **"Those humans that have been tracking weren't doing a very good job masking their movements. I detected them as soon as ****they entered this swamp. I wanted some peace and quiet until I received word from you. But those two have been monitoring all my movements."**

"Yeah sorry about that Chōmei." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "I've been having some problems talking with Kurama."

**"Oh, are you and the big furball arguing." **Chōmei said with a chuckle.

"No, there's something that's been blocking our link. I haven't been able to talk to Kurama for over two weeks now." Naruto said, surprising the bijuu before him.

**"Well then I hope you find out what's ****wrong and start talking with Kurama again. It's a shame since you worked so hard to earn Kurama's trust." **Chōmei said with a sympathetic tone.

"H-Hey Chōmei." Fū said, finally making her presence know to the Nanabi.

**"Oh Fū** **it's so good to see you again!" **Chōmei exclaimed, happiness evident in his voice.

"You're happy to see me?" Fū asked in a surprised tone.

**"I know we usually stayed out of each other's hair before, but Naruto has opened my eyes. He's shown me that bijuu and humans can work together in harmony, and that they can even be friends." **Chōmei said, earning a smile from Naruto. **"I take it that since you're here, that you want to be my jinchuriki again?" **

"I wasn't going to at first." Fū admitted, a small smile spreading across her face as she turned to look at Naruto. "But Naruto convinced me to give you another chance. I want to become stronger, and with your help I can grow stronger. Plus I want to prove to the villagers that I'm a nice person even if I have a bijuu sealed inside me. I want to show them that I can persevere through their hate, and gain their respect and admiration. Naruto said that he'd contact the man that helped him gain full access to Kurama's chakra. With his help we should have no problem making me stronger than ever."

**"Well I'd love to help you become stronger Fū, and it would be great to see you finally earn the respect of the villagers." **Chōmei said, looking down at Naruto. **"Thanks to Naruto here, I've seen that bijuu and humans can work together in harmony. All it takes is mutual trust and respect." **

"Well I'm ready to begin whenever you are." Fū said, causing Chōmei to grunt.

**"Then signal those humans hiding in the trees to get down here already." **Chōmei said as he turned around and started back towards his tree. Fū followed closely behind Chōmei into the massive tree. **"Seriously are they even trying to be stealthy. You guys could have all came at once, I wasn't planning on harming any of you."**

Flashing through a few hand signals, Naruto gave the all clear to the rest of the group. Immediately the sealing team landed in front of Naruto, and made their way towards the tree behind him. Next Shibuki and the two scouts descended towards the ground.

"Well the sealing team is getting started, so you better sit tight." Shibuki said, taking seat on the ground. "It will take them a few hours to complete the sealing process." Naruto groaned as he leaned against a tree, and slumped to the ground. It was going to be a long few hours.

* * *

(3 Hours Later)

After an excruciating three hours the sealing team finally emerged from the tree. One of the members was helping Fū walk, as they slowly made their way over. Fū's eyes were tired, and she looked physically exhausted. Naruto made his way over, and took over supporting Fū.

"So did it work?" Naruto asked with a hopeful look.

"It sure did." Fū said weakly. She managed to lift her head slightly and give Naruto a toothy grin. "I can feel the big guy workin his butt off, trying to get me back to full health."

"Okay, that's all I needed to know." Naruto said, as he got down on one knee. "Hop onto my back, I'll carry you back to Taki."

"Naruto you really shouldn't with your condition." Shibuki said with a concerned look. "I'll carry Fū, you just take it easy."

"No, Fū needs to rest and I need to work and getting my stamina back up." Naruto said, smiling at Shibuki. "If I start having problems, I'll let you take over."

"Alright, but you let me know as soon as you start getting tired." Shibuki said, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Okay Fū hop on." Naruto said, as Fū wrapped her arms and legs around Naruto's neck and waist. The blonde jinchuriki was surprised when he noticed how light Fū was. He stood up and began carrying Fū piggyback. "Wow, you're pretty light Fū."

Naruto waited for a response, but he received none. He looked over his shoulder to see that Fū was fast asleep, her head resting on top of his shoulder. Naruto smiled as he watched Fū sleep peacefully.

_"Huh, she's pretty cute when she's asleep." _Naruto thought, as Fū began to lightly snore.

"Well everyone let's head back!" Shibuki called out, before he jumped back into the trees above.

Naruto pumped a small amount of chakra into his legs, and leaped after Shibuki and the other Taki shinobi. A few moments later the small team was making their way back to Takigakure at a steady pace. As they traveled, Naruto couldn't help but notice Fū bury her head into the crook of his neck. She inhaled deeply, and a content smile spread across her face.

After traveling a little over an hour the group finally arrived back in Takigakure. Naruto wasn't surprised to see that his team was eagerly awaiting his return. Each of the girls gave Naruto a quick kiss, and welcomed him back. After the group was welcomed back to the village, the sealing team and scouts left to take care of other matters.

"Well Naruto we should probably get Fū into bed." Shibuki said, gesturing towards his home. Naruto nodded, so Shibuki turned and started making his way back towards his office. Fū mumbled incoherently and squirmed on Naruto's back.

"Yeah you're right." Naruto said, as he adjusted Fū on his back. He then turned to his team, who were all awaiting for their orders. "Okay everyone make preparations to leave. As soon as Fū is awake we're heading out."

"Where will you be while we get ready to leave?" Choji asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll be watching over Fū to make sure that nothing happens to her." Naruto said, turning around to follow after Shibuki. "I'll come get you all when Fū is awake." Naruto's team watched him walk off towards Shibuki's home. As soon as the blonde jinchuriki was out of earshot, Sakura sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"He's going to sleep with that girl isn't he?" Sakura asked in an exasperated tone.

"Oh most defiantely." Anko said, licking her lips. "I could sexual tension between them last night when I was spying on them."

"*Groan* Let's just hope he makes it quick." Sakura said, as she turned to head back to the inn.

"Mmm, with the gaki that type of stuff is never quick." Anko said with a perverted smile.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

Fū groaned as she groggily opened her eyes. Her head was throbbing slightly, but except for that she felt great. She could feel Chōmei's power coursing through her body. Fū pumped a little chakra into her stomach, and she smiled when saw a seal appear.

_"You're really back in there?" _Fū thought, as she lazily traced the seal on her stomach.

**"It's good to be back Fū." **Chōmei said, startling his jinchuriki.

_"Don't scare me like that!" _Fū chastised the bijuu, as she clutched a hand over her racing heart. A sudden snore alerted Fū to another presence in the room. She turned her head to see Naruto asleep in a chair next to her bed. _"How long has he been here?" _

**"He's been here the entire time. That boy never left your side." **Chōmei answered, causing Fū's cheeks to turn a shade of pink. **"He wanted to make sure nothing happened to you while you were asleep." **

_"He's so sweet." _Fū thought, as she reached out and stroked Naruto's cheek. _"I don't know why, but I get all tingly inside when I'm around him." _

**"Hm, does my little Fū have a crush." **Chōmei said with a deep chuckle.

_"Shut up!" _Fū screamed in her head, as her entire body grew hot. _"I don't what I' feeling for Naruto. I haven't known him for very long, but I feel like we have a connection or something. We both have similar pasts, and we have so many other similarities. Not to mention he's so hot, no wonder all those other girls are with him."_

**"How do you know those are girls are with him?" **Chōmei asked in a confused tone.

_"I saw the marks on their arms when we got back to the village, I wasn't totally asleep. Plus I can sense some of Kurama's chakra in their bodies." _Fū explained, causing Chōmei to chuckle again. _"What's so funny."_

**"You want to be one of his mates as well." **Chōmei stated, making Fū squeak in embarassment. **"Don't try to deny it, remember I was sealed in you for years. I know you better than anyone else."**

_"Well it would be kinda nice." _Fū thought, as her heart thudded in her chest.

Just then Naruto began to stir. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Fū staring right at him. He smiled warmly at the Nanabi jinchuriki, as he leaned forward in his seat.

"It's great to see that you're awake Fū." Naruto said, causing a smile to spread across Fū's face.

"Well it's good to have Chōmei sealed back inside me." Fū said, placing a hand over where her seal should be. "Listen Naruto, I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"Oh it was no problem Fū. I'm always happy to help me friends out." Naruto said with his signature grin.

"No Naruto you don't understand. You stopped me from possibly making a horrible mistake. You given the opportunity to become stronger, and to finally earn the respect and acknowledgement of my village." Fū said, as she leaned closer to Naruto. Her face only inches away from his. "And I want to show you how thankful I am."

"What Fū you don-" Naruto was cut off when Fū pressed her lips to his. The mint-haired girl moaned at the feeling of his lips against her own. Fū quickly wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck to deepen the kiss. Naruto parted his lips slightly, and allowed Fū's tongue to explore his mouth. Both jinchuriki's tongues met and began to fight for dominance. Naruto's experienced tongue eventually won. He greedily plunged his tongue into Fū's mouth causing both of them to moan into the kiss. A few moments later they both parted for air. They both were panting heavily, as their faces burned red.

"Wow, that was...amazing." Fū said, pressing a hand against her burning cheek.

"Fū we don't have to go any farther if you don't want to." Naruto said, causing Fū to smile at him.

"It's alright Naruto, I want this I want to be marked by you." Fū said, as she caressed Naruto's cheek.

"So you know about mate marks?" Naruto asked, and Fū nodded in response. "And you're absolutely sure that you want to do this?"

"Yes I want to do this with you. I want you to claim me." Fū said with determination in her voice.

Naruto didn't say a word, he simply leaned in and claimed Fū's lips again. As they kissed, Fū began to work on removing Naruto's orange and black jacket. Naruto quickly broke their kiss, and practically ripped the jacket off his body. He then removed his fishnet undershirt, leaving the top half of his body naked. Fū took a moment to admire Naruto's toned chest before she began to remove her own shirt. Once Fū's shirt and fishnet undershirt were off, she was clad in only a light blue bra. Taking a deep breath, Fū unclasped the bra and tossed it to the side. Like Sakura, Fū's breasts weren't large but they were the perfect size for her body. Naruto leaned in and took on of Fū's nipples into his mouth, while he used his hand to massage her unattended breast. Fū let out a throaty moan, and ran her fingers through Naruto's blonde locks. After a few minutes, Naruto switched to the other breast. As Naruto played with her breasts, Fū could feel herself getting wetter and wetter.

"Naruto," Fū breathed out in a husky lust ladened tone. "I'm ready for you. Please I need you now."

"Okay," Naruto said as he gave Fū a quick kiss. He then proceeded to remove his orange pants and boxers. Fū gasped slightly when she saw the size of Naruto's manhood. She didn't think a thing that big could ever fit inside her. Naruto kissed up Fū's thighs until he reached her skirt. He looked up at Fū and silently asked for approval. She nodded and Naruto pulled down her skirt and panties. Naruto groaned in pleasure when he inhaled Fū's scent. The blonde jinchuriki then positioned himself between Fū's thighs, and lined his length up with her wet womanhood. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"I'm ready Naruto, just please be gentle." Fū said, as Naruto leaned forward and kissed her.

"Of course I'll be gentle." Naruto said, as he slowly began to push himself inside Fū. They both moaned out, as Naruto's length pushed deeper into Fū. After what seemed like an eternity, Naruto was fully inside Fū. There wasn't much pain for Fū just a dull, quickly fading ache. The mint-haired jinchuriki was amazed by how full Naruto's length made her feel. He seemed to fill her up completely, hitting all of her sweet spots simultaneously. After a about a minutes, Fū experimental rolled her hips. This caused both of them to move at the sudden movement.

"Okay, you can move now Naruto." Fū said breathlessly, as she felt pleasure begin to course through her body.

Naruto slowly began to thrust in and out of Fū. His slow and deliberate pace filled Fū completely with each thrust. Fū's hands raked up Naruto's back, leaving red trails behind them. Naruto kept the slow pace up for a little while longer, but he wanted to speed things up a little. So Naruto began to increase the power and speed of his thrusts. This earned a scream of pleasure from Fū, as she quickly wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. He began to rapidly pound into Fū with hard thrusts. Naruto continued to thrust into Fū for a few more minutes, before he decided to change things up. He suddenly flipped both of them over onto their sides. Naruto lifted Fū's leg into the air, and again began to slowly thrust into her. Each thrust earned a low throaty moan from Fū. After a few more minutes Naruto could feel his orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Fū I'm gonna cum soon." Naruto grunted out through clenched teeth.

"Me too, cum inside me Naruto. Mark me and make me yours." Fū said, as she looked at Naruto through lust filled eyes.

Naruto flipped them over again so that Fū was on her hands and knees and he was thrusting into her from behind. The blonde jinchuriki grabbed onto Fū's waist, and started to rapidly pound into her wet pussy. Moments later Fū reached her orgasm, and her hips began to spasm. Feeling Fū orgasm sent Naruto over the edge. He began to shoot his seed into Fū's womb. Before he was finished, Naruto bit onto Fū's neck. The mix of pain and pleasure caused Fū to scream as another orgasm rocked her body. Once Naruto was finished, they both collapsed onto the bed. Both Naruto and Fū were panting slightly, but Naruto looked far more winded than Fū. The mint-haired jinchuriki smiled when she saw the single orange ring form around her right arm.

"Welcome to the family Fū." Naruto said, kissing where he had bitten Fū's neck.

"Thank you Naruto." Fū said, as she rolled over so that she was straddling Naruto. "Read to go again? With Chōmei sealed back inside me, I have way more stamina."

"Well I'd hate to disappoint." Naruto said, as he leaned forward to claim Fū's lips once again.

* * *

(1 Hour Later)

"Alright are you guys ready to go?" Naruto said, walking up to his team with Fū following closely behind him.

"Oh, it looks like you two had some fun." Anko said looking up from the bag she was packing. She wriggled her eyebrows suggestively at the female jinchuriki. Fū's face burned bright red in embarrassment, and she rubbed the mate mark on he arm.

"Anko that's enough teasing. Fū is apart of our family now." Naruto said, causing a smile to spread across Fū's face. Anko grumbled something to herself, before she returned to packing her bag.

"Will you be coming with us Fū?" Sakura asked, causing Naruto to look at her in confusion.

"Wait, you're not mad at me Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

"No, I was expecting something like this to happen." Sakura said wit ha shrug. "So is she coming with us, or not?"

"No, I'll actually be heading to Kumogakure soon. I'll be heading there to train with Killer Bee." Fū said, as she squeezed Naruto's arm. "Naruto already sent a messenger hawk to Kumo, informing them that I will be training with Killer Bee."

"Well I hope that your training proves fruitful." Sakura said, as she walked up to Fū. The pinkette then pulled Fū in for a hug, surprising the mint-haired girl. "What Naruto said is true. You're apart of our family now." Sakura then tapped the mate mark on Fū's arm "This mark binds us all to Naruto. So if you ever want to stay with us, just feel free to stop on by."

"I might just take you up on that." Fū said with a wide smile. "But I have to finish my training first. Maybe when I'm finished."

"You'll always be welcome to stay with us Fū-chan." Naruto said with a foxlike grin, as he wrapped his arms around Sakura and Fū's shoulders. Fū's cheeks darkened at the honorific added to her name.

"Well you guys best be going. It will night fall soon." Shibuki said, walking up to the group.

"He's right everyone." Naruto said, as he released Fū and Sakura. "Pack it up, and we'll move out."

Everyone nodded and gathered up their belongings. Once everyone packed up, Naruto said the last of his goodbyes. He walked up to Shibuki and gave the Takigakure leader a hug.

"It was great to see you again Shibuki." Naruto said, patting the man's back.

"Thank you once again for everything you've done for us Naruto." Shibuki said, as Naruto released him from the hug. "Make sure to stop by every now and then."

Naruto then made his way over to Fū. Instead of saying anything, Naruto leaned down and gave Fū a passionate kiss. They broke apart, and smiled at each other. Fū was surprised when Naruto sudden pulled out a three pronged kunai. He spun the blade around in his hand and handed to her.

"This kunai has a special seal in it. If you need any help with your training, or if you ever just want to see me, push a little chakra into the seal. I'll be by your side in a moments notice." Naruto said, as Fū held the kunai over her heart.

"Thank you Naruto, I'll miss you." Fū said, as she gave Naruto once last kiss.

"I'll miss you too." Naruto said, as his group began to make their way out of Takigakure. With one last wave, Naruto's team exited the village towards their next destination.

* * *

(20 Minutes Later)

"Hey Naruto, I was wondering how many of those special kunai you had left?" Shisui asked, as he walked next to Naruto.

"I've got three left." Naruto answered, pulling the kunai out of his pack.

"Are those actually your father's kunai?" Shisui asked, holding one of the three pronged kunai in his hands.

"No, only this one is." Naruto said, holding up a specific kunai. "The rest are replicas that Tenten-chan made for me. All I did was place the **Hiraishin** seal on them."

"Ah, that's pretty cool." Shisui said, as Naruto put the kunai back into his pack.

"So where are we off to next, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, as she turned to look at the blonde.

"Our next stop is Kirigakure." Naruto said, pulling out a map. "It should take us a little less than a week to get there if we keep up this pace."

"I wonder who the gaki is gonna bone there?" Anko commented, as she played with a kunai.

"Oh Kami." Sakura groaned, as an image of Mei Terumi popped into her head.

* * *

**And done! That's another chapter down. Again sorry about the wait for this chapter. I'll try my best to get the next chapter out a little faster. Holy crap that chapter was a lot longer than I thought it would be. So what did you guys think? Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, and PM any ideas you may have for this story. So until next time, I'm outta here.**


	24. Chapter 24 Pleasuring the Mizukage

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I apologize about the wait for this, but life kinda got in the way for a bit there. This chapter will have our group arrive in Kirigakure, and will see the introduction of Mei Terumi into the ****story. So I hope you're all looking forward to that. Also we're almost at 750 follows/favorites and 500 reviews, which totally amazing. Thank you all for your continued support and patience, let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters**

* * *

(6 Days Later; 3:00 p.m. Forest Near Kirigakure)

"Damn it." Sakura breathed out, green healing chakra dissipating from her hands. "I still can't find what's wrong with you Naruto. But I think I've narrowed down what this thing could be."

"What do you think it is Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, causing Sakura to release a sigh.

"It's either a type of infection, or some new type of poison I've never seen before." Sakura answered, as she furrowed her brow. "Hopefully Tsunade-shishou can help us when we get back home, but until then you'll just have to take it easy."

"This fucking sucks!" Naruto whined, earning him a slap upside the head from Ino.

"Stop whining like a little baby!" Ino chastised, a tic mark on her forehead.

"S-Sorry Ino-chan." Naruto apologized, rubbing the back of his head. "It's just annoying that I can't train, or do anything too strenuous. _Looks like she's getting mood swings now too." _Naruto said the last part under his breath.

"What was that?!" Ino yelled, her blue eyes full of anger.

"No-Nothing dear!" Naruto exclaimed, flinching away from the angry blonde.

"Just be patient Naruto. We'll figure something out once we get back to Konoha." Konan said with a small smile.

"Thanks Konan-chan." Naruto said, placing a kiss on Konan's cheek. "Well everyone we better get going."

"Finally!" Anko exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air. "It was boring as hell sitting around, and waiting for pinkie to finish examining the gaki."

"Anko..." Sakura hissed, as she grabbed the purple-haired woman's shoulder. "Do I need to punish you?"

"Mmm, maybe you do mistress." Anko cooed, leaning closer to Sakura. "I've been such a naughty girl lately."

"Just keep quite." Sakura said, as her entire face burned red.

"Hai mistress." Anko said, winking at Sakura.

"What the hell is going on between them?" Tenten whispered to Temari.

"I can take a pretty good guess." Temari answered, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Behind them Ryuuzetsu chuckled in amusement, while Hinata's face was stained pink.

After everyone was packed, the group continued their journey to Kirigakure. Naruto's team was fairly close to Kiri, so after about 2 hours the village came into view. As the group neared, the village's name rang true. A thin mist had filled the area, and it seemed to thicken as the team neared the gates. However several buildings could be seen towering over the mist.

"Have any of you actually been to Kiri before?" Sai asked the rest of the group.

"Nope, this is my first time here." Naruto answered, placing his hands behind his head. "I do know a couple of shinobi from this village though." An image of Zabuza, Haku, and Suigetsu popped into Naruto's head.

"I've been to this village a few times on diplomatic missions for Suna." Temari said, as she stared at the village before here. "This place is still as depressing as ever."

"I was here once, scouting for the Akatsuki." Konan said, as she got a sad look in her eyes. But Konan looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Naruto smiling at her.

"That part of your life is behind you Konan-chan. I know you didn't really want to do the things you did, so try to forget the past and look towards the future." Naruto said, pulling Konan closer. "You're a kind and caring woman Konan-chan, don't you ever forget that."

"Thanks Naruto." Konan said, resting her head against Naruto's shoulder.

The group walked in relative silence the rest of the way. As Naruto's team neared the gates, the mist thickened considerably. Most of the group could barely see a few feet in front of them. However Shisui and Hinata activated their respective dojutsus, which allowed their sight to pierce through the mist. Suddenly the sound of several people landing on the ground in front of them; caused the group to stop in its tracks. The mist began to dissipate, revealing several figures standing in from of Naruto's team.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A voice said from within the mist.

"Who's there?" Naruto said, as the figure approached the team. When the figure finally came into view, Naruto's eyes widened in shock. "Suigetsu?!" Naruto was shocked to see Suigetsu wearing a Kiri shinobi uniform. The blonde also took note of the Kiri headband tied around Suigetsu's left arm.

"Long time no see Naruto. How have you been?"

* * *

(3 Months Earlier)

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Suigetsu groaned, as he trudged towards the gates of Kirigakure. "I don't think they're gonna roll out the red carpet for me." As soon as Suigetsu neared the gates, the mist began to thicken around him. "Ah, they're still doing this shit...You might as well just come out now, I know you guys are out there!" Suigetsu flinched when he felt a kunai pressed against his neck.

"Look who we have here boys." A Kiri shinobi said with a smirk. "Looks like Suigetsu has finally returned home. How was it working with that traitorous Uchiha and the Akatsuki?"

"It was just dandy." Suigetsu said with a mischievous smirk. "They gave me great health care, dental, and I even got a free t-shirt!"

"Ha ha, you're so fucking funny." The shinobi said, as he suddenly punched Suigetsu in the stomach. "Take this guy to Mizukage-sama, she'll want to speak with him."

"Oh! I get to meet Mizukage-sama! What an honor!" Suigetsu mocked, earning him another punch to the stomach. The white-haired shinobi wheezed, as he hunched over in pain. "Damn you guys really can't take a fucking joke."

"Just shut your mouth and walk." A blonde haired Kiri kunoichi said, as she shoved Suigetsu.

"Fine, fine I'm walking." Suigetsu grumbled, allowing the two shinobi to lead him through the village. His head swiveled, taking in the scenery around him. "Tch, this place hasn't changed much."

"This village has thrived under Mizukage-sama's leadership." The kunoichi argued, shoving Suigetsu again. "So I advise you watch your tongue."

"Oh I like you." Suigetsu said, wriggling his eyebrows at the girl."You got spunk, and I like that in a girl."

"One more word, and I'll slit your throat." The girl growled, as she glared at Suigetsu.

"Good luck with that one." Suigetsu said, as his entire body turned into water. After a few moments he reformed his body, and smirked at the girl. "It's kinda hard to kill water."

"Just move your ass." The kunoichi snarled, pushing Suigetsu along.

"Anything for you sugar." Suigetsu said with a laugh, causing another growl to escape the kunoichi's throat.

After infuriating the two shinobi who were escorting for ten more minutes; Suigetsu finally found himself outside the Mizukage's office. He had been cocky and arrogant before, but now that he stood before the double doors leading into the office; he suddenly felt a nervous chill run down his spine.

"Here we are. Oh, you're scared now aren't you? Well you better be, because Mizukage-sama is not to be trifled with." The Kiri shinobi said, as he reached for the doorknob. "Remember, one wrong move and Mizukage-sama will melt you where you stand."

Suigetsu gulped as the doors to the office slowly opened. He instantly spotted the Mizukage sitting at her desk. She appeared to be reading a letter of some kind. Suddenly she slammed the note onto the desk, a large hole melting into the desk.

"Mei-sama, maybe you should calm down." Ao said, trying to calm the angry kage. "You've gone through several desks this month already."

"But that bastard shot me down!" Mei growled, as her left eye twitched. Her auburn hair framed her face, as she glared at the hole in her desk. "I ask him out to dinner, and he has the nerve to decline using a fucking letter! The dick couldn't even do it in person! I'm never gonna find that special someone at this rate."

"Maybe that's for that best." Ao said under his breath. A chill suddenly ran down Ao's spine when he felt a presence behind him.

"One more word, and I'll kill you." Mei whispered in a low tone, causing Ao to jump in fear.

"When will he learn?" Chōjūrō said with a sigh, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. It was then that Chōjūrō noticed the new guests in the room. "Uh, Mei-sama it appears we have some visitors."

"Yes it looks like we do." Mei said, sitting back behind her desk. "You two are dismissed." The two Kiri shinobi bowed before they disappeared in clouds of mist. "I remember you from the Five Kage Summit, Suigetsu Hōzuki." Mei reached into her desk and pulled out a manila envelope. She pulled out a pile of papers, and began to inspect them. "It says here you and your brother were heralded as the 'Second Coming of the Demon.' You two were supposed to be incarnations of Zabuza Momochi. You both aimed to become apart of the Seven Swordsman of the Mist. Your brother, Mangetsu, managed to achieve this feat. Then your brother was killed, and you gave up on joining the Swordsman." Mei took note of the sad look that flashed through Suigetsu's eyes at the mention of his deceased brother. "Then it become your ambition to collect the seven swords, and lead the Seven Swordsman. That was until you were captured by Orochimaru."

"Not one of my greatest moments." Suigetsu joked nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head. But at the sight of Mei's unamused look, Suigetsu chuckled and started to rub his arm. "Sorry, please continue."

"After being experimented on by Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto, you escaped and joined forces with Sasuke Uchiha." Mei shuffled through the papers, before she set them onto the desk. "I don't need the files for the rest of this. You followed Sasuke and his team, while he attempted to kill his brother Itachi. After successfully killing Itachi, you and the rest of Sasuke's team then joined the _Akatsuki_..." Mei's visible green eye looked irritated at the mention of the criminal organization's name. "And aided in the attack on the Raikage's brother, who was the Hachibi jinchuriki. Then you joined Sasuke when he attacked the Five Kage Summit. After that I really don't know what you did, but I do know that you assisted in some of the fighting during the war." Mei clasped her hands, and glared at Suigetsu. "I didn't take too kindly to you and Sasuke's team attacking the Kage Summit, and I have half a mind to kill you where you stand. You're considered a rogue shinobi, and a criminal. So I must ask, what are you doing here Suigetsu?"

"I don't really know." Suigetsu replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"That's not the answer I was looking for." Mei said, leaning forward in her chair. "Now you either answer truthfully, or I'll have you thrown out of this village and used for sport by our hunter nin."

"Kami you're sadistic." Suigetsu said, causing Mei's glare to harden. "Okay jeez! *Sigh* I have nowhere else to go." Suigetsu put his hands in his pockets, as he stared at the floor. "Karin stayed in Konoha, and joined their shinobi ranks. I would have stayed too, but that place didn't really suit my style. Juugo went back to Oto to get help from Orochimaru, and there was no way in hell I was gonna go crawling back to that snake. So I really only had two options. Travel around the world and try to find a place of my own to settle down in, or come back here and try to pick my life back up where I left off."

"And what makes you think I'll just let you back into the village?" Mei asked, as she quirked an auburn eyebrow.

"Well you haven't killed me yet, so that's a start." Suigetsu said with a toothy smile. "I don't know you personally Mei, but..."

"You will address the Mizukage with some respect, you welch!" Ao yelled, but Mei stopped him before he could continue.

"I'll allow it, I'm not one for formalities anyway." Mei said, as she waved Ao off. "Please continue Suigetsu."

"Well like I said, I don't know you personally, but I've heard things about you here and there." Suigetsu explained, causing Mei to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh, and what things have you heard?" Mei asked, her visible eye full of curiosity.

"People say how kind and peaceful you are, and that you're much more understanding than some of the other kage." Suigetsu answered, as he walked up Mei's desk. "All I'm asking for is a second chance. I want to make my brother proud, and become a member of the Seven Swordsman. It was always my dream to join the Swordsman, and I want to fulfill that dream."

"Hmmm." Mei hummed, as she looked Suigetsu up and down. She noticed the pleading look in his purple eyes, and the sincere tone of his voice surprised her. What Suigetsu had said was true. Mei was far more kind and understanding than the other kage, and as far as she could tell Suigetsu was telling the truth. "Alright, I'll allow you back into our ranks. I'll pull some strings, and get you in as a chunnin, it's the best I can do."

"You're serious?!" Suigetsu asked with wide-eyes.

"Yes, I can tell that you truly want to just pick your life back up." Mei said with a smile, as she stood up from her seat. She slowly walked around the desk, and started to lead Suigetsu towards the door. "But as payback attacking the Kage Summit, you're gonna have to do gate guard duty for a few months." Suigetsu was about to protest, but Mei tightened the grip on his shoulder and stopped him. "In the meantime, I'll give you and Chōjūrō the task of collecting the Seven Swords." Mei opened the door and gently pushed Suigetsu into the hallway. "I'll have a couple shinobi show you to where you'll be staying, until you can find a place of your own. You'll receive your headband and uniform in a day or two. So until then just kick back and relax." Mei smiled, as she began to close the door to the office. "Oh, one last thing Suigetsu. If I catch wind that you're thinking about betraying us, I will hunt you down and kill you personally." The door to the office closed, leaving Suigetsu standing in the hallway.

"What the fuck just happened?" Suigetsu asked himself, as he rubbed his. "Whatever, at least I have a chance to start over now." The white-haired shinobi walked over to a window, and looked over the village. He sighed, as he looked out at the horizon. "Karin, Juugo I wonder how you two are doing right now."

* * *

(Back in the Present)

"So that's what happened." Suigetsu said with a chuckle, as he lead Naruto's group through the village. "I've been stuck on guard duty for the past few months, and its been boring as hell. But occasionally Chōjūrō and I get some intel, and we go on a mission to track down one of the swords. We've been lucky, and have managed to recover three of the seven swords. We have four in total now, but we're having trouble finding the last three." Suigetsu sighed, placing his hands behind his head. "I'm upset we haven't been able to find Zabuza's sword yet."

"Actually, Kakashi-sensei was using Zabuza's sword during the war." Sakura said, causing Suigetsu to stop in his tracks.

"Wait! You're Hokage might know where Kubikiribōchō is?!" Suigetsu yelled, as he spun around and grabbed Sakura's shoulders.

"Yeah, he might know where it is." Sakura answered, as she brushed Suigetsu's hands off her shoulders. "I can send him a message, and have him contact with you any info he has."

"That'd be amazing!" Suigetsu cheered with a toothy grin. "I have to let Chōjūrō know later, that four-eyed wimp will be so excited!"

"So apart from guard duty, how have things been Suigetsu?" Naruto asked, as Suigetsu started leading them through the village again.

"Things have been pretty good so far. I've been working with Chōjūrō, and once I get the Kubikiribōchō back I can join the Seven Swordsman." Suigetsu explained, as he turned to face the group. "I've been meaning to ask. How are Karin and Juugo doing?"

"Karin is doing great." Sakura answered with a smile. "I've been training her in medical ninjutsu, and while we're on this mission she's being trained by Tsunade-shishou and Shizune. She's adjusting great and she's fitting in great. Her and Naruto are also very close as well."

"She's also dating someone." Naruto added with a foxlike grin.

"Oh, and who would that be?" Suigetsu asked with a smirk. "Probably some weirdo."

"Actually it's Itachi Uchiha." Naruto said, causing Suigetsu to nearly choke on his own breath.

"I thought Sasuke killed him!" Suigetsu exclaimed, as he quickly spun around.

"He did, but I brought him back to life." Naruto said, as he activated his rinnegan. "I felt like he deserved another shot at life."

"Jeez, why does Karin always have to go after Uchihas?" Suigetsu asked himself with a sigh. "So you hear anything from Juugo?"

"Actually...Juugo is Konoha right now." Naruto replied, causing Suigetsu to raise an eyebrow.

"Why the hell would he be there? I thought he was with Orochimaru, trying to control his murderous urges." Suigetsu said, placing his hands on his hips.

"You haven't head?" Naruto asked with a shocked look.

"No, what's going on?" Suigetsu answered with a confused look.

"Otogakure was completely destroyed about two weeks ago, along with everyone in the village." Ryuuzetsu answered, causing Suigetsu's eyes to widen.

"Does that mean Orochimaru and Kabuto are dead as well?" Suigetsu asked, earning a nod from Naruto. "Huh, can't say I'm too sad to hear that those bastards died. But I know that were some good people in Oto." A sad look flashed in Suigetsu's eyes, as he turned around. "Such a waste of life. So Juugo made it out fine?"

"He was out on a mission when Oto was attacked." Tenten answered. "Actually, he was the one to notify Konoha of the attack. He ran all the way to Konoha to deliver the message."

"Shit." Suigetsu breathed out, as he looked at the ground. "Is there leads on who did it?"

"Not a single one, but Konoha did send a team to investigate." Temari explained, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well I'll inform Mizukage-sama about this." Suigetsu said, but he was stopped when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"I'll tell her, Suigetsu. I'm here to meet with her actually, so I'll let her know then." Naruto said, causing Suigetsu to shrug his shoulders.

"Whatever you say, we'll be there in a minute anyway." Suigetsu said, as he gestured to a tower in front of them.

"Naruto can I talk to you for a minute?" Sakura whispered, as she pulled Naruto towards the back of the group.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as he gave Sakura a smile.

"It's about the Mizukage." Sakura whispered, as her face started to turn red.

"What about her?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

"You know how you've been...sleeping with girls in all the villages we've been to." Sakura said, her face bright red in embarassment.

"Oh! Don't worry about it Sakura-chan." Naruto said, catching onto what she was trying to say. "I won't try anything with Mei."

"No, no, no that's not what I was getting at." Sakura said, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow. "If she tries anything I do want you to sleep with her."

"What!?" Naruto yelled, causing everyone to turn and look at him. "Uh, it's nothing you guys." Naruto said nervously, as he rubbed his arm. Everyone shrugged and turned back around. "Sakura-chan you're never alright with me doing things like that."

"Well you're on a diplomatic mission right? So it would be rude of you to turn down the Mizukage's advances." Sakura reasoned, causing Naruto's face to flame up. "Also I've heard stories about how mad she gets when she's turned down. It might be in your best interest to just give in if she tries anything. Plus have you seen the Mizukage Naruto? She's one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen, you'd be stupid to miss a chance with her."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're right." Naruto said, as he ran his hands through his blonde hair. "Alright, if Mei tries anything I'll go along with it."

"Good boy." Sakura said, kissing Naruto's cheek. "Now let's get this over with."

* * *

(5 Minutes Later; Mizukage's Office)

"Here we are." Suigetsu said, knocking on the doors to Mei's office.

"Come in." Mei's silky voice said from inside the room. Suigetsu opened the doors, and gestured for Naruto's team to enter. "Oh Suigetsu, it seems that you've brought me the Konoha team that Kakashi mentioned."

"Hello Mizukage-sama, we're here..." Naruto started, but he was cut off by Mei.

"There's no need to be so formal handsome." Mei said with a flirtatious smile. "Mei-chan is just fine with me."

"A-Alright...M-Mei-chan we're here on a diplomatic mission." Naruto stuttered out, his face stained pink. "I'm to make a full report on the status of your village."

"That sounds like a lovely idea." Mei said, as she gestured towards the doors. "Everyone but Naruto out now."

"But Mei-sama." Ao tried to argue, but a glare from the Mizukage stopped him in his tracks.

"Ao...out now." Mei hissed, causing Ao to sprint out of the room.

"Come on everyone." Suigetsu said, leading the rest of the team out of the room. "Let me know your specialties, and I can probably find you all something to do while you're here."

Soon the room was completely empty, except for Mei and Naruto. The blonde jinchuriki stood in the middle of the office awkwardly shuffling from foot to foot. Mei smiled at the young man's nervous. She looked Naruto up and down, as he stood in front of her. Mei licked her lips, thinking of all the naughty things she could do with him. _"Mmm, yes he'll do nicely." _

"Take a seat Naruto." Mei said in sweet tone, as she gestured to a chair in front of her desk. Naruto nodded, and nervously sat in front of the Mizukage. Mei smirked and stood from her seat. She quietly made her way to the front of the desk. Naruto was surprised when Mei suddenly sat on the front of the desk. The auburn-haired Mizukage smiled, as she crossed her legs and leaned forward, giving Naruto a very generous view of her cleavage. "Well let's get down to business." Naruto gulped as he heard Mei's lust filled tone.

After a few hours Mei had managed to tell Naruto everything he needed to know to finish his report. Naruto had even managed to inform Mei of Obito's revival, and the destruction of Oto. Mei was rather surprised to hear about Obito being revived, but she let Naruto know that she trusted him. She knew Naruto hadn't made decision lightly, so she wouldn't make a fuss about it. As long as Naruto and Konoha kept an eye on Obito she wouldn't take any action against him. However Mei already knew about Oto's destruction, and she promised Naruto that she'd send a team of shinobi to investigate and assist Konoha.

Naruto noted how Mei never took her lust filled eyes off him the entire time. He also noticed how she'd frequently place a hand on his knee or thigh. Her touch sent electricity shooting through his body, and he couldn't help the erotic thoughts that filled his mind.

"Okay, that's everything I need for now Mei-chan." Naruto said, as he stood from his seat. "I have something else to discuss with you, but that can wait until tomorrow." Naruto turned to exit the room, but he was stopped when Mei grabbed his hand. "Mei-chan?"

"You aren't going anywhere." Mei breathed out in a husky voice, as she yanked Naruto towards her. Naruto's eyes widened when he felt Mei's lips crash into his. Remembering what Sakura had said, Naruto immediately began to kiss Mei back. Naruto waisted no time, and quickly forced his tongue into Mei's mouth. The Mizukage let out a throaty moan, as Naruto's tongue explored her mouth. Not to outdone, Mei shoved Naruto back and unzipped her blue dress. The dress fell to the floor, leaving Mei in only a lacy blue, short skirt with fishnet stocking, and light purple boots. Naruto stood still, mesmerized by Mei's large bra covered breasts.

"You're beautiful Mei-chan." Naruto breathed out, as Mei began to unzip his orange jacket.

"You ain't bad on the eyes either Naruto." Mei said in a husky tone, tossing Naruto's jacket off to the side. The Mizukage leaned forward and kissed Naruto again, her hands tangling in his blonde locks. Mei let out a loud moan when she felt Naruto cup her ass. "Mmm, you're a naughty boy Naruto."

"What can I say, I learned a lot from ero-sennin." Naruto said with a smirk, as he gave Mei's soft ass another squeeze. "You have an amazing ass Mei."

"Mmm, why thank you." Mei moaned, as she pushed Naruto back into a chair. She straddled Naruto's lap, and pushed her breasts into his face. "It's been so long since I've had a good fuck, Naruto. All the men in this village aren't man enough to try anything with me. But you aren't like them, you take what you want."

"Fucking right." Naruto breathed out, as Mei unclasped her bra. The lacy blue fabric begin tossed across the room. Naruto's breath hitched when he saw Mei's large breasts. Her nipples were erect, aching to be touched. Naruto reached out to touch the orbs of flesh, but Mei stopped him.

"If you want to touch these you're gonna have to lose some more of your clothes." Mei whispered in hotly Naruto's ear. Naruto had never torn off his clothes faster in his life. Now clad in only his boxers, erection straining the cloth, Naruto leaned forward and took Mei's left nipple into his mouth while his hand massaged the other breast. "Mmm yes that feels so nice." Mei moaned out, grinding her wet womanhood against Naruto's growing erection.

Naruto groaned at the feeling of Mei sliding up and down his covered erection. With a smirk Mei stopped, and reached into Naruto's boxers. She grasped his hard manhood, and began to slowly stroke. Naruto moaned, as Mei's soft hands slide up and down his shaft.

"It seems like you're more than ready." Mei said in a lust filled voice, as she stood up from Naruto's lap. The blonde sat entranced as Mei slowly removed her fishnet stockings. She then slowly unclipped her boots, kicking the footwear towards the pile of clothes on the floor. Then Mei hooked her fingers into her panties, and began to slowly lower them down her toned legs. Naruto grinned when he saw how wet Mei was. Now fully naked, Mei sauntered over to Naruto and slowly removed his boxers. Naruto's aching erection sprang free, causing Mei to lick her lips in anticipation. She climbed back onto Naruto's lap, and teased her naked womanhood up and down his hard shaft. Mei smirked when she saw Naruto bite his lip to suppress his moans. Deciding she had teased him enough; Mei grabbed Naruto's manhood and positioned him at her soaking core. She slowly inserted the tip, letting out a throaty moan. "Please be gentle, it really has been a long time since I've done anything like this."

"Of course Mei-chan, I'll be careful." Naruto whispered, as Mei continued to lower herself onto his cock. "I would never want to hurt a woman as beautiful as you." A few moments later, Naruto was fully inside Mei. "Kami you're so tight."

"I did say it has been a while." Mei groaned, as ground hips against Naruto's lap. She bit her lip, as waves of pleasure crashed over her. The Mizukage was surprised how much Naruto filled her up. "Plus I've never been with a man so well equipped before."

Naruto grinned as he grabbed onto Mei's hips. He slowly lifted her off his cock, until only the head was left inside her. Then he dropped her back down, causing the auburn-haired woman to let out a loud moan at the sudden movement. Mei wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck, as she started to bounce on Naruto's shaft. Naruto's bright blue eyes meet Mei's visible green eye. They both leaned forward, and started another passionate makeout session as Mei continued to ride Naruto's manhood.

"Yes! Naruto fuck me!" Mei moaned, as she threw her head back. Naruto grabbed onto Mei's ass and lifted her up. The Mizukage immediately wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto set Mei down on the edge of her desk, and started to thrust into her. Mei buried her head into Naruto's neck to suppress her moans and sounds of ecstasy. "You're amazing Naruto!" Mei yelled, as she felt an orgasm rock her entire body. The blonde jinchuriki stopped his thrusting to allow Mei to come do from her orgasmic high. Mei groaned in disapproval when he felt Naruto pull out of her.

"Turn around and put your hands on the desk." Naruto growled in a lust filled tone. Mei smiled as she hopped off the desk, and presented her ass to Naruto.

"Like this?" Mei asked in an innocent tone, as she shock her ass.

"Exactly." Naruto said, as he grabbed onto Mei's hips and thrust back into her. Mei yelled out in pleasure at the feeling of Naruto rapidly pumping into her. As Naruto thrust into Mei from behind, he reached a hand around and began to massage Mei's clit. The Mizukage screamed out in pleasure, as another orgasm shot through her body. "Mmm, Mei-chan I love your tight pussy."

"I love your big cock!" Mei exclaimed, as she began to meet Naruto's thrusts with her own. Naruto leaned forward, and pressed his chest against Mei's back. He reached around Mei once again, and began to massage her large breasts. The blonde jinchuriki could feel himself rapidly approaching his limit. He leaned back, bringing Mei with him, pressing her back against his strong chest.

"I'm gonna cum soon, Mei-chan." Naruto groaned out, as he continued to play with Mei's tits.

"Please cum inside me Naruto, I need to feel it." Mei panted out, as she sped up her thrusting. Naruto grit his teeth, as he continued to pump into Mei. Suddenly Naruto felt his walls crumble, and he began to spurt his seed into Mei's womb. The Mizukage howled in a mix of pain and pleasure when she felt Naruto bit down into her neck. This sensation sent Mei over the edge into her third orgasm of their lovemaking session. Naruto smiled, rubbing the newly formed orange band on Mei's arm. "H-Holy shit that was amazing." Mei said slightly out of breath.

"Yeah it was." Naruto said, as he kissed the spot where he had bit Mei.

"Mizukage-sama what's wrong!? I heard you screaming!" Ao yelled, as he burst into the office. But he stop dead in his tracks when he saw Naruto and Mei naked in front of her desk. Ao's eyes widened, as Mei turned to look at him with eyes full of anger.

"Ao..." Mei said in a dangerous tone. "GET OUT NOW!" At the sound of Mei's furious tone, Ao sprinted out of the room as a wad of lava chased after him. "AND IF I FIND OUT YOU TOLD ANYONE WHAT YOU SAW I'M REALLY GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mei huffed as she wiped the excess lava from the corner of her mouth. The Mizukage sauntered over to the door, still completely naked, and slammed it shut. This time she locked the door, and turned back to face Naruto with a lot filled smirk on her face. "Well Naruto I'm ready to go again if you are."

"Who am I to turn down the Mizukage." Naruto said, as he wrapped his arms around Mei's waist.

"Damn right." Mei said with a smile, wrapping her arms around Naruto's neck. "And you'll have to tell me what this orange band is later."

"Of course Mei-chan." Naruto groaned, as he felt Mei begin to stroke his manhood back to life. "We'll discuss all of that later."

* * *

(Same Time; Across the Village)

"What do you think they're still doing in there?" Suigetsu asked Sakura, as he escorted her back to the inn the team was staying at.

"He's probably balls deep in the Mizukage as we speak." Sakura said without missing a beat.

"Wait...What?!" Suigetsu exclaimed with wide eyes.

"Are you deaf or something? I said Naruto's probably fucking the Mizukage right now." Sakura replied, as she casually brushed some hair out of her eyes. Suigetsu stood dead still in the street, as Sakura continued to walk in front of him.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Suigetsu yelled, running after Sakura to get some answers.

* * *

**And done! I know this wasn't a long chapter, but to be honest I didn't want to write a really long. So Naruto finally hooked up with Mei, and now she's apart of his extended harem. Next chapter will deal with the aftermath of Naruto and Mei's little romp, Utakata, and Yagura, I may even start a little bit of the Iwa story but who knows. So look forward to that. What did you guys think? Remember to follow/favorite(Let's see if we can break 750), PLEASE REVIEW I DESPERATELY NEED THEM! And PM me any ideas you guys have for this story or my other ones. Oh! One more thing. If you haven't already, please check out some of my other stories. My Pokemon story is almost at 1,000 followers, and we only need like 4 more. Also please check out my other Naruto fic and my Fairy Tail story both I believe are going great so far(especially my Fairy Tail story). Once again thank you all for your patience and support. So until next time I'm outta here!**


	25. Chapter 25 Kiri's Jinchuriki

**Hey guys, I apologize about the longer than normal wait for this chapter. I've just been extremely busy since I started college. Between going to school and working I have very little free time, and I'm often too exhausted or mentally drained to do any extended writing (and tbh Metal Gear Solid V: TTP has been taking up a lot of my free time :P ). But I will never abandon any of my stories, and I will finish them. On another note this story is almost at 800 followers/favorites(if we can break 1,000 I'll freakout) and we're just shy of 500 reviews, so I thank you all for your continued patience and support of this fic. So with that all out of the way let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Bijuu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters**

* * *

(The Next Morning, 9:00 a.m.)

"Mmm, you have some explaining to do Naruto." Mei said, wrapping her nude form in a dark blue robe. After their initial romp in her office, Mei quickly and covertly escorted Naruto back to her home so that they could continue in private. The Mizukage's hair was wild and disheveled from her previous lovemaking with the blonde jinchuriki. Mei set two cups of tea down, as she took a seat across from Naruto. The blonde was dressed in his boxers, and a plain white t-shirt.

"Thanks Mei-chan." Naruto said, as he took a sip of his tea. Letting out a content sigh, Naruto set the cup of tea back down. "Hmm, where should I start?"

"Why don't you start by telling me about this?" Mei asked, as she revealed the mate mark on her right arm. "I've always wanted a tattoo, but this is a little unusual. I can feel power coursing through this mark." Mei ran her fingers along her mark, and it began to glow dimly. "It's a very strange sensation, but not in a bad way."

"That's a mate mark." Naruto explained, causing Mei to quirk an eyebrow. "It links us together. I gave it to you by pumping some of Kurama's chakra into your body through the bite I gave you."

"So the power I feel is the kyuubi's?" Mei asked, earning a nod from Naruto. "Will I be able to use the kyuubi's chakra?"

"I don't know to be honest." Naruto replied, as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sakura-chan and Tenten-chan were able to tap into Kurama's chakra, but I think it only worked because they were overtaken by their emotions." The blonde jinchuriki sighed and leaned forward in his seat. "I guess if your emotions ever get out of control you might be able to access some of Kurama's chakra. But since you only have one band I'm not really sure."

"One band? You can have more than one?" Mei questioned, as she glanced at the orange band on her arm again.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan actually has three bands." Naruto answered, holding up three fingers. "The rest of my girls have two bands."

"Why do they have more than me?" Mei asked, her voice laced with barely hidden annoyance.

"It's nothing against you Mei-chan!" Naruto quickly exclaimed, as he waved his arms defensively. "It's just that I've known the other girls longer than I've know you, so I have a stronger bond with them."

"I see." Mei said, rubbing her chin. The Mizukage's one visible eye was closed, as she pondered what Naruto had told her. After a few moments Mei's eye opened, and she let out a light sigh. "Listen Naruto...I'm the Mizukage...so I can't go with you and your group. I have a duty to stay here, and lead this village and its people." Mei suddenly chuckled and leaned forward, giving Naruto a generous view of her cleavage. "However I will definitely be planning more _'diplomatic' _trips to Konoha."

"I understand Mei-chan. I wouldn't ask you to leave the village anyways." Naruto said, as a toothy grin spread across his face. "And when you're on those _'diplomatic' _trips I'll be happy to be your escort."

"Mmm, I was hoping you'd say that." Mei purred out, leaning back in her seat. "So was there anything else you wanted to discuss. You mentioned that you had to tell me something in my office last night."

"That's right, I did have a couple things to tell you." Naruto said, as he scratched his cheek. "Well I guess I'll start by telling you that Yagura and Utakata are both alive."

Mei's visible green eye widened in surprise, as she nearly choked on the tea she was drinking. "WHAT?!" Mei yelled after she roughly swallowed her tea.

"I brought all the jinchuriki back to life." Naruto said, activating his tomoe rinnegan. The Mizukage gasped when she saw that Naruto possessed the legendary ocular dōjutsu. "I felt like all the jinchuriki deserved another chance at life, since the Akatsuki stole their lives away from them."

"Okay, I can understand bringing Utakata back; because even though he was a missing-nin he was never truly a bad person. But why did you bring that murdering bastard Yagura back to life!? He's the one who made academy students kill each other just to pass, and he persecuted and murdered hundreds of shinobi with kekkei genkai!" Mei shouted in rage, slamming her fist onto the table.

"C-Calm down Mei-chan!" Naruto said nervously, as he placed a hand on the Mizukage's shoulder. "I know Yagura has done some awful things, but it wasn't his fault."

"Explain." Mei ordered, as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"When Yagura was in power as the Yondaime Mizukage he was being influenced by Madara and Obito Uchiha." Naruto explained, earning a deep sigh from Mei.

"I had heard whispers and rumors that Yagura was being controlled from the shadows." Mei said softly, as she rubbed her chin. "Even so, Yagura has done horrendous things that cannot be forgiven."

"I'm not asking you or your people to forgive him. Just give him a second chance to redeem himself and prove that he's not as terrible as people say." Naruto pleaded, taking ahold of Mei's hand. "Please, all of us jinchuriki have had incredibly difficult lives. Most of us were shunned and despised by our villages." Naruto looked into Mei's green eyes, as he placed his other hand over the seal on his stomach. "I want to show the other jinchuriki that people are now ready to accept them, and I want everyone to see that we jinchuriki aren't the demons that dwell within us."

"*Sigh* I have far too much faith in you Naruto." Mei said, as she stared into Naruto's eyes. "It goes against my better judgement, but I will allow Yagura and Utakata back into the village if they wish to return." Naruto perked up when he heard this. "But they will be under a watchful eye until I'm sure they can be fully trusted."

"That's all I ask, arigatou Mei-chan." Naruto said with a wide smile, placing a gentle kiss on Mei's lips.

"Alright, alright that's enough." Mei said, giggling softly as a faint blush covered her face. "Now was there anything else you wished to tell me about."

"Yeah there was two more things I wanted to tell you." Naruto said, as she sat back in his seat. "Saiken and Isobu wished to be sealed back within Yagura and Utakata."

"So the bijuu wished to be sealed back within their jinchuriki. I'm already letting those two back into the village if they wish, so if they want their bijuu back they can have them." Mei said, earning a smile from Naruto.

"Great, I'll start looking for both of them as soon as we're done here." Naruto said, as he formed a **Kage Bunshin**. Ignoring the slight dizziness, Naruto sent the clone to speak with Sai; so that he could have some of his ink creatures start searching for Yagura and Utakata. When the clone left the room, Naruto turned back to Mei with a nervous look on his face. "One last thing before I go Mei-chan."

"What is it Naruto?" Mei asked, tilting her head in confusion at Naruto's sudden nervousness.

"Obito Uchiha is still alive. I brought him back to life a few months ago." Naruto said, causing Mei's visible eye to widen in shock. "He's currently serving on Konoha's newly reformed police force."

"*Sigh* You give me such head pain Naruto." Mei said, as she rubbed her temples. "I've read the reports, so I know that Obito was being manipulated by Madara for decades. I trust your judgement Naruto, so I won't question your decision. But I don't how the other kage will take this news."

"Oh, Gaara and Raikage-jiji already know about it." Naruto said, causing Mei to quirk an eyebrow. "They're both okay with it, but I still haven't told Tsuchikage-jiji yet."

"That's quite a surprise. It's almost impossible to change that stubborn bastard A's mind." Mei said, as she let out a slight chuckle. "But with silver tongue I'm sure it was easy for you to convince him."

"You won't have to worry about Obito." Naruto said, standing up from his seat. He walked over to Mei and kissed her on the cheek. "A seal was placed on his chakra, and he's under careful surveillance. If he doesn't cause any problems we were hoping to lessen the seal in a few years, so that he could use some of his chakra. But we sadly can't allow him to a shinobi ever again after what he's done."

"Okay, I trust you and that pervert Kakashi to keep a watchful eye over him." Mei said, following Naruto to her front door.

"Obito's not a bad guy, he was just dealt a shitty hand in life." Naruto said, as he stepped out onto Mei' porch. "But I know he wants to atone for his sins, and with Rin at his side I think he'll eventually find redemption."

"Your heart is just too big Naruto Uzumaki." Mei said, giving Naruto one last brief kiss. "It's amazing how you can always find the best in everyone."

"I made a promise to someone some time ago. I promised that I would bring peace to this world, and I'm going do my best to prevent anymore wars from happening." Naruto said, as an image of Nagato and Yahiko popped into his head. The blonde jinchuriki pounded a fist over his heart, as grin spread across his face. "Believe it!"

_"If there's anyone who can accomplish that it's you Naruto." _Mei thought with a small smile, as Naruto leaped onto an adjacent rooftop.

* * *

(10 Minutes Later; Sakura's Room)

"Sakura-chan! You in there?" Naruto called out, as he knocked on the door to the pinkette's room.

"Yeah! The door's unlocked!" Sakura replied from within the room.

Naruto opened the door and walked into Sakura's room. He was surprised to see the pinkette preparing messenger hawk. Sakura put two letters in a small container, and attached them to the hawk. Once the container was attached to the hawk's leg; Sakura released the bird out her opened window.

"What's the messenger hawk for?" Naruto asked, as he took on Sakura's bed.

"I sent a letter to Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade-sama." Sakura answered, sitting down next to Naruto. The blonde raised an eyebrow when he felt Sakura rest her head against his chest.

"Sakura-chan, why are pressing your head against my chest?" Naruto asked, causing Sakura to look up him. Her emerald green eyes meeting his bright blue ones.

"I just wanted to listen to your heart beat." Sakura replied, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "It helps calm me, and it let's me know that you're safe."

"Sakura-chan, I'm fine." Naruto reassured in a soothing voice; rubbing small circles up and down Sakura's back. The blonde smiled warmly and kissed the top of Sakura's head. "I have you to thank for that."

"I know you're fine you baka." Sakura said quietly, placing her head back against Naruto's chest. "Just let me do this, okay?"

"Fine, fine." Naruto relented with a slight chuckle. "So what were in those letters you sent out?"

"In the first letter I asked Kakashi-sensei if he knew where Zabuza's sword, because he was the last one to use it. Suigetsu was really excited to learn that he might get the sword back." Sakura answered, as she stared out the window across the room. "The second letter I detailed everything that's been happening to you to Tsunade-sama. Since she's back in Konoha she'll have access to more medical resources than I have out here. Hopefully she can figure something out, and maybe even start researching a way to cure you."

"Knowing how baa-chan is she'll find something." Naruto said, giving Sakura's shoulder a slight squeeze. "So did Suigetsu find things for you guys to do yesterday."

"Yeah, he had Ino and I help train a fresh batch of doctors at the hospital. Tenten was sent to help train a group of shinobi in their weapon handling skills. Konan went to assist the academy teachers in developing a new lesson plan. Anko, Shisui, and Sai all assisted the hunter-nin in some training exercises. Hinata helped several shinobi improve their hand-to-hand fighting techniques. Ryuuzetsu and Temari trained a new group of genin in some basic ninjutsu. And Choji used his increased size to help build several new buildings."

"Hmm, sounds like they kept you guys busy." Naruto commented with smile, earning a snort from Sakura.

"And what were you doing mister?" Sakura asked, turning her head to look at Naruto. The blonde's whole face turned red, as he avoided Sakura's gaze. "You didn't come to the inn last night. So I'm gonna assume you had some _fun _with the Mizukage."

"You could say that." Naruto said nervously, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Calm down, I'm not mad at you." Sakura said with a slight huff of annoyance. "I said if the Mizukage tried anything to go along with, and she obviously tried something with you." Suddenly a small smirk spread across Sakura's face. "Man you should have seen Suigetsu's face when I told him you probably sleeping with Mizukage. HA! I wish I had a camera on me, his expression was priceless."

"Ha! I bet it was!" Naruto laughed, a toothy grin spreading across his face. Suddenly a knock came from Sakura's door. A second later Sai poked his head into the room.

"Oh good, I was afraid that you and dickless were humping like horny rabbits, and I didn't wish to interrupt." Sai said bluntly, as he stepped into the room. Sakura's face burned bright red as she glared at Sai, and a slight growl escaped from Naruto's throat.

"What do you want Sai?" Naruto growled out through clenched teeth.

"I just came to inform you that I received your message." Sai replied, pulling Naruto's letter out of his pocket. "I've sent out dozens of ink birds and land animals to search throughout the surrounding area. I also spoke with Chōjūrō, and he agreed to send out a handful of hunter-nin to try and track Yagura and Utakata."

"Oh...then good work Sai." Naruto said in a surprised tone, earning a bright smile from the dark-haired man. "You're free to go now."

"Okay, you two have fun now." Sai teased, dodging a fiercely thrown pillow from Sakura. "I'll inform you if anything happens Naruto." With that Sai swiftly exited the room; leaving Naruto and Sakura alone once again.

"Kami he's so annoying sometimes!" Sakura huffed out, as she crossed her arms under her chest.

"Yeah you said it." Naruto said with a slight grown, as he laid back on the bed.

"So what do we do now?" Sakura asked, lying down next to Naruto. She placed her head back on his chest, as Naruto pulled her close.

"We wait until we get some info on Yagura and Utakata's locations." Naruto answered, as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Well hopefully we'll get to relax for a bit." Sakura breathed out, as she snuggled up closer to Naruto and closed her eyes as well.

* * *

(Four Days Later)

"Ugh! This is boring as fuck!" Naruto complained, as he brought another stack of papers into Mei's office.

"Oh hush now." Mei said with hidden smile, glancing over another paper before placing it in her ever growing pile. "All your friends are busy helping around the village, and with your condition this is the only job we could find for you." When Naruto slumped into a seat in front of her; Mei got up from her chair and walked over to Naruto. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. "And I do rather enjoy your company. Ao is no fun, and Chōjūrō gets so embarrassed when I tease. It's rather refreshing having you around."

"Well I guess if it makes you happy I'm alright with staying." Naruto muttered, as a slight blush spread across his face.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Mei said with a smile, as she sat back into her chair. "So has Sai found anything yet?"

"No." Naruto said, running a hand down his face. "And I'm seriously going stir-crazy just sitting around and doing nothing."

"*Sigh* My hunter-nin haven't found anything yet either. They thought they found a trail leading to Yagura, but it turned out to be a dead end." Mei sympathized with Naruto, as she leaned back in her seat. "Don't worry Naruto we'll find them, it will just take some time."

"I know." Naruto said with a sigh, as he clasped his hands. "I just want to keep my promise to the bijuu is all." Mei smiled at Naruto and was about to say something, but the door to her office suddenly burst open. Naruto turned in his chair, and was surprised to see Sakura rushing into Mei's office with Ao hot on her heels.

"Haruno-san you cannot just storm into the Mizukage's office like this!" Ao exclaimed, as he grabbed Sakura's shoulder.

"Let go! I have to speak with Naruto immidiately!" Sakura yelled, as she shook off Ao's hand.

"Ao! Let her be!" Mei shouted, causing Ao's eye to widen.

"But Mizukage-sama-" Ao started to say, but he was cut off by Mei.

"Enough! She's fine Ao. It must be very important for her to storm into here like this." Mei said, earning a grateful look from Sakura.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, as he stood up from his seat. "Is everything alright? Did something happen to anyone on the team?"

"No, no Naruto a messenger hawk just arrived from Konoha!" Sakura said excitedly, as she began to rifle through her pack. After a few moments the pinkette pulled out a letter, and a small bottle that looked to be filled with pills. "I got a reply from Tsunade-sama!" Naruto's eyes widened when he heard this. "She said in the letter that she's seen and read of various poisons that produce the symptoms that you're experiencing. But she's never heard of a poison displaying all of the effects at a single time." Sakura held up the small bottle, and handed it to Naruto. "She sent over some pills that may help negate the effects of the poison for a little while."

"Really!?" Naruto exclaimed, as he opened the bottle and took out a pill. The pill was quite small and blue and green in color, and was giving off a strange odor. "So this might get rid of the poison's affects?"

"If it works, yes. But it would only be temporarily Naruto." Sakura said in a warning tone. "These won't cure you. We'll have to do more testing once we get back to Konoha."

"Well here goes nothing." Naruto said, as he popped the pill into his mouth. With a gulp Naruto forced down the foul tasting pill. The blonde's eyes widened, as he felt the pills affects almost immidiately. "Holy shit."

"Is it working?" Sakura asked, causing a toothy grin to spread across Naruto's face.

"Hell yeah it's working!" Naruto exclaimed, as he felt energy course through his body. "I feel good as new! Yeah! I need to take advantage of this!" Letting a childish cheer Naruto hopped out of a nearby window, and began to sprint across Kirigakure's rooftops.

"Naruto!" Sakura called out, as she ran over to the window. "Gah! That baka!"

"Aw let the kid have his fun." Mei said, as returned to her paperwork. "He hasn't been able to let loose for weeks, so this is good for him."

"Yeah, but I don't know when the pill will wear off." Sakura said in a quite voice, taking a seat in front of Mei's desk.

"He's got the rest of the pills right?" Mei asked, earning a silent nod from Sakura. "Well if they wear off he can just take another one. Plus if anything were to happen to him one of my shinobi will help him. So you have no need to worry."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Sakura said, as a small smile spread across her face. "I guess it is good for him to blow off some steam."

* * *

(Two Minutes Later; Forest Just Outside of Kirigakure)

"Fuck yeah!" Naruto cheered, as he destroyed another series of trees with a thrown **Rasenshuriken**. The blonde laughed like a child, as he sprinted through the forest surrounding Kiri. "HAHA! I haven't been able to let loose in ages." Naruto activated his rinnegan and began teleport around the forest. The jinchuriki was having too much fun to notice the Kiri hunter-nin keeping a close eye on him; watching from a distance to make sure nothing went wrong. Another tree burst into splinters, as Naruto hit it with a **Raiton Rasengan**. "Man this feels great!"

**"Hey gak...you...me?!" **

Naruto stopped dead in tracks when he heard the familiar rumbling voice in his head. He immidiately sat down, and tried to concentrate as best as he could. _"Kurama is that you?" _

**"Yeah...me."**

_"I can barely hear you, and you keep getting cut off." _Naruto thought, as he suddenly felt Kurama flare his chakra.

**"Is that better, can you hear me now?" **Kurama said clearly, causing a massive grin to spread across Naruto's face.

_"Yeah you're coming in clearly now buddy! Oh it's so good to hear your voice! It's been over a month!" _Naruto exclaimed, as he appeared in front of the bijuu; Kurama flinched in annoyance at Naruto's loud tone.

**"Keep your voice down gaki. It's good to hear from you, I was really starting to get worried." **Kurama said, earning a toothy grin from Naruto.

_"Aww, I didn't know you cared so much." _Naruto said, causing Kurama to release a throaty growl.

**"Shut your trap gaki!" **Kurama roared, as he bared his fangs. **"Well it seems that those pills you took have weakened the poison in your system enough to allow us to finally speak." **

_"So it is a poison." _Naruto said with a frown. _"But who could have done this, and why can't you just remove the poison from my body?"_

**"I have no idea where the poison is in your system." **Kurama admitted with a deep sigh. **"I detected it when it first entered your body, but it disappeared so quickly that I figured it was nothing. But after a while I knew something was up, and I began to search for poisons in your system. I don't have a clue where the poison is though. It's almost like the poison was designed specifically to affect jinchuriki and their bijuu."**

_"You...you don't think the Akatsuki had something to do with this?" _Naruto asked, earning a low grumble from Kurama.

**"I highly doubt that. But the Akatsuki may have been developing this poison to help weaken jinchuriki, so they could capture them more easily." **Kurama replied, as Naruto released a groan of annoyance.

_"Damn it, what the hell is happening to me?" _Naruto asked himself, as he stared at the ground.

**"I don't know kid, but something doesn't feel right to me. So watch your back." **Kurama warned, as he leaned his head down closer to Naruto. **"I'd hate to see something happen to you when you're doing such a great job uniting humans and bijuu." **

_"Thanks Kurama." _Naruto said, as he gave the kyuubi a fist bump. _"I'll need you soon, because I may need to contact Saiken and Isobu." _

**"Alright Naruto I'll let them know that you'll be contacting them soon." **Kurama said, as he turned his head away from Naruto. **"And please be careful gaki." **

_"Don't worry Kurama I'll stay safe." _Naruto said, as he exited his mind. When Naruto reopened his eyes he found Sai staring at him; just a few inches from his face. "GAH! What the fuck Sai?!" Naruto jumped backwards; breathing heavily as he glared at Sai.

"Hmm, so you're awake." Sai said with a creepy smile. "You're face was really weird a minute ago."

"What do you want Sai?!" Naruto exclaimed, as he slowed his rapidly beating heart.

"I just thought you'd like to know that one of my ink birds spotted Yagura." Sai replied, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "He's near a large waterfall about two miles south of the village."

"Great! I'll start making my way there now!" Naruto said, as he placed a hand on Sai's shoulder. "You're coming with me too. Meet me at the village gates in ten minutes, I'm gonna go grab Shisui as well." With that Naruto ran off to find his team's Uchiha.

* * *

(5 Minutes Later; Kirigakure)

"*Sigh* Most of those hunter-nin are really talented, but some of them are rather rough around the edges." Shisui said, as he and Anko exited the hunter-nin's headquarter's.

"I hear you, and I didn't like how some of them were ogling me...fucking perverts." Anko said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Uh, isn't that kinda hypocritical coming from you? I mean you're one of the biggest perverts I know." Shisui asked, cocking his head slightly. This caused Anko's face to burn red in embarrassment.

"Shut up!" Anko exclaimed, punching Shisui in the arm. "I'll admit that I'm a perv, but I'm only a perv for Naruto now."

"Okay, okay." Shisui relented, chuckling lightly under his breath. "I wonder where Sai is. He wasn't here to help us today."

"He's been helping Naruto try to find Yagura and Utakata." Anko said, stretching her arms behind her head. "But they haven't had much luck so far." Shisui opened his mouth to speak, but he was cut off by a loud shout.

"SHISUI!" Naruto yelled, as he sprinted up to the duo.

"Naruto?" Anko asked in a low tone, as she narrowed her eyes. Her eyes suddenly widened when she spotted the bright orange clothes and blonde hair. "That is the gaki! I thought he wasn't supposed to be overexerting himself! Stupid little shit is gonna get himself hurt!" Anko growled slightly, and immidiately began to storm towards the advancing Naruto. "HEY! What do you think you-" However was cut off when Naruto pulled her in for a searing kiss. Anko was taken aback by the surprise kiss. But after a moment Anko let out a low moan, and deepened the kiss. When the two separated Naruto had a stupid grin on his face, while Anko looked slightly dazed.

"It's great to see you Anko-chan! How're you doing?!" Naruto asked, as he held Anko in his arms.

"I...I...thought you were...supposed to be taking it easy." An managed to say; still recovering from Naruto's passionate kiss.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, as he pulled out a small bottle of pills. "Sakura-chan brought me some pills that Tsunade-baachan sent over. They get rid of the poison's effects for a while!" Naruto suddenly grabbed Anko's shoulders, and his grin widened. "But that's not the best part! The pills weakened the poison enough so that I can talk with Kurama again!"

"Really!? You were able to speak with the fuzzball?!" Anko asked, earning an energetic nod from Naruto. This caused a large smile spread across Anko's face. "That's great news Naruto!"

"Yeah it is!" Naruto cheered, but his happy demeanor quickly fell and a small frown replaced his glowing grin. "But these pills won't cure me. We still need to do more testing when we get back home. And Kurama confirmed that I definitely was poisoned. He can't seem to flush out the poison, and I have no clue who would poison me."

"Don't worry Naruto we'll get through this. We'll find out what's wrong with you and cure you." Anko said with a warm smile, placing a gentle kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"*Clears throat* I assume you came here to tell us something, Naruto." Shisui said, as Naruto and Anko quickly separated.

"Uh yeah, I came here to get you Shisui." Naruto said, causing Shisui to quirk an eyebrow. "One of Sai's ink creatures found Yagura, and you're coming with me to make sure nothing goes wrong. Now hurry up Sai's already waiting for us at the villages gates."

"Alright then, let's get going." Shisui said, as he ran past Naruto.

"Anko-chan let the other girls know where I am so they don't worry about me." Naruto said, placing a gentle kiss on Anko's lips. "I'll be back later!"

"Go get him gaki!" Anko called out as Naruto sprinted to catch up to Shisui.

A few minutes later Naruto and Shisui arrived at the gates to Kirigakure. They quickly spotted Sai sitting down near the opened gates. The pale skinned man appeared to drawing something on a scroll when Naruto and Shisui arrived. But before either could see what he was painting, Sai quickly rolled the scroll up and placed it into his pack.

"What were you drawing Sai?" Shisui asked, as Sai stood back onto his feet.

"If you must know, I was just doing some sketches for a portrait I plan on painting once we return home." Sai replied with a fake smile, which creeped Shisui out. "If you don't mind please don't ask any more questions regarding the painting. It's very special, and it's meant to be a surprise."

"Fine with me." Shisui said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"If you two are done we need to get going." Naruto said, getting Sai and Shisui's attention. "Sai we'll need you to lead the way. Shisui I need you to be close by, and ready to put Yagura in a genjutsu just in case things start to get really violent. Sai, while Shisui and I move in on Yagura you just hang back and be ready to intervene if we need you. Do you both understand your roles?" Both Shisui and Sai nodded in acknowledgement. "Alright, let's head out. Sai you take point."

* * *

(15 Minutes Later; 2 Miles South of Kirigakure)

"We're approaching the target." Sai said, as all three teammates stopped on a branch. A small ink bird dove down, and landed on Sai's extended arm. "Yagura is located about one hundred yards ahead."

"Okay, Sai you hang back here." Naruto said, causing Sai to nod before he leaped into a nearby tree. "Shisui you hang close by me, but stay hidden." Shisui gave a quick thumbs up, and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Right, let's do this."

Naruto hopped down to the ground below, and began to slowly approach where Yagura was located. As Naruto neared he could make out the low rumblings of a large waterfall ahead. When Naruto reached the edge of the tree line, he found a large crystal clear pond with a roaring waterfall at its far end. Scanning the area, Naruto spotted Yagura sitting alone along the water's edge. The former jinchuriki seemed to be meditating; with his large staff lying by his side.

Yagura had sensed Naruto and his two team members approaching well before they arrived at his location. Naruto's two teammates were doing a decent job hiding their chakra signatures, but Naruto made no attempt to mask his own as he came closer. When Naruto had reached the edge of the treelike, Yagura's eyes slowly opened; revealing his pink pupil-less eyes. A small smirk spread across Yagura's face when he heard Naruto's footsteps approaching footsteps.

"I had a feeling you'd be coming for me eventually." Yagura said, continuing to stare at the pond before him. "You didn't do a very good job hiding your approach, and you can tell your teammates to come out of hiding. I don't plan on doing any fighting."

"Heheh, I wasn't really trying to be sneaky." Naruto said with a grin, as he sat down next to Yagura. "If you knew I was coming, you must know why I'm here."

"You're here to bring me back to my home village." Yagura said, staring at his reflection in the water. "I would like to return, and atone for my horrendous actions, but the villagers would never accept me back. I have come to terms with this, and I plan on watching over Kirigakure from the shadows. I was weak, and allowed my actions to be controlled by outside forces."

"But the current Mizukage, Mei Terumi, ensured me that you'd be allowed back into the village." Naruto said, earning a chuckle from Yagura.

"So she became Mizukage after I was killed?" Yagura said with a small smile. "She was always such a strong and fierce woman. But she was also extremely caring and understanding. I can't think of a better person to lead the village."

"So you'll come back to the village?" Naruto asked, causing Yagura to release a short sigh.

"If Mei is okay with my return...than I guess I can come back. I really do wish to right the wrongs I've committed." Yagura turned to face Naruto, and for the first time Naruto saw the self hatred in Yagura's eyes. "You gave me a second chance at life Naruto, and I don't plan on wasting it. I dedicate all of my time and effort to protecting and improving Kiri, so that I can lift weight of guilt off my shoulders."

"Yagura, don't beat yourself up so much." Naruto said, placing his hand on Yagura's shoulder. "Yes, you did some really bad things. But you were being controlled by Madara Uchiha. So it isn't entirely your fault. You still need to atone for what you've done, but you're not an evil person."

"Thanks Naruto...that...that really means a lot to me." Yagura said, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Alright, I'll return home. I'm ready to face this."

"That's great to hear." Naruto said, helping Yagura to his feet. "Before you go there's one more thing I need to discuss with you."

"Does it have something to do with Isobu?" Yagura questioned, as he placed his staff on his back.

"H-How did you know?" Naruto asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Recently I've felt like Isobu has been calling out to me." Yagura explained, as he turned to gaze at the waterfall behind them. "I didn't have the greatest relationship with Isobu, but I did manage to master his power at a young age. So we do have a connection of sorts. However I cannot figure out why the beast is trying to contact me."

"Isobu wishes to be sealed back within you." Naruto said, causing Yagura's eyes to widen. "All the bijuu wish to be sealed back within their former jinchuriki. They want to work with humans, and learn to coexist with us."

"You're lying." Yagura said; not turning around to face Naruto. "Isobu despised being sealed within me. He hated humans for what they did to him. He'd never want to be trapped inside me."

"You can speak to him yourself, and see that he does want to work with you." Naruto said; this time Yagura did turn around to face the blonde jinchuriki. "Isobu has seen how Kurama and I get along, and wants a similar relationship with you. Yagura, bijuu have feelings just like us, and even though they may deny it they crave interaction with others."

"You said I can speak with him myself?" Yagura asked, earning a quick nod from Naruto. The former Mizukage closed his eyes, as he thought of his answer. Yagura's eyes slowly opened, and he met Naruto's gaze. "*Sigh* Alright, I will speak with Isobu. If you are telling the truth, and he does wish to be sealed back within me, I will grant his wish."

"Awesome! I'm sure Isobu will be excited to see you!" Naruto exclaimed with a grin, as he contacted Kurama. _"You hear all that buddy? Call Isobu, and tell him to start making his way towards Kirigakure."_

**"Yeah I heard you gaki." **Kurama replied in a sleepy tone, as he let out a short yawn. **"I'll contact that overgrown turtle, and relay him all the information."**

_"Great! Thanks Kurama! Now we just have to find Utakata, and then we can start making our way to Iwagakure!" _Naruto exclaimed, causing Kurama to flinch at the volume of Naruto's voice.

**"That's great Naruto, but fucking keep it down." **Kurama groaned out, as he began to contact Isobu.

"Sai, Shisui you can come out now." Naruto said into his headset. Seconds later both Shisui and Sai landed in front of Naruto and Yagura. "Yagura has agreed to come back to Kiri with us, so we can head back now." But before anyone could make a move to leave, a masked Kiri hunter-nin dropped down next to him.

"I'm apologize for the interruption Uzumaki-san, but my team has just located Utakata. He's traveling down a small dirt path about a half mile east of here." The hunter-nin reported, as he pulled out a small map and pointed out Utakata's location. "If we leave now we can catch up to him in just a few minutes."

"Alright change of plans." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention. "Shisui, you escort Yagura back to Kiri and report to Mei. Sai you're sticking with me to help support the hunter-nin just in case Utakata starts to put up a fight. We don't want to kill him, so nonlethal attacks only. Sound good to everyone?" Shisui, Sai, Yagura, and the hunter-nin all nodded in understanding. "Okay, Shisui you head out now." Shisui and Yagura nodded before they took off down the path Sai had initially led them down. Naruto then turned to the hunter-nin. "You're leading the way. Sai let's go."

Pumping chakra into their legs the three shinobi jumped into the trees over head. About a two minutes later Naruto and Sai linked up with the rest of the hunter-nin's team. Now with with a six man team, they began to track Utakata. The hunter-nin's intel proved to be correct. They found Utakata only a short distance from where they had last spotted him. But as Naruto's team approached, Utakata suddenly stopped walking. Naruto's eyes widened when Utakata suddenly spun around; bubble pipe already raised to his mouth.

"SCATTER!" Naruto screamed, as a barrage of explosive bubbles detonated where his team had been moments before. Luckily Sai and the hunter-nin had reacted fast enough, and were unharmed and hidden amongst the trees surrounding them. All of the hunter-nin brought out their senbon needles, ready to paralyze Utakata. Sai unrolled his scroll, and prepared his paint brush. Poking his head out, Naruto spotted Utakata scanning the trees for them. The blonde jinchuriki took a deep breath, and leaped out his hiding place. "Hold your fire Utakata!" Utakata's head immidiately snapped towards Naruto's position, but he stopped when he clear look at Naruto.

"It's you." Utakata said in a stoic tone, as he lowered his pipe. When Naruto landed in front of him, Utakata put his bubble pipe back into his light blue kimono. "I thought hunter-nin were after me again."

"Well there are some hunter-nin with me." Naruto said, causing Utakata's eyes to narrow dangerously. Quickly realizing his mistake, Naruto clarified the situation. "But they're not here to kill you, I swear! They were helping me track you down!"

"Why were you searching for me?" Utakata asked, his eyes still narrowed.

"I came to ask if you wanted return to Kirigakure." Naruto said with his usual foxlike grin. "The new Mizukage, Mei Terumi, agreed to let you come back to the village."

"No thanks." Utakata said, turning around so that he could continue walking down the path. But he was stopped when Naruto grabbed his shoulder.

"Why won't you come back?" Naruto asked, a serious look in his eyes. "I won't force you back, but I'd like to know why you won't return home."

"Home?" Utakata parroted with a dark chuckle. "I wouldn't call a place that makes academy students kill each other home. I wouldn't call a place that shunned me and treated me like trash home. There is nothing for me in Kiri."

"I read your file." Naruto suddenly said, causing Utakata to quirk an eyebrow. "You used to be loyal Kiri shinobi."

"That was before the Yondaime Mizukage started sending academy students to kill each other, and mercilessly killing those with kekkei genkai." Utakata said, as he shook Naruto's hand off his shoulder. "I refuse to return to such a horrible place."

"But Yagura was being controlled by Madara Uchiha. He never meant to do all those horrible things, and he intends to spend the rest of his life making up for all the pain he's caused." Naruto pleaded, as Utakata's jaw clenched. "The village has changed greatly since you've been gone. Mei Terumi has helped the village thrive. She's a very kind and caring women, who would never hurt those who don't deserve it."

"I...I...I just can't go back Naruto." Utakata struggled to say, as he clenched his fist. The former jinchuriki hung his head, letting his long hair hide his face. "I cannot return."

"Is is because of Hotaru?" Naruto asked, causing Utakata's head to suddenly snap up. "You feel like you abandoned her. You want to find her before you do anything else, I'm right aren't I?"

"How do you know that?" Utakata asked, letting out a shaky breath.

"Your eyes are full of sadness and regret." Naruto answered, causing Utakata's eyes to widen in surprise. "Hotaru may have annoyed you, but she did mean a lot to you. You care deeply about her, and you want find her again to show that you didn't abandon her." Naruto once again placed his hand on Utakata's shoulder, and gave a slight squeeze. "If you return to Kiri, I'm sure Mei would assist you in your search."

"She would help me?" Utakata repeated with a skeptical look.

"I told you, Mei is a very caring person. I'm positive she'll spare some man power to help you." Naruto said, as a small grin spread across his face. "And if she doesn't I'll convince her to."

"*Sigh* Then I guess I can return home." Utakata said. When Naruto was about to speak again, Utakata stopped him. "If you're going to tell me about Saiken I already know." Naruto's eyes widened when Utakata said this. "I had a better relationship with Saiken than most jinchuriki. He found me one day while I was searching for Hotaru, and told me that he wished to be sealed back within me. I told him I'd think about it, and to wait for a signal from me."

"Will you let him be resealed within you?" Naruto asked, causing Utakata to slowly nod his head.

"Since I'm returning to Kiri, I might as well grant Saiken his wish as well." Utakata said, as he gave Naruto a small smile.

"You won't regret this Utakata." Naruto said in a warm tone. "Once you find Hotaru, you'll be able to start over again."

"I think I'd like that." Utakata said, as Naruto began to lead him back towards Kirigakure.

* * *

(2 Days Later; Kirigakure Gates)

"Well I guess we're off." Naruto said to the small group that had come to see his team off. "Mei-chan you'll help Utakata find Hotaru, right?"

"I already have two teams of hunter-nin searching for her." Mei said with a smile. "Utakata would go too, but he's still weak from the sealing ceremony."

"Don't remind me that freaking sucked." Utakata, now dressed in a Kiri shinobi uniform, said as he leaned against Chōjūrō for support.

"You doing alright Yagura?" Naruto asked the Sanbi jinchuriki. Yagura was still dressed in his normal attire, but he now had a Kiri head band tied around his arm.

"I'm fairing slightly better than Utakata, but I'm still rather exhausted." Yagura said, using his staff to stand upright.

"That's great to hear." Naruto said with a smile. But just then Naruto noticed that something seemed off. Then he realized that someone was missing. "Hey, where's Suigetsu?"

"He's traveling to Konoha right now." Chōjūrō said, causing Naruto to raise a blonde eyebrow. "Your Hokage agreed to return Zabuza's blade, on the stipulation that Suigetsu come to the village and pick up personally."

"Oh, well that good for him. Hopefully he'll run into Karin and Juugo, I know he really wanted to see them again." Naruto said, as he turned to the rest of his group. "You all ready to leave?"

"We've been ready to go for five minutes, you baka." Sakura said in a slightly annoyed tone, as she tapped her foot. "Now let's get going, I want us in Iwa before the end of next week."

"Alright, we're going." Naruto said with a grin, as he turned to Mei on more time. "Are you sure you don't want this, Mei-chan?" Naruto pulled out a three-pronged kunai, and offered it to Mei.

"I told you before, I plan on making a lot more _diplomatic_ excursions to Konoha." Mei said in a sultry tone, kissing Naruto on the cheek.

"I look forward to your visits." Naruto said with a lustful smirk. But he suddenly yelped when Sakura grabbed his ear, and began to drag him off.

"That's enough! We're leaving now!" Sakura exclaimed, as she dragged Naruto away from Mei.

"Bye Mei-chan! Bye everyone!" Naruto yelled, as he waved to everyone back at the game.

"Come visit sometime Naruto, I'd love to spar with you!" Yagura called out to Naruto's form.

"Me too!" Utakata exclaimed with a small smirk.

* * *

"Ow, ow that's enough Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined, as Sakura let go of his ear. "Damn it that really hurt." The blonde jinchuriki mumbled to himself, as rubbed his sore ear.

"I wouldn't have to do that if you weren't making a scene at the village gates." Sakura said, earning a nervous chuckle from Naruto.

"I guess that was kinda inappropriate." Naruto admitted, as he rubbed the back of his head. Sakura jumped when Naruto suddenly hoisted her onto his back.

"Man why does forehead get all the attention?" Ino asked with a small pout. But she screamed in surprise when she too felt herself lifted into the air. Looking around Ino saw that each of the girls had a **Kage Bunshin** carrying them.

"To Iwa we go!" The Naruto's cheered, as they took off down the path.

* * *

**And done! Again sorry about the wait for this chapter, but I've just been extremely busy lately. Before anyone says anything, the pill isn't a cure all for Naruto. The effects only last for a few hours, and the more often he takes the pills the more of a resistance the ****poison will build up against it. Which means he'll have to take higher doses to counteract the poison(which will come into effect later in the story). So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW(The pass few chapters have kind disappointing review counts so let's see if we can pick that up this chapter), and PM me any ideas you have for this fic or any of my other stories. So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	26. Chapter 26 The Final Stretch

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! First off I want to apologize for the longer than average wait for this chapter. I've just been extremely busy with college and work lately, so I have very little time to do any writing. Then when I do have time to write, I'm usually so mentally or physically drained that I can't write more than a few hundred words at a time. Plus I got Fallout 4, and that game has been absolutely killing all of my available free time; lol already have 80+ hours in that game. But I finally kicked my ass into gear, so that I could get this chapter out. So thank you all for your continued patience. Also this fic is almost at 850 follows, over 850 favorites, and getting close to 520 reviews, which is freaking amazing. So thank you all for your support. *Sigh* I hate to say this, but after this chapter this fic will be nearing its end. There will likely only be about three more chapters after this one. I know this is by far my most 'controversial' fic, and it's caused me a lot of unneeded stress from flamers, but I've had a ton of fun writing it and I'm sad that it's going to end soon. Well I hope you all enjoy these last few chapters. So with all of that out of the way, let's get to the fic. **

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Bijuu"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters**

* * *

(5 Days Later; 11:30 p.m. Small Village Just Outside Iwagakure)

"*Sigh* Do you think they'll be finished anytime soon?" Shisui asked in an annoyed tone. Sitting to Shisui's left was Sai, and to his right sat Choji. Both shinobi had a similar look of annoyance on their face. All three of them sported a bright blush on their face, as they listened to the 'activities' happening in the room next to them. Before either Choji or Sai had a chance to speak a loud moan pierced into their room.

"YES! THIS FEELS FANTASTIC!"

Konan's scream of pleasure caused all of their blushes to darken several shades. Choji was so red that Shisui thought the poor boy was going to pass out from sheer embarassment. When the screaming had died down once again, Sai cleared his throat.

"From the sounds of it they're nearing the end. Konan and Ryuuzetsu are usually the last to have a go at Naruto." Sai said, trying his best to keep his mind off what was happening in the adjacent room. Shisui was surprised to see that Sai was blushing. However after hearing what they had heard for the past two hours would even make someone as perverted as Jiraiya blush slightly. As if on cue another scream of ecstasy was heard, this time from Ryuuzetsu, proving Sai's point.

"OH KAMI! NARUTO THIS IS AMAZING!"

"Why can't he just use some **Kage Bunshin**, and speed all of this up?" Choji groaned, as he covered his head with a pillow.

"You heard what Naruto said. To those girls it's not the same thing if it's not coming from the original." Shisui replied, pulling out his tantō. The Uchiha then reached into his pack and pulled out a few supplies. With a light sigh, Shisui began to process of cleaning his weapon. "I give them another five minutes tops."

* * *

(In Naruto's Room)

"Oh, Naruto this is simply heavenly." Ryuuzetsu moaned, as she sunk deeper into her chair.

"Well I guess Ero-sennin did teach me a few useful things." Naruto said with a grin, sitting in front of the white-haired beauty. The blonde continued his ministrations, causing Ryuuzetsu to let out another soft moan.

"Kami, this is the best foot massage I've ever gotten." Ryuuzetsu said, as she slightly curled her toes.

"I know that bastard is the world's biggest pervert, but he sure knows how to give one hell of a massage." Anko said with a relaxed look on her face.

"No kidding, I might actually have to thank him for teaching Naruto-kun his techniques." Ino commented, as she curled and uncurled her toes.

"Tsunade-sama is lucky to have his magic hands all to herself." Tenten said, earning a pout from Naruto.

"Hey! I'm right here you know!" Naruto exclaimed, as he stopped massaging Ryuuzetsu's feet.

"Naruto..." Ryuuzetsu growled, causing the blonde's body to go stiff. "Don't. You. Dare. Stop."

"Yes Ryuuzetsu-chan." Naruto said in a dejected tone, as he got back to work.

"Oh, don't be like that Naruto." Sakura said with a small smile. "You know that no one can replace you in our eyes."

"Y-Yeah, you're the o-only person we'd want t-touching our bodies." Hinata stuttered out with a slight blush dusting across her face.

"If that pervert ever tries to lay a finger on me, I'll break his arms." Temari snarled, remembering when Jiraiya had tried to peep on her during her date with Naruto to the hot springs. "Tsunade-sama can have him all to herself, I'd much rather have you Naruto."

"Thanks girls." Naruto said with a smile, as he finished up Ryuuzetsu's massage. "I love you all."

"And we all love you." Sakura said, kissing Naruto on the cheek. "Now let's get everyone packed and ready to go. If we leave soon, we should be able to arrive in Iwa by two o'clock."

"Aw come on pinkie; can't we just relax for a little while longer. I mean we all just got foot massages for crying out loud." Anko whined, as she stretched out in her bed. "Come on, someone back me up here."

"Sorry Anko, but I'm gonna have to agree with forehead." Ino said, crossing her arms under her ample chest. The platinum blonde suddenly turned around, and glared at the wall behind her. "Because if I have to hear Shisui sigh one more time, I'M GONNA HEAD OVER THERE AND KICK HIS ASS!"

"SORRY!" Shisui's voice called out from the next room.

"Come on Anko. Iwa is the last stop on our trip." Tenten added, as slowly got out of the chair she was sitting in. "Once we're finished there, we can finally head back home."

"I-I must agree with Tenten. I-I've been rather h-homesick lately, a-and I wouldn't m-mind returning home soon." Hinata said, pressing her index fingers together.

"Fine..." Anko said, as she got up from her bed and grabbed her pack. "You guys are right, so let's get moving. I wouldn't mind heading back home either."

"Sakura-chan, you take the other girls and go check out. I'll go tell the guys that we're ready to leave." Naruto said, exiting the room out into the hallway. The blonde walked over to the adjacent room, and gently knocked on the door. After a few minutes Sai opened the door.

"Oh, looks like dickless is done having his fun." Sai chided, causing an annoyed look to form on Naruto's face.

"After what we just had to listen to, I'm pretty sure he isn't '_dickless_' Sai." Choji said, as he lifted the pillow of his head.

"I swear you and those girls are like a bunch of rabbits in heat." Shisui said dryly, resheathing his tantō and putting away his cleaning supplies.

"What the hell are you three on about?" Naruto asked, quirking a blonde eyebrow.

"Are you serious?" Sai replied with a frown. "We've been listening to you and your girls humping like wild animals for the past two hours."

"Humping?" Naruto repeated with a confused look on his face. After a few moments Naruto connected the dots, and he burst out laughing.

"What the hell is so funny?" Shisui asked in a confused tone.

"HAHA! I wasn't having sex with any of my girls! BWAHAHA!" Naruto laughed, as he held his stomach.

"The hell you weren't! We could hear you in there!" Choji exclaimed, shooting up off the bed.

"No...hahaha...no you've got it all wrong." Naruto said, as he wiped a tear from his eye. "I was...haha...I was giving my girls foot massages."

"What?" All three shinobi said simultaneously with a deadpanned expression.

"Yeah..." Naruto said, his laughter finally calming down. "Ero-sennin taught me a bunch of his special massages during my training trip."

"So all that moaning we've been hearing all throughout this trip has been you giving your girls massages?" Shisui asked in a skeptical tone.

"Yep, I haven't had sex with any of my girls since we left Konoha." Naruto explained, before he suddenly leaned closer. "But I can tell that they're starting to get really anxious. You know what they say; women get a lot hornier when they're pregnant."

"That's a real thing?" Choji asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Hell yeah, those girls practically jump me every time we're alone. But I've held off doing anything with them until we get back home, and I can tell they're starting to get antsy. It gets really hard sometimes, because I can hear them 'relieving' themselves from time to time." Naruto replied, placing his hands on his hips.

"Wow sounds like you have it real rough." Shisui said sarcastically, as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you have no idea how hard this is on me." Naruto hissed in a slightly upset tone. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to resist eight beautiful and horny girls constantly. I've got a serious case of blue balls going on right now."

"Ouch, that does sound pretty bad." Choji said, as he winced slightly.

"What are _'blue'_ balls?" Sai asked with a confused look.

"I'll tell you some other time." Shisui replied, placing a hand on Sai's shoulder. "So what did you want Naruto?"

"Well I came to tell you guys that we're ready to leave." Naruto said, as he gestured down the hall. "The girls are checking out right now."

"Finally, we've been ready to go all morning." Choji said, pushing past Shisui and Naruto. "Let's get back onto the road."

"Alright, let's get going." Naruto said, as he followed behind Choji.

After Naruto's team had checked out of the inn they were staying at; they were once again on the road towards their final destination. The area surrounding Iwagakure was very mountainous, and was widely know to be very dangerous. Steep cliffs and deep ravines surrounded the village on all sides. Naruto had decided that it was best for the group to take it slow through the rough terrain. After carefully navigating the treacherous terrain for almost three hours; Iwa's gates finally came into view. But as Naruto's group near, the ground beneath them began to rumble. Before any of the team could react their legs became encased in stone; stopping them in their tracks.

"Great, another warm welcome." Naruto said sarcastically, as a group of Iwa shinobi sprang from the ground in front of them. A large amount of dirt and debris was kicked up; partially concealing the shinobi that had burst out of the ground.

"Well, well what do we have here?" A gruff voice asked, as the dust began to settle. Before Naruto's team stood a tall and brawny shinobi. The imposing man also sported a dark-grey beard and a bulbous nose. "Looks like we've got a few Konoha shinobi trying to enter our village."

"Wait, I know you." Sakura said, as she scanned the Iwa shinobi up and down several times. "Yeah...You're...um...Kitsuchi, yeah that's it. You were the commander of the short-range battle division during the war."

"That is correct girl, I was appointed head of village security when the war ended." Kitsuchi voiced, walking up the Konoha group; with the other two Iwa shinobi following close behind. "Now, please explain why you all wish to enter our village. Because seeing a Konoha shinobi, let alone a whole group, around these parts is extremely rare."

"We're here on a mission directly from the Hokage. I'm to meet with the Tsuchikage, and speak with him. He should have already received word that I would be arriving." Naruto explained, as he slowly reached into his pack and pulled out a manila folder. "This folder holds all of my mission instructions, straight from the Hokage's desk." Kitsuchi eyed the folder for a moment, before he grabbed it from Naruto's hand. "We have nothing to hide."

"Hmm, everything seems to check out." Kitsuchi said, handing the folder back to Naruto. All the Konoha shinobi let out a sigh of relief when the stones binding their legs fell apart. "If you follow me, I'll take you all straight to Tsuchikage-sama."

As Naruto followed Kitsuchi through the village, he never noticed a pair of pink eyes watching him. Kurotsuchi couldn't help the smirk that spread across her face, as she watched the blonde jinchuriki walk through the village.

"So the 'Hero of the Shinobi World' has graced our village with his presence." Kurotsuchi said to herself, as her smirk widened. "I'll have to _personally_ welcome him to our village."

* * *

(Five Minutes Later; Tsuchikage's Office)

Iwa's Tsuchikage, Ōnoki, grumbled to himself as he sat at his desk. The short elderly man could barely be seen behind the large stacks of paperwork on his desk. Ever since the war had ended Iwa had been flooded with job requests. People around the elemental nations needed experienced **Doton** users to help repair the damages that were caused during the fighting. As Ōnoki continued to sign documents, his loyal bodyguard Akatsuchi stood at his side. The large man was extremely loyal to the Tsuchikage, and was even known as his 'shield.'

"*Sigh* Will this paperwork never end?" Ōnoki complained, as he finished looking over another stack of papers. _"When is that gaki Kakashi sent gonna be here? Maybe he can alleviate me of my incessant boredom." _

"Don't worry Tsuchikage-sama, you should be finished before nightfall. Plus, this is the last batch of paperwork that you have. I know you've been working long hours the past few weeks. So once you're finished you should be able to take the next few days off to relax." Akatsuchi said, earning a sigh of relief from Ōnoki.

"It will be nice to have a few days of downtime." Ōnoki said, as he quickly read over a new document. "Maybe I'll go visit Kurotsuchi. It's been quite a while since I've spent any time with her."

"She seemed pretty excited to hear that Naruto Uzumaki was coming to our village." Akatsuchi said offhandedly, causing Ōnoki to raise an eyebrow.

"Did she happen to say why?" Ōnoki asked with hint of intrigue in his voice.

"No, but to be honest I didn't really question her on it." Akatsuchi replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'm rather excited to see him as well. He is the 'Hero of the Shinobi World' after all. I'd love to speak with him."

"He's Minato Namikaze's son you know?" Ōnoki pointed out, casting a quick glance at Akatsuchi.

"Yes, most of the village knows that now. I know Naruto's father killed a great number of our soldiers during the Third Shinobi World War, but that's all in the past now." Akatsuchi said, as he turned to look out a window at the village below them. "I hold no ill feelings towards Minato or Naruto. It was wartime, and Minato was simply carrying out his orders and doing his duties as a soldier."

"Hmm, I used to hold such a strong and bitter grudge towards Minato and Konoha." Ōnoki said, his brows furrowing as he stared down at his desk. "There was a time where I would have had killed Naruto just for being Minato's son; even if he was just a small child. But after meeting the boy he has opened my eyes. He made me realize the error of my ways, and because of him I wish to strengthen our village's bond with Konoha; and other villages across the elemental nations. Naruto dreams of peace in the shinobi world, and now so do I. During my long life, I've lived through three shinobi world wars, and I don't wish to experience another. I've seen enough bloodshed to last a thousand life times. So I've decided to help Naruto obtain his dream of world peace in any way I can."

"Well said, Tsuchikage-sama." Akatsuchi said, but before he could say anymore a sudden knock came from the door.

"Come in!" Ōnoki shouted, as he pushed his paperwork aside.

"Tsuchikage-sama, there are some Konoha shinobi here to see you." Kitsuchi said, opening the door and allowing Naruto's team to enter.

"Ah, so you've finally arrived Naruto." Ōnoki said in a happy tone. The elderly man gestured to a group of seats in front of his desk. "Please, come take a seat."

"Thank you Tsuchikage-jiji." Naruto said, causing a tic mark to form on the Tsuchikage's forehead. The blonde jinchuriki walked towards the desk, and took a seat in one of the available chairs. "I take it that you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, Kakashi sent word of your arrival about a week ago." Ōnoki answered, as he glanced at the rest of Naruto's team. "But, I'd rather discuss these matters in private. If your team is willing, I'm sure Akatsuchi can find somethings for them around the village. We've been extremely busy since the war ended, and we could use all the help we can get."

"Sure, we'd be happy to lend a hand." Sakura said with a bright smile.

"Good." Ōnoki said, turning towards Akatsuchi. "Take the rest of Naruto's team, find out what their specialized in, and find them some work to do."

"Of course Tsuchikage-sama." Akatsuchi said, as he bowed slightly. However before Akatsuchi could lead Naruto's team out of the room; the blonde jinchuriki stopped him. Naruto pulled the large man close, and whispered in his ear.

"Hey, all of the girls are pregnant. So don't have them do anything too strenuous." Naruto whispered, earning a nod from Akatsuchi. "Thanks man."

"So my boy, what would you like to discuss?" Ōnoki asked as soon as Akatsuchi and the rest of Naruto's team had exited the room.

"Everything we'll need to talk about is outlined in this document." Naruto replied, handing Ōnoki the same manila folder he had given Kitsuchi. The elderly man took the folder from Naruto, and began to read over its contents. "If there's anything you don't want to discuss, I'm totally oaky with that. Kakashi-sensei gave me orders not to try and pry information out of the kage. We just want to know if Konoha can aid the other shinobi villages. This mission is the first step of my training to become Hokage, so I'm really trying my best."

"Well I have no problem discussing anything Kakashi on here." Ōnoki said, as he set the manila folder down on his desk. "I must admit that our village has been overwhelmed since the war ended, so we could use a little extra help. We would gratefully accept any aid that Konoha can offer."

"That's great to hear." Naruto said with a wide smile, pulling a pen and pad of paper out of his pack. "Let's get this show on the roll then."

* * *

(Two and Half Hours Later)

"I believe that's everything that Kakashi wanted to know." Ōnoki said, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Good, I'll send this information to Kakashi-sensei as soon as possible." Naruto said, storing away the papers that he had filled out. The blonde jinchuriki stood to leave, but he was stopped by Ōnoki.

"Before you leave, was there anything else you wished to discuss?" Ōnoki asked, causing Naruto to go stiff for a moment. This wasn't missed by the elderly kage. "I couldn't help but notice that you seemed rather tense during our discussion. Was there anything extra that you wished to speak about?"

"Actually, yes there is Tsuchikage-jiji." Naruto replied, as he once again sat in his seat. The blonde shinobi clasped his hands in his lap, and looked Ōnoki right in the eyes. "There's two more matters that I need to speak with you about."

"Okay, I still have some spare time. So out with it boy." Ōnoki said, leaning back forward in his seat.

"The first thing I wish to talk about has to deal with your village's jinchuriki." Naruto explained, causing Ōnoki to quirk an eyebrow. "Han and Rōshi are alive."

"Hmm, I already know that Rōshi is alive." Ōnoki said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen in shock.

"How could you possibly know that?" Naruto asked in a surprised tone.

"Because he's in the village as we speak." Ōnoki revealed, completely stupefying the blonde jinchuriki. "He showed up at the village gates almost two weeks ago. After we determined that it was really him, and after he tried to explain why he was again back in the land of the living, we allowed him back into our village. He is a very skilled and experienced shinobi, so we quickly folded him back into our ranks." Ōnoki's eyes narrowed as he stared at Naruto. "Although I'm quite curious as to why Rōshi is alive. All he could tell us was that it likely had something to with _you_."

"*Sigh* It's true, I brought all the jinchuriki and many other fallen shinbone back to life." Naruto explained, as he activated his **rinnegan**. Ōnoki was surprised to see that Naruto possessed the legendary dojutsu. But he didn't let his shock show outwardly. Instead Ōnoki floated out of his seat, and approached Naruto.

"How did you come to possess such a powerful dojutsu?" Ōnoki asked, stroking his beard while he inspected Naruto's rinnegan.

"My _'**former**' _friend Sasuke was given this** rinnegan** during our fight against Madara." Naruto said, as he deactivated his rinnegan. "After I...killed Sasuke...I took his rinnegan so that I would be unable to undo the **Infinite ****Tsukuyomi** and bring back the brave shinobi that had died fighting during the war."

"I see." Ōnoki mused, as he sat back down into his seat. "Why did you bring up Rōshi and Han?"

"Well the bijuu wished to be sealed within their jinchuriki once again." Naruto replied, as he placed a hand on his stomach; lightly clutching the fabric over his seal. "They want to prove that bijuu and humans can live together in harmony. They've seen how well Kurama and I get along, and they want similar relationships with their former jinchuriki. Kokuō and Son Gokū are the only two bijuu that are still waiting to be resealed."

"Rōshi did seem adamant about possibly having Son Gokū sealed back within him." Ōnoki said in a thoughtful tone. "He told me that he had finally came to good terms with Son Gokū, and that he wished to get to know the bijuu better."

"So you'll allow Kokuō and Son Gokū to be resealed within Han and Rōshi?" Naruto asked in a hopeful tone.

"I don't see why not." Ōnoki answered, shrugging his shoulders. "But there's just one problem. We have no idea where Han is."

"That's no problem. I can search for him tomorrow using my sage mode." Naruto said, earning a nod from Ōnoki. "I'll try to convince him to come back to the village."

"Very well then." Ōnoki said, crossing his arms over his chest. "You said there was two things you wished to discuss, correct?"

"Yeah, there was one other matter I wanted to talk about." Naruto said, as his nervousness from earlier returned. The blonde suddenly began to rub the back of his head; doing his best to avoid Ōnoki's gaze. Taking a deep breath to help calm his nerves, Naruto finally locked eyes with the Tsuchikage. "Obito Uchiha is still alive."

"What?" Ōnoki asked, his hearing must be getting bad. There was no way he had heard the blonde jinchuriki correctly. "You'll have to repeat that boy, because I could have sworn that you said that Obito Uchiha was alive."

"I said that Obito Uchiha is alive, and he is currently living in Konoha." Naruto repeated, causing Ōnoki's eyes to widen considerably. "I brought him back to life as well."

"You did what?!" Ōnoki shouted, as he slammed his hands onto his desk. Naruto flinched slightly when wooden splinters flew past his head. Well things were going better than expected. At least he wasn't disintegrated by one of the Tsuchikage's **Jinton **jutsus. "Care to explain to me why that man is still breathing! He helped start the war, and he killed hundreds of Allied Shinobi Force ninja!"

"To be fair, I brought everyone Madara and Obito killed back to life." Naruto pointed out, causing Ōnoki's eyes to narrow dangerously.

"He is the reason your parents are dead child." Ōnoki said in a low tone, striking a cord in the blonde jinchuriki. The blonde shinobi grit his teeth, as he tried to reel in his anger. "He unleashed the Kyuubi upon your village. Which forced your parents to sacrifice themselves to stop the Kyuubi from destroying the village."

"How do you know that?" Naruto asked, as he tightly clenched the armrests of his chair.

"We had a few spies investigate around Konoha after the Kyuubi attacked. You don't unleash a bijuu on a village, and not garner some interest." Ōnoki explained in a calm tone. "After some digging we managed to find out that the Kyuubi had been sealed within a new jinchuriki. But we had no idea that it was Minato's own son-"

"Listen here!" Naruto exclaimed, shooting up from his seat and getting in the Tsuchikage's face. The elderly kage was unfazed by Naruto's actions. "The man that unleashed the Kyuubi on my village wasn't Obito! That was a man who was being manipulated and controlled by Madara Uchiha! The real Obito is a kind and caring man, who loves his village!" Naruto released a few shaky breaths to help calm himself. Suddenly Naruto lowered his gaze away from Ōnoki. "I know Obito has done horrible things, and I can never forgive him for unleashing Kurama on our village. But he's the reason I became the man I am today. Because of him Kurama and I are friends, and I'm on the path to becoming Hokage." Pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts; Naruto once again met the Tsuchikage's gaze. "Listen, I'm not asking you to forgive Obito. All I ask is that you give him a chance to prove that he's a good man. I promise you, he'll be spending the rest of his life trying to make up for his past mistakes."

"Let's say I do allow Obito to live. What type of measures is Kakashi taking to ensure that Obito doesn't go back to his evil ways?" Ōnoki asked, deciding to humor the blonde jnchuriki.

"Kakashi-sensei has already placed a chakra suppression seal on Obito. With his chakra blocked, Obito cannot use his **sharingan **or any of his jutsus." Naruto replied, stepping away from Ōnoki's desk. "Obito is also being closely monitored at all times. He is also one of the founding members of Konoha's new police force, so Kakashi-sensei can keep a watchful eye over him. However Kakashi-sensei does hope that he will be able to lessen the seal in a few years; with permission of all the other kage of course."

"Hmm, I suppose if Kakashi keeps a close eye on him...Have the other kage agreed to this as well?" Ōnoki asked, earning a quick nod from the blonde. "*Sigh* Fine, I will let it slide this one time. But if I receive word that Obito is up to something, I will not hesitate to send an assassination squad after him. I'm placing a lot of trust in you boy, and my trust is not easily gained."

"Arigatou, Tsuchikage-jiji." Naruto said, bowing slightly towards the elderly kage. "If that is all I will see myself out."

"Before you leave, I have one more question for you boy." Ōnoki said, as he got off his seat and floated towards Naruto. "Since you have the **rinnegan**, you now have power over life and death." The Tsuchikage stopped in front of the blonde jinchuriki. He had been wondering one thing since he had found out that Naruto possessed the **rinnegan**. "Why don't you bring your parents back to life as well?"

"Heh, you know I ask myself that question almost everyday." Naruto replied in a quiet and slightly pained tone. Releasing a breath, Naruto turned his gaze towards the floor. "I still don't really know why myself. My parents may not be alive, but they are always with me." The blonde placed his hand over his heart, and squeezed gently. "They died heroes that are honored by our village...and...I guess that's how I want to remember them...As heroes who gave their lives to save me and their village." Naruto raised his head; flashing Ōnoki a bright smile. "I know that my parents love me, and that's all that matters to me."

"So you wish to honor your parents memory." Ōnoki said, as he rubbed his chin. "I'm glad to see that you hold your parents in such high regards boy...You are free to go now."

"Okay, I'll get in contact with you tomorrow after I find Han. Once I've handled him, I'll speak with Rōshi." Naruto said before he walked out of the Tsuchikage's office.

"Heh, that boy never ceases to surprise me." Ōnoki said with a smile, as he gazed out the window at the village bellow.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later; Edge of the Village)

"Man, I can't wait for tomorrow. It's gonna be awesome to see Han and Rōshi again." Naruto said with a grin, walking along the outskirts of Iwa. The blonde jinchuriki had decided to go for a walk; so that he could stretch his legs after being cooped up in the Tsuchikage's office for so long. "I hope that the girls aren't pushing themselves too hard." As Naruto walked through the deserted streets, he suddenly felt a tingle shoot up his spine.

**"I don't think we're ****alone Naruto." **Kurama rumbled in a low tone.

_"I know. Someone has been following us since we left the old man's office." _Naruto thought, continuing to walk so that he wouldn't look suspicious. _"I don't sense any malicious intent, so I don't think it's an enemy." _

**"Hmm, but however it is does want to fight. Be ready for anything." **Kurama said, preparing to give Naruto some of his chakra. Moments later, as if on cue, their mystery pursuer made themselves known.

"**Yōton: Sekkaigyō no Jutsu!**" Naruto quickly jumped out of the way to avoid the sudden attack. Spinning around in the air, the blonde jinchuriki saw a large puddle of gray acid bubbling where he had just been standing moments before.

"Nice job dodging my attack. I thought that I had hidden myself better, but I guess I still need some work." A feminine voice said from above Naruto. Looking up, Naruto spotted a girl with short black hair and pink eyes staring back at him. The girl had a wide grin spread across her face, as she placed her hands on her hips. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he scanned over the girls features. She looked familiar; Naruto knew he had seen her before. "Aww, you don't remember me do you? Well I guess that makes sense, because you ran off before I could properly introduce myself."

"Wait..." Naruto said, as everything began to click together. Then it suddenly came to Naruto. "You were one of the Iwa shinobi I met on that island in Mizu no Kuni! You were with that really big guy that's always with Tsuchikage-jiji! And I stopped you from killing Ganryū!"

"Ah, so you do remember me." The girl said, jumping down in front of Naruto. Still smirking, the girl extended he hand towards Naruto. "The name's Kurotsuchi. You're Naruto Uzumaki, right?"

"Yeah..." Naruto replied, as he shook Kurotsuchi's hand. The blonde jinchuriki couldn't stop his eyes from taking in the girl's appearance. She was definitely a beautiful girl with a toned and athletic build similar to Sakura and Fū's. But one of her most striking features were her pupiless pink eyes. Naruto couldn't seem to tear himself away from those stunning eyes. "It's nice to meet you...but why did you just attack me?"

"Well you're the 'Hero of the Shinobi World' aren't you?" Kurotsuchi asked, a large smirk still spread across her face. "I wanted to see if you were as strong as everyone says you are."

"Huh?" Naruto said with a confused look on his face.

"I challenge you to a fight! Right here, right now!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, leaping away from Naruto and entering a fighting stance. "Show me what you're made of!"

"I don't know." Naruto said, as he rubbed the back of his head. "I should probably be getting back to rest of my team."

"Come on! Don't wimp out on me!" Kurotsuchi shouted in an annoyed tone.

"Look, I'd love to fight you but I really need to head back to my group." Naruto said in an apologetic tone. "Maybe we can spar some other time." With a wave, Naruto turned around and continued walking. The blonde shinobi didn't notice the grin spread across Kurotsuchi's face.

"Fine, I guess you're just not man enough to fight me!" That comment stopped Naruto in his tracks. "Only a little bitch would back out a challenge like that!" Kurotsuchi's grin widened when she saw Naruto's fists clench. _"Got him now."_

**"You need to teach her a lesson." **Kurama growled inside Naruto's head. **"Show her that you're not someone to be trifled with."**

_"I will." _Naruto thought, spinning around with a his **Kyuubi Chakra Mode **active. "You wanted a fight! Well you're gonna get one!"

"Woah, slow down there buddy!" Kurotsuchi shouted, as she pointed at Naruto. "If we're gonna fight, you can't use the Kyuubi's chakra or your sage mode! That wouldn't be fair to be me! No I want a fair fight! Normal jutsus and ninja tools only!"

"*Growl* Fine, we'll do this your way." Naruto said, his chakra cloak disappearing. The blonde quickly reached into tool pouch, and pulled out one of his **Hiraishin **kunai. _"I have to make this fast. I don't how much longer the poison suppression pills I took earlier will last." _

"What's with the weird ku-" Kurotsuchi was cut off, as the kunai went sailing past her head. The dark-haired kunoichi briefly turned around to watch the kunai said off into the distance. "Nice try, but you'll have to aim better than...Where the hell did her go?" Kurotsuchi was surprised to see that the blonde shinobi was no where in sight when she turned back around.

"**RASENGAN!**"

"What the!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed just as she dodged Naruto's surprise attack. The ground where Kurotsuchi had been standing exploded, as Naruto's **Rasengan** crashed into it. "How the hell did you get behind me so quick!?" Kurotsuchi's eyes widened when she saw that Naruto was holding onto the kunai that had went flying past her head. _"Wait...No way! He knows how to use the **Hiraishin**! Shit, this isn't good." _

"Not so cocky now, are ya?" Naruto asked, smirking at Kurotsuchi.

"Okay, I'll admit you caught me off guard with that last attack. But now that I know you can use the **Hiraishin** I can prepare for it." Kurotsuchi said, as she began to rapidly weave through hand seals. "**Yōton: Kaisekifū no Jutsu!**" Naruto's eyes widened when Kurotsuchi began to spew a large cloud of thick black ash from her mouth.

_"Shit! I can't see anything! And this ash is binding my movements, so I can barely move!" _Naruto thought frantically, as he formed a quick hand seal. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Over a dozen **Kage Bunshin **poofed into existence around Naruto. _"I need to throw her off before she can launch a surprise attack." _

"Pretty smart, using clones to confuse me." Naruto heard Kurotsuchi's voice echo out through the smoke. Suddenly three clones yelped, as they were pulled into the ground.

"She's below me!" Naruto yelled, as he and his clones leaped into the air.

"I knew I could draw you out!" Spinning around, Naruto saw that Kurotsuchi had reemerged and was rapidly performing hand seals. "**Yōton: ****Sekkaigyō no Jutsu!**" Thick grey acid shot from Kurotsuchi's mouth, and covered all of Naruto's **Kage Bunshin**. "Now, let's get rid of these annoying clones. **Suiton: Mizurappa!**" A large stream of water fired from Kurotsuchi's mouth; washing over the acid covered **Kage Bunshin**. Naruto watched as the acid hardened, completely encasing his clones. When the trapped clones crashed into the ground, they exploded into tiny fragments. "Looks like it's just you and me now."

"Bring it!" Naruto roared, pulling out a normal kuni and charging towards Kurotsuchi.

"This is more like it! Show me what you got!" Kurotsuchi cheered, as she pulled out her own kunai and raced towards Naruto.

Both shinobi clashed together; their kunai sparking as they collided. Using his superior strength, Naruto began to push Kurotsuchi back. Not willing to give up, Kurotsuchi hit Naruto with strong left hook. The blonde shinobi was momentarily caught off guard by the surprise punch, and was sent stumbling back. When Naruto recovered from the punch, he saw Kurotsuchi racing towards him at an incredible speed.

_"Damn she's fast." _Naruto thought, rolling away from Kurotsuchi's horizontal slash. Recovering from his roll, Naruto quickly slapped Kurotsuchi on the back before he retreated to a safe distance. The blonde jinchuriki smirked, as he watched his **Hiraishin **seal spread across Kurotsuchi's back. _"Time to finish this." _

"Why'd didn't you attack...He's gone again." Kurotsuchi said, as she quickly began to scan the area. "I didn't see him throw one of those kunai."

"I didn't need to throw one." Kurotsuchi nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt a kunai press against her neck. Turning her head, the dark-haired kunoichi saw Naruto grinning behind her. "I placed one of my **Hiraishin **seals on your back."

"So that's why you slapped me." Kurotsuchi said in an annoyed tone. "Damn it, I thought I had you for a minute."

"Well there's no where for you to go. So I suggest you yield now." Naruto said, pressing the kunai slightly harder against Kurotsuchi's neck. "It was fun, but it's time to end this."

"But I'm not finished yet." Kurotsuchi said cryptically, causing Naruto to quirk an eyebrow. However, Naruto's eyes widened when Kurotsuchi collapsed into a pile of dirt and mud.

"That was a clone!?" Naruto exclaimed in a slightly surprised tone; just before he sensed someone rapidly approaching from behind. _"This girl is pretty good. I'm really starting to enjoy myself. It's been a long time since I've been able to really let loose. Plus I can tell that she's having a great time too. I think I'll have some fun with her." _Naruto quickly spun around, surprising the dark-haired kunoichi. Kurotsuchi's eyes widened when Naruto grabbed her extended fist; stopping her punch dead in its tracks. Seeing the blonde shinobi smirking at her, caused anger to boil in Kurotsuchi. With a growl, Kurotsuchi tried to kick Naruto. But the blonde shinobi stopped her with his other free hand.

"Got you now." It was Kurotsuchi's turn to grin, as she reached into her kunai pouch. Using her one free hand, Kurotsuchi slashed her kunai at Naruto. But Kurotsuchi's eyes widened when Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke. The dark-haired kunoichi was panting slightly, as she took another fighting stance. "Tch, this guy and his fucking clones."

"Come on, my clones are awesome." Spinning around, Kurotsuchi saw Naruto standing behind her. The blonde shinobi had a smile on his face, as he stuck his hands in his pockets. "But I think this fight is over with."

"Like hell it is!" Kurotsuchi shouted, throwing her kunai at Naruto. However she wasn't prepared for the blonde to completely disappear once again. _"Shit, he used that damn **Hiraishin **again." _Kurotsuchi yelped in surprised when she felt a pair of strong arms snake around her waist. _"When did he..." _

"Look at your arm..." Kurotsuchi blushed brightly when she felt Naruto's hot breath on her ear; but she did as she was told. She wasn't surprised to see a seal spread across her forearm.

"*Sigh* You win." Kurotsuchi said in a defeated tone. The dark-haired kunoichi could still keep fighting, but she didn't really want to anymore. Naruto's hot breath on her neck was sending chills down her spine, and his arms wrapped around her waist made her feel so safe and secure. Before Kurotsuchi knew it, she was unconsciously moving closer towards the blonde.

"Good..." Naruto whispered hotly, before placed several kisses along Kurotsuchi's neck. The dark-haired kunoichi moaned lightly, as Naruto's kisses caused her whole body to tingle. "How turned on are you right now?"

"Wh-What?" Kurotsuchi asked in an embarrassed tone. Her face was now near fluorescent red.

"I said, how turned on are you?" Naruto asked, as he spun Kurotsuchi around in his arms. Kurotsuchi's breath hitched when she stared into Naruto's lust filled blue eyes. Her heart began to beat rapidly, as she felt her panties dampen slightly. Their fight had gotten Kurotsuchi all worked up, and she couldn't deny that Naruto was very attractive. She hold back her lust any longer, she wanted Naruto Uzumaki now.

"Kami, I want you now." Kurotsuchi said in a husky tone, lunging forward and capturing Naruto's lips. Her arms immidiately wrapped around Naruto's neck, so that she could deepen their kiss. Kurotsuchi moaned when she felt Naruto's tongue snake its way into her mouth. They remained lipqocked for a few more moments, before they eventually broke for air. Both shinobi were out of breath from their passionate kiss, and Kurotsuchi's eyes were half-lidded with lust. Naruto smirked when he felt Kurotsuchi begin to grind against his thigh.

"So should we take this back to your place?" Naruto asked in a lust filled tone.

"My house is only few minutes away! Now move your ass, I need you now!" Kurotsuchi commanded, as she grabbed Naruto's hand and began to drag him towards her home.

* * *

**And done! Well I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Next chapter will have the Naruto x Kurotsuchi lemon, and will have Rōshi and Han reappear. So what did you guys think? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Please remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW(reviews have been lacking a little for the past few chapters, so let's see if we can pick that up this chapter), and PM me any ideas you might have for this fic. Again I apologize for the long wait for this chapter. I finish my first semester next week, and I get a month long break before my next semester starts. So hopefully I can get the next chapter out before then, but no guarantees. **

**P.S. I recently just finished watching Akame ga Kill! and Kill la Kill! I thought both were amazing anime in their own ways. I enjoyed Kill la Kill! a little more than Akame ga Kill! However Akame ga Kill! was a nice change of pace from what I usually watch. While I enjoyed Kill la Kill! the whole way through, beginning to end, I felt that Akame ga Kill! really suffered near the end. The beginning episodes of Akame ga Kill! were amazing, and I was totally invested in the story. Then the anime really started deviating from the manga, and it kinda just became a mess near the end. Like the amount of main characters death in the last like four episodes is utterly ridiculous *Spoilers Ahead if you haven't seen the anime* At the end of the fucking anime only Akame and Najenda are still alive, every other member of Night Raid dies! Even Tatsumi, the main guy we follow throughout the story, fucking died in the end! I felt that Tatsumi, Mine, and Leone's deaths were all completely uncalled for and felt rather cheap, especially Mine who kinda just died out of nowhere(she literally looked unscathed when she dies, and she fucking dies two seconds after confessing her feelings to Tatsumi, gah!) I hear they're thinking of remaking the Akame ga Kill! anime after the manga ends. Which I'm totally open to, because the new anime is supposedly going to follow the manga much more closely (I want to see that Mine x Tatsumi confession scene animated damn it!) **

**Kill la Kill! 9/10 (Loved nearly every second of it. Fantastic look, sound, characters, and story. It is such a unique anime, and there's absolutely nothing else like it. If you haven't checked it out, definitely give it a try. But be warned there is A LOT of fanservice, it kinda serves a purpose though)**

**Akame ga Kill! 7.5/10 (Loved beginning, ending left me feeling empty and unsatisfied. Absolutely beautiful looking anime, with decent voice acting and music, and great characters. Would absolutely love a remake that more closely follows the manga. I recommend checking this one out as well, just be prepared for the crap ending, and be warned this anime is extremely violent.)**

**P.P.S I started an Akame ga Kill! fic, so I would love it if you could check it out and give me all of your feed back.**

**So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	27. Chapter 27 Bedding Kurotsuchi

**Hey all my awesome readers! I'm back with another chapter. This chapter took a little longer than I wanted to get out, because I started my second semester of college and I recently got promoted at work so they have me working more hours, with way more night shifts...ugh. Like I mentioned last chapter, there is only a few more chapters left in this fic. This chapter included, there is likely three chapters left. To all my faithful readers, thank you for your continued support and patience throughout this story's journey. This fic is so close to 900 followers/favorites and 550 reviews. If this fic can pass 900 followers/favorites and 600 reviews before its end I'll be overjoyed. This chapter will start out with the Naruto x Kurotsuchi lemon, and have the return of Han and Rōshi, so look forward to that. After this chapter the group will be returning home to Konoha. So with all of that out of the way, let's get to the fic.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Bijuu/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters**

* * *

(5 Minutes Later; Kurotsuchi's Apartment)

The door to Kurotsuchi's apartment was roughly kicked open, as Naruto and Kurotsuchi burst into the kunoichi's home. Both shinobi were engaged in a fierce and passionate liplock; their tongues battling for dominance, while they shuffled through the open door. Using her foot, Kurotsuchi closed the door behind them as they proceeded further into her home. Kurotsuchi grunted slightly when her back hit the wall behind her. Now pinned, the kunoichi could do little as Naruto ravaged her mouth with his tongue. Kurotsuchi moaned into the kiss when she felt Naruto's strong hands snake down and give her ass a quick squeeze.

"Mmm, someone's eager." Kurotsuchi said in a teasing tone, her pink pupiless eyes half-lidded in lust. The Iwa kunoichi smiled, as she ran her fingers through Naruto's messy long blonde hair. "No man has ever gotten me this worked up before."

"Well I've had lots of practice." Naruto said, placing several butterfly kisses along Kurotsuchi's neck. The dark-haired girl let out a low moan when Naruto began to suck on her pulse. As Naruto continued to lavish Kurotsuchi's neck, his hands drifted upwards and cupped her budding breasts. Just like Sakura and Fū, Kurotsuchi's boobs weren't massive but they fit her petite and athletic body perfectly. Naruto smirked when Kurotsuchi released a series of moans, as he continued to gently massage her breasts.

"S-So I've heard." Kurotsuchi struggled to say, as she squirmed slightly from Naruto's pleasurable touch. "R-Rumor has it, that you've c-claimed a girl from each of the major s-shinobi villages."

"All except Iwa. But I hope to change that very soon." Naruto whispered, causing a shiver to run down Kurotsuchi's spine. "I just can't help myself around beautiful girls like you."

"Baka..." Kurotsuchi said in a low tone, as grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled him closer. "Just shut up and kiss me."

"My pleasure." Naruto said, leaning in for another passionate kiss. As the two shinobi locked lips, Kurotsuchi slipped her hands up and began to unzip Naruto's orange jacket. Once the jacket was unzipped, Naruto quickly tossed across the room. Kurotsuchi inwardly moaned when she saw that Naruto was wearing a mesh undershirt, instead of his usual black one. The Iwa kunoichi grabbed the mesh shirt and practically tore it off Naruto's body. Just when Kurotsuchi was about to touch Naruto's toned chest, he quickly reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"H-Hey! Let me touch, you bastard!" Kurotsuchi whined, as she tried to pry her wrist from Naruto's grasp.

"Nah ah ah." Naruto chastised with a mischievous smirk. "It's not fair that I'm the only one showing any skin right now. Lose the top and I'll let you cop a feel."

"Isn't the girl supposed to say something like that?" Kurotsuchi asked rhetorically, releasing an annoyed huff. The dark-haired kunoichi unzipped her brown jōnin vest, and tossed it somewhere near Naruto's jacket. Next, Kurotsuchi pulled off her red undershirt and black gloves. Naruto quirked a blonde eyebrow when he saw that Kurotsuchi was wearing a simple black sports bra. Noticing that Naruto was staring at her bra, Kurotsuchi lightly glared at the blonde jinchuriki. "What? Were you expecting frills and lace? Sorry buddy, but I'm an active duty kunoichi, so I don't have time for girly things like that."

"No...I wasn't expecting anything like that...I just noticed how well that suits you." Now it was Kurotsuchi's turn to quirk an eyebrow. "You're right. You're definitely not a girly girl, and that's one of the things I like about you." Kurotsuchi groaned lightly when Naruto wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her close to his body. "You don't mind getting down and dirty, and you don't take shit from anybody. You showed me that when we fought earlier. In fact..." Kurotsuchi squeaked in surprise as Naruto captured her lips in a possessive kiss. "You remind me a lot of _my_ Sakura-chan, and I love strong, independent women like her."

"Well, you'll have to introduce me to this Sakura girl sometime." Kurotsuchi said, running her hands up Naruto's muscular form. "But right now I need you in my bed; fucking me like the horny girl I am."

"Your wish is my command." Naruto said, as he allowed Kurotsuchi to lead him into her room. Once they were in the kunoichi's room, Naruto swiftly scooped Kurotsuchi off her feet. The Iwa kunoichi squeaked in surprise as Naruto gently tossed her onto her bed. Moments later, Naruto was on top of Kurotsuchi; passionately kissing her while his hands ran up and down her sides. Goosebumps formed on Kurotsuchi's skin, as Naruto's rough hands glided across her exposed skin.

_"He's so good at this." _Kurotsuchi thought, letting out a sharp moan as Naruto began to knead her breasts again. _"I've never gotten this worked up before." _The kunoichi began to rub her thighs together; feeling an intense warmth building up in her womanhood. _"Kami, I'm about to cum just from some kisses and him playing with my tits." _Naruto smirked when he saw that Kurotsuchi's face was a ruddy red and her breathing was becoming labored. The blonde jinchuriki could tell that Kurotsuchi was getting close, so he decided to help push her over the edge a little quicker.

"You're close to cumming, aren't you?" Naruto whispered into Kurotsuchi's ear, sliding a hand down her waist and into her panties. "Let me help you out." Kurotsuchi gasped in pleasure when she felt two of Naruto's fingers enter her womanhood. The blonde's smirk widened as he began to pump his fingers in and out of Kurotsuchi; occasionally curling her fingers upwards. "Cum for me _Kurotsuchi-chan_." The Iwa kunoichi blushed brightly at the honorific suddenly being added to her name.

_"Fuck! This feels so fucking good! I feel like I'm about to melt!" _Kurotsuchi began to squirm underneath Naruto, as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching. The Iwa kunoichi suddenly began to grind against Naruto's, now soaked, fingers. _"So close. So close. I'M SO CLOSE!" _Everything suddenly went white when Kurotsuchi finally went over the edge. Kurotsuchi let out a piercing moan as an intense orgasm rocked her whole body. The kunoichi's body was momentarily numb as she came down from her orgasmic high.

"Damn you came a lot Kurotsuchi-chan." Naruto said, as he pulled his hand out of the kunoichi's panties. The blonde shinobi's hand was covered in Kurotsuchi's juices; causing his hand to slightly shine in the dimly lit room. Naruto brought his hand to his mouth, and began to lick off Kurotsuchi's juices. "Mmm, you taste good Kurotsuchi-chan."

"S-Shut up." Kurotsuchi said weakly, a bright blush spreading across her sweat covered face. _"Holy shit, I've never came that hard before...I...I need him now!" _With her strength regained, Kurotsuchi pounced on Naruto and began to quickly pull down his pants.

"Looks who's eager now." Naruto said in a teasing tone.

"Quit talking and take these damn pants off now!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, much to Naruto's amusement. Naruto briefly got off the bed and kicked his orange pants off. Now standing in only his boxers, Naruto walked back over to the bed.

"Lose the boxers too." Kurotsuchi ordered, as she reached for the top of her pants. The kunoichi's eyes were glued toe the rather impressive bulge in Naruto's boxers. "You lose the underwear, and I take off my shorts as well."

"Sounds fair." Naruto said with a shrug, quickly pulling down his strained boxers; freeing his trapped erection.

"*Whistle* Damn how do you walk around with that thing hanging between your legs?" Kurotsuchi asked, as she licked her lips; eyeing Naruto's erection hungrily. "Well I guess it's my turn to hold my end of the deal." Kurotsuchi spoke in a husky tone as she hastily pulled down her red shorts and mesh stockings. Now dressed in only her underwear, Kurotsuchi slipped off her black bra. Naruto's eyes widened when he saw Kurotsuchi's exposed breasts. They were bigger than he had imagined. The Iwa kunoichi's assets weren't as large as Konan or Hinata's, but they were definitely larger than Sakura or Fū's. While most of his girls had large perky d-cup breasts, with Hinata, Konan, and Ino leading the pack. Sakura, Fū, and Ryūzetsu had smaller, but still beautiful in his eyes, b-cup sized breasts. Sakura often felt ashamed of her smaller bust sized compared to the other girls, but Naruto would always assure her that she was always perfect to him. Plus Naruto knew that Sakura was still growing, so her breasts would likely get bigger in time, and with the babies on the way he could already notice that Sakura's shirts were getting tighter as her growing breasts strained them. Kurotsuchi fit right in the middle of these two categories; sporting a pair of perky, yet firm, c-cup breasts. Naruto's eyes followed the womanly assets as they moved with Kurotsuchi's every breath; his eyes also noticing the kunoichi's erect nipples. "If you're done ogling my tits, we can continue." Kurotsuchi's voice snapped Naruto out of his daze. Hooking her thumbs into her plain black panties, Kurotsuchi slid the garment down her shapely legs. With a wave of her arm, the dark-haired kunoichi tossed her panties towards where Naruto's pants were. Laying down on her back, Kurotsuchi beckoned Naruto over with her finger. "Come get me big boy."

"Damn, you're so sexy." Naruto breathed out, positioning himself between Kurotsuchi's legs. The blonde couldn't help but marvel at how wet the kunoichi was; her juices leaking from her exposed pussy down her thighs and onto the bed. Grabbing his manhood, Naruto guided his cock towards Kurotsuchi's slick entrance. "Are you ready Kurotsuchi-chan?"

"Yes..." Kurotsuchi replied, her tone suddenly having a nervous edge to it. "Just please be gentle, it's my first time."

"Don't worry Kurotsuchi-chan, I won't move until you're ready." Naruto said in a sweet voice, as he placed a gentle kiss on Kurotsuchi's lips. "Okay, here I go." Slowly, Naruto began to push inside of Kurotsuchi. The kunoichi grunted in pain as Naruto's large cock started to fill her completely. After a few more moments, Naruto was full sheathed inside Kurotsuchi's wet womanhood. Reaching out, Naruto wiped away a single tear that had fell down Kurotsuchi's face. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. It hurts a little bit, just give me a few minutes to adjust." Kurotsuchi answered, clenching her eyes shut in pain.

"Alright, tell me when you're ready to start moving." Naruto said, leaning down to place kisses along Kurotsuchi's neck. After about five minutes, Kurotsuchi experimentally rotated her hips. The Iwa kunoichi gasped, not in pain, but in pleasure.

"Okay, you can start moving now, Naruto." Kurotsuchi said, as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck.

"I'm gonna starting pulling out then." Naruto said, slowly pulling his hips backwards. Kurotsuchi let out a short moan at the sudden movement. Then once only the tip was left, Naruto fully thrust back inside Kurotsuchi. The dark-haired kunoichi let out a loud moan at the feeling of being filled so suddenly. After this, Naruto began to steadily pump in and out of Kurotsuchi. The blonde jinchuriki started out slow, but was gradually picking up his pace.

"Faster! Harder! Please!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, hating the slow pace. She said she wanted to be fucked, and she meant it. Naruto only smirked and rapidly picked up his pace. Kurotsuchi let out a loud scream, as her pleasure suddenly went through the roof. The dark-haired kunoichi couldn't believe how amazing she felt. The few times she had played with herself were nothing compared to the mind numbing pleasure she was currently experiencing. The kunoichi's mind was focused on one thing only; reaching her orgasm which was rapidly approaching. However, before Kurotsuchi could go over the edge, she felt Naruto suddenly fully pull out of her. "H-Hey! Don't stop you dick! I was so close!"

"I want to change things up a little." Naruto said, chuckling slightly when he saw the fearsome glare Kurotsuchi was giving him. "Get on all fours."

"W-What?!" Kurotsuchi squeaked, as her face a darker shade of red.

"You heard me, get on all fours." Naruto ordered, before he shrugged his shoulders. "But we can stop if you don't-"

"NO!" Kurotsuchi shouted, causing a smirk to spread across Naruto's face. Seeing the blonde's smirk, Kurotsuchi was once again filled with embarassment. "I...I mean...sure I'll do." Reluctantly, Kurotsuchi turned around and got on all fours. She turned her head to look at Naruto, and lightly shook her ass. "Like this?"

"Yeah, just like that." Naruto replied, placing his hands on Kurotsuchi's hips.

"Asshole." Kurotsuchi muttered under breath, as she felt Naruto slowly start to push back inter her wet entrance. "OH SHIT!" Suddenly without warning, Naruto fully sheathed himself inside Kurotsuchi. The sudden penetration immidiately sent Kurotsuchi over the edge into her second orgasm. "Fuck that's good!"

"Already? Jeez, we've barely gotten started and you've already came twice." Naruto said in a teasing tone, giving Kurotsuchi's ass a playful smack.

"Just shut up and keep fucking me." Kurotsuchi said in an annoyed tone, as she turned to look back at Naruto.

"You have such an attitude." Naruto said, giving Kurotsuchi's ass another smack, much harder this time. The dark-haired kunoichi let out a scream of pain mixed with pleasure; causing her to unconsciously tighten her walls around Naruto's cock. "Oh? So you like getting spanked?"

"N-No!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed in an embarrassed tone. But in reply she received another hard slap on the ass. This time instead of screaming, Kurotsuchi let out a loud moan.

"I think you're lying." Naruto said, as he continued to thrust into Kurotsuchi. "I love getting spanked, like the naughty girl you are."

"Fine! Y-You're right!" Kurotsuchi admitted, meeting Naruto's thrusts with her own. "I do kinda...like getting spanked."

"Kinda?" Naruto asked, abruptly stopping his thrusts. He tightened his grip on Kurotsuchi's hips, so that she couldn't thrust back anymore.

"Damn it!" Kurotsuchi whined, as she tried to get any type of movement. But Naruto had her firmly locked in place. "Okay, okay, you win! I love being spanked like a naughty fucking school girl! You happy now?!"

"Very." Naruto replied, resuming his rapid thrusts into Kurotsuchi's pussy.

"Kami, you can be such an asshole." Kurotsuchi said, earning her another hard spanking.

"You know you like it." Naruto said with a smirk, as he gently ran his hand over the dark-haired kunoichi's bright red ass. After a few more minutes of intense fucking, Naruto was reaching his breaking point. "Kurotsuchi-chan, I'm close. Where do you want it?"

"Inside, I want to feel everything." Kurotsuchi breathed out, speeding up her own thrusts. "So give me everything you've got."

"Anything for you." Naruto said in a husky, as he felt his release rapidly nearing. The blonde-haired shinobi wrapped an arm around Kurotsuchi's waist, and lifted her up so that her back was pressing up against his chest. With a few more thrusts, Naruto began to shoot his seed inside Kurotsuchi. Before he finished, Naruto bit down onto the crook of Kurotsuchi's neck. The mix of pain and pleasure sent Kurotsuchi soaring over the edge into her third orgasm of the night. Once Naruto was finished, he gently laid Kurotsuchi down and fell onto the bed next to her. The blonde shinobi smiled warmly, as he ran his hand over Kurotsuchi's right arm; where a single orange band had just formed. Naruto leaned forward and gently kissed Kurotsuchi's cheek. "Welcome to the family Kurotsuchi-chan."

"Don't tell me you're finished already." Kurotsuchi said, rolling over so that she was on top of Naruto. "Because I definitely want to go again."

_"Good thing I popped another pill when Kurotsuchi wasn't looking." _Naruto thought, as he felt his member start to harden once again. "I can go for as long as you want me to."

"That's good to hear, because I don't plan on us stopping any time soon." Kurotsuchi said with lust filled eyes, before she leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

(The Next Morning; 9:30 a.m.)

"I hope Kurotsuchi isn't doing anything today." Ōnoki said to himself, as he floated up the steps towards his granddaughter's apartment. "It's been so long since we've spent any quality time together. I even managed to get rid of Akatsuchi for the day, so it will be just us." Reaching Kurotsuchi's front door, Ōnoki gave a few soft knocks. "I hope she doesn't mind spending the day with her grandfather." The Tsuchikage floated in front of the door for almost a full minute without a reply. After knocking and receiving no reply again, Ōnoki tried opening the door. He was surprised to find that the door was unlocked. "That girl, I've told her to lock this door a hundred times." However, as the Tsuchikage wondered through his granddaughter's home, he spotted a strange looking jacket on the floor. Picking up the orange and black jacket, Ōnoki quickly realized that it was Naruto's. "Hmm, that boy must have stopped by last night and forgot his jacket here. But what a slob to just leave this lying on the floor...Akatsuchi mentioned that Kurotsuchi wanted to meet him. Maybe she ran into him and invited him over, so that she could speak with him." When Ōnoki went to hang the jacket up, he noticed something else out of place. "Strange...the boy's sandals are here as well...did he stay the night?" Moving deeper into the apartment, Ōnoki got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach as he spotted more clothes littering the floor. The part that worried him the most, was that some of the clothing belonged to his granddaughter. Reaching the door to Kurotsuchi's room, Ōnoki slowly pushed the door open. What he saw immidiately filled him with intense fury. Fast asleep in his granddaughter's bed was Naruto Uzumaki. Snuggling close to Naruto was Kurotsuchi, whose head was lying on the blonde shinobi's chest. From the clothes scattered across the room, Ōnoki could tell that both shinobi were naked underneath the covers. "UZUMAKI!"

"Huh?!" Naruto exclaimed, shooting upright in the bed. The blonde jinchuriki immidiately locked eyes with the elderly Tsuchikage across from him. "Tsuchikage-jiji?" Naruto quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same question." Ōnoki replied, as he angrily grit his teeth. "Care to explain why you're naked in my GRANDDAUGHTER'S ROOM!?"

"G-Granddaughter?" Naruto stuttered out, casting a glance at the now awake Kurotsuchi. A cold chill ran down his spine, as he locked eyes with the kunoichi. "Oh fuck me."

"Grandpa?" Kurotsuchi said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "What are you doing in my room?"

"You come into my village..." Ōnoki said, focusing solely on Naruto. "And defile my granddaughter in her OWN BED!"

"W-Wait! I can explain!" Naruto shouted, as he frantically waved his arms defensively. _"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" _

"I outta kill you now for taking my granddaughter's purity." Ōnoki said, gathering a large amount of chakra in between his palms. Naruto's eyes bulged when he saw a bright white sphere of energy form between the Tsuchikage's hands.

"I had a great time last night, Kurotsuchi! But I have to go!" Naruto yelled, as he placed a quick kiss on Kurotsuchi's cheek before he used his **Hiraishin **to teleport away.

"That bastard!" Ōnoki exclaimed, canceling the jutsu he was about to cast. "I'll hunt him down, and castrate him!"

"Hold up grandpa!" Kurotsuchi yelled, as she grabbed Ōnoki's shoulder. Luckily the kunoichi was throw on a shirt and panties, so that she wasn't completely nude. "You'll leave Naruto alone!"

"I will do no such thing!" Ōnoki shouted, turning to face his granddaughter. "That boy defiled-"

"He didn't defile me!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, as she released an annoyed huff. Taking a calming breath, the kunoichi spoke once again. "I wanted to sleep with Naruto."

"What?!" Ōnoki screamed, his eyes widening in shock. "Why would you want to do that?! Especially with someone like him?!"

"Hey! Naruto's a great guy!" Kurotsuchi said, taking offense on Naruto's behalf. "He's smart, funny, sweet, caring, and I could go on and on!" Kurotsuchi's cheeks suddenly burned red in embarrassment and she turned her head away from her grandfather's piercing gaze. "I...I just really like him, okay. I kinda got a crush on him during the war, and he was the guy I wanted to lose my virginity too." Seeing her grandfather's eyes soften slightly, Kurotsuchi decided to continue. "Listen grandpa, I know you're just looking out for me, but I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm an adult now and I'm a kunoichi on top of that. You need to let me make my own decisions, and respect the decisions that I do make. Please, I wouldn't let Naruto sleep with me if I thought he was a a bad guy."

"*Sigh* You're right." Ōnoki admitted, his anger deflating completely. "You are a woman now, and I can't stop you from have relations with a man you like."

"Thank you grandpa." Kurotsuchi said with a smile, as she hugged the elderly Tsuchikage.

"There's no need to thank me. I'll forgive Naruto for what he did, but I will be keeping an eye on you two...because as much as I want great-grandchildren, you're much too young to be pregnant." Ōnoki said, causing Kurotsuchi's face to burn an even darker shade of red. Chuckling slightly at his granddaughter's embarassment, Ōnoki made his way out of her apartment. "And remember to lock this damn door!"

* * *

(Same Time; Other Side of the Village)

Sakura was sound asleep in her room, having a wonderful dream of her future life with Naruto and the other girls. The pinkette's dream was suddenly cut short when she heard a soft pop, and felt something land on the bed next to her. Sighing, Sakura turned over in the bed to see Naruto grinning nervously at her.

"Naruto...why the hell are you naked?" Sakura asked, as she sat up in the bed. Naruto just released a nervous chuckle, which made Sakura groan in annoyance. "Oh kami, what did you do now, you baka?"

"Well...I kinda...slept with the Tsuchikage-jiji's granddaughter...and he may be super pissed at me." Naruto explained, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment.

"Why am I not surprised." Sakura said in deadpanned tone, as she ran her hand down her face. "Kami Naruto, it's only...9:35 in the morning and you're already in trouble. Can't you keep that thing in your pants for five minutes?"

"Hey, I can't help it if a beautiful girl wants to sleep with me." Naruto said, causing Sakura to roll her eyes.

"Oh, it sounds tragic. Any man would hate to have that problem." Sakura said sarcastically, as she got back under the covers. "Jeez, you've nearly caused a disaster in every village we've been to."

"Don't worry, Kurotsuchi-chan is probably sorting things out with Tsuchikage-jiji right now." Naruto said, relaxing slightly in Sakura's comfortable bed.

"Well you're still alive, so I guess that's a good sign. I have some of your spare clothes in that back over there. You can throw those one when you leave." Sakura said, as she patted the bed next to her. "Now shut up you baka, I want to cuddle."

"Anything for you Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a smile, crawling under the sheets next to Sakura and tightly wrapping his arms around her.

_"So warm." _Sakura thought, as she moved closer to Naruto and listened to the steady beat of his heart.

* * *

(2 Hours Later)

"Excuse me." Naruto said, as he walked up to an Iwa shinobi. "Do you know where I could find Rōshi at?"

"I think I saw him heading towards training ground 45." The Iwa shinobi said, gesturing to a large rock outcropping. "It's located on the other side of the village, you can't miss it."

"Thanks man!" Naruto exclaimed, as he took off sprinting in the direction of training ground 45. After five minutes of running, Naruto arrived at the training grounds Rōshi was supposed to be at. However, as Naruto walked into the training grounds, he didn't hear the sounds of training or any physical activity. But as Naruto walked deep into the grounds, he sensed a chakra signature. The blonde shinobi quickly followed the chakra signature, and found exactly who he was looking for. Rōshi sat on the ground just in front of Naruto, and appeared to be meditating. The red-haired man looked very similar to when Naruto last saw; except this time he was wearing a standard Iwa shinobi uniform. Deciding not to disturb the meditating man, Naruto quietly took a seat next to Rōshi and began to meditate himself. Both shinobi sat still in perfect silence, the only sound was the wind that gently blew past them.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Rōshi finally said, breaking the silence that had fallen over them. "I'd heard rumors that you were visiting all the jinchuriki, so I figured it was a matter of time before you ended up here. I guess I should be thanking you for giving me another chance at life."

"There's no need to thank me, I was just doing what was right. We jinchuriki have lived rough lives, so I figured it was only right that we all get a second chance in a world that will now accept us." Naruto explained, as he slowly opened his eyes. "So, I see that you decided to rejoin Iwa's shinobi forces."

"Well it was either return home, or wander around the countryside and find a new place to settle down in." Rōshi said, crossing his arms over his chest as he stared up at the clear sky overhead. "I might be getting old, but being a shinobi is what I'm best at. Hell, these young kids need a veteran like me to whip them into shape. Hopefully I can pass down some knowledge to this new generation of shinobi, and they can learn from my generation's mistakes." Rōshi closed his eyes again, and released a light sigh. "I hear that the Tsuchikage's granddaughter knows how to use **Yōton **jutsu, maybe I can teach her some of my moves."

"I bet Kurotsuchi-chan would like that." Naruto said with a small smile. "She's a strong girl, and I'd bet she'd love to learn from someone as experienced as you."

"Ah, so you know the Tsuchikage's granddaughter? Anyways, I'm glad to hear that she might want to learn a few things from me. Maybe I'll speak with her later today." Rōshi said, as he turned to face Naruto. "So...why exactly are you here? The rumors I've heard never really specified why you where visiting all of the jinchuriki."

"Well, I've been searching for the revived jinchuriki and seeing if they'd want their bijuu released within them." Naruto replied, causing Rōshi's eyes to slowly widen in shock. "I've already spoken with Gaara, Fū, Yugito, Utakata, and Yagura. All of them agreed to have their bijuu resealed within them. They're all reunited, and I think all of them are glad to be back with their bijuu."

"So...you can reunite me with Son Gokū?" Rōshi asked, earning a nod from Naruto. "I'm glad to hear that, because Son Gokū and I had finally made our peace when we were separated. He even told me his real name." Rōshi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and locked eyes with the blonde shinobi. "You don't have to try and convince me Naruto, I want Son Gokū back. We may not have had the best relationship during our time together. But in the end we managed to understand each other, and I want the chance to finally know Son Gokū better. To show him that I did care about him all those years he was sealed within me."

"I'm glad to hear that Rōshi, I'll have Kurama contact Son Gokū soon. You should be reunited with him soon." Naruto said with a large smile. "However, there is one other thing I wanted to ask you."

"Ask anything my friend." Rōshi said, as he once again locked eyes with Naruto.

"Do you have any idea where Han might be?" Naruto asked, causing Rōshi to quirk an eyebrow. "The Tsuchikage told me he hasn't returned to the village yet, and I want to see if he's alright and possibly try to bring him back to the village."

"Hmm, I'm sorry Naruto but I haven't seen or heard anything about Han." Rōshi replied in an apologetic tone.

"Damn it, that's gonna making finding him a little harder." Naruto said, as he released a light sigh. The blonde shinobi patted Rōshi on the shoulder, and stood back onto his feet. "Well, thank you for your time Rōshi. Like I said, I'll have Kurama contact Son Gokū right away. *Sigh* I better get moving if I want to find Han before the end of the day, he can't be too far away from the village."

"Wait!" Rōshi called out, stopping Naruto in his tracks. "I'll help you find Han."

"Are you sure Rōshi? You don't have to do that." Naruto said, as he turned to face Rōshi.

"No, I want to help you. You're helping reunite me with Son Gokū, it's the least I can do." Rōshi said, standing up onto his feet and walking up to Naruto. "Plus Han is a fellow Iwa shinobi, so I want to make sure he's okay."

"Alright, thanks for the assistance then. Let's get going!" Naruto cheered with a large foxlike grin. However, Rōshi was surprised when Naruto immidiately dropped to the ground, and entered a meditative position.

"Uh, what are you doing Naruto? I thought you said wanted to find Han quickly, not sit around." Rōshi asked, scratching the side of his head in confusion.

"I'm entering **sage mode**." Naruto explained, as he released a steadying breath. The blonde jinchuriki remained motionless for about a minute, until an orange ring formed around his eyes. When Naruto reopened his eyes, Rōshi was surprised to see that Naruto's eyes were now orange with rectangular pupils. "While in **sage mode**, I can easily detect chakra signatures over great distances. Just give me a moment, and I should be able to pick out Han's if he's not too far away." Naruto once again closed his eyes, and focused his mind on sifting through the chakra signatures he was picking up. After about ten seconds, Naruto's eyes snapped open and he jumped to his feet. "I got him."

"Well, let's get after him then." Rōshi said, rolling his shoulders.

"Think you can keep up with me old man?" Naruto teased with a large smirk. "Because I don't intend to slow down so catch up with me."

"I may be old, but I can still keep up with you kids." Rōshi said with a small smile, as he stretched his legs. "I'll be on your tail the whole time."

"We'll see about that." Naruto said, moments before he took off sprinting towards Han's chakra signature.

* * *

(15 Minutes Later; Mountain's Surrounding Iwa)

"*Pant* *Pant* Kami, I'm...ready for you to take me now." Rōshi panted out, as he collapsed to the ground behind Naruto. The older shinobi was covered in sweat, and looked as if he would pass out at any moment. "*Pant* Shit Naruto *Pant* Did you have...to go so...fucking fast!?"

"I thought you said you could keep up?" Naruto asked, handing Rōshi a canteen of water. The Iwa shinobi snatched the water, and began to guzzle it down. Naruto smirked as he knelt down next to Rōshi. "Looks like old age is really catching up with you."

"Shut up!" Rōshi exclaimed, as he wiped the excess water from his mouth and beard. "I'm almost triple your age, so cut me some slack!"

"Ha, all I see is a grouchy old man who's pissed that he got beat by a kid." Naruto teased, deciding to push a few of Rōshi's buttons.

"Watch it kid." Rōshi warned in an increasingly agitated tone. "Keep this up, and I'll whoop your smart ass all the way back to Iwa."

"Is that so?" Naruto continued his teasing by patting Rōshi on the head as if he were a child. "I'd like to see that _jiji_."

"That's it you little bastard!" Rōshi shouted, grabbing the front of Naruto's jacket. "You asked for this!" Rōshi reared his fist back, and punched Naruto square in the fist. But as soon as his fist made contact, Naruto burst into a cloud of smoke.

"Come on Rōshi it was only a joke." Rōshi's head snapped up to see Naruto sitting on top of a large rock. The blonde shinobi had a large grin on his face. "Now calm down, Han is in a clearing just up ahead. You probably gave us away with all that yelling you were doing." Naruto hopped down next to Rōshi, and helped the man to his feet. "Let's get to it."

"This isn't over Naruto." Rōshi grumbled to himself, as he followed after the blonde jinchuriki. After walking through a narrow passage, Naruto and Rōshi found themselves in a large natural clearing that was filled with large boulders. Both shinobi quickly spotted Han in the middle of the massive rocks. The large man easily stuck out amongst his surroundings. Naruto and Rōshi watched as Han stood motionless in front of one of the boulders. "What's he-" Rōshi was cut off when steam erupted from Han's armor, and his fist suddenly crashed into the boulder; smashing it into hundreds of pieces. "Holy shit..."

"Damn he's strong." Naruto said, watching Han destroy another boulder with his bare fists. "Well, we better go talk to him." Naruto figured that Han already knew that they were there, so he didn't bother masking his presence. However, Han didn't actually know that Naruto and Rōshi were approaching. So Naruto was was taken completely off guard when Han suddenly took a powerful swing at him. "What the hell Han?!" Naruto quickly backed away from Han, his heart rapidly beating in his chest.

"Oh it's you Naruto." Han said, as he dropped his defensive stance. "I thought you were an enemy. You should have made your presence know earlier."

"I thought you knew we were here already!" Naruto yelled, trying to calm his pounding heart. "Damn, I would be a bloody pulp right now if that punch would have hit me."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you have fast reflexes." Han said, earning him an annoyed glare from Naruto. "Why are you here anyways Naruto?"

"Naruto?! Are you okay?!" Rōshi shouted, as he ran up to the blonde. "I heard you scream, so I thought something may have happened."

"Rōshi?" Han questioned, surprised to see the older jinchuriki. "You're here as well?"

"Hey Han, yeah I'm here with Naruto." Rōshi said, placing his hands on his hips. The elder jinchuriki let out a low whistle, as he observed the boulder debris littering the clearing. "Looks like you're as strong as ever."

"Well I must keep my strength at its physical peak." Han said, as he rolled his shoulders. "Now you never mentioned why the two of you are here."

"We came here to talk with you." Naruto explained, walking up to Han. The large man quirked an eyebrow as he gazed down at Naruto. "We want you to come back to Iwa."

"*Sigh* I had a feeling that was the reason you two were here." Han said, as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I just don't if I'm ready to return to Iwa yet. Don't get me wrong, I do wish to return at some point. I am still an Iwa shinobi after all...But there are so many painful memories. I was neglected and loathed by my village for so long, I...I just don't know if I'm ready to face them all again."

"Han." Naruto said in a reassuring tone. "The villagers are ready to accept you and all the other jinchuriki. I've seen it in the villages I've visited. They all regret the way they've treated us over the years, and they wish to make amends. But it's our job to show them that we should be respected and trusted. Rōshi here has already rejoined Iwa's shinobi forces, and most of the shinobi are actually happy to see him return." **(A/N I was actually gonna have Naruto place his hand on Han's shoulder. But I looked it up and Han is actually 228.3 cm or 7 ft 5 inches tall. While Naruto is only 166 cm or 5 ft 4 inches tall. So unless Naruto sat on Rōshi's shoulders, there was no way he could have done that XD)**

"Is what he is saying true?" Han asked, aiming the question at Rōshi. "Because I do not want to return to the village and be shunned by everyone again."

"What he says is true Han." Rōshi replied, as he smiled up at the larger man. "Iwa welcomed me back with open arms. The Tsuchikage even seemed happy to see me return home."

"Hmm, if what you are saying is true...then...I suppose I can come back to Iwa with you both." Han said, causing a smile to spread across Naruto's face. "But if you're lying, I will not hesitate to leave again...Now was there anything else you wished to discuss before we depart?"

"Actually there is one more thing I wanted to tell you." Naruto said, locking eyes with Han again. "Kokuō wants to be sealed back inside you."

"So Kokuō wants to be sealed within me again?" Han asked, as he placed a hand over his stomach; where his seal used to be. "Kokuō and I were never really close. He was always very quite and reserved, but he was always there for me when times were hardest. He always understood my pain...We may not have been friends, like you and Kurama are, but we never had any bad blood between us...So, of course I'd like to have him back. I'd like to actually become friends with him, just you and Kurama."

"I'm glad to here that, and I bet Kokuō will be too. Kurama will get in contact with Kokuō right away." Naruto said, earning a nod from Han.

"Let me gather my belongings, and we can head back to Iwa. I look forward to returning home after all this time." Han said, as he turned to gather his pack.

_"Oi Kurama, did you catch all that?" _Naruto asked the bijuu.

**"Yes, I overheard everything. I've already ****spoken with Son Gokū, and he should arrive in Iwa in less than two days. I'm trying to contact Kokuō right now, I'll let you know once I've spoken with him." **Kurama replied, as he tried to speak with Kokuō.

"Well that went rather well." Rōshi said, walking up next to Naruto.

"I knew that Han wouldn't be a problem. He may look big and scary, but I can tell he's a very kind and caring man." Naruto said with a small smile, just as Han finished packing his belongings.

"Alright, I'm ready to go." Han said, slinging his pack over his shoulder.

"Then let's hit the road." Naruto said, as he started off in the direction of Iwa; with Rōshi and Han following closely behind him. Deciding on a more leisurely pace, after much begging from Rōshi, the trio arrived at Iwa's gates in a little under a hour. However, as the group neared the village they were surprised to see a lone figure waiting for them. Han's eyes slowly widened as the Tsuchikage came into view.

"I heard you might be coming back Han, so I wanted to be here to greet you myself." Ōnoki said with a large smile on his face. "Welcome home, Han."

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama." Han said, bowing before the Tsuchikage. A single tear rolled down Han's cheek, as a hidden smile spread across his face. "It's good to finally be back home."

* * *

(Three Days Later; Iwagakure's Gates)

"So it's time for your group to leave?" Ōnoki asked, as he watched Naruto's group gather the last of their supplies. "Minus the '_incident_' with my granddaughter, I must admit that I rather enjoyed your company, Naruto. And I think I speak for the whole village when I say we're sad to see you go. I know Akatsuchi sure got a kick out of talking with you."

"Well I can always come and visit." Naruto said with his usual foxlike grin. "When I become Hokage, I'll be sure to visit often."

"You better! You still owe me a real fight!" Rōshi exclaimed, as he heavily leaned against a cane.

"Man, you're still upset over that? If you want a fight so bad, you'll get one eventually." Naruto said, smiling at Rōshi who was standing next to Han. "So how are you two doing?"

"Ah, I've been through worse." Rōshi said in a tired tone. "I've just been so exhausted since they resealed Son Gokū within me. It was a struggle to walk all the way here."

"I'm fine." Han said, looking no worse for wear. The massive man appeared to be perfectly fine. "I don't know what Rōshi is complaining about, because I feel completely fine."

"It's because you're built like a fucking tank!" Rōshi exclaimed, slightly glaring up at Han. The large man simply shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're both recovering." Naruto said, before he turned his attention to Kurotsuchi. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Kurotsuchi-chan?"

"Yeah, someone needs to stay here and look after my grandfather." Kurotsuchi replied with a smile, as she placed a light kiss on Naruto's cheek.

"Then take this." Naruto said, pulling out one of his **Hiraishin **kunai. "If you ever want to see me, I can be at your side in the blink of an eye."

"I won't be needing that." Kurotsuchi said, as she pushed the kunai back towards Naruto. "Because like you, I'm aiming to become Tsuchikage after my grandfather retires. When that happens, I'll be sure to visit Konoha often on missions of _good faith_. So that we can strengthen the _relationship_ between our two villages."

"I like the sound of that." Naruto said with a lustful glint in his eyes.

"Alright! That's enough eye humping! Let's get going!" Sakura exclaimed, as she grabbed Naruto by the ear. "I want to get home soon!" Sakura turned to Tsuchikage and bowed. "Thank you very much for your time and hospitality."

"Bye Kurotsuchi-chan! Tsuchikage-jiji! Rōshi! Han!" Naruto called out, continuing to be dragged by Sakura. "I'll be sure to stop by sometime!"

* * *

(15 Minutes Later; Road Leading Out of Iwagakure)

"So do we have any more stops, Naruto-kun?" Ino asked from the back of the group.

"Yeah, anymore stops to bang priestesses?" Anko asked in a teasing tone; casting a knowing look over a Sakura. The pinkette simply blushed, and glared over at Anko.

"Kami no, I just want to head home." Choji whined, his voice ladened with exhaustion.

"Nope, we have no more stops. Our mission is officially complete, so we can head home now." Naruto said with a large smile. "I wonder how much the village has changed since we left?"

* * *

**And done! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! The next chapter will have our group returning home, and seeing how the village has changed in their absence. So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Don't really give a shit? Let me know! Remember to follow/favorite (We're so close to 900!) PLEASE REVIEW (We have almost 900 followers and favorites, so we should be able to get over 20 reviews per chapter. Step it up a little you guys.) And PM me any ideas you guys have for any of my stories. Also, I'm having a little trouble coming up with names for Naruto's kids, and I was wondering if you guys could offer any suggestions. Sakura and Hinata's kids, I already have named. But the rest I'm really drawing blanks on. Remember each girl is only having one child, minus Hinata and Sakura. If you guys could suggest some names that would be great, and I will give credit to anyone who gives me a name I end up using. **

**P.S. ****I finished both Sword Art Online season one and two recently, and I must say that I'm now in love with that series. First off it's an absolutely gorgeous anime, fantastic work A-1 studios! The voice acting is phenomenal, but I felt the music was kinda meh. The characters were all enjoyable and there were few I hated, unless they were complete scumbags *Cough* Kyouji *Cough* The story for the most part was great, however the second half of season one was nowhere near as good as the first and the middle of season two kinda dull; but it picked back up near the end. Plus I absolutely love Kirito and Asuna's love story! They're absolutely perfect together, and I fight anyone who says otherwise; just kidding. If you want to seem my favorite pairings for Sword Art Online just check to my profile, but my definite favorites are Kirito x Asuna and Kirito x Shino. I'm so hyped for season 3, which is set to premiere this summer, and then there is a Sword Art Online movie that is supposed to come out before then. So I'm super psyched for both of those. If I had to give Sword Art Online a rating, as a whole, I'd give an 8.5 out of 10. I highly recommend you all check it out if you haven't. **

**I also finished Gurren Lagann as well, which I absolutely loved. For being over nine years old, the anime still looks great in my opinion. The characters were all ****likable, and were all well voice acted. The story was great and completely crazy at the same time. The action was totally ridiculous in a great way. Although I was a little disappointed nothing ever happened between Simon and Yoko, I go more in depth on that in my profile so if you want to see more about that check out my profile. But overall I loved this anime, and if I had to give it a rating I'd probably give it a 9 out of 10. This anime is definitely a must watch, and I can't recommend it highly enough.**

**So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	28. Chapter 28 Finally Returning Home

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with another chapter! I want to thank you all for your continued patience as this fic draws to a close. As you all know, I've been extremely busy lately, and I often have little free time to write. But I have spring break this week, so now I'll have a lot of extra free time to get a decent amount of writing done. This story is getting ever closer to 1,000 followers/favorites. If we can break 1,000 before the last chapter, I'll be so happy. Well this chapter will have Naruto and his group returning to Konoha, and seeing how the village has changed in their months away. After this chapter there will be a timeskip, and the reanimated Sasuke will finally make his move, so look forward to that. With all of that out of the way let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama/Inner Sakura"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters**

* * *

(One Week Later, 2:30 p.m. ; Forest Half-Mile Due North of Konoha)

"Are we almost there?!" Anko whined from her position atop Naruto's back. The kunoichi had previously been complaining about her sore feet, so Naruto had offered to carry her. This quickly earned Anko several glares from the other girls. Anko grinned and playfully stuck her tongue out as she climbed on Naruto's back. However, Naruto didn't miss the annoyed looks his girls shot at Anko. After releasing a light sigh, Naruto had quickly formed a hand seal; causing several **Kage Bunshin **to appear. All of the girls smiled brightly as they allowed Naruto and his clones to carry them. "We've been walking for hours!"

"More like I've been carrying you for hours." Naruto muttered underneath his breath. Seconds later Naruto yelped when he felt Anko pull hard on his ear.

"What was that gaki?" Anko asked darkly, as she leaned down to whisper into Naruto's ear. "Are you seriously complaining about carrying the women that _'you' _got pregnant?"

"N-No! Of c-course not, Anko-chan!" Naruto stammered out, forcing a weak smile onto his face. "I'm happy to carry my girls when they're tired."

"That's what I thought." Anko said, as she patted Naruto on the head. Turning around, Anko called out to Shisui, who was currently near the back of the group. "Oi, magic eyes! You've got the map, so are we getting close or what?!"

_"I have a name." _Shisui thought, his left eye twitching ever so slightly in annoyance. Grumbling to himself, Shisui unfolded the map and quickly scanned over it. "At our current pace we should be back in Konoha in about ten minutes."

"Thank kami!" Choji exclaimed, as he breathed a sigh of relief. "I've been dying to get back home. I have so much I want to tell Shikamaru and Asuma-sensai."

"You just want to tell them that you have a girlfriend now." Ino teased, causing Choji's face to flush red in embarassment.

"I just want to get back and see how Itachi and Obito are doing." Shisui said, as he put the map back into his pack. "It's been months since I last saw them, and I want to see how the new police force is coming along."

"I too would like to see how the police force is doing." Sai said, which caused Naruto to quirk an eyebrow.

"You thinking about becoming a cop Sai?" The 'real' Naruto asked, as he walked up next to his pale teammate.

"No...Well not yet at least." Sai replied, shaking his head. "Maybe when I'm a little older. But for right now I still want to be a shinobi."

"That's great to hear." Naruto said, as he patted Sai on the back. "Because when I'm Hokage I'm gonna need capable shinobi like you."

"Thanks, Naruto." Sai said with a genuine smile on his face.

"You're a member of Team 7, Sai. Don't ever forget that." Sakura said, as she hopped off the clone's back and place a hand on Sai's shoulder. "Naruto and I will be there whenever you need us."

"Yeah! Team 7 is a like family, and we always stick together!" Naruto cheered with a large foxlike grin. However, no one noticed the brief look of sadness that flashed in Naruto's eyes. _"All except one...stupid teme. Damn it, you were supposed to be my brother. Why'd you have to go and do something so despicable. I could handle you hurting me, but I can never forgive you for hurting Sakura-chan." _

"You okay, Naruto?" Sai asked, noticing that the blonde jinchuriki was hanging his head.

"Of course!" Naruto quickly yelled, as he flashed Sai a bright smile. "I'm just a little tired. Can't wait to get back home and get some rest."

_"He must have been thinking about Sasuke again." _Sai thought, deciding to drop the subject for now.

"Well you won't have to wait much longer, because we're here." Shisui said, just as the village gates come into view. "Welcome back to Konoha everyone."

"Finally!" Choji exclaimed, releasing a large sigh of relief.

"Hey guys look!" Tenten exclaimed, as she pointed at the Hokage Monument.

"Well would you look at that." Naruto said with a grin, the group continuing their short walk to the village's gates. "Looks like they already put Kakashi-sensei's face up there." The blonde jinchuriki felt a rush of determination as he stared at his father and sensei's faces etched into the stone. _"Soon my face is gonna be up there as well, ttebayo!"_

"Well, well, well look who's finally returned home." A familiar voice caught the attention of Naruto's group. Naruto turned to see Izumo and Kotetsu waving his group over.

"It's been a while Naruto! How have you all been?" Kotetsu asked with a grin, as Naruto's team walked over.

"We've been great!" Naruto replied with his signature grin. "The mission went out without a hitch." A sudden elbow from Sakura caused Naruto to nervously chuckle. "Heheh, let's just say the mission went well." It was then that Naruto noticed that Izumo and Kotetsu weren't wearing their standard Konoha shinobi attire. Instead their normal green flak jackets were replaced with dark blue ones. Both of them also sported a small golden Konoha leaf badge that was pinned to their flak jackets. "What's with the new outfits guys?"

"Oh these?" Izumo asked, looking down at his new attire. "Me and Kotetsu joined the police force. Itachi convinced us to give it a try."

"Yeah, it's been pretty good so far." Kotetsu said, as he inspected the badge on his chest. "It's not as exciting as being a shinobi, but it makes me feel good being able to help the civilians within the village. Plus, now that we have a police force again we don't have to let shinobi waste their time dealing with common criminals."

"So you two are done being shinobi?" Tenten asked with a small frown.

"Who said that?" Kotetsu replied with a grin. "Hokage-sama, kami it still feels weird to call Kakashi that, well Kakashi said we could rejoin the shinobi ranks whenever we wanted. And if he ever needed us, he'd enlist us back into the normal shinobi ranks."

"Speaking of Kakashi, you all better go see him. I'll bet he'll be eager to hear your mission report." Izumo said, as he gestured to the Hokage Tower. "He's actually been expecting your arrival for the past few days now, so better not keep him waiting any longer."

"Thanks for the head up." Naruto said, turning to face the rest of his group. "Well I'm going to turn in the mission report, the rest of you are free to do whatever you want. I suggest you all get some much needed R&amp;R."

"I'm gonna go check up on Itachi and Obito." Shisui said, as he jumped onto a nearby rooftop.

"I shall accompany you." Sai called out, following behind Shisui.

"I'm going home to take a nap." Choji said, as he waved to the group before walking off.

"You girls should head home too, I bet your parents would love to see you all." Naruto said, earning nods from most of his girls. "Konan-chan, Ryuuzetsu-chan you two take Temari-chan over to my place. When I'm done speaking with Kakashi-sensei we'll find a place for you to stay, Temari-chan. Because it's starting to get a little crowded in my apartment." Another large grin spread across Naruto's face. "Well, great work girls. You all did great on this mission, and I'm proud of you. We'll have to all go out later and celebrate." Moments later Naruto was gone, making his way towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later; Hokage Tower)

"This place is pretty quite today." Naruto said to himself, as he walked through the Hokage Tower's halls. When the blonde jinchuriki had walked into the tower he was surprised to see that there was only a handful of people working. The tower was usually bustling with activity, and people rushing to complete various jobs. As Naruto walked through the building most of the people working noticed him, and expressed their joy at his return. "I guess things have started to calm down since we're now in peace time, and with our new strengthened relationships with the other shinobi villages we don't have to worry about being attacked." When Naruto reached the door to Kakashi's office, he reached out and gently knocked. Immidiately Naruto began to hear hushed whispers and the sounds rustling papers. The blonde quirked an eyebrow as he waited outside the room.

"Come in!" Kakashi's voice rang out after a few more moments.

When Naruto entered the office he quickly spotted his sensei sitting behind his desk, with Shizune standing off to the side. After hearing the whispers from out in the hall, Naruto immidiately began to scan around the room. Nothing on Kakashi's desk seemed out of order, and the Hokage himself seemed perfectly calm and collected. But that's not what really caught Naruto's attention. The blonde jinchuriki's eyes soon landed upon Shizune. Naruto noticed that Shizune's hair was slightly disheveled, and looked as if she had tried to quickly fix it. Then he noticed that her clothes were ruffled. However, one thing stood out above everything else. On Shizune's neck, just above her collarbone, was a large hickey that she failed to hide.

_"Looks like Kakashi-sensei has been busy." _Naruto thought, as he slowly approached Kakashi's desk. _"Good for him. I'm glad Kakashi-sensei found a girl as nice as Shizune."_

"Ah Naruto, you're finally back." Kakashi said with an eye smile. The silver-haired man gestured to a seat in front of his desk. "So, where's the rest of your team?"

"They're all off doing their own thing." Naruto replied, sinking into the comfy leather chair. "I figured they all deserved a break."

"Well after such a long mission, I'd imagine they're all fairy homesick." Kakashi said, as he clasped his hands on top of the desk. "If you're ready Naruto, we can begin your mission report."

"Actually sensei before we begin, can I ask you a question?" Naruto asked, causing Kakashi to nod his head. "Did Suigetsu ever come to the village to get Zabuza's sword?"

"Oh yes, he dropped by the village about a week and a half a go." Kakashi replied, as he leaned back in his seat. "I know he has great respect for that Sword, so I was happy to give it to him. Plus the sword does rightfully belong to Kirigakure, wouldn't want to cause a problem between our villages over such a simple matter."

"So did you know if he meet up with Karin and Juugo while he was here?" Naruto continued his questioning. "Actually, how is Juugo?"

"To answer your first question." Kakashi said, holding up one of his fingers. "Yes, Suigetsu did find Karin and Juugo, and from what I hear they had a rather enjoyable time together before he left. They caused quite a ruckus at one of the bars, Suigetsu even got in a fight with Kiba. Don't ask me how, because I honestly don't know. Now onto your second question..." Kakashi released a light sigh and closed his eyes. "Since Otogakure was...destroyed...Juugo has no place to go. I originally didn't feel comfortable keeping someone with his...tendencies...in the village. But Karin convinced me to let him stay. She's actually been doing a great job keeping his impulses under control. Since Juugo's been in the village he's only had one violent incident, even then no one was injured just some minor property damage."

"Have we made any headway in finding who wiped out Oto?" Naruto asked, leaning forward in his chair. "Please tell me we have something, anything."

"*Sigh* I'm sorry Naruto, but we aren't any closer to finding the culprit." Kakashi replied, which caused Naruto to sink back into his seat, a sad look on his face. "Whoever destroyed Otogakure covered their tracks extremely well. Even Kiba and Shino couldn't find any evidence." Kakashi sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "All we have to go on is a unique wound one of the Oto shinobi had. He had been stabbed through the chest, but the strange thing was that the clothing and skin around the wound were singed. However, the burns were caused by electricity not fire."

"Sensei...that's sounds an awful like **Chidori**." Naruto said, as he suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "And the only people who know **Chidori **are you...and Sasuke. Do you...do you think-"

"I don't want to rule out any possibilities." Kakashi said, releasing a heavy sigh.

"But how can that be possible? I killed him with my own hands. I even have one of his fucking eyes for kami's sake!" Naruto exclaimed, as he ran his hands through his long blonde hair.

"It could be **Edo Tensei**." Shizune said, causing Naruto's eyes to widen.

"Oh, that's just fucking great." Naruto said, as he sunk even deeper into his chair. "Just what the world needs, an immortal Sasuke who is insane and has unlimited chakra."

"Listen Naruto, we don't even know if it's really Sasuke yet." Kakashi said, trying his best calm his student. "Until we have solid evidence identifying who or what wiped out Oto, you can just sit back and relax. And if it is somehow Sasuke...we'll make sure he does nothing to your girls and children...we'll stop him for sure." Kakashi's words seemed to do the trick, because Naruto seemed to relax slightly. "Now, why don't we move on and go over your mission report?"

"Sure sensei, I've got it right here." Naruto said, as he began to dig through his pack.

* * *

(One Hour Later)

"Well I must say, you and your team did an excellent job, Naruto." Kakashi said, scanning over the report Naruto had given him. "Except for some minor _'incidents' _and one unsanctioned stop..." Naruto chuckled nervously when Kakashi sent him a knowing look. "It seems your mission was a complete success. Some of the other kage even requested you to return to their village. Seems you've become quite popular, Naruto."

"I'm quite impressed, Naruto." Shizune said, as she flashed Naruto a bright smile. "I knew you'd do a great job."

"Heheh, what can I say. It wasn't just me, my team helped a lot too." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Yes, the other villages wished to express their gratitude to you and your team." Kakashi said, as he stood up from his seat. The silver-haired kage walked up to Naruto, and placed his hand on the jinchuriki's shoulder. "Great job Naruto, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, sensei." Naruto said, feeling a rush of joy flow through his body.

"Well you better go home and get some rest." Kakashi said, as he patted Naruto's shoulder. "I'll give you the next week off, and all of your girls will be absolved of all their shinobi duties until after their pregnancies are complete and they've had ample time to recover."

"That sounds good to me." Naruto said, standing up from his chair as well. "I better head home, I need to help find Temari-chan a place to stay."

"Oh, that won't be necessary." Kakashi said, which caused Naruto to quirk an eyebrow.

"Huh?" Naruto said in a confused tone. "What are you talking about sensei?"

"NARUTO!" Before Kakashi had a chance to answer the door to the office burst open. Both Naruto and Kakashi turned to see Konan, Ryuuzetsu, and Temari standing in the doorway. The girls were breathing heavily and had a worried look on their faces.

"What's up girls? Why do you all look so freaked out?" Naruto asked, as he walked up to the three girls.

"Your apartment!" Konan exclaimed, still trying to catch her breath.

"What about my apartment?" Naruto said, as he started to feel worried himself. "Girls, tell me what's going on."

"Your apartment is completely empty, Naruto!" Ryuuzetsu shouted, causing Naruto's eyes to widen. "There's nothing left in there! It's like you got robbed or something!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled, as he whipped around to face Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei, did you know about this?!"

"Maybe." Kakashi replied, scratching his chin. "But don't worry Naruto."

"Don't worry! How can I not worry?!" Naruto screamed, as he stormed over to Kakashi. The blonde jinchuriki began to pull on his hair. "I've been robbed! All my things are gone!"

"You weren't robbed Naruto." Kakashi said, which caused Naruto to look even more confused. "I had all of your possessions moved...to your new home."

"My...new home?" Naruto repeated, as his eyes slowly widened.

"Yes, you didn't expect me to let you live in that cramped apartment when you have eight wives and over a dozen children on the way." Kakashi said, tossing a small object to Naruto. Catching the metallic object, Naruto was surprised to see a golden key in his hands. "Tazuna and Inari were more than happy to build you a new house. Think of it as an early wedding gift, and a thank you for all the things you've done for the village."

"A-Are you serious?" Naruto asked, as he stared down at the key in his hands.

"Of course I am Naruto." Kakashi said with a hidden smile. The silver-haired haired Hokage grunted slightly when he felt something tightly wrap around him. Looking down, Kakashi saw that Naruto was hugging him.

"Thank you, sensei." Naruto said, as he felt tears sting his eyes.

"There's no need to thank me, Naruto." Kakashi said, patting Naruto on the back. "Now get going and check out your new home. I've already sent word to your other girls, so they should be making their way now, and I took the liberty of moving most of their possessions as well. One of my receptionists will you give you the address on your way out."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered, as he let go of Kakashi and sprinted towards the door. "Konan-chan! Ryuuzetsu-chan! Temari-chan! Let's go and check out our new house!"

"Hold on, Naruto!" The three girls shouted simultaneously, chasing after the jinchuriki.

"That sure was nice of you, building Naruto a new home." Shizune said, as she placed a kiss on Kakashi's cheek.

"Well it was time for him to move out of that apartment anyways." Kakashi said, leaning back in his chair. "With all those kids on the way, he's gonna need a big house. It was the least I could do for him, he's my student after all and the son of my teacher. Plus, Tazuna and Inari really were excited to build Naruto a home."

"You really are too kind Kakashi Hatake." Shizune said, as she leaned down to whisper into Kakashi's ear. "Maybe tonight I can-"

"Oh! I almost forgot one thing!" Naruto exclaimed, poking his head back into the office. The blonde had a massive smirk on his face as he locked eyes with Shizune. "Um, Shizune you got a little something on your neck." The dark-haired woman immidiately turned beat red, and let out a girlish squeal as she covered the hickey on her neck. Letting out a boisterous laugh, Naruto once again left the office. "Have fun you two!"

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later; Northern Edge of the Village)

"This area looks completely new to me." Sakura commented, as she walked besides Ino. The pinkette as surprised by all the new shops and buildings she was seeing. "I've never seen any of this before."

"Yeah, daddy told me that village has started undergoing expansion ever since we left on our mission." Ino explained, gazing at all the new sights around her. "Apparently the village was starting to get too crowded, so we needed to expand. Daddy said they're planning on tearing down some of the eastern wall, so that more housing space can be built."

"So much has changed since we left." Sakura said, a small smile gracing her lips. "Jiraiya-sama and Shishou are planning to get married next spring. Kakashi-sensei and Shizune are dating. Karin and Itachi are a couple, and I hear that she already moved in with him. The new police force has made our jobs that much easier. Plus, the village is growing each day."

"Yeah, things sure are different now." Ino said, staring down at her feet with a smile of her own. "But they're all good changes, you know. Everyone seems so happy now, we might be able to enjoy some 'actual' peace for a change."

"That would be nice." Sakura said, just as she spotted Naruto and the rest of the girls. "Looks like everyone is already here."

"Hey you two!" Naruto called out excitedly, practically shaking with anxiousness. "Hurry up so we can check out our new home!"

"Slow down you baka!" Sakura yelled, as she placed a hand on her bulging stomach. "Did you forget I'm carrying triplets?! I can't move as fast as I used to!"

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I'm just really excited." Naruto said with a grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head. "This is _'our' _home we're going to see."

"I know you're excited." Sakura said in a sweet tone, as she placed a hand on Naruto's whiskered cheek. "Just try to remember that us girls gotta take it easy for a while."

**(A/N Lol, I wanna apologize in advance for my poor descriptive skills. So just bear with me on this next part and really use your imagination)**

"I understand Sakura-chan." Naruto said, placing a quick kiss on the seal on Sakura's forehead. "Now let's see our home." Pulling out the golden key, Naruto walked up to the large iron gate surrounding the house. The blonde jinchuriki took a moment to admire the Uzumaki symbol that adorned the center of the gate. With a bright smile, Naruto placed the key in the lock and pushed the gates open. Everyone gasped as the gates opened up to an expansive front yard that led up to a massive three story home. Naruto and his girls were in awe at the gorgeous landscaping that decorated the front yard. Walking up the pathway leading to the house, Naruto slowly opened the front doors. The doors opened up into a large foyer area that was illuminated by a beautiful chandelier overhead. "Holy crap..." Naruto breathed out as he stepped foot into the house. From what Naruto could see, the house was truly massive with dozens of rooms filling its halls. However, the house appeared to be lightly furnished, but Naruto knew the girls would soon fix that problem. "Well girls, I guess we should get to exploring the house. After all this is 'our' home now." All the girls squealed in excitement as they ran off in different directions.

Ino quickly headed towards the back of the house. She was delighted to see that the backyard was just as expansive as the front. The Yamanaka inwardly cheered when she saw the large swimming pool as she stepped into the backyard; summer was only a few months away, so the pool would definitely be put to good use. However, Ino almost screamed for joy when she saw the greenhouse near the back of the yard. Walking into the greenhouse, Ino found everything she would need to keep her own personal garden all year round. The greenhouse was already full of beautiful flowers, their fragrance causing Ino to release a content sigh. Ino smiled when she saw a single purple rose amongst the many flowers, which reminded her of her first date with Naruto. Maybe she could get the blonde baka to help her out with the garden.

As Ino explored the backyard, Tenten and Temari were busy checking out the house's basement. Like the rest of the house, the basement was large and had several different rooms. But the largest room was a training area in the center of the basement. Temari grinned, imagining all the practice fights she could have with Tenten down here; they still had to settle their little rivalry after all. While Temari admired the features of the training area, Tenten was inspecting what appeared to be an armory. Tenten's mouth watered slightly as she browsed through the dozens weapons that lined the room's wall. The weapons ranged from beautiful katanas all the way down to simple shuriken. Tenten could already picture her own weapons filling the empty weapon stands. She'd have to teach Naruto how to use a sword one these days.

With Temari and Tenten in the basement, Konan and Ryuuzetsu explored the house's third floor. Konan was ecstatic when she found a fully stocked library and a tucked away study. The blue-haired woman couldn't help chuckling when she found every issue of Icha Icha amongst the library's contents; no doubt insisted by Jiraiya. The library even sported a fireplace in the center. Konan could already picture Naruto and her spending many quite nights in this room; sitting around the fire and possibly even reading stories to their children. As Konan got lost in her thoughts, Ryuuzetsu wandered through the rest of the third floor. Many of the rooms appeared to be empty guest rooms, however one room caught Ryuuzetsu's attention. The white-haired woman stumbled upon a rather beautiful looking bath. Ryuuzetsu noted that the large bath could easily fit all of them in it at once. Sticking a hand in the water, Ryuuzetsu couldn't help moaning because of the warm water; it was the perfect temperature. After their long mission she could definitely use a good, long soak. Hmm, maybe she could get Naruto to join her for a private bath?

While Konan and Ryuuzetsu where on the third floor, Hinata was busy exploring the first floor. The Hyuuga was happy to find a modern kitchen, full of everything she would need to cook. Hinata had already decided that she would be the family's main cook. It's not that the other girls were bad at cooking, Hinata was just...better than them when it came to culinary arts. It's something the other girls quickly came to accept, because their cooking simply couldn't compare to Hinata's. The Hyuuga girl had happily accepted the job, because she truly loved to cook and bake. However, the other girls and Naruto made it clear that they wouldn't let Hinata make every meal, and that they'd help her in the kitchen whenever she needed it. After inspecting the kitchen, Hinata made her way into a rather large empty room. She could only image that it was supposed to be the living room. A smile graced Hinata's face, as she placed a hand over her stomach. She could already picture all of them laughing and playing with the children in this room.

Anko and Sakura wandered the second floor together. They found out that the second floor was where all of their rooms were. Each of them had their own separate rooms, all of them equal in size. Both girls were slightly surprised to see that most of their belongings had already been moved into each room. Clearly labeled boxes filled each bedroom, signifying which room belonged to each girl. Each bedroom was fairly large, and came with its own bathroom and expansive built in closet. However, Anko and Sakura were not surprised that Naruto's room was by far the largest and most elegant. The blonde jinchuriki's room even had a balcony that overlooked the backyard. Sakura and Anko both had a feeling they'd be spending more time in this room than their own. As Sakura and Anko walked through the halls, they both stopped at one particular room. Both women clutched a hand over their hearts when they saw that the room was clearly supposed to be the nursery. The room was left largely undecorated, which allowed the girls to do that themselves. However, a lone crib sat in the center of the room, signifying exactly what the room was supposed to be. Both women shared a smile as they pictured their future children sleeping soundly in this very room.

"Hey girls! Can you come here for a second?!" Naruto called out from the foyer. After a few minutes all of the girls had made their way back into the foyer. "Good you're all here."

"Why did you call us all here, Naruto?" Sakura asked, cocking a pink eyebrow.

"I wanted to wait until after our mission was complete to do this. And now that we have our very own home, I have feel that it's the perfect time." Naruto said, as seven **Kage Bunshin **appeared beside him. All the girls gasped when Naruto and all his clones took a knee in front of them. Naruto and his clones held out their hands, and a small box popped into their outstretched hand. Taking a calming breath, Naruto popped the question.

"Sakura-chan..."

"Hinata-chan..."

"Ino-chan..."

"Anko-chan..."

"Tenten-chan..."

"Temari-chan..."

"Konan-chan..."

"Ryuuzetsu-chan..."

"Will you marry me?" Naruto and his clones asked simultaneously, opening the small boxes. All of the girls had tears streaming down their faces when they saw the diamond rings. Each ring had a diamond that individually matched the girl's eyes. Naruto began to get slightly nervous as the girls just stared at him in shock. "So..."

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" Each girl yelled, as they all hugged Naruto. The smile on Naruto's face couldn't be brighter as he hugged his girls tightly. After Naruto and his clones released the girls, they all hurried to put on their rings.

_"I'm gonna be Mrs. Sakura Uzumaki." _Sakura thought, staring at the bright green diamond on her ring.

"I'm so happy you said yes." Naruto said, as he kissed Sakura on the cheek.

"Of course I was going to say yes." Sakura said with a chuckle, giving Naruto a chaste kiss. "I love you, you baka."

"I love you too, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, as he pulled Sakura in for a tight hug. "I was thinking we should wait until after the babies are born before we have the wedding."

"That sounds like a great idea." Sakura said with a small smile, burying her head into Naruto's chest. "I can't wait to start our new family."

"I can't either." Naruto said, as he kissed the top of Sakura's head.

* * *

(One Week Later; Hokage Tower)

"You wanted to see me, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, stepping into the Hokage's office.

"Yes, I wanted to give you something, Naruto. Something that is very overdue." Kakashi said, as Naruto took a seat in front of his desk. The silver-haired Hokage reached into a drawer, and pulled out a manila envelope. Naruto could tell that Kakashi was smiling behind his mask, as handed Naruto the envelope.

"What's this?" Naruto asked, but he received no reply from Kakashi. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto opened the envelope. The blonde quirked an eyebrow when he pulled out a single piece of paper. However, when Naruto began to read the paper his eyes slowly began to widen. "S-Sensei, are you serious?"

"Of course I am, Naruto." Kakashi replied with an eye smile. "Congratulations on becoming a jonin."

"Thank you, sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, as he ran over to Kakashi and pulled him in for a hug. "But are you sure I'm ready?"

"I absolutely know you're ready Naruto." Kakashi said, placing his hands on Naruto's shoulders. "There is no one in the village more deserving of the tile of jonin than you. And this mission you completed only further proved that you're ready. You proved to me that you can handle a team, and can successfully negotiate with foreign leaders. You're more than qualified to be a jonin."

"I don't know what to say." Naruto said in an excited tone, as he reread the note another time. "I can't believe I'm finally a jonin!"

"There's one more thing I wanted to tell your, Naruto." Kakashi said, getting the blonde jinchuriki's attention. "Starting next week, Tsunade-sama and I will be officially starting your Hokage training."

"Alright! I'm finally on the road to becoming Hokage!" Naruto cheered, as a massive grin spread across his face. However, Naruto stopped when he suddenly ran out of breath. _"Shit, I forgot to take my pills this morning." _Reaching into his pocket, Naruto popped a handful of Tsunade's pills.

"You still need to take those?" Kakashi said, releasing a light sigh. "Speaking of Tsunade-sama, she wanted to speak with you. She should be at the hospital. So you better go see her right away."

"Okay, I'll head over to the hospital right now." Naruto said, as he hopped onto a nearby windowsill. "I'll see you later Kakashi-sensei!"

The blonde jinchuriki couldn't help the feeling of elation he felt, while he sprinted atop the village's rooftops. He couldn't be any happier right now! He had a new home to live in with his girls. His children would be born in a few months. He was just promoted to jonin, and his Hokage would start next week. Naruto was on top of the world right now. The only thing nagging him was the poison coursing through his body, and the identity of whoever or whatever destroyed Oto. But for the time being, Naruto focused on finding Tsunade. As Naruto entered the hospital, he noted that it was busy as usual. He quickly found a nurse, and learned that Tsunade was in her office. Thanking the nurse, Naruto made his way up to Tsunade's office. Knocking on the door, Naruto stepped into Tsunade's office.

"Kakashi-sensei said you wanted to see me Baa-chan?" Naruto said, walking up to Tsunade's desk.

"Yeah, we have some test to run gaki." Tsunade replied, as she stood up from her desk and walked up to Naruto. "We're gonna need some fresh blood samples so that we can further study the poison. All that I've been able to determine so far is that it's a synthetic man-made poison that I've never seen before." The busty blonde lead Naruto over to an examination table. Naruto sat down and rolled up his sleeve. Tsunade inserted a needle into Naruto's exposed arm, and began to drain some of his blood. "Whoever made this poison designed it to directly affect jinchuriki. We're just lucky the Akatsuki never got their hands on whatever this stuff is."

"Do you think you'll be able to find a cure Baa-chan?" Naruto asked in a somewhat dejected tone. "I mean you've been researching this poison ever since Sakura-chan told you about it. It's got both of you, the greatest medical minds in the world, completely stumped."

"We'll find a cure Naruto, don't you worry." Tsunade reassured Naruto with a small smile. "It might take time, but you'll eventually be back to your old self. You're my grandson after all, I have to protect you."

"Thanks Baa-chan." Naruto said, as Tsunade pulled the needle out of his arm.

"Alright, that should do it." Tsunade said, putting a label on Naruto's blood sample. "You're free to leave, but take it easy for a while. I took about a liter of blood."

"Okay, I'll see you later Baa-chan. Say hi to ero-sennin for me!" Naruto called out, as he left the office.

"*Sigh* Time to get to work." Tsunade said, beginning her tests on Naruto's blood.

After several hours had passed, Tsunade hadn't made any headway in her research. She had run dozens of tests multiple times, but hadn't come any closer to finding a possible cure. All that she had managed to find out, was that the poison was actually hidden within Naruto's blood vessels. Which made the infected cells harder to find. The only way to distinguish infected blood cells from clean ones, was that infected cells were a slightly darker shade of red. With a heavy sigh, Tsunade pushed away from the microscope she had been looking through. She heard the door open behind her, and soon found a cup of coffee next to her.

"Have you found anything new?" Shizune asked, as she took a seat next to Tsunade.

"No." Tsunade replied, running a hand down her face. "This...poison is unlike anything I've seen before. It seems to mutate and adapt to any tests I try, which makes it extremely hard to study. I can't get any consistent or conclusive results, because this damn poison is always changing."

"Maybe you should take a break." Shizune said, as she rested a hand on her master's shoulder. "You've been at this for hours, you should get some rest. Pick back up where you left off tomorrow."

"You're probably right Shizune." Tsunade said, taking a sip of her coffee. "I'll call it a night. Heh, Jiraiya is probably worried sick about me." After a quick laugh, Tsunade exited her office. _"Whoever created this damn poison is one evil bastard."_

* * *

(Four Months Later; Konoha's Hospital)

"AGHHH! I'm gonna fucking kill you Naruto!" Sakura screamed, as she lay panting on her hospital bed. The pinkette fiercely glared at Naruto, who was sitting in a chair next to her bed. "This is all your fault!"

"Y-You're doing great S-Sakura-chan." Naruto said, trying his best to hold back tears. The blonde jinchuriki was currently holding Sakura's hand, but the pinkette must have lost control over her immense strength. Naruto knew that his hand was definitely broken. "J-Just do what Tsunade-baachan tells you."

"Shut up!" Sakura roared, as she felt another wave of pain wash over her.

"You're doing great Sakura, you're almost there." Tsunade said, doing her best to calm Sakura down. "Just give me another big push." Sakura screamed out as she pushed with all her might. "Alright! I can see a head! Give me another push!" After Sakura gave another push, a piercing cry filled the room. "It's a boy!" A large smile spread across Sakura and Naruto's face as Tsunade handed their first son to a nurse. "You'll be able to see them later, but you've still got two more Sakura. Now give me another push!" Sakura let out another scream, just as Tsunade spotted another head. Another loud cry, and Tsunade held up their second child. "This one is a girl! Just one more Sakura, you're doing great!" Sakura gave one last push, which lead to yet another piercing cry. "And it's...a boy! Okay, you're done Sakura!"

"Thank kami, I thought I was gonna die." Sakura breathed out, as she tried to catch her breath.

"Y-You did great, Sakura-chan." Naruto said, forcing a smile onto his face. The blonde jinchuriki was only able to keep the facade for a few more moments, before he passed out from the pain. When Naruto awoke several hours later, he found that he was is in a different room.

"Sorry about your hand." Sakura's soft voice, caused Naruto's head to snap up. The blonde jinchuriki's heart instantly melted when he saw two sleeping babies in Sakura's arms.

"You broke the poor boy's hand, Sakura." Tsunade teased, as she gently rocked Naruto's third child.

"I said I was sorry." Sakura said, turning to face Naruto again. "So...have you thought of any names?"

Naruto walked up to the two children that Sakura was holding. Sakura was currently holding one of their sons and their only daughter. The boy had a tuft Naruto's bright blonde hair and his blue eyes. The girl on the other hand had Sakura's pink hair, but Naruto's blue eyes. Naruto had previously discussed this with Sakura, and he knew what he wanted to name these two.

"Minato..." Naruto said, as he gently picked up his first son. He kissed the baby on the forehead, and then handed him back to Sakura. "And Kushina..."

"They're beautiful names, Naruto. It's a great way to honor your parents." Sakura said, gazing lovingly at the babies in her arms. "Minato...and Kushina...it really suits them."

"What about this little guy?" Tsunade asked, as she handed Naruto his other son.

"Hmm..." Naruto hummed, staring down at the little child. The baby had a patch of blonde hair, but its color much more closely resembled Temari's hair color. However, the baby had inherited Sakura's bright green eyes. "How about...Shinachiku?"

"Shinachiku?" Sakura repeated, as she tossed the name around in her head. "You know what...I really like it."

"Really?" Naruto said a big smile on his face.

"Yeah, it's a cute name and for some reason it just sounds right." Sakura said, staring at the child in Naruto's arms. "Yes, he's our little Shinachiku."

* * *

Over the next month the rest of Naruto's children would be born. Anko followed shortly after Sakura, giving birth to a baby girl. The little girl had Anko's purple hair, but Naruto's blue eyes. After some debate, Naruto and Anko decided to call their baby girl Hikaru. Following Anko was Ino, the platinum blonde gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Because the little boy had cried very little, Naruto and Ino settled named the little boy Reiji. Mere days after Ino was Tenten, who gave birth to to a beautiful baby boy. The small child had dirty blonde hair and Tenten's brown eyes. Tenten was so happy when she held her son that she thought of his name almost immidiately, Sachihiro. About a week after Tenten it was Hinata's turn. The Hyuuga gave birth to a set of twins, a boy and a girl. The boy had Naruto's bright blonde hair and blue eyes. While the girl had inherited Hinata's indigo hair and her **Byakugan** eyes. Naruto was surprised when Hinata easily came up with names for the children. The boy was named Boruto, or Bolt for short, and the girl was called Himawari. After Hinata was Ryuuzetsu and Konan. Both girls gave birth on the same day. Ryuuzetsu's child was actually born first. The white haired beauty gave birth to a beautiful boy, who inherited both his mother's white hair and unique eyes. Ryuuzetsu felt that only one name was really appropriate, Yūdōtō. About an hour after Ryuuzetsu, Konan gave birth to baby girl. The little girl was almost a carbon copy of her mother, sharing her blue hair and stunning amber eyes. Konan decided to honor her home village, and named the baby girl Ame. Last, but certainly not least, was Temari. The Suna native gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Because of Temari's affinity for wind she quickly found a name for her son, Amanokaze.

With the birth of his children, and Hokage training underway, Naruto felt that a new chapter of his life was finally starting. However, one last threat for Naruto loomed over the horizon. Like a coiled snake, a hooded figure waited for the perfect time to strike.

"So, the dobe had some kids." Sasuke said, standing in a large tree that overlooked the entire village. The Uchiha's **Sharingan **blazed as an evil smirk spread across his face. "This just made my task a little easier."

* * *

**Sakura: - Minato, Kushina, and Shinachiku**

**Anko: Hikaru - Shining Brilliance**

**Ino: Reiji- A well mannered baby**

**Tenten: Sachihiro - Extreme happiness **

**Hinata: Boruto, Himawari **

**Ryuuzetsu: Yūdōtō - Guiding light**

**Konan: Ame - Rain**

**Temari: Amanokaze - Heavenly wind**

**And done! Holy crap that chapter was hard to write for some reason. Well there you go! Naruto is back in the village, he has a new house, has been promoted to jonin, is starting his Hokage training, and his children have been born. Next chapter will be a two year timeskip, and Sasuke will finally make his move. Also if you're curious, I'll mention Naruto and Shion's child next chapter as well. We're down to the last two chapters! So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Don't care? Let me know! Remember to follow/favorite, PLEASE REVIEW I NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, and PM me any ideas you have for any of my fics. **

**P.S. I between chapters for this fic, I watched several different anime. I won't list them all and say why I liked them, but I will give you my favorites and my personal score for them. If you want the full list check out my profile.**

**1\. Rakudai Kishi no Cavalry (8.7/10)**

**2\. ****Taimadou Gakuen 35 Shiken Shoutai (8.65/10)**

**3\. Trinity Seven (8.8/10)**

**4\. No Game No Life (8.9/10)**

**5\. Highschool DxD (8.5/10 This is for 18+ only. Lot's of nudity, so don't watch if you're under 18)**

**So until next time, I'm outta here!**


	29. Chapter 29 The Final Battle

**Hey guys, I'm finally back with a new chapter for this fic. This chapter will mark the end of the main storyline, with only the epilogue chapter remaining. This chapter picks up two years after the last one. Naruto's Hokage training is nearing completion and he's busy raising his family as well. But in this chapter Sasuke will finally make his move after biding his time and waiting for the perfect moment to strike, and the fight won't play out the way you think it will. ****I'm so happy this story finally passed 1,000 followers/favorites, which makes this my third fic to pass that milestone. Plus, we're almost at 600 reviews. So thank you all for your continued support and patience.**

**A/N (Important for the chapter, so please read!) A quick update before we get into the actual chapter. Since it's been two years since the last chapter all of the characters will be in their outfits from The Last, including Sasuke minus his rinnegan and he still has both arms, with some changes that I will mention right now (I may hate that movie with a burning passion, but it at least had some pretty good character designs; minus Naruto's God-awful short hair). First change is that Naruto will not have that hideous short hair I just mentioned, and he won't have the bandages on his arm. Instead his hair actually has actually grown out, and closely resembles Minato's hairstyle. Second, instead of those stupid sweatband style forehead protectors they'll be the original forehead protectors from Shippuden; especially Naruto and Sakura's Shippuden forehead protectors on the black and pink cloth. Third, instead of the bland and boring flak jackets worn in the Last the Konoha shinobi will still be wearing the original, and much more visually appealing, flak jackets from the original series. Fourth, Karin will have her appearance from Naruto Gaiden (I've never read Gaiden, but I've seen some panels and I really liked Karin's new hairstyle and design) Lastly, Sakura has considerably grown out her hair since the last chapter. It now is similar in length to Ino's hair, reaching down to her mid-thighs. Well that's all the changes, keep them in mind while you're reading this chapter. **

**P.S. Since this fic will be ending after the next chapter, I've created a poll to help decide what series I should write a fic for next. The poll has been up on my profile for the last week, so when you're done reading the chapter head onto my profile and vote for the series you want to see a fic from. There's no guarantee I'll write the fic, but I want to know what you all would like to see next. **

**With all of that out of the way, let's get to the fic!**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Hokage Tower; Two Years Later)

"Naruto, are you done filing those reports from Suna?" Shizune asked, setting another large stack of papers down next to the tired looking shinobi. "Because if you are I need you to take these papers to Kakashi right away. Hopefully this will be the last batch for today."

"Sure thing Shizune, I'll get right on it." Naruto said in an exhausted tone. The blonde jinchuriki had been up since five in the morning, and it was already well into the afternoon. Hinata would likely be preparing dinner soon. Naruto began to drool slightly as he envisioned himself eating one of Hinata's delicious home cooked meals. Unfortunately the tower had been unusually busy that day, keeping Naruto and Shizune constantly busy and moving.

"Thank you Naruto. You've been such a big help." Shizune said with a warm smile, as she slumped down into a nearby chair. "We've been absolutely slammed lately, and there's been little time to relax. Once you're done you can head on home. Your family is probably waiting for you." Releasing a light sigh, Shizune longingly gazed down at ring on her finger. When Shizune next spoke her voice was barely above a whisper. "It's been all work lately...we haven't had much time to spend together."

"Have you and Kakashi-sensei had any luck with...you know...having a baby?" Naruto asked, picking up the stack of papers. The blonde was immediately caught off guard by the paper's weight and nearly dropped them, but he managed to recover just before the stack toppled over. "Because I know you've been trying a lot lately."

"Yeah...we've been trying...but we haven't had any luck yet." Shizune replied, as a slight blush spread across her face. The dark-haired woman avoided Naruto's gaze and stared down at her lap. "All this work lately hasn't been helping either. By the time Kakashi gets home at night he's too tired to do anything intimate. I don't blame him though, because he does work all day. But...it's just a little frustrating, you know?"

"I understand." Naruto said, smiling brightly at Shizune. "Just hang in there, all this work will blow over eventually. When it does you and Kakashi-sensei will have more time to be alone together. Well I better get these to Kakashi-sensei."

"Thanks again, Naruto." Shizune said quietly, as she played with the ring on her finger. "I always make you listen to my problems."

"It's no problem Shizune." Naruto said, opening the door to the room with his foot. "I like helping wherever I can, and if talking to me helps you I'm happy to listen." Flashing Shizune one last toothy grin, Naruto exited the small office.

"Honestly..." Shizune muttered, as a small smile graced her face. "That boy is too nice for his own good." Releasing a light sigh, Shizune looked up at ceiling and closed her eyes. "Kushina...Minato...you would be so proud of your little boy. He's grown up to be such a great young man, and he's the pride of the village. We're forever in his debt for all the things he's done for us."

* * *

(Two Minutes Later; Hokage's Office)

"Kakashi-sensei! I've got some more paperwork for you, so I'm coming right in!" Naruto called out, forcing the door to Kakashi's office with his shoulder. When Naruto entered the office, he saw an exhausted looking Kakashi lazily stamping a piece of paper on his desk. The silver-haired hokage had visible bags under his eyes and looked as if he would pass out any minute. "Sorry Kakashi-sensei but I got one more stack for you. But the good news is that Shizune said this was the last of today's paperwork."

"Thank kami, set it down on my desk." Kakashi said, as he ran a hand down his face. "I swear this huge influx of work is gonna be the death of me."

"You and me both." Naruto groaned out, sinking into one of the chairs in front of Kakashi's desk. "I know all of this is apart of my hokage training, but all this desk work is a fucking nightmare. I don't know how Tsunade-baachan and the other hokage did it."

"Well Tsunade-sama usually just passed the paperwork along to Shizune." Kakashi said, as he scanned over one of the new papers on his desk; the ring on his finger reflecting light from the setting Sun. "So..." Kakashi set down the paper he was reading and looked up at his former student. "How have things been lately? How are the girls? Are your kids doing well?"

"Shouldn't you be focusing on your work right now?" Naruto asked with a light chuckle. "I mean you were just complaining about how busy we've been."

"It's fine." Kakashi said, as he clasped his hands on top of his desk. "I'm not the hokage right now, I'm just a sensei who wants to check up on one of his students. We haven't been able to sit down and talk lately and I want to know how you're doing. Plus, I haven't seen your little ones in a while."

"If you put it that way..." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Everything has been pretty great actually. You know Sakura-chan was made head surgeon at the hospital when baachan retired last year. Ino-chan and Anko-chan are the heads of the IT department, but to be honest it's been pretty slow for them lately."

"Our relationships with the other shinobi villages have never been better, largely in part thanks to your help." Kakashi said, a smile hidden behind his mask. "Of course there's still the occasional rouge ninja and stray bandit groups, but all-in-all we're in times of peace."

"Yeah, that's why most of missions lately have been peacekeeping missions to the other villages." Naruto said, scratching his cheek.

"Well you are quite famous throughout the shinobi world." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "It's only natural we'd make you our primary diplomat."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that there's peace in the world right now." Naruto said, before releasing a heavy sigh. "But..."

"You miss the action." Kakashi finished, which caused Naruto to nod his head. "Don't worry Naruto, you'll get your chance to do some fighting. Tell you what, next time we have a mission to take out some bandits the mission is all yours."

"Thanks sensei, I really appreciate that." Naruto said, smiling at his silver-haired teacher.

"So what else is happening? How are the other girls?" Kakashi asked, as he leaned back in his chair.

"Konan-chan was recently made headmaster of the academy. Temari-chan is now a full time teacher at the academy, and the kids are always shocked to find out she's the Kazekage's older sister." Naruto replied, laughing when he remembered the awed looks on all of the kids face. "Even though we're in peacetime there's no shortage of kids who want to grow up and be ninja." Naruto released a light sigh and gazed out a nearby window at the Hokage Monument.

"Well they have a great role model to look up to." Kakashi said with a light chuckle, which caused Naruto to slightly blush in embarassment.

"Anyways...Tenten-chan, Hinata-chan, and Ryuuzetsu-chan are all still active shinobi. But they try to take less missions so that they can spend time with the kids." Naruto said, turning back to look at Kakashi. "The kids have been great too, but they're quite the handful. They just love to yell and run all around the house. Minato, Boruto, and Hikaru are the most energetic...and troublesome of the bunch. All three of them love to run off and get into places they're not supposed to be. Tenten-chan actually caught Boruto in her armory one afternoon. Luckily she stopped him before he could possibly hurt himself. Then there was the time Hikaru snuck out of the house and somehow wandered all the way Aburame compound. I swear Anko-chan was going to have a heart attack if Shino hadn't shown up to drop Hikaru off."

"Sounds rough." Kakashi said, as he leaned back forward.

"It was really rough for the first few months. But once we got into a routine things got a lot better." Naruto explained, smiling as he remembered all of the late nights trying to get all of the kids to fall asleep. "Aside from those three, the rest of the kids are pretty well behaved. Kushina, Shinachiku, Himawari, and Reiji are so easy going and well mannered, compared to the other kids. Especially Kushina, she loves to help Sakura clean up or set the dinner table. Sachihiro, Yūdōtō, Ame, and Amanokaze are somewhere in the middle. Sometimes they're really easy, but other times they're almost as bad as Boruto or Hikaru."

"How have Tsunade-sama and Jiraiya-sama been doing? I haven't seen either of them in a few weeks." Kakashi asked, as he got out of his chair and walked over to the window.

"They've been pretty good." Naruto replied, getting up and standing next to Kakashi. "I'm so glad they don't mind babysitting the kids. If me and girls weren't so busy we would watch them more often, but like I said we try to make as much time for them as possible. But I don't think the kids mind, because Tsunade-baachan just loves to spoil them all. Plus all the kids love listening to Ero-sennin's stories. Don't worry, baachan always makes sure his stories are child appropriate." Naruto released a light sigh and put his hands in his pockets. "It must be hard for her, knowing that she can't have kids of her own. But I am happy that she can enjoy spending time with my kids. She always has gets biggest smile on her face when we drop the kids off."

"What about your booty calls in the other villages?" Kakashi asked in a teasing tone.

"Oi! They're not 'booty calls!' I care about all of them, but they can't stay here for various reasons." Naruto snapped, as he glared at Kakashi in annoyance. The blonde jinchuriki didn't take kindly to people insulting his girls, even if they were joking. "To answer your question, they're all doing very well. Yugito-chan is one of the strongest and most respected kunoichi in Kumogakure. She's still very loyal to Kumo, but she tries to drop by whenever she can to talk with the girls and play with the kids. Mei-chan told me that she's planning on stepping down as Mizukage within the next few years. She already has a pretty good idea of who she wants as her replacement, so she won't have to worry about that. Once she retires Mei-chan plans to leave Kirigakure and move in with me and the girls. Kurotsuchi-chan is still working hard to become Tsuchikage, just like I'm working my ass off to be Hokage. But she told me that it's very likely that she'll get the job once her grandfather retires. Fū-chan has become the strongest shinobi in Takigakure, and Shibuki is allowing her to leave the village more often and go on more solo missions. She's also fully mastered Chōmei's powers, and the two of them have apparently become great friends. Once Shibuki allows it, Fū-chan plans to move here and live with me. Lastly, Shion-chan is still the priestess of Oni no Kuni. But she's often kept busy by little Fumiko." Naruto softly smiled as he pictured the beautiful little red-haired girl's smiling face. Shion had picked the name, because she thought that the little girl was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. "I try to stop by at least twice a week to visit and spend time with them. If I can I drop in more often I do, but we've been so busy lately that I can barely manage two times a week. Heh, Shion's already getting Fumiko ready to take over as priestess. Nothing too hard right now, just a few simple lessons a few times a week."

"Hmm, that good to hear." Kakashi hummed, walking back over to his chair and sinking into it.

"So..." Naruto said, as he took a seat as well. "I told you all about myself...how are things with you and Shizune?"

"To be honest..." Kakashi replied, rubbing the back of his head. "Things have been rather...strained...between us ever since we started getting swamped by all this work. We don't have a lot of time to sit down and talk, eat together, or do anything that married couples should do. You know that Shizune and I have been trying to have a baby, right? Well, by the time I get home after work I'm usually too exhausted to be intimate with Shizune, and I can tell that it's starting to irritate her. I know she understands the situation, but that doesn't stop her from being disappointed."

"That stack of papers is the last of your work, right sensei?" Naruto asked, as he glanced at the large stack of paperwork on Kakashi's desk.

"Yeah, and if I'm lucky I'll be finished with it before midnight." Kakashi replied, releasing a heavy sigh. "It was nice chatting with you Naruto, but you don't have to stay any longer. You should go home and spend time with your family."

"You know Kakashi-sensei, if you don't mind I can finish that paperwork for you." Naruto said, which caused Kakashi's eyes to widen. "All you really need to do is stamp your signature, right?"

"Well...yeah, but you don't have to do this Naruto. You should go home and spend time-"

"And you should head home and spend time with Shizune." Naruto cut his sensei off and got out of his chair. Walking over to Kakashi, Naruto gently ushered the Hokage towards the door. "Don't worry sensei I'll explain everything to the girls when I get home later. I'll finish everything here, so go home with Shizune and relax." Naruto smiled slyly and nudged Kakashi's arm. "Maybe even work on that baby you two want."

"Naruto you don't-"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Naruto said, pushing Kakashi into the hallway. The blonde jinchuriki smiled brightly at his bewildered sensei. "Goodnight Kakashi-sensei, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" Kakashi called out, as he stopped Naruto from closing the door. "*Sigh* Fine you win, I'll let you finish up here and I'll head home early. But..." Kakashi placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder and gave him an eye smile. "Come by my office early on Monday, I have something important to discuss with you."

"Sure thing sensei." Naruto said, pushing Kakashi back into the hallway. "Now get on out of here!" When Naruto was sure Kakashi was gone, he formed a familiar hand sign. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**" Two clones popped into existence next to Naruto. "Alright guys let's knock to paperwork out and get back home quick as possible!"

"YEAH!" Both clones cheered before the three Narutos started finishing the rest of Kakashi's work.

* * *

(The Following Monday; Naruto's Home)

"AH!" Naruto yelled, as he bolted upright in his bed. The blonde jinchuriki was panting slightly and a thin sheen of sweat coated his body. Pressing a hand to his forehead, Naruto took a calming breath. "What the hell was that dream?"

"Ugh, what's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked in a tired voice, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The pinkette brushed her long pink locks out of her eyes as she sat up next to Naruto. "It's not like you to scream like that."

"Yeah, what's got you so worked up Naruto-kun?" Hinata's exhausted voice came from Naruto's other side. The Hyuuga stifled a yawn as she hugged Naruto's arm. "Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"I did, well it wasn't a nightmare or anything...but it was such a strange dream. Everything just seemed so wrong." Naruto replied, as he ran his hands down his face.

"Tell us about it." Sakura said, as she gently rubbed Naruto's back. "It will probably help to talk about what you saw."

"*Sigh* Okay, I'll tell you..." Naruto said, taking a deep breath. "The dream seemed like it was taking place in an alternate universe and it seemed to follow me several years of my life. It looked like the dream started around this time in our lives, after the war had ended. But things were different from our world. First off, I wasn't married to any of you girls, in fact it seemed like I was a complete dumbass when it came to emotions and couldn't tell the difference between love for food and romantic love."

"Well that's just stupid." Sakura said, as her brows furrowed. "You're the smartest person I know when it comes to judging someone's emotions. I mean you were able to make Zabuza, a hardened assassin, cry because you understood how much Haku loved him. Then you were completely connect with Gaara, because both of you had gone through similar hardships." Sakura suddenly turned her head and spoke very softly. "And at Tetsu no Kuni you were able to tell that I wasn't completely honest with my feelings for you yet."

"Yeah, I knew you still had lingering feelings for Sasuke back then..." Naruto said, kissing the top of Sakura's head. "But I knew deep down that you were starting to love me and all that I needed to do was be patient and keep winning your heart over piece by piece."

"And you definitely did that, you baka." Sakura said, as she smiled warmly at Naruto.

"What else happened in your dream, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, gently tugging on Naruto's arm to get his attention.

"Oh yeah...well aside from being emotionally stupid it seemed like I was still village's hero. Heheh, I even had a bunch of fangirls." Naruto continued, as he rubbed the back of his head in embarassment.

"For the love of kami never mention fangirls again." Sakura groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm so ashamed of that part of my life and I want to completely forget it."

"No problem Sakura-chan...hey, do you remember when I asked if I should cut my hair shorter?" Naruto asked, which caused Sakura to quirk an eyebrow.

"Yeah. I said I'd slap you if you ever did something so stupid." Sakura replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "You'd look terrible with short hair. Why do you ask?"

"Well apparently the version of me in my dream didn't get that message...You were absolutely right Sakura-chan, I looked horrible." Naruto said, as he shuddered slightly. "Aside from that most of the dream during that portion of my life is rather hazy, but I do remember a few details. There was some creepy looking guy named Toneri who was related to Kaguya and...he lived on the Moon." Both Hinata and Sakura looked rather confused when Naruto said this. "He was trying to kidnap you Hinata-chan, but he took Hanabi by mistake and ended up taking her **Byakugan**." Hinata gasped and hugged Naruto's arm tighter. "Most of the rest is really fuzzy, but I do remember that Toneri wanted to crash the Moon into the Earth or something like that. Then...we ended up going to the Moon to stop him."

"Naruto, this dream is getting stupider every second." Sakura said with a deadpanned look. "It sounds like some really bad story that a child wrote."

"I know, that's why it's confusing me so much, because it felt so...real." Naruto said, gazing down at his hands. "But that's not all, during this whole thing with Toneri you were constantly knitting this red scarf, Hinata-chan. Even when we were going to save Hanabi you were still focused on finishing that scarf."

"What! I would never do something so selfish and stupid!" Hinata exclaimed in a somewhat offended tone. "I love my little sister and all my focus would be on saving her."

"I understand Hinata-chan, you'd risk your life to save Hanabi. You're a kind and loving big sister." Naruto said, as he patted Hinata on the head. "But if remember right, you wanted to use the scarf as a way to confess your feelings to me. You'd give me the scarf as a gift and confess." Hinata blushed slightly and buried her head into Naruto's shoulder. "Then I remember you said something really strange during the mission, Sakura."

"Me?" Sakura asked, gesturing to herself. "What did I say?"

"Yeah...you said...that the only reason I loved you was because I was trying to compete with Sasuke, and that my feelings for you weren't genuine." Naruto explained, causing Sakura's eyes to widen. "I know it isn't true but-" Naruto was cut off when Sakura gently slapped him on the cheek.

"Don't you ever doubt my love for you Naruto Uzumaki! Or your love for me!" Sakura exclaimed, feeling tears sting the corners of her eyes. "Saying that your love for me was because of your rivalry with Sasuke is the stupidest thing I've ever heard! If your feelings for me were because of your competition with Sasuke, why didn't you go after Ino or any of the other girls who liked Sasuke? Why did you still try to earn my love after Sasuke was gone, when he wasn't around to compete with? Why would you reject my confession in Tetsu no Kuni if your love was just for some childish competition? I know you better than anyone else in this world Naruto Uzumaki, and I know you'd never fake your love for anyone, ever."

"Thanks Sakura-chan, I really needed to hear that." Naruto said, as he smiled brightly at Sakura. "You really do know me best."

"Did anything else happen in your dream, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, tugging on Naruto's arm once again.

"Well...we did end up defeating Toneri...and then I started dating you Hinata." Naruto replied, which caused Hinata to quirk an eyebrow in confusion.

"Me? What about Sakura and the other girls?" Hinata asked, glancing at Sakura; who was awaiting Naruto's answer.

"That's the thing..." Naruto explained, as he rubbed the back of his head. "In my dream Sasuke was still alive." Both girls gasped when they heard this. "Sakura-chan ended up marrying Sasuke and I married you Hinata-chan. Ino-chan was married to Sai and Temari-chan was married to Shikamaru-"

"Ino married Sai!?" Sakura exclaimed in a shocked tone. "That makes no sense! I mean, Ino mentioned that Sai was kinda cute once, but she was never interested in him that way. And Temari and Shikamaru were still together, even after that big fight they had? AND I MARRIED SASUKE!?" By now Sakura's yelling had woken the other girls. "I would never even think about marrying him after all the shit he's done to me!"

"Oi, what the hell is all the yelling for?" Anko asked in a sleepy tone, doing her best to stifle a yawn. "The kids aren't even up yet for kami's sake."

"Yeah, I was having such a good dream." Ino complained, as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What's got you all worked up Forehead."

"Naruto is telling Hinata and I about a dream he had, and it's seriously screwed up." Sakura explained, releasing an annoyed huff. "Even if it was just a dream set in an alternate universe, I would never marry Sasuke."

"Forehead marry Sasuke?" Ino repeated, as she quirked an eyebrow. "That is a really strange dream."

"But that's not all..." Naruto said, getting everyone's attention. "Little Sarada was your daughter in my dream Sakura-chan."

"What? But she's Itachi and Karin's kid." Sakura said in a confused tone.

"I know, that part confused me too..." Naruto said, before he turned to face Hinata. "Boruto and Himawari were in my dream as well, but they were...different."

"Different?" Hinata parroted, as she slightly cocked her head. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

"Personality wise they were about the same...but they looked different." Naruto explained, scratching his chin. "First off Himawari didn't have her **Byakugan**. In fact neither of them had it."

"Well that doesn't make much sense." Hinata said, as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "The **Byakugan **is an extremely aggressive gene. I guess if we only had one child that it's possible for them not to have it. But since we had two children that's very unlikely."

"That wasn't the only thing different about their appearance." Naruto said, running his hands through his long blonde hair. "Both of them had two whisker marks on their face like mine."

"Now that's impossible." Sakura chimed in, as she rubbed the marks on Naruto's cheeks. "The only reason you have those markings is because your mother was Kurama's jinchuriki while she was pregnant with you. So unless Hinata was somehow Kurama's jinchuriki it'd be impossible for your children to have those markings. Because they're not something that can be genetically passed down."

"Oi, enough about those two..." Anko said, suddenly sitting in front of Naruto. "What happened to me in your dream?"

"Yeah, I wanna know too." Tenten said, as she scooted closer to Naruto. "Did anything special happen to me?"

"Well you were running a weapons shop Tenten-chan." Naruto replied, rubbing the back of his head and smiling nervously at Tenten. "But...you didn't exactly look too happy. I guess the world was pretty peaceful like it is now, so you weren't getting much business."

"Huh, that's pretty boring." Tenten said, as she rested her head in her hand.

"What about me gaki?" Anko asked, causing Naruto to tense up, something that wasn't missed by Anko. "Gaki..." Anko's tone was eerily calm as she leaned closer to Naruto. "What. About. Me."

"Heheh...well...you see...Anko-chan...you were..." Naruto began to stutter uncontrollably as he searched for a way out of the conversation.

"Uh, I'm gonna go check on the kids." Konan said, sliding out of the bed. The bluenette could tell that situation was likely about to get rather ugly.

"I might as well check up on Amanokaze." Temari said, as she practically jumped out of the bed.

"I'll go with you." Ryuuzetsu said, quickly following after Konan and Temari. All the girls, and especially Naruto, knew that Anko could be very scary when she wanted to be.

"Go on Naruto..." There was something about the way Anko said his name that caused a shiver to run down Naruto's spine, or maybe it was the sickly sweet tone she was now using. "I'm waiting..."

"Umm...Anko-chan...in my dream...you were..." Naruto said, as he audibly gulped in fear. The blonde jinchuriki knew that there was no way out of this, so he decided to just face the music. Taking a calm breath, Naruto steeled himself for what was about to happen. "Anko-chan...in my dream...you were...you were...fat..."

"Huh?" Anko said, tightly balling her fists. "Care to repeat that gaki?"

"*Gulp* I said you were fat in my dream, Anko-chan..." Naruto said, as he noticed that Anko's brow was now twitching in irritation. "It looked like you had spent the last few years doing nothing but eating dan-" Naruto was cut off when Anko suddenly kicked him the chest, sending him flying across the bedroom.

"Like hell that will ever happen!" Anko exclaimed, fiercely glaring at Naruto. Konoha's snake mistress got off the bed and stormed over to her still dazed husband. With one strong pull, Anko yanked Naruto onto his feet. "Listen here gaki! This body..." Anko grabbed Naruto's head and shoved it between her breasts. "Will always be tight and toned for you. Don't you ever forget that." Anko suddenly pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, before she drop the stunned man on his ass. "I'm going to check on Hikaru."

"What...the hell just happened?" Naruto muttered, as he watched Anko strut out of the room, with a considerable sway in her hips.

"I will never understand that woman." Sakura said with a sigh, sliding out of the large bed. "Well that sure was an interesting dream you had Naruto, thanks for telling us about it." Sakura turned and gently grabbed Hinata's hand. "Come on Hinata, let's start on breakfast."

"Oh, uh sure thing Sakura." Hinata squeaked, as she let Sakura lead her out into the hallway.

"Wait, I'll help you guys." Ino said, running after Hinata and Sakura.

Naruto released a heavy sigh once he was all alone in the bedroom. "I know it was just a dream...but it felt so real. It almost felt as if it was something that could have happened but didn't...but there's no way that could have been me..." Naruto grimaced as he looked down at his balled fist. There was one part of his dream that he couldn't bear to tell his wives. "There's no way I would ever hit my own kid, no matter what he did. I would never be such a terrible father..." Releasing a light sigh, Naruto began to ready to meet Kakashi. After he got dressed and tied on his forehead protector, Naruto began to walk out of the bedroom. However, he stopped when he passed a certain picture on his dresser. It was a picture of Team 7 back in there genin days. Naruto's eyes saddened as he gazed at Sasuke's image. "Even after two years and all the terrible things you've done, I still miss you and consider you my brother...I...I wish things could have turned out differently between us Sasuke. I wish we could have brought peace to the shinobi world together, working side by side. Maybe when we meet again in the next life we'll be able to patch things up between us and be friends again."

* * *

(Two Hours Later; Hokage Tower)

"I wonder what the furball thinks of my dream?" Naruto asked himself, as he walked up the steps towards Kakashi's office. _"Oi Kurama, can you here me?"_

**"Yeah, I can hear you loud and clear Naruto****." **Kurama replied, cracking a single eye open. **"What did you want?" **

_"Were you listening this __morning? When I was talking about the dream I had?" _

**"Yes I was. It was an intriguing topic, so I made sure I paid close attention." **The Kyuubi suddenly let out a deep chuckle. **"It was quite funny when your mate kicked you across the room." **

_"Well aside from that, what did you think of my dream?"_

**"Hmm, if what you said is true then that was quite a strange dream.**" Kurama said, before he grunted and closed his eye once again. **"Some people believe that there an infinite number of universes that run parallel to ours. That every little decision we make creates a new universe based on what you decided." **

_"Wow, that sounds amazing...An infinite number of possible universes huh? Do you believe in that Kurama?" _

**"Who knows..." **Kurama said, shrugging his large shoulders. **"There's real way to prove that those parallel worlds exist, so I try not to think about it too much. Live in the here and now, you know."**

_"I guess that makes sense..." _

**"Hey, you might want to get your head together, because you're right in front of your sensei's office." **

_"Oh, thanks Kurama." _Naruto thought, as he reached out to knock on the door to Kakashi's office.

**"One last thing Naruto..." **Kurama muttered before he went back to sleep. **"Don't worry about what you saw kid, we all know that you're a great dad." **

"Thank you Kurama." Naruto said under his breath, knocking on the door. "It's me Kakashi-sensei! You said you wanted to see me!"

"Oh Naruto! Come on in!" Kakashi's voice called out from within the office. "We have something very important to discuss!"

"What did you want to talk about Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked, as he walked into the room. "You said it was something important."

"Yes, it is very important Naruto." Kakashi replied, clasping his hands on top of the desk. "What I want to discuss with you has to do with what you've been working so hard for the past two years." Naruto's eyes slowly widened as he caught onto what Kakashi was talking about. "All the work you've been doing the past two years has proved to me, without doubt, that you're ready to take over as Hokage."

"But sensei!" Naruto exclaimed, as he shot up from his seat. "You've only been Hokage for three years, and I'm still so young and-"

"Your father wasn't much older than you when he became Hokage." Kakashi said, smiling underneath his mask. "To be honest Naruto I never really wanted to be Hokage in the first place. Don't get me wrong I'm honored that I was even offered the position, and it certainly had its moments. However, Tsunade-sama convinced me to take this job because she felt you weren't quite ready when the war ended. But she told me that when I felt you were prepared, that I could step down and let you take over. And I am ready to step down Naruto, because I want to focus on starting a family with Shizune. So it's time for me to start easing out of the shinobi life."

"Sensei...I...I don't know what t-to say..." Naruto stuttered out, as he felt tears of joy form in his eyes.

"You don't have to say anything Naruto." Kakashi said, walking over to his former student and placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I can't think of anyone more worthy to lead this village. Naruto, you've almost single-handedly united all of the shinobi villages. Because of you we haven't had any problems with the other villages since the war ended. Your parents would be so proud of everything you've accomplished."

"T-Thank you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said, as he pulled Kakashi in for a tight hug. "You've always looked out for me and done so much for me. I could't have asked for a better sensei."

"And I couldn't have asked for a better student...even though you were a real handful sometimes." Kakashi said with a chuckle, patting Naruto on the back. "So, congratulations Nanadaime-sama."

"Man I can't believe it..." Naruto breathed out, as a stupid grin began to spread across his face. "I'M GONNA BE HOKAGE!"

"Alright, alright...why don't you head home and tell your family the good news." Kakashi said with an eyes mile. "I'll make the formal announcement in a two weeks, so try to keep your mouth shut until then."

"Sure thing sensei!" Naruto cheered, as he leaped onto the windowsill. "I gotta get home fast and tell everyone!" Then with a childlike yell, Naruto hopped out of the window.

"That kid..." Kakashi said in an amused tone, sinking back into his chair. "I don't think I could leave the village in more capable hands."

As Kakashi returned to his paperwork, he never noticed a cloaked figure sitting just outside his window. The cloaked man had an evil smirk on his face as red **Sharingan **eyes glowed from underneath his hood.

"So the dobe is finally being made Hokage, huh?" Sasuke mused to himself, staring at the expanding village before him. "Two weeks? Sounds like the perfect time to strike."

* * *

(Two Weeks Later; Naruto's Home)

"Today's the big day." Naruto muttered, as he checked his appearance in the mirror. Once he was satisfied, Naruto began to get dressed. "Kakashi-sensei is naming me the next Hokage in a few hours, so I should try to relax and go over the speech Sakura-chan helped me write." Naruto sat at the edge of his bed and pulled a folded sheet of paper from his pocket. As the blonde jinchuriki went over his speech he could hear the house bustling with activity. All of the girls were busy getting themselves and the kids ready for the inauguration. Naruto lightly chuckled when he heard Ino and Sakura begin to argue on how to do their hair. But Naruto was interrupted from his practice when there were a few knocks at the door. "Come on in!" When the door opened Naruto was surprised to see Konohamaru step in. "What's up Konohamaru?"

"I know you're busy getting ready for today boss, but..." Konohamaru replied, nervously rubbing the back of his head. "There's been another one."

"What?!" Naruto exclaimed, shooting up from the bed. "When?! Where!?"

"We just found it now and it was located about a mile north of the village along besides the main road." Konohamaru explained, as he stared at the floor. "We can handle this alone boss and you can keep getting ready. I just thought you should know-"

"Take me there now." Naruto said, tying on his forehead protector. "This is the fifth time in three months. We have to get to the bottom of this."

"Alright I'll take you there, but we have to hurry. You have to meet Kakashi-sama in an hour." Konohamaru said, as he walked out of the room.

"Yeah I know, let's make this quick." Naruto said darkly, closely following behind Konohamaru.

* * *

(Five Minutes Later; Main Road North of Konoha)

"Here it is boss." Konohamaru said, as both shinobi arrived on the scene. "Kami it's a fucking mess like usual."

"Who the hell is doing this?" Naruto asked, crouching down next to a dead Konoha shinobi. The blonde jinchuriki frowned when he saw the gaping hole in the shinobi's chest. "It's just like all the other ones."

"Murders like this have been springing up the past two years." Konohamaru said with a heavy sigh, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And we still have barely any leads on who the killer is."

"Where are Moegi and Udon?" Naruto asked, scanning the surrounding area for possible clues.

"They're both searching through the woods nearby for any leads." Konohamaru replied, as he crouched down next to Naruto. "This is really starting to worry me boss."

"I know, I'm getting a little spooked too." Naruto said, running his hand down his face. "Have you guys searched the body for any evidence yet?"

"Not yet." Konohamaru said, as Naruto stood back onto his feet.

"Then you do that, I'll see if I can help Udon and Moegi." Naruto said, running into the surrounding forest.

"Okay, let's see if we can find anything..." Konohamaru said, as he began to root through the shinobi's pockets. Pulling out the man's wallet, Konohamaru's eyes saddened when he saw a picture of the what looked like the man's wife and two kids. "Poor bastard...leaving a family behind. *Sigh* I'm gonna have to let them know when we get back." After securing the wallet in an evidence bag, Konohamaru began to dig through the shinobi's flak jacket. Konohamaru eventually found something after a few moments of searching. But what Konohamaru pulled out caused his eyes to widen. "Boss! You need to check this out!" Within seconds Naruto, Moegi, and Udon were next to Konohamaru.

"What did you find?!" Naruto asked, coming to a skidding stop. Konohamaru didn't reply, he simply handed Naruto what appeared to be a small picture. But when Naruto saw what the picture was of his eyes shot open in both shock and fear. "What the hell?" It was picture of his entire family, but that's not what worried Naruto. On the back of the picture was a short message.

_"Beautiful family you've got here dobe, it would be a shame if something happened to them. If you want to keep your family safe you'll come and settle things. You know where to go." _

"The killer is calling me out..." Naruto said, as he crushed the photo in his hand. "He placed this photo on the body knowing we'd find it..." Naruto growled as he tightly balled his fists. _"There's no doubt anymore...Sasuke is definitely alive somehow and he's been killing people to get my attention. But this is going to far...No one threatens my family and gets away with it!" _

"Boss, have you figured something out?" Konohamaru asked, placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Yeah, I know who the killer is..." Naruto replied, as he turned to face Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon. "And I'm going to stop him...alone."

"But boss-"

"No arguing!" Naruto exclaimed, cutting Konohamaru off before he could say anymore. "This is something I have to settle personally. The killer has a grudge against me, so I have to be the one to stop them. But I have an important job for you three. Moegi and Udon I need you two to explain the situation to Kakashi-sensei and stall as long as possible, don't worry he'll understand. Konohamaru, I need you to keep my family safe and make sure they don't find out what's going on."

"Yes sir!" The three chunnin yelled, before the ran off to complete their assignments.

"Alright Sasuke, it's time we end this..." Naruto said, activating his **Bijuu Chakra Mode** and sprinting towards where he knew Sasuke was. "For real this time."

* * *

(Ten Minutes Later; Back at Naruto's Home)

"Where is that baka!?" Sakura yelled, as her and the rest of the girls frantically searched the house for their husband. "We have to meet with Kakashi-sensei in ten minutes!"

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Kushina asked, closely following behind her mother.

"We don't know sweetie, that's why everyone one is looking for him." Sakura replied, as she smiled down at her daughter. "I swear when I find him I'm going to kick his as-"

"Mommy was gonna say a swear!" Minato laughed, running past Sakura and Kushina.

"No swearing mommy!" Shinachiku said, as he followed right behind his brother.

"Yes I was honey, thanks for stopping me." Sakura said, ruffling Minato's hair, much to the young boy's annoyance. "Mommy is getting a little flustered right now, so why don't you two go help your brothers and sisters look for daddy."

"Okay!" The three children cheered, before they ran off to join the other kids.

"I'm going to wring his fucking neck." Sakura hissed, letting out a heavy sigh. Taking a calming breath, Sakura sank into a chair in the kitchen. "This is the biggest day of his life and he's going to be late. I mean this is the dream he's been fighting and working so hard to achieve, the dream that I want him to achieve as well." Just then the front door to the house opened. Expecting it to be Naruto, Sakura rushed over to give her idiot husband an earful. "Where the hell have you be-" However, Sakura stopped dead in her tracks when she saw that it was Konohamaru. "Oh, it's you Konohamaru."

"Hey Sakura!" Konohamaru cheered with a forced smile and an awkward wave. Both of which Sakura picked up on almost instantly. Naruto was never a good liar and Konohamaru wasn't any better. Konohamaru almost immidiately began to sweat from Sakura's intense gaze. _"Why did the boss have to pick me for this job!? I fucking suck at lying, especially to girls! Why didn't he send Moegi instead!?" _

"You know where that baka is don't you?" Sakura asked in a deadpanned voice, causing Konohamaru to squeak in surprise.

"N-No, I have no i-idea where the b-boss is." Konohamaru stuttered out, as he turned back towards the door. "Whoops! I forgot there's something I need to do! See you la-"

"Konohamaru..." Sakura said in a menacing tone, grabbing ahold of the chunnin's shoulder. "Where. Is. Naruto." Konohamaru yelped when Sakura's grip on his shoulder tightened considerably. "I'm only going to ask this one time before I start really hurting you."

"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! Just don't break my shoulder!" Konohamaru exclaimed, as Sakura loosened her grip on his abused shoulder. "You know about all those mysterious murders that have been popping up the past two years, right?" When Sakura nodded her head, Konohamaru released a light sigh. "Well I guess the boss figured out who's been doing the killings, so he went after him."

"He what?!" Sakura yelled, spinning Konohamaru around so that he could face her. "Where is he going!? Who is the killer!?"

"I don't know, the boss didn't tell us before he left." Konohamaru replied, as a frown spread across his face. "He just told me to try and keep you guys from finding out, but I guess that plan failed immidiately."

"Son of a bitch..." Sakura hissed, quickly pulling off her heels and jewelry. "That damn baka...running off on his own..."

"Uh Sakura...what are you doing?" Konohamaru asked, as he watched Sakura tie her hair into a ponytail. The young chunnin had to quickly avert his eyes when Sakura stripped out of the dress she was wearing. When Konohamaru looked again Sakura was dressed in her normal shinobi attire, and appeared to be packing a small pouch with supplies. "Sakura?"

"What do you think I'm doing!?" Sakura yelled, whipping her head around to glare at Konohamaru. "I'm going to help my stupid husband and make sure he doesn't get himself hurt!"

"But the boss said he can handle-"

"I don't care!" Sakura shouted, as she slammed her hands onto the table, causing it to slightly crack. "He's my husband Konohamaru and I have to make sure he makes it back home safe...plus...I just have a really bad feeling about this." Strapping the supply pouch to her waist, Sakura walked towards the door. "Don't try and stop me."

"Sakura-" Konohamaru was cut off when Sakura slammed the door behind her. "Damn, the boss married such a hothead." Rubbing the back of his head, Konohamaru released a light sigh. However, Konohamaru soon felt several pairs of eyes on his. When Konohamaru turned around he wasn't surprised to see the rest of Naruto's wives staring at him. "*Sigh* I'm guessing you all heard that, right?" Seeing all the girls nod, Konohamaru groaned in annoyance and hung his head. Before Konohamaru could say a word the girls were all rushing to change into their shinobi attire, ready to join Sakura. "I fucking suck at this type of stuff."

* * *

(Two Minutes Later; Karin and Itachi's Home)

"Itachi! Are you almost ready!?" Karin called out, as she gave herself one last once over in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, Karin put in her earrings. "We've gotta hurry if we wanna make it to the Hokage Tower in time! I will not be late for Naruto's Inauguration!"

"We're coming." Itachi said, suddenly appearing next to Karin with Sarada in his arms. "Sorry Sarada kept fussing when I was helping her change."

"We'll you both look great." Karin said with a smile, as she kissed Itachi on the cheek. "And you little missy, you be on your best behavior tonight, okay? This is a big day for your uncle Naruto."

"I'll be good mommy." Sarada said, messing with the bow in her hair.

"I know you will." Karin said, as she gave Sarada a quick kiss on the forehead. "Because you're always such a good girl." Seeing that everyone was ready to go, Karin clapped her hands. "Alright everyone let's-" Karin stopped when there were a few frantic knocks at her door. Quirking an eyebrow, Karin went to open the door. "I wonder who it could be?" The last thing Karin expected to see was a panting and frantic looking Sakura Uzumaki on her doorstep. "Sakura? Why are you here? Is something wrong?"

"I need your help Karin!" Sakura replied, grabbing ahold of Karin's shoulders. The pinkette's voice was fast and frantic as she spoke. "Naruto is missing! He went after some serial killer by himself and I have no idea where he went! I need you to use chakra sensing skills to find Naruto so I can go after him and help him!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Calm down Sakura!" Karin exclaimed, as she tried to ease the pinkette. "Now slow down and tell me what's going on."

"Naruto is missing." Sakura repeated after taking a deep breath to calm herself. "He's apparently going after some serial killer and that baka went by himself. So can you please use your chakra sensing abilities to find Naruto?"

"That moron..." Karin muttered, as she absentmindedly shook her head. "Of course I'll help you find him Sakura. Come into the living room and I'll see if I can sense his chakra."

"Thank you so much Karin." Sakura said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Of course, Naruto is a part of my family." Karin said with a smile, as she lead Sakura into the living room. Both kunoichi took a seat, with Itachi standing behind Karin. "Alright, let's get started." Taking a deep breath, Karin closed her eyes and began to search for Naruto's chakra. Because Naruto had such a large and unique chakra signature it was very easy for Karin to locate it, so only after less than a minute she had found him. But there was another distinct chakra signature that Naruto was rapidly approaching. The chakra felt oddly familiar to Karin and caused a chill to run down her spine. "I found him Sakura. He's moving North extremely fast towards our border with the Land of Sound."

"Thanks for your help Karin, I'll find him on my own from here." Sakura said, standing up from the couch. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go help my idiot husband."

"Wait, before you go Sakura..." Karin said, as she grabbed ahold of Sakura's wrist. "Please be careful. I sense another chakra signature that Naruto was heading towards...it was so cold...and evil. Whoever's he going to fight is very strong and strongly desires vengeance."

_"Vengeance..." _Sakura thought, her mind beginning to race. Suddenly Sakura's eyes widened when she envisioned who Naruto was going to fight. "Sorry Karin, but I have to go now!" Before Karin could say anything else, Sakura was sprinting out of the house towards Konoha's gates.

"I hope they all come back okay." Karin muttered, as she watched Sakura leap onto a nearby rooftop.

* * *

(Two Minutes Later; Konoha's Main Gate)

"Okay, one last equipment check." Sakura said, rifling through the pouch on her waist. "Kunai...shuriken...smoke and flash bombs...alright that should be everything."

"You don't think you're leaving without us, do you Forehead?" Sakura spun around to see Ino smirking at her, with the rest of the girls standing behind her. "Naruto is my husband too."

"Ino...why are you here?" Sakura questioned, as the platinum blonde walked up to her with her hands on her hips.

"We overheard you talking to Konohamaru, so we're all here to help you find our stupid husband." Ino replied, flipping some hair out of her eyes.

"But what about the kids?" Sakura asked, as she suddenly became worried about the children's safety.

"Don't worry, I had Konohamaru take them over Tsunade-sama's house." Ino said, walking past Sakura towards the gate. "Well let's get to it. You know where Naruto is, so you lead the way Sakura."

"Thanks you guys, I knew I could count on you all." Sakura said, as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"We'll always have each other's backs." Ino said with a grin, wrapping an arm around Sakura's neck. "Now let's go help our husband take out an evil serial killer."

"Right!" Sakura exclaimed with a bright smile.

* * *

(Same Time; Remains of the Valley of the End)

"Alright I know you're here teme!" Naruto yelled, as he landed in the center of the destroyed valley. "Come out and face me!"

"Seems like you got my little message dobe." A cool, yet mocking, voice said from behind Naruto. Whipping around, Naruto's eyes widened when he spotted Sasuke sitting atop a pile of rocks. "It's been a while Naruto."

"So you are alive..." Naruto said, spotting several cracks in Sasuke's skin. But the most noticeable thing was the black sclera surrounding Sasuke's pupils. "No you're an **Edo Tensei**."

"Bingo." Sasuke said with a smirk, as he hopped down from the pile of rocks. "Seems like the old snake wanted to use me as a secret weapon until Otogakure could properly build up its defenses."

"So it was you who destroyed Oto." Naruto said through clenched teeth, tightly balling his fists. "You killed all those innocent people."

"Innocent? Otogakure was full of killers and thieves, and it was a stain on the map." Sasuke said, as he dismissively waved his hand. "You should be thanking me for killing all those scum."

"You bastard!" Naruto yelled, unconsciously tapping into Kurama's chakra, which turned his eyes blood red with slitted pupils. "Orochimaru was trying to turn the village around! Sure he did some unforgivable things, but he was trying to change and atone for his actions! He was even trying to reconnect with Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baachan!"

"So?" Sasuke asked, which further flared Sasuke's anger. Naruto's increasing fury wasn't missed by Sasuke. "Oho, looks like I'm starting to push your buttons."

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked, trying to calm his raging emotions. "You destroyed an entire village and have killed dozens of people the past two years."

"Well I destroyed Oto because it was an obstacle on my path to revolution." Sasuke replied, as he shrugged his shoulders. "And I killed all those people to try and keep you on edge the past two years while I bided my time."

"Bided your time for what?" Naruto questioned, causing a smirk to spread across Sasuke's face.

"To kill you of course." Sasuke answered casually as if it were nothing. "I've been observing you for the past two years, waiting for the perfect time to strike. You're still the greatest obstacle blocking my revolution, plus I have a score to settle with you now."

"Please Sasuke, give up on this revolution you're fixated on!" Naruto pleaded, trying desperately to convince his best friend. "The shinobi world has been at peace ever since the war ended! There's been no conflicts and relations between villages have never been stronger! Please just come back to the village! I'll vouch for you and make sure you aren't mistreated! If everyone can forgive Obito, they can forgive you too! You're bro-"

"I already know my brother and Shisui are alive once again." Sasuke cut Naruto off, as he locked eye with the blonde jinchuriki. "I must say I'm kinda hurt you didn't bring me back as well Naruto." Sasuke's mocking tone caused Naruto to grit his teeth in irritation. "You forget dobe, I've been watching you the past two years. I know you've started a family, have a big house, and...that you're being named the next Hokage today."

"You bastard, you picked today on purpose." Naruto said, playing fiercely at Sasuke.

"Of course. What better time to kill you then when you're about to achieve one of your lifelong dreams?" Sasuke said with an evil smirk. "I knew all I needed to do was threaten your family and you'd come running."

"I'll give you once last chance Sasuke, either come back with me peacefully or I'll take you down and seal you away." Naruto said, activating his **Bijuu Chakra Mode**. "This is your only warning teme."

"I think I'll pass." Sasuke said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I'd much rather kill you then drop your corpse at Konoha's gate before I destroy the village...along with your precious family."

"You son of bitch!" Naruto roared, activating his **rinnegan **and teleporting in front of Sasuke. "**Ranton: Rasengan**!" Naruto slammed the raging, condensed storm cloud into Sasuke's chest. As Sasuke flew backwards the dark clouds swallowed him and engulfed his entire body in fierce storm. Piercing wind and powerful lighting assaulted Sasuke's body before he crashed into the rock wall on the other side of the valley.

"Seems you've adapted to my **rinnegan** very well." Sasuke said, as he fell out of the cloud of debris. The raven-haired shinobi's body was already in the process of repairing itself. "And you've gained some powerful new abilities. But this fight is in my favor. As an **Edo Tensei **I have unlimited chakra and I my body automatically heals itself. All I need to do is keep you fighting long enough for the poison in your body to cripple you."

"How do you know about that?!" Naruto yelled, his eyes widening in shock.

"Who do you think poisoned you?" Sasuke replied with an evil smirk. "I found an experimental poison in Orochimaru's lab before I destroyed it. He had developed the poison while he was still in the Akatsuki, and it was designed to weaken jinchuriki so they would be easier to capture. But Orochimaru left the Akatsuki before he could give them the poison. But he must have always kept a sample just in case he'd ever need it. So after I destroyed Oto I began to search for you. Then when I found you in Kumogakure I spiked one of your drinks while you partying with the Nibi jinchuriki."

"You bastard..." Naruto growled, already beginning to feel the poison's effects. _"I haven't taken any of Tsunade-baachan's pills since this morning and using Kurama's chakra is making the pills' effects wear off quicker."_

"But I must admit I was rather surprised when Tsunade developed a suppressant to counter the poison's effects for a while." Sasuke said, as he carefully eyed Naruto. "But by the looks of it, it's been a while since you've had your last dose. Good, that makes my job even easier."

"Is there even a cure for this?" Naruto asked, forming a fresh **rasengan **in his hand.

"Of course there is." Sasuke replied, as he pulled out a small vile full of dark green liquid. "Orochimaru developed a cure in case he ever used the poison to capture a jinchuriki. Once he had the jinchuriki's allegiance he'd administer the cure and have a new powerful weapon at his disposal." Suddenly a taunting smirk spread across Sasuke's face. "Maybe if you beat me again I'll give this you, but I really doubt you'll be able to beat me in your current condition."

_"I have to end this fast and get that antidote!" _Naruto thought, pumping elemental chakra into his **rasengan**. The **rasengan** quickly changed into a rapidly spinning sphere of ice in Naruto's palm. "**Hyōton: Rasengan!**" Naruto shot forward and pushed the ice **rasengan** into Sasuke's chest. The raven-haired shinobi grunted as the ice began cover his entire body. Once everything except the arm that was holding the antidote was frozen, Naruto approached Sasuke. "Sorry teme but this stupid game is over. I'm getting that antidote and I'm sealing you away forever." But right before Naruto could grab the vile, Sasuke's entire body became engulfed in inky black flames. Naruto had to leap backwards to avoid the intense flames. "He managed to use **amaterasu**?"

"You didn't think it'd be that easy, did you dobe?" Sasuke asked, now completely free from the ice.

"I was hoping it would be, but I didn't get my hopes us." Naruto said, his breathing starting to become slightly labored. _"Shit, I'm running out of time. Better turn off my **rinnegan **to help conserve chakra."_

**"Be careful Naruto, our connection is starting fade rapidly." **Kurama warned, as he already began to sense their link being severed. **"It might be a good idea to retreat and get some back up." **

_"No! He'd just chase me down, so running away his useless, and there's no way I could involve anyone else in this." _Naruto thought, gritting his teeth to fight off his growing exhaustion.

"Oh, you're not using the **rinnegan **anymore?" Sasuke asked, as he stalked towards Naruto. "Then you must be getting really close to your limit. It's only a matter of time now." Suddenly the air was filling with loud chirping as lighting danced off Sasuke's arm. "How about I speed up the process?" Without warning Sasuke shot towards Naruto. "**Chidori!**"

Naruto immediately leaped to the right to dodge the attack, but Sasuke didn't relent at all. Sasuke kept up the pressure and easily managed to keep pace with Naruto. The blonde jinchuriki ducked and weaved, trying his absolute best to avoid Sasuke's deadly attacks. With each step Naruto took he became weaker and his vision got blurrier. Naruto tried to fight back, punching, kicking, and countering whenever he could. Naruto had to avoid using anymore jutsus, because he didn't want to further drain his diminishing chakra. But Sasuke blocked each weak and slowed attack. Eventually Naruto was on the verge of exhaustion and his movements were becoming sloppy. After a particularly close call, Naruto stumbled on the landing and fell to the ground. The blonde jinchuriki was completely exhausted by that point and was having trouble breathing. Sasuke was on top of Naruto in an instant and stabbed his **chidori** through Naruto's left shoulder. Naruto howled in pain as the electricity seared his flesh and blood gushed from the wound.

"Looks like you're just about finished." Sasuke said, as he retracted his hand from Naruto's shoulder. The raven-haired shinobi crouched next to Naruto and pulled out a kunai. "Well it's time we end this little fight. Looks like I won this one dobe." Sasuke raised the kunai and was about to slit Naruto's throat, but several approaching chakra signatures caught his attention. "Actually..." Sasuke smirked as he put the kunai away and pulled out his katana. "Looks like we'll have some company soon. I think I'll make an example out of you before I take them out." Naruto winced when Sasuke pressed the cold steel against his cheek. "I think I'll take MY **rinnegan **back..." Sasuke then lowered his blade down to Naruto's right arm. "And I believe you owe me an arm as well."

* * *

(Five Minutes Later; Path Approaching the Valley of the End)

"Are you sure they're here Sakura?" Ino asked, following closely behind the pinkette, with all of the other girls in tow as well. "This place was pretty much destroyed during the war. Why would Naruto be here?"

"Karin said that Naruto was heading North toward the border with the Land of Sound." Sakura replied, her mind focused on saving her husband. "This is the only place that makes sense." Sakura turned away from Ino so that she could face Hinata. "Have you see anything yet Hinata?"

"Not yet..." Hinata replied, as she kept scanning the area ahead of them for any signs of Naruto. But before Hinata could say anymore she suddenly caught sight of Naruto. "Wait! I see Naruto-kun!" Hinata's exclamation immediately got everyone's attention. "He's sitting against a large rock in the middle of the valley...and...Oh kami he's hurt!"

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to Hinata. "How bad is he!? Can you tell?!"

"N-Not really..." Hinata said, as she searched for any noticeable injuries. "His heart beat is very slow...and I can see a large stab wound in his left shoulder..." Hinata's eyes widened when she saw Naruto's right arm, or lack of one. "His right arm...it's...gone."

"What?" Tenten breathed out, cupping a hand over her mouth.

"Someone cut off his right arm." Hinata explained, as tears formed in her eyes.

"Son of bitch!" Sakura exclaimed, sprinting towards where Naruto was.

"Sakura wa-" Ino tried to stop Sakura so they could come up with a plan. But Sakura wasn't going to listen, she had to get to Naruto fast. "*Sigh* Well let's go after." All the other girls nodded and followed after Sakura.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, jumping down into the valley. Seconds after she landed, Sakura spotted Naruto...and he looked far worse than anything she had expected. He was currently sitting a large pool of his own blood, his clothes drenched in the crimson liquid. Just like Hinata had said, there was a gaping hole in Naruto's left shoulder and his left arm from the elbow down was completely gone. But Sakura also noticed that Naruto's face was stained with blood as well, especially the left side of his face. "Naruto! Oh kami, what happened to you?!" Sakura was at Naruto's side in seconds, her hands glowing green as she did her best to heal him.

"S-Sakura-chan...w-what are you...doing h-here?" Naruto asked in a weak tone, as he cracked open his right eye. Tears began to pour from Sakura's eyes when she heard the pain in Naruto's voice and anguish in his eyes.

"Konohamaru told me you went after some serial killer!" Sakura exclaimed, pumping as much chakra she could into her hands. "What were you thinking do this on your own?!"

"Heh, I k-knew I c-couldn't trust K-Konohamaru...I should have s-sent M-Moegi." Naruto chuckled dryly, before he coughed up a mouthful of blood. "I'm sorry S-Sakura-chan. I didn't want to get any of you involved."

"You baka..." Sakura sobbed, chocking back a sob. "I'm your wife. I want to help you with anything I can. I'm not some little girl that you need to protect anymore. I can help you now."

"I know you're strong Sakura-chan..." Naruto said with a weak smile, as he wiped a tear from Sakura's eye. "You're the strongest woman I know..."

"Naruto...oh my kami..." Ino gasped when she saw the state Naruto was in. Immediately Ino was next to Sakura, her hands glowing green with healing chakra as well. "Don't worry Naruto we'll heal you and get you out of here."

"No..." Naruto said, which shocked all of his girls. "You all need to get out of here-"

"What are you saying!?" Sakura exclaimed, glaring fiercely at Naruto. "There's no way we'd abandon you!"

"You don't understand..." Naruto explained, as he stared at all of his girls. "This isn't some ordinary killer...it's-"

"Oh, looks like the gang's all here." An all too familiar voice said from behind the group. Sakura froze in place when she heard the voice she never wanted to hear again. Everyone turned around to see Sasuke smirking at them, **rinnegan **back in his possession. "Hmm, now I know Madara did this after he was revived..." Sasuke could feel his blood once again pumping through his veins and his heart beating in his chest. "Being alive is much more enjoyable then being an **Edo Tensei**."

"S-Sasuke...how are you alive?" Tenten asked, as she took a fearful step back.

"Orochimaru foolishly revived me so that I could be a weapon for Oto until it properly built up its defenses." Sasuke explained, clenching and unclenching his fists. "But I killed that snake and destroyed the village."

"You're the one who destroyed Oto?!" Ino exclaimed, as she was filled with a sudden rage. Her mind immediately went to the trauma patients she had performed a **Mind Walk** on. "You killed hundreds of innocent people!"

"And I'm about to kill a few more." Sasuke said coldly, unsheathing his sword, as it began to crackle with electricity. "After I finish all of you off I'm going back to Konoha and taking the title of Hokage by force. Then I'll truly begin my revolution."

"I was hoping I'd never see your face again." Sakura said in an eerily calm tone , not turning to face Sasuke. "After what you did to me, you became a stain on my life that I wanted to forget." Sakura stood onto her feet when she managed to stop Naruto's bleeding and stabilize him. "But you've badly hurt my husband and threatened my children and my village. I can't ever forgive you for that. I'm going to destroy you Sasuke and then I'm going to forget you ever existed."

"That's some big talk from you Sakura." Sasuke taunted, as he smirked at the pinkette. "Even if you were trained by Tsunade we all know you stand no chance against me."

"I know by myself I stand no chance..." Sakura said, turning to face Sasuke. The raven-haired shinobi was surprised to see that Sakura's eyes were no blood red with slitted pupils and her teeth had become more fang like. "But I'm not alone right now." One by one the rest of Naruto's eyes opened their eyes, all of them resembling Sakura's. Even Hinata and Ryuuzetsu's eyes had taken on a red tint. Blood red chakra flared off Sakura's fists as she glared at Sasuke with eyes full of fury. "This ends now Sasuke, and I'm gonna be the one to kill you this time."

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke shot back, as he smirked at Sakura and the other girls. "I'll take you all on at once."

"I'm going to enjoy this Sasuke..." Sakura said, cracking her knuckles, which the caused chakra to flow wildly of her fists. Suddenly the seal on Sakura's forehead released and began to snake around her body. "Ino, Temari, Ryūzetsu, and Konan you guys hang back and attack at long range."

"Right!" The four girls exclaimed simultaneously, as they retreated back to a safe attacking position.

"Hinata, Anko, and Tenten you'll attack him with me at close range." Sakura said, earning nods from the the three girls.

"We have you're back Sakura." Hinata said, as she activated his **byakugan**. Chakra exploded of Hinata's hand, taking the shape of two blood red lions. "My **Jūho Sōshiken **will tear him apart."

"Yeah, we'll be with you the whole way." Tenten said with a grin, unrolling one of the miniature scrolls on her wrists. After a small puff of smoke a katana appeared in Tenten's hands. Suddenly the blade became imbued with sparking electricity. "Sasuke isn't the only one who can use his chakra nature to power up his weapons."

"Let's do this pinky." Anko said, as she pulled out a kunai and licked her lips.

"Oh, I must say I'm rather scared now." Sasuke said in mocking tone, beginning to advance towards the girls. "Well let's make this quick."

"Raghhhh!" Sakura roared, as she leaped towards Sasuke. The pinkette's fist smashed into the ground where Sasuke hand been standing, missing him by only a few inches. The earth underneath Sakura's fist literally exploded, showering the area in debris. "You're not getting away!"

Tenten was on Sasuke in a second. Both shinobi clashed swords, lightning sparking off both of them. With the extra strength provided by Kurama's chakra, Tenten was easily able to match Sasuke. Sasuke and Tenten grit their teeth as their blades grinded against each other. However, Sasuke's eyes widened when Tenten suddenly reached into her pocket, only using one hand to hold him off. Tenten pulled out a kunai, the blade already electrified, and swung at Sasuke. But Sasuke reacted quickly and used his **rinnegan **to teleport away from the attack.

However, Sasuke had teleported right in between Anko and Hinata. Both kunoichi immediately began to ruthlessly attack Sasuke, putting him the defensive. Sasuke was forced to dodge lightning fast strikes from Anko's snakes and incredibly powerful and precise attacks from Hinata. Each time Hinata's attack miissed, Sasuke could feel the chakra stinging his skin. _"I can't let Hinata's attack hit me or it will begin to drain my chakra." _Sasuke's train of thought was cut off when he had to dodge a flurry of ranged attacks. Paper shuriken, blades of wind, kunai with exploding tags, and Ryūzetsu's** Katon: Onidōrō **all rained down on Sasuke simultaneously. Sasuke was forced to fall back to dodge the hailstorm of attacks. This continued for several minutes. All of the kunoichi's attacks were perfectly synchronized. Sakura's group would engage Sasuke at close range, attacking and countering any moves he used. Then Sakura's team would wordlessly back off and allow the other team launch a barrage of ranged attacks.

After yet another volley of ranged attacks, Sakura decided to try something bold. With projectiles still raining down, the pinkette charged through the smoke and debris. Sasuke had just dodged several of Konan's paper shuriken when Sakura burst out of the smoke next to him. Sakura cocked her fist and struck Sasuke in the chest. All the air left Sasuke's lungs as he sent shooting backwards, crashing into a large pile of rocks.

"Did you get him?" Tenten asked, landing next to Sakura with her sword still at the ready.

"There's no way he survived a punch like that." Anko said, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"No, he's still alive." Sakura growled, glaring at the thick cloud of dust ahead if them. "I didn't feel my fist hit flesh."

"Well I must say I'm rather impressed." Sasuke voice echoed out from within the dust cloud. Suddenly the dust cloud blew away, revealing Sasuke had used **susanoo **to protect his chest. "If I hadn't used **susanoo** right there I would have been turned into a bloody paste. But..." Sasuke frowned when he saw several large cracks in **susanoo**. "You've become extremely strong Sakura, even stronger than Tsuande herself. Despite using **susanoo** I still felt some of the power behind that attack. But I think it's time I finished playing with you all..." Sasuke's **susanoo** began to morph, taking the shape of a massive armored warrior. "I'm going to kill you all here and now."

"How are we supposed to beat that thing?" Tenten hissed, as she grit her teeth in irritation. The rest of the kunoichi gathered around Sakura and awaited orders.

"You saw that I managed to crack that thing before, right?" Sakura asked, causing all of the girls to nod their heads. "Okay, then I need you all to cover me. I'm going to take that thing down."

"Alright, we'll provide covering fire." Konan said, as she formed several paper bomb shuriken in between her fingers.

Sakura bit her thumb and slammed her hand onto the ground. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" In a large puff of smoke Katsuyu appeared in front of Sakura. "Katsuyu I need you to take Naruto to safety and further heal him.

"Yes ma'am." Katsuyu said, before she slithered over to where Naruto was.

"I'm counting on you all." Sakura said to her fellow wives with a small smile, before she turned to face Sasuke. "Let's do this." Rolling her shoulders, Sakura charged towards Sasuke's **susanoo**.

"Interesting, so just Sakura is coming after me." Sasuke muttered, as he equipped **susanoo's** bow. "I guess she wants to be the first one to die." Sasuke readied the bow and fired a massive arrow at Sakura. But kunoichi easily put her medic training to use and dodged the attack. Chunks of rock and earth whipped Sakura's skin as the arrow missed her. But the wounds instantly healed themselves, causing Sakura's skin to smoke and hiss. "Looks like she has some fight in her. But this one will finish her off." Sasuke prepared another arrow, this time lighting it ablaze with **amaterasu**. But before Sasuke could fire several objects hit **susanoo's** arms. Down below Konan snapped her fingers and the paper bomb shuriken exploded, causing Sasuke to briefly stumble back. "That bitch!"

"Ready Temari!?" Hinata yelled, gathering chakra in her palms.

"Yeah, let's do this Hinata!" Temari replied, as she prepared her fan.

"**Hakke Kūhekishō!**"

"**Fūton: Kazekiri no Jutsu!**"

The large wave of chakra and blades of wind raced towards Sasuke and struck him in the chest. The raven-haired shinobi grunted as the attacks shook his **susanoo**. _"These girls are really starting to irritate me!"_

"Let's rain hellfire girls!" Tenten exclaimed, unrolling both scrolls on her wrists.

"Sakura's almost there, we have to cover her!" Ino exclaimed, as he readied the last of her exploding kunai.

"**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!**" Anko shouted, firing a massive fireball at Sasuke.

"**Katon: Onidōrō!**" Dozens of ghostly balls of fire formed around Ryūzetsu, before they flew towards Sasuke. The skulls of fire were much larger than usual thanks to Kurama's chakra.

Next Tenten unleashed an absolute storm of explosive kunai. Ino used every last exploding kunai she had and hurled them at Sasuke in rapid succession. Tenten on the other hand unraveled her scrolls and summoned a stunning amount of explosive kunai. The explosive kunai seemed to temporarily block out the Sun as they rained down on Sasuke. The raven-haired shinobi was forced down onto one knee by the sheer amount of explosives and ranged attacks that were hitting him.

"This is it!" Sakura roared, leaping into the air above **susanoo**. A massive amount of Kurama's chakra flared off Sakura's fist as she descended towards Sasuke. "**Ōkashō**" Sakura's fist rocked **susanoo****'s** entire body and immediately began crack its armor.

_"This isn't possible!" _Sasuke thought, as he watched the cracks spread further and further. Then with one last defiant roar, Sakura's fist crashed through **susanoo**. Sasuke was stunned when he saw **susanoo** disappear from around him.

"Hinata now!" Sakura yelled, rapidly falling towards the ground.

"You're now within range of divination." Hinata muttered, as she gracefully slid into her **Jūken **stance. "**Hakke Rokujūyon Shō!**" Hinata suddenly shot forward, her strike shutting off two of Sasuke's chakra points. "Two palms!" Then four more rapid strikes. "Four palms!" Followed by eight much faster strikes. "Eight palms!" Sasuke howled in pain as he felt his body slowly shutting down. "Sixteen palms!" Hinata's strikes seemed to become a blur. "Thirty two palms!" Then with one powerful step forward, Hinata finished her attack. "Sixty four palms!" Sasuke coughed up a large amount of blood as he collapsed to the ground. Because all of his chakra points had been shut down, Sasuke was completely immobilized.

"Nice job Hinata." Sakura said, patting her on the shoulder. The pinkette growled as she kicked Sasuke over onto his back. Sakura began to rifle through Sasuke's tunic and eventually found a small vile full of a green liquid. "So you did have an antidote. I knew you were the one that poisoned Naruto the second I saw you were alive."

"Tch, if you're gonna kill me just do it already." Sasuke said, as he glared up at Sakura.

"Gladly." Sakura said in cold tone, cocking her fist back. Then with one final strike, Sakura smashed her fist into Sasuke's spin, killing him instantly. Sakura wiped the sweat off her brow and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. Sakura crouched down next to the dead Uchiha and gently extracted the **rinnegan** from his left eye. She then took the **sharingan **from his right eye and promptly destroyed it. "Looks like it's finally over."

"Man we sure caused a mess." Ino said, as she looked at the further destroyed valley around them.

"Come on everyone, let's go help Naruto." Sakura said, leading everyone over to where Katsuyu had taken Naruto. When the group found Naruto, Katsuyu was gone and the blonde jinchuriki was conscious. He was still covered in blood, but he didn't look like he was at death's door anymore.

"So...I guess you all finished Sasuke off?" Naruto asked, but he already knew the answer. The blonde jinchuriki sighed and hung his head. "I'm sorry girls, I thought I could possibly convince Sasuke to come back. I should have known the teme wouldn't listen...and I should have asked you all to help me."

"You're damn right you should have!" Sakura exclaimed, as she pulled Naruto into a hug; being careful not to agitate his injuries. "You're lucky that Konohamaru is horrible at lying."

"I guess I am..." Naruto said with a dry chuckle.

"Here." Sakura said, pulling out the antidote she had taken from Sasuke. "Drink this."

"You managed to get the antidote." Naruto breathed out, as his one good eye widened. Sakura raised the vile to Naruto's lips and help him drink it.

"So...how do you feel?" Sakura asked after Naruto had finished drinking.

"Better." Naruto replied with his usual grin. "I can already feel my chakra returning and I'm starting to sense Kurama again."

"Well that's a load off our backs." Ino said, as she smiled down at Naruto. "I'm glad you made it out alive, you baka."

"I'm so glad you're okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Alright everyone." Sakura said, as she hoisted Naruto his feet. It took her and Anko to support the injured jinchuriki. "We need to get this idiot back to Konoha fast so we can heal him." Sakura smiled brightly as she placed a kiss on Naruto's cheek. "He's still gotta be named Hokage."

_"I don't know what I'd do without you girls." _Naruto thought, a few tears escaping his eye. _"My life would be a mess without you all. I promise that when I'm Hokage I won't put my job over my family and I'll be the best dad ever." _

* * *

**And done! Wow that was a tough chapter to write, because I could never seem to find the time to write it. I once again apologize for the long wait, but several things seriously kept impeding this chapter. But I finally managed to finish it. I hope the final battle against Sasuke was worth it. I know Naruto fight aren't exactly my forte, but I tired my best and I hope you a liked it. Well the next chapter will be an epilogue that will skip several years into the future, and after that this story is officially over. We're in the final stretch here people, so I hope you all stick around until the end. Remember to follow/favorite if you enjoyed, PLEASE REVIEW (Now that we have over 1,000 followers/favorites I expect so more reviews, so please tell me what you thought), and PM me any ideas you have for my fics. Also don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile. **

**P.S. I finished several new anime in between chapters. Here are some of my favorites with my own personal score. If you want the full list check out my profile.**

**1\. ****To Love Ru all Seasons (8.9/10)**

**2\. My Teenage Romantic Comedy SNAFU (8.7/10)**

**3\. Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku wo! (9/10 One of the funniest anime I've ever watched)**

**4\. Oda Nobuna no Yabou (8.5/10)**

**5\. Nisekoi (8.8/10)**

**6\. Grisaia no Kajistu (8.7/10 This anime can get pretty fucking dark sometimes, so be warned)/ Grisaia no Rakuen (8.8/10 Some seriously dark shit in this season as well, so again be warned)**

**7\. Sekirei and Sekirei Pure Engagement (8.6/10)**

**8\. Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo (8.7/10)**

**9\. Saenai Heroine no Sodatekata (8.6/10)**

**10\. Ore no Kanojo to Osananajimi ga Shuraba Sugiru (8.6/10)**

**So, until next time I'm outta here!**


	30. Epilogue: Some Things Never Change

**Hey guys, I'm back with the last chapter of this fic. I apologize for the longer than average wait for this chapter, but now I'm here to finish this story. Before I get into the actual chapter, I want to thank you all, especially those of you who have stuck with me since the beginning, for your continued support and for sticking around for this whole story. This fic has been sort of of a emotional rollercoaster for me. I've received a decent amount of hate, and have gotten numerous flame reviews and PMs, for writing this fic. But I still enjoyed writing this story, because for a time Naruto was my favorite series. And while I still hate the ending, and want nothing to do with it or anything that's come after, Naruto, especially NaruSaku, will always have a special place in my heart. Because Naruto was the anime/manga that really got me into anime, and it led me to amazing series like Fairy Tail and Akame ga Kill. So even though I absolutely hated the way Naruto ended, I could never hate the entire series. I'm both happy and sad that this fic is ending. I'm happy because with this story finished I'll have more time to work on my other fics, and I hopefully won't be flamed anymore once this fic is finished. But I'm also sad, because like I said I sincerely loved writing this story. I never planned on this story becoming this long and involved, and I'm surprised its come this far. Once this story is finished I don't plan on writing any more Naruto fics, which I know is going to disappoint some of you. I just want to distance myself from Naruto, because of what happened with the ending and how utterly toxic the fandom has become. I'll still, and always will, ship NaruSaku, because it's my first OTP and I'll never stop supporting them. So unless my interest in Naruto is sparked again in the future, don't expect to see anything Naruto related from me again. This fic has passed 1,100 follows/favorites and 600 reviews. Again, thank you for your support. Well I think I've rambled on enough. This final chapter will once again feature a timeskip and will focus on Naruto and his family in the years following Sasuke's resurrection. I've said everything I want to say, so let's get to the fic.**

**P.S. Real quick, Gaara won't have that disgusting hair cut like he has in Chapter 700, instead his hair will more closely resemble its style from The Last. Because of what happened last chapter, Naruto will now have have his prosthetic arm like in the Last and Chp. 700. Also Karin will still have her appearance from Naruto Gaiden. **

**P.P.S I recently finished a Gurren Lagann oneshot, it's titled "Exploring New and Old Feelings." So go check it out after you're finished with this chapter, favorite if you liked it and leave a review.**

"Speech"

_"Thoughts"_

**Jutsu**

**"Kurama"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of its characters.**

* * *

(Hokage Tower: Ten Years Later)

"As I've stated in my previous reports, I'd Konoha and Suna's support in establishing new trade routes with..."

Naruto was trying his best to pay attention and focus on what Chōjūrō was saying, but he simply couldn't keep his mind on task. Covertly suppressing a yawn, Naruto leaned back in his chair and rested his hands behind his head. The blonde Hokage was much more focused on imagining what he'd be having for dinner, than any of the boring jargon that Chōjūrō was spouting.

_"Kami, why does Shikamaru force me to go to these stupid things?" _Naruto thought, lazily glancing at the clock on the wall across the room. Inwardly groaning when he saw what time it was, Naruto turned his attention to his fellow Kage. Darui sat on the other side of the table and appeared to be intently listening to Chōjūrō, occasionally nodding his head and agreeing with Chōjūrō. However, Naruto could tell that Darui was bored out of his mind, if the dull look in his eyes and and rapid tapping of his foot were any indication. Naruto and Darui briefly locked eyes, both Kage expressing the boredom that they shared without words. Next Naruto glanced at Gaara, his fellow jinchuriki sitting right next to him. If Darui looked bored, Gaara looked as if he was about to fall asleep. The Kazekage's eyelids were starting to droop as he fought to stay awake. Naruto knew exactly why Gaara was so exhausted and he chuckled lightly when he remembered his son, Amanokaze, keeping his uncle Gaara up late into the night, telling the boy story after story until he eventually fell asleep. Amanokaze really looked up to his uncle, so Naruto was happy that Gaara frequently made time to visit and spend time with his nephew. Giving Gaara a quick pat on the back to help wake him up, Naruto turned his attention to the final Kage at the meeting. Kurotsuchi had taken over as Tsuchikage seven years earlier, shortly after her grandfather had finally decided to step down, albeit very reluctantly. The dark-haired Kage was currently focusing on something other than their meeting. Her eyebrows wriggled playfully as she stared at Naruto, biting her bottom lip. It had been quite a while since Naruto had been 'intimate' with Kurotsuchi and he could tell that she was starting to get a little antsy. After Kurotsuchi had taken over as Tsuchikage, she was true to her word and frequently visited Konoha on missions of '_good faith_,' although those missions usually ended with Kurotsuchi on all fours as Naruto pounded into her. But lately the workload had drastically picked up and Kurotsuchi had to cut back on her trips to Konoha. It had been almost three months since her last visit, so Kurotsuchi was more than eager to get some alone time with the blonde Hokage. Kurotsuchi had already jumped Naruto in the hallway, shoving him into a supply closet as she roughly slammed her lips against his. She was frantically attempting to get his belt and pants off, but Naruto had quickly stopped her. He wanted some private time with her as well, but it would have to wait until later. Although a little disappointed, Kurotsuchi accepted this and promised to meet Naruto at his home later that night. Naruto grinned at Kurotsuchi, blowing her a quick kiss.

"Ahem!" Chōjūrō exclaimed, coughing into his fist. Naruto stiffened when he saw Chōjūrō's annoyed glare. "If you're done fooling around Naruto, I'd like to continue this meeting without anymore interruptions."

"*Sigh* Don't even bother Chōjūrō." Shikamaru said in a bored tone, as he lazily leaned back in his seat. "That isn't even the real Naruto."

"What are you talking about, Shikamaru?" Chōjūrō asked, quirking his eyebrow in confusion.

"That's just a **Kage Bunshin**." Shikamaru explained, which caused everyone to turn their attention to the blonde Hokage. "Naruto probably switched places just before the meeting started."

"Ha ha! You're such a kidder Shikamaru!" Naruto laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I would never do something irresponsible like that."

"You did it five times last week." Shikamaru said in a deadpanned tone, as his shadow began to slowly extend towards Naruto's. "One of the time you actually did it twice in one day."

"I'm telling you it's really-" Naruto stopped mid-sentence when he felt his whole body freeze stiff. "Shikamaru...what are you doing?"

"*Sigh* You can be so troublesome sometimes." Shikamaru said, as he pulled a kunai out of his pocket. "You're lucky that Shizune and I are here to cover your ass all the time." Then without warning, Shikamaru threw the kunai at Naruto. Everyone gasped when the kunai embedded itself into Naruto's shoulder, causing the blonde Hokage to cringe in pain, but a moment later Naruto exploded into a cloud of smoke. Releasing a light sigh, Shikamaru leaned back in his chair once again. "See? Told you it was **Kage Bunshin**."

"What if that was the real Naruto?!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, slamming her hands onto the table as she shot up from her seat. "You could have seriously hurt him!"

"Naruto has pulled this stunt enough times that I can easily tell when he's switched places with a clone." Shikamaru replied in a bored tone, as he shrugged his shoulders. "And why do you think I threw the kunai at his shoulder, away from any vital organs? In the off chance that, that was actually Naruto, he would be fine. Sure he'd be hurt for a minute, but Kurama would heal him in no time. And if Kurama wasn't healing Naruto for some reason, we could easily get a medic in her to patch him up no problem."

"Tch, I guess you're right." Kurotsuchi said in annoyed tone, indignantly crossing her arms over her chest as she sunk back into her seat. "Doesn't mean I have to like it though."

"If Naruto isn't here, where do you suppose he's at?" Gaara asked, the sudden commotion fully waking him up.

"Hmm..." Shikamaru hummed, glancing at his watch. "If I had to guess...judging by the time...he's probably picking his kids up from the academy."

"Really?" Darui said, as he quirked an eyebrow in surprise. "Getting picked up by the Hokage, must be nice."

"Well to Naruto family comes before his job." Shikamaru said with a small smile on his face. "Naruto is here when he needs to be, but most of the time he leaves a clone so that he can spend time with his family." Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders once again. "Which isn't too much of a problem. The **Kage Bunshin **are basically Naruto, so it's usually no big deal if he switches with one. And with his **Hiraishin **jutsu, Naruto can get from one end of the village to the other in the blink of an eye, so if we really need him he could be here in a second. But Naruto is always here for anything really important."

"So, I take it my meeting wasn't deemed 'important' enough for Naruto to come in person?" Chōjūrō asked in an irritated tone, his brow twitching slightly.

"To be honest I didn't think this meeting was very necessary either." Shikamaru said, as he stood up from his seat. "We could have easily done this over the phone, instead of gathering all the kage for a meeting." Shikamaru made his way out of the room, but stopped in the doorway. He turned his head to looked back at Chōjūrō "You know you didn't have to call for a meeting in Konoha just to check up on Mei-sama." Chōjūrō instantly stiffened when Shikamaru said this, his face burning beet red, causing the other Kage to snicker. "If that's all I'm gonna take off. Oh and don't worry, I was actually paying attention so I'll fill Naruto in later." With a wave Shikamaru exited the room.

"So you wanted to check up on Mei-sama?" Kurotsuchi asked with a teasing smirk.

"Yes...no...I mean..." Chōjūrō stuttered, causing Kurotsuchi and Darui to giggle, while Gaara simply smiled in amusement. "Gah! Shut up!"

* * *

(Same Time: Konoha Shinobi Academy)

"Are you sure it was okay for you to skip out on your meeting like that?" Fū asked, as she cradled her sleeping two year old daughter in her arms. The little girl was named Kohana, and she sported pale green hair with her mothers amber eyes. Fū had come to Konoha three years earlier and had immediately moved in with Naruto and his family, where she was accepted with open arms. Only a few short months after arriving, Fū had married Naruto and was pregnant with his child, she now had two rings on her arm, instead of one, to signify her joining Naruto's main family. Kohana began to slightly stir, making Fū lull her back to sleep. "You didn't need to come with us."

"Yeah, we could have done this by ourselves." Mei said, brushing a few auburn locks out of her eye. The former Mizukage had moved to Konoha four years earlier, after handing over the title of Mizukage to Chōjūrō. Initially there was some backlash to Mei leaving Kiri and moving Konoha, but with the strengthened relations between the shinobi villages and some convincing from Naruto, Mei was able to stay in Konoha. Mei had retired from the shinobi life after marrying Naruto, although she would help the children train and would occasionally aid Naruto in matters regarding Kirigakure. More than content to help raise the other children, Mei decided not have a child of her own, which briefly disappointed Naruto, but he respected her decision and didn't question her. A sultry smirk spread across Mei's face as she hugged Naruto's arm. "Although I'm not gonna complain about our handsome husband joining us."

"Ah don't worry about it, I left a clone behind so I should be fine." Naruto said, as he wrapped an arm around Mei's waist, pulling her close. The former Mizukage smiled softly and rested her head on Naruto's shoulder. "Besides the meeting wasn't all that important. Shikamaru can fill me in on the details later." Naruto suddenly chuckled, causing Mei to glance up at him. "To be honest I think Chōjūrō only called the meeting to visit you."

"That boy..." Mei said with a small smile, slowly shaking her head. "He's so silly to worry about me...but he's also so sweet."

"Well you were-" Naruto was cut off when the academy's bell rang and a large flock of children burst out of the front doors. This years class was one of the largest in the academy's history, thanks to all of Naruto's children wanting to become shinobi. The first students out the doors were Minato and Boruto, who had quickly become rivals.

"Ha! I totally beat you!" Minato exclaimed proudly, as a cocky grin spread across his face. Boruto was a few inches shorter than Minato, so he had to look up to glare at his brother/rival.

"The hell you did! I beat you by half a second!" Boruto yelled, standing on his tip toes to get in Minato's face. "You're just pissed that you lost!"

"You wanna go pipsqueak?!" Minato asked, as he butted heads with Boruto. "I'll kick your ass in any competition!"

"Oh really!?" Boruto shouted, sparks flying in between both brother's eyes. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Guys, you should probably calm down." Shinachiku said, as he tried to step in between his bickering brothers.

"Back off!" Boruto and Minato yelled simultaneously, causing Shinachiku to release a light sigh.

"Well I tried to warn you guys." Shinachiku said, as he shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "Don't come crying to me later."

"*Sigh* Do they have to do this every day?" Fū muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose in irritation. "I get that a little competition is a good thing, but those two just don't stop."

"Ah don't worry about it, Sasuke and I were the same when I was their age. They'll eventually get over it and be best friends." Naruto said, spotting another one of his children emerge from the academy. The blonde Hokage suddenly chuckled lightly. "Besides, they won't be fighting much longer."

"What are you..." Fū stopped when she saw who Naruto was looking at. "Oh now I get it."

"You're really starting to piss me off!" Boruto exclaimed, roughly grabbing the front of Minato's shirt.

"Name the time and place, and we'll settle this once and for all!" Minato yelled, as he continued to glare at Boruto.

"Will both of you shut the hell up!" A new furious voice echoed out from behind the two brothers, causing both of them to stiffen in fear. Minato and Boruto slowly turned their heads to see Kushina standing behind them, her long pink locks hiding her face as she cracked her knuckles. "Your constant fighting is seriously getting on my damn nerves!"

"But...But...Kushina..."

"He...He...started..."

"No talking back!" Kushina yelled, punching both boys in the back of the head. Minato and Boruto's heads slammed into the ground as Kushina cracked her knuckles once again. "Now apologize to each other before I really get angry!"

"Sorry." Both boys mumbled, as they slowly got back onto their feet.

"That was pathetic! I want a sincere apology from both of you!" Kushina exclaimed, lifting her brothers off the ground by their shirts. "Or do I have to tell Sakura-okaasan that you've been fighting again?"

"Anything but that!" Boruto and Minato yelled, as their eyes widened in panic. Kushina let both boys down and they immediately shook hands.

"I'm sorry about yelling at you." Minato said, rubbing the back of his head in embarassment.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about egging you on like that." Boruto said, as he avoided his brother's gaze.

"At a girl, she really takes after her mother. I'm so proud of her." Naruto said, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. "It almost makes me want to cry."

"Well they were smart, making sure Sakura didn't get involved." Fū said, just as Kohana woke up from her nap. All the recent activity had roused the small girl, so Fū set her back down, watching as she quickly ran off to greet her older brothers and sisters. "She's been so stressed with work lately, that she's had an even shorter temper than usual."

"Yeah, you don't have to remind me." Naruto said, massaging his sore arm. "I thought she was gonna break my arm."

"It's your fault for bugging her when she was taking a nap." Mei said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey, I was letting her know that dinner was ready." Naruto defended himself, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "And how was I supposed to know she was taking a nap."

"I see that your family is still lively as ever." Naruto, Fū, and Mei turned around to see Karin and Itachi walking towards them.

"Karin! Itachi! It's so good to see you two again!" Naruto said, pulling Karin in for a tight hug. "How's Sarada doing?"

"She's been great." Karin replied with a smile, as Naruto released her from his embrace. "She's near the top of her class, which is especially impressive because all of your kids are in her class, and I know how talented your children are."

"I agree, all your children are quite skilled Naruto." Itachi said, wrapping an arm around Karin's waist. "Well with the talented people they have as parents it's no surprise they're all turning out to be outstanding shinobi."

"Thanks, we make sure they don't slack off too much." Naruto said, embarrassed by the praise his children were getting. "But from what I've seen of Sarada so far, she's going to end up being excellent ninja. Plus Sakura's taking a real interest in her. She's talked about possibly taking Sarada on as an apprentice."

"I'm flattered, but I'd like to wait until Sarada has some more experience under her belt." Karin said, remembering her brutal training with Sakura. "I don't want her to be traumatized."

"Yeah...I understand." Naruto said, as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sakura can be a little 'intense' with her training regime."

"That's not the word I'd use." Karin muttered underneath her breath, just as another group of children exited the academy.

"Daddy!" Naruto turned around to see Himawari and Ame running towards him. Both girls had massive smiles on their faces as they hugged their father's waist.

"I didn't know you were gonna be here daddy!" Ame said, looking up at Naruto with shinning amber eyes. "Did you get out of work early and come see us?

"Haha, something like that." Naruto said with a nervous laugh, as he scratched his chin.

"Is momma her too?" Himawari asked, scanning around for her mother with her **Byakugan**.

"No, Hinata-chan isn't here right now." Naruto replied, as he patted Himawari on the head. "She had to go on a quick mission late last night with Tenten-chan and Ryūzetsu, but they should be back very soon."

"Okay, that explains why momma wasn't home this morning." Himawari said with a bright smile.

"Hey pops." Naruto looked down to see that Hikaru was standing in front of him. The purple-haired girl was eating a sucker, as she extended her fist towards her father.

"How's my little snake charmer doing?" Naruto asked with a grin, bumping fists with his daughter. He couldn't help but chuckle when he spotted a group of blushing boys staring at Hikaru. "I see that you're still quite popular with boys. They giving you any trouble?"

"Not really..." Hikaru said with a sadistic smile, as she bit down into her sucker, causing it to break apart. "None of those chumps can handle me anyway."

_"Kami she's just like her mother." _Naruto thought, releasing a nervous chuckle. _"I can't tell if that's a good or bad thing." _

"Hey daddy!" Naruto tore his attention from Hikaru to see a smiling Kushina leading the rest of his children towards him, as she carried Kohana in her arms. "I'm surprised to see you here. Did you skip out on another meeting?"

"Me, skip out on a meeting?" Naruto asked, pretending to be offended by the accusation. "I'm appalled that you'd think I'd do something so irresponsible."

"Dad..." Kushina said, as she gave her father knowing look. "Do I have to tell mom that you were slacking off again?"

"Oh Kami, please don't do that!" Naruto pleaded, falling to his knees. "Sakura-chan will kill me! I'll do anything you want, just don't tell your mom!"

"Relax daddy." Kushina said with a smile, as she flicked her father's forehead. "I was just messing with you." Handing Kohana back to Fū, Kushina put her hands on her hips. "You should know that I'm not a tattletale."

"I know, but your mother can be seriously scary when she's mad." Naruto said, getting back onto his feet and rubbing the small red mark on his head. "So why don't we make this our little secret?"

"My lips are sealed." Kushina said with a bright smile, as she walked past her father. "We should start heading home, we all have a lot of homework to do."

"Aw man, I wanted to hang out with my friends!" Reiji whined, crossing his arms over his chest as her pouted like a child. "I don't wanna do stupid homework."

"You can hang out with your friends after you're done with your homework." Kushina said, as she grabbed Reiji's arm and started dragging him back home. "I'll even help tutor you so you'll finish even faster."

"NO!" Reiji yelled, trying to break free of Kushina's extremely strong grip. "With you tutoring we'll never finish!" Spotting Boruto and Minato out of the corner of his eye, Reiji desperately reached out to them. "Guys! Please help me!"

"Sorry man, you're on your own." Boruto muttered, as he turned his away from Reiji.

"Yeah, I'm getting involved." Minato said, nervously rubbing his arm.

"Traitors!" Reiji shouted, just as Kushina dragged him around a corner. "I'll remember this!"

"Man, we really got lucky there." Minato said, releasing a light sigh.

"Yeah, I thought we'd get roped into that as well." Boruto said, as he rubbed the back of his head.

"You two aren't off the hook yet." Naruto said, grabbing ahold of both boys' shoulders. Minato and Boruto turned their heads and saw that their father had a mischievous smile on his face. "I have something much more fun in store for you." The brothers exchanged a worried look and audibly gulped.

* * *

(Two Hours Later: Sakura Uzumaki's Office)

Sakura's bright emerald eyes quickly scanned over the medical report in her hand. Nodding her head, Sakura set the report on her desk and signed it. Sakura pushed the paper off to the side and leaned back in her chair. Glancing up at the clock on the wall, she sighed when she saw that it was only five-thirty. It would still be at least another hour before she could head home and see her family. It had been a very slow day and Sakura wanted nothing more than to see her children and spend some time alone with her husband. Knowing Naruto, he'd find a way to slip out of the office early and head home. Sakura was fine with Naruto leaving work early, just as long as he finished his all work and wasn't missing anything important. A sudden knock at her door caused Sakura to lean back forward in her chair.

"Come in!" Sakura called out, as she quickly fixed her long pink hair so that it was presentable. Expecting a nurse, Sakura was quite surprised when Shikamaru walked into her office. "Shikamaru? What are you doing her?" However, Shikamaru didn't say a word, he merely sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. Sakura immidiately caught on and groaned in annoyance. "It's my baka husband isn't it?" When Shikamaru nodded his head, Sakura massaged her temples to quell her irritation. "Damn it...*Sigh* What did he do this time?"

"Well aside from swapping with a **Kage Bunshin **and bailing on a a meeting..." Shikamaru replied, gesturing towards a nearby window. "I think it'd be best if you just took a look for yourself."

Sakura quickly got out of her seat and made her way towards the window. From her office, Sakura could see majority of the village. Sakura gazed at the buildings below, but her eyes quickly fell upon the Hokage Monument. When she saw the stone monument her fists clenched tightly and her brow twitched in anger. "That baka...I told him to stop doing shit like this, he's the Hokage for Kami's sake." Sakura's low voice dripped with anger as she stormed towards the door. "And why does he always have to get the kids involved in his stupid shenanigans?" With a slight growl, Sakura slammed the door behind her, causing the frame and surrounding wall to crack.

"Sometimes I feel bad for the poor guy, having such a hotheaded woman be his wife." Shikamaru said to himself, as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Placing one in his mouth, Shikamaru searched for his lighter. After finding the lighter, Shikamaru lit his cigarette and took a quick puff, a small smile spreading across his face. "But the baka brings it upon himself. Heh, I guess it just shows how much those two truly love each other, if they didn't they wouldn't be able to stand each other." Rubbing the back of his head, Shikamaru walked out of Sakura's office, careful not to damage her door any further. "I still don't understand women at all."

* * *

(Same Time: Konoha's Main Gate)

"Damn, that mission was such a bore." Ryūzetsu said, as she stretched her tired limbs. "They could have only sent one of us and it would have been fine."

"Yeah, sending all three of us was kinda overkill." Tenten said, adjusting the miniature scrolls around her wrists. "I mean all we had to do was escort an Ame diplomat until we rendezvoused with his own team. Sending three jonin was way too much."

"Well the diplomat did ask for you specifically, Tenten. He felt more secure with you protecting him, since your the most famous weapon user in Konoha. And you both know how Naruto-kun is." Hinata said, as the trio walked through Konoha's main gate. "He knows how strong we all are, but he still worries about us. So whenever any of us gets a mission he makes sure that we'll be safe without a shadow of a doubt."

"It's really sweet of him..." Ryūzetsu said, noticing that several people had ran past them in a hurry. "But I kinda feel bad for those bandits that tried to jump us."

"Yeah, they were poorly equipped amateurs hoping for an easy score. But I guess they got their targets mixed up or something." Tenten said, as she took note of the people running by as well. "I mean with Hinata's **Byakugan **we saw them coming before they were even finished setting up. We took most of them out before they even left their hiding spots...That damn diplomat even found it amusing."

"Yeah I guess you're-" Hinata was cut off when someone suddenly and roughly bumped into her. Stumbling for a moment, Hinata quickly regained her balance. "Excuse me! Watch where you're...going..." But it was too late, whoever had bumped into her was long gone. "What the heck is going on." Hinata glanced around to see several other people who seemed to be in quite a hurry. "Everyone's in such a rush for some reason."

"It looks like they're heading towards the Hokage Monument." Tenten said, following the general direction where the people were going. "Something must be going on ever there."

"And it doesn't look like they're in a panic either." Ryūzetsu said, as she rubbed her chin. "You guys wanna go check it out?"

"Sure, we're not in any hurry to give our mission reports." Hinata said with a small smile. "Plus I want to know what's causing such a big commotion."

"Let me save you the trouble." A new, familiar voice said from behind the trio. They all turned around to see Anko and Ino standing behind them. "That 'commotion' is being caused by the gaki."

"It has something to do with Naruto?" Ryūzetsu asked, as she quirked a white eyebrow. "That...actually makes a lot of sense. What did he do this time?"

"We don't know." Ino replied, shrugging her shoulders. "We were actually on our way to check it out as well. All we know is that it has something to do with the Hokage Monument and that apparently Minato and Boruto were spotted with him as well. A possible unknown fourth suspect was spotted, but there's been no confirmation."

"He got those two involved as well." Tenten said, as she released a sigh and pinched the bridged of her nose. "Sakura absolutely hates it when he gets the kids involved in his pranks."

"Well it's not like the kids ever say no when he asks them to tag along." Hinata said, activating her **Byakugan **and spotting Naruto, Minato, and Boruto on top of the Hokage Monument. "Well we better get over there and try to help him before Sakura finds out."

"NARUTO!"

"Never mind, it's too late for him." Ino said, easily recognizing the pinkette's scream from across the village.

"Well might as well go an watch the fireworks." Anko said with a sadistic smile.

* * *

(Same Time: Hokage Monument)

"Haha! You two did an excellent job!" Naruto boisterously laughed, as he patted Boruto and Minato on the back. "This may be our best work yet!"

"Yeah, I don't think we'll be able to top this." Boruto said, wiping some sweat off his brow.

"I'm surprised we managed to finish it so quickly." Minato said, as he gazed down at work they had just completed.

"Well I couldn't have done it without your help." Naruto said with a foxy grin, placing his hand on his sons' shoulders. "You both were a big help...I just hope your Sakura-chan likes it."

"*Sigh* Did you really have to get me involved in this mess as well?" Naruto turned his grin towards the final member of their little group. Sai's voice was emotionless, but Naruto could see a ghost of a smile on his face. "Sakura is going to be quite upset." A slight chill suddenly ran down Sai's spine. "I can already feel her tugging on my ear."

"Ah, don't worry about it Sai!" Naruto exclaimed, as he playfully slapped Sai on the back. "Once Sakura-chan sees everything she'll love it!" Naruto smile and leaned closer, so that he could whisper to Sai. "And don't try to lie. I know you really wanted to help us." Naruto wrapped his arm around Sai's shoulder and pulled him close. "You're a member of Team 7 and we stick together."

"Alright, alright I get it." Sai said with a small smile, gently pushing Naruto away. "Just don't get so close."

"NARUTO! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"

"There's my cue." Naruto said, turning to face his sons. "Boruto and Minato, you two stay up here." Both boys nodded as Naruto walked to the edge of the monument. "Well I'm off, wish me luck." With one final grin and a wave, Naruto teleported off the monument. A split second later Naruto was in front of Sakura, and a rather large crowd of people, with his famous foxy grin on his face. "Hey Sakura-chan! How's your day been!?"

"How's my day been?" Sakura parroted, as she felt her anger spike. Crossing her arms angrily over her chest, Sakura glared up at her husband. "Oh it was going just fine until Shikamaru suddenly showed up in my office. Apparently you skipped out on a meeting and now you're pulling some stupid prank." Sakura suddenly grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him close, but his grin still remained. "And worst of all you dragged Boruto and Minato into-"

"Hold on a second Sakura-chan, before you say anything else..." Naruto said, cutting his wife off and gesturing to the Hokage monument. "Why don't you take a look at what me and the kids painted."

Sakura glared at Naruto for a few more moments, before she turned her attention to the Hokage Monument. What she saw caused her eyes to widen. Painted across Tsunade, Kakashi, and Naruto's faces was a massive portrait of her family, including all her fellow wives and children. The painting was quite detailed and extremely colorful.

"Happy birthday Sakura-chan." Naruto said, his grin even wider than before. "I hope you like your present."

"Naruto...you painted that...for me?" Sakura asked, as she felt tears sting her eyes.

"Well it wasn't just me." Naruto said with a quick chuckle, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hey mom! Happy birthday!" Minato and Boruto exclaimed from the top of the monument, as they waved down at Sakura.

"They were a big help as well, also..." Naruto said, just as Sai appeared next to Boruto and Minato. "Sai helped design the actual picture. The boys and I simply painted it." Naruto's face suddenly flushed bright red in embarassment. "I didn't want to just get you a normal gift this year. I wanted to do something that would show the entire village how much I, and the rest our family, love you."

"Naruto...you baka" Sakura breathed out with tears streaming down her cheeks. She lunged forward and tightly wrapped her arms around Naruto, resting her head against his chest. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Sakura-chan." Naruto said, cupping Sakura's chin and capturing Sakura's lips in a passionate kiss, causing the crowd around them to burst into cheers.

"Hmm, not quite the fireworks I was expecting, but these are nice as well." Anko said, as she, along with the rest of Naruto's wives, watched the scene from a nearby rooftop.

"Well we should get home and finish preparing for the party." Konan said, placing her hands on her hips. "I heard that Yugito, Shion, and Fumiko just arrived a short while ago."

"Yeah, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and everyone else is already there setting things up." Temari said, as she leaned against her large fan.

"I hope Naruto does something special like that for my birthday." Ino said with a smile, staring at the portrait painted across the Hokage Monument.

"It's coming up in a few weeks right?" Tenten asked, which caused Ino to nod her head.

"You know Naruto-kun." Hinata said with a smile, gazing at Naruto and Sakura, who were staring lovingly at each other. "He always goes all out."

"Alright let's get going everyone. We still have a lot of work to do." Ryūzetsu said, as the small group leaped off the rooftops in the direction of their home.

"Do you like your gift, mom?" Minato asked, landing next to Sakura, with Boruto quickly following.

"Yeah did we do a good job?" Boruto said with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I love it." Sakura said, as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's the best gift I've ever received." Sakura hugged both boys and kissed the top of their heads. "Thank you, I love you both."

"We love you too mom!" Both boys exclaimed with toothy grins.

_"Minato...Kushina..."_ Sakura thought, staring up the sky as a few more tears escaped her eyes. _"I can't thank you two enough. You both opened my eyes and showed me my true love. Your son is such an amazing man, even though he can act like really immature sometimes, but that's one of the reasons I love him. You would be so proud of all of his __accomplishments and you'd be amazed how many lives he's changed for the better." _Sakura lowered her gaze and locked eyes with her husband once again. _"Falling in love with Naruto, and starting a family with him, has been the greatest experience of my life.__" _

* * *

**And done! This fic is officially over! I felt like this was a decent way to end this story. Everyone is happy and Naruto hasn't turned into some emotionless asshole with a horrible haircut. Well after almost a two year journey this fic is done and over. Once again thank you to everyone who has followed and favorited this fic, your support means the world to me. I want to see all of your final thoughts on this fic, so it would be amazing if you all could leave a final review, it can be as short or as long as you want. Just let me know what you thought of this fic. Also remember to check out my new Gurren Lagann oneshot and my other fics. So for the last time for this fic, I'm outta here!**


End file.
